El Retorno Del Clan de Asura
by savitarsurffer
Summary: Los Senju y los Uzumaki. Dos clanes descendientes del mismo hijo del Rikudo. Unos que vivian en la batalla continua y los otros que estaban en la paz. Solo que ahora solo hay uno de ellos con vida ¿Cómo se levantara de las cenizas el clan? Para saber esto hay por supuesto que seguir una historia: La Historia de Naruto Uzumaki
1. Chapter 1

**El prologo de mi historia Resurrección del Clan. Esta historia ira de las aventuras de un Uzumaki Naruto que es descendiente de la rama de Asura Senju. Quiere decir que es tanto descendiente de la rama Uzumaki como Senju. No esperéis un Naruto bonachon y agradable como el del Canon ya que Naruto será en algunos casos muy vengativo por no decir muy posesivo de lo que el considera suyo por lo que lo mejor que puedo decir es que mantenerse todo el mundo muy atento acerca de este Naruto**

 **Ahora quiero aclarar un punto. Se que en muchos fics (incluidos algunos mios) Danzo se va por su lado y hace lo que le da la gana. Eso es mayoritariamente debido en mi opinión a que es solo la fuerza de Hiruzen contra la de Danzo y no ayuda que seguramente Danzo tendría el apoyo de algunos sectores de Konoha y de algunas partes internas de los clanes. En esta historia Hiruzen cuenta con el apoyo del Daimyo es decir que el propio Daimyo se mete en estos asuntos y hace sus acciones en Konoha de manera mas directa. Esto es porque este Daimyo reconoce que uno no puede dejar ir por libre su aldea sin estar mas o menos informado y Hiruzen vera como un buen punto estratégico el Daimyo para evitar de Danzo hacer lo que le de la gana**

 **Otro dato importante es que Hiruzen será el tipo adecuado de líder. No será un hombre que tiene miedo de ensuciarse las manos o que dejara a los demás moverse libremente y hacer caso omiso de su posición como Hokage. De hecho Hiruzen podría ser en algunos casos brutal y despiadado para solucionar los problemas de la casa y antes de que alguien diga que Hiruzen entonces no será el de Naruto voy a recordar a todo el mundo que mis fics son un poco mas tirando a la realidad ya que después de todo Konoha no es una democracia y soy de la opinión que toda acción tiene una reacción y hay que aceptar las consecuencias**

 **En cuanto al maridaje voy a decidir sobre ellas porque como de costumbre será un Harem pero no será un Harem de solo chicas de Naruto. Quiero decir que por ejemplo una chica podría ser la hija del Daimyo de Hi no Kuni como una especie de pago entre Kushina y dicho hombre (es solo un ejemplo). Puede que si me ecuentro de humor el próximo capitulo venga con una lista de personajes femeninos que estarán con Naruto. No prometo nada**

 **Naruto no me pertenece ya que de ser asi las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes**

* * *

 **LA RESURRECCION DEL CLAN: PROLOGO**

 _Todas las historias tienden a empezar con simples y sencillas palabras. Algunos empiezan a contar una historia indicando que fue algo hace mucho tiempo, otros indican que fue en un lugar lejano, así siguen las cosas. Pero esta historia no tuvo lugar en un lugar lejano, esta historia no sucedió hace mucho tiempo. No esta es la historia de un clan que sobrevivió a un sinfín de batallas a muerte, un clan que fue completamente erradicado pero que resurgió de sus cenizas por medio de un joven que llego a las estrellas y elevo aun mas alto de lo que ya estaba la reputación y la habilidad vista de su clan. Con todo esto dicho uno podría llegar a pensar que el niño tendría que haber subido como una persona arrogante. Eso seria el primer y único error que podrías cometer en la vida en lo que se refiere a las decisiones tomadas por una acción insensata. La vida nunca es lo que parece, allí donde hay un principio también hay un final, allí donde hay vida hay muerte, allí donde hay amor y felicidad también hay dolor y sufrimiento. Solo teniendo en cuenta estas cosas de tan alta importancia uno puede darse en realidad cuenta de los inicios increíblemente difíciles que tuvo el joven volver a levantar el clan al que pertenecía. Al principio de eso estuvo solo y se quedo si mas que nada y solo con las necesidades básicas pero eso no le impidió llegar muy lejos. Muchos se pondrían en el camino de este joven como sus ideas y sus proyectos no iban de la mano de muchas de las ideas y de los diferentes ideales de la gente del momento. El joven se levanto como si un guerrero de la tumba se tratara sobreviviendo a todo lo que le echaron encima y sin importarle nada mas y nada menos que ayudar a los que el consideraba mas preciosos que nada en este joven con una forma de pensar tan adecuada se convirtiria mas tarde o mas temprano en una leyenda pero no su inicio fue algo bueno. El comenzaría como la criatura mas baja de la cadena alimenticia del mundo y se convertiría en algo que nada ni nadie jamás podría imaginarse en este mundo. Esta es la historia de una persona que se enfrento a la forma de ser de la humanidad por lo que se podría decir que su comienzo no fue hace mucho tiempo ni en un lugar muy lejano. No. Este comienzo fue con los primeros días de la humanidad, el comienzo de la historia de la humanidad es también el comienzo de la historia de este niño ya que aunque no presente el niño tendría que establecerse contra todas las cosas y cada una de las acciones que había hecho la humanidad para llegar a donde ellos habían considerado de manera adecuada algo que no siempre es bueno y que no siempre tiene que significar algo bueno ya que hay una frase muy usada para explicar dicha situación: ´´El progreso requiere sacrificios``. Esta es una verdad muy cierta pese a ser una verdad y realidad algo mas que asquerosa para cualquier persona que tenga en realidad dos dedos de frente ya que nadie deberá sar semejante cosa como un camino para llegar tan lejos en sus caminos y algunas personas a lo largo de la historia del mundo habían sido conocidos por emplear todos y cada uno de los recursos del mundo para llegar hasta donde ellos querían llegar. Esto era a lo que el niño se tendría que enfrentar sin ninguna duda_

* * *

 _La humanidad era una criatura increíble. Podian amar y crear tantas cosas con su amor coo podían odiar y destruir tanto en su alcance. Esa es la verdad cruel de la humanidad: Son criaturas de destrucción y de creación. Da igual cuanto la raza humana avance ya que a menos que dejen de lado sus cosas y piensen en una forma mas global entonces jamás podrían cambiar. Este era en realidad el objetivo que el niño tendría que superar de alguna manera era el objetivo de conseguir hacer que los humanos dejaran de pensar en el ´´Yo`` y pensaran el el concepto global del mundo. La vida del niño por tanto nunca seria fácil. Su historia pondría las cosas al alcance de muchos que en las generaciones venideras verán todo como un regalo del niño. Pero mientras que estas gents verían esto ellos no podrían comprender del todo la historia del niño. El Renacer de su clan solo era un pequeño paso que tomo porque se le permitió durante todo el trayecto realizar este paso gracias a la ayuda de las pesonas que lo amaba. Pero en la cruda realidadel niño nunca conocio el amor de un padre o de una madre, una cosa que muchos darían por sentado en su época y en los momentos del futuro era sin embargo algo que el niño en cuestión no conocía por nada en el mundo y de ahí que su historia sea también tan difícil de contar. ¿Cómo contar la historia de este niño sino puedes mostrar lo mucho que tuvo que pagar, lo mucho que tuvo que cargar a su espalda? Esa misma pregunta me he hecho y se que por desgracia no tendrá una respuesta tan fácil y sencilla. La vida no es justa. Esa es una gran verdad que apareció muy pronto en la vida del niño y aun así el no se rendiría. Muchos podrían decir que como cuento la historia yo solo soy dramático acerca el asunto, la cruda realidad es que la razón por la que puedo contar esta historia es porque puedo llegar a descubrir como contarla. Otros muchos lo intentaran o lo intentaron pero yo espero que mi decisión no sea un fracaso. Pero para empezar a coar la historia del niño primero tengo que contar la historia del mundo, luego contar la historia de cómo empezó el viaje del niño y finalmente el trayecto de la vida de este joven tan espectacular pero si todavía teneis dudas de cómo es que se todo lo que se dejadme decirlo de esta manera: Yo estuve ahi, yo lo vi todo con mis ojos y me siento increíblemente honrado de que fui un gran amigo de este niño. Mi nombre es Kurama y la historia que estoy a punto de comenzar a contar es la historia de la humanidad, la historia del Shinobi, la historia de los descendientes de los Otsutsuki, la historia de los Senju y los Uzumaki. Esta es la historia de Uzumaki Naruto el hijo de Minato Namikaze o también llamado Minato Senju y también el hijo de Kushina Uzumaki. Estate atento porque esta historia no es algo que te quieras perder_

* * *

 **-Hace Mas De Mil Años-**

La Humanidad, una raza de personas que podían tanto amar como odiar. Una raza que podía crear y destruir. Una raza que podía tener los sentimientos y las intenciones mas puros a las intenciones y las peores intenciones de este basto mundo. Cuando uno se pregunta cual es el destino de la humanidad una persona normal y corriente te diría que es un futuro en constante y que esta lleno de luz de la que nadie jamás podría separarse, eso es un grave error pero esta persona solo esta viendo el punto de vistade una persona con una vida mas que aceptable. La respuesta en realidad es mucho mas oscura en realidad: La Raza humana es una especie que se dirige a la autodestrucción. Se trata de una especie que es incapaz de concebir nada que no tenga el objetivo de matar a muchos de los suyos mediante el mas minimo esfuerzo. La primera civilización de la humanidad fue una reunión de algunas de las peores criaturas que uno podía llegar jamás a imaginarse para existir el porque de esto era muy simple: eran ambiciosos. Bueno mas concretamente es decir que eran personas arroantes, vagas, incultas, despiadadas, carentes de empatía y sin conciencia a los que no les importaba destruir todo lo que tenian en su camino con tal de conseguir los objetivos que estaban buscando. Estas personas sembraron las semillas de su propia destrucción y edujeron a la propia raza humana a unos números tan bajos que implico casi su extinción y perdida del mundo de los vivos. Fue solo un milagro o al menos eso es lo que se podría decir que los restos de la umanidad en vez de continuar desapareciendo consiguieron repoblar el mundo. Uno pensaría que la raza humana en su conjunto habría cambiado su forma de ver el mundo en realidad y que muy posiblemente todo habría cambiado. Estas personas se pueden describir con una sola palabra: Inocentes. Eran personas sin tener en cuenta toda la verdad detrás de la espalda y las manos de la humanidad, no eran personas que fueran capaces de entender que matar a su propia especie estaba en el código genético de los humanos y por tanto estas personas jamás habrían podido ver venir la muerte y destrucción que una vez mas vino al mundo de la mano de los supervivientes de la raza humana qe sobrevivieron al antiguo holocausto y que llevo a la raza humana a estar en tan bajos números. Una vez mas la raza humana había caído muy bajo y solo podían hacer lo que toda su vida habían hecho. Da igual cuantos actos de bondad unos pocos individuos eran capaces de hacer porque parecía que las acciones malas hechas por muchos otros miembros de la raza humana parecían ser causantes y responsables de la muerte y la destrucción de su especie una vez mas. Esto eslo que se veía en la raza humana o al menos eso es lo que se podía esperar de eta especie, seria necesaria una persona de gran poder, de gran habilidad de liderazgo y de decir correctamente las cosas para poder cambiar completamente el destino de la humanidad Un destino de muerte, un destino de destrucción. Sin embargo entre toda esta destrucción y muerte hubo algunas cosas a destacar ya que eran muy importantes o mas bien se podría decir que habían tenido un factor muy importante en el nuevo progreso de la humanidad

Lo primero y mas importante a destacar fue l regreso de la humanidad a lo que se podría considerar como la edad de piedra en lo que era su avance tecnológico. Es cierto esto era bueno como hacia increíblemente difícil que se mataran en cantidades masivas y sin ningun cuidado por el mundo, esto al final fue algo bueno en el futuro como la especia humana privada de su tecnología volvia a convertirse en un ser menos peligroso no solo para el resto de la humanidad sino para todo el planeta y las diferentes criaturas que vivian en el. Con la raza humana volver tan atrasados también implico como algo positivo que la raza humana dejase de dañar el mundo a cada paso que daban. Los humanos estaban matando el planeta de manera lenta y dolorosa: La contaminación. La contaminación fue introducir en el medio agentes nocivos que implicaron un considerable daño a todas las formas de vida del planeta y que por tanto estaba destruyéndolo de manera lenta y dolorosa asique cuando la raza humana fue echada atrás sin la mayor parte de su tecnología se podía decir que los que también salieron bien parados de todo esto fueron no solo los seres humanos sino el planeta en su conjunto. Con esto hecho uno podía seguir viendo a los humanos matarse entre si pero al menos en esta ocasión no se cargaban todo lo que había alrededor suyo, el mundo podría volver a florecer de esta manera y por tanto los daños hechos hace mucho tiempo se podrían corregir. Como bien decía el dicho: ´´La Naturaleza pone cada cosa en su lugar ya sea mas tarde o mas temprano``. No hay nada en este mundo que se podía salvar de esto y esa era le ley definitiva en cualquier asunto que era con respecto a la vida en el planeta. Con todo esto lo diferentes territorios de el continente principal empezaron a unificarse internamente dando lugar a que diversos señores de la guerra con ejércitos existieran en el campo de batalla y que luchaban por la supremacía sobre los otros señores de la guerra. Y curiosamente los motivos detrás de ellos eran los mismos de siempre: El poder y la ambicion de recursos. Con estas dos cosas en las metas de los diferentes señores de la guerra las cosas empezaron a ponerse muy calientes para todos los que estaban en el continente elemental. Tambien había que tener en cuenta que había mas motivos de la lucha pero había una única cosa que todos ellos compartían: El temor por lo sobrenatural. Al ser seres humanos normales y crecer con diversos depredadores los humanos y eso incluye a los grandes señores de la guerra crecieron con temores a criaturas de ensueño. Por eso todos los humanos rezaban a un mitico árbol conocido como el Shinju para poder mantenerse para toda la vida a salvo de la ira o las intenciones de todos y cada uno de los animales que eran supuestamente altamente peligrosos para los señores feudales y que eran imposibles de vencer por medios convencionales. Con todo esto dicho había que entender que el ser humano incluso despues de su casi aniquilación seguía temiendo a lo que no entendía, algo muy sensato pero a la vez malo ya que en el futuro solo serviría para morderles en el culo y causar grandes daños a sus vidas así como las personas que los rodean pero desgraciadamente uno no aprende de sus errores hasta que los comete lo cual es algo que se puede ver fácilmente en los próximos eventos que sucederían mas tarde o mas temprano afectando a todo el mundo por igual y sin excepción alguna. La vida sigue su camino siempre

El Shinju era un mistico árbol. En eso todos los seres humanos del contiente elemental tenian que estar de acuerdo. Todos ellos sabían que los arboles podían crecer a un tamaño pero es que el árbol en cuestión llego a crecer tan grande que muchos decían que llegaba hasta lo mas alto del cielo. El Shinju era muy desconocido para muchos pero se podía decir fácilmente que era el agente regulador del planeta para asegurarse de que el asunto no se fuera a ir nunca mas de las manos y que por tanto la vida en el planeta volviera a correr el riesgo de ser destruida. Nadie sabia de donde venia este árbol, muchos decían que vino despues del holocausto que redujo a la raza humana a una mera sombra de lo que era en comparación con antes pero muchos llegaron a decir que en realidad se trataba de un regalo del mundo a la humanidad para tener algo que les hiciera darse cuenta de que el planeta no era solamente suyo y que mas seres estaban en el. Tambien algunos decían que el Shinju venia de los Dioses y se trataba de una forma de vida que buscaba dar vida a los mundos y lugares moribundos. Por supuesto esta información era totalmente solo para aquellos que eran eruditos como a los señores de la guerra en realidad no les interesaba ya que como no los ayudaba en sus guerras pues no tenia el mas minimo interés para ellos. Pero había algo muy claro acerca del Shinju. Cada Mil años el Shinju daba lugar a un fruto que era el producto de toda la corrosión y malevolencia así como todo el dolor que recorría el mundo y por tanto el árbol usaba dicho fruto para almacenar esa energia y luego ir transformándola poco a poco para enviarla de nuevo al planeta y que así de esta manera todo el planeta siguiera con un ciclo de vida continuo y siendo purificado de todo el daño que la raza humana le había hecho con su meta de dominación y control absoluto. Por supuesto siempre a habido los muy estúpidos que querían hacerse con el fruto sin embargo ellos pronto desaparecían siendo cogidos por las raíces del árbol y absorbiendo su vida en el proceso. Con esto dicho y hecho el Shinju creció como una deidad en el corazón de todas y cada una de las personas que lo vieron. Muchos llegaron a pensar a que si había vida en el mundo era gracias a este y por tanto un culto llego a existir para ponerse de acuerdo con la existencia de este árbol. Pero eso no fue todo lo que había que saber del Shinju sino solo el comienzo ya que el Shinju como cualquier ser trataba de dar vida al planeta de su propia forma por lo que los temores tan intensos que había recorrido a el ser humano desde que tenian conciencia se podía decir sin ningun problema o dificultad que todos eran de origen del Shinju, eran criaturas que procedían de la vida y el cuerpo del árbol sagrado pero esto no era algo muy sabido por la raza humana ya que habría hecho correr el pánico de manera total y absoluta entre las personas. Muchos habrían tratado de averiguar como controlar a las bestias que se producían del árbol y algunos otros habrían estado interesados en el dominio del poder del árbol. El árbol sagrado no era culpable de ningun cargo o delito pero viendo como venían seres que procedían de una energia que técnicamente se recogía de todo lo muerto y corrosivo del planeta pues era obvio que los animales en cuestión no eran precisamente el mejor tipo de seres con los que contar para tener una vida (en pocas palabras se podría decir que estas criaturas eran el resultado de los intentos del propio árbol por aportar una pequeña parte de el en el planeta y por supuesto estas criaturas eran los depredadores de los seres humanos lo cual colocaba a la raza humana en una situación de gran desventaja con respecto a los seres que venían a por ellos. Afortunadamente contaban con los números)

Llego un momento en el que los conflictos de la tierra elemental llegaron a un nivel de agresividad nunca antes visto. Se podía ver el dolor en el planeta así como los daños causados por todo el mundo a causa de las ambiciones de cada uno de los señores de la guerra: Pobreza y esclavitud, violaciones, asesinatos en masa, venta de esclavos, etc. Cada dos por tres sucedían cosas de peor magnitud y el mundo parecía llegar a lo que se podría considerar como un estado critico ya que la humanidad buscaba por todas las maneras posibles o mas bien los llamados señores buscaban formas de expandir su poder y dominio. Las madres tenian que ver como sus hijos eran llevados al campo de batalla, como las hijas se convertían en simples maquinas de cria y yeguas para los comandantes de los ejércitos, para los mejores soldados y por supuesto para los diferentes señores de la guerra. El mundo no estaba en un buen punto y cualquiera podía decir que a menos que un salvador apareciera el mundo entero estaría condenado a un nuevo colapso, la humanidad estaría condenada a vivir una vida en las sombras y la oscuridad y nadie tendría la oportunidad de vivir un futuro mejor. Por estas decisiones una mujer decidió tomar una decisión. Arriesgando su vida esta mujer fue al Shinju y atravesó sus raíces viendo los diferentes esqueletos de las personas que el árbol había absorbido y se podía decir sin ningun problema que sea quien sea esta persona que había ido estaba consiguiendo atravesar las raíces del mistico árbol llegando hasta su destino. Ella llego hasta donde un fruto del árbol estaba ahí colocado, tenia una pinta siniestra pero ella podía sentir el poder que venia de el. Era el poder que ella había venido desesperada buscando con el objetivo de detener este ciclo de guerras y muertes para poder de esa forma decir de vivir una vida de paz, una vida de amor, una vida de tranquilidad. La mujer buscaba algo muy simple y sencillo: Ella buscaba la manera de proteger aquello que le era mas querido del mal de los hombres que estaban corrupto por todo lo malo en el mundo. Cuando ella llego hasta el fruto sucedió algo increíble pero también aterrador, se libero una potente onda de energia que sacudió todo el mundo, todo el continente. Todo el mundo sabia muy bien lo que había pasado en ese momento: Alguien había comido el fruto del árbol. Fue con esto que se tradujo todo en una situación de caos como todo el mundo sabia que el poder del árbol en manos de alguien seria demasiado para cualquier persona poder tratar de detener al que lo había devorado. Las gentes de cada bando temblaron de miedo esperando el destino que les aguardaba en realidad

Mientras tanto Kaguya que era el nombre de la mujer que comio el fruto del árbol Shinju estaba teniendo y pasando por un cambio completo en todo su cuerpo. Ella sintió como todo su ser se conecto con el mundo y como ella podía sentir la vida de cada animal, cada planta y cada ser humano. Con todo esto también llego el conocimiento de todo el daño que el planeta había padecido por las acciones de la raza humana y ella solo podía hacer lo que fuera necesario para curar todo ese mal y daño. Mientras reflexionaba por todo lo que le había pasado a el planeta su cuerpo cambio con su piel volviéndose completamente blanca como la nieve, sus ojos se volvieron blancos como perlas y de su cabeza salian dos cuernos que apuntaban hacia el cielo. El cambio mas drástico seria sin embargo el tercer ojo que le apareció en la frente con nueve tomoes en este dentro de los tres anillos que tenia dentro del ojo de color rojo. Cuando la transformación termino de tener lugar Kaguya se sintió completamente unida al mundo a través del Shinju como ella se sentía conectada al mundo por medio de este. Fue aquí donde comenzó la revolución de kaguya como ella se dirigió a uno por uno de los señores de la guerra y les puso fin de manera fija y para siempre de las formas mas brutales posibles para que así nadie jamás se levantara de la misma manera que ellos lo hicieron y llevaran al planeta a sufrir mucho mas daño as como las diferentes personas que vivía en el planeta. Con esto hecho la gente empezó a verla como una diosa por sus acciones de salvarlos de la tirania de los señores de la guerra y darle de esta manera la oportunidad perfecta para tener una nueva vida sin ninguna preocupación por las posibles acciones de estos hombres. Con esta simple y sencilla acción el mundo llego a la paz, el sacrificio de unos pocos que estaban en el mal llevo a la supervivencia de muchos miles que no tenian culpa alguna para las acciones de los señores de la guerra. Pronto la paz y la prosperidad llego al lugar y por fin todo el mundo pudo conseguir un momento de paz y seguir con vidas relativamente tranquilas y sin temores al dia a dia

Pero durante todo esto algo inconcebible sucedió a Kaguya: Se quedo embarazada. La diosa como era aclamada por todo el mundo y que era vista por muchos como el ser que se había profetizado para traer la paz a este mundo estaba embarazada de dos niños y aunque ella no sabia como era esto posible una parte de ella pensaba que era por acción del árbol Shinju por ella haberse comido los frutos del árbol y haber obtenido un poder que solo estaba destinado a poseer a ciertas entidades. Con esto ella tuvo que aguantar nueve meses hasta que nacieron sus dos niños. El primero de ellos se llamaba Hagoromo y el segundo de ellos se llamaba Hamura. Ambos nacieron con la capacidad de usar y manipular el chakra como ella pero esa no er la mejor parte de todo esto. No la mejor parte vino de que resultaba que cada uno de sus hijos heredo un diferente poder y habilidad haciéndolos muy diferentes pero iguales. Eran opuestos. Eran como el sol y la Luna. Uno era el calor y el otro el frio, eso era lo que importaba en realidad en ambos hermanos porque ellos poseían en estos momentos lo que tenia que completar el uno al otro. Eran mellizos pero cada uno tenia sus diferencias así como sus diferentes técnicas y modos de pensar

Hagoromo heredo una versión mas débil del tercer ojo de su madre. Esta versión se llamaba Rinnegan y le daba a Hagoromo la capacidad de manipular los cinco elementos, el elemento Yin, el elemento Yang y el Yin-Yang. Con este poder en sus manos cualquiera podría pensar que era mas que suficiente para Hagoromo pero eso seria un error inmenso ya que la fuerza de Hagoromo era mucho mayor gracias a los poderes ocultos de su ojo. Estos poderes eran los siete caminos: Deva, Asura, Humano, Animal, Naraka, Preta y Gedo. Cada uno de estos caminos tenia un poder y una habilidad bastante importante y con capacidad de dañar y destruir en inmensas cantidades. Deva tenia la capacidad de repeler atraer los objetos, Asura convertía el cuerpo en una armadura robotica con la posibilidad de diseñar tantas armas comose imaginen, Humano daba la capacidad de averiguar todo lo que una persona tenia en su mente y al finalizar de arrancar su alma, Naraka convocaba al rey del infierno el cual juzga a aquellos que tenia delante para saber sus secretos así como servia de medio de transporte y finalmente como un medio para curar todos los daños recibidos en el cuerpo de una persona, Preta tenia la capacidad de absorber cualquier jutsu pero viene con el riesgo de que al absorber el chakra si este esta imbuido en chakra natural convertirá en piedra al usuario de dicho camino y Gedo también conocido como el camino exterior daba la capacidad única de poder resucitar a los muertos por medio del rey del infierno ya que tiene un control sobre la vida y la muerte por desgracia este poder viene con un enorme peaje que en caso de no poder pagar mueres. Estas son las siete rutas del Rinnegan que daban la capacidad a Hagoromo pero eso no era todo el poder que este tenia como el también tenia la capacidad de crear Gudodamas por medio de la manipulación de los cinco elementos mas el Yin, Yan y Yin-Yang. Con esto se puede decir con facilidad que Hagoromo no era una persona de violencia y creía que la mejor forma de alcanzar la paz era mediante la comprensión y la aceptación, estas creencias iban a llevarlo mas tarde lejos de su madre que en su opinión no debía ser de esta manera como se hicieran las cosas

Por otro lado estaba Hamura. El recibió una versión mas potente de los ojos blancos o Byakugan de su madre llamada Tenseigan. Este ojo mas avanzado daba las mismas capacidades de los caminos y el control de chakra elemental que aportaba el Rinnegan pero el usuario de este ojo milenario era capaz de entrar en un modo llamado Chakra del Tenseigan. Mientras que el Rinnegan puede ser considerado como el ojo mas poderoso de todos en lo que se refiere a la capacidad de destrucción en bruto el Tenseigan era mas apto para un usuario de taijutsu como era el refinado ojo blanco que usaba con anterioridad la madre de ambos hermanos. El Byakugan de por si con esta mejora da la posibilidad de ver a través de todo, de ver el chakra, ver la red de chakra y ver en un conjunto d trescientos sesenta grados dándole a su poseedor una considerable ventaja sobre todos y cualquier enemigo que tenga en medio de el. Por supuesto la versión mas débil no tiene una absoluta vista de los trescientos sesenta grados pero aun así es una considerable cantidad de poder la que proporciona de todos modos a su usuario. Con esto dicho se acabo la explicación de ambos hermanos

Ambos hermanos eran grandes personas y dominaron el poder que su madre les había dado mientras que estaban en su vientre materno pero por desgracia todo lo bueno tiene tanto un comienzo como un final. Lo malo del poder de Kaguya es que la volvió engreída y con una considerable cantidad de pensamiento de superioridad sobre todo lo que la rodeaba por eso cuando las personas empezaron a revelarse contra ella porque pensaban que ella no tenia derecho a dirigir sus vidas. Fue un error muy tonto por parte de todas estas personas que pensaron que podrían salirse con la suya sublevándose contra alguien que tenia el poder de una diosa. Ella los masacro sin piedad y pronto dejo de ser amada, la gente dejo de verla como una guardiana y protectora y empezaron a verla como un demonio que no ia a dejarles vivir sus propias vidas. Con esto empezaron cada vez mas las personas que se levantaron contra ella y mas y mas gente se empezó a sumar al numero de personas que querían estar libres del yugo que llevo a que ella diseñara un medio que garantizara que nunca se podrían oponer al poder de ella por nada en el mundo. Ella se fundió con el Shinju con la intención de hacer que el poder de tanto el árbol mitico como el de ella se fusiones en un solo poder para así empezar con lo que ella pensó que era el único método de traer la paz a las naciones elementales que consistió en sumir a todas las personas en un genjutsu eterno que los hiciera vivir en su paraíso y vivir por tanto sin ningun problema o preocupación. Normalmente esta vida habría sido de ensueño para cualquiera pero hubo dos personas que no se ibana permitir esto bajo ningun concepto: hagoromo y Hamura. Ambos hermanos estaban completamente en contra de toda esta idea y por tanto tomaron en sus manos la decisión de detener a su madre de cometer semejante acto como ellos sabían que esto no era una vida sino mas bien una farsa que seria guiada por el Juubi que era el ser que resulto de la fusión entre Kaguya y el Shinju. Ambos hermanos usaron en su máxima extensión el poder que ellos tenian, durante diez días y diez noches el poder de ambos fue contra el poder del Juubi. Daba igual cuanto intentaran ambos hermanos porque el resultado era siempre el mismo y era que dicho ser volvia una y otra vez a por mas, era como si todos los impactos y golpes fueran nada mas que un simple dolor para el ser de poder inimaginable, sin embargo lo mismo se podía decir de dicha criatura como el poder detrás de Hagoromo y Hamura los protegía de todos los daños causados por el Juubi, daba igual cuanta fuerza usaran los dos hermanos y cuanto poder y manipulación elemental emplearan porque el resultado siempre era el mismo por lo que al final ambos hermanos llegaron a la conclusión inevitable de que la única forma de detener al ser era mediante el proceso de sellado. No se trataba de un sellado normal y corriente sino que se trataba de un sellado que combinaba una gran cantidad de energia y poder para así no solo sellar el alma sino también el cuerpo, al final el resultado fue algo que nadie podría haber jamás de los jamases haber pensado como algo creible y eso fue que derrotaron al terrible monstruo y al mismo tiempo la situación termino con ellos poder liberar a todas las personas que estaban debajo del poder de la ilusión de su madre. Con esto hecho se abrió una nueva etapa en la historia de la humanidad: La Verdadera Paz era alcanzable por una vez en la vida y no había nada que pudiera impedirlo en esta ocasión

Hagoromo y Hamura fueron vistos como salvadores del mundo y fueron homenajeados por todas las personas que pensaban que estaban en deuda con ellos por haberles dado una oportunidad de vivir una nueva vida. Esto sin embargo también significo la separación de ambos hermanos como cada uno de ellos llego al pensamiento de que ahora tenian que seguir con sus metas y caminos para la vida. Con esto Hamura fue al cielo a la luna para asegurarse de que su madre jamás seria libre y que por tanto ella jamás podría escapar de el sello en el que el y su hermano la habían sellado pero mientras por otro lado Hagoromo decidió que seria la misión de su vida la de extender la paz por este mundo y darle la oportunidad que tanto se merecían los seres humanos para poder vivir una vida en la cual ellos se conocerían entre si y se comprenderían por completo por lo que paso su vida por el proyecto de extender una cultura y forma de vida conocida como Ninshu. Por supuesto esta forma de ver la vida era un método único y muy complejo que no todo el mundo veria con tanta facilidad y que era muy complicado de entender ya que implicaba la conexión y comprensión de dos personas por medio de la unión de sus chakras. Esta religión o forma de pensar llevaría a las personas a poder comprenderse de manera mas adecuada ya que al verse entre si como algo mas que desconocidos entonces esto acabaría de una buena mnera y por tanto la violencia no se odria extender nunca mas. El pobre Hagoromo era demasiado inocente en lo que verdaderamente era lo que esperaba a no solo a el sino a todo el mundo en lo que se refería a los manejos de la energia del chakra pero por desgracia cuando el hombre se diera cuenta de eso seria demasiado tarde y por tanto ya no habría forma de evitar el error que el había cometido pero claro esto solo erauna forma de ver el mundo desde un punto de perspectiva y puede que en algún momento Hagoromo fue en realidad capaz de prever los que pasaría a continuación con los modos de vida que el había ayudado a crear. Pero esto no pasaría hasta el momento en que llegase su muerte algo que por desgracia llegaría tarde o temprano ya que el sabio podía ser fuerte y poderoso pero no Longevo lo cual solo significaba que llegaría en algún momento hasta su final sin importar lo mucho que tratara de intentar eludir dicho destino. Al final se vio obligado a elegir quien seria el sucesor de su camino y quien guiaría a la humanidad por el buen camino y por suerte o por desgracia el solo tenia dos opciones para las personas que guiarían por el camino adecuado a todo el mundo: sus hijos

Hagoromo había tenido dos hijos. Cada uno era diferente como la noche y el dia y cada uno de ellos poseía diferentes pensamientos y formas de ser que los hacían seguir adelante en todo su camino hacia delante sin importar lo muy complicado y difícil que fuera para ellos ir por semejante camino. El primero de sus hijos se llamaba Indra y era el hijo mayor, Indra heredo del sabio su poderoso chakra y sus ojos aunque una vez mas menguados y no tan fuertes como los suyos. Por otro lado estaba Asura que recibió el fuerte y poderoso cuerpo de el sabio así como su voluntad inquebrantable para realizar las hazañas mas imposibles de ver posible. Ambos hijos tenian sus objetivos y su destino en diferencia pero ambos tenian algo en común: Su inmenso amor por su padre que no conocía limites y ellos solo podían estar constantemente trabajando para poder demostrarle lo que eran capaces de hacer aunque cada uno de ellos tenia un resultado completamente diferente en lo que se refería a sus acciones. Indra era un genio, un joven dotado con no solo el poder sino que además contaba con el don de ser capaz de utilizar todo el poder a su alcance sin la necesidad de ayuda, esto lo llevo por un camino solitario como al no necesitar ayuda creció arrogante y pensó que era innecesario la presencia de mas personas para poder ayudarle con el arduo camino que tenia que recorrer para poder llegar y demostrarle a su padre como el era el que merecía ante todo llevar la carga de ser el que guiaría a el mundo en su forma de pensar. Por otro lado estaba Asura que aunque había heredado la voluntad y el cuerpo de su padre por desgracia no era un genio ni un prodigio sino que demás era en pocas palabras un inútil, el ser así obligo a Asura trabajar tres veces mas de lo que su hermano Indra tenia que trabaja r y por tanto llevo a Asura a tener que depender de otras personas para ser capaz entonces de poder llegar mas lejos en su camino por la vida de lo que le costo a Indra. Pero en el lado positivo de todo esto, gracias a la constante cantidad de trabajo así como la ayuda de las personas que lo rodeaban Asura llego a crear bonos y lazos de gran fuerza que lo mantuvieron unido y que le hicieron ver la importancia de la comprensión entre todas las personas. Con todo esto dicho y hecho se llego mas pronto que tarde a la conclusión de que el camino para guiar a la gente era mediante la unión de todas las personas en un objetivo común que en este caso se trataba de antener el mundo unido en paz

Con el tiempo Hagoroo empezó a otra que la muerte estaba muy cerca de su ser. Un miedo inconcebible se apodero de el. No quería morir y dejarsu legado atrás pero sabia que todo humano tiene un limite de tiempo que el y había cumplido con dicho limite o estaba muy cerca de cumplirlo por lo que mando llamar a sus dos hijos a sus cámaras privadas para saber a quien elegir. Indra y Asura estaban mas alla de la tristeza como no les gustaa la idea de perder a su padre, ellos no querían perder a aquel que era su vinculo y su ultima familia. Sin embargo una vez que aceptarlo el destino de su padre este les hizo una pregunta: ´´¿Cómo mantendréis la paz?``. Cada uno de los hermanos se quedo pesando por u momento en la pregunta que su padre les había hecho, no era una pregunta fácil de responder ya que era básicamente ua pregunta que marcaria de por siempre sus vidas por lo que cda uno pensó en sus vivencias y en todo lo que habían enfrentado y sufrido para llegar hasta donde estaban y cada uno de ellos gano una respuesta diferente. Indra dijo: ´´Yo creo que la respuesta para alcanzar la paz esta en el poder, con el poder yo mantendré unida a la gente. La gente ya temerá mi poder y por tanto no se atreverán a rebelarse contra mi o en otro caso ellos se sentiran atraídos por mi poder y querrán saber como llegar hasta el mismo``. La respuesta de Indra era por desgracia algo que Hagoromo se temia ya que el joven que era su hijo ya sea por bueno o por malo había cecido con la creencia de que el poder era la respuesta de todo y no ayudo que el había salido tan dotado, sin embargo el no dejo que los malos pensamientos que tenia se hicieran inmediatamente públicos como el sabia muy bien el resultado de que Indra previera que el estaba en contra de la opinión de su creencia. Por otro lado Asura respondió: ´´Creo que la respuesta es el amor y la comprensión. Con estas dos cosas se crearían Bonos y lazos entre cada persona que practicase el Ninshu y por tanto ellos llegarían a entenderse mucho mejor y aceptar con mas facilidad los unos a los otros``. Una vez mas en la mente de Hagoromo el llego a la conclusión de que Asura se había equivocado, su respuesta era el extremo contrario de la de Indra. Ninguna de las respuestas es la correcta en la mente de Hagoromo como el sabia que para que de verdad la paz floreciera entre todo el mundo que el tenia y que guiaa era necesario dos cosas de gran importancia: Lazos y control. Se necesitaba de alguien que sirviera como un guía y que mostrase el camino adecuado y que castigara a aquellos que se salian del camino que había que seguir pero a su vez el también tenia que ser alguien que creara lazos y uniones con las personas para que no pensaran en el como un tirano sino como alguien que debía hacer de guía y apoyo para la gente. Ninguno respondió bien, pero entre dos malas respuestas el solo pudo escoger la que menos daño haría en el futuro o al menos eso esperaba: ´´Indra, mi hijo mayor. Tu has crecido sin la necesidad de ayuda, sin que nadie te diga como hacer las cosas de la mejor manera posible y es por esto que no te das cuenta de que el camino del poder solo corrompe y convierte a la gente en seres con creencias superiores a los demás. Por otro lado tu Asura eres demasiado suave y no te da cuenta de que los humanos son una raza de gente que no solo necesita el amor y el compañerismo sino también la disciplina y el control. Si los seres humanos no son controlados ellos crecerán con arrogancia en los dones que les hemos entregado y por tanto ellos solo pensaran que están por encima de todas y cada una de las consecuencias posibles. Pero Tu Asura eres el que mejor me ha respondido de los dos por lo que será bajo tu guía que la gente tendrá qu ir, pero no descartes a tu hermano como el es muy necesario de aquí en adelante y podría ser lo que implicase ya sea el triunfo o el fracaso de todo esto``

Con esas palabras dichas ambos hermanos abandonaron los aposentos del padre. Uno furioso mientras el otro contento. Asura estaba feli de que sus ideales habían prevalecido ya que sabia que si lo hubieran hecho los de su hermano muchos habrían sufrido. Por otro lado Indra era furioso y disgustado, toda su vida el había demostrado su gran habilidad y dominio de la situación solo para verse empujado en la parte mas culminante de su vida por el idiota de su hermano que era excesivamente blando. En la mente de Indra esto no podía ser dejado con impunidad y el debía hacer claro a su hermano que el no era mejor que el. Esta disputa iba a ser el inicio de algo mas grande y fuerte de lo que ninguno de los hermanos alcanzaría a comprender jamás de los jamases aunque para ellos era tarde para echarse atrás

Mientras que ambos hermanos había echo la decisión de enfrentarse para asegurarse de que eran sus ideales los que triunfarían sobre el otro el propio Hagoromo estaba en un santuraio muy importante con el objetivo de hacer algo de suma importancia: Poner fin a su vida. El era muy consciente que con su muerte el poder y la fuerza del Juubi volveria y solo seria cuestión de tiempo antes de que tratara de doblegar una vez mas al mundo en su intento de aquella monstruosa ilusión. Por esto y con un objetivo en mente de gran importancia el utilizo la ultima de sus fuerzas para partir el poder del Juubi en nueve pedazos, cada pedazo no era del mismo tamaño sino que cada uno era de un tamaño superior al del anterior y la suma de todos ellos daba lugar al Juubi. Con esto el utilizo el poder del Omnyoton para la creación de todo para darle forma a etos nueve pedazos. Ante Hagoromo aparecieron nueve pequeños animales cada uno con una característica diferente así como un numero de colas muy diferente. El primero era un Tanuki que estaba hecho de arena y que tenia una sola cola, el segundo era un gato con dos colas y que estaba hecho de fuego azul, el trercero era una tortuga con un solo ojo y con tres colas muy puntiagudas, el cuarto era un mono de color rojo y con los ojos verdes que tenia cuatro colas, el quinto era una especie de combinación de caballo con la cabeza de un delfin y con cuernos en la cabeza el animal en cuestión tenia cinco colas y era de un blanco impresionante, el sexto animal era lo que parecía ser una babosa con seis colas, el séptimo animal era una larva que parecía tener tres puntos a cada lado por los que aparecerían unas alas mientras que tenia la propia ala final, el octavo era una mezcla de buey con pulpo que tenia ocho colas y finalmente estaba un zorro con orejas de conejo que tenia nueve colas. Estos nueve seres eran los Biju. Los guardianes que el sabia había declarado para que guardasen y protegieran al mundo de la resurrecion del Juubi y sus nombres eran: Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki y Kurama. Nueve criaturas que ninguna mal había hecho y en el corazón de sabio de los seis caminos fue como romperlo ya que sabia que estaba condenando a dichos seres a una vida de miseria y soledad: ´´Shukau, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki y Kurama. Puedo decir que este es un mundo que no os va a aceptar y por desgracia yo no voy a poder estar con vosotros para guiaros y mostraros el camino correcto, solo puedo pediros que cuidéis unos de los otros como esa es la mayor cosa que os puedo decir que os dara fuerzas en los momentos de flaqueza. La vida no será justa con vosotros y os puedo decir que muchos querrán vuestro poder pero un di alguien vendrá de nuevo al mundo y ese alguien os ayudara y guiara por el mundo sin temer ni que tengáis preocupaciones una vez mas, mi tiempo en este mundo ha llegado a su fin y preveo que la paz que tanto me he esforzado en construir no va a durar mucho. Por favor no dejéis que la oscuridad que hay en este mundo os gane y buscad siempre ese alguien que os comprenda hasta la llegada de aquel que esta destinado a protegeros para siempre

Los nueve Biju tenian lagrimas en los ojos, ellos podían haber sido uno antes pero había visto lo mas bueno del sabio de los seis caminos y sabían que el sabio aunque un humano era mas alla de lo que muchos se podría imaginar. En ese momento el sabio cerro los ojos para no abrirlos nunca mas, su ser se lleno de calma y de paz y pronto su cuerpo se convirtió en uno con el chakra del mundo. Los Biju miraron con gran tristeza la muerte de su ´´padre``. Pero pronto todo lo que sabían es que tenian que salir corriendo de donde estaban porque sentían los inmensos terremotos que estaban sacudiendo el lugar. Resulta que fuera de esa posicion los dos hermanos e hijos de Hagoromo estaban combatiendo entre si para ver quien en verdad era mas digno del lugar de su padre y dirigir a todas estas personas a un nuevo futuro y que este estuviera lleno de paz y prosperidad como había sido hasta el momento con su padre. Los nueve Biju corrieron y temieron porque algún dia estas personas fueran detrás de ellos con ambiciones de controlarlos

* * *

 **-Mil Años Despues-**

Dicen que el tiempo pasa deprisa para las personas cuando es algo hermoso y valioso. Pero durante mil años la tierra que antaño estuvo en paz y gobernada con justicia por Hagoromo y su hermano ahora estaba dividida y destrozada por la guerra a causa de lo que los imbéciles de los hijos de Hagoromo habían hecho. En vez de trabajar unidos y juntos para mantener la paz y el orden los dos hermanos se habían enfrentado entre si uno cegado por la ambicion y el poder mientras que el otro por la bondad de sus ideales que no le permitían contemplar otras opciones. La guerra había divido a las personas capaces de usar chakra y las hizo enfrentarse entre ellos por un timpo cada uno con la intención de ganar poder sobre otro esta era tuvo un nombre: Era de los reinos combatientes. Obviamente esta era no fue una era de paz sino una guerra constante. La paz fue un lejano recuerdo olvidado por los mas sabios y mayores, la paz se había convertido en algo inalcanzable debido a los ideales de unos y de otros. Con la paz ser imposible de alcanzar las personas solo podían esperar sobrevivir cada dia y esperar que podrían ver otro dia mas. Las necesidades básicas no estaban cubiertas y era obvio que todos ellos tenían problemas porque debido a la constante guerra los civiles inocentes de clase media y baja apenas tenían formas seguras de conseguir alimentos con los clanes ninja, los Daimyos y las gentes de clase alta quedándose con todo lo que ellos pensaban necesario para seguir con su dia a dia

La era de los reinos combatientes fue conocida de esta forma debido a los numerosos clanes ninja que estaban luchando entre si. Estos eran contratados por un noble o señor adinerado con el objetivo de destruir completamente a la competencia algo que obviamente la competencia no quería por lo que respondia contratando a un clan que podría protegerlo y que curiosamente podría ser el enemigo jurado del otro clan. Los clanes eran diversos y se clasificaban según las líneas de sangre o Genki Kenkai o las técnicas secretas del clan. Un ejemplo para clanes con ineas de sangre seria el Yuki y su línea de sangre Hyoton que era la combinación del elemento viento (futon) con el elemento agua (suiton) esta era una línea de sangre del tipo elemental. Otra línea de sangre y clan serian los Kaguya con una línea de sangre que les permitia usar los huesos de su cuerpo y por tanto usarlos como armas esta línea de sangre se llamaba hueso pulso muerto (shikotsumyaku) y por tanto los convertía en los guerreros perfecos para luchar contra cualquier rival o persona que se enfrentase a ellos y era una línea de sangre tipo corporal. Y luego estaban las líneas de sangre tipo ocular como el Byakugan del clan Hyuga que descendia de Hamura y que tenia las características mas básicas que eran una visión de trescientos sesenta grado y ver las vías de chakra de las personas que los rodeaban. Con esto explicado sabemos que las nieas de sangre se basan en elementales, corporales y visuales aunque todavía hay muchas variones por explicar ya que algunos clanes gracias a uno de los elementos primordiales debido a lo fuerte que eran en ese clan o en lo que se refería a la manipulación del elemento Yin o el Yang entonces eran algunos clanes

De entre los clanes hubo dos clanes que destacaron. Dos clanes que hicieron mas que presentes su presencia en el campo de batalla y que se ganaron el respeto de muchos: Los Senju del Bosque y Los Uchiha del Sharingan. Estos dos clanes eran curiosamente los clanes descendientes de los dos hijos del sabio con los Uchiha serlo de Indra y los Senju de Asura. Cuando uno de los dos clanes era contratado al acto el señor feudal contrario convocaba al otro clan lo cual había llevado a un rencor se extendiera entre los dos clanes como siempre había alguien que caia por las manos de uno de los dos clanes

El clan Uchiha se caracterizaba por ser un clan que tenia si bien bajas reservas de chakra pero un poderoso chakra que los hacia temibles como sus ataques eran mas poderosos de lo que un jutsu seria en manos de un ninja normal o de otro clan siempre y cuando no fuera oculto. Por otro lado ellos también contaban con una fuerte alienación elemental con el fuego (katon) y por supuesto tenían una línea de sangre única del tipo ocular. Ellos habían heredado de Indra un legendario y poderoso ojo conocido como el Sharingan, un ojo muy poderoso y temible que daba a los miembros del clan Uchiha la capacidad de prevenir cualquier ataque en contra de ellos siempre y cuando tuvieran su cuerpo lo suficientemente desarrollados así como capacitados, también les permitia seguir detalladamente los movimientos lo cual venia muy bien para copiar las técnicas ninja de otros cuando las usaban contra ellos y finalmente tenían la capacidad de inducir un genjutsu o ilusión en su victima si esta los miraba a los ojos convirtiendo su linaje en uno muy peligroso. Añadido y combinado todo eso hacia del clan Uchiha uno de los clanes ninja mas temido y muy pocos clanes tenían las capacidades de igualarlos en combate como carecían de defensa contra una de sus tres características. Sin embargo en su contra tenían un orgullo tremendo y una forma de ser un tanto excesiva en sus objetivos creyendo que el clan siempre era por encima de todo

Por el otro lado estaban los Senju que eran los herederos de Asura el hijo menor. A diferencia de cualquier clan nadie podía decir cual era la posible línea de sangre del clan Senju como no había reportado ninguna información acerca de sus posibles linajes aunque sin embargo había que anotar que los miembros del clan Senju nacian con cuerpos fuertes y con un preciso control de chakra así como cantidades considerables de este. Por sino fuera suficiente los miembros del clan Senju eran entrenados desde niños no para dominar un solo arte del ninja sino para dominar varios al mismo tiempo lo cual convertía a cada Senju en una pequeña maquina anti ejercito y mas aun si los niños llegaban a la adolescencia o a la edad adulta como en ese caso entonces ellos ganan la suficiente experiencia como para ser casi imparables y por tanto ser mas complicado de ser derrotados. Lo que distinguía a los Senju para enfrentarse a los Uchiha es que habían desarrollado contadores contra el Sharinagn gracias a la rama de fuinjutsu que les permitia anular cualquier poder del Sharingan. Por otro lado mientras que los Uchiha luchan para prolongar el combate los Senju siempre trataban de acabarlo de un solo golpe y por tanto rematar fácilmente a su enemigo. Su mayor fortaleza también era su gran debilidad como los miembros del clan Senju creían fuertemente en el amor entre la familia y por eso con cada perdida sus miembros tendían a volverse predecibles hasta que los sacaban de ese ciclo peligroso de autodestrucción

Ambos clanes se habían dedicado entre si años y años y se podía decir que ambos habían llegado al cenit de su confrontación debido a la situación actual. Los lideres actuales de cada uno de los clanes eran: Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha. Estos dos eran los mayores prodigios y mas grandes genios que jamás cualquier clan podría haber producido, irónicamente el joven líder del clan Senju había sido bendecido con un linaje muy especial conocido como el Mokuton un elemento que le permitia controlar la madera y por tanto controlar la naturaleza y el campo de combate a su antojo. Esto lo convirtió en el peor posible enemigo que el clan uchiha podría haber jamás tenido como el era mas que capaz de aniquilar a cualquier ejercito con su creciente y aumento de habilidades con cada combate. Como si eso no fuera suficiente el joven Senju tenia mas chakra y un control inhumano por el que muchos matarían. Por el otro lado Uchiha Madara no se quedaba atrás sino que para un Uchiha el también alcanzo puestos muy altos como el había despertado el poderoso Mangekyo Sharingan que era la siguiente evolución del Sharingan y que le daba un gran potencial a su usuario como le permitia utilizar en un ojo el Tsukiyomi que era el genjutsu mas poderoso de todos uno en el que el concepto espacio tiempo no existía, por otro lado tenia el Amaterasu unas llamas negras que quemaban tan alto que podían evaporar el agua en cuestión de segundos y que durante siete días y siete noches quemarían pero el mayor poder era cuando ambos poderes oculares se combinaban dando lugar al Susano la ultima defensa absoluta que creaba un esqueleto de chakra alrededor del usuario que lo protegía contra todo mal y contra cualquier ataque así como ser también una fuerte arma ofensiva contra cualquiera que se plante en su camino

Con estos poderes de su lado los dos miembros y lideres de sus clanes se enfrentaron en numerosas ocasiones y llevaron el cambio de los paisajes con cada combate. Con cada combate el daño a las dos familias se hacia cada vez mas grande hasta que llego un punto cuyo daño era casi imposible de soportar ese punto llego cuando Uchiha Madara perdió al ultimo miembro de su familia: Su hermano Izuna. Izuna tenia una rivalidad contra el hermano de Hashirama que se llamaba Tobirama pero donde la rivalidad de Madara con Hashirama casi se podía decir que era productiva la de Tobirama con Izuna no lo era. Ambos se odiaban y no tenían respeto entre si por lo que cada vez que se enfrentaban trataban de acabar la vida de uno con la del otro. Un dia el asunto llego demasiado lejos y causo que el hermano mas joven de Madara fuera herido como el nunca se espero una acción de Tobirama que sabia fuinjutsu en un alto grado ya que Tobirama se intereso por la rama mas problemática de fuinjutsu que eran las técnicas de espacio tiempo ya que estas técnicas permitían una deformación del espacio y el tiempo permitiendo por ejemplo al usuario estar de un punto a otro en un instante. Como cosa esto le dio un dia la ventaja a Tobirama y el hirió de muerte a Izuna, ese fue el mismo dia que poco a poco Madara comenzó de verdad a caer en la oscuridad como fue la perdida de su ultimo ser querido y lo único que verdaderamente le importaba

Poco después Hashirama le imploro a Madara por un acto de paz y porque fueran una vez mas amigos. Que juntos crearan un lugar donde vivir en paz todos los clanes y poder criar a los niños sin que estos tengan que ir a la guerra muy joven. Esto fue respondido con Madara con que no podía ser ya que el sentía que lo único que podía hacer era acabar con aquellos que le habían arrebatado lo que mas le importaba. Un nuevo enfrentamiento entre Madara y Hashirama estallo y esta vez era por la vida del hermano mas joven de Hashirama como Madara quería su vida por haber matado a su hermano mas joven. Hashirama no lo permitiría jamás y tras un feroz combate Hashirama gano y finalmente Madara accedió a la idea de poner en paz ambos clanes por lo que podrían crecer en una nueva era. Este fue el principio del surgimiento del sistema de aldea ninja

La aldea que iban a tener fue llamada Konohakure no Sato por ser un pueblo escondido entre los bosques que Hashirama creo para rodear el pueblo. Al principio el pueblo se suponía que iba a ser solo esos dos clanes pero pronto eso cambio. Los clanes Yamanaka, Sarutobi, Akimichi, Nara, Abuurame, Inuzuka, Hyuga, Shimura y Kurama solicitaron unirse al pueblo oculto y así poder tener unas vidas en relativa paz y que por tanto sus hijos pudieran crecer sin miedos ni tampoco grandes temores. Con esto llego también el momento de elegir un gran líder para el pueblo como se necesitaba alguien de gran poder para guiar a un pueblo de tal magnitud. Hashirama cedió su puesto a Madara como el considero que era su forma de pago al hombre por la muerte de su hermano pero el Daimyo de Hi no Kuni no quería esto. El hombre político quería colocar a alguien que el pensaba que era mas digno de confianza y escogió que el que ocupara dicho puesto fuera Hashirama algo que no le sento muy bien a Madara. No ayudo que mas tarde se entero que su propio clan lo veía como algo adecuado y beneficioso ya que ellos veian a Hashirama como el mas fuerte de los dos, al final la falta de apoyo solo guio a Madara a un punto de vista negativo indicando que algún dia los clanes que formaban Konoha iban a oprimir demasiado al Uchiha pero los demás miembros no le escucharon como ellos opinaban que lo que Madara quería era solo la posicion de poder y ninguno creía que el hombre estaba interesado en esa posicion por el bien del clan. Finlmente todos esos años haciéndose mas fuerte por cualquier medio hizo que el clan pensara mal de Madara y le dieran la espalda. Con esto hecho el primer ninja renegado de Konoha existió y este fue Madara Uchiha. Pero la historia no termina ahí ya que Madara no era de los que hacia o dejaba algo sin hacer y dado que el quería esa posicion el iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para ganarla

Madara se paso varios años bajo una formación intensiva en el intento de ganar mas poder para así poder enfrentarse a Hashirama por la posicion que el ocupaba pero daba igual cuanto lo intentara como el no conseguía llegar a superar la línea que los separaba o al menos fue así por un tiempo como el llego a un momento y pensamiento de algo que estaba seguro le ayudaría: Los Biju. El poder del Sharingan seguramente le permitiría esto

Años después el apareció en cercanías de Konoha y deafio a Hashirama por el puesto de líder de la aldea como Madara veía esto como la única forma de resolver sus problemas de una buena vez y al mismo tiempo traer lo que pertenecía a los Uchiha de una buena vez como el se negaba a permitir que los Uchiha fueran vistos como un clan inferior a los Senju. El combate fue brutal y llevo a ambos antiguos amigos a destrozar gran cantidad del paisaje debido a sus diferentes ideales lo cual acabo con gran cantidad de los terrenos a lo lejano de Konoha muy destruidos. Finalmente Madara decidió hacer uso de su arma secreta y convoco al Kyubi no Kitsune. Kurama había sido previamente atacado por Madara y este había conseguido de alguna manera inducirlo bajo una podertosa ilusión ara que le sirviera como una fiel mascota. Con este nuevo poder destructivo en su comando Uchiha Madara trato de todas las formas posibles golpear y destruir a Hashirama que si no hubiera sido por su Mokuton entonces seguramente habría sido golpeado mas de una buena vez por los ataques de Madara y podría haber acabado muerto. Sin embargo Hashirama no se rendía y trataba con su Mokuton tranquilizar al enorme Biju algo que no parecía funcionar debido a la técnica Susano de Madara que el había hecho que rodeara al Kyubi por completo protegiéndolo de esa manera de cualquier ataque por su parte y haciendo imposible que el linaje de Hashirama pudiera hacer nada contra el. Sin embargo este no fue el fin del combate como cuando Hashirama se dio cuenta de todo el esfuerzo que hacia no parecía ser suficiente decidió pasar al siguiente nivel y por tanto empezó a usar su modo sabio que le permitia obtener el poder de la mismísima naturaleza. Con esto el realizo su técnica de madera mas poderosa y convoco una gigantesca estatua de madera que hacia ver pequeño al Biju y al mismo tiempo que tenia mil manos en su espalda. Pronto un nuevo asalto entre Madara y Hashirama comenzó pero en esta ocasión Madara perdió como fue superado por Hashirama y como si no fuera suficiente este vio como Hashirama le arrebato el control del Kyubi. Tras esto con todo el paisaje demolido y grandes heridas en los cuerpos de ambos guerreros los dos decidieron acabar el combate que gano Hashirama muy a su pesar como el hombre nunca quiso matar al que fue su hermano en todo menos la sangre. Sin embargo todo esto dejaba un pequeño asunto sin resolver que en la mente de Hashirama debía ser terminado lo antes posible: El Kyubi. Hashirama no sabia que hacer al principio con el o al menos eso fue hasta que su amada esposa Mito Uzumaki decidió hacer algo muy tonto y estúpido aunque ella pensó en ese momento que era lo mejor: Sello el Kyubi en ella misma

Esta acción genero lo que fue el comienzo de la era de los Jinchuriki: Los Sacrificios humanos. Personas con un Biju en su interior sellado. Estas personas nacieron porque Hashirama pensó que los nueve Biju eran demasiado poderosos y destructivos para dejarlos sueltos por ahí y pensó que lo mejor seria sellarlos para que de esta forma los Biju no destruyeran todo lo que tenían a su alcance. Despues de todo los nueve Biju tenían fama de actuar violentos aunque claro los libros de historia siempre olvidaban añadir a esta parte de la historia que los Bijus eran cazados como animales por los seres humanos que querían abusar de su poder. Kurama para proteger a su familia hizo lo único que podía pensar en hacer: contraatacar. Si los humanos querían una guerra ellos les darían una guerra y punto. Hashirama sellar los Biju solo fue lo que seria el comienzo de una era llena de problemas aunque el hombre por supuesto no sabria esto hasta que fuera el ultimo momento y ya el error hubiera sido hecho. Con esto pasado Poco a poco los clanes de diferentes países se empezaron a unir entre si para formar aldeas al igual que lo había hecho Konoha. Las siguientes aldeas fueron: Suna en Kaze no Kuni, Kumo en Kaminari no Kuni, Iwa en Tsuchi no Kuni y Kiri en Mizu no Kuni. Para asegurar la paz y garantizar el orden Hashirama cometeria el que seria el error mas tonto y mas garrafal de toda la historia del clan Senju: Repartio los Biju. Entrego un jinchuriki diferente a cada una de las naciones y durante un tiempo hubo paz o al menos la hubo en el mundo ninja en vistas generales porque Konoha se enfrento a un enemigo que jamás pensaron que iban a tener ya que dicho enemigo era un aliado de toda la vida pero claron cuando haces lo que haces sin consultar pues la cagas

Este enemigo fue un clan de inmenso poder que era mas que capaz de hacer ver lo que hacían Madara y Hashirama como un juego de niños. Este clan fue el clan Uzumaki. Los Uzumaki eran un clan que a diferencia del resto de clanes no tenían ambiciones de dominación mundial ni que querían abarcar grandes territorios sino que ellos querían única y sencillamente cumplir con el legado de sus antiguos y del patriarca de su clan: la paz. Ellos solo querían vivir en paz y por tanto se quedaron en su isla tranquilamente sin meterse en problemas innecesarios ni declarar guerras ni causar problemas. Sin embargo en algunas ocasiones los problemas venían a ellos que era el como se habían metido en un mal lio mas de una vez. Como muchos clanes vieron a los Uzumaki como unos tranquilos muchos llegaron a pensar que podrían atacarlos sin tener ningún problema pero se equivocaron: Eso fue un error mayúscula que solo causo grandes ríos de destrucción y muerte. Los Uumaki podían creer en la paz y en no molestar a la gente pero si creían en el que había que asegurarse de que la gente entendiera su lugar en la cadena alimenticia ninja por lo que cada vez que un clan los atacaba ellos los golpeaban de semejante forma que los diezmaban sin piedad. Muchos clanes acabaron extinguidos por las acciones de los Uzumaki y muchos otros acabaron con números tan bajos que debieron juntarse con otros para sobrevivir. El clan Uzumki descendia de Asura que era el segundo hijo de Hagoromo y eso los convertía en un clan primo de los Senju, de hecho la mayor parte del conocimiento de fuinjutsu de los Senju venia de los Uzumaki y por tanto eran muy respetados por sus parientes. Sin embargo había una razón por la cual el clan Uzumaki aun pese a sus bajos números siempre dominaban y aplastaban a sus agresores o mas bien tres razones: la primera era que se trataban de maestros de fuinjutsu y esto de por si ya los convertía en monstruos capaces de convertir cualquier campo de batalla a su antojo. Por sino fuera suficiente sus usos del fuinjutsu les permitia literalmente controlarlo todo desde los elementos mismos, desde la vida y la muerte y las leyes físicas Ellos no tenían ningún limite para lo que podían hacer y desde luego se lo recordaban a todos los que los atacaban como un recuerdo feroz y brutal

El segundo punto que los hacia temibles era su kenjutsu. Los Uzumaki llegaron a la conclusión que el Taijutsu no les permitiría siempre acabar con las victimas de una manera rápida y simple por lo que pensaron que era mejor hacerse muy versátiles en algo que les permitiera matar de un solo golpe y así es como se metieron en kenjutsu. Sin embargo los Uzumaki no querían simples espadas, de hecho ellos no querían simples armas tampoco hechas de chakra metal sino que decidieron idear su propio método de forja para sus espadas. Normalmente uno pensaría que con chakra metal uno debería darse por vencido y ser agradecido pero los Uzumaki eran un clan que no se andaba con chiquitas y querían estar siempre con aquello que les daría la ventaja definitiva. Por lo que desarrollaron su propio método de forja de armas con la ayuda de una convocatoria que resulto en las espadas elementales. Armas capaces de hacer posible lo imposible. Estar armas eran creadas cada una de manera personal por aquel que era el armero del clan convocatoria mientras que el que quería empuñarla tenia que hacer un tipo de aportaciones. El proceso era simple y a la vez complejo y consistía en un método de forja normal y natural solo que se añadían a la mezcla del metal ciertas cosas. La primera de todas ellas eran materiales adecuados para permitir que la espada siguiera siendo fuerte y dura como el diamante pero ligera como el titanio, además se le añadían componentes tremendamente conductores del chakra lo que le permitiría absorber adecuadamente el chakra. Pero la parte final de este proyecto llevaba a lo que era la parte mas importante y era infundir su chakra en la propia hoja. No bastaba con un poco sino que había que inyectar en la hoja la mayor parte del chakra de la persona dejándolo solo con lo suficiente para que pudieran terminar la obra maestra que estaban creando. Esto hacia a las espadas semi sensibles a sus poseedores haciendo que sea imposible que alguien que no tenia su mismo chakra empuñar la espada. Pero esa no era la mejor parte sino que donde verdaderamente destacaban era en que la espada ganaba el poder y la influencia sobre el elemento en que el Uzumaki destacara. Sin un Uzumaki usaba el viento la espada misma podría hacer cosas con el control del viento que nadie mas podría y por tanto dando al portador una considerable superioridad sobre los que tenia delante de el aunque fueran usuarios de fuego ya que el pleno control del viento podía anular el fuego

El tercer y ultimo don era algo mas bien esquivo y que no se daba en todos los miembros del clan Uzumaki sino solo en unos pocos. Los miembros del clan Uzumaki siempre han sido bendecidos con varias cosas: la primera la longevidad y la segunda masivas reservas de chakra. Pero no todos los Uzumaki nacia con un estilo idéntico. Algunos nacian con un dominio sobre el poder del espíritu o la energía Yin mientras que muchos otros nacian con el dominio en el poder de la energía Yang o la energía física. Habia veces que la manifestación de estas dos energias afectaban a las propias espadas y en vez de tomar el poder de la capacidad elemental tomaban uno de estos dos poderes haciendo así a los miembros del clan Uzumaki mortales y diversos. Sin embargo había ocasiones que nacia uno con un equilibrio de ambas energias, nacia uno con tanto influencia del Yin como del Yang dándole así acceso a un chakra tan fuerte y condensado que podía crear objetos con su chakra y en ocasiones podía ser suficiente para contener a las grandes citaciones e incluso los propios Biju. Este era el poder mismo tanto para destruir como para crear y facilitaba a su portador la tarea de dirigir a los Uzumaki y de protegerlos de todo mal. Cuando un Uzumaki nacia con este don era considerado como un milagro y considerado como lo mas cercano a un dios como eran capaces de crear y destruir todo aquello que se colocara a su alcance sin importar nada ni nadie mas. Este fue el tercer poder que bendijo a los Uzumaki para poder defender su hogar y a su familia de cualquier mal y destruir a cualquier enemigo sin importar su procedencia

El caso fue que crear los nueve jinchuriki fue un error abismal por parte de Hashirama. Uzumaki Yamamoto el actual líder del clan, un hombre joven, fuerte y poderoso que hacia empequeñecer a Hashirama demostró su descontento con tal decisión y que su propia hermana hubiera hecho semejante cosa solo sirvió para encender la pira aun mas fuerte y que el hombre que era actual líder del clan se cabreara aun mas y todo esto debido a una simple y sencilla razón: los Biju eran sagrados. Yamamoto así como todo el clan Uzumaki llegaron a la conclusión de que los Biju existían por una razón no simplemente aparecieron y ya esta y lo que descubrieron les encanto tanto como los horrorizo. Ellos aprendieron la existencia del Juubi y lo que Hagoromo tuvo que hacer para garantizar la seguridad del mundo. Siendo como eran los Uzumaki con la familia ellos podía decirse que quería golpear muchas veces a Hagoromo por dejar nueve criaturas indefensas contra el mundo que podía ser cruel y brutal por no decir que tratarían de aprovechar su poder y su energía. Ellos prometieron a los nueve Biju que los protegerían como pudieran y a cambio los Biju jamás hicieron nada contra ellos. Pero ahora eso se había jodido completamente por las acciones de Hashirama. Hashirama trato de excusarse con yamamoto, trato de decir que servirían a un destino mayor que seria el de proteger a la humanidad y de garantizar la paz. Eso solo le gano una paliza tan brutal que le rompió todos los huesos del cuerpo. Yamamoto uso de ejemplo a Hashirama por lo que sus acciones habían hecho pero mas tarde hablo con Mito pidiéndole que hablara con el. Ella trato de defender al hombre solo para ser silenciada por un Yamamoto lleno de ira y disgusto sin fin. Ella había sido criado como el para entender a los Biju y sin embargo ella había abandonado sus ideales solo porque el hombre que amaba pensaba que era una gran idea. Una acción requerían una reacción y por mucho que le doliera a Yamamoto el no tuvo otra elección que declarar a Mito y sus descendientes como no Uzumakis siempre y cuando no se volvieran a casar con la familia Uzumaki pero que en dicho caso la propia Mito seguiría sin ser reconocida como una Uzumaki y solo los hijos de la pareja serian vistos como tales. Todo esto fue por romper un juramento sagrado y por esclavizar a una raza sin ningún sentido en dicha acción. Ese dia Mito acabo tremendamente destrozada como el clan Uzumaki solo había dicho que aunque permanecerían aliados a Konoha ellos consideraron a los miembro de la familia Senju como traidores por usar sus enseñanzas para ir en contra de sus costumbres y desgraciadamente para muchos se vio finalmente que los Uzumaki no se habían equivocado en sus pronósticos y que finalmente los jichurikis serian usados para la guerra

Al final resulto que las otras naciones vieron a los jinchurikis mas que como formas de manejar la paz sino como armas de destrucción masiva y por tanto comenzaron su formación con la intención de convertirlos en herramientas utiles para sus respectivos pueblos sin importar los deseos de Hashirama. Finalmente estallo la primera gran guerra ninja donde al principio de esta Hashirama perdió la vida a manos de un grupo de ataque jinchuriki. Eso destrozo aun mas el corazón de Mito ya que la mujer había amado con todo su corazón a su marido y lo había seguido tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo y ella esperaba sinceramente que la gente se comportara como el esperaba. Sin embargo como un golpe a ella esto solo demostró que lo que su familia decía y abogaba era mas cierto que nunca y que ella y solo ella era la responsable de una guerra y también la responsable de la muerte del hombre que amaba. La guerra continuo y el hermano de Hashirama tomo las riendas. El consiguió llevar a Konoha a través de la guerra sin muchos problemas como sus habilidades de combate si bien no al nivel de su hermano si eran mas que impresionantes por lo que consiguió llevar a Konoha a través de la guerra y al mismo tiempo entrenar un grupo de jóvenes que estaban mas que preparados y entrenados para lograr tal cosa. De hecho Tobirama también fue capaz de militarizar aun mas la aldea y asegurar su supervivencia. Desgraciadamente para Tobirama al final de la guerra el y sus alumnos fueron traicionados por Kumo y este tuvo que sacrificarse para garantizar un golpe de gran poder a aquellos que querían hacer mal contra el y su pueblo. Tobirama Senju se llevo por delante antes de morir a nueve ninjas clase S y casi mato a un jinchuriki en estado dos. Con esto hecho Konoha termino la guerra con un nuevo kage que se trataba de un hombre joven y de grandes habilidades: Sarutobi Hiruzen

Este joven trato por todos los medios de solucionar el problemón que tenia con los Uzumaki como el sabia que la familia no debía ser en peleas pero no ayudaba que ellos habían tenido la razón en todo momento. Los Uzumaki no lo sabían pero estaban en la mira de un hombre que tenia planes para el mundo y que los necesitaba fuera del campo de juego por lo que durante años el manipulo y estuvo tejiendo las maniobras necesarias para destruir a los Uzumaki. El espero a que Yamamoto estuviera viejo y tuviera que pasar la carga para otro liderar el clan pero el cometió un desliz y eso le dio un margen de maniobra a Yamamoto para hacer algo que mas tarde iba a hacer a este hombre temblar de miedo. Yamamoto se entero de los planes de destrucción de Uzu con dos años de antelación y decidió que tenia que hacer dos cosas: La primera de ellas era garantizar la seguridad y el futuro de su pueblo por lo que el busco una forma de poner a salvo a la futura generación del clan Uzumaki. Pero la otra era mas difícil y mucho mas dolorosa. El sabia que Mito se moria y cuando muriera Kurama seria libre, el no se oponía a esto pero esta persona buscaba el control de los Biju y que mejor manera que destruir a los Uzumaki para conseguir esto. Yamamoto sabia que solo tenia una opción y decidió que debía mandar a su nieta Kushina para asegurar no solo una esperanza contra este hombre en el futuro sino para pagar una deuda que había sido hecha con el poderoso Biju como Yamamoto todavía se sentía en deuda con el Biju. asiue cuando faltaban semanas para la invasión Yamamoto envio a su nieta Kushina Uzumaki a Konoha con la intención de convertirse en la nueva jinchuriki mientras que el traslado fuera de Uzu a todos los miembros del clan que no podían luchar a algún lugar seguro. Lo que sucedió en Uzu fue algo que paso a la historia del mundo ninja como la Guerra ninja mas corta y a la vez la batalla mas brutal de todos los tiempos diciéndose que solo unos dioses podían luchar de esa manera tan brutal

Uzu fue atacada por Suna, Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, Ame, Kusa y Taki. Todas estas naciones mandaron un considerable ejercito con la intención de aplastar la pequeña nación y de ahí lanzar un ataque total contra Uzu. Mas de treinta mil ninjas fueron a esa misión y solo volvieron treinta ninjas. Yamamoto tomo a si mismo la obligación de destruir el grueso del ejercito enemigo y pese a su edad demostró el poder del clan Uzumaki como el aniquilo sin piedad a todos los que se pusieron al alcance de su hoja. La espada de Yamamoto estaba imbuida en su chakra de fuego que mezclado con su poderoso chakra condensado estaba creando violentas explosiones de chakra y fuertes llamaradas que estaban arrasando todo lo que tomaba en su camino. Por supuesto Yamamoto sabia que iba a morir asique como ultimo acto el dejo que todos los enemigos se acercaran a el y con su Chakra creo pilares gigantescos de fuego. No sobrevivió ninguno de los que le atacaron. En la isla los restantes miembros del clan se lanzaron contra los invasores restantes con el objetivo de que los supervivientes llegaran de nuevo a sus países y les dieran un mensaje escrito en sangre: _´´con el Uzumaki no se juega. Nosotros nos perderemos hoy pero mañana nuestra leyenda empezara. La paz que buscamos un dia llegara y un Uzumaki será el que la traerá``._ Ese dia el clan Uzumaki fe destruido pero la leyenda de los demonios rojos se conto en cada aldea ninja. Los Uzumaki se convirtieron en los hombres del saco para cualquier nación como veian lo que hicieron como monstruos con poder ilimitado y por si eso no fuera suficiente solo un Uzumaki podría llegar a la tierra sagrada de Uzu que ahora estaba sellada y solo un descendiente directo de Yamamoto Uzumaki podría abrir el lugar. Incluso Konoha aprendió de su desafio y de su muerte aunque el corazón de Mito Uzumaki mas sufrió como mas culpable se sintió, no ayudo que Kushina se parecía a Yamamoto en su carácter explosivo y bromista cuando eran niños y comprendió que sus errores habían costado mas alla de lo que jamás podría solucionar. Aunque curiosamente Kushina jamás tomo en cuenta nada de Mito ya que aunque ella estaba muy disgustada con ella su abuelo le había enseñado hace mucho tiempo que el estar enfadado no ayuda en nada y que esa energía tenia formas mejores de ser usada. Sin contar con que su padre también le había enseñado a su hija que cualquier cosa que pasara de ahí en adelante pesaria sobre el corazón de Mito Uzumaki hasta el momento de su muerte como ella aunque indirectamente había sido la responsable de la destrucción de su clan y de la muerte de varias personas así como la esclavitud fue por estos motivos que Kushina nunca condeno a Mito pese a tener mas que motivos suficientes

La llegada a Konoha de Kushina fue vista con temor por muchos ya que lo que había hecho su clan era algo solo posible en las leyendas y por tanto muchos la rechazaron por temer y temiendo que fuera en realidad un demonio haciendo que la pobre niña viviera sola toda su vida. La directiva de Konoha con el clan Shimura a la cabeza quería que ella contara los secretos de Uzu a lo que ella no solo se negó sino que además informo de que jamás permitiría que nadie tomara un solo secreto de su clan tanto de fuinjutsu como las otras dos cosas que los hicieron famosos. Con el tiempo ella tuvo que asumir la pesada carga de ser la jinchuriki de Kurama y ella a decir verdad tuvo charlas con Kurama explicándole la situación y lo que había pasado. Para Kurama fue mas que obvio que el exterminio del clan Uzumaki fue una maniobra para garantizar que no se interpusieran en el objetivo de un tercero para su objetivo final lo cual lo llevo a un ataque de ira imposible y le hizo cuesionarse muchas cosas. Ella gano una considerable cantidad de poder pero ella sabia que no era su abuelo como no obtuvo el Chakra tan condensado de su abuelo, fuerte si pero no tanto como el. El tiempo paso en Konoha y la gente pareció olvidar el terror de los demonios rojos por lo que Kumo decidió hacer una cosa con la intención única de asegurarse de que tendrían el ultimo Uzumaki

Un dia de alguna forma misteriosa un equipo de ninjas de Kumo logro entrar en Konoha y secuestrar a Kushina. Pese a su valentía curiosamente nadie vino a salvarla y eso que hizo mucho ruido en el proceso de ser secuestrada. Ella estaba siendo enviada a Kumo pero ella sabia lo que le esperaba allí y estaba contemplando suicidarse para llevarse consigo por delante a tantos bastardos de Kumo como fuera posible. Sin embargo algo inesperado ocurrió. Un joven vino a su rescate y el derroto a todos los ninjas que estaban todavía con vida. El nombre de dicho Joven era Minato Namikaze y el seria conocido mas tarde como el legendario Rayo Amarillo por su velocidad y sus técnicas. Con esto hecho Minato volvió con Kushina a Konoha y el informo a Hiruzen de lo Ocurrido Hiruzen investigo lo que paso pero solo llevo a pruebas circunstanciales de que el clan Shimura había permitido junto con el clan Uchiha y el Hyuga de alguna manera un punto de entrada para esos ninjas de Kumo lo cual lo hizo lleno de rabia. Le molestaba que el Daimyo se metiera en políticas ninja ya que el hombre estaba secretamente muy fascinado con dichos clanes y por tanto el no haría nada en su contra. Hiruzen sin embargo sabia que Kushina se iba a vengar de lo lindo y si no pudiera ser ahora u hoy tal vez ella no se vengaría pero algún dia su venganza llegaría hacia los responsables y entonces todo el mundo recordaría que con los Uzumaki no se jugaba. Esto sin embargo desato una lluvia de hostilidades entre Kumo y Konoha y Kumo fue rápidamente apoyada por Iwa mientras que Suna se unió a Konoha para evitar una invasión de Iwa ya que habían perdido al Sandaime Kazekage. Pronto la guerra estallo y durante mucho tiempo pareció que no iba a haber un desequilibrio algo que incluso los jinchuriki no podían romper pero claro paso el tiempo y pronto llego un nuevo par de combatientes por parte de Konoha al campo de batalla: Minato y Kushina. Solo ellos dos serian lo suficientemente potentes como para cambiar la guerra con Kushina en una forma de justicia femenina aplasto y destrozo los ejércitos de Kumo incluyendo en este grupo a los jinchurikis de Kumo. Su propia espada como todas las del clan Uzumaki la hizo mortal y peligrosa y su manipulación Yin le dio la clara ventaja sobre los jinchuriki llegando a someterlos. Por otro lado luego estaba Iwa que desgraciadamente se las vio contra Minato y sus técnicas espacio tiempo. No tardo en masacrar sus ejércitos de tal forma rápida y precisa que al final la guerra acabo con Kumo y con Iwa tan golpeadas y en el caso de la ultima nación sin su Kage que finalmente la paz llego a las naciones elementales y un nuevo capitulo por tanto podría comenzar. Además tanto Minato como Kushina querían comenzar una familia por lo que ambos estaban contentos con la guerra terminar

Sin embargo la guerra había dejado claro al Sandaime una cosa: Era viejo y debía de dejar el cargo que ostentaba a favor de alguien mas joven y mas poderoso. Curiosamente el consejo anciano quería a Orochimaru pero el supo ver que su alumno tenia algo que no auguraba un buen futuro para el ninja palido asique al final decidió que no era buena idea declarar a Orochimaru como el nuevo Hokage. En vez de eso el considero como nuevo Hokage a Minato viendo como el por si mismo había sacrificado a tod el ejercito de Iwa, el estaba en realidad entre Kushina y Minato pero Kushina pensó que ser Hokage implicaría pasar poco tiempo con su hijo futuro y eso la disuadió completamente de esa idea por lo que fue finalmente Minato el que ocupo el puesto como el Yondaime Hokage de Konoha y así pasaría con ellos un tiempo de paz aunque la paz como todo no puede ser eterno cuando alguien tiene interés en que no lo sea y fue por esto que comenzó en realidad la historia y la aventura de un joven muy especial

Lo que nadie sabia es que parecía estar en una tradición ya que el asiento no había salido mas alla del clan Senju. Si Senju ya que resultaba que Minato en realidad era el hijo de Tsunade Senju y bisnieto de Hashirama Senju y Mito Senju. El solo había contado esta verdad impactante a Kushina y el en realidad había tenido un miedo inmenso a decírselo ya que resultaba que el sabia de los acontecimientos que llevaron a Mito dejar de ser una Uzumaki. El se sorprendió cuando Kushina lo llamo un tonto por pensar que dejaría de quererlo y por tanto ella simple y llanamente le indico que juntos tendrían la familia mas grandiosa del mundo y que nadie se podría interponer en su camino ya que ellos se encargarían de ello. Para Minato esto fue perfecto porque resultaba que así la paz entre sus dos clanes podría llegar además al mismo tiempo su bisabuela podría descansar en paz. Ajeno a ellos se acercaba una sombra a gran velocidad con la intención de quitarles la felicidad a los dos y de amenazar a su futura familia por lo que lo único que podrían hacer es enfrentarse a ella. Sin embargo aun quedaba un buen tiempo para que esa sombra llegara y ninguno de ellos podría estar sabiendo cuando esta sombra atacaría lo que si en si es malo imaginate como seria de malo cuando fuera que Kushina estuviera embarazada. Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy serias

* * *

 **-10 De Octubre Algunos Años Mas tarde-**

Durante tres años Konoha no había dejado de florecer debido a lo bien que les iban las cosas y como de bien se les estaban poniendo gracias al sabio liderazgo de Minato en el proceso para llegar y convertirse en una aldea aun mas poderosa. Minato estaba siempre en un conflicto con determinados grupos dentro de Konoha a los que no les gustaba el ideal que estaba ahora con Konoha y aeso había que añadirle que Minato había cogido una sola esposa algo que aunque muy bueno en la mente de algunos no estaba bien. Estos que se oponían tanto a Minato eran los tres ancianos consejeros, a decir verdad estos tres eran una espina para Minato y el los quería ver desde hace mucho fuera pero debido a los años de experiencia y al tiempo que habían dedicado al servicio de la hoja pues era fácil de decir que eso no era algo muy posible por suceder ya que resultaba que muchos los querían en esa posicion (lease como muchas personas de origen civil que se beneficiaban de todas las políticas de los ancianos los querían en dichos puestos), también los ancianos habian hecho todo lo posible por interponerse en el camino de Minato y hacer imposible que esas reformas llegara a toda Konoha como estaban destinadas a realizar cambios severos en la infraestructura de Konoha así como en la forma de gobierno y el control de la fuerza militar ya que esto por supuesto era algo que Minato buscaba y despojar cualquier autoridad de los amncianos así como los concejales civiles. Como si eso no fuera suficiente Minato sabia que el padre de Fugaku Uchiha y los ancianos Hyuga eran responsables junto con Danzo del casi secuestro de Kushina y el estaba haciendo todo lo posible por agradecerles esta acción (lease como que estaba jodiendo de tal manera todas sus opiniones que ahora hacia que parezcan los malos y las peores personas en Konoha) Con esto dicho y hecho ahora se podía ver al pobre Minato en su estudio trabajando arduamente…o mas bien es lo que parecía como había diversos clones que estaban haciendo las diversas tareas de administración de Konoha mientras que el propio Minato leia algunos de los informes que uno de sus clones había apartado para que el le diera una observación completamente detallada de la situación y de tdo el asunto. Huelga decir que lo que estaba viendo no hacia a Minato lo mas minimo contento si es que su rostro era un solo rasgo de dicha emoción y era todo porque estaba leyendo un informe de un equipo en colaboración con uno de los miembros del cuerpo de policía Uchiha

Resultaba que el miembro de dicho equipo mas que ayudar habia entorpecido todo el asunto al equipo chunin y casi había hecho que un criminal escapara, como si eso no fuera suficientemente malo se había tratado de hacer que la policía militar se llevara el merito del asunto así como llevarse al prisionero a su cuartel. Por suerte el equipo Chunin dejo bien claro que dicha acción no seria posible porque se trataba de un prisionero del cuerpo funcionario y aunque los Uciha podían encargarse de la mayoría de los delitos los delitos cometidos por miembros de los funcionarios del estado eran juzgados personalmente por el propio Hokage por lo que de ahí que el joven Minato estaba en si por encima del cuerpo de policía una vez mas. Sin embargo en ese momento fue cuando sucedió algo impresionante: ´´Señor su esposa esa de parto``. Minato solo parpadeo por unos momentos como si fuera una ersona que no había entendido muy bien lo que le habían dicho asique cuando por fin su cerebro relaciono lo que le había dicho su fiel subordinado el solo pudo hacer lo que cualquier persona normal en elmundo podía hacer: Salio escopeteado de la habitación en la que estaba y salió directamente a donde su esposa Kushina iba a estar dando a luz que por desgracia no era un hospital dentro de Konoa sino que se trataba de una cueva a las afueras del pueblo por si en algún caso la situación del embarazo se volvia problematica y por tanto el Kyubi se liberaba de la junta que lo contenía dentro del cuerpo de Kushina. No es como si el Kyubi no supiera de esto y no tuviera ninguna intención de aprovecharse pero si se corria la voz de que Kushina tenia un control completo del Biju mucha gente iba a hacer preguntas muy complejas que en estos momentos no eran nada necesarias a decir verdad

* * *

 **-Cueva Exterior De Konoha-**

La situación era insostenible. Ningun ser humano podría enfrentarse al ser con el que Minato se estaba enfrentando en este mismo momento. La mano de Minato se podía ver como comicamente se partia no por un lado sino por muchos y como Kushina estaba riéndose de forma maquiavélica mientras que disfrutaba de ver sufrir a su dulce marido. Si ella era una Uzumaki, cualquier duda de esto que cualquier persona podrá tener era ahora anulada debido al increíble dolor que ella estaba proporcionándole a su amado marido por haberse atrevido a dejarla embarazada. Durante nueve meses ella había tenido que soportar los incesantes momentos de malestar causados por el embarazo durante nueve meses tuvo problemas estomacales y tuvo que dejar de comer Ramen, eso de por si fue mas que suficiente como para mandarla loca de dolor acerca de todas las cosas que ella podía haber elegido padecer en su vida. Pero también había que decir como algo positivo que con esto del embarazo había podido manejar a Minato como ella había querido. Su dulce y amable marido se había convertido en poco menos que un criado glorificado al que ella había utilizado a su gusto y al que había mandado por todas partes para satisfacer todos y cada uno de sus caprichos. Pero ahora estaba en una situación peor que la muerte en lo que a ella se refería, esto dolia como el jodido infierno y el sello que se debilitaba dolia también y mira que Kurama estaba tranquilo y sin hacer nada pero no, el sello había dicho que iba a joderle el dia a ella y parecía estar mas que dispuesto a cumplir su increíblemente importante misión de joderle el dia, solo su mala suerte: ´´animo Kushina-chan esto esta a punto de terminar y una vez esto termine piensa en las toneladas de Ramen que podras comer o ejor aun piensa en lo mucho que podras fardar de tener un hijo lindo y guapo en vez de un niño con el ceño constante como los hijos de tu amiga Mikoto``. Bueno kushina tenia que admitir que cuando su querido marido se proponía tranquilizarla y darle animo desde luego era todo un maestro. No había nada que la podría satisfacer mas que ver la cara de Mikoto al ver siempre a su pequeño bebe sonreir mientras que sus hijos solo tenian el ceño fruncido si eso podía animarla bastante. O al menos fue hasta que sintió un terrible y desgarrador dolor que la atravesó. Punto positivo el niño estaba fuera, punto negativo es que dolia como una perra. Aunque cuando Kushina levanto la cabeza y miro a su bebe sintió que todo el dolor que había sufrido bien que merecía la pena, ella podía ver la bondad y tranquilidad en el pequeño bebe y la hacia preguntarse si su hijo amaría tanto como ella lo de gastar bromas a las personas que la rodeaban. La felicidad sin saberlo ellos estaba a punto de terminar por las acciones de una persona

Biwako estaba llevando a el pequeño bebe a lavar cuando sintió como alguien la agarro del cuello, no tuvo tiempo de gritar, al siguiente momento ella esaba muerta con su cuello roto: ´´Sera mejor que se separe de la jinchuriki Yondaime Hokage, o de lo contrario sabremos si tu hijo es tan habl de lucha como tu nada mas nacer``. Minato y Kushina miraron como un hombre con una mascara naranja con solo una apertura estaba ante ellos con su bebe entre sus manos. Minato trato de razonar con el hombre enmascarado creyendo que esto seria una via posible, por desgracia no fue así como el se vio obligado a saltar para salvar a su hijo de ser apuñalado en la espalda por un kunai justo cuando estaba en el aire. Por suerte Minato gracias a su inmensa velocidad pudo salvar a su hijo o al menos eso pareció ya que el hombre enmascarado solo activo los sellos explosivos que había puesto en la manta del pequeño Naruto haciéndolos a todos detonar para conseguir alejar a Minato de allí. Cuando Minato desapareció de allí el hombre se dirigió a Kushina y la llevo a algún lugar alejado de la cueva y que estaba bastante próximo a Konoha. Con un solo gesto de su ojo visible el consiguió sacar de Kushina a Kurama que fue sorprendido por la aparición de este hombre y no tuvo tiempo para prepararse contra el genjutsu que venia aunque en el lado positivo había que añadir que sabia dos cosas bastante buenas: la primera es que el ninja en cuestión tenia células del Shodaime en el y la segunda es que reconoció la sensación del Chakra de Obito Uchiha. Kurama sabia que ahora podía ser controlado pero mas tarde o mas temprano el tendría su venganza y se aseguraría de que Kushina lo disfrutara tanto como el. Por desgracia el no veria a la persona que había llegado a ver como una pequeña hermana nunca mas, pero esto al mismo tiempo solo confirmo una creencia en Kurama: El Mejor Uchiha el Uchiha muerto

Justo cuando el Kurama hipnoizado estaba a punto de golpear a Kushina Minato apareció allí y se la llevo de un teletransporte a donde había dejado a su joven y recién nacido hijo. Kushina estaba en lagrimas porque sabia lo que se avecinaba para ella. Su chakra tan firme y potente le había permitido aguantar la extracción pero ella sabia que no iba a sobrevivir a esta noche. Le dolia en el corazón porque ella tenia la esperanza de que podría formar por fin una familia, de que podría tener lo que tan ansiosamente había soñado desde años y ahora ella solo podía ver como ese sueño se le escapaba, lo único que podría atesorar es que mientras podría al menos disfrutar de la vista del mayor regalo del mundo para ella: Su hijo

* * *

 **-Konoha No Sato-**

Las cosas en Konoha No Sato no iban muy bien y bonitas. En el lado tremendamente negativo del asunto tenian que un Biju de poder insuperable estaba atacando la aldea, en el lado positivo tenian que era en el distrito mercantil por lo que no se debía temer por la perdida de vidas inocentes pero claro los ninjas que trataban de detener a la criatura en cuestión no estaban precisamente en una atracción de feria. Otra cosa buena es que Minato había interceptado la Bijudama con uno de sus jutsus espacio/tiempo y la había enviado muy lejos por lo que la explosión no afecto a Konoha. Estaba a punto de invocar a Gamabunta cuando el enmascarado que era Obito apareció y trato de succionarlo en un agujero de gusano y así poder evitar que se sacrificara por el pueblo. Por desgracia para Obito aquí fue cuando sus planes empezaron a truncarse. Se demostró que como un ninja era incompetente y que hasta ahora todo lo que había sido capaz de hacer era gracias a los genes del primer Hokage así como el poder evolucionado de su sharingan que le dejaba usar Kamui con tanta facilidad. Pronto lo primero que le paso fue que su ventaja sobre Minato fue eliminada cuando Minato comprendió perfectamente el poder de su ojo, pero lo peor no fue eso sino que recibió un impacto de tal manera del Rasengan que lo dejo inmovilizado y sin la posibilidad de seguir controlando el Kyubi. El sabia que tendría que retirarse por el momento pero la rabia estaba ahí. Odiaba a Konoha con una pasión sin limites, odiaba a Minato por no evitar que Rin Muriera pero claro cuando se trataba de su familia el hombre era verdaderamente rápido por lo que solo pudo pensar en lo bonito que seria mostrarles en algún momento del futuro al dulce niño que habían tenido como el fue el responsable de la muerte de sus padres, si eso seria magnifico y el ultimo golpe al legado de Minato Namikaze: ´´Me puedes haber vencido hoy pero ambos sabemos que solo tienes una opción para detener al Kyubi. Tu moriras hoy, tu esposa morirá hoy y tu hijo quedara a mi merced. Un dia vendre a por el y me lo llevara. Nada me impedirá mi ambicion y quiero que sepas que cuando tu hijo este ante mi, cuando tu hijo se enfrente a la desesperación mas absoluta yo le mostrare este grandioso momento y enseñarle como su papi fue incapaz de protegerlo. Tu hijo morirá y será culpa tuya y solo tuya Yondaime porque en realidad no eres un héroe solo un estúpido con sueños heroicos``. Con esto dicho el Yondaime no pudo evitar llorar porque sabia que lo que le había dicho era una verdad sin ninguna pizca de mentira, su hijo iba a crecer solo y no tenia modo alguno de evitar eso…sin embargo había una opción. El realizo un Kage Bunshin avanzado y le ordeno hacer lo único que podía hacer para asegurar que su bebe creciera fuerte en el futuro: Dejar su herencia a buen recaudo

Una vez el Kage Bunshin se marcho el sabia que tendría minutos y por suerte el sabia que cumpliría con su cometido gracias a las medidas de precaucion que el siempre tenia. Le podía llamar paranoica pero nunca duele estar listo para cualquier imprevisto. Con esto el se posiciono y envio un clon a por Naruto, fue sorprendido cuando segundos despues su esposa apareció en el lugar y lo miraba con ojos llenos de tristeza absoluta. El sabia que ella había aceptado la muerte y estaba en realidad solo manteniendo su espíritu fuerte como siempre. Minato al ver esto como la única oportunidad que tendrían espero pacientemente antes de que su esposa levanto un centenar de cadenas para mantener sujeto a Kurama que seguía un poco bajo los efectos del Genjutsu. Luego puso una barrera alrededor de ellos y se dispuso a que empezara el proceso que los separaría de su hijo para mucho tiempo. En ese momento el clon de Minato se disipo informándole de que todo estaba sano y a salvo en el lugar mas seguro del pueblo y que el podría proceder sin ninguna duda con lo que estaba previsto para ahora: ´´Naru-chan, soy tu madre. Nunca me vas a ver y nunca me vas a conocer pero quiero que sepas que eres lo mas precioso para mi en esta vida. Eres aquello que me había dado la esperanza de poder tener una futura familia. No hay nada que deseara mas que estar a tu lado en todos los momenos mas importantes de tu vida: Tu primera broma, tu primera juega, tu primera novia, tu primera muerte y por supuesto el dia de tu boda. No puedo decirte lo importante que eres para mi solo con las palabras porque creo que no hay forma humana de manifestar este sentimiento con palabras. Solo puedo decirte que te quiero con mi vida y que siempre estare viendo detrás de ti. No culpes a Kurama mi hijo, el es también una victima y no el culpable de todo esto. Entrena lo mas fuerte que puedas mi rayo de sol porque tiempos muy duros se avecinan y solo te veo a ti en medio de todo ya que despues de todo eres un uzumaki esta en nuestra sangre el meternos en peleas de manera constante``. Con esas palabras Kushina no pudo evitar llorar de una manera que nadie habría creido jamás de la que se llamaba la ultima Demonio Roja, sin que ella lo supiera Kurama había captado la conversación y tenia para siempre guardado en su memoria este recuerdo y el dolor que sentía en su corazón era tal que no muchos habría creido posible, las lagrimas en sus ojos eran testigo de esto: ´´Naruto soy tu padre, se que esperas toda una charla de la grandeza pero solo te puedo perdir unas pocas cosas: Crece fuerte, no la jodas como nuestro antepasado y por lo que mas quieras mi hijo encuentra a alguien que te ame, eso siempre es mas un regalo de lo que cualquiera podría llegar a imaginarse. Te amo mi hijo``

Fue el final con un solo sello ambos padres murieron y Kurama fue sellado una vez mas en un recipiente. Lo que le esperaba a dicho niño nadie lo sabia

* * *

 **Espero que el inicio de esta historia sea satisfactorio para cada persona que me siga. Espero con ansias las opiniones y criticas asi como espero el apoyo máximo de los lectores. Gracias por el apoyo a todo el mundo**

 **Siguiente capitulo en una semana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un nuevo capitulo llega este dia. Queria actualizar antes debido a un lector estar enfermo y quería subirle el animo asique espero que guste. También quería decir que el nombre de mi cuenta de Facebook es Alexander Corvinus con una imagen del Rokudaime Raikage como Naruto. Esta cuenta ha sido creada con el objetivo de permitirme subir imágenes de mis fics asi como darme la oportunidad de responder a cuestiones de otras personas que tengan sin esperar al comentario de fanfiction o al mensaje privado**

 **En este capitulo de Naruto vertemos el comienzo de su viaje. No esperéis como dije anteriormente un consejo que podía encontrar salidad burocráticas ya que no lo habrá. Hiruzen cortara todos y cualquiera de los intentos y además contara con el apoyo del Daimyo de Hi no Kuni. También será en este capitulo que se vera por fin el comienzo del viaje de Naruto. Algunos pueden quejarse de ser muy joven cuando empieza pero creerme cuando digo que va a valer la pena. Si alguien tiene dudas o lo que sea por favor solo hacerlas y yo las responderé como pueda siempre y cuando la duda sea adecuada. Si alguien me pregunta por ejemplo si Naruto va a ser un tio que se va a por todas las mujeres dejadme decir que no va a ser asi. Naruto va a ser criado por Kurama, un ser que en este Fic ha crecido muy cerca de la mentalidad de la pareja adecuada y aunque va a ser un Harem no va a ser el típico Harem de veinte tias es mas las chicas aceptadas por Kurama deben ser muy fuertes**

 **Otro detalle que quiero aclarar es que algunos eventos de la historia van a ser cambiados por mi para que se adapten lo mejor de lo mejor para que asi no tengamos ninguna dificultad. Por ejemplo La capacidad de Obito de manipular Jinchuriki va a ser cambiada un poco. No por nada pero por muchas células de Hashirama y un gran Sharingan dudo que el imbécil sea un gran ninja. El dependía mucho de esas cosas. También quiero informar que ciertos personajes aunque haya cambios en la historia seguirán siendo culos como por ejemplo Neji**

 **Ahora os dejo con mi nuevo capitulo**

* * *

 **EL DESTINO DE UZUMAKI NARUTO**

 **-Konoha: Sala Del Consejo-**

Una semana. Ese es el tiempo que Hiruzen Sarutobi había tenido exactamente para llorar a los muertos dentro de su familia. Su amada esposa Biwako había fallecido y lo peor de todo es que no había sido por el ataque del Kyubi sino que había sido a manos de un tercero. Para Hiruzen Sarutobi la vida había recibido un duro golpe y mucho mas cuando encontró a Minato y Kushina abrazando a un recién nacido Naruto. El podía ver que estaban muertos pero tenian esa sonrisa en ellos que indicaba que en el ultimo de los momentos de su vida habían estado felices por sus acciones para salvar a su pequeño hijo. Durante una semana Hiruzen Sarutobi había movido todas las piedras a las que había tenido acceso para asegurarse de que nadie pensara que Konoha estaba débil tras el ataque. Una tercera parte de sus fuerzas estaban en bloqueo y perdida ya sea por la muerte o por estar en cuidados intensivos. El distrito comercial estaba completamente destrozado pero gracias a los dioses se podría recuperar una vez que tuvieran tiempo para poner a los ninjas a trabajar. Durante esta semana había tenido que asumir una vez mas el mando del pueblo en su totalidad como era necesario una figura de autoridad que permitiera al pueblo mantenerse unido. Pero no ayudo que durante esta semana Danzo Shimura había tratado por todos los medios de socavar su autoridad y hacerse con el control del pueblo. Por el lado positivo el podía decir que el orgullo de Danzo ahora estaba bastante golpeado porque no solo había perdido en cada intento sino que el consejo ninja estaba mas del lado de Hiruzen que nunca. Aun así pensar en todos los daños que se han ocasionado en la aldea así como el pueblo había también que hacer frente a la forma de pensar del pueblo en lo que se refería a la muerte de Minato

El fallecimiento de Minato fue recibido por muchos con gran tristeza. El era el Hokage que estaba destinado a ser en algún momento un rival mas que digno para Hashirama Senju en su mejor momento y sin embargo había muerto muy joven y sin posibilidad de pasar su legado. Mucha gente había tratado de aprovechar esta situación para hacer reclamaciones al Yondaime Hokage esperando que con su fallecimiento estas reclamaciones serian escuchadas con prontitud y entonces nadie se daría cuenta de que eran una mentira. Esas personas fueron ejecutadas sin juicio y sin la posibilidad de defenderse. Hiruzen no quería tener nada que ver con aquellos que tenian algo en contra de el Yondaime o que en vida estuvieron celosos de el y ahora aprovechaban para tratar de sacarle partido a su muerte. Kushina sin embargo no fue tan llorada, ella era conocida por muchos que si la lloraron pero la mayor parte de la población civil estaba en contra de ella porque sus políticas y formas de pensar siempre eran de las que ponían en mala situación al rico y poderoso. No ayudo que Kushina no tenia ningun problema con poner a la gente en su lugar y recordarles que eran mas débiles que ella por lo que esta gente y la población fácil de guiar y manipular no es que precisamente la lloraran demasiado. Los políticos de Konoha estaban contentos con su desaparición ya que estaban planeando en la próxima reunión con el nuevo Daimyo del Fuego para reclamar todo lo que era del clan Uzumaki para Konoha. Los propios ancianos estaban con ganas de explotar todo lo que era de origen Uzumaki ya que sin Kushina alrededor ellos sabían que no había manera de que alguien pudiera ponerse en su camino y por tanto impedirles su ambicion. Cierto es que nunca tendrían acceso a la gran cantidad de tesoros así como el resto de las cosas de gran importancia que habían dejado los Uzumaki en Uzu pero algo es algo y mejor esto que nada. Los clanes ninjas no estaban de acuerdo con esta política ya que ellos sabían que lo que le podia pasar a uno le podía pasar también a otro y por tanto lo mejor de todo es defenderse entre todos ellos pero para Fugaku uchiha las cosas no se veian de la misma forma ya que el veía esta oportunidad como la oportunidad perfecta par hacerse con todo lo que era de los Uzumaki. Su envidia y odio a Kushina era tan grande que el estaba mas que dispuesto a ir al infierno con tal de robarles todos los secretos que ellos habían almacenado a lo largo de los tiempos. Por supuesto todos los planes que todas estas personas podían tener se podían estropear con facilidad pero muchos de ellos tenian la fe y la certeza absoluta de que el Daimyo de Hi no Kuni los iba a apoyar adecuadamente en esta situación

Su razón para pensar esto era muy simple y sencilla: Por norma general los Daimyos son personas muy de complacer y con escasos conocimientos tanto ninjas como de la dirección de un gobierno y por tanto hacen mucho de escuchar las palabras de aquellos que son sus consejeros. La razón de toda esta esperanza por parte de los miembros de los consejeros civiles es porque ellos sabían muy bien el Daimyo anterior y el hombre era conocido por amar el dinero y las mujeres por lo que estaban pensando en sacarle provecho a sus vicios así como sacarle algún que otro soborno para poder así mas tarde cobrarle alguno que otro favor, por supuesto ellos no sabían como era el nuevo Daimyo pero de lo que si estaban mas que seguros es que de todo esto ellos seguirían saliendo muy beneficiados y por tanto tenian fe absoluta en salirse con la suya. Para los consejeros ancianos esta era perfecta como oportunidad porque sabían que como Daimyo era mas que probable que no supiera nada y eso añadiendo que era un Daimyo joven que ellos podrían manipularlo con facilidad y por tanto utilizarlo a su forma de pensar y hacer las cosas. Finalmente Fugaku pensaba en utilizar la gran cantidad de aprecio así como el favoritismo del anterior Daimyo par poder sacar su pequeño pedazo de todo esto. Todas estas razones eran las que querían emplear los partidarios y manipuladores con la intención de sacar provecho de la muerte de Kushina estaban pensando que el nuevo Daimyo era alguien joven e inexperto, alguin fácil de manejar y manipular. Ya que por desgracia los Daimyo crecían con la mentalidad de que por ser Daimyos ya se merecían todo lo que tenian y por tanto no se daban cuenta de sus propias acciones egoístas y tampoco se daban cuenta de el daño que hacían a su propio pueblo. El Dicho que se gobierna mejor con un pueblo listo que uno tonto era algo muy importante pero que por desgracia no muchos tenian en realidad en cuenta. Solo Hiruzen podía esperar en realidad que el Daimyo en cuestión no fuera uno de los que pensaba por todo lo que le decían y era mas bien sabio e inteligente porque de no ser así el sabia que estaban en serios problemas

Mientras que el se dirigía hacia la sala del consejo el solo podía pensar en lo que tenia al principio planeado para el pequeño Naruto. El tenia pensado en hacer saber al pueblo que era el jinchuriki del Kyubi pero un dia antes de anunciarlo el se paseo por el pueblo y escucho lo que muchos le harian al Kyubi de tener la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. Escuchar esto solo sirvió para quitar cualquier plan de la mente de Hiruzen de hacer saber del estado de Naruto hacia el pueblo en una forma general ya que podía decir con facilidad que el niño crecería de manera incorrecta y dolorosa. Eso no fue todo como el sabia que tenia que investigar al cien por cien el asunto de quien era el que había realizado el ataque porque sabia que había alguien que había provocado dicho incidente y que por si eso no fuera suficiente el tenia que encontrar una forma de cuidar del pequeño Naruto ya que sabia de manera sobrehumana como los jinchuriki necesitaban el amor para crecer verdaderamente fuertes y poderosos no es que a el le importara eso pero resultaba que Naruto era el hijo de sus dos grandes amigos y estaba mas que dispuesto a hacer lo que hiciera falta para asegurar y garantizar que el niño tuviera una vida plena. Pensando en todo esto el solo no podía evitar que las lagrimas llegaran a sus ojos ya que resultaba que el niño había nacido y sus padres habían sido arrebatados de el así como se había depositado una carga tan pesada sobre sus hombros, solo de pensar en todo esto el pensaba en que la vida era bastante injutsa y que debía haber una manera de ayudar al pequeño Uzumaki a salir de todo esto

Cuando Hiruzen entre en la sala del consejo el primer grupo de personas que vio fueron los concejales civiles. Estas personas eran para el garrapatas de la sociedad. Tenian acceso a las mayores cantidades de dinero dentro de lo civil y se dedicaban a realizar comercios un tanto dudosos y de los que salian obviamente de manera muy económica y eficientemente. Para el Hokage estas personas eran un peligro para Konoha porque no les importaba el pueblo sino sus propios bolsillos. El no confiaba en nada en ellos porque además vivian para el conocido de que el que tenia el dinero tenia el poder. Lo que el sabia de estos consejeros es que odiaban a los ninjas con una pasión que no parecía tener limites y esto era debido sobre todo a que para ellos los ninjas eran una fuerza que no tenia porque escuchar al que tenia dinero. Para estos civiles era bastante obvio que los ninjas serian capaces en caso de ser necesario para matarlos y ejecutarlos y luego quedarse con todo lo que les pertenecía. De hecho era tanto su miedo a los ninjas que habían hecho lo imposible porque a dia de hoy hubiera mas ninjas de origen civil dentro de las fuerzas de Konoha y es por esto que se podía decir sin ninguna dificultad que estos vividores podrían beneficiarse en mas de una manera de la muerte de Minato y de Kushina ya que resultaba que con Minato en el poder el no iba a dejar ni permitir que los ninjas fueran de peor calidad solo porque estaban en una época de paz. No para Minato incluso en un momento de paz los ninjas tenian que seguir siendo los mejores en su terreno por si en algún momento se cruzaba alguien en su camino en la forma de una aldea rival o cualquier grupo o posible enemigo. Con todo esto dicho Hiruzen solo podía pensar en las formas de obligar a estos amables señores a entregar el poder que o tenia ningun sentido en estar bajo las manos de unas personas tan estúpidas e imbéciles que eran incapaces de emplear dicha fuerza de la manera adecuada y por tanto darle ese poder a alguien con cerebro. El sabia que la considerable cantidad de dinero que estas personas movían podía servir como una fuente de ingresos mas que seria e importante pero al mismo tiempo el preferiría que el dinero estuviera mas centralizado y controlado por lo que de esta forma su perdida o ganancia seria mas fácil de seguir y por tanto mas difícil que hubiera corrupción en el sistema de Konoha o al menos así era en la mente de Hiruzen como el sabia que mientras que no se supiera al cien por cien la procedencia del dinero entonces seria muy sencillo de hacer alguna perdida pequeña por el camino y por tanto que los miembros del consejo civil salieran con mas dinero en sus bolsillos de los que tenian antes algo que no iba a ser al menos en su reloj como el iba a complicar en lo máximo posible para la corrupción y su aparición en la villa

Cuando acababa de dar un paso el vio al segundo grupo que menos le gustaba dentro de la sala y el que el declaro como el equipo de traidores en lo que a el se refería: Eran los tres ancianos. Koharu era una mujer que antaño fue su compañera de equipo y que le ayudo en su momento cuando ambos estaban bajo el mando de Tobirama Senju, ella era una experta en genjutsu en su mejor tiempo y era muy celosa de la habilidad de los otros maestros en dicho arte como eran Kagami Uchiha y Toka Senju, cuando se puso dentro del consejo de Konoha se convirtió en un intrigante y utilizo sus conocimientos en tácticas ninja y en el engaño para amasar una considerable cantidad de poder y hacerse un hueco muy adentro de la estructura de Konoha sin que nadie pudiera interponerse en su camino y evitar que cualquier persona la echara una sola vez del puesto que ella pensaba que era merecidamente suyo debido a haber luchado en la guerra, ella iba a ser jubilada por el Yondaime por lo que también se beneficiaba de su muerte aunque se beneficiaba aun mas de la muerte de Kushina como ella siempre había querido hacerse con todos los secretos y los negocios del clan Uzumaki por lo que obviamente la muerte de la pareja de los dos ninjas jóvenes y de nivel Kage era un beneficio para ella aunque en el lado negativo ella también en el proceso veía a Konoha debilitada ya que había perdido una gran fuerza de combate dentro de los muros de la villa y por tanto ella haría lo imposible por doblegar y someter a Naruto con todo lo que tenia como ella sabia que el niño controlado equivaldría a una gran cantidad de energia para el que lo hiciera. Homura era el otro anciano de Konoha junto con koharu que había sido parte del equipo de Tobirama Senju y al igual que la señora mayor el era un intrigante de los juegos de la política pero que empleaba mas bien el juego con estrategias y pensamientos de cómo manejar todo antes que utilizar métodos de engaño como lo hacia Koharu, tenia los mismos motivos para beneficiarse de la muerte de Minato y de Kushina y también el mismo punto negativo, pero el tenia a decir verdad una obsesion y esa era que el quería ver a los Uzumaki totalmente controlados por el gobierno ya que resultaba que para el en su opinión un clan de tanto alcance debía rendir cuentas a Konoha y obedecer a Konoha por lo que a este viejo anciano con forme Naruto fuera confirmado no solo como Jinchuriki sino como el hijo de Minato y de Kushina Homura entonces haría todo lo que tuviera en su mano para hacerse con su control y doblegarlo por lo que era un posible enemigo para Naruto pero que por suerte era un cobarde que solo se meteria con el si sabia que podía ganar sin ningun inconveniente en este asunto. Finalmente tenias a Danzo que en opinión de Hiruzen era el peor enemigo de Naruto dentro de la aldea, no era necesario decir que el hombre era excesivamente ambicioso y que tenia una mentalidad extremista acerca de la posicion que en su opinión debían ocupar todos en lo que a el se refería ya que en opinión de Danzo todo el mundo debía estar bajo su mando y seguir todas las costumbres y ordenes que el diera, era una persona que aborrecía los sentimientos pero que aborrecía aun mas a los que eran mas fuertes que el de ahí porque este hombre odiaba con pasión a Hiruzen. En un tiempo fueron rivales pero esa rivalidad se convirtió en odio por parte de Danzo cuando el io como Hiruzen lo superaba en todos y cada uno de los cometidos que el se proponía: Hiruzen se convirtió en Hokage y como sino fuera suficiente se le llamo el Dios De Shinobi, el por otro lado fue echado a la oscuridad del mundo y siendo olvidado por todos. Para Danzo la existencia de Naruto seria la mayor oportunidad de todas de conseguir su sueño de tener al guerrero perfecto, eran tan imbécil absoluto que temia a la muerte mas que nada y que pensaba que viviría para siempre, en lo que se refería a Hiruzen si alguien trataba de poner a Naruto bajo el cuidado de Danzo el lo mataria en el acto ya que se negaba a que un niño inocente tuviera que cargar con la pesada carga que estos querían ponerle al niño si lo colocaban debajo de Danzo

Por otro lado Hiruzen vio al Daimyo que estaba esperándolo pacientemente para iniciar las conversaciones y todo el asunto en lo que se refería al futuro de la aldea. Era bastante obvio que el joven Daimyo era mas listo que su predecesor porque parecía querer saber de primera mano que es lo que el debía de dar antes de darlo. Tambien Hiruzen tuvo que admitir que su mirada era la de una de esas personas que muchos no se llegarían a creer ya que aunque el niño parecía joven a los ojos de los dmas Hiruzen podía decir fácilmente que este joven tenia mas en su cerebro que muchos de los presentes. Esto era bueno y malo por supuesto. En el lado bueno es que el Daimyo seria de los de escuchar pero solo cuando tuviera que hacerlo y por tanto podría tener sus propias ideas y plantearlas de la manera adecuada. Por otro lado podía ser algo malo ya que si el joven Daimyo tenia pensamientos de extrema forma militar entonces el seria capaz de poner a Naruto en el programa de entrenamiento que Danzo tanto pondría al niño solo para su beneficio

Y finalmente estaban los diferentes clanes de Konoha: Uchiha, Hyuga, Aburame, Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka, Kurama, Inuzuka y Sarutobi. Estos eran los siete clanes con representantes en este preciso momento en Konoha. Los otros clanes eran: Shimura, Senju y Uzumaki. El Shimura solo contaba con Danzo y debido a su puesto de consejero militar no contaba como un clan miembro. El Senju por desgracia tenia a Tsunade que era la antigua alumna de Sarutobi que estaba ausente del pueblo por sus motivos mas que egoístas y prsonales y como los Uzumaki solo tenian ahora a el pequeño Naruto pues entonces no podían ser representados. Con todo esto dicho hay que empezar hablando uno por uno de cada uno de los clanes y su valor e importancia para Konoha. Los Uchiha eran uno de los dos clanes fundadores y era un clan conocido por su sharingan y su poderoso chakra, eran un clan extremadamente orgulloso y no tomban nada bien que nadie que no fuera de un clan noble los superara de ahí por el disgusto de Fugaku Uchiha contra Minato Namikaze porque lo consideraba menos que nada y un ladron del puesto que en su mente delirante era suyo por ser un Uchiha, co esto mencionado hay también que decir que los Uchiha podían ser muy manipuladores cuando querían beneficiarse de algo y no tenian miedo de ensuciarse las manos por conseguir su objetivo, con esto mencionado también habría que añadir que los Uchiha eran un clan de ladrones que no respetaban las técnicas de los otros clanes y a quienes no les importaba para nada fuera lo que fuese que pasase con el resto de los clanes siempre y cuando ellos se mantuvieran en una posicion alta, ellos habían sido firmes asociados del antiguo Daimyo y en realidad esperaban también serlo de este nuevo Daimyo ya que les gustaba la posicion de poder que ocupaban, con esto mencionado hay que decir que los Uchiha se encargan de la materia defensiva y seguridad del pueblo de ahí su gran importancia en el pueblo pero a su vez su crecido orgullo porque pensaban que tenian mas derechos que cualquier otra persona debido a su papel en la protección de Konoha de todos y cada uno de sus enemigos, por desgracia Hiruzen sabia también de muy buena tinta que el clan Uchiha usaba para su provecho la posicion que tan arduamente ocupaban y por tanto el solo podía esperar un momento para cambiar la situación, dentro de sus relaciones con konoha tenia unos buenos lazos con el antiguo clan de los Shimura como ambos eran envidiosos de los dos clanes rivales que tenian: los Senju y los Uzumaki. Tambien se dice que la época dorada de los Uchiha cayo cuando los Senju fueron cazados por los demás pueblos ninjas con temor a que alguno de ellos tuviera el Mokuton por lo que se podía decir con facilidad que los Uchiha eran una sombra de lo que fueron en su pasado

El siguiente clan a mencionar no era otro que el aclamado como el Clan Hyuga el clan de los ninjas nobles y los que poseían el total control del taijutsu en el mundo, el Hyuga eran un clan conocido por su línea de sangre Byakugan que les daba una vista inmejorable de todo lo que pasaba alrededor de ellos en trescientos sesenta grados, también les daba la oportunidad de ver las redes de chakra y eran inmunes a genjutsu, el clan Hyuga por tanto se consideraba como uno de los clanes mas poderosos pero estaban con su potencial muy limitados. Resultaba que el clan Hyuga podría haber llegado a crecer aun mas fuerte de lo que estaban si hubieran dejado de lado unas tradiciones que los ataban y limitaban sin darles la oportunidad de expandirse adecuadamente por lo que obviamente se podía decir que todo su poder aun tenia que ver la luz del dia, una de estas limitaciones es que tenian prohibido usar ninjutsu y se basaban únicamente en taijutsu por lo que no se volvían totalmente competentes en el estilo de lucha de un ninja, eran grandes guerreros de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y su control de chakra era excelente pero una vez mas las normas del clan prohibían que se mtieran en cosas como Genjutsu o Iryoninjutsu por lo que se podía decir que sus habilidades de combate estaban muy atascadas y sin refinar completamente. Del clan Hyuga se podría decir que ellos eran muy serios en cuanto a la forma de tomarse la vida y estaban mas centrados en las normas rgidas de la vida que en tener sus buenos momentos, eran un clan dedicado a dos cosas: El Sake y las Negociaciones nobles. Al ser un clan con tanto pedigrí normalmente ellos eran los que tendían a tener una mayor cantidad de misiones con asuntos de negociación aunque por desgracia el clan Hyuga tenia una mancha muy grande en sus libros de Historia: El Sello Maldito de los Hyuga. Era un sello que servia para sellar la línea de sangre tras la muerte pero por desgracia este sello incorporaba una parte de la junto que implicaba el ser usado para torturar a los que tenian este sello así como este sello tenia la capacidad de matar de ser necesario. Este sello fue una vez un sello muy hermoso entregado por el clan Uzumaki para los Hyuga, pero mas tarde los Hyuga ancianos de ese momento entablaron conversaciones con el clan Shimura y alteraron el sello para poder convertirlo en una monstruosidad. Por desgracia para los miembros del Hyuga ancianos su acción no vino sola y vieron como toda su política y su influencia fue bastante reducida por la acción del Uzumaki clan y que de ahí porque se aliaron con el anterior Daimyo los ancianos como querían recuperar su poder a cualquier coste. En el lado positivo de ese asunto al menos ellos no fueron masacrados como lo fue el clan Shimura incluso cuando este estaba ya bajo la protección de los Senju en Konoha, los Uzumaki solo enviaron a uno de sus escuadrones y lo barrieron todo del mapa

El siguiente clan es el Aburame. Un clan muy misterioso a decir verdad y por desgracia un clan condenado al ostracismo. Era un clan que trabajaba en sintonía con los insectos destructores Kikaichu y eran capaces de emplearlos para sus diferentes tareas que iban de muchas y diversas cosas como la recopilación de información como el rastreo y como el drenaje o envenenamiento de sus victimas. El clan Aburame era un clan respetado pero no muy querido en Konoha ya que llevaban el asunto de ser un ninja a su mximo extremo ocultando sus habilidades de todo el mundo y sin permitir que nadie supiera como podían realizar sus diferentes técnicas. Lo único que se sabia con certeza es que los Aburame vivian en sintonía con los insectos que tenian dentro de sus cuerpos ya que ellos les ofrecían un lugar donde vivir y a cambio los insectos luchaban al lado de ellos y los ayudaban en cualquier situación. El clan Aburame era conocido por su extrema forma de pensar racionalmente ya que nunca actuaban sin haber pensado antes con mucha antelación todas las posibilidades que estaban planeándose y tampoco actuaban en una situación a menos que fuera un caso muy racional. El clan Aburame cumple dentro del pueblo diversas tareas gracias a sus muy diversas habilidades de combate: la primera de todas era la de rastreo ya que muchos de los equipos de rastreo ninja que tenia Konoha tenian como minimo un Aburame ya que eran perfectos para no solo averiguar que pasaba mas adelante sino que podían derrotar a sus enemigos con muy poco gasto de energia. Ese no era el único de sus talentos como los Aburame eran los encargados de ir en las misiones de escolta de prisioneros ya que sus habilidades les daban la ventaja en lo que se refiere a los diferentes presos ya que sus habilidades dejarían en todo momento débiles a sus victimas y por ultimo pero no menos importante destacaban en el desarrollo de antídotos ya que resultaba que los miembros del clan aprovechando que sus insectos podían aislar cualquier veneno utilizado en su contra y así poder estudiarlos de manera mas efectiva en el futuro y desarrollar anticuerpos contra el veneno. Su principal fuente de ingresos consistía en la venta de la seda y el comercio de la miel ya que sus diferentes colmenas producían de ambas en muy buena calidad permitiéndole de esta manera al clan una considerable fuente de ingresos que no estaba en ningun momento solo limitada a la vida ninja. Los Aburame eran con certeza un clan que apoyaría a Naruto dada su situación similar y a que ambos podrían llevar vidas igual de solitarias

El cuarto clan a mencionar son los Akimichi. Ellos eran el clan de los huesos grandes como mucha gente se refería a ellos y eran especialistas en el campo de demolición y destrucción del terreno ya que sus jutsus eran de los que causaban daños a gran escala y eran mas que capaces de causar una considerable cantidad de destrucción a todo lo que los rodeaba. Por suerte este clan tenia bastantes peculiaridades: la primera de todos ellos era que se trataba de personas alegres y amables que no les gustaba la violencia, aborrecían la destrucción sin sentido y amaban la buena comida. Los Akimichi eran un clan muy querido aunque por desgracia también era un clan que soportaba una cantidad de burlas casi imposible de aguantar por lo que muchos niños Akimichi tenian que ser cuidados y con un trato psicológico para evitar los malos pensamientos ya que resultaba que los niños mas jóvenes de la hoja y todas las personas que podían se metían con su peso. Los Akimichi eran un clan que quería a sus amigos con mucha fuerza y cualquier persona tan tonta como para meterse en su camino mientras que protejan a uno de sus seres queridos pues entonces solo será pasta de la ira de los Akimichi. Como se iba diciendo sus técnicas son del tipo de afectar al terreno ya que tenian la capacidad de destrozarlo todo a su paso, esto era posible ya que los Akimichi eran capaces aumentar el tamaño de su cuerpo en forma general o solo parcialmente dándoles de esta manera una ventaja en combate cuerpo a cuerpo casi imposible de ser detenida, los miembros mas fuertes del clan en cuestión eran aquellos que podían convertirse en una forma de gigante aunque esa no era su técnica mas fuerte sino que su técnica mas fuerte implicaba el consumo de tres pastillas para acelerar la consumición de las reservas de grasa de su cuerpo y generar una fuerza casi imposible de ser superada. Con esto mencionado no es difícil averiguar que los Akimichi basaban casi todo su comercio en torno al mundo de la comida. Por un lado ellos tenian el control de la mayoría de los restaurantes del pueblo, por otro lado ellos eran los que especificaban las diferentes dietas para cada uno de los ninjas según sus condiciones físicas y su metabolismo y finalmente eran también los principales agentes que intervenían en la creación de las píldoras de alimentos y de soldado para las fuerzas ninja continuar luchando durante bastante tiempo. El clan Akimichi era verdaderamente un clan de importancia dentro de Konoha y por tanto tenian una posicion asegurada dentro de sus fuerzas

Otro can a ser tenido en cuenta era el clan de los Nara. Este clan era también muy conocido debido a lo perezosos que podían llegar a ser sus miembros con el lema de hacer justo lo minimo y necesario para seguir adelante con su dia a dia y no ser molestados mas de lo necesario. Eso eran los hombres porque las mujeres eran unas tiranas despiadadas que no veian nada bueno en estar todo el dia tumbados y sentados por lo que hacían que sus amados maridos y compañeros hicieran el máximo numero de cosas mediante la estimulación del patentado: Sarten No Jutsu. Una técnica de la mujer Nara para hacer que los vagos de sus maridos se movieran a toda pastilla y que dejaran de perder el tiempo del dia viendo nubes. Pero no hay que dejarse engañar, el clan Nara puede estar llenao de vagos y perezosos pero era un clan lleno de algunas de las personas mas inteligentes de Konoha y por tanto con la capacidad de cambiar y modificar cualquier entorno en una ventaja para ellos. Los Nara eran conocidos por ser capaces de pensar un combate en cuestión de segundos y llegar con facilidad a cualquier plan que implicara su victoria con el gasto minimo de su fuerza y con el esfuerzo mino de todo esto. El clan Nara a pesar de todo esto tenian unas uy buenas relaciones con los Akimichi y los Yamanaka basándose en que estos siempre luchaban de forma unida y compuesta lo cual les daba una amplia ventaja en cualquier combate así como la capacidad de compensar los puntos flacos de cada uno de los tres clanes. Con esto dicho había que decir que la mayoría de los conocimientos médicos de Konoha radicaban en los conocimientos Nara ya que todo lo que era el conocimiento medico venia de los estudios y la investigación del clan Nara, como si eso no fuera suficiente eran ellos los que perfeccionaban las pastillas y medicamentos de el clan Akimichi para que fueran mas saludables y con menores riesgos extra. Los Nara se basaban en la manipulación de las sombras para realizar sus técnicas ninja por lo que combinar su capacidad de raciocinio, su habilidad con las trampas y sus sombras y tenian una maquina muy peligrosa en tu contra

Yamanaka era el siguiente clan. Era el clan de los usuarios de la mente y aquellos que podían controlar los pensamientos de cualquier persona con sus técnicas. Sus habilidades en combate no se quedaban para nada cortas y eran perfectamente capaces de destruir ejércitos si tenian os suficientes ingredientes para hacerlo. El clan Yamanaka por desgracia carecia de la fuerza física de la que los otros clanes gozaban y demostraban una gran cantidad por lo que tendían a unirse con los miembros del clan Akimichi para tener el musculo de apoyo en todo momento y luego tenian el poder y la estrategia de los Nara para poder hacer mucho daño a todos los que se ponían en su camino. Un Yamanaka altamente dotado era un peligro porque sus técnicas tenian la capacidad de afectar a las ondas mentales y por tanto alterar la concepción de todo o dañar el cerebro o cambiar la persoalidad sus habilidades ariaban según a donde fueron los distintos niveles del clan yamanaka. Esto por supuesto no era lo único que tenian como ninjas ya que muchos Yamanaka tendían a complementar sus habilidades de combate con habilidades de sensores ninja dándoles así la capacidad de prever cualquier ataque a traición o sentir toda la zona en la que estaban y tamien eran unos maestros del uso del veneno y la química para inducir estados de coma mental o daño masivo mental. Con todo esto dicho se podía ver fácilmente las capacidades de el clan en cuestión y dentro de Konoha sus habilidades se dividían en tres territorios: Interrogacion y tortura, administración de venenos y antídotos así como floristería y por ultimo eran los psiquiatras del pueblo para los ninjas con misiones muy extenuantes y que consiguen un cansancio no solo físico sino mental. Con todo esto se podía decir sin ningun problema que los Yamanaka tenian una considerable influencia en el pueblo y tendrían una alianza de manera permanente con los miembros de el clan Nara y el Akimichi dándole de esta forma una gran cantidad de poder y capacidad de presión sobre el pueblo en cuestión y así de esta manera poder afectar de mas diversas formas a la infraestructura en el pueblo. Por suerte para Hiruzen estos tres clanes le debían la vida a Minato por lo que muy seguramente ellos se pondrían de lado una vez vieran al niño. Solo un idiota no reconocería a Naruto como hijo de Minato

El siguiente clan era el clan Inuzuka el clan de los socios. Este clan era un clan especializado en rastreo junto con el clan Aburame y el clan Hyuga y solia ponerse a los tres clanes en el mismo equipo para que dirigieran las ofensivas y las misiones de rastreo. Los Inuzuka tenian una asociación con los ninken o perros ninja que eran animales dotados con la capacidad de usar el chakra y que estaban en sintonía con el socio que tenian para crecer a su lado y convertirse en tan fuertes como los maestros humanos llegaban. Los Inuzuka eran un clan que estaba organizado en la forma de una manada y se podría decir sin ninguna duda cuando uno de los miembros estaba en una posicion como era visto por mucha gente. La actual matriarca del clan era Tsume cuya forma de ser era tal que se decía que era una de las alfas mas fuertes hasta el momento en haber nacido y que seria mucho tiempo antes de que alguien la domara efectivamente. Lo mas peligroso de los Inuzuka es que su método de combate era mas parecido al estilo de combate animal y ellos rara vez usaban técnicas elementales, pero compensaban esto con técnicas ninjas en colaboración con sus compañeros. Dentro de las muchas cosas que se podía ver entre los miembros del clan Inuzuka y sus diferentes tareas se podría decir que eran los veterinarios del pueblo, los rastreadores y los que controlaban la población animal dentro de Konoha evitando de esta manera que haya una gran cantidad de animales y que alguno de ellos pudiera traer la rabia o cualquier enfermedad. El Inuzuka clan era orgulloso pero no eran de los de abandonar a un amigo en un momento de necesidad y además siempre eran buenos para contar cuando había que causar una gran cantidad de destrucción en algún lugar

El Kurama era otro clan que estaba en la aldea de Konoha y se les conocía como los señores del genjutsu. Ellos eran en este momento un clan que estaba pasando por un mal momento debido a que todos ellos tenian lo que era una escasez de miembros con potencial y con la habilidad necesaria para convertirse en ninjas de gran alcance por lo que obviamente se podía decir que el clan estaba en peligro. Este clan como su titulo indiaba era un clan de usuarios de genjutsu y se podía decir que eran los únicos que podían competir con los usuarios de genjutsu del clan uchiha y que solo aquellos que destacaban como algunos de los mas grandes ninjas ilusorios de el clan Uchiha podrían tener alguna oportunidad contra ellos. El clan Kurama era sin embargo considerado un clan muy respetado porque ellos eran los que mantenían la mayor fuerza de seguridad dentro de Konoha con las medidas tan drásticas que empleaban como era envolver toda una zona en genjutsu para que así sus enemigos no pudieran detectarlos. Para mencionar en que se ganaban la vida los miemros del clan Kurama había que mencionar que ellos tenian un pleno control en varios sectores: Arte, Interrogatorios y tortura. En el arte se decía que los miembros del clan kurama deido a su gran mente e imaginación podían fácilmente crear majestuosas obras e arte y por si eso no fuera suficiente ellos además poseía la mayoría de las galerías de arte de Konoha así como tener una fuerte cantidad de presecia en la capital de Hi no Kuni. Para tortura e interrogación era muy comprensible que ellos tuvieran el dominio absoluto de ese terreno porque resultaba que co su genjutsu podían jugar con la mente de su victima y hacer que sufriera o hablara en cuestión de segundos. El clan Kurama podía tener problemas pero eran dignos de respeto por sus acciones

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante era el clan Sarutobi. Los Sarutobi eran un clan de grandes luchadores. Ellos al igual que los Senju se convirtieron en maestros de todo en vez de convertirse en especialistas de una sola cosa. Eran conocidos por ser tremendamente buenos en usar taijutsu y bojutsu y por si eso no fuera suficiente tenian el contrato Saru que los convertía en los socios perfectos para los miembros del clan. Los Sarutobi eran una familia muy amigable cariñosa así como comprensiva y compasiva pero no había que dejarse engañar como ellos emplearían todos y cada uno de los métodos necesarios para asegurar y garantizar que sus seres queridos estarían siempre a salvo y les importaba bien poco lo que tuvieran que hacer para lograr dicho objetivo ya que en lo que se refería a los Sarutobi la familia era muy importante. L clan Sarutobi además de ser conocido por su taijutsu, su bojutsu ysu contrato de invocación tenian una razón mas para ser temidos: Jutsus de combinación. Cuando luchaban en parejas eran tan compenetrados que podían usar sin dificultad técnicas en combinaion entre ellos por lo que se podía ver fácilmente que contra dos Sarutobis podias tenerlo muy complicado por no decir que lo tendrías muy jodido. Para su financiación ellos tenian varias formas: profesores, venta y producción de tabaco y finalmente el Sake. Con estos tres terrenos los Sarutobi eran bien vistos por todo el mundo y llegaban muy lejos con su financiación por lo que fácilmente las cosas para ellos siempre iban en beneficio y nunca tenian problemas con el asunto del dinero. Su mayor vicio por desgracia era el tabaco ya que parecía ser algo que no podían dejar de hacer por nada en el mundo lo cual los convertía tremendamente adictos a la sustancia adictiva

Cuando Hiruzen entro dentro de la sala todos se dieron cuenta de que llevaba un pequeño paquete. El joven Daimyo se dio cuenta de que era un bebe y parecía ser rubio. Normalmente el haría las preguntas necesarias sobre la procedencia del niño pero por supuesto cuando vio la seriedad del semblante de Hiruzen pensó que era mejor que fuera en otro momento como el supuso que seria mejor dejar que el se explicara. A diferencia de su padre era paciente y sabia que en su momento el sandaime explicaría la situación: ´´antes de que tenga que decir nada acerca de quien es este niño quiero saber todo lo que tengo que saber de la parte civil del consejo y quiero todos los detalles acerca de los daños de el distrito comercial así como todo acerca de el numero de nuestras fuerzas que hemos perdido o al menos tenemos que dejar en una posicion de no utilizables``. Cuando el grupo dentro de la sala comprendió esto (no es que hiciera falta mucha ayuda para esto como ellos captaron el tono de gobernador de Hiruzen) empezaron a llegar las hojas de información detalladas acerca de todo lo que había sucedido. Cuando los concejales trataron de ayudar al joven Daimyo este solamente contesto que el sabia leer y que lo leería por si mismo asique no era necesaria su ayuda para hacer lo que se suponía que debía saber desde que le dieron una educación tan amplia: ´´El daño al distrito comercial por lo que se ve aunque grande por suerte no afecta al dia a dia ya que solo han sido golpeados los almacenes del sector de comercio que si bien esta indicado en nuestro infrme o al menos lo que se indico al Yondaime se suponía que deben estar vacios ya que se pensaba en hacer una reparación al dia siguiente de su destrucción, sin embargo según este informe que me acaban de entregar había grandes cantidades de bienes por valor de miles de Ryos ¿puede alguien explicarme por que había en un almacen que debía estar vacio algo caro?``. Cuando el Sandaime hablo con su intención asesina haciendo un gran punto todo el mundo solo pudo tragar de miedo mientras que el joven Daimyo se dio cuenta de porque su padre no trataba con sarutobi y prefería a los otros concejaes: Porque Hiruzen no temia decir lo que pensaba en realidad. Saber que podía contar con Hiruzen el decidió hacer de este el momento perfecto para aclarar la situación en lo que se refería a su persona y a donde el estaría apoyando de aquí en adelante: ´´fracamente si el Sandaime esta dando a entender que esos almacenes debían estar vacios y no lo estaban puede ser debido a dos cosas: la primera que alguien trata de sacarle dinero al estado pero la segunda es que el almacen servia de contrabando. En cualquiera de los casos creo que es en el mejor de los pensamientos que Hiruzen Sarutobi se encargue de administrar la justicia y la situación según como el crea conveniente``

Cuando todo el mundo escucho hablar al joven Daimyo muchos se pusieron de un palido que era imposible de comprender ya que ellos pensaban que el chico seria como su padre y por tanto ellos nunca tendrían que preocuparse por el en realidad meterse en sus negocios o en sus planes de sacarle algo al Hokage. Con esto dicho muchos tratoran de hacer cambiar de opinión al Daimyo alegando que los errores existen (obviamente los civiles eran los que estaban haciendo esto) pero por desgracia para ellos todos sus intentos cayeron en saco roto como el joven Daimyo se puso de lado del Sandaime Hokage. Para Hiruzen sin embargo fue un momento grandioso ya que esto suponía que el mayor enemigo que tenia en todo este asunto no era el Daimyo y eso le quito un gran peso de encima a decir verdad por lo que se dispuso a leer el informe de sus fuerzas: ´´De nuestro total de fuerzas ninjas una tercera parte esta distribuida por todo Hi no Kuni en un intento de mantener el orden en el país así como controlar las fronteras y asegurarse de detener cualquier intento de invasión. Otra tercera parte esta siempre en continuo despliegue por los diferentes cuarteles que están por cada una de las zonas de Hi no Kuni para así ser capaces de extenderse mejor y realizar las misiones indicadas según la zona y finalmente tenemos a la ultima tercera parte que esta en estos momentos en crisis debido a que una considerable cantidad de ellos o están muertos o están muy mal heridos``. Cuando Hiruzen termino de leer el informe supo de inmediato que las cosas se podían poner muy serias en Konoha. La idea de la división de esa manera de fuerzas era la de mantener al grueso de las fuerzas lo mas activo posible por si entra una guerra mientras que el tercero restante esta formado por las fuerzasque mantenían a salvo el pueblo así como los diferentes genin o aquellos que el propio Hokage consideraba que debían estar en el pueblo ya sea para crecer mas fuertes o porque tenia un interés personal en todo el asunto algo que obviamente muchos se cuestionaban con seguridad: ´´Bien no podemos debilitar en exceso a las fuerzas que tenemos repartidas por lo que los miembros mas inactivas de las otras dos terceras partes de nuestras fuerzas volverán a a aldea para ayudar con la recuperación. Creo según los datos que tengo que podremos recuperar el nivel de nuestras fuerzas en unos diez años, pero hasta entonces mi recomendación es colocar un nivel de alerta bastante aceptable por muy problemático que sea``. Cuando Shikaku termino de hablar todo el mundo acepto la sugerencia y cuando el hombre vio esto simplemente estuvo a punto de irse a dormir sin embargo algo mas paso: ´´yo aportare algunos de los samuráis bajo el mando de mis generales que en este momento no estén realizando una considerable de trabajo esto me permitirá tener mis fuerzas samurái con mas experiencia así como dar un descanso mayor a las fuerzas ninja. En este momento la prioridad de las unidades ninja es recuperarse de los daños a la aldea``. Una vez mas la gente se sorprendió por la intención del Daimyo mas joven pero hubo uno al que no le gusto: danzo. Este Daimyo no era manipulable y era obvio que preferiría ponerse del lado de Hiruzen antes que del suyo lo cual era algo malo porque significaba que había perdido una considerable cantidad del poder político que tuvo con su padre

Con todo esto mencionado se pasaron las siguientes dos horas comentando como obrar en determinados sectores. En cada una de las discursiones el joven Daimyo puso su granito de arena y una vez mas algunos no estuvieron muy de acuerdo con esto ya que significaba la total libertad que antaño tuvieron para moverse como ellos quisieran. Como si eso no fuera suficiente los miembros del consejo civil querían saber que es lo que tenia de importante el niño pequeño que tenia el Sandaime que el hombre no quería hablar delante de ellos. Ellos querían estar en la sala pero una mirada del Sandaime y una mirada del propio Daimyo explicando que los asuntos ninja eran asuntos ninja pues entonces el mejor que se alejaran antes de que ellos fueron arrestados por traición o cualquier cosa por el estilo, con lo cual los civiles se fueron de la sala dejando en el lugar solamente a los miembros del consejo de ancianos, a los miembros del consejo ninja y al joven Daimyo. Hiruzen suspiro porque sabia la tormenta de mierda que se avecinaba directamente hacia el ero el sabia que no tenia otra alternativa si es que el quería que la vida del joven Naruto fuera mas o menos normal aunque si por el fera el habría echado a Fugaku y los ancianos: ´´este niño que tengo en mis manos es Naruto Uzumaki namikaze, heredero del trono de Uzu, hijo del Yondaime Hokage y el jinchuriki del Kyubi no Yoko``. Y tal y como temió el anciano Kage toda la sala se lleno de absoluto silencio. Por un lado estaban asimilando que el niño en cuestión era el hijo de Minato y solo por eso hacia al niño una gran aliado potencial o un enemigo potencial ya que resultaba que con naruto ser el hijo de Minato era mas que obvio que heredaría su talento para las diferentes habilidades que tenia pero lo mas importante es que el niño heredaría toda la fortuna de Minato así como todos y cada uno de los jutsus que este había diseñado en realidad lo cual lo acercaba a una posicion casi imposible de ser superada. Pero si a eso le añades que era el heredero legitimo del trono de Uzu entonces tenias un verdadero problema a la hora de tratar con el asunto en cuestión ya que esto solo lo hacia miembro de la realeza un estado mucho mayor que algunos otros ninjas podrían jamás soñar y eso incluye a los Uchiha y a los Hyuga, si a esto se le añade ser el descendiente de Yamamoto esto significaba que en un futuro no muy lejano Naruto podría entrar en Uzu y poseería todos y cada uno de los recursos que allí yacían lo cual solo era una guinda mas al pastel que añadir. Pero finalmente tenemos el ultimo dato y este es el que mas miedo da: Es el Kyubi Jinchuriki. Como se había demostrado el Kyubi Jinchuriki siempre había sido el ninja mas fuerte de Konoha con Kushina siendo mas fuerte que Minato y en el caso de Mito ella siendo mas poderosa que Hashirama, solo de pensar en esto muchos de los presentes se dieron cuenta de la gran importancia del niño en el futuro militar de la aldea aunque uno de ellos tenia ideas de explotarlo para su propio beneficio al igual que otro que solo podía pensar en formas de usarlo para su beneficio personal y para incrementar su poder

Estas personas fueron Fugaku y Danzo con cada uno tener un pensamiento totalmente diferente en lo que se refiere a lo que debían hacer con el Kyubi jinchuriki como ellos no lo consideraban desde este momento humano sino una simple y vulgar herramienta. Sus planes ya estaban materializándose en su mente hasta que aso algo con lo que no contaban: ´´Hiruzen puedo ser el Daimyo de Hi no Kuni y tener un pequeño entendimiento de lo que es un Jinchuriki pero ¿te mportaria explicarme al máximo posible lo que es uno de estos jinchuriki y como pueden afectar a su entorno?``. Antes de que cualquiera de los consiradores y manipuladores de la sala pensaran en hacer lo que fuera para sacar al jinchuriki de su lado el Daimyo recibió una explicación dertallada del origen del jinchuriki y del enfado del Uzumaki aunque por desgracia ninguno de ellos sabia porque Yamamoto había ofrecido a su nieta para el proceso de ser la segunda anfitriona de el Kyubi no Yoko. Por supuesto el Daimyo podía ser joven pero el había hecho de su labor estudiar el máximo posible para ser un dirigente mas que capaz gracias a que uno de sus tutores le había explicado detalladamente cual era el deber de un Daimyo a diferencia de su tonto de un padre. El había observado a espaldas de su padre como cerraba tratos en beneficio propio en vez del país y como en mas de una ocasión había querido manipular a Kushina para hacerse con lo que era de ella. Por tanto hizo oído sordo en el momento en que Danzo trato de llamarle la atención e hizo una pregunta que fue mortal para muchos en esta sala: ´´Si lo que dices es cierto y Kushina estaba de parto y según tu en el parto el sello se debilita entonces es mas que comprensible que el Kyubi pudiera escapar pero claro luego tenemos que tener en cuenta dos factores: El Hokage Yondaime es considerado como el segundo mejor maestro de sellado de Konoha en el momento solo superado por Kushina lo cual me hace algo raro que el Kyubi pudiera escapar de la prisión en la que estaba así como así y por otro lado y mas importante es que el Kyubi apareció de repente en frente de la aldea sin ninguna invitación ni nada, simplemente apareció de la nada ¿no le parece eso un poco curioso Sandaime Hokage?``. Era oficial para Danzo y Fugaku que este Daimyo no le gustaba, era demasiado listo e inteligente y sabia hacer las preguntas necesarias para obtener la información que buscaba por lo que solo se podía hacer una cosa y era evitar que Hiruzen respondiera: ´´Daimyo-sama creo que es mas urgente saber ¿Qué debemos hacer con el niño? Al ser un jinchuriki lo convierte en nuestra arma secreta y por tanto…``. Danzo no llego a terminar de hablar como Hiruzen apareció delante suya y lo aplasto contra la pared haciéndole escupir una considerable cantidad de sangre. Todos los jefes de los clanes de Konoha menos Fugaku estuvieron mandando intención asesina a Danzo por sugerir convertir a un niño inocente en un arma y en ese momento Danzo ya había perdido cualquier discursion futura sobre el futuro del niño aunque eso por desgracia para el no lo sabria hasta este mismo momento

´´Danzo Shimura el Yami no Shinobi. Se muy bien quien eres, tu eres el mismo hombre que ha estado negociando con mi padre a espaldas del Hokage en un intento de socavar el máximo de la autoridad de este y así poder andar a tus anchas por lo que nadie podría detenerte jamás. Se muy bien que tienes intenciones contra el clan Uzumaki y soy muy consciente con tu obsesion de controlar el destino de este niño solo por tu mirada loca que tratas en todo momento de ocultar a simple vista de mi. ¿creias que no me daría cuenta de que tu junto con los otros ancianos, los Uchiha y mas tarde los Hyuga ancianos tratarían de hacer que mi posicion fuera la de seguir vuestros consejos? Se que este pueblo es una Dictadura y harias bien en recordar que no mandas aquí sino que el que manda es Hiruzen. Hiruzen es mi voz y mis acciones cuando yo no estoy aquí. Mientras yo rijo la fuerza política de Hi no Kuni y la fuerza militar de los Samurai el ejerce el poder de los ninjas de este pueblo. Harias bien en recordar que tu lugar no es el de dar ordenes sino el de obedecer, no me vuelvas a decir como se debetratar el asunto del joven Uzumaki porque yo jamás podría hacerle lo que estas pidiendo a este niño como yo jamás podría hacérselo a cualquier otro. Este es mi edicto y va a ser final: Nadie y Repito nadie tiene permitido adoptarlo sin embargo pueden apoyarlo, Nadie tiene permitido hacerlo ver en una de las facciones de Konoha ni tratar de convertirlo en un peon político pero podeis apoyarlo para levantarlo como Dios Manda. Ninguno de los aquí presentes podrá decirle de su herencia hasta los Diez años de edad que será cuando empezara la academia ninja y por tanto estará muy cerca de convertiré en un adulto. Pero lo mas importante de todo: Bajo ningun concepto Naruto y su condición será notificada al pueblo, en caso de hacerse esto todos los presentes se verán obligados a pasar por un interrogatorio a fondo y completo incluyendo un análisis mental de quien puede haberse ido de la lengua. El que se fuera de la lengua, incluso decírselo a su consejo de ancianos será condenado a ejecución y todos sus bienes entregados a joven Naruto ¿he sido claro?``. Todo el mundo en la sala estaba completamente callado como ellos no podían creerse lo que el Daimyo acababa de hacer. Bueno Hiruzen y la mayoría de los jefes de los clanes estaban muy contentos pero en lo que se refería a Danzo, Koharu, Homura y Fugaku era mas bien un descontento completamente general por esta medida ya que sabían que de esta forma ninguno de ellos podría tratar de hacer que las masas se pondrían en contra de Naruto y ninguno de ellos quería un análisis mental ya que sabían que muy posiblemente este objetivo y acción los convertiría en mas culpables de lo que eran realmente a ojos de el Hokage y el Daimyo. Y lo peor de todo es que sabían que nadie podía quitar a este joven Daimyo porque era el único que podía gobernar en este mismo momento. Mientras que el Daimyo miraba a Naruto con tristeza sabiendo de la profunda carga que el niño ya tenia en su espalda y que le hacia recordar a una buena amiga que el en realidad había tenido y que recientemente había fallecido. No iba a dejar que un niño sufriera por las ambiciones de unos políticos e imbéciles sedientos de poder

Mientras tanto Hiruzen no podía dejar de mirar sorprendido al joven Daimyo y fue entonces cuando recordó la primera vez que el Daimyo trato de engatusar a Kushina. Un joven niño vino con el Daimyo pero el Daimyo actuaba como si no le importara el niño. Lo que resulto en que la joven Kushina dijera que no tenia ganas de tratar asuntos con el Daimyo. Esto por supuesto cabreo al hombre mayor ya que el había venido expresamente para hablar con Kushina y convencerla expresamente de que tenia que cederle por las buenas el control de la isla de Uzu no Kuni para que así hubiera una estrecha y fructífera relación entre ambos pueblos. Kushina simplemente lo había mandado a la mierda al mas puro estilo Uzumaki lo cual era algo que había hecho mucha gracia a Hiruzen en su momento. El Daimyo furioso fue a hablar con sus mayores asociados para que dieran un trato ´´adecuado`` a Kushina en su estancia en el pueblo por lo que la niña se daría cuenta de donde debe estar su lealtad así como su nueva posicion en la vida. Sin embargo el Daimyo olvido al niño que era un joven no mucho mas joven que Kushina, viendo la situación Kushina se acerco a hablar con el niño y no fue hasta muy tarde en la noche que el joven se tuvo que retirar porque resultaba que su padre se iba. En cuestión había sido el mejor momento de la vida del joven príncipe y desde entonces se supo que Kushina fue su mejor amiga. Ella fue la que ayudo al príncipe a ser mas feliz así como ella fue la que mayormente lo felicito (aunque por carta) de sus logros y de cómo poco a poco avanzaba en la vida. Fue ella también la que tuvo que actuar como un punto de apoyo cuando se entero de que su madre falleció y el viejo estúpido se caso con una mujer gorda que amaba los gatos de tal forma que los aplastaba en fuertes abrazos, como si eso no fuera suficiente al parecer el Daimyo creció disgustado de cómo había salido su hijo porque no era como el (es decir no era un vividor sino una persona que quería demostrar que el era digno de ser el gobernante de Hi no Kuni) por lo que el Daimmyo trato de tener un nuevo heredero con su nueva esposa pensando que este si seria un digno heredero pero por desgracia para el su tarea resulto imposible porque murió antes de poder dejarla en cinta lo cual convirtió de inmediato a su hijo en el nuevo Daimyo. Hiruzen solo podía mirar impresionado como una amistad de un dia se había convertido en algo de tan increíble fuerza y que había perdurado tanto tiempo sin importar la distancia a la cual se encontraban ambos amigos. Y pensó que esto era estupendo como el primer paso en cumplir con su destino para el pequeño Uzumaki iba a ser despejado de los inconvenientes que el mas temia. Ahora solo quedaba esperar y ver como las cosas empezaban a evolucionar para el joven aruto y saber cual seria el resultado final

* * *

 **-Konoha 4 Años Despues-**

Cuatro años han pasado desde aquel dia fatídico en el cual el ser mas temible y conocido de la historia lanzo su ataque contra el pueblo de Konoha. Muchos se habían preguntado que había sido del zorro y aunque los miembros del consejo civil habían tratado de convencer a los miembros de el consejo de ancianos así como los miembros de la fuerza ninja que eran amigos de que habia sido la discursion a puerta cerrada no lograron nada. La gente había respetado la palabra del Daimyo mas que nada por los cientos de cambios que hubo e la política general de Konoha y Hi no Kuni en general. Resulto que como era obvio tanto Kumo como Iwa tratron por todos los medios disponibles de infiltrarse en Konoha y en todo país del fuego cuando pensaron que sus fronteras se debilitarían. Esto fue por supuesto un grave error que les costo muy caro a ambos países como ellos se las vieron con los samuráis y los ninjas de Hi no Kuni. Pronto el Daimyo del fuego empezó a hacer una limpieza de casa y muchos de los antiguos asesores de su padre así como muchos de los nobles fueron encarcelados, ejecutados y sus bienes incautados por demostrarse que iban a espaldas de todo lo que era el pueblo de Hi no Kuni así como konoha y todos los tratos que tenian en la sombra con algunos de los empresarios mas corruptos de las naciones elementales como era el caso de Gato y algunos mas que eran la escoria de las naciones elementales. Este fue solo uno de los toques de gran importancia como el Daimyo envio un grupo de administradores para que hicieran la tasación de Konoha para ver como era en realidad los diversos negocios y ver como se administraba el dinero. Lo que se descubrió fue una masiva red de corrupción y dinero en negro que no muchos se habrían esperado en realidad. Entre las cosas que mas destacaron fue la financiación del programa NE cuando se dio orden a Danzo de disolverlo y que obviamente este no había obedecido. Se demostró también que el clan Uchiha había tenido diversos sobornos por parte de algunos concejales civiles para que hicieran la vista gorda en algunos de sus negocios de mayor importancia y movimiento en el mercado lo cual solo acabo con los miembros del gremio de comercio arrestados y los miembros del clan Uchiha con su chakra sellado y encerrados en la carce de Konoha por lo que pagarían sus acciones traidoras como un acto de trabajo forzado. Todo esto se sintió en Konoha y en todo Hi no Kuni como el Daimyo se había centrado en buscar todos los puntos por donde su amado país era dañado a la vez que tanto el Daimyo y el Hokage monitoreaban y se aseguraban que Danzo y ninguno de sus socios se metia en la vida de un joven niño que lo había perdido todo el dia que nació: Naruto Uzumaki

El joven Uzumaki no tenia ni idea de la pesada carga que el portaba y así tampoco era en lo que se refería a las personas que lo rodeaban pero eso no impidió que agunos sectores muy extremistas de la sociedad lo tacharan como un paria por vios motivos: El primero y mas importante era por sus marcas de bigotes que parecían de un zorro, el segundo factor a tener en cuenta para todas estas personas extremistas es que el joven Uzumaki había sido el único en nacer el 10 de octubre que fue el dia del ataque del Kyubi. Por lo que muchos de los sectores mas supersticiosos habían indicado que Naruto tenia algo que ver con la llegada y el ataque del Kyubi. No ayudaba que pese a sus cuatro años el niño era físicamente mejor formado que cualquier otro niño lo cual debería ser imposible ya que técnicamente hablando no se suponía que debía tener entrenamiento físico y en realidad no lo era. El niño también tenia un inmenso aguante y por si eso no fuera poco el niño tenia una mirada y forma de hacer las cosas que todos se daban cuenta del fuego inquebrantable que lo recorría por dentro y que seria capaz de consumir a todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino. Sabiendo esto mucha gente había hecho en alejarse del niño porque empezaron a escuchar acerca de esto de los sectores religiosos y supersticiosos. El tenia muy pocos amigos y eran curiosamente los herederos de algunos de los clanes de Konoha ya que desde que el niño podía recordar el siempre fue objeto de un buen trato por los miembros de los clanes de Akimichi, Nara y Yamanaka. Por algún motivo los tres clanes siempre hacían lo imposible por darle su apoyo y trataban de animarle a venir algo a lo que Naruto no podía aceptar por el simple miedo que tenia de la gente que no conocía. Su ser mas cercano era Hiruzen Sarutobi y era con el que se sentía mas comodo ya que desde que era un bebe el se había relacionado con el amable anciano. De hecho el venia en este momento de pasar su dia con el clan Sarutobi que trataba de hacer siempre que fuera posible para que el niño tuviera una sonrisa en su rostro en vez de estar triste como parecía estar debido a todas las idioteces que estaban saliendo por la aldea por parte de los supersticiosos asique el simplemente estaba en este momento volviendo a casa (un apartamento decente en un barrio ninja extremadamente leal a Hiruzen) sin tener ni idea de que su destino estaba a punto de cambiar de manera significativa y hacer que su vida de el paso hacia delante de la manera que tenia que ser

* * *

 **-Despacho Hokage-**

En el despacho Hokage en este momento estaba teniendo una reunión de suma importancia: El raikage y el Daimyo de Kaminari no kuni estaban presentes. Tambien estaba el Daimyo de Hi no Kuni que estaba aquí para servir como el conversador en el nivel de nación con el Daimyo de Kaminari. Esta reunión era por así explicarlo una reunión de alta importancia entre ambos países ya que implicaba algo mas de lo que ninguno de ellos podría imaginarse a menos que estuvieran presentes. Resulta que Kaminari y kumo querían establecer una alianza con Konoha y Hi. Por supuesto el Sandaime Hokage no se fiaba ni un pelo de lo que estos imbéciles querían en realidad ya que desde siempre Kumo y kaminari habían envidiado a Konoha y sus diversas líneas de sangre por lo que antes de que los dos miembros del país visitante llegaran el había puesto en completo control de todo lo relacionado acerca de los diversos intentos de Kumo por robar algo de Hi o de Konoha mas exactamente. Cuando el Daimyo de Hi no Kuni se entero de toda esta información le pregunto al Sandaime porque su padre no tenia ningun conocimiento de los intentos de Kumo así como ninguna información de todas las cosas causadas por Kumo y Kaminari no Kuni. El le respondió ue es muydificil informar de algo a alguien cuando resulta que ese alguien no quiere escuchar nada. Resultaba que su padre no se preocupaba por esas cosas ya que el pensaba que siempre eran tratadas de manera adecuada por ya sea las fuerzas bajo el mando de Hiruzen o los subordinados bajo el mando de Danzo lo cual era siempre que el país estaba bien protegido. El ya mas mayor señor del fuego estaba cada vez mas molesto con las tendencias de su padre y empezó a preguntarse como el hombre llego siquiera a ser un gobernante con el apoyo de la nobleza. Con todo esto dicho y explicado vieron a los dos hombres de piel oscura entrar en la habitación y de inmediato se pudo ver porque el Raikage era tenso ya que se podía decir que temia a Hiruzen en muchas cosas

El Dimyo de Kaminari no Kuni era un hombre entrado en sus cuarenta años que se mostraba muy diferente del joven de veintitrés años que era el Daimyo de Hi no Kuni. El señor del Rayo vestia con túnica pomposa llena de joyas y de la que se podía ver perfectamente una barriga en crecimiento mientras que el Daimyo de Hi no Kuni cualquiera podía decir al verlo que lucia un físico impresionante, vestia una armadura samurái roja y dorada con por encima un haori blanco con llamas rojas. Mientras que el señor del Rayo se podía decir que estaba muy desinteresado de todo este asunto se podía decir muy bien de que el señor del fuego estaba muy atento a todo lo que estaba pasando dentro de la habitación así como miraba curioso hacia el Raikage. El propio Raikage miraba muy molesto en este momento y es que mientras miraba al Sandaime Hokage no podía evitar darse cuenta de que el en la historia de mundo ninja era en realidad nada en absoluto. Si el Yondaime Raikage era valorado como el ninja mas rápido pero eso era ahora que el Yondaime Hokage estaba muerto y aunque el hombre llevaba muerto ya cuatro años se le temia y recordaba mas a el que a cualquier ninja producido por Kumo. Eso no era lo único a tener en cuenta para ser temido en lo que se refería a Konoha sino que el hombre que estaba delante suya era llamado el Kami no Shinobi por haber sido el ninja mas fuerte de su época y lo demostró cuando venció a su padre, al Sandaime Mizukage, al Sandaime Kazekage y al Sandaime Tsuchikage. Pero el hombre tenia otro sobre nombre que era el profesor ya quese trataba de un gran mentor que había dominado mil jutsus y era capaz de usarlos de manera apta para el combate así como era una persona capaz de prever con facilidad lo que iba a hacer el contrario que estaba justamente delante suya. Solo por estos motivos el Yondaime Raikage estaba mas que molesto on el Hokage y esperaba sinceramente que su plan tuviera efecto, es mas el quería estar delante suya cuando su plan tuviera éxito ya que entonces podría darle un canto en los dientes al Hokage y salirse con la suya

´´Muy bien señores hemos venido a tener una reunión pacifica nada de tratar de matarse entre nosotros ni nada de amenazas. Esto es por el bien y el futuro de nuestros pueblos ya que no queremos tener mas guerra entre nosotros``. Por supuesto cuando el joven Daimyo Takeda Shingen hablo con el tono de broma mucha gente pensaría que la gente en la habitacion se relajaría. El pobre hombre no fue recompensado como quería ya que el Daimyo de Kaminari seguía actuando como si esto le importara menos que nada y el Raikage solo parcia querer aplastar al Sandaime algo que en realidad no estaba gustando nada de nada al Daimyo ya que le molestaba enormemente que este hombre se atreviera a mirar de esa forma su subordinado cuando curiosamente era su pueblo el que pidió esta reunión de paz. Mientras tanto para Hiruzen esto fue solo lo necesario para confirmarle efectivamente que el Raikage había venido con un plan en mente que no tenia el interes para nada de que hubiera una alianza y una tregua entre ambos pueblos. Y por supuesto para confirmar su teoría el tenia que el había pedido a Jiraiya hace no mucho cualquier acción cuestionable por parte de Kumo, la respuesta que recibió no le gusto nada en absoluto ya que según Jiraiya al parecer Kumo estaba tratando casi de manera constante recuperar su fuerza desde que termino la ultima guerra y como andaban lejos de clanes al parecer su plan era que secuestraban a miembros de determinados clanes y luego usarlos para la cria forzosa en Kumo. Esto solo había sido hecho en pueblos pequeños que apenas tenian algún potencial belico y con los que se aliaron. Pero Hiruzen con la información recibida estaba seguro al cien por cien de que tratarían de hacer algo en Konoha tanto para ganar un linaje para Kumo como para poner a prueba sus defensas. Hiruzen se pregunta si en algún momento estas personas iban a entender que recurrir a métodos barbaros no iban a tener el mismo efecto durante mucho tiempo. Con todo esto el sabia que tendría que dar unas cuantas ordenes a las personas en su habitación para que reunan a la gente suficiente para tener una vigilancia mas que adecuada por todo el pueblo ya que no quería arriesgarse a que esos hombres estúpidos que parecían mas monos que nada mas en el mundo se salieran con la suya y consiguieran secuestrar a alguien de gran importancia

´´Como es natural Takeda-dono le doy las gracias por acogernos en su propia aldea ninja para estas negociaciones ya que es bien sabido que las negociaciones deben realizarse en un lugar donde haya cien por cien de certeza de que no va a haber traición y sabiendo la reputación de antes de mi pueblo así como sus acciones durante algunos años estoy mas que seguro que debe haber sido muy difícil estar de acuerdo con tener aquí nuestra reunión para que haya paz entre nuestros países, por eso teneis mi eterno agradecimiento. Y vos Hiruzen-dono espero que podais aceptar mis disculpas por todo lo que hicimos durante la guerra pero usted ya sabe que se ha de hacer lo que es necesario para garantizar que el pueblo es a salvo y feliz con lo que espero que no haya tenido en cuenta nuestras tácticas militares agresivas``. El Raikage aunque educado y amable no podía quitar de encima su capa de hostilidad y eso se noto para los dos tanto Hokage como Daimyo. Shingen no podía entender como su padre era tan desinteresado en esto porque podía implicar muchas cosas para el futuro de la aldea pero cuanto mas lo pensaba también el hombre se daba cuenta de que esto a la vez le hacia preocuparse. Este hombre había venido aquí en paz pero con las ultimas palabras solo les había recordado que este hombre y su país recurrirían a métodos totalmente atroces con tal de que al final ellos salieran ganando ya que aunque no fuera muy sabido pero Kumo empleo unas tácticas durante la guerra llamadas las tácticas del terror. Consistia en no prisioneros. Pero se dejaba con vida a las mujeres, eso si violadas y totalmente rotas con los cuerpos de sus maridos y sus hijos apilados para que cuando los ninjas vinieran fueran capaces de ver a lo que se enfrentaban. Estas tácticas fueron empleadas por Kumo durante un tiempo antes de que desgraciadamente para Kumo se vieran obligados a detenerse por el genocidio causado en todas y cada una de sus fortalezas fronterizas. Todo por cortesía de Kushina Uzumaki que una vez se canso de ver las tácticas intimidatorias de Kumo ella pensó que seria una buena idea mostrarle a la gente como se hizo. Además se envio un mensaje a la gente acerca de las diferencias entre los ninjas de Kumo y de Konoha cuando se dijo por todos los países que Kumo mataba y violaba de semejante manera de ahí también porque la reputación de Kumo no era tan buena: ´´Entendemos que durante la guerra hay métodos y formas de luchar Raikage-dono pero lo que tenemos nosotros bien claro es que los inocentes y los civiles no tienen nada que ver con las guerras ninja, por muy arrepentido de vuestro acto que estes Raikage-dono no puedo en buena conciencia simplemente decir que todo esta perdonado y que no hay problema entre nosotros ya que resulta que lo quiera o no admitir Kumo hizo una salvajada simplemente porque no podían soportar perder la guerra, una guerra que iniciaron por su egoísmo y por sus ambiciones de hacerse con líneas de sangre. No es a mi a quien debeis dar vuestras disculpas sino a todas las mujeres que violasteis y dejasteis rotas mirando los cadáveres de sus hijos y sus parejas``. Cuando Hiruzen termino de hblar el cuerpo de Ei se tenso considerablemente ya que era algo que el no podía agunatar cuando alguien se atrevía a meterse con Kumo o a infravalorar las acciones de Kumo, pero por el bien del plan el tenia que seguir haciendo como que estaba a favor de lo que decía el Sandaime Hokage hasta que fuera el momento de irse de aquí y entonces podría dejar que su ira saliera y matar algún equipo de Konoha que se encontraran por el camino. No es como si alguien se daría cuenta de manera inmediata acerca de lo que le habría pasado al equipo en cuestión y esto le permitiría sacar mucha de la ira reprimida y al mismo tiempo darle un ultimo golpe a los ninjas de Konoha así como el sabiondo de su kage. Solo que Ei no sabia como sus planes se iban a joder a base de bien y todo curiosamente por un niño rubio (es como si el joder los planes de Kumo estuviera en el ADN de los Uzumaki)

* * *

 **-Compuesto Hyuga: Cuatro de la Madrugada-**

Una sombra se movia a través de todo el compuesto mientras que se acercaba sigilosamente a donde residía la hija primogénita de cuatro años de Hiashi Hyuga. El objetivo era muy simple para esta sombra: Secuestrar a la niña en cuestión. El no entendía porque ir a por la heredera cuando simplemente podrían atrapar a uno de los miembros de la familia Rama y aunque activen el sello y destruyan los ojos podrían fácilmente coger su esperma y ponérselo a cualquiera de sus hombre en las sombras no era otro que el guardaespaldas de Ei y uno de los ninjas mas conocidos de todo Kumo, su nombre era J y al igual que el Raikage pertenecía al clan Yotsuki. El hombre sabia que Kumo estaba en la necesidad de líneas de sangre poderosas ya que tras la guerra la matanza de Kushina había llevado a que muchos de los ninjas mas poderosos de Kumo murieran lo cual nunca había sido algo bueno ya que la mayoría de sus ninjas eran de gran alcance con el dominio de los únicos linajes que tenian en Kumo: El Jinton (velocidad) y el Ranton (tormenta). Cuando Kushina los atravesó de la manera que lo hizo el solo podía pensar en como el Raikage actual debe pensar en este mismo momento y es que necesitaban algunas nuevas fomas de defendersé, es cierto que Kushina estaba muerta (y el hombre estaba dando las gracias a Dios y mas gente porque esto fuera así ya que la mujer era un peligro para ellos dado el rencor que tenia contra cada persona de Kaminari no Kuni) y se alegraba enormemente de que no tuviera descendencia con nadie ya que dios era bueno y sabia que no era necesario otro ser como ella (obviamente esto iba al final a morderle en el culo de manera muy dolorosa ya que nunca se sabe lo que un hijo puede hacer en comparación con una madre y no ayuda cuando encima lo motivas en exceso). Pero ahora estaba simplemente haciendo lo mejor que podía hacer para colarse sin que lo detectaran los guardias de el recinto y por supuesto no ayudaba en nada que dichos guardias estaban paranoicos en lo que se refería a la protección de el recinto ya que no se fiaban ni un pelo de ellos aunque era una pena ya que lo bueno de tener un agente dentro del complejo y hogar del clan era que ellos mas o menos se estaban preparando para este robo. Solo quería ver la cara del padre cuando se diera cuenta de lo que le iba a pasar a su hija, no había mayor gozo que saber que un hombre en especial un padre y líder de clan se derrumbara por el futuro estado de su hijo o hija, siempre era un placer para el y siempre trataba de saborear al máximo ese placer. Fue ahora cuando pudo colarse en la habitación de la niña pequeña y la atrapo, ella trato de resistirse pero el hombre decidió callarla: ´´sí hablas te matare a ti y a tu mami y con ella al pequeño hermanito que lleva ¿no querras eso verdad?``. Hinata dejo de resistirse y el hombre consiguió meterla amordazada en un saco y consiguió salir del recinto sin que nadie supiera nada de el secuestro. Por desgracia su plan fracaso cuando sintió como alguien le aplasto con un palo las pelotas

* * *

 **-Momentos Antes-**

El dia de Naruto había terminado decentemente bien y el solo sabia que las cosas iban a mejorar, el lo sabia estaba cien por cien seguro y es por ello que estaba en este mismo momento tan feliz porque sabia que ya no estaría siempre solo. Es cierto que podía contar con sus amigos Ino, Choji y Shika pero también quería mas gente y por alguna razón despues de terminar su dia con los tres herederos el supo o tuvo mas bien una sensación de que algo bueno iba a pasarle. Por desgracia eso bueno no le dejaba dormir y solo podía pensar en que fuera lo que fuese mas le valia la pena. Decidio ir a tomar un paseo y así despejarse, era solo un niño de cuatro años y ya tenia muchas preocupaciones, de hecho una de las bromas de su jiji es que antes de que el se quedara sin pelo el propio Naruto lo tedria de color blanco…solo hay que decir que la venganza es un plato que se sirve en frio y muy bien removido. Cuanto mas pensaba acerca de su futuro el pequeño Uzumaki mas cuestioaba su paado, el sabia que su jiji sabia quienes eran sus padres y el tenia una ligera idea de la importancia que debían tener para que el hombre mas fuerte y poderoso de Konoha se interesara en el. El lo llamaba un instinto pero también le gustaba porque estos instintos le habían ayudado mucho. La gente mas supersticiosa de la villa había tratado en mas de una ocasión arrinconarlo para golpearlo algo que el había conseguido evitar en muchas ocasiones y el además sabia por instinto que lugares le permitirían entrar y cuales no casi como si sintiera las emociones del lugar hacia su persona por lo que le llevo a tener muchas comodidades y ser bien tratado algunas veces. Su instinto esta noche le estaba diciendo que no solo iba a ganar mas amigos sino que además el iba a tener que ayudar a alguien y como si fuera una señal empezó a sentir una mala vibracion cercana a el. Cuando miro exactamente de que se trataba el vio a un hombre que estaba todo vestido de negro con lo que parecía ser una niña, el la metió en un saco despues de amordazarla y salió corriendo de allí, no deprisa para llamar la atención pero tampoco lento por lo que le costo a Naruto darle alcance ya que se movia muy rápido el hombre. Cuando Naruto llego a donde el estaba que todavía era cerca del recinto Hyuga el hombre se coloco contra las sombras. Naruto no sabia que hacer hasta que vio un palo con lo que parecía ser una pua saliendo de su esquina mas alejada. Naruto no se lo pensó dos veces y no ayudo al ninja de Kumo a que estaba demasiado distraído observando que ningun centinela Hyuga lo pillara en plena huida. Con lo que Naruto se acerco y le golpeo clavándole el clavo así como dándole con gran cantidad de fuerza justo en las pelotas. El grito de dolor por parte del ninja fue considerable y dejo caer la bolsa con la niña

Naruto corrió y saco a la pobre niña de la bolsa, la niña miraba con ojos tremendamente asustados a Naruto: ´´tranquila nada malo te va a pasar yo me encargo``. Cuando Naruto termino de hablar Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en ese mismo momento y por unos instantes pensó que ella verdaderamente estaba en un sueño y que este chico en realidad no la había rescatado. Sin mayor dilación Naruto cogió a Hinata y la coloco en su hombro, podía ser un niño de cuatro años pero para el Hinata era tremendamente ligera, no le costo cargar con ella y llevársela lo mas lejos posible a su máxima velocidad. Por desgracia esto no fue suficiente como para alejarse lo suficientemente rápido de el adulto ninja de Kumo. Este cuando vio a Naruto salir con la heredera de nuevo hacia el compuesto pues hizo lo que se esperaba de el, en vez de huir pensando en que podría ser mejor escapar y volver a intentarlo otro dia el hombre razono que lo mejor era enfrentarse a Naruto y matarlo en el acto para recuperar a la niña por lo que de un movimiento con su línea de sangre apareció justamente delante de el niño que cuando lo vio aunque se asusto aguanto bien el tipo, lastima que iba a matarlo porque sentía la sangre salir de su miembro lo cual garantizaba que estaba perdido: ´´Bien hecho niño, seguramente tu acto me cueste mis pelotas pero me pienso asegurar de que la niña que llevas venga conmigo a Kumo. Es de suma importancia que Kumo gane las mejores líneas de sangre por lo que dame la niña y te prometo que tu muerte no será lenta y dolorosa sino mas bien rápida y casi istantanea me atrevo a decir o eso y mantienes a la niña lo cual te cuesta la vida y con una considerable cantidad de dolor``. Naruto estaba en una encrucijada y sabia que no iba a ser tan fácil de salir de esta situación, es mas posible que no saliera con vida de esta pero entonces el recordó los cuentos de su abuelo acerca de los grandes héroes de Konoha. Según su abuelo los grandes héroes de Konoha por desgracia eran aquellos que no estaban con los vivos nunca mas ya que hicieron el mas alto sacrificio de todos: Dar sus vidas por el rey de Konoha. Era un niño pero pudo entender que se refería a los mas jóvenes ya que depues de todo el deber de la generación mas adulta era facilitar el futuro de la generación mas joven y asegurarse de que tenian un futuro y un momento en el que decir que llegaron allí gracias a sus predecesores. Naruto viendo a la pequeña niña asustada en su espalda hizo una decisión que el sabia que iba a costarle muy caro pero se mantuvo firme. El ninja de Kumo viendo que el niño no planeaba soltar a la chica pensó que lo mejor era matarlo y ya se preocuparía por la niña mas tarde, realizo los sellos de mano para Raiton: Jibashi (asesino electromagnético) y entonces una corriente de electricidad fue hacia Naruto que se mantuvo firme hasta que lanzo hacia un lado a la niña pequeña. La niña vio todo a cámara lenta, vio como su salvador dejaba que el jutsu en cuestión le alcanzara solo para salvarla de ese destino y ella escucho los gritos de dolor y vio como el rayo atravesaba el cuerpo del joven miembro del clan Uzumaki. La niña solo podía ver y ella pudo escuchar la risa del hombre que estaba en ese momento muy divertido viendo como el pequeño héroe era chamuscado vivo

Cuando el finalizo el jutsu se vio perfectamente como el niño cayo al suelo con descargas de electricidad saliendo por todo su cuerpo. Hinata no podía creerlo, el niño que había tratado de salvarla estaba muerto porque ella no había impedido ser secuestrada. En un impulso ella activo el Byakugan justo cuando el hombre estaba a punto de acercarse a ella y dado su baja estatura ella le alcanzo en el único punto que tenia a su alcance: la entrepierna. El mundo del ninja de Kumo se detuvo, sintió cmo su cuerpo empecía a doler asta que sintió como era que sus pelotas estaban voladas junto con su pene. El grito de dolor si antes no había alertado a los centinelas ahora lo habría hecho seguramente. Mirando a la niña pequeña que se coloco delante del cuerpo del chico chamuscado el estaba a punto de matarla y decir que a la mierda la misión o al menos habría sido así de no ser por lo que sucedió a continuación. El cuerpo del niño se coloco delante suya atrapando el kunai con su mano, el Kunai atravesó su palma como si nada y la sangre rocio el lugar pero daba igual, el niño no grito, no chillo ni se puso a quejarse. Naruto simplemente levanto la cabeza y sus ojos azules habían sido sustituidos por dos ojos rojos de sangre con la pupila en una hendidura como la de un demonio. Segundos despues el ninja de Kumo se vio en un mundo oscuro y poco a poco parecieron aparecer como ventanas a su alrededor que mostraban diversas acciones por parte del ninja de Kumo. Eran acciones que el recordaba ya que despues de todo eran algunas de las misiones de intento de meter miedo a la población de Hi no Kuni con sus estrategia del terror, pero cada vez que miraba una de las escenas el no veía lo que recordaba claramente como el lo hizo, no lo que vio fueron las mismas acciones que el había hecho pero que le pasaban a el: Ser violado por un monstruo, sentir como sus tripas y sus órganos internos eran extraidos mientras que era mantenido con vida y finalmente la peor fue la tortura por despellejarlo que sintió, sintió como también le quemaban la piel con cargas eléctricas y también sintió como su cuerpo en especial sus huesos eran rotos de mil formas diferentes. Cuando se termino la visión de lo que había percibido en ese momento el cayo al suelo con espuma saliéndole de la boca y con su mirada perdida y en ese momento el niño volvió a caer al suelo

* * *

 **-Paisaje Mental De Naruto-**

Decir que el Kyubi estaba sorprendido era quedarse muy corto. Kurama solo podía mirar con asombro como el niño había estado dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por una joven totalmente desconocida para el. Fue maravilloso ver que el niño en realidad era exactamente como un Uzumaki debía ser y no dejar que una persona mas débil padezca sufrimiento si ellos podían impedirlo. Hasta ahí estaba mas que impresionado y también se impresiono por su iniciativa para seguir a un ninja de ese calibre aunque el se cuestionaba como dicho ninja no había sentido a Naruto mientras lo seguía aunque podía ser debido a que el hombre estaba mas concentrado en asegurarse de no ser pillado por los miembros de el clan Hyuga ya que era bastante obvio lo que iban a hacer con el si lo pillaban. Por desgracia ese tipo era un jonin y cuando se recupero del golpe que lo había dejado sin posibilidad de tener hijos (cuando vio esto solo recordó como Kushina era de brutal y cruel con sus enemigos y solo pudo asentir afirmativamente mientras que admitia que el poder de la fuerza en el niño era muy grande y llegaría muy lejos en el mundo de los brutales y sádicos vengativos, solo tenia que asegurarse de superar el puesto de Kushina) el hombre le dio un ultimátum y el niño razono muy bien lo que tenia que hacer ya que sabia que iba a morir de todos modos (o eso es lo que el pensaba porque en lo que se refería a el se negaba a dejar que un chico con tanto potencia sea asesinado por un ninja de segunda, eso hablaría muy mal de la calidad de sus anfitriones por supuesto y los demás Biju no dejarían de meterse en el asunto y molestarlo). Fue una decisión tonta pero el la aprobó valoro de manera positiva, por lo que espero para recibir el ataque a continuación. Vio como el niño recibió la descarga eléctrica con su cuerpo, sintió como achicharraba sus nervios y lo dañaba por dentro, sintió como todo el cuerpo era dañado por la potente descarga de energia eléctrica y solo pudo aplaudir porque el niño no griara mas fuerte. El solo demostró ser mas que adecuado para ser su anfitrión asique ahora era su turno de hacer un pequeño trabajo

Lo primero que Kurama hizo fue enviar su chakra con capacidad Yang para recuperar todo el daño causado a su ser y poder reparar todos los daños causados a sus puntos nerviosos, a sus musculos, a sus órganos y todos sus tejidos. Una vez que se recuperaron todos los puntos dañados debido a la potente descarga el decidió que era el momento de hacer temblar de miedo una vez mas al mundo con lo que hizo por unos instante hacerse cargo del cuerpo del niño justo a tiempo para salvar a la joven princesita que estaba a punto de ser asesinada por el hombre de Kumo y a continuación hizo una de las cosas por las que era conocido: Sembrar el miedo. Utilizando su capacidad para manipular el poder Yin el simplemente lo enfoco en sus ojos para que cuando entrara en contacto con la capacidad visual de su victima este fuera testigo de la que era su peor pesadilla combinado con todo el dolor que había causado a lo largo de su vida. Sinceramente no sabia que es lo que había visto pero si sabia que tenia que ser traumatizante para ser dejado en esa forma de estado aunque en lo que a el se refería le importaba prácticamente una mierda lo que fuera que le pasase al ninja de Kumo ya que en lo que se refería a el lo habría matado de un ataque y derrame cerebral, es una lastima que esas cosas no sean su campo de especialidad porque de serlo el lo habría hecho con mucho gusto. Ahora el estaba pensando en como presentarse adecuadamente ante el niño que estaba mas que seguro que dentro de poco iba a venir hasta aquí: **´´Pronto vendrás a mi naruto, siento como ha llegado el momento de hacer lo que hay que hacer para asegurar que en el futuro eres tan fuerte como debes ser pero no te confies puesto que mi ayuda vendrá con un precio y no voy a dejar que el nombre de los Uzumaki sea ensuciado simplemente por no ser capaz de hacer unas pocas cosas``.** Kurama estaba hablando a la figura inconsciente de Naruto que en ese momento estaba delante suya y aunque el sabia que estaba inconsciente sabia también que dichas palabras llegaría con fuerza a su subconsciente y se grabarian en su ser. El estaba a punto de ponerse a dormir cuando sintió una fuerza muy intensa y casi titánica dentro del niño. Cuando sintió toda esa fuerza y la analizo adecuadamente se quedo de piedra porque el reconoció perfectamente esa fuerza. Una fuerza que no pensó que nunca mas iba a sentir: El poder en bruto de Asura. Si el era capaz de dirigir esta fuerza al cuerpo del niño estaba mas que seguro de que el niño se acabaría beneficiando considerablemente de toda esta nueva fuente de poder. Además este era el poder no la personalidad de Asura, sinceramente podía ver que un mundo bonito era algo deseado por muchos pero en el mundo real y la vida real por desgracia hay veces que tienes que bañarte en océanos de sangre solo para garantizar que las personas que son importantes para ti son seguras y a salvo

* * *

 **-Exterior: Complejo Hyuga-**

La explosión de poder que causo la liberación de energia y el genjutsu causado por Kurama habían sido como un foco gigante seguido por polillas que querían llegar al fuego. Dichas polillas no eran otros que los miembros del clan Hyuga de alto standing como eran Hiashi y Hizashi. Ambos hermanos llegaron antes que nadie para ver a la joven Hinata que estaba con un joven Naruto tirado en el suelo con las marcas de que el jutsu raiton le había pasado por todo el cuerpo. Eso no era lo único que asustaba ya que había algo mas y era ver que las heridas de Naruto se iban curando poco a poco como si alguna extraña energia y fuerza se estuviera encargando de regenerar las heridas lo cual para ambos hermanos fue obvio que se trataba del kyubi. Para hiashi fue aterrador ver a su pequeña hija en el suelo llorando a moco tendido pensando que su salvador se iba a morir. Fue también en ese momento que ambos hermanos escucharon atentamente como Hinata había sido secuestrada por el ninja de Kumo y que había sido amenazada con que si ella gritaba su pequeño hermanito así como su madre morirían (esto por si solo casi hizo que Hiashi matara al imbécil) pero que gracias a la fortuna o lo que fuera ella fue rescatada por el joven rubio. Ella les conto como al parecer Naruto golpeo al ninja en cuestión con una palo en las pelotas tan mal que lo hizo gotear sangre (esto los hizo temblar de miedo por supuesto ya que no podían imaginarse el dolor en cuestión que el ninja de Kumo tuvo que sentir, o al menos se apiadaron de el hasta que volvió a sus mentes lo que había tratado de hacer una vez mas) luego ella les conto como naruto trato de traerla corriendo a la mansión Hyuga pero que el ninja se había aparecido delante suya a increíble rapidez (esto solo hizo cuestionar una vez mas a los gemelos como era posible que sus guardias no se dieran cuenta de todo esto) y finalmente llego a la parte donde Naruto la lanzo a un lado para soportar por si mismo el jutsu del ninja de Kumo. Cuando escucharon de cómo el niño recibió el ataque hizo que ambos adultos pensaran detalladamente como el niño tenia el aguante de todo ese dolor y pensaron que el niño se merecía despuyes de esto un tratamiento mas que digno. Fue la parte final de la historia la que los causo pensar en que esto ya era demasiado para sus mentes. Resulta que el Kyubi poseyó a Naruto por un momento y este causo una ilusión tan potente que hizo que el hombre entrara en este estado de casi muerte cerebral. Solo por esto ellos sabían que tenian que informar al Hokage aunque ambos tenian sus mentes pensando detalladamente en esto ya que sabían que ahora había que penar con mucho cuidado como hacer las cosas por supuesto

Hiashi solo podía pensar en los detalles implicados en este asunto tan turbio. Como un padre solo podía pensar que el niño era el nuevo guardian de su hija y que le debía mucho mas de lo que jamás podría pagarle en este mundo ya que la vida de su hijo era tremendamente preciosa para el y verla sana y salva era algo que el verdaderamente solo podía expresar con pequeñas palabras ya que no le llegaban las palabras que de verdad podían expresar lo que sentía. Esto no era lo único como había mas cosas que le estaban dando ganas de expresar como el padre de la niña. Pero cuando lo pensaba como el líder del clan y miembro del consejo ninja no podía evitar temblar de miedo. El sabia y era consciente del poder del Kyubi, era el mas poderoso de los nueve Biju, su chakra era tan potente y condensado que prácticamente podía destruir toda vida humana en una zona en cuestión de minutos y sin embargo esta entidad no había tratado de escapar de Naruto cuando tuvo su perfecta oportunidad y tampoco trato de hacer daño a su hija sino que únicamente se aseguro que el ninja de Kumo no se moviera contra su hija (el hecho de que su hija había destruido la entrepierna de dicho hombre lo hacia temblar de miedo y al mismo tiempo sonreir al pensar que su querida hija tenia una columna vertebral cuando sus personas preciosas estaban amenazadas) por lo que el estaba pensado si todo lo que habían oído de los Biju era una verdad o una mentira para esconder una gran verdad ya que el sabia que las mas grandes mentiras eran aquellas que se escondían justo delante de los ojos de las personas y que además contenían una gran cantidad de verdad: ´´Debes dejar de pensar tanto hermano, ahora solo deberías de estar pensando en como pagar la deuda a este joven y además como tranquilizaras a Hitomi por el miedo que ella había pasado``. Al pensar en su querida esposa el miedo empezó a recorrer a Hiashi de una forma sin precedentes por varios motivos: primero su esposa estaba embarazada y por tanto sus hormonas prácticamente le exigían vencer la mierda de todas las personas que hacían algo para molestarla, segundo ella como madre sobreprotectora seria capaz de aplastar las pelotas de cualquier dios de la lujuria si eso servia para enviar claro el mensaje de que su niña no se toca y finalmente el motivo que también lo asustaba: Ella sabia quien era Uzumaki Naruto. Solo necesitaba saber su apellido ya que ella sabia que el niño seria llamado naruto ya que su madre pensaba que su hijo seria una tormenta que arrasaría con todo y si a eso le añades el parecido físico al Yondaime pues ya tenias suficiente. Su esposa había tratado de mantener un ojo en el niño y se había asegurado que todos los que miraban mal al niño pagaran por ello asique el podía decir sin ningun temor ni ninguna duda que cuando ella se enterara de que el joven Uzumaki había sido puesto en peligro con su vida casi ser terminada por el embajador de Kumo entonces seria mas que obvio que el hombre no tendría ninguna oportunidad de vivir ya que su mujer lo cazaria, arrastraría a un sotano olvidado y allí se dedicaría a matarlo lentamente. Las mujeres cuando quieren son muy violentas y agresivas pero cuando a la mezcla añades hormonas e instintos sobreprotectores entonces lo mejor es correr por su vida ya que en caso de que te pillen en medio lo mas probable era recibir una muerte lenta

* * *

 **-Compuesto Sarutobi-**

Hiruzen acababa de ser despertado por Inu su mas fiel capitán ninja o también llamado kakashi Hatake. Cuando despertó a Hiruzen el hombre mayor le dio tal golpe que lo envio varios metros volando pero cuando le dijo del estado de Uzumaki Naruto entonces fue en ese momento que un instinto asesino atronador se solto por toda la zona. No era necesario decir que cuando este instinto asesino se desplego todo el mundo en el compuesto Sarutobi se despertó de manera inmediata y se coloco en posicion de firmes queriendo saber que es lo que estaba pasando exactamente en el compuesto para que el Sandaime estuviera tan cabreado. Fue momentos despues que el Sandaime explico la situación y no era necesario decir como la ira y la indignación ya que los miembros del clan Sarutobi vieron en Naruto esa pequeña bola de energia que era tan apreciada y amada por muchos y que además hacia una gran cantidad de vida dentro del clan. Cuando pasaron cinco minutos Hiruzen salió al hospital para enterarse del estado del niño pequeño. Lo habían colocado en el ala ANBU para asegurarse de que ni Danzo (incluso con sus fuerzas cortadas lo mejor era no confiarse en que el hombre se quedaría quieto) ni cualquier otro ninja de Kumo tratara de matarlo para encubrir todo el asunto. No hay que decir lo devastado que estaba Sarutobi cuando vio a su querido nieto en la cama con multiples maquinas enganchadas a su cuerpo así como un monton de vendas cubriendo su cuerpo. El no podía evitar dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado aquí y una parte de el estaba mosqueada con el mismo ya que el sabia que si hubiera tenido una mayor vigilancia sobre los asuntos de los ninjas de Kumo entonces era mas que probable que esto no hubiera sucedido por nada en el mundo. Ahora se dirigió al aula donde tenian al prisionero y tuvo que admitir que cuando llego le gusto lo que veía

El hombre se había despertado pero miraba nerviosamente cualquier movimiento que la gente a su alrededor hacia y se podía ver como Ibiki Morino el comandante de el escuadron de interrogatorios estaba disfrutando de lo lindo viendo retorcerse a este imbécil ya que al parecer el hombre sabia de este sujeto. Solo se necesito una explicación posterior para entender el odio de Ibiki ya que reconoció a este hombre como uno de los ninjas que habían realizado las incursiones del terror y por tanto el Hokage comprendió porque Ibiki le tenia poco amor por no decir de una gran cantidad de odio al hombre que tenia delante suya ya que aunque Ibik fuera un sádico el nunca haría daño a un inocente aunque fuera una orden del Kage de su pueblo ya que en la opinión personal de Ibiki cualquier orden dada por un Kage puede ser rechazada siempre y cuando dicha orden fuera en contra de los ideales de la propia aldea. Con todo esto contemplado Ibiki no dudo en mostrar las imágenes mas aterradoras que se le podía ocurrir sobre este hombre ya que su misión era debilitar todas las defensas mentales del hombre antes de que Inoichi viniera aquí y realizara una exploración de toda la información que tenia su cerebro ya que lo que fuera que el tuviera dentro de esa cabeza hueca seguramente podría serles de utilidad. Hablando de Inoichi el hombre llego cinco minutos despues tras ver al joven Uzumaki

Desde que el niño tenia edad para correr el había hecho así como los asociados a su clan para tratar de hacer que el niño se sintiera querido. Sin embargo entre los supersticiosos que temian a Naruto y por otro lado al consejo anciano que estaba cado dos por tres molestando con ideas acerca de la educación del niño pues el pobre jefe del clan sabia que Naruto había tenido una vida muy dura y difícil aunque afortunadamente el niño no tenia persecuciones por parte de miembros del consejo que lo querían como un arma (con los tres ancianos sin poder y con Fugaku y su clan bajo investigación era obvio que tdas esas ideas no eran soltadas) o las turbas de civiles que podían unirse con intención de hacer daño al joven miembro del clan Uzumaki. Al menos el niño estaba a salvo de todo esto y no tenia que temer el constante ataque por parte de todas las personas. Ahora el había visto a un niño que estaba creciendo fuerte en su corazón estar al borde de la muerte y daba gracias a Dios porque el Kyubi estaba sellado en su interior ya que ningun niño a su edad debería sobrevivir a eso a bocajarro como el lo había hecho. Solo por esto el se había prometido a si mismo que iba a hacer que este ninja de Kumo recordara fácilmente el dia que decidió hacer esto ya que se iba a encargar que padeciera y sufriera de lo lindo por sus acciones contra el joven niño

Y mientras el sandaime Hokage estaba pensando en una forma de informar de todo el asunto al Daimyo de fuego ya que el sabia que el Daimyo no se tomaria esta noticia demasiado bien ya que el había manifestado su interés en la buena salud de Naruto. Si el primer paso pero quizás uno de los mas dolorosos se había dado por parte de Naruto, la pregunta ahora es ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar?

* * *

 **Espero que el capitulo guste. Nos vemos en el siguiente también espero vuestro apoyo para el resto de esta historia**

 **Por cierto mi cuenta de Facebook (después de mucha forma de convencimiento y amenaza) que he decidido hacer es Alexander Corvinus. lo digo por si alguien quiere contactar conmigo y ven que desaparezco de Fanfiction. También en ella se subirán fotos de algunas de las chicas que Naruto o Harry tendrán como parejas y ya vere que mas**


	3. Chapter 3

**El comienzo del viaje de Naruto. En este capitulo se puede decir que se inicia el viaje de Naruto para convertirse en el ninja mas poderoso de todos. No es por nada pero en mi opinión del mismo modo que Sasuke tiene un linaje yo le he dado a Naruto un linaje. Aunque que es ya veréis. Ahora también estoy seguro de que la gente quiere saber de que se trata el clan de Invocación de la familia Uzumaki. No os preocupéis eso se sabra pero con el tiempo ya que aun es demasiado pronto para saberlo todo y eso podría arruinar un poco la fiesta. También quería informar de que aunque ciertos acontecimientos de la historia de Naruto no ocurren hay cosas como la actitud de Neji que permanecerán, no por nada sino porque a mi no me gusta Neji. Es una persona que como cualquier otra que ha nacido con un regalo (en este caso su gran habilidad en el Juuken y el Byakugan) menosprecia a los que no tienen ese mismo regalo. No hay nada que vaya a disfrutar mas que Naruto golpeándolo sin sentido cuando lo pille**

 **Eso es uno de los aspectos importantes. También quiero abordar que Naruto en esta historia no va a ser un blando como hashirama. Es mas el va a menospreciar a Hashirama (esa escena aunque no ocurre en este capitulo os puedo prometer que cuando ocurra la encontrareis esclarecedora) y veréis que Hashirama mismo no era un santo (no es por nada pero solo un idiota daría un poder como el de los Biju a diferentes naciones que obviamente han demostrado ser mas un peligro que aliados). Si alguien quiere saber algo en especial del carácter de Naruto o de su forma de razonar las cosas o incluso de sus habilidades futuras mi Facebook es Alexander Septimus Corvinus. Con eso puedo decir que la explicación de lo que viene en un futuro ya esta hecha**

 **Naruto no me pertenece. Si fuera asi yo seria rico, si fuera asi Naruto habría acabado con una o dos mas chicas, si fuera asi Sasuke la palma y si fuera asi yo no haría que al final Naruto abandonara por asi decirlo a su familia por realizar su trabajo (es un niño huérfano ¿Quién se va a creer que le daría mas importancia al trabajo de Hokage que a sus hijos?)**

* * *

 **LA VERDAD SALE A LA LUZ**

 **-3 Semanas Despues en Konoha-**

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde el intento de secuestro de Hinata Hyuga y se podía decir que las cosas habían llegado al rojo vivo con mucha facilidad. Al día después del ataque y el intento del secuestro de la joven heredera Hyuga salió a la luz los eventos que ocurrieron ese mismo día por la noche. Nadie podía creer que en realidad Kumo iba a tratar de tirar de semejante jugarreta mientras que estaban justamente en la casa de la persona que estaban visitando supuestamente por la paz. Como es natural el Raikage había negado dichas acusaciones y había tratado de cuestionar la verdad del asunto. El propio Daimyo de Kaminari no Kuni se había puesto muy molesto de que se atrevieran de acusar de dicha acción a su pueblo ya que era una falta muy grave y que podía acarrear consecuencias políticas muy serias ya que el Daimyo sabía que si en serio Kumo había tratado de hacer esto aunque fuera a su espalda el sabia que ellos serian mal vistos por muchas de las naciones, el seria hecho un hazmerreir por no ser capaz de controlar las acciones de su propio pueblo ninja y el pueblo de Kaminari se podría enfrentar a una oposición por muchos países que cuestionaran los interés de dicho país y sus alianzas. Como era natural el Raikage estaba buscando todas las formas de solucionar esto y colocarlo a su favor pero daba igual cuanto lo pensaba porque no se le venía nada a la cabeza. Por un lado el plan tenía una parte secundaria que implicaba la muerte de su guardaespaldas por parte de uno de los miembros del clan Hyuga y el estaba mas que seguro de que dicho plan habría resultado mas que eficaz ya que al haber sido ejecutado por un Hyuga y sin ellos poder demostrar en verdad sus intenciones entonces el Raikage exigiría la cabeza del jefe del clan como una compensación por la falta y por la muerte de su subordinado. Pero el plan al completo se había jodido al completo por diversos puntos que él no podía haberse imaginado. Primero la niña era consciente y había narrado las acciones del subordinado del Raikage, que como si esto no fuera suficiente no ayudo que la niña se había defendido del propio hombre y sus acciones algo que no se suponía que debía pasar (y por dentro el Raikage solo podía pensar en el dolor de su subordinado al sentir como sus pelotas explotaban solo podía sentir lástima), luego por consiguiente su subordinado no había sido asesinado sino que el hombre había sido capturado en lo que parecía un estado de inconsciencia y por supuesto al no haber sangre derramada el no podía exigir compensación por lo que la segunda parte del plan había sido arruinada. Pero la peor parte y lo que más había estropeado el plan era la sencilla parte de que había un testigo y que como si fuera poco había recibido el ataque relámpago de su ninja, claro que el podía decir que en realidad su subordinado defendiendo a la heredera pero sabía también que era una defensa imposible ya que resultaba que la propia niña hablo de cómo el joven había echado a un lado a la niña y recibir el golpe de forma directa, por si eso no fuera suficiente de alguna manera alguien había intervenido y hecho que su subordinado acabara en el estado en el que estaba. No le gustaba admitirlo a Ei pero el sabia y veía venir una muy mala temporada para Kumo y era muy poco probable que el consiguiera de alguna manera sacar de este embrollo con una victoria en el mismo lado de Kumo. Y la opción de asesinar a su subordinado o al niño era imposible ya que estaban en una de las zonas de máxima seguridad de toda Konoha. Ei había pasado las tres semanas debatiendo que hacer y hasta el momento lo único que se le había ocurrido era de alguna manera salir de este problema con la disolución del acuerdo algo muy malo para el

Por otro lado mientras que Naruto estaba enfrentándose a la situación de la cama en el lugar ANBU bajo completa vigilancia y con multitud de ninjas vigilándolo mucha gente se estaba preguntando qué era lo que había pasado aquella noche. Poco después del incidente Hiruzen llamo a una reunión del consejo ninja menos a los asesores presentes ya que el no los considero necesarios ni al órgano civil (fue muy cómico verlos cabrearse y exigir su presencia pero en ese momento Hiruzen necesitaba preguntas respondidas por parte de algunos de sus mejores ninjas y no necesita a idiotas entrometidos que no tenían ni idea de cómo funcionaba el pueblo o los tres fósiles extremadamente militares que obviamente eran así solo porque no eran ellos los que tenían que pagar mas tarde el plato o sacrificar a los miembros de sus familias). Una vez que los tuvo a todos reunidos pidió por las buenas a Hiashi que le contara todo lo que había acontecido esa noche lo cual solo sirvió para cabrear aun mas al viejo Hokage ya que el no podía creerse la falta de seguridad que hubo o como era posible que los ninjas de Kumo supieran acerca de esa falta de seguridad. Cuando se supo que había una brecha en la seguridad Hiruzen puso un equipo a investigar de manera inmediata porque quería saber que demonios era lo que estaba pasando en el lugar y como era posible que uno de los lugares mas seguros de Konoha tenia una falta de semejante nivel ya que podría implicar mas intentos en el futuro. Una vez atendido esto se puso la siguiente cuestión ¿Cómo habían logrado detener al ninja de Kumo sin matarlo? La respuesta que llego a Hiruzen no fue una que el había esperado como aunque sabia del aumento de la presencia del Kyubi en la zona el sabia que la presencia no era un peligro pero escuchar lo que escucho

* * *

 ** _-Flash Back-_**

 _´´No puede ser, tiene que haber algún error Hiashi, ¿estas cien por cien seguro de lo que dices?``. El Sandaime Hokage acababa de recibir la información de que al parecer de alguna forma el Kyubi se había hecho durante unos segundos con el control de Naruto. Pero lo que mas alarmo al sandaime Hokage no fue que el Biju hiciera esto es que defendió a Hinata y coloco al ninja de Kumo en ese estado. Obviamente normalmente uno estaría contento con el resultado pero el era Hiruzen Sarutobi y no confiaba en que algo pasara simplemente porque tenia que pasar sino que el pensaba que siempre había un motivo escondido. El no era paranoico era un ninja veterano con una larga lista de credenciales que indicaba que el era comprensible en estar paranoico porque el no entendía porque el Kyubi iba a ayudar a la niña. Lo que mas se cuestionaba era ¿Por qué no había tratado de escapar? Hiruzen al ser una persona con muchos años en la espalda sabia que un rompecabezas en la vida ninja era el equivalente a una muerte cerebral para el ninja .Donde un civil veía que solo tenia que hacer todo el puzle y terminarlo de la manera mas rápida no era lo mismo para un ninja, lo primero que tenia que hacer un ninja era estudiar dicho puzle, asegurarse de cuantos caminos había para seguir en dicho puzle y luego finalmente estaba el proceso de hacer el puzle lo mas deprisa posible pero teniendo un increíble cuidado de que sus acciones no fueran a seguir el camino de una trampa ya que el ninja siempre pensaba que todo en la vida tenia una trampa y que por tanto el saldría muy golpeado en el proceso. Con todo esto razonado los miembros del consejo se quedaron en silencio tratando de encontrar una respuesta a este extraño enigma ya que sabían que sino lo resolvían antes de tiempo entonces ellos estarían en una situación de desventaja, fue por eso que cuando Nara Shikaku hablo todo el mundo le presto completa atención ya que el hombre era despues de todo el comandante jonin y uno de los mayores estrategas de Konoha desde hace mucho tiempo_

 _´´¿y si el Kyubi hizo lo que hizo no por que ganaba algo en el proceso sino por que veía un bien mayor salido de todo esto? Hay que tener en cuenta que no sabemos nada de los Biju y solo había un clan que los trato con respeto y que por tanto no se convirtió en el objetivo de sus ataques, ese clan era el Uzumaki clan. Seguimos sin saber nada pero a lo mejor el Kyubi sabe algo que se nos escapa, mi recomendación seria tratar de hablar con el pero en este momento con el cuerpo tan dañado de Naruto lo mejor es dejarlo recuperarse de sus heridas. Tambien tenemos que tener en cuenta varios factores muy importantes en lo que se refiere a este joven y es que además posiblemente el Kyubi sabe acerca de la razón del ataque de hace cuatro años``. Por supuesto la explicación de Shikaku tomo a muchos por sorpresa ya que no se esperaban semejante solución o petición de parte del hombre pero tenian que estar de acuerdo con el: El clan Uzumaki jamás sufrió un ataque de los Biju por lo que tenian que saber algo acerca de estos que a ellos se les escapaba. Al único que no le hizo gracia esta propuesta fue a Fugaku_

 _´´¿estas loco Shikaku? Estas diciendo de hablar con uno de los nueve Biju como si se tratara de un animal racional. Sin embargo hay que recordar lo que son los Biju: Bestias descerebradas que deben ser utilizadas para aumentar nuestra fuerza y capacidad de combate. Sus poderes son para ser utilizados y manejados por nosotros y ante ninguna cosa debemos dejarlos hacer cualquier cosa que no sea obedecer nuestras órdenes. Los Biju son meras herramientas y nada mas``. Por supuesto lo que Fugaku no quería que se dijera era que el ataque del Kyubi fue causado por un Uchiha. Ya era bastante malo que el ordeno la no intervención de los Uchiha esa noche pero si se averiguaba efectivamente que un Uchiha tuvo un motivo para intervenir en todo este asunto ello podría significar que el clan Uchiha fuera aun mas observado y mas estudiado detalladamente algo que el no quería y ya era bastante malo que su plan en lo que se refería a la seguridad de Konoha había sido trastocado de muchas maneras pero si esto seguía así el sabia perfectamente que mas tarde o mas temprano todo aquello en lo que se había esforzado estos años, todo aquello que los Uchiha tan altamente merecían entonces seria denegado a ellos y eso no lo iba a permitir el hombre ya que en su mente los Uchiha merecían todo y cada uno de los regalos que Kami estaba dispuesto a dar a la humanidad en su conjunto porque eran ellos los Uchiha los que mas se lo merecin. Ya era bastante malo y desagradable que el niño Uzumaki no fuera convertido en lo que debía ser sino que además de todo esto el niño ahora tendría mas apoyo aun de los clanes. No podía dejar salir el secreto acerca del ataque del Kyubi bajo ninguna circunstancia ya que supuso que podría implicar el final de los Uchiha_

 _´´Tu dices que esta loco pero creo que es justo lo que debemos saber, además si el Biju fuera en serio un animal rabioso ¿Por qué venir a la aldea? Si es un animal hay que entender que los animales se rigen por ciertas pautas: Comer, Beber, Reproducirse y vivir. El Biju no tiene necesidad de alimentarse porque están hechos de chakra y por lo tanto también elimina la necesidad de beber, reproducirse es imposible porque no hay especies animales con las que puedan interactuar y finalmente esta el motivo mas importante: Vivir. Un animal que ha sido enjaulado casi cien años no tratara nunca de acercarse a un lugar que ha intentado esto sino que se marchara lo mas lejos posible y tratara por todos y cada uno de los medios de no acercarse a lugares tan poblados como una aldea oculta y mucho menos una aldea que tiene la capacidad para sellarlo nuevamente lo cual seria algo muy negativo para el. Por lo que espero que entiendas que tu teoría de que son animales es un tanto inexacta pero eso es lo que se puede esperar de un hombre con la mentalidad de un perro de presa pero el cerebro de un guisante``. Si había algo que hacia orgulloso a los Yamanaka era su comprensión psicológica de todas y cada una de las cosas que ellos conocían por lo que cuando el idiota del Uchiha había tratado de hacer quedar a un animal como una criatura rabiosa y sin nada el había disfrutado de golpearlo donde mas duele que era en su orgullo. Cierto es que el Biju parecía rabioso esa noche pero es que apareció de la nada y ningun animal puede hacer eso, la única forma de que pasase esto es que por casualidad alguien lo convocara y por tanto eso quería decir que el Biju no había atacado a Konoha con la intención sino que alguien le había hecho atacar la villa oculta. Pero Inoichi no fue el único en poner el dedo en la llaga en lo que se refería a la situación del Kyubi ya que parecía que habían decidido todos ponerse de acuerdo_

 _´´Tambien hay algo que me gustaría traer a la atención Uchiha-sama. Una unidad de tus ninjas debía estar allí y asegurarse de que nadie estaba haciendo lo que paso finalmente. Pero este individuo consiguió colarse en el recinto Hyuga, luego consiguió salir y de no ser por el soberano golpe en las pelotas que recibió entonces el no habría sido capturado. Me atrevo a decir que no fue hasta que hubo aquel estallido de poder por parte de Uzumaki que nadie fue capaz de reaccionar salvo al chakra emitido por Naruto lo cual establece dos cosas muy importantes: la primera que los centinelas Hyuga por alguna razón no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba y la segunda que la unidad Uchiha establecida en el lugar no estaba allí como se indico. ¿debo seguir añadiendo algunas de las cosas mas lógicas que han pasado? ¿O va usted a explicarnos porque los miembros de su clan no estaban en sus posiciones establecidas?``. Cuando Shibi Aburame termino de hablar mas preguntas se estaban materializando en las mentes de las personas reunidas aquí ya que ellos estaban de acuerdo con el razonamiento de Shibi en que esas dos cosas eran demasiado raras para ser demasiado dos hechos a dejar que pasasen y que causo que muchas en la sala miraran tanto a Fugaku como le preguntaran a Hiashi si entendía lo que pasaba. No era difícil entender lo que se estaba sugiriendo: Los Uchiha abandonaron su puesto y los Hyuga no hicieron sus rondas o ignoraron lo que pasaba. Ambas dudas debían ser solucionadas lo antes posible para que pudieran completar todo lo que estaba pasando aquí así como para entrar en todos los puntos débiles ue se estaban mostrando aunque aun quedaba todavía una persona por hablar en todo este asunto y ese no era otro que el Daimyo del Fuego Takeda Shingen que quería respuestas a la orden de ya_

 _´´Creo que es obvio que en estos momentos tenemos una situación muy delicada. Por un lado tenemos la duda de que los miembros del cuerpo de policía Uchiha se suponía que debían estar en la posicion indicada y por desgracia no lo estaban, eso requiere investigación pero se muy bien de lo que me ha explicado Hiruzen que el clan Uchiha no ayudara en la explicación del asunto en cuestión lo cual me lleva a cuestionarme muchas cosas por el momento que explicare en otra ocasión una vez haya llegado a la respuesta satisfactoria que tengo que encontrar. Por otro lado tenemos el asunto del clan Hyuga, que sus centinelas no dieran aviso no es buena cosa porque implicaba o que no prestaban atención a sus deberes y a sus obligaciones o peor aun hacían caso omiso de estas. Normalmente se que los asuntos de clan obligarían a Hiashi a hacer una investigación por su cuenta y se muy bien de los tiempos en que estuvo al mando mi padre que los Hyuga ancianos iban a hacer todo lo posible por interrumpir esta por lo que con permiso de Hiruzen voy a dar la orden y emisión de que esta investigación deberá llegar hasta encontrar a los responsables de semejante complot. Esto también implicara que nadie puede interponerse en el camino de los ninjas asignados y que cualquier mentira que se les comente o se les de por parte de los interrogados se autorizara el uso de la fuerza excesiva para conseguir la verdad de sus almas. Con esto llego al ultimo punto: El Kyubi. Como Inoichi ha aclarado creo que debemos estar abiertos a todas las opciones, debemos encontrar el camino que nos permita saber y entender el motivo de su ataque hace cuatro años, pero es que además tenemos que saber también porque motivo ha ayudado al joven Naruto ya que podría tener la respuesta a muchos de los enigmas que tenemos a dia de hoy de los Biju. Tambien creo que esto es la mejor decisión y forma a tomar y es que de esta sala no saldra nada de lo que se ha discutido, en caso de cualquier información filtrarse entonces el responsable será condenado por traición a la patria. Hiruzen puedes proceder a continuación``_

 _Lo que paso poco despues fue que varias líneas de sellado aparecieron y recorrieron el cuerpo de cada uno de los ninjas: ´´Estos sellos que han aparecido en vuestros cuerpos cumplen con una misión de suma importancia que es la de sellar lo discutido hoy aquí, mi razonamiento ara usar estos sellos o mas bien pedir al Sandaime de este tipo de sellado era muy simple: Para que no salga ni una palabra de esta cámara. Como muchos sabran no hace mucho tiempo el señor Hiruzen y yo nos encargamos de quitarle el poder a Danzo Shimura sobre su organización NE una vez que hice un balance total de todos los fondos de la aldea y descubri como el hombre se llevaba una parte circunstancia de estas cantidades de dinero que yo daba en el presupuesto a la aldea para que siga activa y por tanto siga siendo tan eficiente. Shimura Danzo había tratado cuando intervenimos tanto el señor Hiruzen con sus elites ANBU así como mi guardia personal de los 12 guardianes ninja así como mi elite de samurái intervino y ejecuto a la casi totalidad del ejercito NE. Danzo Shimura todavía tiene el puesto de anciano es verdad, pero el hombre había tratado de secuestrar a Uzumaki Naruto y en dos ocasiones se le había visto hablar con algunos de los mas extremistas de el grupo supersticioso de la población, se confirmo que dio los informes del nacimiento del joven Naruto que nació el dia del ataque y fue de ahí de donde este grupo saco la municion para tratar de levantar a la gente contra este pequeño, fue por culpa de Danzo Shimura que una pequeña parte de la población de Konoha cree que es en su derecho para tratar de colocar la posicion de paria a un niño inocente. Y viendo esto me di cuenta de que tanto Hiruzen como yo habíamos sido unos ignorantes, teníamos los medios para asegurarnos de que esto no pasaba y en vez de hacerlo pensamos que era mejor dejar la libertad a las personas. Despues de ese error tanto Hiruzen como yo nos dimos cuenta de que la información discutida en esta sala es demasiado importante para ser sabida por la gente de fuera ya que podrían tratar de usarla en lo que a ellos les convenga y va a ser un dia muy frio en el infierno antes de que se permita esto. Este sello se llama_ _ **Shiru Kotoba (sello de las palabras)**_ _e impedirá que nada de lo conversado en esta reunión salga de este lugar por lo que de esta manera ninguna fuerza exterior podrá saber lo que se ha discutido hoy aquí. Lamento si a alguien le puede ofender esto pero no voy a dejar que haya mas filtraciones y prefiero esto sinceramente antes que dedicarme a perseguir a la gente para que cumplan con lo que digo. El Sandaime podría haber usado este sello desde que entro en su primer mandato pero no lo hizo porque antes pensaba de una forma, ahora en el estado en que estamos y con tantos enemigos como tenemos creo que el hombre a hecho la decisión mas acertada``. A diferencia de lo que podía pensar el Daimyo casi todos los jefes de clan estaban contentos ya que con esto era imposible que nada ni nadie les sacara nada de lo que habían conversado aunque una parte de ellos era curiosa en lo que se refiere a de donde salió el sellado porque sabían que esto debía ser una obra de arte en el sellado. Sin embargo para Fugaku esto era mas un insulto que cualquier otra cosa porque el consideraba que era su obligación avisar a sus camaradas Uchiha de que iban a ser investigados. Esto solo hizo aumentar su ira contra el pueblo porque pensaba que una vez mas estaban dándole mas importancia a lo que querían los Senju que las cosas que buscaban los Uchiha. Si Fugaku hubiera sido mas inteligente se habría dado cuenta de que siempre había sido manipulado pero por desgracia un hombre con sed de poder rara vez atiende a razones o le da la razón a otra persona ya que el solo piensa en aquello que lo iba a ayudar a ser mas fuerte de lo que en realidad era en ese momento_

* * *

 **-Fin de Flash Back**

Desde hace tres semanas una investigación había sido abierta por los miembros del equipo mas potente y de mayor confianza de Hiruzen siendo este bajo el mando del capitán Inu el cual era Kakashi Hatake. Como era de esperar en el asunto Hyuga los ancianos habían tratado de interponerse en el camino del capitán ANBU y de su equipo solo para verse arrestados en el primer momento y que todo el mundo viera como eran sacados de la mansión Hyuga incluso si era por la fuerza lo cual solo había servido para hacer a muchos Hyugas curiosos. Cuando se hizo esto se llevo a los respectivos centinelas a interrogatorios aunque antes de irse un joven de la casa principal pregunto porque se los llevaban, cuando se entero el activo sin ninguna duda el efecto del sello maldito y torturo a los pobres centinelas. No duro mucho como el miembro de la rama principal fue arrestado por agresión no provocada y seria juzgado por un consejo militar. Obviamente esto no gusto en el clan Hyuga porque significaba que los miembros de la familia rama ahora pensarían que no podían ser golpeados en sumision. Los centinelas una vez en el cuartel y con la garantía de que sus familias serian salvadas en caso de dcir la verdad soltaron todo lo que sabían acerca del incidente o al menos por su parte y fue mucho que decir. Los Hyuga ancianos habían hecho un pacto con Kumo: A cambio de la niña que era la hija de Hiashi ellos recibirían el collar de Magatamas de el sabio de los seis caminos, Kumo lo tenia pero en sus palabras no servia para nada mientras que los Hyuga lo querían para hacer alarde, en la mente de los Hyuga ancianos era un ganar o ganar por lo que amenazaron a los centinelas de dicho dia con dejar que todo pasara como tenia que pasar o ellos y sus familias estarían siendo torturados hasta la muerte y como la mayoría de los centinelas tenian hijos pequeños no hay que decir que no tuvieron otra opción. Por supuesto cuando se cuestiono a los Hyuga ancianos estos simplemente se quejaron de cómo los centinelas no eran tan utiles al final y de cómo serian castigados a su regreso al compuesto cuando terminara la farsa de juicio, ellos no sabían lo que les esperaba al final del camino que había decidido tomar y por tanto no se entaron hasta el dia en que fue emitido el juicio. Fue horrible de saber para los ancianos que ningun noble tenia permitido abogar por los ancianos, fue peor cuando Hiashi prohibió cualquier ayuda a los ancianos por parte de cualquier miembro de clan, pero fue peor cuando vieron que a los cargos de confabulación y trato de secuestro se añadió el intento de asesinato de Hitomi Hyuga ya que dentro de los documentos de uno de los ancianos descubrieron sus importaciones de un veneno muy caro de Kusa, no tardaron en seguir el rastro del veneno y descubrir que Hitomi tenia cantidades de dicho veneno en su cuerpo que la matarían el dia del parto. Hitomi fue curada pero los ancianos del clan Hyuga siguieron enfrentándose a todo esto sin ninguna ayuda al final fueron castigados a un castigo mas cruel que la muerte: Fueron castigados a tener su red de chakra totalmente triturada para que nunca mas pudieran usar chakra y a la vez se les condeno a vivir en condiciones de servidumbre por lo que aprenderían lo que los miembros de la familia sucursal tenia que padecer cada dia por sus acciones y por su sello maldito. Viendo como los ancianos eran tan corruptos y podrían llegar a hacer las peores cosas del mundo solo para su beneficio se hizo con la aprobación de Hiashi una investigación a fondo en el clan Hyuga y se descubrió una gran cantidad de abusos por parte de miembros del clan Hyuga tanto hombres como mujeres que habían sacado el mayor rendimiento posible a la condición inhumana de los miembros jóvenes del clan Hyuga con el sello maldito o habían abusado de otro modo de los miembros con dicha marca. En menos de tres semanas el cambio del clan Hyuga se había efectuado de una manera que nadie creyó jamás posible y sin embargo ahora era posible y creible y en el fondo era gracias a Uzumaki naruto por lo que el clan Hyuga había decidido hacer todo en su mano para hacer que los miembros del clan apoyaran siempre que fuera posible y no ayudaba que la joven princesa del clan Hyuga había pasado cada dia que Naruto había estado en el hospital justamente a su lado y se había asegurado de que nadie lo molestara

Por otro lado se había también mirado el asunto del clan Uchiha muy en serio ya que ver como el clan Uchiha podía no hacer sus deberes con el pueblo había sido algo parecido a una espina en la espalda del Sandaime que quería quitarse lo mas rápido posible ya que el anciano Kage tenia muy claro que cuanto mas tiempo tardaran en aclarar el asunto mas fácil seria para el clan Uchiha seria salirse con la suya. No llevo mucho tiempo para las fuerzas del Sandaime así como los investigadores del Daimyo encontrar las pruebas y la información que les hacia falta acerca de los miembros del clan Uchiha. Aparentemente el grupo que debía estar ese dia al cuidado de la zona residencia de los clanes estaba resolviendo un problema de una pelea de borrachos en el bar solo que cuando dichos grupos de investigación trataron de averiguar lo que había pasado en realidad en el sitio de la pelea descubrieron que no hubo ninguna pelea en realidad. Esto llevo a cuestionar a Fugaku acerca de las acciones de sus hombres algo que el miembro del clan Uchiha no soporto demasiado bien ya que el considero que lo hecho por sus subordinados siempre era de manera adecuada por lo que nunca debían meterse en medio y el Hokage y el Daimyo no debían tener sus narices husmeando el asunto por lo que simplemente despidió a los grupos cuando fueron a preguntarle. Por desgracia esto llevo a que los seis integrantes de dicho grupo fueran arrestados bajo la pena de incumplir las condiciones de trabajo ya que estaban ausentes en un turno de gran importancia. Como si eso no fuera suficiente en dicho turno pasaron dos cosas: la primera la casi secuestro de Hinata Hyuga y la segunda el casi asesinato de Naruto Uzumaki. Con estos dos cargos fueron llevados al departamento de tortura e investigación y lo que se descubrió no gusto nada de nada al sandaime Hokage ya que se demostró que estos agentes de la fuerza policial del clan Uchiha sabían del intento de secuestro de Hinata y no intervinieron debido a que en lo que se refería a ellos no importaba lo que le pasara a la princesa Hyuga. Con estas cosas en mente el Sandaime Hokage ordeno la ejecución de los seis tontos así como la colocación de ellos en deshonor. Esto fue un golpe para el clan Uhiha como ellos eran algunos de los ninjas mas destacados en ese momento por lo que pronto todo el mundo estaba cuestionando las acciones del clan Uchiha y si era probable que ellos no fueran tan santos como aparentemente parecían y que en realidad ellos eran unos corruptos que no temian en abusar del poder que tenian para hacer su santa voluntad. La caída del orgullo y la imagen del clan Uchiha había empezado a sucederle a dicho clan y por mucho que algunos trataron de evitarlo eso no impidió que mucha gente empezara a cuestionar totalmente las acciones del clan Uchiha

El Daimyo viendo como el clan Uchiha no era tan santo ni tan puro como se podría haber esperado del clan que se suponía que debía manejar la policía militar de la aldea y por tanto actuar como la fuerza de control de problemas tanto dentro como fuera de la aldea y por tanto decidió tomar las cartas sobre el asunto una vez mas pero a su estilo y con su forma de solucionar las cosas. Con esto dicho el Daimyo y Hiruzen durante la semana siguiente discutieron la creación de un nuevo cuerpo de policía y fuerza militar destinado a ser los equipos que controlarían el orden del pueblo así como el orden de las cosas en la capital convirtiéndose así en una fuerza con doble cuarte: Uno en Konoha y otro en la capital. El objetivo de esta fuerza consistía en asegurarse de que no solo se mantenía el orden sino que además la corrupción estuviera en un nivel muy bajo por no decir inexistente. Lo que estuvieron de acuerdo es que esta fuerza militar no podía ser una fuerza salida simplemente de la nada ni formada por ninjas veteranos desde el principio con ya unas lealtades establecidas. Necesitaban una fuerza que solo respondiera al Hokage en Konoha y al Daimyo en la capital por lo que establecieron las condiciones: la primera era voluntario, la segunda se establecería unas pruebas para poder entender y analizar mejor a los que serian los miembros de estas fuerzas, se trataría de jóvenes personas con la edad de siete años que empezarían a entrenar para terminar a la edad de catorce años, los miembros de esta fuerza solo tenian lealtad al Hokage y al Daimyo pero no al consejo de Konoha y ciertamente no a los nobles de Hi no Kuni, ni comerciantes ni empresarios ni ningun otro tipo de persona. Con esto establecido ellos se dieron cuenta de que se necesitaría instructores de diferentes areas: Taijutsu, ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, bukijutsu y cualquier estilo mas de armas. Encontrar los maestros no seria difícil como se demostró cuando el Daimyo del fuego sugirió que crecieran bajo la vigilancia de los monjes shinobi o gente de esta fuerza antaño por lo que así además aprenderían la meditación y a estar en tranquilidad. Con esto hecho el Sandaime y el Daimyo del fuego empezaron la construcción de el que seria el hogar y la formación de estos futuros niños. Al sandaime Hokage no le gustaba emplear niños de la misma manera que al Daimyo de fuego no le gustaba esta idea de usar niños pero cuando hicieron un balance de la cantidad de huérfanos que había en Konoha y en la capital se quedaron sorprendidos y fue mucho peor cuando además se comprobó que la mayoría de los huérfanos no tenian medidas en el futuro con las que valerse por la que los niños que no podían dar el corte el Daimyo había preguntado que que tal si no se los preparaban para una fuerza militar mas que consistiría en una red de espionaje por todo Hi no Kuni. Con todo esto aprobado el Hokage así como el señor del fuego solo podían esperar no estar equivocándose aunque sabían que con estos dos proyectos en mas adelante iban a molestar a muchos políticos aunque gracias a la limpieza de la casa el problema del dinero en realidad no iba a existir nunca mas asique ambos hombres lo único que esperaban en realidad es que los niños que escogieran seguir por estos caminos fueran a vivir de acuerdo con esta vida. Ninguno de ellos sabia que en el futuro iban a estar muy satisfechos con estas medidas y métodos que decidieron emplear

Pero cambiando de tema era hora de volver la persona mas importante de too esto y esa persona no era otra que Uzumaki Naruto que en ese mismo momento estaba en el hospital incapacitado y sin la posibilidad de moverse ya que resulta que estaba inconsciente

* * *

 **-Hospital De Konoha-**

Dentro del hospital de Konoha los médicos y enfermeras estaban muy alarmados. La potencia medica del niño que habían ingresado hace tres semanas era increíble y mas de un medico había tratado de tomar muestras para fines específicos. Lo que ellos no imaginaban es que la sangre no seria utiles para ellos y con lo que llegaron a la conclusión de que Uzumaki naruto tenia un Genki Kenkai que tenia algo que ver con el anormal nivel de reproducción celular ya que sus células se dividían a un nivel casi inhumano. Unas heridas que habrían matado a un niño de su edad estaban curándose como si nada y en cuestión de la primera semana se habían regenerado completamente. Por lo que su análisis interno podía mostrar el interior era lo mismo ya que parecía haberse regenerado de un modo inhumano lo cual solo había llevado a todos los médicos mirar el potencial del niño y lo anotaron en sus informes médicos para poder notificárselo l Hokage así como a los consejos en lo que se refería a la capacidad de absoluta curación de Naruto. Esto solo podía significar que a menos que le cortaran la cabeza el niño era básicamente imposible de matar. Algunos de los médicos con un punto de vista mas militar habían tratado de ponerse en contacto con Danzo para esto, estos médicos nunca mas fueron vistos. Era por esta razón que todo el mundo estaba en alerta máxima porque al parecer el Sandaime Hokage había cogido a Naruto bajo su protección personal y esto solo podía significar que nada ni nadie podía hacer nada contra el sin enfrentarse a una situación mas bien mala e incomoda por lo que de ahí que para todos los médicos en este momento la presencia de Naruto fuera una molestia porque aunque médicos también eran en algunos casos científicos y querían descubrir el máximo posible de información acerca de las capacidades de Naruto y les molestaba considerablemente el no poder hacer nada

* * *

 **-Paisaje Mental-**

Kurama estaba esperando pacientemente a que ocurriera lo que tenia que pasar a continuación. Abia esperado ya tres semanas desde que el niño cayo tan mal herido el había echo lo que tenia que hacer para asegurarse de que el niño crecería mas fuerte de lo que ningun ninja jamás podría haber esperado. El era el mas poderoso d los Biju por una razón muy sencillo. Además de poder utilizar las siete formas de la naturaleza primaria: Yin, Yang, Agua, Viento, Fuego,Tierra y Rayos. El también era capaz de hacer algo que no mucha gente podría llegar a creer y es que sabia estimular el poder de su anfitrión, como claro ejemplo aunque no le gustase estaba el chakra de Mito que creció mas fuerte y potente y además su capacidad sensora que llego a un nivel en donde era capaz de entender y captar las emociones negativas de los que la rodeaban lo cual la convirtió en una kunoichi muy fuerte y poderosa que nunca se vio sorprendida por los que la rodeaban. Por otro lado estaba Kushina cuyo chakra creció también en cantidad y potencia pero que además de todo esto hizo que ella ganara tres de las afinidades elementales: Viento, agua y fuego junto con Yin. Con todo este poder a su alcance ella se hizo también muy poderosa. Pero había una considerable diferencia entre Mito y Kushina. Con Mito el decidió hacer algo que seria así como un castigo para el clan Senju: Convirtio los marcadores genéticos del Mokuton en inactivos ya que para el era comico saber que ninguno de los descendientes de Hashirama jamás podría usar su poder a menos que el ayudara estimular dichos marcadores algo que normalmente el habría dicho que solo seria posible en un dia muy frio en el infierno con temperaturas bajo cero. Por otro lado el se aseguro que la descendencia de Kushina crecería mas fuerte y ya dentro del vientre materno el bombeo pequeñas e insignificantes cantidades de su chakra que sirvieron mas que nada para darle sentidos inhumanos, una fuerza física similar a la del Shodaime y una velocidad y resistencia descomunal. Uno se preguntaría porque haría esto por Kushina y la respuesta es muy simple: Por respeto. El respetaba a Kushina y sabia que ella iba a ser una gran mujer algo que no discutió cuando vio como ella crecia en la kunoichi mas letal de su tiempo y además fue muy amable con el por lo que decidió recompensar a sus futuros hijos con el regalo que el había dado por eso Naruto había podido ayudar a la niña Hyuga incluso cuando el era solo un niño de cuatro años. Con toda esta fuerza y poder para el niño el solo en realidad había esperado mientras estaba en Kushina que el niño fuera igual que ella, pero ahora el estaba dentro del niño porque el traidor de Obito había hecho lo que hizo algo que honestamente lo tenia muy descontento y que quería sangre mucha de ella. Matar a su amiga no era algo que el quería que pasase jamás y por culpa de Obito ella, una niña molesta y quejica por no decir bromista pero de corazón bueno y puro había muerto y de no ser por algún azar del destino el niño por suerte no había crecido con demasiado odio a su alrededor. Pero imaginate la sorpresa de el cuando descubrió que la genética de Hashirama estaba también presente en el niño lo cual podía decir que venia del padre y si Minato era el padre eso lo hacia descendiente del Shodaime Hokage. Normalmente el no habría hecho nada peo lo considero como el regalo definitivo para el legado de Kushina: Reabrio el poder del Mokuton. Aprovechando que el niño estaba en ese estado de coma o estrés o lo que fuera el había hecho recorrer un poco de chakra por todo el cuerpo del niño, había visto con mucho gusto que la regeneración del niño era algo para lo que estar mas que orgulloso debido a la velocidad a la que las células de su ser se reproducían y por tanto el podía decir que el niño iba a ser muy grande. Una vez reactivo el Mokuton el solo pensó en lo divertido que iba a ser para el niño dominar dicha línea de sangre así como lo bueno que iba a ser para el puesto que gracias a esto entonces el crearía finalmente una inmunidad a dicho linaje por lo que nadie nunca mas podría usarlo y manipularlo como Hizo Madara o como había hecho Obito hace mucho tiempo. Con todo esto dicho y hecho ahora el esperaba pacientemente a que el niño despertara en el paisaje mental ya que tenian que tener una charla lo mas pronto posible para discutir acerca de los diferentes asuntos que había que tener en cuenta en este momento siendo los siguientes: Formacion, búsqueda de aliados potenciales y consolidar su situacion en el pueblo. La formación era muy sencillo: El no tenia ni idea. El no podía decirle como dominar sus grandes y masivos poderes pero lo que si que podía hacer era ayudarle a entender sus capacidades físicas despues de todo, si ellos querían dominar sus increíbles y acojonantes poderes deberían primero que ir al complejo Senju y recuperar el Contrato perdido. No es que fuera perdido para el clan o algo por el estilo sino que el contrato despues de lo que hizo Hasirama prácticamente cerro las puertas a cualquier persona que tratara de ponerse en contacto con ellos. No es que fuera a ser un peligro para ellos ya que resultaba que con el dentro de Naruto podría ser mas que suficiente para hacerlos ponerse de lado de Naruto ya que despues de todo fue por el que rompieron el contacto asique tal vez seria por el que estarían dispuestos a volver abrir sus puertas aunque fuera para este chico que el ya podía decir que era especial

Con todo esto dicho y hecho Kurama vio en silencio como Naruto empezaba a despertarse fue comico ver al joven niño empezar a estirar las piernas primero antes de despertarse, luego ponerse en pie y hacer algunos gestos para hacer que su cuerpo se estirara completamente. Y fue justo en ese momento que el niño solto un sonoro bostezo. Si el niño era exactamente una copia de Kushina solo esperaba que no tenia su carácter porque de serlo así se lamentaba por todos los estúpidos que se pusieran en su camino ya que si su madre tenia algo era una cantidad de genio que ningun ser humano seria capaz de aguantar en la vida ya que despues de too ella era muy pero que muy temperamental y por no decirlo era muy rencorosa por lo que el estaba rezando a los dioses y a cualquier ser de gran poder para que Naruto no fuera un amante del caos y la destrucción como ella. Aunque el sabia que lo mas probable es que si que lo fuera ya que despues de todo venia en la genética Uzumaki ser un amante de todas esas cosas por no decir que solo un Uzumaki podría encontrar diversión en undir el mundo en un caos de bromas para luego decir que todo era una gigantesca y monumental broma con el propósito de simplemente reírse un buen rato. Quizas esa eratambien la razón por la que se llevaba bien con los Uzumaki así como el resto de los Biju. Pero ahora debía de dejar de pensar en esto ya que tenia que charlar con el niño de manera inmediata

 **´´mmm Interesante no es ¿Naruto? Estar en un mundo así cuando podrías jurar que lo ultimo que recuerdas es recibir una descarga eléctrica que te hizo daño como mil demonios ¿verdad?``** en ese momento Naruto dejo de tratar de despertarse para mirar hacia atrás suya y fue sorprendido por el gigantesco zorro que tenia justamente delante suya. Naruto tenia que admitir una cosa, el animal era majestuoso eso tenia que decirlo con mucho orgullo ya que el podía decir por el porte del ser ante el que su presencia. Pero también le llamo mucho la curiosidad porque el podía decir que el animal que tenia ante el era muy inteligente y no solo era porque el podía hablar, diablos según su abuelo los animales de convocatoria también sabían hablar y por tanto no era tanto de una sorpresa para el de lo que eran capaces de hacer dichos seres. Pero había algo en la mirada del zorro gigantesco delante suya que le decía que era muy listo, casi como si el quisiera probárselo de la forma mas inesperada de lo que podría imaginarse. Con tanto por alguna razón Naruto podía sentir el poder que venia de dicho animal y hacia ver a su jiji como alguien inocente e incapaz de hacer daño a ninguna persona. Por suerte o por desgracia el también fue capaz de ver algo que no esperaba ver en el animal: Compasion. Naruto no era idiota y sabia de los nueve Biju, algunos de los aldeanos mas religiosos y supersticiosos lo habían acusado de ser el responsable del ataque del Biju mas fuerte de todos por lo que era bastante obvio para el que seria capaz de reconocer a dicho Biju cuando lo tenia delante de sus ojos aunque el podía decir que era mas diferente de lo que le decía la gente que era o de lo que los libros de historia decían por lo que decidió darle una oportunidad, llamalo instinto pero el sentía que el Biju no debía ser culpado por lo que paso en Konoha y que debía darle una oportunidad (nadie en su sano juicio lo haría pero esto era Naruto de quien estamos hablando y si en el futuro quería hacer sentir orgullosos a los Uzumaki por ser imposibles de predecir pues tenia que empezar bien pronto). Con todo esto dicho y hecho naruto simplemente se acerco al Biju para iniciar una conversación de manera civilizada e inteligente: ´´Yo``

Durante un par de segundos ambos se miraron. La mirada de poder del Biju, la mirada de tranquilidad y alegría del niño. Cuando ambas miradas ya no pudieron aguantarlo mas retiraron el contacto visual pero no por nada malo y desagradable sino por algo mas simple y sencillo: Se estaban riendo. El Biju no podía creer lo que había visto en este mismo momento pero el niño que tenia delante suya tenia las pelotas hechas de acero así como ninguna importancia en el contacto con otros seres y personas con respeto que eso en su mente era traducido como una recreación del espíritu Uzumaki una vez mas por lo que eso de esperar conversaciones científicas y detalladas era algo de lo mas improbable (eso podía decirlo con solo una mirada, el niño no iba a ser de esos por nada en el mundo) le hizo recordar a mucho de los Uzumakis que había conocido en su tiempo y sinceramente el recuerdo era muy agradable para el Biju ya que para el estos recuerdos eran de lo mejor que podía pasarle a decir verdad. Pero luego también recordó que si el era así también tendría su temible genio, casi podía setir pena por los Uchiha, pero era eso casi era la palabra para expresar sus pensamientos. Con esto el vio a Naruto y se fijo que el niño en verdad estaba muy divertido pero podía entender la razón despues de haber visto sus recuerdos. Todo el mundo diciéndole que era un monstruo sanguinario sin corazón y aquí estaban echándose una buena risa entre los dos por lo que fácilmente podía decir que estaba aprobando ya al joven gaki que tenia delante sus narices. Mintras tanto Naruto solo podía pensar en lo divertido que era eso de estar en el cielo ya que el podría decir a la gente de abajo que el podía conversar de esta forma con el Biju mas poderoso de todos

 **´´Bien Naruto creo que es hora de dejarnos de risa y empezar por la razón por la que quiero hablar contigo en este mismo momento``.** Naruto de inmediato se cayo y dejo de reir y miro seria al inmenso Biju, el podía decir de su mirada que no auguraba nada bueno para el futuro pero era todo lo que Naruto podía decir despues de todo ya que aun era un niño y era incapaz de ver toda la verdad en la mirada de un ser que tiene tanto tiempo como lo era Kurama: ´´ **Naruto puede que no lo sepas pero yo soy el Kyubi no Yoko el mas poderoso de los nueve Biju y por desgracia soy un ser que ha sido sellado en ti. Antes de que me interrumpas con tus preguntas dejame terminar de hablar y despues te prometo que podras preguntarme todo lo que quieras``.** Cuando Naruto confirmo que este ser era el Kyubi no Yoko fue cuando dijo mental mente que estaba sorprendido porque el ser no parecía para nada un ser de destrucción y muerte, pero cuando dijo que estaba sellado en el fue cuando ya no podía entender la situación ya que el no sabia lo que implicaba un sello en realidad por lo que se puso a esperar pacientemente a que el Biju explicara mas adelante todo esto: **´´Sellado implica que utilizas algo para servir como recipiente de otra cosa, un ejemplo muy claro son los pergaminos de sellado que utilizan los ninjas para el almacenaje y el transporte de armas y viveres por lo que puedo decir sin ninguna duda que es un interesante modo de utilizar el chara. Sin embargo el sellado de una criatura como un Biju es un asunto mucho mas serio y mas complejo que implica algunas cosas mas difíciles como son sellar no solo un ser sino también ser capaz de que la red de chakra del ser humano en cuestión soporte la tensión que se causa en su cuerpo cuando recibe el Biju. Como claro ejemplo de todo esto tenemos que un adulto jamás podrá tener sellado en su interior un Biju ya que resulta que podría matarlo debido a que sus bobinas de chakra están totalmente desarrolladas. Sin embargo un niño recin nacido sin embargo es una cosa completamente diferente y por tanto no tiene ningun problema en convertirse en un jinchuriki. Si Jinchuriki o sacrificio humano así es como se conoce a los nueve seres humanos que tienen un Biju sellado en su ser``.** Cuando Kurama dijo la palabra Jinchuriki fue para Naruto como una palabra extraña ya que si implicaba un sacrificio eso quería decir que el dia que el nació fue utilizado y convertido para ser lo mas parecido a un arma o algo por el estilo ya que es la única forma de la que el niño pequeño podía entender todo. Su mundo se lleno de dolor al pensar que solo era un objeto, un arma para ser usado y tirado cuando ya no valiera la pena y le costo mucho recuperarse de dicho impacto ya que el sabia que dolia considerablemente no ser reconocido y solo ser visto como eso un objeto. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir llorando una cola de Kurama se acerco a su rostro y le quito las lagrimas pensando en todo lo que el niño tenia que estar sufriendo por el momento, para Kurama no era de extrañar ya que se sintió igual cuando vio que los seres humanos a el y sus pequeños hermanos ni siquiera los reconocían como animales sino que los vieron como monstruos solo de pensar en ello se llenaba de ira al mas alto nivel

´´¿Por qué Yo? Quiero decir se que fue el único en nacer esa noche pero se que si lo que estas diciendo de que cada recién nacido puede recibir un Biju entonces eso implica que cualquier niño del hospital podría haber sido el elegido ¿es por esto que no conozco a mis padres? ¿ellos me abandonaron por que ya no me veian como una persona sino como una cosa? ¿un objeto?``. Kurama solo podía ver con simpatía el niño pequeño ante el haciéndose las preguntas correspondientes a su situación actual y que a decir verdad el Biju mas temia que el niño hiciera, no las temia por ser difíciles de responder sino porque no sabia como el niño iba reaccionar a toda esta verdad y el no quería que el niño se rompiera mas de lo que ya podría haber estado por culpa de las acciones del condenado Uchiha que realizo el ataque ese dia: **´´Sientate Naruto tengo mucho que explicarte y creeme cuando te digo que no va a ser algo sencillo de entender o algo fácil de aceptar, muy por el contrario es una verdad terriblemente aterradora``.** Kurama paso entonces a contarle en el primer paso acerca de la historia de los dos hijos del que fue su padre creador: Hagoromo Otsutsuki. El hablo del hombre con orgullo por ser un ser que venia de semejante hombre tan lleno de dignidad y de honor, para el sinceramente era mas que suficiente con estar relacionado con ese hombre y Naruto podía entenderlo viendo como el hombre era tan amable y tenia un sueño tan bueno. Sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta de que había algo que no le gustaba a Kurama: Los hijos del Hombre. Ambos en opinión de Kurama insultaron a los ideales de su padre y en vez de aceptarlo al y como eran lucharon simplemente porque pensaban que cada uno tenia la razón, no ayudo que cuandomas tarde supieron de la existencia de los nueve Biju trataron de hacerse con ellos: Uno por el poder y otro porque pensaba que era un peligro dejarlos sueltos. Fue para Naruto increíblemente doloroso ver como Kurama creció a la carrera y protegiendo de todo mal a sus hermanos mas pequeños y para Naruto fue algo así como un honor para ser contada esta historia. Fue unos mil años despues que se llego a la era de los reinos combatientes y Naruto podía decir que los humanos eran una especie tonta que se peleaba por estupideces, en vez de aceptarse entre si por ser capaces de usar el poder del chakra ellos combatieron entre si en la búsqueda de la dominación absoluta, solo hubo un clan que no hizo esto: Los Uzumaki

Los Uzumaki desde el punto de vista fueron los que mas recordaron al zorro de su padre ya que en su opinión eran muy similares. Aunque nadie se lo creería Hagoromo era de los que ponía fin a los conflictos de un golpe rápido y eficaz ya que en su opinión no hace falta malgastar la saliva ni el esfuerzo en los tontos y en los ignorantes. Eso fue algo muy aplicado por los Uzumaki ya que según Kurama aunque ellos no eran de los de iniciar peleas si era de los de acabarlas y por encima de todo tener la ultima palabra eso era un Uzumaki y solo hubo uno que le cayo mal en toda la historia del clan a Kurama: Mito. Cuando Naruto vio los recuerdos de Kurama acerca de Mito el niño tenia que dárselo al zorro y entendía perfectamente porque odiaba a la mujer, ella y su marido despues de todo fueron los que se dedicaron a cazar uno por uno a los Biju para entregarlos como mascotas y simples objetos de interés o valor para los gobiernos. El mayor golpe para Kurama fue cuando se entero de que los Uzumaki fueron erradicados y peor aun porque algunos jinchuriki estuvieron en medio de esto. Kurama se puso muy triste y solo fue por su madre que el estuvo contento porque le gustaba la idea de que hubiera un superviviente, fue mejor cuando se entero de una gran verdad por parte de Kushina pero que ella le pidió que no hablara a nadie mas (no es como que alguien fuera a hablar con el) y fue con esto que el empezó a tener una vez mas esperanza. El le conto acerca de los nueve Biju a Naruto y de cómo cada uno de los Biju era diferente del anterior: Shukaku escondia detrás del dolor y la soledad con una mascara de ser sediento de sangre, Matatabi era una gata que en palabras de Kurama era muy despreocupada, Isobu era muy relajado, Son Goku muy orgulloso, Kokuo con mucho control, Saiken muy timida, Chomei muy alegre y Gyuki tremendamente serio. De hecho le mostro muchos recuerdos de cada uno de ellos y Naruto podía decir que eran una verdadera familia. Por eso le dolio también ver lo triste que Kurama se puso cuando pensaba en que los Biju fueron capturados y usados como animales nada mas como seres que no tenian razonamiento ni ninguna comprensión de la situación por lo que hizo a Naruto preguntarse en lo que pensaba el Shodaime Hokage cuando hizo esto. Pero esa no fue la mayor bomba de todas las cosas que Naruto tenia que escuchar en ese momento

 **´´Naruto lo que voy a contarte en este mismo momento es un secreto que deberá ser guardado por ti``.** Naruto miro atentamente al Kyubi sabiendo que sea lo que sea que el Biju quería contarle tenia que ser verdaderamente importante y por tanto el haría bien en escuchar lo que el quería decirle: **´´Naruto como sabes tu madre es descendiente del clan uzumaki despues de todo es de ahí de donde viene tu apellido pero hay algo que debes saber y que también es de gran importancia para ti. Tu padre era uno de los ninjas mas fuertes de la historia aunque a mi no es que me cayera precisamente lo que se dice muy bien ya que el hombre tendía a ser un poco tonto y a no ser capaz de ver como eran las personas en realidad, digamos que le costaba darse cuenta de la verdad de los asuntos que eran de gran importancia como la atracción que las mujeres sentían sobre el (y por desgracia es también muy posible que te pase a ti, parece ser una maldición Senju junto con la maldición de que no sois los que llevais los pantalones en la relación, casi siento lastima por ti). Pero aun así era un joven de gran alcance. El era Minato Namikaze también llamado el Yondaime Hokage de Konoha, Kiroi No Senko y el ultimo heredero de la línea Senju o al menos fue así antes de que tu naciste``.** Naruto estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no desmayarse con la información que en estos momentos estaba saturando su cabeza y es que resultaba qu su padre era el que era reconocido como el Hokage con mas potencial y que posiblemente podría llegar a superar al Shodaime. Por si eso no fuera moco de pavo el sabia que si su abuelo Hiruzen no hubiera cambiado de opinión en cuanto a decir acerca de ser el jinchuriki a la totalidad del pueblo entonces el también podría haber sido el responsable de que la vida de Naruto fuera lo mas cercana al infierno. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante su padre era supuestamente el heredero del clan Senju y como el estaba muerto eso lo convertía en el nuevo heredero, eso junto con ser el heredero de Uzu lo colocaba en una posicion de poder imposible de imaginar, lo convertiría en el objetivo de muchos, el seria el pilar de muchos o seria también el enemigo de muchos otros y le costaba mucho aceptarlo ya que solo era un niño de cuatro años por el amor de Dios y que como si no fuera suficiente para el además hay que añadir un punto mas a la ecuación total de todo el asunto: Es que no tenia ni idea de cómo reaccionar. Despues de pensarlo por un momento tomo el camino de muchos y se desmayo lo cual solo hizo a Kurama sonreir al darse cuenta de que el niño iba a ser una diversión durante mucho tiempo

Pasado un rato Naruto consiguió recuperar la consciencia y supo que todo lo que había escuchado recientemente no era una trola o mentira sino que era verdad y que el era el heredero de dos de los clanes descendientes del Rikudo, era el hijo de tanto la mujer que apoyaba la libertad de los Bijus como el hijo del hombre que era bisnieto del hombre que le quito la libertad a los Bijus y por si todo esto no fuera suficiente tenia al ser mas poderoso de la tierra en este momento (Kaguya no cuenta ella esta sellada) sellado en su ser y con la capacidad de usar algún dia todo el poder que este tenia a su alcance. Si era un dia como otro cualquiera: ´´Kurama tengo preguntas y me gustaría que respondieras por favor``. El Kyubi levanto la cabeza de donde estaba para escuchar al niño y cuando lo miro se dio cuenta de que el pobre niño en realidad estaba acojonado, no lo podía culpar porque no todos los días uno descubre todo lo que el había descubierto de su familia y de el camino que tenia que seguir de aquí en adelante asique se arma de paciencia porque sabia que lo que venia iba a ser muy largo y le hizo una inclinación afirmando que estaba dispuesto a responder a todo lo que el preguntara, despues de todo tenian mucho tiempo: ´´Kurama, me dijiste que como castigo hiciste que los hijos que Mito tuvo ninguno de ellos pudiera emplear el poder del Mokuton porque hiciste los marcadores genéticos inactivos, pero según tu cuando me has curado así como cuando estaba en el vientre de mi mama tu decidiste darme alguna que otra ayudita para hacerme mucho mas fuerte que cualquier otro rival que podría tener a lo largo de mi vida ¿crees que me podrías responder a esto por favor?``. Kurama se quedo mirando por unos instantes a naruto sabiendo que el niño necesitaba respuestas y esto bien podía ser una de las cosas a responder por su parte: **´´Si Naruto voy a responder a esta pregunta ya que es en realidad muy simple y sencilla. Como sabes cada Biju da una ventaja a cada uno de sus anfitriones, yo doy la ventaja de la potenciación de las capacidades pero si estoy de acuerdo con mi huésped además le puedo dar alguna que otra cosilla mas. Mito fue una gran sensora pero eso solo fue el mejoramiento estándar. Tu madre fue un monstruo con sus cadenas de chakra, con sus jutsus elementales masivos y con su aguante ¿pero tu? Pequeño tu vas a ser la joya de la corona. Tus reservas de chakra ya están a un nivel que harian a los jonins mas veteranos suplicar por tener una sola pequeña cantidad y que causara envidia entre muchos ya que te dara la capacidad de ser capaz de lograr cosas inimaginables. Tus capacidades físicas una vez perfeccionadas con las largas horas de entrenamiento y el duro trabajo y esfuerzo pero que en tu caso será y tendrá que ser muy superior despues de todo eres un jinchuriki, que es hijo de una jinchuriki y eres un Uzumaki por lo que eso significa niño que eres el ser con la resistencia mas grande de todos los siglos (por no decir el mayor premio de lotería de las mujeres que buscaran un amante con aguante). Pero si pasamos a las capacidades ninjas chulas que buscas saber ya te puedo decir pequeño que lo que buscas te va a encantar. Tu mi niño seras mi demostración al mundo porque no poseras un solo elemento o una pareja sino que poseras las siete capacidades elementales básicas: Katon, Futon, Raiton, Suiton, Doton, Yin y Yang. Pero decidi ser generoso y decidi que como mi anfitrión deberías tener algo que te distinga de los demás jinchurikis por lo que seras beneficiado con un increíble don aunque es una lastima porque no vas a saber de que se trata jajajaja``.** Kurama estuvo riéndose un buen rato de la cara que puso Naruto al no darse cuenta de la ultima potencia que el iba a tener y que podría manejar pero es que en realidad el no quería tener al niño ya con el pensamiento de que tenia un poder tan grande bajo su cuidado y temia en lo que podría pasar si lo practicaba de manera inadecuada (incluso con el Sandaime y el Daimyo nunca se sabe lo que acecha en la oscuridad de la vida y con gente como Orochimaru por ahí lo mejor de todo es estar siempre en alerta y ser paciente en lo que tendría que enseñarle al niño, además tenia tiempo de sobra) Con esto dicho naruto solo sabia que el niño llegaría muy lejos ya que estaba en su sangre llegar hasta las cimas mas altas por lo que solo podía esperar y ver como iba a llegar. Para Naruto aunque aparentaba estar muy irritado por no saber exactamente que era esa potencia extra el podía aun así decir que estaba mas que impresonado por todo lo que tenia que abarcar y a decir verdad también muy asustado por todo lo que tenia por delante. Naruto sabia que mucha energia seria necesaria para llegar a lo mas alto y el sabia que estaba muy lejos de llegar por lo que el necesitaría toda la ayuda posible. Mientras miro al Kyubi y se dio cuenta de que dico Biju dejo de mirarlo y tumbo la cabeza para ponerse a dormir lo cual solo significaba que por el momento esta reunión ya estaba terminada. Con eso el niño cerro los ojos y empezó a desaparecer del mundo de su paisaje menta, cuando desapareció completamente el se perdió la ultima mirada del Biju y no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que tenia ya que Kurama como había dicho tenia muchas esperanzas puestas en Naruto

* * *

 **-Mundo Real: Despacho Del Hokage-**

El Sandaime Hokage estaba en este mismo momento en su despacho tranquilamente esperando a Ei mientras que pensaba detalladamente en todo lo que había pasado estas tres semanas desde que Naruto había entrado en ese estado de inconsciencia. El estaba muy asqueado con la forma en que Konoha se había convertido y se necesitarían un minimo de diez años de limpiar todo el nido de vivoras en la aldea. Por si eso no fuera suficiente la nueva fuerza policial no estaría lista hasta dentro de siete años por lo que por el momento tendría que contar únicamente con los Uchiha algo que no le estaba gustando. El respetaba a algunos Uchiha como Kagami y Mikoto y veía dos estrellas potenciales abrirse el camino a la grandeza como eran Itachi y Shisui. Pero cuando mirabas al clan en general solo podias ver oscuridad en ellos, incluso el joven Sasuke que era el hijo mas joven del líder del clan mostraba un aura de oscuridad y era solo de cuatro años de edad. El solo miraba a su padre como un ejemplo a seguir y a Itachi como un rival a superar, prácticamente le daba miedo lo que podría ser el futuro de Konoha si es que no hacían algo de manera inmediata ara tratar con este problema ya que el sabia que los Uchiha mas tarde o mas temprano se convertirían en uno. Algunas veces le daba miedo como Tobirama podía haber sido capaz de interpretar con tanta facilidad a su clan enemigo jurado aunque despues de todo era normal ya que había un dicho que decía que la mejor forma de derrotar a un enemigo es conocerlo a fondo y Tobirama era de los que creía en el factor de que para conseguir los objetivos uno tenia que llenarse de mierda hasta el cuello aunque claro eso el no lo decía mucho porque en realidad a nadie le gustaba la idea de llenarse de mierda. Pero lo que mas preocupaba a Hiruzen es que toda la corrupción de la hoja giraba entorno a un grupo en concreto de personas: Los concejales civiles, los miembros de la policía Uchiha y finalmente los tres miembros del consejo asesor. El sabia que la corrupción estaba en todas partes pero esto no era simple corrupción sino que era una jodida infestación de cucarachas por lo que solo se podía imaginar que bien podría usar un insecticida para deshacerse de ellos. Y la razón de que le tomaria tanto tiempo deshacerse de ellos es que aun había nobles que apoyaban a estos sectores y por tanto llevaría un tiempo antes de que se libraran de ellos así como realizar también una limpieza en la nobleza algo que Shingen estaba mas que dispuesto a hacer viendo la situación actual ya que Shingen veía como una amenaza para la integridad del país del Fuego sino conseguían tener bajo control a los nobles de una manera inmediata antes de que hicieran alguna estupidez como era obvio que iban a hacer mas temprano que tarde cuando vieran verdaderamente sus posiciones amenazadas. Pero este no era el momento de pensar en eso

Ahora Hiruzen estaba esperando al Yondaime Raikage para saber cual va a ser su reacción de aquí en adelante: Por un lado el hombre podía admitir que era realmente interesado en asegurarse de obtener la línea de sangre del clan Hyuga para Kumo y por tanto salvar el acuerdo entre ambos países o por otro lado el hombre podía negar todo lo sucedido, que su país se escapara con la reputación tocada pero no tan seriamente dañaday que por tanto el pueda seguir haciendo de las suyas aunque mas tarde o mas temprano alguien lo volveria a pillar. Hiruzen sabia que el hombre iba a escoger la segunda opción, despues de todo el hombre era excesivamente orulloso y un mal perdedor por lo que con esto el Raikage pensara que estará haciendo mas daño a Konoha que a si mismo aunque en realidad era bien sabido que el pueblo de Kumo iba a ser afectado y por desgracia para Ei si Kumo se veía excesivamente afectado el seria depuesto como Raikage. Lo mas comico de todo el asunto eran los diversos ataques de nervios que el Daimyo de Kaminari no Kuni estaba teniendo ya que el hombre sabia que ahora estaban metidos en una situación muy mala y muchos le cuestionaran porque no hizo nada para evitarlo. De hecho era bastante facl de saber que muchos cuestionarían al Daimyo porque resultaba que con este acuerdo comercal muchas de la rutas comerciales entre Kumo y Konoha se compartirían y significaría un aumento de ingresos algo que todo el mundo quería en este mundo: Dinero. Con la canidad de dinero que entraría en kaminari muchas cosas podrían ser llevadas hacia delante pero ahora el plan podía ser jodido por las ambiciones de Ei y como el hombre que era el Daimyo no realizo adecuadamente su tarea pues entonces era mas que lógico que muchas personas querrian su cabeza por haber arruinado un negocio que les habría venido de perlas a todos los asociados de Kaminari no Kuni. Si daba igual quien ganara el dia de hoy ya si era el Raikage o el Hokage porque el Daimyo veria su posicion golpeada y se veria aun así obligado a dar un escarmiento serio al Raikage, los mejores planes los que salen bien aunque sin embargo Hiruzen tenia un mal pensamiento en su cabeza: naruto

El niño se había portado de una manera digna de un gran ninja, había abandonado el concepto del yo y había estado dispuesto a sacrificarse por otra persona. Era algo noble y estúpido pero esa era en realidad también la vida de un ninja: Una vida de sacrificio. El niño había tratado de hacer lo que no muchos podían hacer en realidad y era estar dispuesto a sacrificarse algo que era mas bien muy difícil de conseguir dado que la raza humana es una raza egoísta y que no teme traicionar a otros por ser en su propio beneficio. Y casi Naruto había muerto por sus acciones. El Hokage no quería que Naruto muriera, el podía ver tanto futuro en el niño, el podía verlo también junto con Konohamaru viendo lo mucho que cuidaba del pequeñin cuando este estaba en el complejo Sarutobi y veía al pequeño bebe, Hiruzen sabia muy bien que Naruto se podría llegar a levantar como el perfecto guardian y el hombre mas indicado para guiar al joven Sarutobi ya que no le gustaba para nada toda la panda de imbéciles y de lameculos que estaban tratando de indicarle al Sandaime Hokage que eran ellos en realidad los mas indicados para esta tarea por sus años de experiencia. No seria naruto quien llegado el tiempo elevaría a su nieto el lo tenia mas que decidido ya que despues de todo el estaba mas que seguro de que a Naruto le vendría bien un cargo tan importante desde una edad muy temprana ya que eso podría hacer el carácter de mejor forma y ayudar al niño a elevarse adecuadamente en los diferentes puestos de la fuerza militar de Konoha. Solo esperaba que el ambos estar cerca no acabara con naruto contagiando a su nieto ya sea con el poderoso carácter Uzumaki o dios no lo quiera con la habilidad para las bromas que todos los miembros del clan parecían tener. Solo podía imaginarse a los dos niños llenando el pueblo de diferentes bromas y realizando un ataque masivo contra Konoha para ponerla a sus pies (por alguna razón Hiruzen no podía evitar pensarlo y simplemente temblaba de miedo ya que era bastante obvio que Naruto y su nieto se llevarían en ese nivel y que esto implicaría el final de su vida ya que el papeleo lo mataria de manera mas que segura en ese caso). Justo cuando fue llamado a la puerta lo cual indicaba que Ei ya estaba ahí el se topo con una imagen que en realidad no había visto en mucho tiempo: Minato, Kushina, el, Jiraiya y Tsunade posando de manera divertida para la cámara sin importarles en absoluto lo que pasaba alrededor de ellos y sin preocuparse por lo que pensarían los que vieran la foto. Esa fue una parte muy importante de su familia y decir que la echaba de menos era quedarse bastante corto ya que el sabia que los miembros de esa foto eran de las personas que podían alegrar la vida de cualquier persona con suma facilidad. Pero ya no podía evitar mas el enfrentamiento con el kage de tamaño oso y lleno de musculos por lo que simplemente decidió que era la hora de terminar todo el asunto que rodeaba al problema con Kumo y si a ellos no les gustaba su decisión final entonces que les dieran por donde habían venido porque esto era Konoha y aquí se hacían las cosas de la manera que el mandaba no el Raikage ni el Daimyo de Kaminari

´´Ei voy a ser directo contigo en este momento y espero que escuches atentamente todo lo que voy a decirte porque esta va a ser la única vez que voy a hablar de manera civilizada contigo``. Cuando Hiruzen hablaba estaba atando sus palabras con la intención de matar mas brutal que el propio Raikage jamás había sentido en su vida, ni si quiera su padre en su mejor momento despedia tal autoridad y tal forma de mando, le estaba dando un miedo inquebrantable a todo su ser solo estar en presencia del hombre mas mayor y veterano de toda Konoha ya que el podía decir sin ninguna duda que este hombre no era de los de tener simpatía ni nada por el estilo en este momento. Esto le hacia preguntarse como el hombre podía parecer tan amable y tranquilo en realidad cuando el era un monstruo de esta forma de ser por lo que ahora solo podía quedarse cayado y dejarlo hacer como si el fuera en realidad el que era mas fuerte (en la mente delirante de Ei pensaba que el era mas poderoso que Hiruzen) por lo que simplemente se mantuvo en silencio por un momento esperando exactamente a que el Sandaime Hokage empezara a hablar y a decirle su punto de vista acerca de el ser para el Sandaime menos que mierda: ´´Estoy muy cabreado basura de mierda, teníamos un tratado que podría haber ayudado a nuestros dos países, la posibilidad de que podríamos cimentar una alianza de gran poder y capacidad así como la posibilidad de unirnos y apoyarnos. Soy consciente de que en Kaminari debido a su mayor clima frio los cultivos son mas duros y si esta alianza hubiera durado nosotros podríamos haber conseguido en el proyecto que estábamos empezando un comercio de tomar y dar. Pero no podias verdad, no podias dejar de pensar en tener lo que no es tuyo, al igual que tu padre. Siempre pensando de manera egoísta y solo pensando en salir beneficiado por tus ideales obsoletos. Por tus acciones estoy seguro que sabras que es muy probable que esta alianza se vaya a la mierda porque yo no quiero tener a un cabron de mierda indigno de confianza en mi hogar ya que dios sabe lo que ese cabron podría tratar de hacer. Te dimos la oportunidad de empezar de cero, vosotros cabrones matateis a Tobirama a traición, atacasteis al clan Uzumaki sin provocación y en vez de aprender de vuestros errores vienes a mi casa, te haces el chulito como lo hiciste el otro dia y trataste de decir que esto no era por iniciativa tuya ya que resultaba que tu hombre lo hizo por si mismo sin embargo debo de hacer un castigo del niño y la niña que simplemente se defendieron de un ninja condecorado de nivel Jonin y además todavía aceptar una alianza que ahora se que era una jodida trampa desde el principio. Me entero de que te has aliado con miembros del clan Hyuga para convertir poco a poco al clan Hyuga en un clan marioneta bajo tus manos y además utilizaste a miembros del clan Uchiha. No te preocupes tengo intención de asegurarme de que esto no vuelve a pasar jamás pero de lo que también tengo intención de manera muy clara y obvia es que me voy a asegurar de que nunca por nada en el mundo tu vuelvas a tener la oportunidad de salirte con esto, me da igual si te vas y cancelas la alianza porque tengo la intención de haceros ver tanto a ti como a Kaminari no Kuni como el país de barbaros y estúpidos que sois ya que solo un pueblo que tiene la intención en convertir a una niña de cuatro años en una maquina de cria se puede considerar un país de barbaros y de idiotas completos y absolutos asique hazme un favor Ei y dime ¿has pensado en lo que vas a hacer?``

Cuando el Sandaime había terminado de hablar con Ei el pobre Raikage estaba mas que asustado. El era consciente de que un intento de secuestro era un poco estúpido pero el penso que como tenia todos los aliados que tenia en ese mismo momento el pensó que tendría la sarten por el mago y el ahora estaba en realidad de la sarten al fuego. Eso no es lo que mas le dolia al Raikage no lo que mas le dolia es que su guardaespaldas era uno de los ninjas mas condecorados de Kumo y por tanto el tenia plena confianza en lograr su objetivo sin tener ningun problema en su camino, pero no todo se había jodido porque resulta que un niño tuvo que jugar al héroe y salvar a la niña. Pero eso no era lo peor de todo sino que l ninja en cuestión bajo su mando tenia una línea de sangre única y muy pocos en Kumo también la tenian por lo que al haberlo dejado esteril de la forma que era en estos momentos entonces hacia que su subordinado por tanto ya no fuera de utilidad para Kumo y eso lo mosqueaba mas alla de lo que cualquier persona podría imaginar y claro al descubrirse toda la gama de corrupción ellos ahora no tenian modo de reclamar por los daños causados a su ninja simplemente eso era lo mas magnifico de todo el mundo: ´´Usted juega un juego peligroso Sandaime Hoke al amenazarme, debes recordar que al igual que tu yo so un kage, que al igul que tu tengo un ejercito ninja bajo mi control y que a diferencia de ti yo tengo dos jinchuriks que no dudarían en luchar una guerra contra tu pueblo solo para satisfacer mi necesidades de guerra por tu amenaza de hace solo unos momentos``. El Raikage esperaba que su amenza fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para replantear al Sandaime Hokge acerca de una guerra entre ambos países aunque en el fondo el poia ver en el rostro del anciano que estaba muy equivocado si esperaba que esto pasara en realidad ya que despues de todo si salía a la luz que Kumo en verdad había realizado todas las operaciones que implicaban el secuestro de ninjas o niños con líneas de sangre entonces ellos se verían en el objetio de muchos países mas pequeños que querrian una parte de la cabeza de Kumo porque encontrarían que curiosamente cuando Kumo les ofreció la paz entonces varios niños en realidad habían desaparecido. Solo que esto saliera a la luz y seria muy dañino para todo el mundo en Kumo. Y el Hokage lo sabia por lo que estaba esperando pacientemente a que el hombre pensara detalladamente que es lo que quería hacer en realidad si es que quería jugársela a una carta en la que no tenia ni idea de cómo iban a reaccionar los demás o si prefería que todo esto fuera solo un problema entre ambos. De todos modos el perdia y uno de los mayores puntos débiles de Kumo era su propio hermano: Bee. Tras la muerte de su padre el se volvió un tanto exigente con su hermano y dejo de tratarlo mas como una persona que como un guardian de Kumo, esto no le gusto a Bee en absoluto pero lo peor llego cuando convirtieron a joven Yugito en un Jinchuriki. Ei quería convertir a Bee en la cuchilla y daga que atacaría a los enemigos de Kumo por la espalda y de manera dañina, todo el consejo de Kumo había estado de acuerdo con dicha idea menos Bee y no hace falta decir la de cosas que había prometido hacer en caso de que alguien tratara de hacer algo a la joven niña de cuatro años a la que había cogido bajo su cuidado y tenia planeado plantearla a su modo personal sin importarle lo mas minimo en lo que se refería a las decisiones del consejo

´´Sera mejor que no seas tu el que me amenace, se de muy buena información que Bee no se lanzaría a una guerra desde que se te ocurrió la gran idea de indicarle que solamente era un recurso y guardian para ser utilizado cuando Kumo estuviera en una situación de peligro. Y en cuanto a la niña llamada Yugito veo muy difícil que una niña de cuatro años este mas que dispuesta a luchar en una guerra cuando todavía tiene que levantarse por si misma asique por lo que mas quieras Ei no vuelvas a insultar mi inteligencia ¿o piensas que me llamaron el profesor simplemente por mis tres alumnos del Sannin?`` Hiruzen vio con gran disfrute como el Raikage estaba retorciéndose entre sus manos y debía decir que era muy divertido hacer esto y mas con alguien que era un tonto arrogante como era el caso del Raikage. Hiruzen se había puesto en contacto con Jiraiya hace unos días despues de que pasaron las dos primeras semanas para saber lo máximo posible de los dos jinchurikis de Kumo y lo que averiguo en realidad le había gustado ya que la mayor ventaja de Kumo siempre había sido su abuso de los jinchuriki como fuerzas militares y por eso fue tan satisfactorio que le comunicaran que no solo Kumo no tenia forma de utilizar el poder de sus jinchuriki sino que además sus ejércitos seguían demasiado diezmados por lo que solo podía esperar en realidad a cuando llego a esta reunión y echarle estas cosas en cara al Raikage. Y la cara de Ei no tenia precio a decir verdad ya ue el podía ver con mucho gusto como se retorcía el hombre que se autoproclamaba como mas fuerte que el, era gracioso para el Sandaime Hokage ver a un joven tan arrogante recibir su culo pateado. Esto casi le había recordado a todas las veces que Kushina vino satisfecha de golpear la vida de todos los ninjas de Kumo que ella se había encontrado en el proceso y que por tanto había implicado una perdida considerable de las fuerzas de Kumo. Con todo esto dicho y hecho el Raikage estaba disfrutando de la ira del Raikage

Y mientras Ei estaba teniendo un ataque de ira. Odiaba ser pillado desprevenido y mas aun cuando era Konoha. Primero fue la condenada Kunoichi Kushina Uzumaki y su cruzada por golpear a Kumo hasta las raíces y que demostró cuando fue adulta porque los Uzumaki eran de temer ya que la joven había aplastado sin piedad ni misericordia a todo el que se había metido en su camino. Entonces vino Minato Namikaze que decidió exterminar el ejercito de Iwa y que por si eso no fuera suficiente para el orgullo de Kumo el además derroto a Ei en un combate de velocidad algo que le molestaba de manera inhumana por lo que estaba mas claro para el futuro Raikage que su orgullo era golpeado y por tanto ellos estaban en desventaja. Pero ahora lo peor es que un niño había arruinado sus planes, casi estuvo tentado de declarar la guerra, la palabra clave siendo casi. Esto fue porque tan pronto como el lo pensó supo que los nobles se echarían encima de su cuello, puede que el Daimyo sea sin espinas y diera toda la cantidad de dinero que tenia que dar a Kumo pero si los nobles eran diferentes y no temian nada en dejárselo claro a Ei ya que ellos sabían que si Ei no era controlado una nueva guerra podía estallar sin ninguna duda y ninguno de ellos quería porque en sus ojos ellos todavía no se habían recuperado de las perdidas de la ultima guerra y no ayudaba que Bee era mejor visto que el por la nobleza ya que mientras que Bee podía ser raro y divertido el podía en algunos momentos ser muy serio y por tanto ser capaz de hacer adecuadamente lo que le pedían que se hiciera por lo que con estas palabras el solo sabia que no era bueno tentar a los nobles ya que si veian por un solo momento que su posicion o sus riquezas podían verse afectadas entonces ellos no dudarían en quitarlo del poder antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer nada para evitar dicha acción y el sabia que pondrían a Bee ya que el era mas que posiblemente capaz de realizar lo que seria un mejor trabajo que el. A Ei no le gustaba esto pero sabia en este mismo momento que el había perdido y que lo había hecho por desgracia por goleada masiva

´´Usted puede ganar en esta ocasión Sarutobi y puede que consigas salirte en esta con la tuya pero tu no eres mas que un debilucho en realidad. Cuando llegue el momento Kumo se levantara por encima de Konoha y será un momento que tu no podras evitar, será mucho mejor para mi poder ver tu mirada rota al saber que fue mi pueblo el que supero al tuyo como siempre debió de ser. Tu eres solamente un líder débil para un pueblo débil y cuando llegue el momento de la verdad Konoha caera y yo me llevare todo lo que quiera de este lugar antes de hundirlo en lo mas profundo de un pantano hecho de sangre y los cadáveres de las personas que viven aquí``. Ei habría seguido hablando sino hubiera sido porque de repente fue aplastado por la intención asesina de Hiruzen. Era monstruosa, podía ver los ojos de Hiruzen brillar debido al chakra que estaba pasando por su cuerpo y el Sandaime Hokage no miraba nada alegre ni contento al idiota de Ei en ese momento casi miraba mas como un depredador a punto de aplastar a su presa y comérsela como mas le gustase, esa mirada era un que causaba miedo en Ei porque nunca se había sentido tanto terror y por desgracia en vez de callarse las palabras que debería haber mantenido en su pensamiento el hombre slo va y las dice a alguien que era visto como uno de los ninjas mas furtes de su momento y que al parecer seguía igual de fuerte que cuando dejo su puesto aquella vez como Hokage. Solo un idiota cabrea a alguien con mas años y mas experiencia y en el caso de Ei era mucho peor porque su padre en mas de una ocasión trato de inculcarle eso, parece ser que la capacidad para pensar era proporcional al tamaño de sus musculos por desgracia

´´Ei voy a hacer como que lo ultimo que me has dicho no salió de tu vulgar boca pero dejame aclarártelo a partir de ahora. No hay un acuerdo entre nuestras dos naciones, no hay permiso para que los ninjas de tu pueblo entren siquiera en los terrenos de Hi no Kuni, desde ahora en adelante vas a estar en mayor cuidado de tus acciones así como las de tu pueblo y vas a declarar una disculpa por las acciones de tu pueblo. De lo contrario voy a contar las cosas según mi versión de los hechos y entonces vas a desear no haberme dicho ninguna palabra estúpida. Solo eres un mocoso arrogante que piensa que puede decir lo que quiere porque es un Kage, no tienes respeto por las personas que te rodean y por si eso no fuera suficiente no tienes en realidad la mas minima idea de tus acciones contra otros ni tienes el tacto de un dirigente militar ya que no todo es una demostración de fuerza, pero es lo que me puedo esperar de ti un maton con musculos y sin cerebro, ahora sal de mi oficina y de mi pueblo y no vuelvas nunca mas porque como me entere de tu presencia en este pueblo voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para hacerte caer y sentir lo mas desagradable posible ¿soy lo bastante claro?``. Cualquier advertencia de antes que podía ser hecha solo como dos lideres que podían tenerse un digno respeto se había esfumado ahora en realidad el asuto era mas serio ya que Ei tontamente había decidido meterse y burlarse de la que era el pueblo y el hogar de tantas personas, no eran unos santos pero al menos no eran como el. Y Hiruzen se iba a asegurar de que su futuro sucesor siguiera con esta forma ejemplar de gobierno y asegurarse al mismo tiempo que los imbéciles de los que pensaban que tenian algún derecho para dirigir este pueblo fueran varios metros bajo tierra. Con todo esto dicho Ei salió de el despacho del Hokage y por lo que se podía sentir y ver dede fuera muchos ninjas de Konoha miraban al Raikage con una mirada de estar preparados para lo que fuera que el quisiera hacer, las negociaciones entre Konoha y Kumo habían terminado y como era lógico de esperar el asunto había terminado mal. Por una vez el había querido equivocarse porque a decir verdad el sabia que cada dia que pasaba se estaba haciendo mas bien viejo y sabia que mas tarde o mas temprano tendría que encontrar a alguien que ocupe el puesto y por desgracia los posibles miembros que podían ocupar el puesto eran mas bien pocos y los que mas le interesaban para ocuparlo estaban mas bien mas lejos de el pueblo de lo que a el le gustaba admitir por lo que sabia que tenia que hacer planes (no solo los Nara son grandes estategas por el amor de Dios, el era el Profesor y el Kami de Shinobi, algo de estratega tenia que ser). Fue también en ese momento que una buena noticia al menos llego para Hiruzen de parte de uno de sus ANBU: Uzumaki Naruto estaba despierto. El hombre salto de su asiento e hizo su camino hacia el lugar donde estaba el niño rezando para que no fuera como sus parientes y hubiera tratado de escapar, al mismo tiempo un ANBU había sido enviado a Shingen en la residencia del Daimyo aquí en Konoha ya que el hombre quería er lo antes posible a Naruto. Ambos iban a estar en una sorpresa muy agradable en realidad cuando llegaran

* * *

 **-Hospital de Konoha: Sala De Naruto-**

Naruto había estao muy animado e hiper activo desde que se había despertado, descubre que viene de dos padres super Kickass y además el descubre también que podrá llegar a convertirse en un gran ninja, todo eso solo eran cosas buenas en opinión de Naruto y además el podía ganar una nueva amiga si es que la chica Hyuga estaba interesada por supuesto ya que por muy bien que iba todo a el solo le interesaba tener amigos. Tambien estaba muy nervioso ya que no era necesario ser un genio para sentir toda la intención asesina que Naruto había sentido desde hace unos momentos y el supo de manera inmediata que tenia algo que ver con su Jiji por lo que esperaba en realidad obtener respuestas satisfactorias de todo lo que estaba pasando mientras que el había estado durmiendo como un perezoso. Por desgracia cualquier pensamiento de Naruto fue desechado cuando se fijo en que una enfermera le traia dos de las cosas que mas se podía llegar a odiar de un hospital: la comida y las inyecciones. Se podía ori a las enfermeras y médicos por todo el hospital realizando una persecución comica de un Naruto que gritaba y cacareaba como un loco que el no iba a ser golpeado por esa monstruosidad y horrible arma de la vida llamada inyección y que jamás iba a comer la bazofia del hospital ya que el tenia un paladar muy selecto y único. Si Naruto se hubiera dado cuenta el estaba en realidad dando un espectáculo muy interesante no solo al Hokage y el Daimyo que llegaron ese mismo momento sino también a los miembros del clan Hyuga que solo podían ver con curiosidad la escena ante ellos o mas bien podrían de no ser porque la enfermera en jefe les grito que echaran una mano para capturar al pequeño niño hiper activo que de alguna manera se había encerrado y fortificado en un despacho (como un niño de cuatro años causa tantos problemas es algo que se me escapa ya que cualquiera podría pensar que seria únicamente un niño inofensivo y dulce) por lo que se necesitaría de gente de grandes habilidades para lograr sacar de ahí dentro al pequeño demonio de pelo rubio

Un media hora mas tarde y despues de explicarle que la inyección no era para el sino para un paciente en la sala de al lado se consiguió convencer al heredero del clan Uzumaki que poco a poco empezó a salir del lugar. Eso si no se libro de tener que comer la comida por mucho disgusto que le diera y que el niño en realidad solo podía llorar de la crueldad de los humanos al negarle el alimento divino que era el Ramen. Todo el mundo estuvo muy divertido pero cuando ambos Shingen y Hiruzen pasaron solos a la habitación de Naruto el niño se puso nervioso (niño pequeño mas miradas serias es creo que suficiente para ponerlo muy nervioso): ´´Tranquilo Naruto-kun no estamos aquí para decirte nada malo solo queríamos felicitarte por tu intrépida acción del otro dia. Debo admitir que fue un gran acto el que realizaste y muy posiblemente esto te va a llevar muy bien en el camino del pueblo``. Hiruzen estaba muy contento de lo que Naruto había hecho en realidad. Sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta de que Naruto tenia una mirada muy seria para un niño de cuatro años que le hizo preguntarse que pasaba. Por otro lado Shiden miraba con mucha curiosidad al hijo de una de las pocas personas que el podía llamar amigas y se dio cuenta de que el niño en realidad tenia mucho de ella pero cuando se dio cuenta de su rostro totalmente serio Shiden se dio cuenta de que había algo que al joven Uzumaki estaba afectándole y siendo como era ambos estaban preguntándose que es lo que tenia el pequeño niño en la cabeza que parecía estar molestándole a tan alto precio

´´Jiji ¿Por qué no me dijste que era el jnchurik del Kyubi?``. Naruto había estado debatiendo con Kurama durante un buen rato que es lo que se suponía que debía hacer con su abuelo y el Biju en cuestión le había contestado que lo mejor que podían hacer era enfrentarlo de una buena vez por todas ya que la información que el hombre mayor podía tener era de gran cantidad. Tambien había otro motivo para Kurama querer que Naruto tuviera respuestas y es para que viera que su jiji era en realidad una de esas pocas personas que en realidad estaba mas que preocupada por el y que por tanto no se cerrara a el en cualquier momento del futuro. En cuanto a Shiden una vez mas Kurama tenia dos motivos: El primero es que el sabia de la supuesta afiliación entre su madre y el joven heredero de Hi no Kuni por lo que le habría venido mas que bien a Naruto tenerlo como amigo, además como otra cosa en cuestión una vez mas Naruto tenia que darse cuenta de que había gente que era en realidad un futuro aliado algo que le vendría en realidad de perlas a Naruto como un Daimyo era despues de todo una figura de gran importancia en el mundo de ahora. Mientras tanto Naruto estaba tratando de entender a Hiruzen y el señor del fuego como el vio que una vez hizo su pregunta sus rostros se llenaron de dolor y pesar lo cual solo quería decir que estaba en un profundo dolor asique Naruto decidió seguir con lo que el esperaba que fuera la respuesta de estas dos personas ya que es lo único que en realidad quería en este momento, quería saber la verdad de los labios del hombre que consideraba su familia mas cercana y directa

Mientras tanto Hiruzen solo podía darse cuenta de que el momento de la verdad ya había llegado. El sabia que despues de que Naruto había sido herido como lo había sido que tendría que decirle mas o menos la verdad de todo el asunto en lo que se refiere a su vida y a por que estaba solo en realidad. No le gustaba saber que el niño pequeño de cuatro años tendría que entrar tan rápido en un mundo de adultos y que debería de dejar de estar en un mundo de niños como lo había estado hasta ahora. No es que el niño tuviera mucho de crio pequeño ya que curiosamente el niño vivía solo y sabia defenderse por si mismo como una persona independiente pero eso no quería decir que hiruzen en realidad no quería que el niño tuviera una vida un poco mas comoda y tranquila, parece que eso es lo único que el niño iba a tener por lo que el hombre se estaba preparando para contarle el horrible secreo del Kyubi no Yoko al niño (el por supuesto no tenia ni idea de toda la explicación que en realidad Kurama le había hecho previamente al niño por supuesto): ´´Naruto has de entender que decirle a alguien que es el jinchuriki de un Biju no es algo muy fácil y sencillo. Konoha siempre ha ocultado quien era el jinchuriki para eviar que cualquier nación enemiga tratara de apunar a la ersona que en cuestión era para nosotros como un guardian. Por otro lado tu caso es totalmente diferente, yo esperaba en realidad que tu fueras a ser aceptado por el pueblo si decía de tu estado como un jinchuriki pero no paso mucho tiempo para que yo escuchara las palabras llenas de veneno de muchos de los habitantes de Konoha y de muchas de las ideas en tu contra que ellos habrían tenido por lo que tome la decisión de mantener oculto dicho dato para mantenerte a salvo de aquellos enemigos que en realidad no habrían tenido ningun reparo en hacerte daño, enemigos que por si no fuera poco eran dentro del propio pueblo. Como si eso no fuera suficiente dentro de Konoha tenemos ados personas que solopensaban en utilizarte como una herramienta o arma de destrucción masiva: Danzo Shimura y Fugaku Uchiha. Como veras yo no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nada malo te pasara uy por esto tome todas las decisiones necesarias para mantenerte a salvo, decisiones tomadas junto con el Daimyo del Fuego para protegerte y mantenerte a salvo de todo lo que quería hacerte daño``. Hiruzen termino su discurso sabiendo que todo lo que había dicho era en realidad todo lo que había deseado explicarle al joven uzumaki hace mucho tiempo aunque por desgracia no podía decirle que su padre era Minato Namikaze ya que podría suponer una actitud un tanto especifica por parte del joven ya sea a ser excesivamente entusiasmado o de ser totalmente en contra del joven hombre (por supuesto Hiruzen no tenia ni idea de que Naruto ya sabia todo acerca de su familia y el que su padre fuera Minato Namikaze y su madre Kushina Uzumaki era solo un pequeño pedazo de todo el pastel en cuestión)

Fue en ese mismo momento que el Daimyo decidió poner su granito de arena: ´´Naruto has de entender que tanto Hiruzen como yo solo queríamos que crecieras mas o menos como un niño normal, diablos hemos hecho todo lo posible por ello y te podras dar cuenta de todo esto sin embargo aun con todos nuestros actos hubo algunos que se han revelado contra nosotros y que han tratado de hacer saber tu estado. De ahí porque los grupos extremadamente superticiosos estaban detrás de ti, todos ellos estaban interesados en demostrar que tu estas relacionado con el Kyubi debido a que una persona les dio una posible pista acerca de la posible conexión entre ambos por lo que lo único que puedodecir es que tanto Hiruzen como yo hemos hecho todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance para asegurarnos de que crecías como un niño inocente y sin la preocupación de portar posiblemente una carga mas alla de lo que ninguna otra persona podría haber jamás esperado y mucho menos a tu edad cuando eras un niño tan joven``. Cuando Shingen termino de hablar se podía ver su rostro con lagrimas, a decir verdad es que el estaba pensando en sus dos hijos: Shin y Maya. Ambos eran los hijos de su segunda esposa y por tanto aunque no estaban a punto de heredar el control de todo Hi no Kuni (mas bien como a ninguno de ellos les interesaba porque un dia lo sorprendieron con todo el papeleo que tenia que hacer) y como ambos aunque no con ese peso si tenian otras formas que aguantar ya que resultaba que ambos niños provenían de un clan de guerreros de elite que había servido a la familia real desde mucho tiempo. Se esperaba de ellos la perfeccion y aunque Shin ya era mayor y estaba mas que preparado para aguantar semejante carga el sabia que su pequeña Maya no estaba todavía preparada para semejante tarea de titanes por lo que estaba tratando por todos los medios de darle una infancia mas o menos normal. Como un todo además el todavía recordaba a su primera amiga y como a pesar de todas las cargas ella superaba todo lo que ponía por delante con una sonrisa y solo sabia que tenia que ayudar al hijo de su amiga no por una deuda ni nada por el estilo sino porque simple y únicamente era lo correcto para hacer de todas las cosas ya que eso era lo adecuado y lo que tenia que ser hecho. Solo esperaba que el niño que tenia delante pudiera entender que tanto el como Hiruzen habían hecho todo lo posible para poder ayudarlo a tener una infancia lo mas normal y feliz posible, difícil pero no imposible de esperar

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba debatiendo con Kurama acerca de un asunto de gran importancia que seria si era una buena idea hablarles a ellos acerca de todo lo que sabían en realidad. Kurama debatió por unos momentos junto con Naruto acerca de los pros y los contras de todo lo que podría suponer esta discursion como seria por ejemplo que informarles a ambos de que fue un miembro del clan Uchiha el responsable del ataque del Kyubi podría ponerlos en una buena posicion acerca de cómo reaccionar de manera si el clan uchiha tramaba algo por el estilo o trataba de saar algún tipo de truco en contra de toda konoha algo que el propio Kurama veía como algo natural ya que por lo que podía decir de los pocos Uchihas de los que había estado cerca es que todos ellos eran en realidad personas con grandes cantidades de oscuridad en sus cuerpos y que solo seria cuestión de tiempo antes de que pensaran en medios y formas de hacerse con el control de la aldea y de todo aquellos que elos consideraran que solo los Uchiha debían poseer. Por otro lado informarles del ataque del Kyubi siendo orquestado por un Uchiha podría servir para Konoha en el sentido de que podría valerles como una forma de prepararse en caso de que algún mal pasara y por tanto la información acerca del estado de Naruto saliera a la luz entonces se podría cargar las culpas en el clan Uchiha (no por hablar mal de ellos pero hasta ese entonces ni Naruto ni Kurama se habían cruzado con Uchihas decentes solo con los cabrones con un ego del tamaño de Everest) asique hasta el momento todo lo que habían discutido eran las cosas tremendamente seguras que podían decirle tanto a Hiruzen como al Daimyo de Fuego. Por otro lado venia la parte de la paternidad de Naruto, Kurama era consciente de que estos hombres no querían por el momento que Naruto supiera exactamente quien era su padre pero Kurama veía como un pro que ambos hombres hicieran planes de futuro con la mente en que Naruto sabia exactamente quien era su padre, no solo eso sino que supiera exactamente de donde venia lo cual podría ser mas un pro que un contra ya que les daría la suficiente capacidad como para en un futuro afectar a los poderes en Konoha que todavía podrían estar contra Naruto mientras que por otro lado podrían aprovecharse de todo esto y tambien darle a Naruto la posibilidad de tener un efecto mayor en Konoha en un futuro gracias a los planes puesto en marcha por ambos hombres mayores sin la intervención de las personas del consejo. Por lo que eso fue otro afirmativo en lo que se refería a Naruto decirles o mas bien ayudara decirles. Lo que fue un completo no fue el decirle de las futuras habilidades de Naruto ya que Kurama sabia que diciéndole esto a estas dos personas podría ser demasiado y poner demasiada información en la gente nunca es bueno, despues de todo los ninjas tienen sus secretos y ellos no iban a ser el caso contrario en este sentido

´´Mmmmm Jiji y esto Daimyo-san por favor no se asusten ahora``. Naruto simplemente lo agarro de las manos y a continuación el mundo para ambos hombres mayores se volvió de color negro

* * *

 **-Paisaje Mental-**

Cuando los dos hombres abrieron los ojos se encontraron elo que parecía un lugar tremendamente verde, si verde ya que parecía mas un bosque con grandes cantidades de espacio disponible para ser visto con facilidad. Pero esto no fue lo que mas les extraño sino que delante suya había un Biju. El mismo Biju que fue resultado del ataque hace cuatro años. Podían verlo ahí delante suya y curiosamente estaba mas tranquilo de lo que debería ser dado como fue el dia del ataque por eso cuando el Biju hablo los sorprendió enormemente: **´´Saludos Hiruzen Sarutobi y Shingen Takeda. Es un honor``.** Si la reacción de ambos hombres de gran posicion dentro de la estructura de Konoha y Hi no Kuni se quedaron por un momento blancos antes de que cayeron al suelo inconscientes mientras que tanto Naruto como Kurama estaban riéndose un buen rato a costa de todos ellos ya que despues de todo acababan de darle un buen susto al Shinobi no Kami y a un hombre como Shingen simplemente era para mearse de la risa en opinión de los dos chicos con tendencias zorrunas

Despues de un momento de inconsciencia ambos hombres volvieron a la realidad de donde estaban y podían decir que era tremendamente sorprendente el alcance de el Biju porque pensaban que solo eran animales, pero si además tenian capacidad de razocinio como habían indicado en ese momento entonces solo podían esperar pacientemente a que el Biju no tuviera nada en contra de ellos ya que solo se podían imaginar la ira de un ser con poder y conciencia: **´´Bien ahora que estamos de vuelta en el mundo de la conciencia por parte de ambos queo que hay cosas que tenemos que discutir de gran importancia por lo que me gustaría que escuchaseis atentamente todo lo que tengo que decir y no quiero ninguna interrupción ¿he sido claro?``.** Ambos hombres lideres asintieron todavía sorprendidos por las acciones de este inmenso ser de poder sin limites y solo podían decir que sea lo que sea lo que los esperaba estaban bastante seguros de que iba a ser una sorpresa increíblemente grande para ellos: **´´Lo primero de todo me gustaría aclarar que lamento mucho el ataque contra la villa oculta de la hoja pero en ese momento como ustedes pueden haber razonado ya yo se podría decir que no estaba en control de mi mismo. Lo siguiente que quiero decir creo que servirá como una buena advertencia para ambos viendo como son los lideres de las dos fuerzas de Hi no Kuni: Fue un Uchiha el que me hizo atacar a Konoha aquella noche por lo que lamento profundamente todo el daño y toda la destrucción que cause por ese simple ser egoísta (Kurama no tenia intención de decirles que fue Obito Uchiha) pero ahora creo que debemos pasar a cosas muy serias en lo que se refiere a nosotros y a el futuro de mi barco que era Uzumaki Naruto``.** Con esto lo primero que hizo el Biju fue hablarles de la capacidad molesta del Uchiha enmascarado que les conto como era capaz de prácticamente volverse intangible, era difícil de admitir para todos ellos pero se vieron mas que obligados a admitir que Naruto iba a estar en aputo en el futuro contra un rival de semejante calibre por lo que solo podían esperar que la formación futura de Naruto fuera una mas que suficiente para hacer considerable cantidad de estragos al hombre enmascarado. Sin embargo pronto vino el momento mas tenso de toda la situación: El parentesco de Naruto

En un primer momento ellos no querían hablar de esto como ellos pensaban que Naruto no estaba preparado para todo sin embargo ellos pronto fueron corregidos cuando Kurama y el propio Naruto les indicaron que ya sabia de sus padres. Decir que ambos hombres estaban boquiabiertos era quedarse uy corto ya que nunca esperaron que Naruto tomara tan bien el ser el hijo del Yondaime Hokage sabiendo que el hombre era el que había puesto una carga tan pesada sobre sus pequeños hombros. Todo eso fue disipado cuando Naruto les dijo que el estaba de acuerdo con todo esto ya que fue gracias a esa nueva fuerza que el podía proteger a los seres queridos para el además de que fue lo que le salvo de morir cuando pudo rescatar a la pequeña heredera del clan Hyuga por lo que el no estaba contrariado con todo esto. Ambos hombres miraban con gran cantidad de compasión a Naruto así como una muestra de orgullo al darse cuenta de que el chico en realidad era mas de lo que se podía esperar de el pero pronto todo eso iba a ser puesto muy en serio cuando Kurama decidió decirles de la ascendencia del propio Minato: ´´¿me quiere decir que Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage de Konoha, esposo de Kushina Uzumaki, maestro de técnicas espacio tiempo y el ninja con mas probabilidades de alcanzar al Shodaime Hokage era de alguna manera descendiente de el propio Shodaime Hokage?``. Cuando Kurama simplemente asintió a dicha información cuestionada por el Sandaime Hokage el mundo de tanto el Daimyo como el Hokage simplemente se volvió patas arriba. Ante ellos estaba el joven heredero de un gran poder y potencial que parecía tener Uzumaki Naruto y si ellos podían llegar a desplegar toda esta fuerza en algún momento, si hacían los planes de manera adecuada para cuando llegara la graduación Naruto no tendría que preocuparse por el tipo de reacción de la clase política. Cuando ambos hombres miraron a Uzumaki Naruto solo podían preguntarse ¿Qué clase de ninja iba a ser en el futuro?

* * *

 **Bien tengo mis motivos para hacer que Hiruzen y el Daimyo sepan la verdad. Ambos son figuras importantes en el mundo de Hi no Kuni y Naruto acepta el consejo de Kurama sabiendo que la mejor idea posible es tenerlos como aliados. No solo eso sino que además con el apoyo de ambos la fuerza de Hiruzen es mayor y por tanto el esta mas dispuesto a hacer cosas en la aldea que si simplemente tiene conciencia de saber que el ataque del Kyubi fue provocado o de saber que Naruto en realidad solo sabe de la presencia de ahí que también sabe que Naruto tiene una alianza con el Biju**

 **Para añadir mas hay una razón por la que el Raikage tiene miedo de Hiruzen. Es decir supuestamente en su momento de decrecimiento el Sandaime Raikage fue capaz de hacer todo lo que hizo cuando se enfrento al ejercito de Iwa y supuestamente su hijo solo lo ha superado en velocidad. Si el Sandaime Raikage era tan fuerte ¿Cómo será en realidad Hiruzen? De ahí que haya puesto que el Raikage en realidad no tuviera tantas ganas de combatir contra el. Ademas a diferencia de en el canon, aquí su subordinado no ha muerto por lo que no puede hacer nada para exigir una reparación. Espero que mi explicación sea bastante adecuada**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta es mi ultima actualización del verano lo cual solo significa que hasta septiembre no se va a saber nada de mi hasta septiembre. Bien como principal punto y espero que cada persona que este leyendo esta historia quiero aclarar que esta es una de las pocas historias que pude salvar del incidente Virus (que cuando descubra quien cojones consiguió colarme un virus le voy a dar tal dolor de cabeza que va a desear que esta le explote). Sin embargo hubo una cosa que alguien me menciono al respecto de este y la mayoría de mis fics: Que no muestro igualdad**

 **Para esa persona que ni me voy a molestar en mencionar permíteme que te lo ponga de esta manera. Mi concepto de igualdad es bastante único y dudo que mucha gente lo capte. Igualdad para mi es el trato equitativo es decir que todas las personas sean tratadas de manera igual sin importar creencias religiosas, gustos sexuales y cualquier otra cosa. Por lo que si vas a decirme que quieres igualdad en mis fics me temo que vas a tenerlo muy difícil a menos que sea de esa manera. Y antes de que cualquiera pueda decir que en el mundo hay igualdad como yo lo digo dejadme decir esto en forma de pregunta ¿son todas las religiones tratadas de misma manera? ¿O es que los partidarios de algunas religiones exigen que las suyas se respeten sin importar los medios mientras que a los demás se les dice que a joderse y dejar que sus creencias religiosas sean golpeadas en todos los sentidos? y ahora el ultimo punto de la igualdad en lo que se refiere a los gustos sexuales. Recordemos que para que haya igualdad en estos términos debe ser técnicamente que homosexuales y heterosexuales sean tratados de la misma manera no solo en los trabajos sino en el dia a dia. Si alguien dice que el mundo esta muy bien con la igualdad actual creedme hay que ver las cosas desde una perspectiva que te permita ver las igualdades entre los diferentes grupos. Por lo que cuando dices que en mis historias no hay igualdad ya sea por hacer una creencia barbara de un Naruto crecer en una comunidad que lo maltrata de todas las formas posibles o que Naruto crece en una comunidad muy estamentada permitidme volver a decirlo. La vida es asi nos guste o no y el ser humano es la raza mas cruel que existe. Si quieres verdadera igualdad creeme al final todo el mundo se quejaría de que no la quieren**

 **Espero que este capitulo no defraude a decir verdad. Se basa mayormente en lo que es un tiempo de formación de Naruto**

 **Otra cosa que quiero decir es mi punto de vista de la jerarquía de Konoha. Parece ser que hay un consejo. Ese consejo esta formado por clanes (obviamente los clanes forman parte de la principal fuerza de combate ninja), luego están los civiles (mas bien como los representantes de cada una de las áreas no ninjas). los asesores (es un asco se trata de gente que debe decir lo bueno y o malo de las cosas por desgracia todos sabemos lo que hace el poder en gente que no se lo merece) y finalmente el Hokage. Ahora la corrupción de Konoha no solo se veria en un grado sino que la corrupción tiende a afectar a muchos grados por lo que cuando una persona me pregunte ¿por que pongo que los problemas son tan adentro? Es muy obvio: la corrupción es como un cáncer, va de poco a poco y va surgiendo por la no acción o intervención en algunos aspectos. En Konoha hay varios puntos: Los asesores que se consideran demasiado valiosos, el clan Uchiha que tiene el poder de la policía militar, los ancianos Hyuga que son muy cercanos a los nobles de todo Hi y los empresarios civiles que mueven el dinero. En una democracia esto es imposible resolverlo pero una dictadura con un líder militar firme y un líder político muy mosqueado que no tolera las invasiones ni la gente salirse con la suya. Digamos que ahora en este capitulo vais a ver como se hacen las cosas**

* * *

 **FORMACION AL ESTILO UZUMAKI**

 **-3 Años Despues En konoha-**

Han pasado tres años desde que tuviera lugar el intento de Kumo por secuestrar a la joven heredera del clan Hyuga y por supuesto hubo diversas repercusiones en muchos sentidos despues de semejante suceso. El primer golpe que se recibió fue en la imagen de Kumo. No solo fueron vistos como ladrones. Sino que cuando se explico lo que se suele hacer con las mujeres que tienen una línea de sangre por un pueblo enemigo bueno se puede decir que mucha gente cuestione a la gran aldea de las nubes ya que despues de todo ¿Quién seria con tanto valor de hacer algo tan monstruoso como quitar niñas de cuatro años del lado de sus padres, llevarlas a un lugar frio y sin nadie y luego durante su adolescencia violarlas continuamente para tener el máximo numero de herederos?. Cuando Kumo trataba de debatir estos asuntos y cuestiones o trataba de explicar que el mundo ninja era un mundo cruel en el que los otros pueblos podían llegar a hacer lo mismo o incluso peor pronto se encontraron con un problema en forma de la red de espionaje de Jiraiya del Sannin. El hombre podía ser relajado e incluso comico pero cuando supo que por las ambiciones de Kumo su ahijado y único vinculo con su descendiente pues el hombre no se lo tomo muy a bien y tomo como una misión personal destruir la imagen de Kumo de un pueblo de fuerza y resistencia. Ataco a todo lo que Kumo usaba para mantenerse a flote como una gran potencia siendo dos sus principales objetivos: la trata de esclavos y las drogas

Por supuesto todas las naciones tienen algo metido en estos dos asuntos tan serios pero lo de Kumo era una cosa que no mucha gente habría podido creer ya que resultaba que Kumo además de sus misiones uilizaban los canales de venta de personas para adquirir mano de obra barata en las minas de todo Kaminari no kuni. Por otro lado las drogas tenian diversos objetivos y es que el Raikage había llegado a la gran idea de que mediante el control de las drogas se podría controlar a los adictos a estas, con estas personas controladas el podía hacer poco a poco un mayor control de la población de diversas zonas y por lo tanto conseguía una economía estable ya que despues de todo Kaminari no tenia la capacidad de Hi para el comercio de alimentos por lo que requería de una fuente de ingresos mayor para poder tener ese lado mas cubierto. Además le gustase al Raikage admitirlo o no su comercio con metales preciosos era muy inferior al de Tsuchi o al de Hi ya que ellos dedicaban todas y cada una de las formas de dinero para el avance militar y por tanto eran perfectamente capaces de aplicarse en una forma militar continua sin embargo en lo comercial Kaminari tenia un punto muy grande y muy débil del que ocuparse por lo que de ahí que el hombre que estaba ahora a cargo del control de Kumo estaba muy interesado en todos y cada uno de los diversos temas que se le podían acercar como una fuente de dinero. Pero eso no es lo único en que se vio afectado Kumo por las acciones de Jiraiya

De alguna forma Jiraiya había conseguido una lista de todos y cada uno de los pueblos, países y regiones a los que Kumo había enviado una delegación en busca de una alianza. Obviamente el hizo saber en todos y cada uno de los lugares como Kumo trato de hacer una determinada jugarreta y como tenian ayuda interna por lo que de manera inmediata todos los países a los que ellos extendieron una ofrenda de paz se vieron realizando una investigación interna (solicitando el apoyo y la ayuda de Konoha por supuesto) para averiguar si había alguna irregularidad y mira tu por donde que se descubrieron anormalidades en todos y cada uno de los países que habían hecho un acuerdo vinculante con el ninja de Kumo. Si bien no había pruebas de que Kumo había hecho lo que se les acusaba esto no cambio el factor de que fueron mal vistos por todas y cada una de las personas de las naciones elementales como una panda de saqueadores y de ladrones. Fue mucho peor porque se descubrió que el Daimyo de Kaminari no estaba interesado en saber lo que Kumo hacia haciendo con su influencia y su poder económica sin embargo esto solo hizo que mucha mas gente se enfureciera con el pueblo de Kumo y desde entonces las alianzas con este pueblo fueran lo mas tensas posibles y que por si eso no fuera suficiente se quedaron sin la posibilidad de poder hacer mas acuerdos comerciales ya que resulto que todos los pueblos se negaron a tener una aliada con un pueblo que les iba a clavar por la espalda. Cuando esto empezó a pasar el Daimyo de Kaminari no Kuni empezó a perder el apoyo de los nobles como se suponía que el Daimyo tenia que tener algún control sobre el pueblo ninja y al no haber conseguido esto de gran importancia muchos llegaron a pensar que el Daimyo solo era en realidad una figura decorativa que servia para hacer ver a Kumo como un país de estúpidos que son engañados con facilidad

Viendo esto venir el Raikage declaro una aislación de Kumo así como cerrar las fronteras de todo kaminari hasta que su crisis de gobierno hubiera pasado aunque el hombre no lucia nada contento porque su propio hermano menor le recordó que esto era culpa suya sola y únicamente por lo que su mejor oportunidad de solucionarlo todo antes de que todo se fuera al infierno. El Raikage sabia que su hermano menor no era uno para la política (diablos discutía cualquier cosa que los demás hicieran y solo quería tratar a las personas como si fueran nada mas y nada menos y tratarlos de la misma manera) Por lo que el Raikage solo podía hacer el control de daños empezando de dentro a fuera y eso incluyo la caza de los restantes clanes de Kaminari no Kuni ya que el hombre llego a la conclusión de que sino podían cazar lo que quedaba de fuera entonces primero tendrían que hacer lo de adentro para garantizar que el poder de la aldea al menos se mantenía fuerte y poderoso, seguía siendo visto como un idiota por su hermano que en pocas palabras le había llegado a explicar adecuadamente que perseguir para tener bajo control a los clanes no era una buena idea y que por eso Kumo siempre estaba por detrás de Konoha ya que despues de todoKonoha siempre había sido un hogar para todo el mundo que quería verlo y habían sido capaces de vender adecuadamente la publicidad de su pueblo sin llegar a parecer ladrones ni por el estilo. Con esto y como ultima decisión el Raikage declaro el cierre de las fronteras y eso fue hace casi tres años desde que el pueblo de Kumo termino de tener contacto con casi cualquier otro pueblo y se dedico únicamente a si mismos

Otro efecto que también hubo durante estos tres años fue la trama de corrupción encontrada de Konoha y de la capital de Hi no Kuni. Resultaba que los ancianos Hyuga tenian sus garras en multitud de negocios y de acuerdos que solo beneficiaban a estos. Muchas de las decisiones de los ancianos del clan Hyuga solo había traido mas dolor y mosqueo a Konoha de lo que muchos podían llegar a pensar y esto los convirtió en los cabeza de turco perfectos para todo el mundo en Konoha así como en Hi no Kuni. Pero cuanto uno mas escarbaba posiblemente mas se encontraba con lo lejos que había llegado su influencia y poder (aunque claro eso de que fueran por si mismos no se lo creía ni cristo, vamos como unos ancianos por mucho poder que tenian en sus manos podían llegar a todas partes y darles un buen susto de miedo a mas de uno, la respuesta debía ser mas que obvia y es que tenian un socio) y esto llevo al propio Daimyo de Fuego a algo parecido a un ataque de ira ya que el hombre si había algo que no quería permitir es que nadie se metiera en su terreno que era la capital de Hi no Kuni. Poco a poco durante tres años la cuidadosa y gigantesca red de proxenetismo, venta de armas, trafico de esclavos y la propia esclavitud de determinados lugares se vieron brutalmente afectados por las acciones del Daimyo de fuego que dio luz verde a Hiruzen para desatar los mismísimos fuegos del infierno. Cuando una persona pensaba que sabían todo acerca de la corrupción de el país del fuego se encontraban cada vez mas casos. Las llamadas grandes familias nobles se habían aprovechado del trafico de esclavos así como la venta y control de drogas por lo que el grupo de nobles había estado engordando considerablemente sus billeteras y sus propias carteras. Los ministros que estaban bajo el control supuesto del Daimyo traficaban su influencia a cambio del mejor postor. Esto había pasado desde que su padre había asumido el puesto de Daimyo y no se parecía por supuesto a los anteriores señores que eran puro samurái por lo que el propio señor Shingen había usado todo a su alcance para golpear en una posicion de sumisión a los miembros de la realeza de Hi no Kuni

En un principio una persona podría deducir que uno contra el sistema lo tiene muy sino imposible para ganar ya que es todos contra el pero Shingen estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por su parte y además conto con el apoyo de Hiruzen lo cual llevo que en menos de tres años la mayor parte de la corrupción se fuera y por supuesto los fondos de todos estos corruptos fueron aplicados en el uso adecuado de no solo Konoha sino todos los diferentes pueblos de todo Hi no Kuni. Sin embargo tanto Hiruzen como el Daimyo se encontraron lo que parecía ser una de las cucarachas mas persistentes de todos los tiempos en forma de un hombre llamado Gato. Este energúmeno había tenido el atrevimiento de usar su compañía de transporte para poder dedicarse al trafico de armas, mujeres, esclavos y cualquier cosa ilegal que se podía uno imaginar. Diablos uno hasta podía encontrar que Gato se dedicaba al transporte de venenos en estado liquido y caliente algo que estaba declarado totalmente ilegal porque si se hacia semejante cosa y el veneno por alguna casualidad era vertido en la tierra o en el agua entonces es obvio que el resultado afectaría completamente a todo el ecosistema y de ahí por lo que mas pronto o mas tarde el Daimyo ordeno la expulsión de Gato (quería ejecutarlo pero muchos pequeños países que se beneficiaban de sus trafico de armas y esclavas se lo impidieron) de los territorios de Hi no Kuni así como todos los bienes que tenia repartidos por Hi no Kuni embargados y tomados de el. El Hokage mismo no tuvo la mas minima muestra de piedad para hacer esto como Gato había marcado como una fuente principal de esclavas a obtener a Kunoichis jóvenes para sus grandes socios en los pueblos menores de importancia. Ni que decir tiene que cuando esto se supo por el Sandaime Hokage el hombre conocido por su riqueza fue golpeado considerablemente y juro algún tipo de venganza contra Konoha y Hi no Kuni obviamente el Daimyo solo respondió a esto con un simple y sencillo de que cuando el quisiera venir a por ellos entonces ellos estarían dispuestos a cortarle la cabeza y para enfatizar esta información mas de cinco ANBU apareció alrededor apuntando a Gato con sus espadas con la intención de ensartarlo por simplemente haber insultado a su Hokage. Luego varios de los ninjas guardianes del Daimyo aparecieron y lo rodearon

´´Escucheme señor comerciante de vida y muerte. Usted es un pequeño hombrecito que no se da cuenta de la importancia de la vida. Un dia la a va a cagar y cuando eso pase Hi no Kuni, el Hokage y todos los que se han visto afectados por usted no vamos a derramar una sola lagrima, pero lo que si que tengo bien claro es que cuando usted caiga, cuando usted pierda su posicion de prestigio y cuando usted se vea arrinconado por todas las personas que ha afectado a lo largo de los años no solo usted se va a convertir en menos que un cero a la izquierda sino que además todos sus amigos y todos sus contactos en los bajos fondos como en cualquier otro país entender porque son las naciones ninja y no ellos los que tienen el poder y la fuerza de gobierno de este contiente. No crea por su dinero que usted tiene una sola posibilidad frente a nosotros y sepa que voy a estar esperando pacientemente a verlo caer``. Cuando el Daimyo termino de hablar los guardias arrastraron fuera de su presencia al hombre de negocios que seguía rugiendo y pataleando por ser un hombre con dinero y que se merecía el debido respeto

Tras haber acordado con Gato y su expulsión los pocos campamentos de bandidos pensaron que era muy buena idea de marcharse de el lugar sobre todo aquellos que se dedicaban a la captura de Kunoichis. En menos de lo que uno se podía imaginar la seguridad y la protección de la gente en Hi no Kuni estaba una vez mas bien levantada. Todavia tenian ligeros problemas con los bandidos ocasionales pero cuando se corrió la voz de Gato ser expulsado de Hi no Kuni todo aquel grupo de bandido que estaba en el país del fuego se fue inmediatamente con el ya que vieron poco a poco como ellos fueron cazados por las unidades ANBU. Deshacerse de Gato en Hi no Kuni no fue completo pero al menos fue una presencia ponzoñosa menos en todo el país

Sin embargo aun había problemas en Hi no Kuni o mas concretamente en Konoha. El enemigo de Konoha en este mismo momento no era uno cualquiera sino que se trataba de uno de sus clanes mas importantes y poderosos: Los Uchiha. Cuanto mas se investigaba menos gustaba saber que resulta que el clan Uchiha, un clan considerado por muchos como la piedra angular de Konoha era en realidad un clan lleno de corrupción y de una mentalidad un tanto negativa. Todo esto fue debido a que poco despues de la captura de los seis miembros del escuadron de la policía militar hizo cuestionarse considerablemente la lealtad de los Uchiha y por supuesto también hizo crecer considerablemente las dudas de que el clan en cuestión fuera justo con todas y cada una de las sentencias que tomaron en su cuidado por lo que de ahí que el clan Uchiha estaba bajo una constante vigilancia que era aun mayor que la de antes. Esto se vio además redoblado porque alguien (Danzo) se dedico a desprestigiar al clan Uchiha por todos los medios disponibles con el plan y la intención de aislarlos aun mas de lo posible. En el paso de los tres años mas y mas casos de los miembros del clan Uchiha abusar de su posicion de poder se hicieron eco por toda Konoha hasta que llego un determinado momento en que se les retiro de manera absoluta de la policía militar lo cual fue un insulto para el clan especialmente Fugaku. La tensión entre ambas fuerzas era mas que palpable pero el clan Uchiha no tuvo reparos en tratar de hacer sentir que su opinión cuenta mas que la del propio pueblo y de que la persecución que tenian en su contra era porque el propio pueblo estaba en contra de ellos. Normalmente el pueblo habría buscado con todas y cada una de las formas de tranquilizar al propio clan Uchiha ya que despues de todo eran uno de los clanes fundadores y no deberían hacer que las cosas se pusieran tan tensas e incorrectas. Por desgracia el propio Sandaime Hokage estaba cansado de haber tratado por las buenas de tratar con Fugaku. La única cosa que Hiruzen pidió al clan Uchiha para que el clan recuperase el control de la policía militar eran las siguientes cosas: la primera de todas ellas era el cambio de liderazgo viendo que Fugaku era el que estaba costando tanta reputación al clan en cuestión, la segunda es la de aclarar todos los casos de infraccion de la ley y pagar por ellos y finalmente es una reestructuración de la policía militar para permitir que nada ni nadie pudiera hacer lo mismo que había pasado. Los clanes ninja vieron esto como la oportunidad perfecta para solucionar el problema que había con el clan Uchiha ya que muchos estaban de acuerdo en el uso y abuso de los miembros del clan que como jefes de la policía militar los Uchiha obviamente se habían beneficiado de la ley y de todas las ventajas disponibles con tal de sacar lo que ellos consideraban el máximo provecho posible de el control de Konoha. Obviamente a todo el mundo que no era un Uchiha le gusto la idea ya que permitiría hacer la policía militar mas diversificada y con mas posibilidades de hacer su trabajo adecuadamente ya que todos ayudarían a todos. Normalmente una persona debería haber pensado que esto era todo bueno y correcto pero había un pequeño problema

Los Uchiha vieron esto como un insulto y una forma mas de Konoha quitarles lo que se merecían, para ellos los ninjas de no el clan Uchiha no debían formar parte de la policía militar así como tener influencia en ella. Gusto mucho menos que despues de que se quitara de dicho puesto y se creara una fuerza conjunta con miembros de todos los clanes la cosa funcionara mucho mejor. Fue un golpe al orgullo del clan Uchiha cuando los clanes unidos fueron capaces de realizar el trabajo mejor y de forma mas espectacular posble que los propios miembros del clan uchiha. Los Nara se dedicaban obviamente a la división de las areas de Konoha de una forma mas equilibrada y adecuada llevando por supuesto a que fuera mas fácil reaccionar a determinados eventos así como para dar a los miembros de la policía una mayor cantidad de cobertura porque siempre los escuadrones estarían lo bastante cerca los unos de los otros. Los Yamanaka se dedicaban a dos cosas: la primera eran los interrogadores principales por medio de sus técnicas mentales mientras que por otro lado ellos empezaban a ver las pautas y conocimientos psicológicos con el que actuaban algunos de los criminales que la policía militar perseguía. Los Aburame y los Inuzuka eran rastreadores puros y duros pero mientras los Aburame eran para debilitar considerablemente a aquellos que perseguían los Inuzuka servia mas bien para estudiar todos los cargamentos que estaban en posicion de los criminales. Lo Akimichi eran el musculo de los equipos de la policía militar y se encargaban de que cualquier lucha que había entonces los aplastaban de manera inmediata. Los Kurama se dedicaron a la captura y tortura por medio de sus ilusiones lo cual les permitió en todo momento cumplir con sus objetivos así como hacerlos hablar en caso de que sea demasiado arriesgado para un Yamanaka entrar en su mente (un psicópata, un amante de la tortura, un pedrastra y un violador podrían suponer una gran cantidad de estrés y dolor para el Yamanaka. Mejor los acojonas hasta la muerte con una ilusión y también van a confesar todos y cada uno de sus pecados). Los Unicos que no formaban parte de la policía militar eran los Sarutobi pero en el lado positivo los Sarutobi proporcionaban las armas y algunos otros medios para hacer mas fácil el trabajo en Konoha de la nueva gran policía militar

La imagen de la nueva policía militar era algo que había llevado a muchos ninjas a tener un gran respeto por el Sandaime Hokage ya que había sido capaz de arreglar un gran problema en la forma en que estaba anteriormente todo el asunto con los Uchiha lo cual solo hizo que su popularidad aumentara y que muchos lo vieran como uno sino el mayor líder de todos los tiempos en Konoha (no ayuda que el era el dirigente mas viejo de Konoha). Por desgracia no todo era bueno como Hiruzen seguía teniendo algunas espinas en cada paso que daba: los ancianos. Los que una vez fueron sus compañeros y amigos se oponían a muchos de los cambios que el Sandaime quería introducir ya que en opiniones de estos eran cambios que solo servirían para debilitar considerablemente a Konoha o al menos esa era su excusa ya que ellos en realidad no querían cambiar el sistema. Para los ancianos de Konoha el sistema debía quedarse tal y como estaba en sus opiniones. No fue hasta que el propio Sandaime les explico de manera amable y adecuada como este nuevo sistema les vendría de perlas en muchos sentidos

Lo primero que había que hacer era la reafirmación del heredero del clan uzumaki. Ahora que Kumo había entrado en un momento de aislacionismo era el mejor momento para recordar al mundo entero de la existencia de uno de los clanes ninjas mas poderosos de todos los tiempos y que ellos seguían teniéndolo. Los ancianos trataron de debatir esto indicando que Iwa podría venir a por ellos pero inmediatamente fueron silenciados cuando se leyó un informe de Iwa de que estaban pasando por algún que otro problema muy complejo y delicado como era la pequeña revuelta que habían organizado algunos ninjas (la revuelta de por si no era ningun problema ya que Onoki contaba con el apoyo de Han y de Roshi por lo que era imposible que fueran derrotados). Con esto resuelto en su mente quedo mas claro que nunca que no había razón ni necesidad de preocuparse por parte de los ninjas de Konoha acerca de demostrar el patrimonio al menos por parte materna de Naruto (aunque a Danzo eso no le gustaba en absoluto ya que resultaba una cantidad increíble de poder que iba a significar para el joven heredero Uzumaki ya que el chico iba a continuar haciendo de las suyas bajo el cuidado de Hiruzen y no le importarían las cosas como a Danzo). La parte del heredero Uzumaki que se refería a Naruto podía servir para iniciar el viaje sin precedentes que llevaría a Naruto tal vez reunir a los miembros de algunos clanes perdidos aliados al clan Uzumaki lo cual serviría para aumentar la fuerza y la influencia de Konoha como se veria de muy buena manera la recuperación del clan uzumaki en la causa de Konoha. Todavia no les gustaba a los ancianos pero ellos sabían que muy posiblemente esto era mejor, podían querer a Naruto bajo su control pero al final del dia era Hiruzen y no ellos el que mandaba en las fuerzas ninja por lo que no tuvieron otra opción que claudicar

Hiruzen quería añadir otra tarea o adquisición mas a la academia y es que los alumnos del segundo y tercer curso tuvieran que realizar por semana una misión de rango D junto con dos compañeros lo cual seria un beneficio para Konoha como vendría muy bien una considerable cantidad de trabajo quitado a los equipos genin. Tambien empezaría a mostrar a los niños la gramatica del trabajo en equipo que era en lo que se refiere que se trataba el mayor y mas fuerte pilar de los ninjas de Konoha. Aquí los ancianos en realidad no se opusieron a Hiruzen (aunque en el caso de Danzo el pensó que esto ayudaría a ver el potencial y la capacidad de los posibles futuros reclutas en NE) ya que con esto también se podría añadir a los equipos genin mas misiones de rango C y por tanto seria mas fácil para ellos hacer y ganar la experiencia mas superior y de combate. Aun con todo esto Hiruzen también tuvo que introducir algún que otro cambio en la academia ya que resultaba que la única forma de que esto funcionara en un futuro de forma mas que aceptable es que los niños en cuestión cuadraran a la hora de formar un equipo por lo que el hombre mayor razono que con la ayuda de un Yamanaka y sus capacidades psicológicas esto podría funcionar. Esto ya no gusto a los ancianos, se supone que un equipo debe ser formado por su conjunto de habilidades o al menos eso es lo que pensaban ellos (en el caso de Danzo daba igual, si tu dices que forman parte de un equipo es que son un equipo) pero Hiruzen pensaba que los futuros genin serian mejor si tenian un equilibrado entre no solo habilidades sino también en lo que se refería a sus intereses y su situación entre ellos por lo que de ahí que el Sandaime quería que a lo largo de cada año se realizaran pruebas psicológicas y psiquiátricas en lo que se refería al conjunto de habilidades de los jóvenes que estaban en la academia. Esto no solo serviría para poder crear equipos mas estables y ajustados sino que además esto permitiría a su vez que se crearan y averiguaran los diferentes puntos fuertes y débiles mentales de los diferentes genin. Esto resultaría en una forma mas completa de sus equipos y por tanto con mas capacidades de combate que solo formar equipos que estaban solicitados por los jonin o en algún que otro caso equipos que solo se creaban para compensar las habilidades de unos y de otros

Con Hiruzen haber atendido este punto de gran importancia como era el futuro de sus fuerzas el todavía tenia que contar con un punto en la academia que no iba a ser dejado de lado: la educación. Aunque el nivel de la academia era alto había algo que les faltaba, algo que los haría mas increíbles: la información. Cuando se dice que la información es el poder la persona que dijo esto no se equivocaba ya que resulta que con la información una persona puede controlar muchas cosas entre ellas el flujo de una batalla o simplemente el control de su vida. Sin embargo para un ninja la información también podía ser visto de la siguiente forma y es que se necesita saber mucho para poder tomar las decisiones adecuadas, como este caso seria el saber de los diferentes ninjas que a habido a lo largo de los tiempos. Le gustase admitirlo o no a los ancianos no solo Konoha había dado a luz a algunos de los ninjas mas impresionantes y poderosos de todas las naciones elementales sino que cada una de las diferentes aldeas ninja eran muy fuertes y considerables a la hora de cumplir con su tarea. Un ejemplo seria el Sandaime Raikage ya que este hombre era un perfecto ejemplo de ambas cosas: Poder y deber. Un hombre que se decía que era capaz de ir cara a cara contra el Hachibi en estado de furia, un hombre con unas reservas de chakra monstruosas y con un cuerpo tan fuerte que uno pensaría que era una montaña pero que a la vez tenia una gran afecto por sus subordinados ya que el hombre estuvo mas que dispuesto a sacrificarse por sus hombres frente a un ejercito de diez mil ninjas enemigos de Iwa. Tambien te podía enseñar en el lado negativo de este hombre y era que el hombre era muy ambicioso y no le importaba recurrir a algunas de las tácticas mas sucias conocidas por conseguir lo que el buscaba algo que parecía ser que se había sido cogido por su propio hijo. Habia muchos ninjas mas que podían servir como un perfecto ejemplo de ninjas tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo y el Sandaime sentía que los niños de la academia podrían llegar a aprender algo bueno de ellos así como tener una fuerte influencia en ellos y llevarlos a caminos mas altos. Por desgracia los ancianos no habían estado de acuerdo ya que pensaban que los actos de estos ninjas podrían llevar a muchos de los jóvenes en sus filas a caminos que no eran los indicados por Konoha. Durante tres años el había tratado de convencer a los ancianos de que era lo correcto para hacer esta modificación para así darles a los niños mas posibilidades pero los otros tres ancianos se aferraban como condenados al purgatoria que se estaban agarrando a un clavo ardiendo que era su única salvación (eran unos bastardos obstinados que la única razón por la que no querían ceder es porque en sus mentes ellos pensaban que los únicos ninjas que eran verdad dignos de ser considerados ninjas de una aldea oculta eran sus ninjas ya que resultaba que fue Konoha la primera de las aldeas). Hiruzen en realidad solo podía esperar llegar a convencer a estos en lo mas pronto posible

Sin ebargo durante tres años Hiruzen no había perdido de vista a una determinada persona: Uzumaki Naruto. El niño era lo que Hiruzen pensaba que era el mejor ejemplo de un ninja de Konoha ya que el era considerado, amable y no le gustaba la opción de hacer sacrificios innecesarios. Durante estos tres años había visto el cambio en la vida del niño y como había paado de ser un huérfano solitario a tener amigos en no solo por parte del clan Hyuga (despues de que Naruto salvara a las princesas Hyuga así como hacer que sea posible el cambio en todo el clan con los golpes a los ancianos y a los miembros de la familia principal mas en contra de la idea de un cambio positivo y adecuado pues el niño era visto por muchos que implicaba a la casi totalidad de la rama secundaria así como aquellos de la rama principal que no querían tener la familia separada) pero también los demás clanes empezaron a involucrarse mas activamente en la vida del joven heredero Uzumaki. De hecho hiruzen aun recordaba cuando fue la reunión de las matriarcas de los clanes para saludar a Uzumaki Naruto y presentárselo a sus hijos

* * *

 **-Flash Back-**

 _Naruto Uzumaki había pasado el ultimo año en realidad muy contento. Esto era debido sobre todo a Kurama ya que el zorro Biju había puesto su completo interés en la educación de Naruto. El quería empezar con el control de la mente (es decir enseñar a Naruto a pensar antes de actuar, ser mas lógico y ser un gran estratega) y se había tirado todo un año ayudando a este objetivo por medio de contarle historias al pequeño niño de pelo rubio acerca de las diferentes cosas que había visto. El zorro por el momento había decidido que no era una gran idea de mostrarle el lado mas oscuro de la vida ninja y de la condición humana en cuestión pero si le mostro la belleza de esto así como algunos eran increíbles pensadores y grandes hombres y mujeres. Tambien le mostro algunos recuerdos que tenia de los niños del clan Uzumaki así como de los adultos, casi podía sentir pena de las personas que estaban en Konoha pero es lo mas lógico ya que despues de todo el había mostrado donde estaba el don mas preciado de los Uzumaki: las Bromas. El hombre el zorro solo podía ver con una gran sonrisa cuando Naruto vio algunas de las bromas que los uzumaki gastaban entre si o en el caso de los Uzumaki que emplearían en algunos casos cuando querían emplear la salida de emergencia de todas y cada una de las personas que se atrevían a molestarlos en su isla. Pero ahora Kurama estaba viendo el objetivo hacia que el pequeño de cinco años se estaba dirigiendo: Un parque. El niño había pasado el año aprendiendo de la lectura todo lo que Kurama quería que aprendiera pero el niño estaba solo algo que Kurama vio fácilmente por lo que le recomendó de ir al Sandaime para saber que hacer para tener mas amigos (obviamente el Kyubi no sabia como hacer de eso de hacer amigos ya que despues de todo además de los otros Biju ¿con quien mas podía el relacionarse?) y cuando el niño visito al aciano este solo le dijo que no se preocupara y que fuera a un determinado parque en cuestión en el cual el seguramente haría amigos sin que los estúpidos supersticiosos lo molestaran o trataran de hacerlo sentir mal (el hombre no podía eliminarlos ya que a menos que encontrase una forma de hacerlos retroceder el no sabia muy bien que hacer con esos grupos de gente y se preguntaba que mas seria capaz de hacer Danzo sino hubieran intervenido cuando lo hicieron). Esperando en el campo de juegos había varias mujeres que estaban como esperando que apareciera_

 _La primera de estas mujeres tenia un rostro un tanto salvaje con dos marcas rojas en las mejillas y con un perro/lobo que estaba a su lado observando todo detalladamente. La mujer en cuestión emitia una sensación de fuerza y poder impresionante y emitia una gran cantidad de seguridad en si misma que solo sirvió para hacer a Naruto mas curioso. La siguiente era un joven de cabello marron que tenia una figura delgada así como un aspecto un tanto mas delicado que la anterior pero que emitia una gran cantidad de autoridad. La siguiente era una mujer un tanto rellena que estaba con el pelo de color negro que parecía ante todo mirar mas bien como una mujer amable y cariñosa. Y la ultima mujer tenia el pelo de color indigo, con unos ojos blancos como perlas y que transmitia una gran cantidad de paz. Cuando las mujeres vieron venir a Naruto no le dieron tiempo ni de reaccionar y lo cogieron para que se acercara a ellas lo mas deprisa posible algo que se llevo una gran sorpresa para Naruto_

 _Tsume Inuzuka era la madre de Kiba y hana Inuzuka y ella estaba en este momento eufórica ya que por fin podía empezar a ayudar en el camino de la vida del joven Uzumaki Naruto. Desde que ella sabia que su madre era Kushina ella había tratado por todos los medios de hacerse con el pero la política de la no intervención en clanes ajenos impedía a Tsume adoptar al niño como un miembro de su familia y había causado un gran dolor en la mujer canina. En el lado positivo ella estaba sorprendida de enterarse de que el niño quería intentar conseguir amigos, algo que el Sandaime Hokage le había explicado tras Naruto decirle el dia anterior que le gustaría tener mas amigos. Tsume había reaccionado de la manera mas adecuada cuando pidió al Sandaime Hokage para dejarle eso a ella. Poco despues ella se había reunido con cada una de las madres de los clanes (a excepción del Uchiha y el kurama) y todas habían estado de acuerdo en estar con el pequeño Uzumaki en el dia de hoy y presentarles a sus hijos por lo que así el niño no se sentiría solo y podría empezar adecuadamente con su vida como un niño antes de empezar un poco el camino para ser un ninja. Decir que las otras madres por supuesto no estaban eufóricas era quedarse cortas como todas ellas habían estado de acuerdo en estar aquí y traer a sus pequeños para que jugaran con uzumaki y así poder darle al niño algo que verdaderamente se merecía. Kana Yamanaka y su hija estaban aquí, Zara Akimichi y su hijo Choji estaban conversando tranquilamente, Yoshino nara estaba hablando alegremente mientras mantenía a su hijo despierto ya que el niño no paraba de tratar de irse a dormir o de mirar las nubes (la pereza del clan Nara era muy fuerte en este joven) y Hitomi Hyuga estaba con su adorable hija Hinata que estaba oculta detrás de ella mientras veía venir a Naruto. Tsume misma se había traido a su hijo Kiba y solo a decir verdad podía rezar a que su hijo no fuera tonto (un milagro de la naturaleza ya que el era un Inuzuka y varon, ser tonto no era una cuestión de suerte sino que era mas bien un milagro si no era un niño con demasiado ego). Cuando Naruto llego al parque todas las mujeres estaban viéndolo con una dulce sonrisa mientras que Naruto parecía muy timido_

 _´´Ano mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y jiji me dijo que si quería tener amigos podía venir aquí y la gente seria mi amiga ¿es cierto que puedo tener amigos``. Los rostros de las mujeres se llenaron de sonrisas dulces y amables mientras que miraban al joven niño que tenian ante el y su linda expresión de vergüenza y les costo lo suyo el contenerse para no lanzarse tras el y abrazarlo con mucha fuerza. Por supuesto es solo lo que se veía en la superficie mientras que por dentro todas ellas estaban temblando de rabia y de ira hacia los que eran los supersticiosos de Konoha y hacer que un niño tan adorable fuera así de miedo de no conseguir amigos. Tsume estaba teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano de no hacer que sus características animales aparecieron y le pudieran dar un buen susto al niño pequeño mientras que por otro lado cada una de las madres estaban pensando sus propios castigos para estas personas tan desagradables que se dedicaban a manchar la superficie de Konoha con sus formas de pensar y razonar tan radicales y sin tener en cuenta de los sentimientos de un pequeño niño_

* * *

 **-Fin de Flash Back**

Si Hiruzen solo podía recordar exactamente como las mujeres trataron y ducharon a Naruto con gestos ambles y agradables. Tambien recordaba cuando las madres dulces y amorosas fueron un dia a una de las supuestas reuniones del interés ciudadano formadas y solicitadas por los supersticiosos y lo que paso ese dia. Mas de cien personas (curiosamente toda esta gente era civil, es decir gente que no sabia nada del chakra, nada de la vida ninja y que se creían con derecho a pensar sobre todas las ideas posibles así como posibles tramas de corrupción de el gobierno que trataban de evitar que se enterasen de verdades que en sus opiniones humildes ellos se merecían) por eso cuando las madres se pusieron en dicha reunión y cerraron la puerta con pestillo cualquiera podría haber pensado que en algo terrible estaba a punto de pasar. El pobre Hiruzen habría salvado a esos amables, preocupados e inocentes ciudadanos (de no ser porque la gente es sabia muchos podrían llegar a pensar que en serio pensaba esas palabras) pero se encontró con que tenia que hacer una considerable cantidad de papeleo y obviamente el pobre hombre no se encontraba del estado de animo de pensar en posibles formas de terminarlo antes. El solo se entero (el lider de un pueblo que se supone que debe tener un completo control del pueblo) de lo que estaba pasando en el lugar de reuniones cuando el lugar se vino abajo y por supuesto el tuvo el deber de salvar a sus pobres civiles y ciudadanos heridos. Lo que encontró fue a un grupo de madres muy furiosas que estaban golpeando a base de bien en hostias multiples a la panda de cretinos que no estaban dentro de los escombros. Obviamente Hiruzen no podía permitir que fueran mas lejos y pidió amablemente (no trato de evitar que los siguieran golpeando mientras trataba de convencerlas) para que soltaran a sus pobres victimas. Una vez que ellas los soltaron el solo pudo decir a esta gente que el tenia la intención de llevarlos al hospital (curiosamente el director del hospital era una mujer conocida por su sadismo y su poca comprensión de los imbéciles arrogantes) y despues cuando estuvieran mejor y cien por cien recuperados los llevaría a Ibiki para que dieran su versión de los hechos (obviamente esto asusto mas a los aldeanos porque sabían que Ibiki no se iba a contener para saber la verdad y toda la verdad). En resumidas cuentas fue un bonito dia

Desde ese dia, desde los cinco años de edad el joven uzumaki había tenido amigos con los que siempre pasar el tiempo y con los que divertirse. El se lo había pasado en grande con cada momento o al menos eso es lo que el niño pensaba que era la absoluta diversión (el niño no tenia ni idea de lo que se le avecinaba) y con esto el consiguió algo que había querido toda su vida. Los Clanes dieron la bienvenida al niño nada mas llegar (aunque en el clan Inuzuka todos tenian un increíble temor ya que era bien sabido del odio de Tsume a los que hacían estupideces o trataban de intimidar a un cachorro por lo que se pidió muy amablemente a todo el mundo que a Naruto se le tratara de forma amable) y pronto Naruto se sintió arropado y tranquilo. Eso no quiere decir que Naruto no tuvo algún que otro roce con determinados grupos de miembros de los clanes aunque claro cuando la ira de varias madres sobreprotectoras estaba en medio mucha gente estaba austado. Eso no era lo mas peligroso a lo que uno tendría que enfrentarse en caso de molestar al joven Uzumaki. No a lo que tendrías que tener en mayor cuenta es que casi todas las madres de los clanes (y eso incluia a las mujeres Hyuga, las supuestas mujeres hechas de hielo y tan duras como una piedra de granito) es que tenian al niño en un pedestal como el conocido juguete de caricias ya que el niño que era Uzumaki naruto tendía a parecer un niño adorable y sus marcas en las mejillas llevaban a las hembras a aplastarlo en abrazos amorosos (incluidas también las madres feroces Inuzuka). Sin embargo si había algo que le gustaba realmente a Naruto de todo esto era su amistad con los niños. Despues del primer dia con los niños en el parque el fue invitado durante diferentes días a tratar con las familias respectivas

* * *

 **-Casa Inuzuka de Flash Back**

 _El clan Inuzuka era un clan conocido por sus compañeros animales asique para que sus compañeros tuvieran una gran cantidad de espacio donde los diferentes perros podían jugar y correr. Tambien había un espacio cubierto que era la perrera donde los mas jóvenes cachorros que no tenian un compañero estaban esperando hasta que un niño se acercara a ellos. Cuando Naruto llego al compuesto Inuzuka fue inmediatamente abordado por un trio de perros que parecían ser como hermanos mellizos o gemelos. Detrás de ellos iba una niña de nueve años con marcas en las mejillas que indicaban que era una Inuzuka. Esta joven estaba viendo como Naruto era agobiado por sus perros ya que por alguna razón estos animales se habían lanzado a por el niño inmediatamente nada mas sentir su presencia lo cual era para Hana una cosa muy curiosa: ´´Perdona son todavía muy jóvenes y por alguna razón cuando han olido y sentido tu presencia se han lanzado lo mas rápido posible hacia ti``. Hana estaba observando con curiosidad como el niño reaccionaba a los perros pero le gusto ver como el se dedicaba a acariciarlos lo mejor que podía con las manos llenas de trabajo ya que no le daban ni un minuto para recuperarse ni hacer nada. Hana estaba a punto de intervenir para darle espacio al niño cuando escucho la risa del niño o mas bien su ronroneo. Resulta que uno de los cachorros estaba pasándole la lengua por sus marcas de bigotes y estaba haciendo muy difícil que el niño resistiera el ronronear lo cual le dio a la niña el pequeño impulso que le hizo falta para lanzar su propio asalto: ´´Kawaii``. Hana se lanzo sobre Naruto y empezó a acariciarle su otra mejoilla lo cual solo llevo al joven del clan Senju y Uzumaki a ronronear mas de lo posible y fue con este escenario que su madre Tsume se encontró algo que la sorprendió gratamente_

 _Tsume sabia muy bien de su hija. Ella estaba en el proceso de convertirse en una kunoichi con capacidades increíbles y ella sabia que ella seria una gran mujer así como hermosa (despues de todo ella en su juventud fue también muy hermosa por lo que era lógico que su hija también lo fuera) y por eso cuando vio al pobre Uzumaki tirado en el suelo agobiado por su hija y sus perros tuvo que hacer el mayor esfuerzo del mundo para no reírse de la situación del niño ya que ella comprendía que esto era algo natural de una mujer tan joven como su hija, aunque escuchar ronronear al niño solo la hizo querer lanzarse ella misma a por el niño y hacerle lo mismo un poco por lo menos: ´´Ejem, Hana-chan se que el es un niño muy dulce y adorable pero creo que seria mejor si le dejas un poco de espacio ya sabes para que el no este tan apretado ni con tanto barro del suelo en su ropa por supuesto``. Hana tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse al darse cuenta de sus actos y se levanto del suelo al mismo tiempo que sus tres perros se acercaron a ella bajo la atenta mirada de Kuromaru que parecía mas divertido que nada. El pobre niño estaba tirado en el suelo mientras que aun sentía un poco el efecto de las caricias en sus mejillas de el perro de Hana y la propia Hana, era algo bastante divertido para Tsume saber que el niño estaba pasándoselo bien y por eso cuando cuando ella lo levanto en el suelo ella pudo captar el sonrojo del niño que parecía tener debido a que no podía mirar a Hana. Fue con esto que llegaron a la casa principal del clan Inuzuka y el hogar de Tsume y su familia, no era un lugar con lujos sino lo que parecía ser una casa de tres pisos por lo que Naruto podía ver sin embargo cuando el entro en ella se podía sentir el calor hogareño que en muchos otros sitios uno no podía encontrar lo cual lo hizo muy curioso a decir verdad o al menos todo esto fue hasta que Kiba apareció de la nada_

 _Cuando kiba vio a naruto se lanzo a por el y lo agarro en una llave de cabeza por ver a su amigo de bromas (resulta que el dia en que se vieron en el parque Kiba trato de imponer su espíritu perro alfa como había hecho con Choji y Shikamaru, para su eterna desgracia Naruto lo golpeo con un globo de polvos pica pica y luego lo lleno de agua con una manguera). Cuando kiba pensó que tenia muy sujeto a naruto descubrió que este se escabullo de su agarre y lo engancho de una pierna haciéndolo tropezar y caerse con toda la cara en el suelo. Kiba se levanto a duras penas y pronto empezó una pequeña bronca entre los dos, las mujeres del grupo estaban mirando la escena de manera comica y divertida ya que despues de todo aunque Kiba era así de salvaje con todo el mundo no era lo mismo verlo tan divertido en compañía de otra persona y de ahí por lo que se sentía que estos dos podían llegar a ser un buen grupo de amigos. Sin embargo pronto todo se termino cuando Kiba dijo que olia a Ramen y que era un mal olor, todo el mundo sintió como el aire se enfrio y Tsume no pudo evitar recordar cuando ella se burlo de Kushina por comer tanto ramen, fue el horror en personificación de lo que paso y lo mismo le paso a Kiba. No había palabras para describir lo que sucedió_

* * *

 **-Fin Flas Back-**

 **-Flash Back Compuesto nara-**

 _El clan nara era un clan que vivía para su reputación. Eran un clan de vagos completos y sin ninguna preocupación mas que dormir y ver las nubes. Sin embargo los Nara eran también un clan de genios que eran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa que nadie podía imaginar ya que sus grandes mentes les permitían llegar mas lejos de lo que cualquier persona jamás podría llegar a imaginar. Pero claro esto eran los varones nara, las mujeres eran otro asunto muy diferente. Las mujeres Nara eran conocidas por ser increíblemente agresivas y violentas por no decir ser capaces de hacer lo increíble por conseguir sus objetivos en lo que se refiere a sus objetivos. Por eso el clan Nara podía ser considerado como un clan de sociedad matriarcal ya que resulta que los Nara siempre dejaban que la mujer tuviera la ultima palabra. Ahora a dia de hoy las mujeres estaban o mas bien nara Yoshino estaba esperando en la puerta del complejo Nara para esperar al pequeño niño que para muchos era ya un héroe por partida doble: No solo tenia y protegía a ellos del Kyubi sino que además de todo esto el era responsable del cambio de las cosas tal y como habían sido hasta el momento en el clan Hyuga y eso era algo maravilloso para muchos ya que despues de todo el incidente del clan Hyuga algunos podían decir que el clan había dejado de tener ese palo en el culo de proporciones épicas que los había hecho tanto de unos insoportables y cabezotas. Fue en ese momento que Yoshino vio a naruto y antes de que le dio tiempo a Naruto ella ya estaba encima suya abrazandolo y restregando su mejilla con la de el dando al pobre niño un buen momento de vergüenza: ´´Ohhhhh Naru por fin vienes, casi me habías hecho sentir que no vendrías, ahora ven conmigo y date prisa estoy mas que seguro de que Shika estará encantado de ver a su amigo hiperactiva, aunque me encantaría que se le pegara algo de tu actitud, dios Sabe que ese niño necesita un buen empuje de vez en cuando es diablos mucho peor que su padre cuando tenia su edad aunque puede que eso signifique que será un genio en el futuro``. Mientras Naruto era arrastrado por toda la casa a una increíble velocidad no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la increíble cantidad de varones del clan nara que estaban siendo arrastrados por sus parejas para que se pusieran a trabajar en vez de quedarse bien parados y quietos como ellos querían, una parte de Naruto estaba dando su mas sentido pesame por ellos y casi se preguntaba si los ninjas no habían inventado un jutsu que les permitiera hacer muchas cosas, quizás con ello su jisan no seria tan molesto con el papeleo (por alguna razón imposible de comprender o entender en ese momento Hiruzen sintió que alguien sabia la respuesta para su gran dilema del papeleo pero el no podía encontrar la respuesta y se puso a maldecir al cruel Minato namikaze por haberse atrevido en un determinado momento a descubrir el secreto del papeleo y no compartirlo con el_

 _Fue justamente en ese momento que llegaron a un salón en el cual estaba Shikamaru tumbado y durmiendo tranquilamente mientras miraba el cielo a través del cristal del techo. Naruto solo podía mirar con cierto miedo la cara de Yoshino que segundos despues apareció con una sarten y como no podía lanzársela a su hijo (eso seria abuso de menores y si ella salía de la casa ¿entonces quien mantendría en firme a su adorable hijo y bueno para nada de un marido) hizo que por algún arte extraño apareciera Shikaku (es extraño porque ella solo pareció desear que Shikaku apareciera y el pobre comandante apareció en ese momento) y al instante estaba delante de su pobre victima convirtiendo su cara y su culo en el objetivo de su sarten. Al instante Shikamaru estaba de pie y lanzando una gran plegaria por el sacrificio de su padre: ´´Uff mama esta consiguiendo molesta, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que me hara cuando yo llegue a ser considerado un adulto, puede que me golpee con toda esa crueldad como la que ella utiliza para golpear al pobre papa. Definitivamente las mujeres son molestas``. El pobre Shikamaru estaba temblando ante la idea de una mujer molesta mandando en su vida y rezo para todo lo que había en este mundo para que jamás de los jamases le pasara eso a el (también en ese mismo momento por alguna razón una mujer con muy mal genio, pelo rojo y una boca mas sucia que la de un marinero estornudo, estropeo su comida y se lanzo a por todo el que la rodeaba). Fue en esto que Shikamaru se dio cuenta de naruto: ´´Yo naruto espero que mi madre no haya sido muy molesta para traterte hasta aquí, dios sabe lo que esa mujer es capaz de hacer por conseguir lo que esta buscando``_

 _Naruto solo podía mirar a su amigo perezoso y decidió no hacer un comentario acerca de ese estilo. No le gustaba admitirlo pero sentía un poco de envidia de una madre como yoshino, el estaba seguro muy al cien por cien de que su madre habría llegado a ser mas problemática y solo podía imaginarse lo que era necesario para tener una madre así: ´´Bah, ya sabes lo que se dice. Quien tiene una familia tiene un tesoro. Estoy seguro de que mucha gente querria tener una madre por muy problemática que fuera``. Naruto no pudo evitar ponerse triste de sus propias palabras ya que el estaba hablando de si mismo ya que el daría todo lo que fuera necesario para poder tener una madre. Viendo como su mas joven amigo estaba pasándolo mal Shikamaru se llevo a naruto para tener una merienda y una partida de Shogi_

* * *

 **-Fin de Flash Back**

 **-Residencia Akimichi**

 _El hogar de los Akimichi eran un conjunto de grandes casas en donde vivian los miembros del clan en agrupaciones familiares. El Akimichi clan estaba formado por ninjas que eran básicamente especialistas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y que estaban versados en la dieta y los alimentos de ahí porque la mayoría de los restaurantes de Konoha de comida rápida o comida de barbacoa y saludable pertenecía a los Akimichi (si a un Akimichi se le decía de comer un poco de comida en forma de la comida que se daba en los restaurantes de lujo el Akimichi solo enviaría a esa persona bien pero que bien alto de la hostia que le darían, para comer bien uno debe alimentarse adecuadamente y la mejor manera de hacer esto es por medio de una alimentación adecuada y por mucho que fuera una comida delicada y en la que el sabor era algo impresionante eso no servia de nada en la mente de los Akimichi por eso de ahí que sus restaurantes fueran mejor para comer que para tener un momento social o para hacer celebraciones hermosas. Con esto dicho se podía ver a Choza esperando en la puerta de su propio hogar ya que resultaba que su esposa estaba dentro preparando una comida adecuada y junto con el hombre estaba su hijo Choji_

 _Choji estaba encantado de tener un nuevo amigo como era Naruto ya que en un momento determinado algunos aniños fueron al parque y se metieron con el por su peso, antes de que Shikamaru y cualquier otro heredero de los clanes lo defendiera el propio Naruto se había puesto delante de todos y les había dado un buen pedazo de su mente y eso fue antes de que las madres en cuestión aparecieron para hacer valer sus puntos y los hicieron marcharse adecuadamente del lugar sin volver a mirar hacia atrás ya que les daba miedo lo que vieron. Choji había sido encantado de ver a su nuevo amigo y estaba muy encantado de poder ofrecerle adecuadamente una buena comida: ´´Yo Naruto por fin llegas ahora podremos llegar a realizar ese concurso de comida del que tanto hablamos``. Naruto se acerco a Choji y decidió seguirlo bajo la atenta mirada de Choza. El líder del clan Akimichi solo podía mirar con una sonrisa al niño que tenia delante suya ya que solo podía imaginarse lo que era el niño de nervioso y por tanto solo podía esperar a que ellos comieran para poder pasárselo mejor aun de lo que podía parecer, resulto que ver comer a Naruto fue para el duo de padre e hijo de el clan Akimichi como un reto, Naruto perdió pero el niño se lo paso en grande como nunca se lo había esperado pasar ya que tanto padre como hijo estuvieron jugando mientras su competición de comer se llevaba a cabo_

 **-Fin De Flash Back**

 **-Residencia Yamanaka de Flash Back**

 _El clan Yamanaka era uno de los clanes con mayor importancia dentro del pueblo aunque la gente no le diera el crédito que ellos se merecían. Eran un clan de personas dedicados a diversas materias con ser una de las mas importantes el concepto de entender y controlar la mente ya que las técnicas de los clanes que ellos utilizaban les daban la capacidad de usar y manipular las mentes a su gusto total y completo, de ahí también que ellos fueran en su mayoría un clan un tanto cotilla y un poco chismosos. Pero el clan yamanaka extendia sus habilidades aun mas lejos ya que a ellos también les gustaba la botánica y adoraban todo aquello que implicara la jardinería ya sea para el descubrimiento de flores que sirvieran para el trato con asuntos médicos como para venenos o incluso para asuntos simples y sencillos como decorar el hogar o hacer mas verde un lugar. El clan yamanaka también hacia esto por un motivo de seguridad para ellos ya que el tener que tratar con el caos de la mente humana no solo suyo sino también de las personas bajo su cargo y cuidado había llevado en muchos casos que algunos yamanaka se volvieran un tanto locos, era un asunto positivo que los miembros del clan yamanaka contaban con esta ventaja de la jardinería porque gracias a eso ellos podían liberar sus mentes en algo que hacer y no estar obsesionados con nada mas que el trabajo. Inoichi en especial era uno de esos Yamanaka con increíbles responsabilidades: Cabeza de clan y segundo al mando del departamento de I+T lo convertía en una persona increíblemente estresada y por eso cuando el estaba en esto se dedicaba plenamente también a la jardinería aunque el se podía decir que tenia algo mas increíble en su vida: Su hija Ino_

 _Tanto el como su esposa estaban muy contentos de que Naruto había aceptado unirse a ellos el dia de hoy para pasar el dia como lo había hecho con otros clanes antes que ellos ya que ellos siempre sintieron una debilidad por su compañero rubio y de ahí también que ellos estuvieran muy interesados de asegurarse de que nadie molestara al niño mientras crecia. De hecho se podía decir que el líder del clan yamanaka era uno de los peores personajes a meterse junto con su esposa cuando se ponía en riesgo la seguridad de ya sea Naruto o Ino y por esa razón muchos de los supersticiosos preferían ser interrogados por Anko o Ibiki antes de que el hombre entrara en sus mentes. Por eso el hombre estaba ahora ansioso de ver a Naruto ya que durante su encuentro con Naruto en el parque Ino había sufrido un cambio bastante interesante por decir lo menos ya que resulta que no solo ella se había reunido con el joven Uzumaki sino que su mentalidad había cambiado un poco. Me Explico. Ino había visto un par de veces a Sasuke Uchiha y había caído prendada del joven Uchiha afirmando que era amor verdadero y que un dia ella seria la princesa del clan Uchiha. Con solo cinco años que su princesa dijera esas palabras asustaron enormemente a Inoichi por buenas razones y es que el hombre en realidad no se fiaba para nada en el clan Uchiha, para el el clan Uchiha solo era una panda de animales que absolutamente querían todo lo que ellos pensaban que estaba cerca de ellos y eso iba desde un insignificante jutsu hasta las propias personas que les gustaba como un posible premio. Fue poco despues que entro Naruto_

 _El dia que Ino vino del parque estaba completamente cambiada, cada vez que su madre mencionaba el nombre de Naruto ella se sonrojaba y trataba de desviar la mirada hacia el suelo porque resultaba que pensaba en el niño. Resulta que la chica encontró en Naruto algo que no veía en Sasuke y es que a pesar de sus cinco años de edad Sasuke ya estaba mostrando la típica conducta Uchiha siendo tremendamente egoísta y un niño muy ambicioso sin embargo parece ser que la presencia de Naruto era algo que le gusto a Ino ya que la joven heredera del clan Yamanaka solo podía describir la presencia de Naruto comparándola con el mismísimo sol: Calida y agradable. Inoichi estaba feliz de que su niña miraba con otros ojos ahora ya que le gustaba mucho saber que su princesa ya no tenia su objetivo en el joven Uchiha (el sabia que cuanto mas madurara Ino mas se interesaría por Naruto y el sabia que cuanto mas se interesara por Naruto mas seguro era que el joven Senju/Uzumaki se convertiría en su presa en referencia a ser su futuro compañero de vida). Fue justo en ese momento que alguien llamo a la puerta indicando para Inoichi que Naruto finalmente había llegado a la casa algo que era bastante bueno como el sabia que Naruto iba a venir el dia de hoy para pasar el dia. No le dio tiempo de ir a abrir la puerta porque su hija ya estaba allí en realidad y abrió la puerta: ´´Narutoooo por fin vienes ¿Por qué me has hecho esperar? No es muy bueno hacer esperar a una dama y deberías haber venido mucho antes asique será mejor que tengas una buena razón hombre joven o de lo contrario voy a hacer muchas pero que muchas cosquillas en las mejillas``. Ino estaba amenazando con hacer aquello que Naruto sabia que lo dejaría en una posicion tremendamente vulnerable por lo que el joven Uzumaki aunque nervioso indico a Ino que se tranquilizara como el iba a explicarse en un momento o mas tarde por lo que ella no necesitaba preocuparse tanto por estos motivos_

 _´´Tranqui Ino vine lo antes que pude, tenia que asegurarme de que las plantas que tu y tu papa me disteis estaban lo suficientemente regadas antes de venir a veros ¿o es que quieres que le pase algo malo``. Ahora fue el turno de avergonzar Naruto a Ino como la niña tenia y tendía a lanzarse antes de preguntar algo que la hizo rascarse la cabeza un tanto con vergüenza ya que ella no se esperaba esa respuesta para nada y mucho menos despues de que Naruto se lanzo sin darle tiempo y se dedico a hacerle muchas cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. Ino no pudo evitar reírse mientras su compañero rubio se dedico a hacerle todas aquellas cosquillas. Fue un buen dia no solo para Naruto sino también para la familia Yamanaka_

* * *

 **-Fin de Flash Back**

 **-Residencia Clan Hyuga de Flash Back**

 _El clan Hyuga era conocido como el clan mas fuerte de Konoha cuando se refería a Taijutsu. Sus amplias habilidades a la hora de utilizar técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo los había convertido en el terro de muchos enemigos que los habían enfrentado y su capacidad de usar el Byakugan los había hecho posiblemente las personas mas difíciles de derrotar y coger por sorpresa debido a su capacidad para ver a través de genjutsu. Con todo el clan hyuga podía fácilmente presumir de sus habilidades y por si eso no fuera suficiente también había que añadir que el clan Hyuga era uno de los llamados clanes nobles ya que eran un clan asociado aunque a distacia con el Daimyo del fuego. Con todo se podía ver el recinto Hyuga era por un lado una enorme mansión que casi parecía un palacio mientras que por otro lado había bastantes casas pequeñas en las que vivian la rama cadete. El clan Hyuga era también uno de los clanes mas estrictos del mundo posiblemente y cumplían a rajatabla todas y cada una de las normas que tenian por lo que se podía deci sin embargo que era un clan muy tenso y sin posibilidad de respirar tranquilamente. No fue hasta recientemente que se pudo empezar a vislumbrar un cambio ya que el arresto de todos los ancianos del clan Hyuga junto con la mayor parte de los patriarcas y matriarcas de la rama principal había llevado a que muchos se cuestionaran el trabajo adecuado del clan así como si las acciones estaban bien o mal algo que el líder del clan Hiashi hyuga estaba aprovechando de manera máxima al hacer ver a los jóvenes Hyuga como de errados estaban muchos de los arrestados, se estaba aprovechando de su juventud para garantizar que el clan Hyuga no cometia errores excesivamente malos como la completa separación de ambas ramas_

 _Tambien el líder del clan Hyuga estaba muy feliz de que podía ver la felicidad de su esposa que tenia a sus dos hijas siempre en su rango como ella no quería tener nada que ver con otro posible intento de secuestro a por uno de sus angelitos con lo que estaban siempre en su gama de vista. Hanabi siempre estaba en sus brazos como todavía era un bebe mientras que Hinata siempre la seguía un tanto avergonzada siempre detrás de ella. El pobre Hiashi solo podía ver tanto de su hija en su esposa que francamente le estaba dando grandes cantidades de miedo porque no sabia que era lo que iba a pasar en el futuro con su hija sin embargo el hombre tenia claro que si su hija se parecía en algo a su madre entonces solo podía lsentirlo por su futura victima (por alguna razón mientras naruto se acercaba a la puerta del complejo Hyuga estaba sudando frio y lleno de terror porque no sabia que es lo que estaba pasando) si el solo podía imaginarse a la pobre victima de su hija retorciéndose mientras ella conseguía lo que quería de el sin importar nada (y solo podía imaginarse a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino sin importarle lo que les pasase) Fue justo en ese momento que fue informado de que su esposa se dirigía a la puerta del recinto para recoger a cierta persona (los pocos que habían sido aliados de los supersticiosos aun recordaban como de cruel podía ser la matriarca del clan Hyuga y lo despiadada que podía llegar a ser en realidad cuando ella pensaba que alguien se lo merecía)_

 _Hitomi Hyuga estaba marchando con sus hijas hacia la entrada de el complejo porque había visto con su Byakugan como naruto se aproximaba a la puerta y la mujer como es obvio fue directamente hacia el lugar junto con sus dos bebes. Hinata estaba en ese momento escondida detrás de las piernas de su madre mientras observaba detenidamente como Naruto entraba en la casa de su clan. Cuando lo vio no pudo evitar sonrojarse inmediatamente y se mantuvo aun mas detrás de su madre que solo podía sonreir porque podía decir que su hijita tenia un ojo en el joven del clan Uzumaki lo cual era en su opinión una buena cosa porque solo significaba una futura amistad y posiblemente un futuro marido para su hija, ella solo podía imaginarse la linda pareja que iban a ser cuando crecieran (ya podía ver la boda y todo): ´´Hola Naru, gracias por venir, el otro dia conociste a mis pequeñas en el parque pero para mi es un placer como la matriarca del clan Hyuga presentarte a mis preciosas hijas: las herederas del clan Hyuga. Hinata Hyuga y Hanabi Hyuga. Anda Hinata no seas timida con el``. Hitomi trataba de sacar a su hija de sus piernas mientras que ella se mantenía perfectamente escondida detrás de ella y la hizo considerablemente suspirar, sin embargo pronto sucedió algo que le llamo la atención como naruto ahora estaba observando a su pequeña niña mientras que esta trataba de esconderse de el detrás de su madre_

 _´´Yo, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto ¿podemos ser amigos?``. Cuando Naruto saludo a Hinata esta solo podía verlo con su cara completamente roja mientras que pensaba detenidamente en que es lo que tenia que hacer mientras que su madre solo podía imaginarse la cara de Kushina en el mas alla mientras veía toda esta escena tan bonita ante sus ojos. Cuando ella se quiso dar cuenta Naruto estaba muy pegado a su hija mirándola y tocándole la frente con su mano porque ella se había puesto tan roja como un tomate. Hinata se sonrojaba cada vez mas debido a la cercanía de Naruto: ´´¿estas bien? Te ves muy roja ¿tal vez lo que necesitas es algo que te de aire? Ya se``. Con un solo movimiento Naruto cogió a Hinata en caballito para que le diera mejor el aire lo cual solo hizo que al final la niña se desmayara en la espalda del joven miembro del clan Uzumaki muy a la diversión de su madre. Definitivamente ella no podía evitar imaginarse lo linda pareja que serian cuando mas tarde fueran ya mayores y entendieran el concepto de la edad y lo importante que era un chico para una chica y viceversa. Con esto ella indico que llevara a Hinata de nuevo a la casa principal del clan Hyuga junto con ella para que pudieran tomar todos juntos un buen aperitivo y que pudieran tener una buena charla como los educados anfitriones que los Hyuga eran. Ese dia Naruto aprendería muchas cosas_

* * *

 **-Fin de Flash Back**

Naruto estaba avanzando tranquilamente por toda la calle principal de Konoha mientras recordaba los primeros encuentros con su gran circulo de amigos en sus respectivos hogares para los clanes y no podía evitar darse cuenta de que durante este tiempo el entendía ahora mejor que nunca lo que quería decir el compañerismo y lo importante que este era en realidad. Durante estos tres años Naruto había crecido considerablemente y había aprendido mucho a decir verdad. Mientras que el no era un cerebrito (ser un cerebrito era en su opinión imposible para el, podía ser muy bueno en determinadas cosas pero había otros asuntos que el no estaba dispuesto y es que aunque el había seguido completamente las ordenes de Kurama estos tres años el no había empezado para nada lo que Kurama calificaba como entrenamiento ninja de verdad ya que según el hasta que no fuera mucho mas mayor no lo empezaría. Ahora que tenia siete años Kurama le había dicho que era el momento indicado para comenzar su formación como un verdadero ninja y que de ahora en adelante lo que había hecho parecería un simple paseo por el parque. Durante estos tres años Kurama había pedido a Naruto para aprender en especial porque el zorro de nueve colas le había dicho que sino sabia exactamente de sus habilidades al cien por cien en ese momento entonces el no sabria como exactamente avanzar y como llegar lo suficientemente lejos en su camino en la vida

Lo pimero que habían hecho nada mas estar lo bastante fuerte era estabilizar la red de chakra de Naruto ya que desde el dia del incidente el solo había crecido sin controlar su red de chakra algo que no debía irse de su control. Resultaba que lo que hizo el Kyubi al forzarse sobre Naruto para impedir que lo mataran había implicado que su red de chakra se abriera por completo, al crecer de esa manera también debido a que la red de chakra entro en contacto con el chakra poderoso del Kyubi. Cuando esto sucedió y las reservas de chakra a la edad de cuatro años de Naruto ya eran del tamaño de un jonin le dijeron a Kurama que lo mejor que podían hacer era entrenar a naruto pare crecer lo mas fuerte posible y con el mayor control de chkra posible ya que el niño debía aprender a controlar toda esta energia. Comenzo con cosas simples y sencillas como eran el activar un dia si y un dia también su chakra y hacer grandes cantidades de ejercicio físico (Naruto podía ser un niño pero era descendiente de los Uzumaki y muy a la desgracia de los Senju. El poder del niño radicaba en el poder absoluto de su cuerpo y de su cantidad masiva de chakra en ese momento por lo que para sacarle el máximo partido Kurama decidió realizar ejercicios estresantes y de gran cantidad de esfuerzo que llevaran al limite al chico en cuestión) todos los días Naruto haría ejercicio física en la siguiente forma: 1 Hora de preparación física en la forma de flexiones, abdominales, sentadillas y pesas ligeras para brazos. Cuando naruto realizo su trabajo físico sin ningun problema el se dedico a realizar un recorrido corriendo por el pueblo a un ritmo lento. Cuando pasao el primer año las cantidades habían aumentado considerablemente llevando a Naruto a realizar grandes cantidades de ejercicio físico como era correr a la mitad de su velocidad y dar tres vueltas a la villa o realizar mas ejercicios de preparación física. Kurama era un sádico pero sabia que el niño aun tenia que llegar a la edad de siete años para comenzar con los ejercicios físicos verdaderamente extenuantes antes de que el empezara a darle un buen entrenamiento para darle la capacidad de fuerza física de combate. Pero en cuestión de control de chakra el no pudo evitar enseñarle en profundidad como el niño aprendió los tres primeros ejercicios: Equilibrio de la hoja, Escalada de Arboles y Avance sobre el agua. Cuando Naruto había dominado estos tres ejercicios fue ya a la edad de seis años y para consternación del niño el control de chakra que tenia no era precisamente muy bueno ya que sus reservas de chakra eran descomunales todavía y parecían superar nada de lo que se podía ver antes aunque en el lado positivo Kurama podía ver que poco a poco Naruto estaba obteniendo un control de chakra mas que adecuado y que eso lo llevaría a realizar sin ninguna dificultad las ilusiones de rango C para delante ay¡unque cualquier cosa por debajo no era posible para el chico como su control de chakra no seria lo suficientemente bueno y sus reservas de chakra además serian excesivamente poderosas. Kurama pensaba que era todo debido a que Naruto tenia ascendencia del clan uzumaki, que su madre era su jinchuriki anterior y que además el niño era un Senju descendiente de Hasirama todo esto relacionado era una clara respuesta para Kurama de que Naruto tenia el material suficiente para llegar a ser el ninja mas fuerte de la historia así como superar a su baka de un antepasado

Durante tres años había tenido a Naruto aprendiendo de las diferentes cosas que el había visto que podría ver que fuera muy necesario para su desarrollo como un ninja. Resulto que Naruto se convirtió en alguien que si bien no crebrito como el propio chico lo indicaba si era verdaderamente inteligente. Matematicas, física y quima destacaba en esos aspectos por encima de todo. El calculo de cómo lanzar las cosas, la visión de el entorno para hacer uso de las diferentes cosas y finalmente estaba el uso de la química para entender mejor el cuerpo y sus reacciones químicas. Naruto sin embargo no fue en eso en lo único que destaco sino que además ytrato de mas cosas como fue la historia ninja. Naruto podía ser muchas cosas pero no era estúpido y sabia que podía aprender mucho del pasado por lo que trato de averiguar el máximo posible del pasado de las naciones elementales. Lo que descubrió fue en palabras del propio Naruto muy triste. Obviamente Naruto podía haber ido a la biblioteca ninja pero el sabia que los ninjas cuentan la historia desde un punto de vista que fuera visto con ellos no salir mal parados, por desgracia eso no era como debían ser las cosas o al menos eso es lo que pensaba Naruto y quería aprender el mundo ninja desde el punto de vista de alguien que verdaderamente podía poner su punto de vista de manera adecuada: kurama. El Kyubi era en opinión de Naruto el mas acertado para explicar la historia y para contarle exactamente como el mundo ninja había llegado a ser lo que era y el solo podía decir que lo que vio le dio una inmensa tristeza. Hombres y mujeres matándose entre si no fue algo agradable y lo peor de todo fueron los motivos estúpidos por los que los hombres luchaban entre si como ellos querían solamente luchar entre si basándose única y simplemente en derechos materiales y cosas estúpidas que no servirían de nada en el futuro. Eso no fue lo que mas pena dio a Naruto: La guerra no paraba. Cuanto mas veía mas se daba cuenta de que el mundo no se acababa de que por mucho que unos se mataran luego llegaban otros y continuaban con el mismo proceso, como si esto no fuera suficiente se llego a ver como los humanos trataron de convertir a los Biju en meras herramientas y objetos de usar y tirar por lo que naruto cogió un cabreo descomunal ya que resultaba que Naruto solo podía ver la ignorancia de los humanos que no ayudaba el hecho de que luego se quejaban de que los Biju los golpeaban y se defendían

Con todo esto aprendido Naruto solo podía tomar decisiones y mas decisiones por lo que decidió en ese mismo instante que el se volveria el mas fuerte y cumpliría con su deber de proteger a Kurama y de ahí el motivo por estar en el campo de entrenamiento numero 42 que era un campo de entrenamiento destinado para que el joven Uzumaki usara ya que en palabras del propio Sandaime había caído n des uso y por tanto a nadie le importaría que Naruto usara este campo de entrenamiento en concreto y así el además podría pasar desapercibido. Mientras Naruto miraba se daba cuenta de que el lugar tenia un amplio espacio, podía ver un bosque y aunque fuera difícil de creerlo tenia un barranco que conectaba con el campo de entrenamiento numero 43. Mientras Naruto observaba detalladamente todo el espacio que tenia ahora para jugar Kurama pensó que lo mejor era darle ya a Naruto sus indicaciones para comenzar con su entrenamiento: **´´Naruto quiero que me escuches con total atención de ahora en adelante``.** Cuando naruto escucho la voz de Kurama supo que toda la diversión y alegría que podía sentir del lugar estaba condenada al fracaso y que debía centrarse plenamente en lo que iba a pasar dentro de no mucho mientras que Kurama estaba muy contento de que el chico estuviera prestando cien por cien de la atención a sus palabras: **´´Este campo de entrenamiento tiene las dos cosas que mas necesitas para entrenarte tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Primero tenemos un bosque que podemos utilizar como un campo de carreras de obstáculos y así de esta forma aumentar considerablemente tus reflejos algo que estoy muy sinceramente preocupado porque para que podamos entrenarnos seriamente debes haber dominado tus reflejos y reacciones seriamente. Pero para entrenarte físicamente tenemos el barranco que va a servir perfectamente como el lugar para entrenar tu cuerpo muscularmente y poder usar adecuadamente cada uno de tus musculos. No te acomodes niño porque voy a estar exigiéndote el máximo en cada momento, no te quiero ver holgazanear ¿soy entendido?``.** Cuando Kurama había terminado de hablar Naruto solo podía sentir como una gota de sudor caia por su espalda sabiendo perfectamente que era a lo que se enfrentaba por lo que solo podía poner una cara de poker mientras que al mismo tiempo entendía porque el Biju no quería poseerlo sino que quería torturarlo. Mientras Kurama solo podía pensar en todo el potencial que el chico bajo su cuidado tenia y que seria increíble lo que seria capaz de hacer si conseguía desbloquear todo su potencial de combate. Es posible que el estuviera pensando que posiblemente su entrenamiento era infernal pero el que quiere algo tiene que sacrificar entonces algo o de lo contrario no iba a ganar nada. Además Kurama tenia que sentirse entretenido por algún motivo en especial y que mejor de hacer sudar mucho a su contenedor

* * *

 **-Salto Temporal 6 Horas y Media-**

´´Lo juro Kurama un dia de estos me las vas a pagar, no será hoy y puede que tampoco mañana pero cuando menos te lo esperes te convertiras en mi victima personal y hare de tu cuerpo mi nuevo pelaje y ropa de invierno kukuku``. Durante las ultimas seis horas y media Naruto había estado repartiendo su ejercicio físico así como realizar ejercicios de control de chakra entre las diferentes oportunidades que Kurama le había dado. Lo primero que hizo fue calentar su cuerpo mediante hacer flexiones y abdominales pero una vez que su cuerpo estaba en pleno calentamiento el se dedico a hacer dos ejercicios nuevos: carreras de obstáculos por el bosque y escalada del acantilado. Lo primero no era tan malo porque resultaba que si se la pegaba seria contra un árbol, afortunadamente esto estaba destinado a aumentar su fuerza y ejercicio físico mientras que al mismo tiempo realizaba el control de chakra para correr, saltar y pegarse a los arboles. Sin embargo el ejercicio de escalada fue ya una acción del mal en opinión de Naruto, tenia primero que bajar toda esta pared de por lo menos seiscientos metros de altura. Cuanto mas lo hacia naruto mas se daba cuenta de que el Kyubi en realidad lo estaba torturando de forma lenta y dolorosa porque el pobre chico no podía dejar de mirar hacia abajo tanto cuando subia como cuando bajaba. Al final de las seis horas y media de trabajo Kurama podía decir finalmente que estaba orgulloso de lo lejos y fuerte que Naruto había llegado y que ahora solo tenia que preocuparse de tener que repetir esto todos y cada uno de los días hasta que el fuera capaz de avanzar tan rápido que tardara pocos minutos en hacerlo (tener como apoyo el uso de chakra le daba mas fuerza física para escalar el acantilado). Ahora Kurama estaba dejando a Naruto un momento libre para poder irse a tomar un pequeño helado (no Ramen, Ramen solo podía comerse una vez a la semana y era sobre todo para los fines de semana así como festivos). Mientras avanzaba se daba cuenta de que algunas personas lo miraban con curiosidad y eso era mas que suficiente para hacer a Naruto pensar detenidamente que es lo que estaba pasando, aunque claro la gente aun podía recordar como hace tres años el salvo a la heredera Hyuga y por tanto mucha gente lo tenia en el punto de vista y no ayudaba que desde hace dos años el era muy amigo de los clanes principales de Konoha por lo que de ahí que la gente lo miraba con curiosidad ya que querían saber que es lo que tenia esta personita en especial para que muchos estuvieran atentos a el. Cuando Naruto paso toda la calle en la cual lo estaban observando llego por fin a su objetivo que era una heladería que su dueño era el mejor amigo del anciano Teuchi

Sin embargo mientras que estaba tomando se el helado se dio cuenta de algo que estaba pasando algo lejos de allí: Un incendio. Naruto sabia que donde estaba teniendo el lugar el incendio era una de las zonas mas boscosas por lo que en caso de no detenerlo el incendio podría crecer en grandes magnitudes. Por un instante Naruto pensó que podía dejarlo y que los ninjas trataran con dicho incendio pero entonces el sintió como si algo pasara mas lejos de allí algo que le indicaba que había algún peligro o alguien que estaba en problemas por lo que tomo la decisión de ayudar

* * *

 **-Mansion Kurama-**

La mansión Kurama era uno de los lugares mas lujosos de toda Konoha siendo superado por pocos lugares y todos ellos tenien en común que eran de un clan principal. El clan Kurama era un aclamado clan noble que se dedicaba especialmente a la venta de Sake y a la producción de genjutsu. Como una unidad de combate cualquiera podía temer a los Kurama ya que resulta que sus habilidades con genjutsu son tales que se dice que pueden superar sin ninguna dificultad a los miembros del clan Uchiha. Pero lo que nadie sabe es que las ilusiones del clan Kurama pueden ser hechas realidad como una manifestación física. Este es el poder del linaje de los Kurama ya que resulta que ellos son perfectamente capaces de hacer que esto sea posible gracias a sus grandes cantidades de chakra Yin. Desafortunadamente en los últimos años no había nacido ningun miembro del clan Kurama con esta increíble capacidad de convertir las ilusiones en realidad. Y con el paso del tiempo los miembros de la familia principal del clan Kurama se habían reducido a números muy pequeños siendo solo tres miembros: Murakumo, Uroko y su hija Yakumo. Por lo que como es de esperar la esperanza de la familia es que el clan principal vuelva a crecer en consideración y que de esta forma el clan Kurama recupere su posicion como uno de los mas grandes clanes de Konoha. Por eso actualmente muchos ninjas de la rama secundaria así como los ANBU que pasaban por las cercanías estaban utilizando ninjutsu Suiton para quemar las llamas que estaban devastando la casa del clan Kurama solo para que nada pase. Muchos estaban pensando que las llamas ya debían de haber consumido a los padres de la joven y por tanto estaban tratando de simpatizar con la chica. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de la sombra que entro en el compuesto por detrás

Naruto podía decir que había algo muy raro con este fuego. No es que liberara calor o es que no quemara simplemente es que no se sentía en el lugar. Naruto estaba usando sus capacidades sensoriales para localizar a los dos padres del clan Kurama y poder sacarlos del lugar lo antes posible por lo que de esta forma no se verían afectados por las llamas. Mientras tanto Kurama estaba viendo sorprendido estas llamas ya que el sabia que eran un genjutsu pero para que un genjutsu fuera tan bueno eso solo indicaba que tenia que ser hecho por un linaje que permitiera la creación de llamas y mantenerlas constantemente. Con esto dicho Kurama pensó que lo mejor era advertir a su barco de las llamas que tenia cerca de el: **´´Naruto será mejor ser cuidadoso puedo sentir que estas llamas no tienen nada de normal o natural por lo que andate con ojo``.** Naruto estaba avanzando tranquilamente o lo mas tranquilamente que podía teniendo en cuenta las llamas cuando llego a lo que parecía ser la habitación principal de ambos padres. Los dos estaban desmallados y naruto podía decir que sacarlos de este lugar era imposible. Como si Kurama viera el dilema en el que estaba su contenedor decidió prestarle un poco de ayuda en la forma de darle una pista de sus habilidades. Naruto vio en su mente una simple imagen de cómo hacer un jutsu y sin pensárselo realizo el jutsu en cuestión para rodearse tanto a el como a las dos personas. Lo que ocurrió fue algo que solo serviría para dar mas preguntas acerca de sus habilidades como una cúpula de madera circular apareció cubriendo completamente a Naruto y los padres de Yakumo

Cuando el incendio se pudo apagar fue curiosamente cuando la joven heredera del clan se había desmallado del esfuerzo inconsciente de mantenerlo. Ella no sabia que a causa de la ira había generado este incendio y por tanto dos horas despues se desmayo. Las personas vieron como las llamas menguaban despues de horas de tratar de sofocarlas por todos los medios con jutsus de agua u todos se estaban preguntando que diablos había pasado para que ellos no pudieran antes apagar las llamas. Corriendo como un relámpago Unaki Kurama el líder de la rama secundaria del clan se lanzo hacia la casa para saber si su hermano y su esposa habían sobrevivido aunque el ya tenia preparado su corazón para la posible negativa. Fue con esto que el llego a la habitación donde ambos estaban y se encontró curiosamente con la cúpula de madera que había rodeado la mayor parte de la habitación, estaba curioso acerca de lo que había pasado y por tanto se acerco, solo para momentos despues saltar hacia atrás al ver la cúpula retroceder y ver a un niño caer sobre su rodilla de la falta de energia. Resultaba que la técnica que Naruto estaba usando era el **Mokuton: Mokusei Domu (cúpula de madera).** Se trataba de una técnica que levantaba una cúpula de barrera sobre su lanzador para luego filtrar el aire corrupto de alrededor hacia dentro y así que tanto las personas de dentro no tengan que preocuparse por respirar aire contaminado o lleno de humo en este caso. Esta fue la escena que se encontró Unkai y solo pudo ver como sus familiares estaban vivos pese al incendio en el que estaban metidos hasta hace un momento. Sin embargo vio como el niño perdió finalmente la conciencia

* * *

 **-Despacho Hokage-**

El sandaime Hokage estaba considerablemente preocupado y este motivo no era otro que su nieto sustituto: Naruto. No estaba preocupado porque hubiera salvado dos vidas sino por el método empleado para salvarlos: Mokuton. Aunque aun nadie lo sabia el tendría que informar al consejo de Naruto ser capaz de utilizar el Mokuton lo cual al mismo tiempo podría conducir a que muchos se preguntaran de donde venia este linaje en cuestión al joven Uzumaki. Si eso no fuera suficientemente preocupante el sabia que con la acción de yakumo Kurama muchos pedirían que la niña fuera aislada y sellada para evitar que su poder se descontrole de semejante forma algo que obviamente a el no le apetecia en nada porque el sabia que la niña no era culpable de dicho poder, era un don y no era su culpa que se saliera de control. Tampoco ayudaba que el sello colocado en ella para limitar dichos poderes no fue lo suficientemente fuerte. El sabia que tenia que hacerse algo con la niña pero cualquier moviiento en falso podía ser mal visto y podía ser utilizado por cualquier persona para su beneficio propio algo que no era muy bien dentro de la mente de Hiruzen que en realidad quería asegurarse de que nadie trataba de convertir a la niña ni en un arma ni en una herramienta de usar y tirar. Con todo esto el sabia que si llegaba a la reunión del consejo con el Daimyo tarde el muy posiblemente iba a pedir respuestas a sus preguntas y delante de Danzo no quería decir que Naruto tenia el Mokuton, al menos no todavía. Si se sabia que Naruto poseía el Mokuton solo dios sabe lo que ese anciano decrepito seria capaz de hacer. Fue curiosamente que en ese mismo momento alguien llamo a la puerta y cuando esta se abrió se vio entrar al Daimyo de fuego

´´Soy plenamente consciente del asunto de la heredera del clan Kurama y es por esto que estoy en el pueblo. Sin embargo hay cosas que no entiendo y que necesito el máximo de información posible ¿Cómo los padres sobrevivieron? ¿Qué tuvo que ver Naruto con todo el asunto para que los padres de la niña sobrevivieran? Necesito saber las respuestas si quiero ayudarte a sacar al pequeño Naruto de cualquier posible problema por parte de los concejales que quiera algo contra el``. El Daimyo del fuego estaba en realidad muy tenso ante la perspectiva de lo que tenia ante el. Unkai Kurama solo le había dicho al Sandaime Hokage acerca de la acción de Naruto pero conocían a Danzo y también a Fugaku y era mas que obvio que esos dos hombres cuando vieran su perfecta oportunidad iban a reclamar que hacia Naruto en ese lugar y si tenia algo que ver con el asunto del incendio. Danzo trataría de implicar que el propio chakra de Naruto podía ser responsable del incidente ya que esperaba que Hiruzen protegiera a la heredera del clan pero al mismo tiempo Fugaku podría decir que la naturaleza de fuego del Kyubi era responsable de un incendio que no se podía apagar algo que a decir verdad era bien sabido ya que muchos sabían que cuando el Kyubi usaba el fuego solo un elemento podía parar esas llamas: Mokuton. Pero lo que el Sandaime tenia mas que claro es que si decían en esa sala del consejo todo lo que había pasado en la residencia Kurama entonces era mas que posible que algo malo le pasara al niño pequeño. Por suerte el Kurama clan era considerado como uno de los clanes nobles y esto había implicado la intervención del Daimyo de no ser así posiblemente Hiruzen habría estado solo contra todo el consejo algo que en realidad no le gustaba ni un pelo

´´Yakumo Kurama es la heredera del clan Kurama y puedo decir que se trata de una Kunoichi con increíbles aptitudes y posiblemente con un gran futuro como una kunoichi. Pero por desgracia tiene dos desventajas: la primera de estas desventajas es que la niña tiene un cuerpo físico muy débil y por tanto en el entrenamiento físico ella tendría muchas dificultades. Por otro lado esta su propio poder que es algo así como un arma de doble filo ya que resulta que su poder esta también una manifestación en su máximo punto del chakra Yin por lo que estaba extremadamente ligado al poder de la mente. Con esto hay que entender que ella es una niña despues de todo y tiene pensamientos un tanto negativos por eso es muy posible que la niña en cuestión este pensando que tanto Kurenai como yo estamos en contra de ella y por tanto ella manifestó su ira y su frustración lo cual fue lo que causo las llamas. Supuestamente el sello colocado en ella debería haber frenado su poder destructivo pero parece ser que no fue así y por este mismo motivo hemos tenido el pequeño incidente con el que nos encontramos ahora y podemos vérnoslas con un potencial ser que puede crear ilusiones que hacen daño. Normalmente tras esto yo habría sugerido que la tuviéramos con un sello mas potente y aislada de la sociedad pero también se que sus padres se negarían en rotundo y sinceramente no se que hacer para ayudar a esta niña``. Cuando hiruzen termino de hablar el entendió perfectamente el motivo por el cual la joven kurama había salido de control y estaba de acuerdo con que había que hacer algo para asegurarse de que no se salía de control y hacia daño a la gente que la rodeaba pero aun tenia demasiadas preguntas que merecían respuesta

´´Pero ¿Cómo los padres se salvaron? Se que tiene que tener algo que ver con el joven Naruto pero no soy capaz de ver como el niño ha sido capaz de hacer esto``. Cuando el Daimyo termino de hablar se dio cuenta de la seriedad del rostro de Hiruzen y supo de inmediato que se avecinaba algo muy serio. No es como si hubiera algo que lo pudiera sorprender mas ya que el hombre que dirigía Hi no Kuni no podía ser mas sorprendido por mucho que lo intentaran pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que muy posiblemente ellos iban a tener que encontrar soluciones para posibles problemas en el futuro algo que a decir verdad el quería evitar ante cualquier cosa posible viendo como la enorme cantidad de problemas que ya tenian despues de todo

´´Por lo que Unkai Kurama me ha dicho había una extraña cúpula alrededor de tanto Naruto como los dos padre de Yakumo``. Cuando el Hokage dijo esto solo sirvió para hacer elevar las cejas del Daimyo hasta las alturas mas grandes de la habitación ya que el hombre sabia lo que esto quería decir: ´´ Si Naruto tiene el Mokuton al igual que su antepasado y para ser capaz de utilizarlo de semejante manera con solo haber aprendido hace no mucho el sacar su chakra y enfocarlo para darle forma puedo decir que muy posiblemente Naruto va a ser una gran sorpresa para cada una de las personas de este mundo. Puedo ver sin ninguna duda que Naruto va a llevar a nuestro pueblo y país por un sendero muy iluminado y lleno de brillantez aunque podemos encontrarnos con algún que otro problema``. Cuando Hiruzen se refería a algún que otro problema el se refería por supuesto a Danzo. Este evento en particular podía llevar a muchos pensar en determinadas cosas de porque un niño que no era del clan Kurama estaba allí pero en el caso de los miembros del consejo Danzo podía objetar que el clan kurama estaba tratando de influenciar en el joven Uzumaki con su genjutsu y luego despues de eso convertirlo en una marioneta de su clan pero que debido a la intensidad del chakra del Kyubi este hizo arder el complejo y por tanto estuvo a punto de matar a la rama principal del clan Kurama

Cuando Shingen entendió lo que Hiruzen quería decir solo podía pensar en formas de solucionar todo este embrollo que el ya podía decir iba a ser mas complicado de lo que podía parecer y a decir verdad el mismo no sabia como solucionarlo ya que despues de todo se trataba de un problema de grandes magnitudes. Con esto dicho sin embargo pensó en una posible alternativa: ´´Quizas hay una solución fácil. Por un momento pensemos que tenemos que solucionar esto por medio de saber en como explicar el incendio. Obviamente uno de los dos ya sea Yakumo o Naruto pueden ser responsables pero si jugamos adecuadamente con las explicaciones podemos dejar sin nada a Danzo. Despues de todo tengo entendido que desde hace dos años los demás clanes a excepción del Aburame han estado invitando a su recinto al joven Uzumaki por lo que de esta forma podríamos llegar a explicar a los clanes y el consejo porque Naruto estaba en el complejo Kurama``. Cuando Shingen dijo su idea Hiruzen tuvo que pensar muy adecuadamente que esto era muy cierto y que con esto el podía encontrar entonces una forma de salvar a Naruto de cualquier escrutinio por no decir de la mirada incesante de danzo: ´´Por otro lado esta la heredera Kurama y creo que la mejor solución es decir una verdad a medias. Ya sabes, les explicamos como temias el poder de su linaje por lo que para asegurarse de que no se iba a de control entonces ella tenia que tenerlo sellado temporalmente hasta que encontrásemos una forma adecuada de usar este poder y que la razón por la que se produjeron las llamas es porque no supimos calcular cuanto del poder es que la señorita Yakumo tenia``

Cuando el Daimyo termino de hablar Hiruzen tuvo que admitir que había encontrado la solución perfecta para sus problemas futuros en la reunión del consejo mientras que al mismo tiempo les daba una ventana y oportunidad para evitar que Danzo se hiciera con una pequeña oportunidad o ventana para hacerle daño a naruto o convertir a Yakumo en una herramienta por lo que Hiruzen tomo una decisión: ´´Inu coge a Neko y llévatela para asegurarse de que Naruto esta perfectamente a salvo. Por el camino coge a Tora y llevalo a donde están los padres de la señorita yakumo y asegurate de que nada malo les pasa ya que podría haber algún nuevo interés en ellos``. Con sus ordenes dadas los dos ninjas que habían sido llamados decidieron dejar la sala en la que estaban y se marcharon de inmediato a cumplir las ordenes de su kage sabiendo que eran tremendamente importantes de cumplir dichas ordenes. Bueno eso y que no querían estar en medio del vendaval de ira que se iba a desencadenar contra el consejo una vez que Danzo empezara a hacer reclamaciones

Mientras el Daimyo mismo estaba pensando en asuntos mas serios. El sabia que su nieta y naruto estaban comprometidos despues de todo eso fue lo que el y Kushina llegaron de acuerdo ya que ella y el para asegurarse de que cierta rama de la nobleza jamás pudiera usar a su hijo de cualquiera de las formas lo comprometió con la nieta todavía sin nacer de Shingen. Con todo esto ahora el Daimyo estaba pensando muy atentamente en la importancia de la niña y como posiblemente se iba a convertir en una de las muchas mujeres que estaría en la vida de Uzumaki Naruto y el sabia además de todo esto que muy posiblemente con todo esto ella también se convertiría en una de las madres que traeriian una vez mas a la luz el clan Senju algo que si bien tenia un bonito anillo en ellos también sabia que iba a traer riesgos y peligros por lo que lo mejor seria que su nieta fuera entrenada o de lo contrario le podría pasar algo una cosa que no le apetecia que pasara a su dulce nieta

* * *

 **¿Os ha gustado? Me ha costado un poco hacerlo a decir verdad y espero que la gente lo aprecie. Lo siento por lo de la igualdad y todo eso pero después de que un imbécil me mandara eso de que pensaba que en mi fic no seria una persona con igualdad que trataría a las mujeres como meros objetos y que pensaba que le daba mas importancia al poder militar que a nada como un Frankista en su opinión. No quiero sonar mal pero si el mundo quiere igualdad muchos de los grupos étnicos de la sociedad que reclaman acerca de querer el mismo trato que otros se quejarían mas bien de que se perderían sus privilegios. Si alguien no me cree quiero que busquen en cada sociedad de europa (como ejemplo) los diferentes grupos étnicas que se forman (tanto los religiosos y los de origen sexual) y que vean como son integrados o apoyados en la sociedad. Luego quiero que los compares con sus contrarios y ahí obtendrás la respuesta de si hay igualdad o no. Francamente el mundo es una mierda**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nuevo capitulo y nueva parte de la aventura. Dejadme decir que primero de todo la anterior nota se elimina y en su lugar se ha colocado el capitulo determinado. Quiero decir que este mes ha sido increíblemente bueno para pensar esta historia y que poco a poco vamos a hacer de esta historia poco a poco. Soy yo y uno de mis primos de ahí el plural. Voy a advertir de ante mano en una cosa y es que esta historia llegara a un punto muy importante. Tranquilos aun falta tiempo para eso. Mientras tanto disfrutar de Naruto y como el pobre Hishi es torturado kukuku**

 **Naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

 **EL VERDADERO PODER DE NARUTO**

 **-Sala Del Consejo De Konoha-**

El consejo estaba completamente reunido en este mismo momento salvo por los civiles ya que ellos pertenecían a la rama no militar. Esto fue por supuesto un punto negativo en los planes de Danzo que contaba con el apoyo de estos para conseguir un punto de apoyo contra Hiruzen y su política de no militarización del jinchuriki. Danzo sabia que Uzumaki Naruto tenia algo que ver con el asunto Kurama pero no podía demostrar nada de lo que había pasado en el lugar ya que resulta que nadie sabia exactamente lo que había sucedido. Lo único que era muy claro es que Uzumaki naruto había entrado en el compuesto Kurama y de alguna forma había defendido a ambos padres de la heredera Kurama de las llamas. Era en cuestión de todo una cosa que a el no le gustaba ya que el quería que la heredera se quedara sola y sin nadie para mas tarde guiarla bajo su influencia y convertirla en un peon de manera adecuada bajo su mando lo cual le habría proporcionado el apoyo de un clan así como el poder la línea de sangre del clan Kurama. Fue justamente en ese momento que Hiruzen así como el Daimyo de Fuego entraron en la sala en ese momento: ´´Antes de decir nada y de opinar nada me gustaría dar gracias al Daimyo de Fuego Takeda Shingen por llegar tan pronto como este asunto puedo decir que va a implicar un gran asunto y requerirá el máximo apoyo no solo por parte suya sino por parte de todos los presentes. Antes de que demos la opinión por sentada de lo que paso quiero que escuchen exactamente todo lo que sucedió que implico el asunto del clan Kurama``

Cuando Hiruzen había terminado de hablar todo el mundo estaba prestando atención como todos los jefes de clan querían entender de una buena vez que es lo que había pasado (además la mayoría de ellos tenian que explicar porque Naruto estaba en el hospital a sus hijos y les vendría bien una posible coartada para el niño por lo que de ahí que todos fácilmente guardaron silencio y esperaron para saber todo lo que había pasado) pero además de querer saber lo que ha pasado también querían hacerse con la clara idea de lo que tenian que hacer en caso de necesidad: ´´Como bien se sabe por todos los presentes los Kurama tienen una línea de sangre elemental muy única y rara: La capacidad de hacer el elemento Yin de forma de ilusión como una realidad. Es decir pueden convertir los sueños en realidades. La actual heredera del clan puede ser una de las jóvenes que ha nacido con el mayor potencial en el con en generaciones pero desgraciadamente su cuerpo físico no esta en tan buena forma, para añadir a todo esto puedo mencionar que además ella tiene un pequeño inconveniente: sus celos, ira y rabia han dado lugar a una segunda mentalidad que es un peligro para ella misma y los que la rodean. Al ver que no había forma de controlarla sin inmiscuir a un miembro del clan Uchiha solicite su línea de sangre para ser sellada, desafortunadamente ella o mas bien la mentalidad secundaria lo tomo como un ataque y se rebelo tratando de matar a sus padres por pensar que la habían traicionado, de no haber sido por Uzumaki naruto muy posiblemente la heredera del clan Kurama seria ahora huérfana y posiblemente me habría tenido que ver obligado a mantenerla en aislamiento para asegurarme de que no hace daño a nadie``

Obviamente la noticia de que el clan Kurama una vez mas tenia la línea de sangre en la rama principal fue una explendida noticia para los miembros del consejo. Desgraciadamente esto también al parecer implicaba que la niña no era capaz de controlar la totalidad de su poder y que este podía consumirla algo que obviamente a ninguno de los clanes les apetecia que pasara porque si se trataba de la capacidad de usar ilusiones y se elevaba a un gran nivel entonces podía hacer que la joven chica fuera un peligro para todos. Cuando el Hokage hizo mención de que no quería a un Uchiha intervenir algunos podían pensar que no se fiaba del Uchiha clan (Danzo y Fugaku eran los mas pensadores de esta idea) mientras que otros solo pensaron que tenia sentido ya que el Sandaime tenia que asegurarse de que no hubiera ninguna intervención de ningun clan en la heredera del clan Kurama porque según la ley ningun clan tiene permiso para intervenir en los asuntos de otro clan a menos obviamente que los motivos para la intervención estén validados en que el clan en el que había que realizar la intervención podía suponer un peligro para la integridad publica y del gobierno en cuestión

´´Si lo que dices es cierto Hiruzen entonces debes saber que la niña puede caer perfectamente bajo mi barrio. Ella es posiblemente una heredera de clan pero hay que tener en cuenta que su presencia es un peligro para todos en Konoha por lo que según el estatuto de clanes es en el mejor deseo de Konoha así como de la integridad de Konoha y su infraestructura que yo me encargue de la niña. Puedo ponerle una gran cantidad de ejercicio físico como su principal tarea y por tanto su cuerpo débil dejaría de ser un problema, además el problema con la segunda mentalidad puede ser tratado con una gran cantidad de disciplina y adiestramiento mental algo que sabes que con mis programas de formación es una realidad mas que exacta y posible para el asunto con la heredera``

Cuando Danzo termino de hablar too el mundo podía ver que el hombre estaba interesado en la heredera. Como no serlo cuando su linaje y sus habilidades prácticamente eran el dominio de la mente, algo que Danzo siempre había tratado de conseguir bajo cualquier concepto necesario para asegurarse de la supremacía suya y de los suyos por supuesto. Con esto dicho Danzo quería obviamente hacerse con Yakumo para convertirla en su nueva herramienta o pieza de juguete para sus maniobras políticas ya que con alguien que tiene el control perfecto de la mente era mas que obvio que el hombre tendría un gran control en la toma de decisiones, además seria una esplendida asesina ya que no dejaría huellas, nadie sabria como ella había realizado sus asesinatos y por si eso no fuera suficiente ella seria casi indetectable porque muchos no la tomarian como una amenaza. Firmemente en la mente de cada uno de los jefes de los clanes (incluido Fugaku que quería evitar por todos y cada uno de los medios que Danzo ganara mas poder por lo que de esa forma podría tener planes de respaldo contra los Uchiha) que Danzo no debía poner ninguna de sus manos sobre la niña, afortunadamente había alguien que ya había pensado en todo esto por suerte

´´Lo siento Danzo pero a decir verdad el destino de Yakumo Kurama no es tan simple y sencillo como uno podría llegar a imaginarse``

Cuando Hiruzen hablo capto la total atención de todos en la sala porque el hombre parecía hablar de una forma como si hubiera tenido en cuenta los posibles planes de Danzo lo cual parecía divertido porque Danzo siempre había sido de los que no eran fácil de leer y siempre parecía ir varios pasos por delante de los demás: ´´Resulta que por si la gente no lo recuerda los llamados clanes nobles de Konoha son todos aquellos clanes que tienen una relación indirecta con el Daimyo de Fuego. Por esta razón una mente tan radical como la tuya Danzo no podría ser adecuada para tratar el asunto de la señorita Yakumo. Mas que nada hay que tener en cuenta que la señorita es una niña que acaba de pasar por el mal trago de tener que estar a punto de perder a sus padres y eso obviamente nunca es bueno. Por si eso no fuera suficiente ella misma acababa de recibir la noticia de que su sueño de ser una Kunoichi podía ser truncado por lo que aunque con tus ideas podríamos tener a la niña en un mas que aceptable nivel yo también le veo un pequeño punto en contra: Son tus ideales. Tus ideales son vistos como excesivos y extremistas en el mejor de los casos y la niña es uno de los pocos parientes del clan kurama que quedan con relación sanguínea con el Daimyo de fuego, una acción como la tuya podría suponer no solo un efecto sobre un clan que cambiaria su forma de pensar y actura que ha estado durante años sino que también implicaría una serie de ideas que tendría el aspecto de ser aprobadas por el Daimyo de Fuego algo que no puede permitirse ya que en caso de que el Daimyo se viera comprometido por dichos ideales entonces la imagen de nuestro país se veria completamente afectada``

La razón de Hiruzen fue algo que golpeo a la mayoría de los reunidos sin la oportunidad de pensar en nada mas ya que muchos sabían de esa gran verdad de que algunos miembros de los clanes asociados como nobles en algún momento contrajeron matrimonios con personas que estaban cercanas y relacionadas con el Daimyo del fuego en su momento convirtiendo de esta forma a los clanes Hyuga, Kurama, Senju y Uchiha en clanes nobles debido a la cercanía de sangre con el Daimyo de Fuego, era una excusa pero bastante buena a decir verdad

Danzo no estaba para nada contento con el desastre que tenia delante suya en estos momentos ya que se suponía que el plan era convertir a Yakumo Kurama en la nueva herramienta de su futuro programa NE. Resulta que había conseguido la financiación adecuada para poder desarrollar el programa de manera adecuada y esto de por si además no era lo único como además el hombre ya había conseguido una cosecha de por lo menos veinte huérfanos con una gran cantidad de potencial, aunque el sabia que tardaría unos años pero estaba seguro de que iba a recuperar mas pronto de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar sus antiguas fuerzas. Por desgracia el tratar de meterse en territorio de los clanes para hacerse con algunos miembros era algo que sabia perfectamente que no era una buena idea, también en el lado malo de todo esto aunque consiguiera tener sus fuerzas reinstaladas solo serian musculo ya que no podría crear una red de inteligencia como antes hasta despues de haber conseguido aumentar considerablemente la fuerza militar bajo su mando así como haber conseguido mas amigos que le ayuden y le apoyen algo mas fácil de decir que de hacer como ahora tenia que luchar por un hueco con el servicio de espionaje de Jiraiya que había absorbido de manera completa su antiguo sistema de espionaje. Con todo esto el sabia que tenia que encontrar un nuevo tema para hablar ya que el se negaba a irse de esta habitación sin hacerse con el poder que el sabia muy bien que se merecía completamente: ´´Sin embargo aunque el asunto Kurama esta completamente resuelto según tus ideas de dejarla sola aun hay que explicar como vamos a asegurarnos de que la niña es capaz de usar sus poderes sin tener la posibilidad de matarnos a todos nosotros en menos de un minuto con sus poderes ilusorios y no te andes por las ramas Hiruzen este consejo necesita saber la respuesta a este dilema con la mayor celeridad posible ya que como Hokage se supone que debes haber pensado en algún método o forma para garantizar la futura seguridad de Konoha``

Danzo estaba riéndose internamente esperando que por fin había pillado a Hiruzen con la guardia baja ya que el esperaba realmente que el viejo mono no tuviera un plan para poder formar a la niña en sus poderes y sabia que no podía contar con Kurenai Yuhi porque ya había demostrado que no iba a ser lo suficientemente útil para solucionar todo esto. Con esto el pensaba que todavía tenia la oportunidad de hacerse con una fina herramienta que serviría a sus panes y propósitos sin ninguna intervención y sin nadie poder hacer nada o al menos eso creía el

´´En realidad si tengo una solución mas que adecuada para nuestro pequeño problema con la señorita Yakumo y sus poderes en descontrol así como su cuerpo mas débil físicamente``

Cuando Hiruzen hablo sirvió para echar por tierra cualquier posible idea que a Danzo se le ocurriera y que al hombre anciano se le podría pasar por la cabeza ya que no podía imaginar que al mono viejo se le pudiera ocurrir cualquier idea posible: ´´Esto es un problema del tipo mental lo cual quiere decir que solo hay un clan en el que podemos decir que se puede confiar para solucionar todo este asunto y problema con la mente de la joven Kurama y que mejor clan para hacer esto que el clan Yamanaka un clan conocido por sus habilidades mentales. Mi plan se dividie en varias partes: la primera parte y una de gran importancia es la de sellar de mejor forma el poder de la segunda mentalidad y así de esta forma asegurarnos de que este poder no se convierte en un peligro para las diferentes personas que traten con Yakumo, para hacer esto podemos contar con un solo hombre que es mi aprendiz Jiraiya que es el mejor maestro de fuinjutsu en Konoha que no implique las marcas malditas del clan Shimura. Una vez sellado este poder hay que encontrar un mas que competente profesor en genjutsu, yo habría recomendado a Itachi y a Shisui Uchiha pero es bien sabido que el clan Uchiha prefiere tratar estos asuntos como un negocio clan y por tanto no podremos contar con ambos jóvenes por lo que le pedi a su propio Tio Unkai si se podía ocupar de los asuntos de genjutsu para la niña, un tanto molesto por ella todavía esta el hombre pero estuvo perfectamente de acuerdo conmigo en la educación de Yakumo en Genjutsu. La siguiente fase del plan es la parte de ayuda mental, esta parte requiere la ayuda del clan Yamanaka ya que ellos son mas que aptos para tratar con asuntos mentales como lo han heho toda su vida para tratar estos asuntos y tratar de resolver cualquier incidente que implica estrés o alucinaciones mentales y finalmente viene la parte del físico que implicaría una dieta equilibrada y adecuada que seria por supuesto proporcionada por el clan Akimichi. Con todo esto habremos salvado a una potencial Kunoichi que podría muy bien ser útil tanto en interrogatorios como podría ser un peligro para cualquier persona que fuera su objetivo dentro de las paredes de Konoha. ¿ha y necesidad de alguna explicación mas o algo por el estilo?``

Hiruzen explico con impresionante facilidad a todos los miembros de la sala su plan para hacer que la joven heredera Kurama fuera mas que útil a Konoha sin recurrir a medidas extraordinarias que implicasen estupideces y errores que implicaran en un futuro a la niña odiar el pueblo y sus habitantes en conjunto lo cual les gusto a todos los miembros de los clanes. Para Fugaku era una alegría porque a el le gustaba el poder y sabia que con el poder de esta niña Konoha iba a llegar mas lejos y difícil, de hecho el contaba que con el poder de la niña sumado al Sharingan podrían arrebatarle al niño Uzumaki cualquier oportunidad de futuro ya que estaba mas que seguro de que podría aliarse con el clan Kurama por un modesto precio como el matrimonio entre su hijo mas joven y la niña por lo que de esta forma los miembros del clan Kurama ganarían un increíble potencial así como la posibilidad de haer mejor los genjutsus (despues de todo el Sharingan era conocido por su capacidad de usar genjutsu sin ninguna dificultad y de poner a todo el mundo en hipnosis). Es mas que había posibilidades que uno de los hijos de su hijo Sasuke se pasaran al clan Uchiha por lo que de esta forma el clan en si ganaría mas poder y habilidades para el propio uso. Por otro lado estaban los demás jefes de clanes que tenian sus motivos mas que verdaderos para no querer a la niña convertirse en una aislada por su línea de sangre ya que despues de todo las líneas de sangre se suponen que son regalos únicos dados a las personas y convertirse en un marginado por esta línea de sangre era algo que obviamente no querían que le pasara a la niña despues de todo. Sin embargo Danzo no lucia nada contento ya que el hombre en cuestión estaba viendo como su plan se estaba tirando por el retrete algo que el no quería ni podía permitir porque seria con su poder que el dominaría por fin a Konoha pero sino podía tener a la heredera del clan Kurama entonces el siempre podía apuntar al jinchuriki del Kyubi ya que despues de todo el niño era mas poderoso que ella y seria en un futuro una herramienta mas brillante de lo que la chica podría ser jamás por lo que solamente tenia que hacerse con el niño: ´´Si bien puedo entender como vas a tratar el asunto de la heredera del clan Kurama hay cosas que todavía no nos has explicado Hiruzen ¿Por qué Uzumaki Naruto, el jinchuriki y arma de nuestro pueblo estaba en esa casa? Soy plenamente consciente de los ideales que propagas acerca de la igualdad del jinchuriki con el resto de nosotros pero dejame recordarte que el niño es un arma, es algo desechable y de lo que uno puede deshacerse por lo que permíteme preguntar ¿Por qué permites que el niño sea influenciado por los ideales de cada uno de los clanes de Konoha? Haciendo esto podrías proporcionar a estos clanes un punto de apoyo con respecto al niño``. Las escusas puestas por Danzo para poner quejas acerca de la situación de Naruto y estar relacionándose con los clanes obviamente no estaban cayendo bien a la gente de los diferentes clanes

Tsume solo quería lanzarse en el anciano y darle su mayor paliza por atreverse a decir que estaban buscando aprovecharse de un niño, odiaba ese tipo de políticas en las que se busca que un joven sea convertido y transformado n alguien solitario simplemente porque resulta que según los ancianos el niño debe vivir una vida solitaria para evitar que un clan tenga influencia sobre el, francamente la meaba mucho por la osadía de Danzo. Inoichi tampoco estaba nada satisfecho a decir verdad con las ideas de danzo, el comprendía perfectamente la mente humana y había llegado sin ningun inconveniente a pensar que si el niño se veía aislado y solo el resto de su infancia e incluso el periodo de tiempo que pase hasta que empieza a formar parte de los activos ninja entonces muy posiblemente el niño se podría convertir en una locura y convertirse en un joven sin nada y sin nadie algo que no debía ser permitido por ningun motivo ya que el niño como cualquier niño tenia que tener derecho a crecer por si mismo y a madurar con la compañía de otros niños sin temer a estar solo. Choza estaba muy a punto de lanzarse sobre el tonto de Danzo con la intención de hacerle pagar por las sugerencias de dejar a un niño pequeño a cuidar por si mismo, si el sabia que desde los cinco años Naruto era mas que bueno cuidando por si mismo pero no podía imaginarse lo que habría sido si el niño mas joven hubiera tenido que vivir toda su vida solo, seria falto de amor y afecto que seguramente lo estarían conduiciendo lo mas loco posible por no decir solitario algo que el líder del clan Akimichi no iba a tolerar jamás de los jamases y que antes iba a estar muerto que permitir que naruto sufriera mas en esta vida. Shikaku Nara no era uno de los de perder la paciencia o la compostura pero saber que un niño inocente debía quedarse solo y denegarle el cariño y el amor que se merece solo porque un viejo para de imbéciles querían evitar por todos los medios que alguien tuviera influencia en ese niño joven era mas que suficiente para casi hacerle perder el control y para quitarle el sueño ya que el no podía consentir que un imbécil como Danzo mirase a Naruto como un simple arma, sobre todo despues de ver como su propio hijo había sido mas motivado desde que conocía a Naruto. Shibi Aburame no conocía muy bien al niño no porque el no quisiera conocerlo sino porque el sabia de la reputación de su clan así como la vida que llevaban y no sabia como hacer para que su hijo Shino conectara con el niño pero decirle que el niño tenia que vivir una vida completa de soledad solo porque los ancianos querían mantener al niño de ser influenciado solo hizo crecer la indignación en el miembro del clan Aburame ya que el sabia que incluso si su clan era solitario el sabia que gracias a sus colmenas nunca se sentían del todo solos. Unkai Kurama que estaba en la reunión presente en lugar de su hermano Murakumo no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo de las palabras de Danzo, el anciano primero quería usar a su sobrina y ahora decía de aislar a un niño simplemente por su condición algo que el no iba a ver bien (si era una sorpresa que fuera el Kyubi jinchuriki pero el había salvado la vida de su hermano y su esposa por lo que se merecía una pequeña oportunidad del niño llegar a explicarse) por lo que estaba mas que dispuesto a decirle a Danzo que le den por un niño que no tenia culpa, además quien sabe cual seria el resultado del niño estar sin amigos y sin nadie con el que socializar. Y finalmente Hiashi Hyuga, bueno el hombre tenia activo su Byakugan y estaba mas que dispuesto a lanzarse contra Danzo en este mismo momento, no solo el imbécil se había atrevido a decirle como el niño tenia que ser dejado de lado (el solo sabia que su esposa habría matado a Danzo de manera inmediata) sino que decía que iban a usarlo en su beneficio en algún determinado momento, algo asiera impensable ya que despues de todo Hiashi le debía demasiado al niño: Le debía la vida de su hija que podría haberse convertido en el infierno si el no la hubiera rescatado de los tipos de Kumo, le debía la vida de su esposa que podría haber terminado drásticamente si ella no hubiera dejado de ingerir el veneno que los ancianos le estaban administrando y posiblemente habría significado la muerte de su hermano teniendo en cuenta como este podría haber tomado su lugar y sacrificarse a Kumo en caso de el haber matado al secuestrador de su hija. En la mente de Hiashi Hyuga había muchas cosas claras pero utilizar a Uzumaki Naruto no era precisamente una de las cosas que tenian el mayor interés del líder del clan Hyuga

Hiruzen estaba molesto con las acciones de danzo que estaban demostrando ser precisamente lo que el hombre siempre había sido: Un mal perdedor. Sugerir que el niño solo era una herramienta para los clanes para tratar de hacer que dejen de tratar adecuadamente a Naruto y por tanto ellos perder contacto con el niño que llevaría al niño a volverse y aislarse del mundo solo era en opinión de Hiruzen un golpe bajo por parte de danzo, el sabia que los ninjas tendían a trabajar en las sombras y con el engaño pero jugar con la vida de un niño nuncaera algo que entraba en los planes de hiruzen y mucho menos cuando el niño en cuestión podía ser una pieza importante en el futuro de Konoha, sin embargo no fue Hiruzen el que reprendió a Danzo fue el propio Daimyo: ´´Danzo-dono puedo deducir por sus palabras que usted piensa que su trabajo estaría bien hecho y que por tanto Uzumaki Naruto para ser merecedor de la vida el tendría que dejar de lado a sus amigos y amigas para convertirse en una herramienta del pueblo. Una medida un tanto drástica de que usted quiere al niño controlado y subyugado, usted habla muy bien de hacerle esto a un niño inocente pero me pregunto ¿estaria dispuesto a hacer lo mismo con usted o cualquier miembro de su familia? La respuesta seria no Danzo y no digas que si porque ambos sabemos que seria una mentira absoluta y completa. Soy plenamente consciente del pasado entre los clanes Shimura y uzumaki y la larga batalla de sangre entre ambos clanes así como el exterminio generado por el clan Uzumaki contra el clan Shimura por lo que puedo decir sin ninguna falta ni ninguna duda de que tu eres un tanto como una persona que no puede dar una opinión adecuada acerca del clan Uzumaki teniendo en cuenta el pasado de tu clan con el clan Uzumaki en cuestión lo cual hace que cualquier cosa sugerida por ti no sea apta. Pero además estas pidiendo aislar a un niño, no estamos hablando de un adulto sino de un niño al cual vas a privar de todos los lazos que lo rodean solo porque en tu opinión no es necesario que el niño los tenga y porque en tu gran opinión es que los miembros de los cabeza clanes van a tratar de abusar y hacer uso del niño en un futuro. ¿estas seguro que no te estas reflejándote mas bien a ti mismo en esta idea de controlar al niño?``

Cuando el Daimyo termino de dar su charla a Danzo el hombre se podía ver obviamente molesto, ya que Takeda Shingen era un hombre que admiraba el coraje y la valentía algo mostrado por los Uzumaki incluso en las situaciones mas feas y terribles de todas como fue el dia de su batalla final, como fue el dia de hoy cuando Uzumaki Naruto se precipito a salvar a dos personas que eran totales desconocidos y de los que no sabia nada. Solo por esto el Daimyo ya quería felicitar a Naruto y decirle que muy seguramente debe haber hecho en el mas haya feliz a sus padres por sus acciones por lo que en vez de premiarlo el imbécil de Shimura quería castigarlo y privarlo de algo, eso no iba a pasar mientras que el fuera Daimyo por lo que estaba mas que dispuesto a castigar en un momento posterior al hombre estúpido que tenia delante suya mientras se aseguraba de que el joven niño al menos podía decir que tenia una vida mas que adecuada así como una recompensa

´´Daimyo-sama usted debe entender la situación de Konoha como somos su pueblo escondido. Uzumaki naruto es un recurso, un arma a ser usada para destruir a nuestros enemigos. ¿Qué sentido tiene no utilizarlo cuando se nos da la oportunidad mas que perfecta? Actualmente el mundo ninja esta patas arriba con todas las aldeas estar excesivamente cansadas debido al caos de la tercera gran guerra ninja por lo que si usamos este tiempo para nuestro beneficio nos podríamos llegar a levantar como la nueva fuerza a tener en cuenta. Pronto tendríamos a todas las demás aldeas bajo nuestros pies y solo habría que hacer un sacrificio: Uzumaki Naruto. ¿acaso un niño vale mas la pena que la posibilidad de conquistar las otras aldeas? ¿acaso un niño es mas importante que el futuro de la aldea? Yo digo que no. Los ninjas son recursos desechables y este niño aunque todavía no lo es se puede considerar perfectamente como un recurso muy valioso porque es el jinchuriki del Kyubi, con su poder prodiamos tener todo el mundo a nuestros pies (mis pies) y podríamos convertirnos en las potencias únicas de este mundo ninja ¿Por qué preocuparse por un niño cuando resulta que la aldea es mas valiosa? Un Hokage debe estar dispuesto a hacer sacrificios y este niño puede ser el sacrificio perfecto para nosotros alcanzar la grandeza por lo que por lo que mas quiera deme el permiso de entrenar a Uzumaki Naruto para ser el arma de la aldea, el poder destructivo detrás de ella y le juro que no se arrepentirá y que vera con éxito como cada una de las naciones que nos rodean caen en pedazos``

Cuando Danzo termino su emotivo discuros estaba esperando en realidad ver caras que estuvieran de acuerdo con el, solo vio a Fugaku Uchiha en realidad animando por la decisión de Danzo así como su forma de pensar mientras que el resto de los cabezas de los clanes estaban mirando al hombre como si fuera un monstruo amoral que estuviera dispuesto a vender a su familia como un trozo de ganado. Si bien es cierto que si entrenaban a Naruto se conseguiría todo eso lo que Hiruzen no estaba dispuesto a permitir es que un niño que había sufrido el peor de los males de este mundo al perder a sus padres nada mas nacer tuviera que ver truncada su vida solo porque un hombre con demasiado hambre por el poder se saliera con la suya y por tanto se dedicara a tratar de hacerse con el mundo. Para Hiruzen y Shingen las acciones de Danzo podían parecer las acciones con mayor interés en la aldea pero eso era solo para las personas que eran tan ciegas como para no darse cuenta de las ambiciones que se ocultaban detrás de dichas palabras, por desgracia para Danzo ambos hombres lo conocían demasiado bien y esto solo significaba que en realidad sabían muy bien lo que el estaba tramando detrás de su mente pensadora. Los propios jefes de los clanes estaban haciendo ahora un verdadero esfuerzo por no lanzarse contra Danzo ya que despues de todo había algo que el hombre había dicho y que le había sentado muy mal: Los ninjas son herramientas de usar y tirar. Por mucho que Danzo quisiera opinar eso, esa información no era del todo exacta y a decir verdad esa información solo era una forma de mosquear aun mas si era posible a los clanes ya que a nadie le gusta en realidad que le digan que en cualquier momento puede dejar de ser útil y por tanto podía deshacerse de ellos, como además ellos pensaban que si Narutoera una herramienta entonces no querían imaginarse lo que serian sus hijos a la imagen de Danzo en estos momentos ya que Naruto era de utilidad por ser el jinchuriki para el hombre sin embargo en la mente del hombre entonces los otros niños debían ser solo ganado por el momento algo que obviamente no le había sentado muy bien a los cabezas de clan

El Daimyo pensó detalladamente en los animos en que estaba toda la sala y llego a la conclusión que la mejor opción era terminar esta reunión o de lo contrario el anciano jefe así como sus amigos podrían acabar muertos por las manos de Hiruzen y los cabezas de clan, no le importaba en realidad pero quería evitar el derramamiento de sangre al máximo así como cualquier posible molestia de los en estos momentos pocos amigos políticos que tenia Danzo bien situados por todo el capitolio por lo que pensó que la mejor opción era terminar de una buena vez la reunión: ´´Anciano Shimura, a pesar de que sus ideas pueden sonar lo mas sensatas y adecuadas para Konoha usted debe recordar exactamente cual es su lugar. El consejo esta para ayudar al gobierno principal que es el Hokage, esto no es una democracia es una dictadura militar en la que la voz y la palabra del Hokage son absolutas. Su constante incursión en un tema tan sensible como es la capacitación del joven Uzumaki demuestra que usted no acepta estas posiciones y que se cree con el perfecto derecho de tratar de convencer a la gente de que sus soluciones son mejores para la sociedad en su conjunto. Dejeme una vez mas decirlo: No tiene ni voz ni voto. Tu solo eres un consejero y el consejero militar por lo que tu palabra solo puede ser en el sentido mas militar sin embargo este consejo jamás fue llamado para esto sino para explicar y apaciguar a los jefes de los clanes de una situación que ha ocurrido. Usted también ha tratado de convencer a este consejo o mas bien al Hokage de que el heredero uzumaki debe dársele en custodia por lo que de esta forma es una herramienta pero permítame recordarle que Uzumaki Naruto viene de la línea real y principal del clan Uzumaki lo cual lo situa en una de las posiciones mas relevantes de toda Konoha posiblemente asique recuerde concejal que no se le permite hacer ninguna sugerencia de este tipo. Con esto dicho se levanta la sesión del dia de hoy con el asunto del clan Kurama tratado. Unkai-dono hágame el favor de retransmitir a su hermano mis decisiones así como las de Sarutobi y también infórmele de que antes de lo que pueda ser posible Jiraiya-dono vendrá a hacer una visita para sellar esa segunda personalidad``. Con sus palabras dichas el hombre que era el Daimyo de Hi no Kuni se levanto de su asiento mientras que los ninjas de su guardia personal lo estaban escoltando fuera del lugar

Para Hiruzen la reunión había sido mas que fructífera y podía decir que estaba en el buen camino. Habian bloqueado completamente a Danzo de cualquiera de sus ideas y habían dejado bien clara su posicion al que fue en su momento su mejor amigo. El anciano Hokage estaba también satisfecho de que su plan con respecto a la heredera del clan Kurama estuviera saliendo adecuadamente aunque lamentaba este primer incidente que casi podría haberle costado la vida a los padres de la niña. Por otro lado Hiruzen sabia que ahora tenia que volver a la realidad con el asunto de los Uchiha. No le gustaba admitirlo pero no podía confiar en demasiados de ese clan tal y como le había demostrado Fugaku, el hombre podía esconderlo bien pero podía ver las ambiciones detrás de su mirada y sabia muy perfectamente de sus panes para hacerse con la heredera Kurama ya fuera por un camino honesto o por medidas un tanto mas negativas. Hiruzen solo podía esperar que Fugaku no cometiera ese error que dibujaría la línea entre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal

Por otro lado estaba Danzo que salió de la reunión del consejo echando no solo humo sino deseando que algunas de las peores cosas pasaran a los que lo habían puesto en ridículo. No le gustaba admitirlo pero el Daimyo así como el Hokage lo habían anulado en todo lo que el había planteado y no le gustaba admitir que muy posiblemente lo habían planeado todo con antelación. No le gustaba porque significaba que lo habían leído como un libro algo que no podía soportar que nunca le pasara por lo que de ahí que ahora estuviera pensando su siguiente movimiento. Quizas el podría hacer que los Uchiha hicieran su pequeño golpe de estado, era obvio que fallarían pero seguramente Hiruzen moriría y por tanto el solo tendría que recoger los pedazos que sobraran algo que le colocaría como el perfecto Godaime Hokage. Si pronto sus ambiciones se cumpliriran y todos aquellos que se opusieran en su camino serian borrados del mapa no solo las aldeas sino también los inútiles de los Daimyos. Algo que no le gustaba pero como el futuro emperador de las naciones elementales el tenia que asegurarse de que el mundo entendía el concepto de que el era el único que tenia voz y voto

* * *

 **-Hospital de Konoha-**

El hospital de Konoha estaba teniendo uno de sus días mas movidos despues de todo lo que había pasado recientemente con el clan Kurama. Muchos de los médicos, enfermeras y cualquier persona con conocimiento medico estaba en realidad muy interesado en todo lo que estaba pasando, desafortunadamente ninguno de ellos estaba trabajando en este momento como el Doctor Akira que era el encargado personal de Hiruzen estaba realizando el trabajo personalmente porque en palabras del propio Hiruzen no se fiaba de las acciones de nadie mas o de cualquier persona que en realidad tratara de intentar hacer algo con Naruto. Mientras que el doctor Akira estudiaba a Naruto se daba cuenta también de determinados puntos siendo uno de ellos que el metabolismo de Naruto así como la reproducción celular de su cuerpo eran muy superiores a los de un humano normal y corriente lo cual le daba una amplia superioridad sobre otros ninjas y humanos, lo que mas había también llamado la atención a Akira es que la energia y sus niveles de chakra eran tremendamente superiores a la de cualquier persona conocida con el niño pese a ser siete años de edad el bien podía decir que tenia reservas de chakra de nivel jonin. Sabiendo todo esto Akira solo podía razonar que el joven Uzumaki ante el era como su madre y muy posiblemente llegaría a tener unas reservas de chakra descomunales que no podrían ser comparadas con nadie de Konoha. Fue también para Akira muy divertido porque sabia que en cuanto el niño se despertara lo mas probable es que hiciera todo en su mano para escaparse de el hospital ya que el niño si se parecía en algo a su madre entonces consideraría el hospital como el lugar públicamente enemigo para su salud. Cuanto mas pensaba en la mujer de pelo rojo del clan uzumaki de mayor tristeza se llenaba la mirada del doctor Akira como el quería a esa chica como a una hija y sabia que ella habría amado ser una madre en especial de un bebe tan lindo como fue Naruto cuando era un bebe aunque lo mas seguro es que hubiera utilizado a Minato para el pobre hombre hacer las tareas de limpiarle el pañal. Solo de pensar en todas las cosas buenas que podrían haber ocurrido solo hicieron que el hombre se llenara de mucha angustia

Fue en ese momento que un joven ninja con futuro en la medicina apareció en la habitación y su nombre era Kabuto Yakushi. El chico era un gran aspirante a medico y el sabia que cuando llegara a la edad suficiente que seria un gran maestro de medicina: ´´Disculpe doctor Akira estoy aquí por las muestras del paciente Uzumaki para ser llevadas a laboratorio``

Tambien tenia que decir que el chico era un maravilloso espia, casi pasando desapercibido y consiguiendo acceso a cualquier cosa debido a su posicion como ayudante y por su interés como futuro medico. El niño era muy bueno en lo que hacia el doctor mas viejo debía de admitirlo pero el hombre joven tenia que aprender varias lecciones: la primera es que el diablo sabe mas por viejo que diablo y al haber sobrevivido a dos de las guerras ninja el podía decir y presumir de saber mas que muchas otras personas por lo que el chico estaba muy lejos de engañar y de pasar todos los ideales de el como un agente medico que simplemente acababa de empezar. En segundo punto Akira era un sensor es decir podía sentir las reservas de chakra y un chiquillo de trece años con unas reservas de chakra que eran de nivel chunin alta y tan refinadas y controladas combinado con su expediente mediocre era solo una forma de alertar al cien por cien a Akira o a cualquier persona que sepa hacer su trabajo aunque viendo también la forma manipuladora del niño también podía decir que el niño era un maestro espia enseñado por dos profesores diferentes: Danzo y Orochimaru. El tendría que avisar de esto al Sandaime, bien podía valer la pena tenerlo por aquí mirando ya que el sabia que muy posiblemente el chico solo estaba aquí observando al detalle cada asunto y cada cosa y por supuesto el ADN de un Uzumaki debía ser algo tremendamente irresistible para su dueño y señor: ´´Disculpe doctor Akira pero estoy aquí por las muestras de Uzumaki para llevarlas a laboratorio, algo acerca de querer entender mejor su anatomía y asegurarse de que el niño tiene todos los anticuerpos especificados por la cartilla medica``

Akira miro por un momento al chico y dedujo que en vez de matarlo de inmediato era mejor usarlo: ´´No hace falta ya me he hecho cargo de dicha tarea puedes retirarte kabuto en este momento no hay mas necesidad de ti por lo que puedes tener un descanso y disfrutar del dia``

Despidiendo de esta manera al joven espia Akira volvió a su trabajo de tratar de redondear el máximo posible del hospital así como hacer saber a Hiruzen quienes de los médicos en el hospital verdaderamente merecían el puesto en el que estaban así como saber a quien servia cada medico. No hay que dejarse engañar, los espias médicos son lo mas común del mundo ya que resulta que un medico tiene acceso a muchas cosas que algunos otros solo pueden imaginar de ahí porque estaba elaborando una lista del personal total de los que trabajaban allí y por suerte solo había descubierto tres puede que cuatro espias en total algo bastante bueno viendo como Orochimaru y Danzo siempre habían tratado de tener las ventajas en todos los asuntos, con eso el también saco un Senbon y lo lanzo a un insecto que se había colado a través de la ventana, cualquier persona normal podría pensar que solo era un bicho pero los bichos no se deshacen cuando se mueren y se convierten en tinta

Mientras tanto Kabuto estaba saliendo del hospital y estaba maldiciendo a Akira con toda clase de tipo de pestes. El chico no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de conseguir en forma de mestras de ADN de un Uzumaki del linaje real (Kabuto había escarbado lo suficiente para averiguar este pequeño detalle aunque Danzo fue también muy colaborador) y solo por las acciones de Akira todo el plan se había jodido. El sabia que los Uzumaki gozaban de poderes mas alla de lo que nadie podría imaginarse pero había una razón mas para querer todo esto en realidad y es el poder de los Uzumaki, el poder de domar a los Biju. Tanto el como orochimaru se habían encontrado mas que tentados con este poder y no podían dejar de imaginarse este poder en sus manos por lo que de ahí también sus intentos de hacerse con este ADN como el esperaba que le diera la oportunidad perfecta para estudiarlo y por tanto saber cual era el secreto detrás de las habilidades de los miembros del clan Uzumaki. Pero ahora no podría volver a pedir a Akira acerca de los Uzumaki como el sabia que el hombre era conocido por estar siempre en alerta máxima y sospechar de todos aquellos que hacen demasiadas preguntas en lo que se refiera a un paciente, ahora por desgracia el tendría que enfocarse en otras cosas como era la investigación de los miembros de otros clanes, quizás encontraría algo interesante pero el lo dudaba de manera muy firme ya que despues de todo no había en realidad nada de valor en Konoha que Orochimaru o Danzo no hubieran explotado anteriormente por lo que solo podía seguir con su camino y hacer su vida esperando que en algún momento se le presentase una vez mas la oportunidad perfecta para hacerse con aquello que tanto quería su amo: la inmortalidad

Mientras en una azotea un ninja con todo el cuerpo cubierto de negro y una mascara de lo que parecía ser un águila estaba observando atentamente todo lo que había pasado hasta que su insecto había sido asesinado por el doctor. No le gustaba fallar en sus misiones y el podía presumir de ser uno de los mejores agentes de Danzo de ahí también porque se le había pedido averiguar el máximo posible de las muestras de ADN tomadas a Uzumaki Naruto. El podía entender perfectamente esta misión ya que su querido maestro siempre ha estado obsesionado con el clan Uzumaki, siempre los ha odiado y siempre ha pensado que este clan tenia los mayores secretos del mundo ninja por lo que de ahí que el hombre quisiera por todos los medios hacerse con ellos mas que nada porque su ambicion no debía ser negada: Eliminar a los Uzumaki de los libros de historia. Era una ambicion un tanto complicada ya que el sabia perfectamente que para hacer eso había que eliminar del cuadro al joven uzumaki y el sabia que eso no iba a pasar jamás de los jamases por lo que en estos momentos las ambiciones del clan Shimura tendrían que esperar. Y pensando en su maestro el sabia que debía volver en este mismo momento a su padre ya que despues de todo no había descubierto nada de importancia en lo que se refería al niño Uzumaki y sospechaba que iba a ser imposible mientras Akira siguiera con vida y aunque Danzo quería información el hombre no pondría en riesgo los niveles de seguridad de Konoha por conseguir esta información ya que desde que Tsunade no estaba aquí el era el ninja medico mas competente en realidad

Mientras ocurria todo esto y estos tres presonajes estaban tomando sus decisiones y tramando sus planes o realizando sus misiones había alguien que estab observando detalladamente a Naruto Uzumaki: Hinata Hyuga. La niña había venido tan pronto como supo que Naruto estaba ingresado (de hecho había aplastado a uno de los miembros mas egocéntricos de la rama principal del clan Hyuga porque el imbécil pensaba que era una buena idea interponerse en su camino por lo que la niña decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era tomar sus acciones y llegar lo mas rápido que podía hasta Naruto) y lo había estado observando detalladamente, la joven niña no se había separado del que era su salvador así como su mejor amigo y seria un dia muy frio en el infierno que ella en realidad dejaría que alguien entrara a molestarlo. Ella había demostrado una notable mejoría en su estilo de lucha desde que Naruto había estado cerca de ella y lo usaría para mantenerlo a salvo. Habia visto como un joven de cabello plateado y gafas miraba a Naruto con lo que era avaricia y ella se negaba despues de esto dejar a su mejor amigo solo al alcance de semejantes bestias que trataran de hacer cualquier cosa con el. Hinata mientras se dejo también sentir el chakra calido de Naruto ya que resultaba que el chakra que este emitia era lo que uno podía llamar como la sensación mas calida e impresionante que cualquier persona podría jamás imaginar y ella estaba a punto de dejar que nadie la quitara de esta sensación tan buena (seria un dia muy frio en el infierno) por lo que se tumbo al lado de Naruto y dejo que el mundo de los sueños la llevara mientras que estaba allí con su amigo. Y observando desde detrás de la puerta estaba Hyuga Hiashi que no podía dejar de reir aunque también enfurecerse (se reia por lo angelical que su hija parecía mientras que quería solamente destrozar el cuerpo de naruto por estar tan cerca de su princesa) estaba a punto de hacer algo cuando una mano lo engancho del oído y lo empezó a sacar del lugar: ´´Lo siento mi amor pero no voy a dejar que espíes el momento tan tierno que Hinata y Naruto están disfrutando por lo que te vienes conmigo, tienes mucho papeleo que hacer``

* * *

 **-Paisaje Mental De Naruto-**

Kurama estaba muy contento de cómo las cosas estaban saliendo en realidad para su buque. El niño tenia una increíble cantidad de potencial y el podía decir que cuando llegase el momento oportuno y le enseñara el Kage Bunshin entonces el niño mostraría todo su verdadero potencial y habilidad. Estaba contento porque tal y como el pensó Naruto había desbloqueado el Mokuton, el sabia que podría hacerlo por la pequeña ayuda cuando se la dio pero una cosa es esperar que el niño captara los fundamentos de un jutsu de madera sin ninguna dificultad como lo hizo. Si bien eso de dejarlo inconsciente es algo que tendrían que trabajar al máximo posible porque no podía ser que el niño se quedara inconsciente cada vez que el utilizaba un jutsu. Por todo lo demás Kurama no podía evitar sentirse satisfecho por lo que había conseguido y ahora sabia que era el momento de empezar con los preparativos mas urgentes aunque antes había que despertar al pequeño niño ya que aunque ha tenido un buen momento de sueño ellos dbian en realidad tener una pequeña charla acerca de lo que iba a pasar a partir de ahora: **´´Despierta Naruto es el momento adecuado de que nosotros dos tengamos una mas que adecuada charla acerca de lo que te espera de a partir de ahora en el futuro``**

Kurama vio como el niño que estaba tumbado muy comodamente en un trozo de hierva se empezó a despertar, no podía culparlo de querer quedarse dormido despues de todo ya que tenia que admitir que la hierva del paisaje mental era increíblemente comoda y el mismo se negaba en algunos momentos a dejar esa superficie comoda solo por tener que levantarse Kami sabia que el era un poco de un vago cuando era la hora de dormir a decir verdad (es cierto Kurama era sobre todo de los que les gusta dormir ante cualquier cosa y no le gustaba nada ser despertado si no es por una razón de mucho peso por lo que es mejor dejarlo normalmente tranquilo): **´´Vamos Naruto es hora de despertar en serio mas tarde te dejare quedarte tumbado sobre la hierva si eso es lo que quieres pero ahora te tienes que levantar para que podamos tener una charla entre tu y yo``.** La insistencia de Kurama estaba teniendo el efecto deseado como poco a poco Uzumaki se empezó a despertar aunque no de muy buena gana por supuesto

Mientras el niño se despertaba Kurama estaba recordando sin ningun problema que era el asunto que era tan importante como para despertar al niño lo antes posible y es que la verdad es que tenia que hablar con el sobre el Mokuton. Por mucho que no le gustara admitirlo la línea de sangre de Hashirama era posiblemente una de las mas poderosas de todas las naciones elementales sino es la mas poderosa y el tenia que asegurarse de que el niño la manejara en toda su extensión. A diferencia de lo que mucha gente podía pensar o creer el Mokuton no era la simple combinación de Doton y Suiton porque lo que pasa cuando combinas ambos elementos no es que obtienes la madera sino que obtienes barro, así de simple y sencillo por lo que de ahí que el Kyubi sabia que todos los intentos de recrear Mokuton siempre habían sido un fracaso. De hecho el Mokuton había sido usado antes por otro ser humano así como un conjunto de seres totalmente diferente. El Mokuton consistía en la adicion de agua a la tierra y añadirle energia Yang, algo increíblemente difícil ya que resulta que para que tenga éxito se necesitaba algo muy importante y serio: Una gran cantidad e energia vital. El usuario debía ser una persona que prácticamente rebosara de vida ya que de lo contrario el elemento no se desarrollaría en su máximo potencial por lo que de ahí que en muchos casos fuera nada mas que un fracaso ya que muy pocos eran los que podían decir que han nacido con una semejante fuerza de vida: Asura y Hashirama eran los dos únicos miembros del clan Senju que en realidad habían nacido con esa cantidad necesaria de energia. Con todo eso no es solo lo mas importante sino que lo mas importante es ¿Qué es el Mokuton? Y la respuesta es que es la capacidad de moldear la vida misma por lo que de ahí que se considere el subelemento mas poderoso de todos ya que resulta que es gracias a este elemento en particular que se puede manejar y manipular la vida al libre antojo en forma y representación de madera y de ahí porque Senju Hashirama era capaz de conseguir elevar todo un bosque cuando el realizaba el Subelemento en cuestión ya que esta era la ventaja de su poder

´´Hey Kurama ¿Qué es eso que tanto necesitas discutir que no me puedes dejar dormir tranquilamente?``

Naruto estaba teniendo un buen sueño a decir verdad y no entendía porque motivo el quería que se despertara lo antes posible. Fue en ese mismo momento que poco a poco los recuerdos de lo que paso en la finca Kurama se empezaron a filtrar en su cerebro y supo lo que había hecho: Mokuton. El no sabia muy bien todo el proceso o como lo había hecho pero lo que si que podía decir es que era lo mas impresionante que había hecho en su vida y que solo podía esperar para empezar a manipular este elemento en cuestión ya que el podía decir que seria gracias a dicho elemento que el estaría mas cerca de cumplir con su sueño de ser un gran Hokage así como de tener un clan con una característica única. Si el solo podía imaginarse a pequeños niños como el levantando arboles a diestro y siniestro para poder burlarse de todas las personas, seria su mayor broma y travesura hasta la fecha por lo que el podía decir. Sin embargo el fue llevado de vuelta a la realidad cuando Kurama hizo un sonido como irritado: ´´¿Qué pasa Kurama? Ya estoy despierto por lo que puedes ver por lo que ¿podrias decirme que es lo que pasa que es tan sumamente importante como para montar semejante jaleo?``

Naruto no entendía porque Kurama estaba con tantas ansias de hablar y molestarlo ya que el podía decir que sino fuera por esto el Biju lo habría dejado dormir tranquilamente y sin montar mucho jaleo aunque mientras que el pensaba en lo que era dormir todavía podía sentir las ganas de gruñir de Kurama por lo que decidió prestarle el maximo de atención posible para que no se pusiera mucho mas gruños, dios sabe que el Biju cuando estab gruñon no había quien lo aguantara y no pararía hasta que se le metió en la cabeza a Naruto todas las cosas que el pensó que debía tener mas que claras. Por esa misma razón Naruto se puso serio por fin lo cual fue también un alivio para Kurama

 **´´Por fin te pones serio y no se si te das cuenta pero esto solo significa que estamos en necesidad de mayor precaucion de ahora en adelante``.** Cuando Kurama hablo se dio cuenta de que Naruto no parecía entender lo que el quería decir lo cual le hizo querer jurar en voz alta por el niño no darse cuenta de la seriedad del asunto en el que se encontraban

 **´´Niño dejame decírtelo de esta forma, ahora mas que nunca estas en peligro. Con este poder desbloqueado y pronto a ser utilizado es muy posible que considerables enemigos aparezcan con la intención de usarte para sus propias ideas y planes por lo que de ahí que debemos que estar mas alerta que nunca, también has de tener en cuenta que la gente de tu propia aldea podría hacer muchas cosas para arruinar tu entrenamiento ninja``**

Naruto no entendía lo que Kurama quería decir ya que el podía entender lo que aparecieran multiples enemigos interesados en su linaje mas especial y poderoso pero eso no quería explicar porque motivo el iba a ser el blanco de gente en el pueblo que querria asegurarse de que sus limites y habilidades estén bloqueadas en su máximo potencial: **´´Naruto piensa en lo siguiente. Eres la primera persona con tener el Mokuton despues del Shodaime Hokage lo cual te convierte en un blanco de todos aquellos que quieren las líneas de sangre para ser dominadas y bajo su pleno control. Estas personas no solo están ahí fuera sino que además también las hay por aquí dentro en la aldea ya que al ser el primero en nacer con esta línea de sangre muchos pensaran que es muy posible que sea hereditaria, la mejor forma de asegurarse de que la descendencia que tengas con esta línea de sangre sea controlada es por medio de que tu seas mas débil no solo físicamente sino psicológicamente por lo que obviamente van a buscar todos los medios para controlarte. Ten en cuenta Naruto que el poder detrás de esta línea de sangre es algo realmente buscado por muchos, diablos yo podría imaginarme que muchas personas deben estar en realidad interesadas por este enorme poder y solo con pensar en la gente de Konoha hay que recordar que esta Danzo que por si bien no lo puedes recordar de nuestras lecciones es junto con los Uchiha uno de los mayores enemigos que podrías imaginarte por lo que espero de tu parte una gran cantidad de atención a todos aquellos que se puedan convertir en una amenaza porque puede que no lo sepas pero el destino de ambos esta sellado si uno de nosotros cae``**

La explicación de Kurama fue todo lo que el joven Uzumaki necesito mara asustarse verdaderamente ya que no podía imaginarse en serio que hubiera tanta gente empeñada en conseguir el Mokuton o al menos fue así hasta que cayo en un recuerdo en concreto muy importante: El embajador de Kumo. El hombre había tratado de secuestrar a Hinata porque tenia la línea de sangre Byakugan, ella era conocida en toda Konoha como la heredera del clan Hyuga y por si eso no fuera suficiente ella también era una de las jóvenes con mas influencia debido a sus padres. Por lo que solo de pensar en lo que podría pasarle a el en caso de que se enterasen de que tiene el Mokuton y solo podía pensar en como Kumo estaría apuntando hacia el con la intención de capturarlo para convertirlo en una maquina de cria (Kurama se había pasado un dia entero para explicarle las malas artes de los pueblos ninjas cuando encuentran líneas de sangre interesantes pero un solo portador de estas) Naruto estaba mas que dispuesto ahora a llevar en secreto absoluto cualquier cosa que descubriera acerca de su línea de sangre ya que solo podía imaginarse la reacción del mundo a esto. Por otro lado Naruto recordaba muy bien de sus clases con Kurama acerca de los diferentes hombres en Konoha que estaban interesados en su línea de sangre Mokuton: Danzo y Fugaku Uchiha. Según Kurama Danzo era el típico hombre que estaba esperando en realidad la oportunidad para saltar a por el primer premio, no le importaba estar escondido en las sombras y no se guardaría ante nada por conseguir su objetivo lo cual llevo al pobre Uzumaiki a pensar que podía estar en la vista de un hombre obsesionado en exceso. Por otro lado estaba Fugaku Uchiha que era en opinión de Kurama según lo que sabia de su tiempo en su madre que se trataba de un energúmeno que solo quería poder, que pensaba en que todo aquello que implicara el poder de otros debe ser dado a el y a su clan de manera inmediata y que bajo ningun concepto nadie mas que el tenia permiso para adquirir todo aquello que era fascinante en el mundo. Naruto no sabia quien de los dos era peor pero lo que tenia muy claro es que ambos hombres lo querían tener bajo control de manera abusiva y solo de pensar en que el tiene el Mokuton y es aprendido por estos hombres le daba una sensación muy desagradable por lo que estuvo de acuerdo con Kurama y pensó que lo mejor era encontrar una forma de ocultar su línea de sangre del clan Uchiha en lo máximo posible para que nadie lo utilizara contra el nunca

Kurama estaba contento que la mente de Naruto trabajara tan deprisa porque el podía decir sin ningun problema que esa mente maravillosa ya estaba pensando en las formas de salir de este pequeño problema que tenian que resolver con Fugaku Uchiha y Danzo Shimura aunque sinceramente Kurama tenia varios otros enemigos en mente que podían tratar de sacar provecho a esta situación. Por un lado estaba el Raikage, el hombre era bien sabido por ser un hombre con problemas en aceptar que alguien tenia algo que el no tenia por lo que obviamente si el hombre lo veía como un mal necesario seguramente enviaría alguien a por Naruto para obtener el poder del Mokuton y del ultimo Uzumaki por lo que eso dejaba bien claro un enemigo. Los civiles eran otro enemigo, Kurama no era tonto y sabia la manera de pensar de las masas ya que cuando estas personas se dieran cuenta del increíble potencial de Naruto tratarían por todos y cada uno de los medios atarlo con una de sus hijas para así lograr un mayor estatus social, por supuesto un buen ninja rara vez se relaciona con los civiles sin embargo lo que es obvio es que los civiles tratarían de ganarse el lado bueno de Naruto por todos los medios disponibles a su alcance y sin importar cuanto daño puedan hacer. Finalmente estaba el enemigo que mas temia: Obito. El no era tonto ni estúpido ya que sabia perfectamente que Obito podría tratar por todos y cada uno de los medios disponibles para hacerse con Naruto antes de tiempo si se descubria que tenia el Mokuton ya que el hombre poda ser muchas cosas pero tonto no era si el supo exactamente cuando decidir para atacar a Konoha como lo hizo el diez de octubre asique el tenia mas que claro que no quería que este energúmeno se acercara a Naruto hasta que el joven estuviera listo y preparado. Con todo esto en mente Kurama sabia que su jinchuriki tendría que hacer increíbles esfuerzos para sobrevivir dia a dia en esta vida y que no iba a ser una vida tan fácil y comoda como había sido la de sus predecesoras (incluso si Kushina había tenido algo de malestar durante su tiempo en Konoha al principio esto no iba a sr nada comparado con lo que se avecinaba para Naruto) por lo que Kurama simplemente llego a la conclusión de que lo mejor seria por todos los medios de darle a Naruto un entrenamiento tan infernal que lo hiciera mas fuerte lo antes posible. Si por Kurama fuera esto no se haría pero el sabia que tenian poco tiempo y tenian que usarlo al máximo porcentaje para que de esta forma Naruto estuviera perfectamente preparado para lo que se le viniera encima, le daba pena porque era un niño y en su opinión los niños deberían de crecer al ritmo que se marca para los niños y no tan deprisa y rápido debido a solo y únicamente estaban en peligro pero por desgracia el peligro al que se enfrentaba Naruto era mayor y mas grande a lo que nada que se haya enfrentado nunca antes alguien a su edad

 **´´Escuchame bien Naruto porque a decir verdad lo que te tengo que decir es un asunto verdaderamente muy serio y no creo que tengamos voz en el asunto en realidad. Vas a estar expuesto a una gran cantidad de peligro, los enemigos que tienes en este momento son mas fuertes y poderosos de lo que tu te podrías llegar a imaginar por lo que sinceramente debes de hacer un monton de esfuerzo. Vas a sudar y llorar sangre, el entrenamiento al que te vas a poner va a ser tan terrorífico que cualquier otra persona que tratara de realizarlo posiblemente pensaría que estas en el infierno cada dia la pregunta ahora que tengo para ti es la siguiente ¿estas dispuesto a pasar por el mismísimo infierno y decir que estas allí de vacaciones? O ¿prefieres que vaya suave contigo solo porque eres un niño y por tanto no esforzarte tanto ni llevarte a tus verdaderos limites?``**

Kurama se quedo mirando fijamente a Naruto que estaba realmente cayado y muy serio en estos momentos pensando exactamente en que es lo que debía hacer ya que el niño seguramente tenia sus dudas acerca de este tipo de entrenamiento de hecho el no lo culparía por tener dudas de semejante tortura que le esta esperando en realidad ya que el podía decir sin problema alguno que el entrenamiento que le esperaba era sin lugar a dudas una expresión misma de lo que es el infierno pero el necesitaba que Naruto aceptara esto por si mismo, el no podía simplemente decirle como hacerlo o los métodos a hacer de esto sino que era el propio niño el que tenia que decir que ahí estaba el para soportar todo ese infierno que el le iba a lanzar y aun así mantenerse de pie

´´¿por quien me tomas Kurama? Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto Senju, soy el descendiente del glorioso clan Uzumaki, soy el heredero de la voluntad de fuego, soy el poder que se colocara por delante de todos aquellos que piensen en lastimar a mis amigos y soy aquel que hara todo lo que sea necesario para asegurarse de que lo que mas valoro siga en pie incluso cuando lo demás este tirado en el suelo por lo que desde este mismo momento te estoy diciendo que si es el infierno a lo que me vas a enfrentar entonces traelo. Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto y te lo voy a decir lo mas claro que pueda y es que el infierno es mejor prepararse para mi visita personal porque en caso de no estar listos para ella entonces son ellos los que realmente lo van a pasar muy mal``

Cuando Naruto termino de indicar lo que significaba para el el infierno o lo que era el entrenamiento infernal el Kyubi solo podía poner una sonrisa tremendamente contenta en su rostro ya que despues de todo esto era simplemente magnifico en su buena opinión, no solo su jinchuriki tenia el atrevimiento y el valor de enfrentarse a todo lo que hiciera falta sino que además el no parecía dudar en absoluto en hacer lo que sea necesario para conseguir lo que buscaba, simplemente su jinchuriki era maravilloso y podía decir de su mirada que el fuego que ardia en el era el mismo fuego que se necesita para mantener ardiendo el mismísimo sol, solo por todo esto el ya se sentía perfectamente con este pequeño niño y solo podía pensar en lo bien que se lo iba a pasar en su educación, bueno no era tan tonto como para ponerlo a entrenar desde el principio en lo mas duro que se le podía ocurrir pero lo que si que tenia mas que claro es que su jinchuriki era sin lugar a dudas alguien que iba a llegar lejos (si al entrenamiento infernal que Kurama se le había ocurrido le añadías por supuesto la fiereza y las ganas de demostrarse a si mismo que el tenia así como el linaje del que venia entonces ya tenias de por si un guerrero mas que digno y alguien que iba a demostrar ser mas alla de lo que nadie mas podría llegar a imaginarse por lo que de ahí que el estuviera tan satisfecho) mientras que Kurama pensaba en la idea de su entrenamiento infernal hubo sin embargo algo que entro en la mente de Naruto: ´´Kurama hay una pequeña cosa que me tiene muy desconcertado y me preguntaba si podrías orientarme con esto``

Obviamente cuando Kurama escucho las palabras de Naruto de inmediato se centro en el ya que era raro que el se preocupara en el sentido de cualquier cosa: ´´Veras durante un tiempo me he preguntado una cosa y es debido a que siempre que vemos a jiji te burlas porque el no usa el Kage Bunshin ¿te importaría explicarme por que es esto?``

Kurama miro muy interesado a Naruto porque había hecho en verdad una pregunta magnifica algo que muy pocos se le podría haber ocurrido a decir verdad: **´´Naruto ell Kage Bunshin es una técnica basada en chakra Yang que permite al usuario para crear clones solidos. La razón por la que me brulo de Hiruzen es porque tenia al alcance de su mano la mejor forma de tener el papeleo terminado y hecho y sin embargo el hombre mayor en vez de usarlos lo hace a mano y antes de que preguntes que es lo que lo diferencia de cualquier tipo de clon es que el Kage Bunshin devuelve al lanzador de dcho jutsu todos los recuerdos ganados por la copia``**

Cuando Kurama había terminado de explicar lo que se refería a Naruto acerca del kage Bunshin tuvo la satisfacción de ver al pobre Naruto quedarse con la boca completamente desencajada y supo que si quería rematarlo tenia que elegir con cuidado las palabras adecuadas a continuación: **´´Por tanto el Kage Bunshin es posiblemente una de las mejores técnicas para lo que es espionaje y tratar de averiguar lo máximo posible acerca de las posibles amenazas. Pero en tu caso es mas bien por otro motivo y que este jutsu seria perfecto para ti ya que resulta que el Kage Bunshin hace que todo lo que aprendes con los clones vuelva a ti or lo que imagina que lo usas para el entrenamiento. Eso significaría que en meses puedes haber conseguido lo que solamente podrías conseguir normalmente en años. Practicamente el Kage Bunshin para ti o el Moku Bunshin es algo así como tu herramienta para hacer trampa y aprender mas deprisa y rápido de lo que nadie se podría esperar``**

Cuando Kurama había terminado de hablar el pobre Uzumaki estaba completamente ahora desmayado por la información que había obtenido en estos momentos, fácilmente podría conseguir un entrenamiento de años en cuestión de meses quizás menos tiempo, solo de pensar en todo lo que podía aprender y en todo lo que podía hacer le hacia casi querer dar un salto en el aire y ponerse a gritar como un loco por haber conseguido lo mas importante e impresionante en la via se preguntaba si había alguien que se podría conseguir molesto porque el avanzara tan rápido y deprisa (sin saberlo Naruto dos niños uno con los ojos blancos y otro con los ojos negros sintieron la tentación de estornudar y de maldecir por algún caso a los jóvenes rubios de ojos azules)

Mientras que Naruto estaba pensando en la velociad que podría tomar su entrenamiento Kurama estaba pensando en otras cosas igual de importantes como eran la situación a la que podría traer esto a Naruto. Según sus cálculos Naruto podía ser capaz de hacer cerca de veinte Moku bunshins lo cual equivale a cien Kage Bunshins, si bien en cantidad los Kage Bunshins superaban a los Moku hay que tener mas claro que los Moku eran capaces de llenar sus propias reservas de chakra y que durante el tiempo que durasen podían realizar otras técnicas como seria el caso de que mientras que duren por el dia los Moku Bunshin hacen cada uno diez Kage Bunsin y luego ellos se dedican simplemente a recuperar el chakra perdido. En resumidas cuentas Kurama se dio cuenta fácilmente de que su barco podía llegar a convertirse cuando hubiera salido de la academia ninja en un verdadero titan por encima de los demás mortales lo cual solo lo hacia verdaderamente contento ya que podía imaginarse la cara de los Uchiha: **´´Naruto creo que es hora de que te vayas de nuevo al mundo real, mañana cuando estes totalmente recuperado pidele al viejo mono que te lleve al complejo Senju para que podamos estudiar en el máximo posible todo acerca del Mokuton ya que dudo considerablemente que el hombre que utilizaba la madera dejara fuera del complejo cualquier información acerca de este estilo de ninjutsu``**

Cuando Kurama había terminado de hablar Naruto desapareció de su paisaje mental dejando al zorro solo para poder pensar mejor en las diferentes cosas que el tenia que aclarar en su mente. No era de extrañar para el Biju ahora muchas cosas y que necesitaban investigación inmediata

* * *

 **-Habitacion Hospital-**

Naruto empezó a desprtarse cuando sintió un pequeño cuerpo muy cerca del suyo junto con un olor a lilas lo cual indicaba para Naruto que no estaba solo en su cama, el se giro para ver quien estaba con el y se quedo impresionado cuando vio a Hinata abrazado a el mientras dormía algo que era simplemente maravilloso porque podía decir que el rostro de Hinata parecía mas bien el rostro esculpido de un angel y que francamente le hacia cuestionarse como alguien había querido hacerle daño a ella por supuesto. Cuando empezó a acariciar su mejilla con la suya ella gano una expresión de alegría y se adentro mucho mas en el abrazo de Naruto el cual solo podía sonreir debido a lo increíblemente cariñosa que era Hinata (y obviamente el no sabia de lo territorial que podía ser la niña en cuestión lo cual un dia iba a descubrir dentro de no mucho tiempo a partir de ahora) y Naruto empezó a dormise abrazado a ella sin notar una presencia siniestra cerca de donde estaban ellos. Resultaba que al otro lado de la puerta observando a su hija desde lo que parecía ser un saco de dormir de campaña estaba Hyuga Hiashi que se negaba a dejar a su lindo bebe sin protección (por alguna extraña razón Hitomi había dejado a Hinata dormir en la misma cama del hospital a Hinata con el joven Naruto algo que en su mente no podía ser posible y que debeia ser vigilado en todo momento) además de que el no se fiaba de los impulsos bestiales de Naruto con su dulce hija ya que dios sabe lo que ese energúmeno de joven podría tratar de hacer con su linda niña en caso de verla a ella en una situación tan frágil e imposible de molestar. Cuando vio como su hija se estaba abrazando con mas fuerza al joven ya fue demasiado para el padre y decidió que era el momento adecuado para proteger la inocencia de su querida niña, estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación cuando sintió un miedo insoportable que amenazaba con destruir su mundo privado y personal, girándose se dio cuenta de que su amada esposa estaba allí: ´´querido es muy tarde y nuestra niña esta durmiendo ¿no iras a despertarla verdad?``. Hiashi se puso a negar esta afrmacion a gran velocidad: ´´Menos mal ahora vas a venir conmigo, necesito un buen masaje``

* * *

 **-Despacho Hokage: Mañana Siguiente-**

El Hokage estaba en estos momentos realizando el mas duro trabajo del mundo en forma de papeleo. Habia ocasiones en las que entendía porque el papeleo era tan condenablemente necesario, diablos el podía incluso aceptar que el puto papeleo era necesario para dirigir adecuadamente la aldea ¿pero por que cojones tiene que ser tan interminable? Hiruzen era una de las personas mas poderosas de las naciones elementales y sin embargo estaba aquí atascado sin encontrr una solución para su inmenso problema en forma de trabajo de papel, francamente era algo muy malo para su salud viendo como toda su autoestima no era mas que precisamente fuera de su mundo debido a ser incapaz de librarse de este feroz enemigo que no lo dejaba en paz. En el lado positivo Hiruzen había disfrutado de tener una adecuada reunión con Unkai que le había explicado detalladamente lo que había visto y como el Mokuton reaccionaba en realidad a Naruto. Era simplemente algo impresionante para enterarse de que el Mokuton parecía reaccionar con Naruto como si se tratara de un apéndice extra o una forma mas alargada de el y se preguntaba a que nivel seria capaz de ejercerlo el joven Uzumaki cuando fuera mas mayor. Otro asunto que también era considerablemente importante era el asunto mas serio de que Unkai debía mantener silencio del linaje legendario a lo que el hombre le había respondido que por Naruto haber salvado la vida de su hermano y de su esposa el clan Kurama o mas concretamente el iban a mantener en secreto acerca de la capacidad única de Naruto y no cobrarle en ningun sentido (era una manera perfecta de hacer chantaje al hombre mas mayor pero el se lo debía a Naruto). Con todo esto dicho el clan Kurama se había convertido (aunque eso todavía el joven Uzumaki no lo sabia) en uno de los aliados mas formidables y poderosos de Naruto y quizás en un futuro no muy lejano ellos podrían ser el apoyo necesario para Naruto en algunos temas mas incomodos o importantes como podrían ser los asuntos de los clanes o las peticiones de los diferentes consejos junto con el apoyo para ser Hokage. Mientras tanto que esto pasaba el estaba también contento de haber traido a Jiraiya para sellar Ido, no era algo imposible o difícil solo complicado debido a que se trata de una forma de pensamiento, sellarlo implico al aprendiz del Sandaime crear una junta que serviría con el objetivo de filtrar los malos pensamientos y la ira de Yakumo, ahora ella solo necesitaría en realidad la ayuda de los miembros del clan Yamanaka para conseguir lo que ella necesitaba en forma de entrenamiento mental ara poder estar lista para lo que sea que fuera que le pasara a ella en el futuro

Fue justo en ese momento que un Uzumaki Naruto entro por su puerta: ´´Esto Jiji ¿podemos hablar?``

Cuando Naruto hablo con esa timidez fue todo lo que el Sandaime necesito en realidad para saber que el chico verdaderamente necesitaba ahora su ayuda ya que el sabia como tremendamente de independiente que era el niño y sobre todo sabia como el chico no soportaba la limosna de nadie que lo rodeaba por lo que el Sandaime Hokage dejo de prestar atención al papeleo y se fijo en el que para el era un nieto en todo menos la sangre: ´´Jiji se que tu sabes lo que hice en la casa de los Kurama y me preguntaba si es que sabias alguna manera para poder entrenar en estas capacidades realmente únicas. Te prometo que si tu me ayudas yo buscare una forma de devolverte el favor``

Cuando Naruto termino de hablar el Sandaime solo podía sonreir al ver al niño en pensar en alguna supuesta forma de ofrecerle ayuda a cambio de el recibir un pequeño apoyo, le recordaba exactamente a un jovencito Minato y Kushina cuando venían a su despacho con importantes preguntas. Solo esperaba que su ayuda no implicara mover los pilares de papeleo como hacían aquellos dos monstruitos ya que si veía muy cerca de el esos malditos apeles lo mas seguro es que los consumiría en sus justas llamas de ira y venganza que le impedían leer su librito Naranja. Pero para que el niño supiera que el había hecho algo que se supone que no debe ser capaz de hacer tenia que dárselo al Kyubi y decir que estaba haciendo un trabajo increíble con la actitud de Naruto y que mas pronto o mas tarde el niño conseguiría su objetivo único de llegar muy lejos. Por lo que decidió que no haría ningun daño decirle al niño el posible lugar donde podía entrenarse para dominar el increíble poder que estaba corriendo por sus venas en este momento asique haciendo un sello de silencio el se preparo para hablar con el niño pequeño

´´Naru has de entender que el Mokuton no es un subelemento del que la gente tenga información así como así sino que se trata de un subelemento mas bien único y extraño que solo otra persona en este mundo ha utilizado por lo que espero que entiendas que no es tan simple o tan sencillo de entrenar en este estilo concretamente``

Cuando Hiruzen hablaba al menos podía decir que contaba con el total apoyo de su joven nieto y que el niño estaba prestando atención a todo lo que estaba diciendo lo cual ya era algo bueno porque sabia que había mocosos que no prestaban nada de atención cuando hablaba (sus tres alumnos era un ejemplo muy importante a tomar como sordos y personas que no hace ni caso) y por estas razones estaba ganando con su abuelo sustituto una gran cantidad de puntos en lo que se refiere al niño enterarse de la verdad: ´´Tambien has de entender que el Mokuton es aclamado como el linaje superior dentro de los subelementos y que todas las personas que se enfrentan a este subelemento han declarado que ha sido lo mas duro a lo que jamás se hayan enfrentado por lo que también espero que entiendas que por este mismo motivo tu estaras en una inmensa cantidad de peligro si corre el rumor de que puedes usarlo y no solo por las personas que están fuera de la aldea sino también de los ninjas que están dentro de la aldea ya que si se descubre tu afiliación con el clan Senju, junto con los Uzumaki y se establece una conexión con tres de los cuatro Hokages de Konoha será mas que posible entonces que muchos piensen que controlándote a ti contyrolaran el futuro de Konoha una cosa que es por desgracia una gran verdad``

Hiruzen espero un momento para ver si Naruto estaba captando adecuadamente toda la información que el le estaba transmitiendo ya que quería estar seguro cien por cien de que el niño entendía los peligros que se acercaban a el si no usaba adecuadamente estos poderes y habilidades. Cuando vio que el niño no dejaba de mirarlo muy seriamente decidió que era lo mejor en el interés del niño facilitarle la información: ´´El complejo Senju es como una pequeña ciudad, solo tienes que ir hasta el barriode los clanes y te encontraras que el complejo Senju tiene un muro de madera de roble de por lo menos unos siete metros, no trates de escalarla porque hay sellos que impiden esto junto con sellos que impiden que nadie entre a no ser que pases por la puerta principal. La entrada del complejo Senju esta sellada y la única manera que tienes para entrar es que seas un descendiente de Hasirama y Mito o algún otro miembro del clan Senju. A partir de ahí por desgracia estaras por tu cuenta ya que yo no se que mas te puedes encontrar ahí dentro``

Naruto estaba vertiginoso de saber exactamente como empezar su viaje para la formación del Mokuton y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada que su abuelo sustituto estaba echando a ls papeles y Naruto luego pensó en lo mal que debería ser para un hombre ya mayor el saber que tenia que perder mas tiempo de su vida en esto que en estar por ejemplo con Konohamaru por lo que decidió que era el momento perfecto para ayudar a su abuelo en este mismo momento: ´´Jiji como te prometi te voy a ayudar y te voy a ayudar diciéndote el mayor secreto de este mundo``

Cuando Hiruzen lo escucho se dispuso a escuchar atentamente para poder saber de esa forma cual era ese gran secreto: ´´La mejor forma de deshacerse del papeleo es con ayuda y como solo tu puedes hacerlo entonces necesitas a mas tu por lo que con el Kage Bunshin todo esta resuelto``. Mientras Naruto se iba si hubiera estado mirando a su querido abuelo se habría dado cuenta de la mirada que el pobre hombre mayor tenia

La situación para Hiruzen Sarutobi no podía ser mas problemática de lo que podía parecer. El nunca había caído en la cuenta de que había una solución para su mayor mal en la forma de algo tan simple y sencillo pero cuando su nieto Naruto menciono la solución perfecta para su problema el hombre solo podía pensar en una cosa: Era muy tonto. Hiruzen Sarutobi el aclamado profesor, dios de ninjas no había encontrado jamás de los jamases la respuesta para el papeleo y ahora se da cuenta de que la solución siempre estuvo a su alcance, siempre podría haberla realizado si el hubiera pensado mas detalladamente las cosas y se hubiera fijado en todo. El Kage Bunshin le permitiría aprender todo acerca de los diferentes formularios y contaria con la ayuda de mas manos para trabajar. Practicamente era una táctica genial para resolver este pequeño problema que era para el todo el trabajo de escribir a mano las diferentes cosas de los documentos así como leerlos detalladamente (uno nunca se puede fiar de la letra pequeña de los cojones, quien sabe la de cosas que estarían puestas en esas hojas con esas palabras) por lo que el hombre solo podía hacer lo que cualquier hombre en su lugar haría en estos momentos: Se golpeo la cara contra la mesa de manera repetida. Si un niño de siete años había sido capaz de ver lo que el no había sido capaz solo significaba verdaderamente que estaba entrando en la edad y que necesitaba retirarse y nombrar a una nueva persona para ocupar su puesto y lugar (de esta forma el podría pasar mas tiempo apreciando la buena literatura de su alumno Jiraiya). Estaba muy tentado para hacer de enviar a todos los jefes de los clanes acerca de que el había descubierto el secreto del papeleo, solo podía imaginarse sus caras de ira y sus suplicas para que el se apiadara de ellos y les rebelara semejante información (solo para negarse y reírse de ellos en ese momento por el ser libre y ellos no, francamente solo esperaba hacer eso) pero sabia que nunca es buena idea meterse con los jefes de clan (la mayoría estaban casados con mujeres que daban miedo y que se llevaban bien con su linda y amorosa hija) por lo que se lo pensó mejor y decidió que la mejor cosa que podía hacer era dejar todo esto como estaba y el solo seguir con su dia según lo planeado en la actualidad: Sin embargo cuando su mirada se poso en los papeles infernales el solto una risotada del mal (sus ANBU empezaban a pensar que estaba yendo senil) y realizo el jutsu del Kage Bunshin llamando a tres copias de el que se miraron entre si antes de lanzarse a por todas y cada una de las hojas malditas

* * *

 **-Compuestos De Clan: Compuesto Senju-**

Naruto estaba tranquilamente andando por la calle consciente de que estaba acercándose a su objetivo: El complejo Senju. Cuando caminaba no pudo evitar la mirada del complejo Hyuga que a diferencia del Senju que parecía algo así como una pequeña ciudad era mas bien parecido a una gigantesca casa en la que todos vivian juntos. El estaba tentado a pasar a ver a Hinata (despues de que ambos se despertaron ella se puso muy roja y el juraría que la niña había descubierto una técnica super secreta para moverse a velocidades inhumanas que harian ver como un caracol a su padre) pero algo le decía que en este mismo momento no era una buena idea de ir al complejo como si algo le indicara que podía tener un encuentro muy grave y serio (curiosamente Hiashi estaba observándolo desde lo alto de uno de los muros mientras que había pedido a uno de los miembros de la rama clan a preparar la espada ceremonial del clan Hyuga…o al menos habría sido así de no ser porque su esposa apareció de repente y empezó a perseguirlo con la intención de reeducar a su marido en sus tendencias sobreprotectoras que querían privarla de ver algo tan bonito como seria el matrimonio de su hija). Si Naruto sabia que en el fondo había tomado la decisión acertada de no acercarse al complejo Hyuga por lo que siguió fácilmente su camino para lo que era el distrito Senju y fue sorprendido porque lo que parecía ser una arboleda que actuaba como la barrera de perímetro, el podía sentir el chakra viniendo de cada uno de los arboles y podía decir que los arboles emitían una potente capa de barreras y de protección para evitar que nadie ajeno al clan pasara algo que a decir verdad Naruto tenia que apoyar porque estaba perfectamente de acuerdo con todo esto. Cuando el llego a la puerta del lugar que se podía ver que formaba parte de un muro de madera de roble el solo hizo lo que Kurama siempre le había explicado para poder pasar a través de cualquier sello que fue en este caso algo así como untarse su mano de sangre y colocarla sobre el símbolo del clan Senju en la puerta, a continuación se sintió como la barrera se retiraba por un poco y el pudo pasar. Fue gratamente sorprendido porque el distrito Senju parecía estar formado en su mayoría por cerca de treinta grandes mansiones o casas y el podía decir que solo de estas por lo menos una tercera parte estaba en realidad destinadas para acoger gente viviendo y que el resto eran mas bien como un lugar a parte o un lugar donde los Senju tenian diferentes negocios

Cuando paso por una de las mansiones se dio cuenta de que tenia el Kanji de Caidos en grande en la entrada de la casa y cuando el paso hacia delante fue sorprendido porque había filas con los nombres de cada uno de los Senju que había fallecido ya sea durante las guerras primarias entre Indra y Asura o las guerras de los clanes. Habia tantos fallecidos que fácilmente el pobre Naruto solo podía decir que esperaba que en el otro mundo encontrasen la paz ya que el sabia que la muerte puede ser el mundo en el que los muertos podían encontrar esa alegría que en la vida no aparecia. Curiosamente también dentro de las listas de personas que habían muerto había una mención en especial a los niños, al parecer alguien (aunque Naruto podía decir que fueron o Tobirama o Hashirama) había establecido las listas de fallecidos de distintas formas: Por un lado estaban los adultos, estos eran guerreros que habían fallecido luchando ya en su etapa mas o menos alta en su vida, dándoles de esta forma la oportunidad de poder vivir y apreciar en algo la vida. Por otro lado estaban los que habían sido niños, personas que no habían podido sentir la vida de la manera adecuada y que debido a la necesidad de los clanes por tener tropas habían sacrificado a los niños que eran el futuro de el clan. Esto no acababa ahí como había otro pequeño grupo dentro de los fallecidos que eran los que habían caído por la trampa y el engaño (esto tenia toda la pinta de haber sido hecho por Tobirama) el objetivo de esta lista era para mostrar a las futuras generaciones que el mayor enemigo de un ninja no es el que tenian delante sino el que se escondia en las sombras y que no parecía estar a punto de hacer nada. Cuanto mas leia las listas de caidos mas se dio cuena Naruto de lo inútil que era la guerra en verdad, pudo ver que los dos últimos nombres en ser añadidos fueron Nawaki Senju y Tobirama Senju. Naruto solo podía dar una plegaria y pedir que descansasen en la siguiente vida

Cuando Naruto salió de ese lugar que tenia tanta historia negativa llego a otro edificio que tenia el Kanji de Arsenal. Naruto quería mirar con atención todo lo que aquí pasaba porue no le vendría nada mal saber mas o menos como fabricar sus propias armas así como le vendría de perlas para la autosuficiencia. La fragua era considerablemente grande con el horno estar en el extremo de la habitación donde se fabricaban las armas diferentes. El pudo ver que aunque el horno no funcionaba los Senju habían encontrado una forma de hacer que este funcionara sin la necesidad de estar manteniendo alimentado a este con madera y fue todo gracias a un sello que se colocaba en la entrada del horno que conectaba con otro sello que estaba justamente repartido por todo el interior, luego se generaban calores de increíble magnitud que servían para calentar los metales y de esa forma poder convertir las menas de metal solido en metal liquido. Habia un Yunque que en vez de estar colocado en la mitad de la fragua estaba colocado exactamente justo al lado del horno junto con una balde lleno de agua con temperaturas muy frias gracias a otro sello que permite al agua estar en esas temperaturas sin llegar a congelarse. Lo siguiente que se podía ver eranlos diferentes moldes que había para las diferentes armas que uno quería hacer y crear para el uso futuro. Naruto pensó que seria una buena idea de obtener una gran cantidad de metal para la forja de armas de ahora en adelante como esto ayudaría seriamente a no tener que estar preocupado por lo que era la compra de las armas del pueblo (además de que había encontrado diversos libros acerca de la herrería así de cómo hacer los metales en la mejor forma por lo que de ahí que quisiera hacerlos por si mismo en vez de comprarlos de otra persona) viendo esto resuelto Naruto salió del edificio con la intención de entrar en otro de los edificios que obviamente no eran usados como una vivienda

El siguiente lugar en el que entro resulto tener el Kanji de Conocimiento. Naruto sabia de sus lecciones con Kurama que la gran verdad de este mundo es que la verdadera herramienta de los ninjas no era solo el poder destructivo sino que era el propio conocimiento lo que los hacia verdaderamente peligrosos por lo que de ahí que el diera una gran importancia en estos momentos a lo que tenia delante suya. Cuando Naruto entro se dio cuenta de que había diversas estanterías con kanjis diferentes que parecían indicar los diferentes campos del conocimiento que comprendían los Senju y que habían estado tratando de recopilar durante años: Herbolisteria, Clanes, Armas, Estrategias, Linajes, Leyes, Biju y climas y tterrenos. Cuando Naruto capto la cantidad tan grande de información que los Senju habían conseguido aquí solo podía pensar que con lo que tenia aquí delante el seria mas que capaz de prepararse de forma teorica hablando para lo que fuera que fuese a ocurrir en este mundo cuando decidiera tomar parte de las acciones y de todo el mundo en su cuestión absoluta. Naruto estaba tan impresionado por todo esto como lo estaba el propio Kurama, el Biju sabia que los Senju se habían molestado en tratar de aprender el máximo posible acerca de todo lo que los rodeaba ya que siempre habían sido de los de aprender de los errores del pasado así como de utilizar el conocimiento del presente y el pasado para un mejor futuro pero todo esto era algo que ni el propio Biju podía ni imaginarse, solo con tener todo esto el podía decir que Naruto tenia las posibilidades máximas de convertirse en alguien tremendamente temible y con el que seria algo difícil tratar a menos obviamente que el clan repartiese toda esta información algo que el sabia que Naruto no iba a hacer. Podia ser bueno y amable pero el no era tonto ni estúpido, el conocimiento es poder y eso en el mundo ninja es muy valioso

Cuando Naruto decidió visitar una ultima de los hogares que no tenian nada que ver con las viviendas se sorprendió gratamente cuando llego a una que ponía el Kanji de Historia. Naruto solo podía ver cuando entro con fascinación como un genjutsu de muestra de ilusión se ponía por toda la sala para mostrarle a Naruto lo que parecía ser la historia del clan Senju. Lo primero que se mencionaba y esto era verdaderamente importante era acerca del patriarca del clan: Asura Senju. La historia que hablaba de el no era nada como lo podrían describir los que estaban fuera. Directamente el genjutsu mostraba como Asura fue etiquetado como menos que útil en las artes ninja, el era considerado fuerte si pero no talentoso. Se vio como poco a poco llego a alcanzar en poder a su hermano pero no superarlo ya que eran caras de la misma monedad: Uno era el Yin y el otro era el Yang. Se mostro como Asura avanzo y avanzo por el mundo ganando amigos y creando vínculos hasta que llego el momento decisivo: La muerte de su padre. Fue un golpe brutal para el joven Senju ya que el solo quería estar cerca de su padre y hacerlo sentir orgulloso de sus habilidades, pero cuando supo que el fue el elegido para llevar a cabo su sueño Asura se dio cuenta de que su padre siempre fue orgulloso de el, lo cual solo causo que Naruto y Asura tuvieran lagrimas ya que eso es lo que siempre espera un hijo de un padre. Pero mas tarde vino el dolor, el dolor de la traición de Indra. Para Asura fue un insulto muy grave que Indra dejara de lado los deseos de su padre simplemente porque el creía que sabia mejor y simplemente por esto empezó lo que seria el ciclo del odio, un ciclo comenzado por los Uchiha que encadenaría a los descendientes de ambos hermanos en una espiral de dolor hasta que alguno hiciera lo que tenia que hacerse para detener dicha espiral. Naruto vio como el genjutsu le mostraba como ocurria poco a poco la historia de vida del clan Senju y que a pesar de todo nadie se podía poner para hacer lo que había que hacer: O reconciliar a los dos clanes o destruir a uno completamente. Finalmente llego la historia de Hashirama y pudo decir que el niño que Hashirama parecía tener el potencial para cerrar las heridas, tenia el potencial de hacer lo correcto y el junto con un joven Madara habrían conseguido convertirse en el puente necesario para salvar a ambos clanes de la espiral de odio y de dolor en la que estaban encerrados. Pero no pudo ser. Los familiares de ambos se interpusieron, la primera vez como niños, mas tarde los miembros de los clanes y finalmente Tobirama Senju dio los dos golpes finales a esa posibilidad: Mato a Izuna el hermano menor de Madara y al mismo tiempo hizo saber que Madara jamás podría ser Hokage porque el sabia de la desconfianza que se generaba y que no iba a mover ni un dedo por cambiar las masas. Una vez mas el circulo vicioso de lo que era la cadena del dolor se prolongo una vez mas y esta vez parecía terminar en lo que parecía ser la batalla del valle del fin. Fue en ese momento que el genjutsu se desvaneció mostrando a Naruto que en realidad estaba en lo que parecía ser una sala de estar tradicional japonesa salvo porque las paredes eran blancas. Justo cuando Naruto estaba a punto de salir de la sala vio un pequeño mensaje escrito: ´´ _La historia no esta definida, tiene comienzo y tiene final pero jamás se indica el camino a tomar. El camino puede ser corto y rápido o largo, agustioso y mas permanente. Joven Senju que has visto esto recuerda de donde vienes pero no dejes que eso te marque tu camino en la vida. Sigue tu camino por delante sin ningun momento arrepentirte de ese momento en especial pero recuerda esto también: El pasado alcanza a todos y llegara el momento que tendras que tomar una decisión. No es cuestión de salvar o destruir ya que uno no puede salvar lo que no quiere ser salvado pero tampoco puede destruir lo que es eterno, solo cumple con el camino que decidas tomar y jamás te arrepientas``._ Cuando Naruto había terminado de leer el mensaje se decidió a marcharse del edificio en cuestión porque el no le veía mas sentido a estar en el, en el lado positivo el podía decir que el clna Senju tenia un monton de historia en su espalda, pero en el negativo se dio cuenta de que posiblemente muchos de los errores cometidos por miembros del clan Senju los estaban llevando muy lejos

Mientras tanto en el sello Kurama estaba muy pensativo. Para el siempre fue curioso como se comportaron los descendientes de Asura y si tenia que decirlo los Uzumaki solian salir mas como Asura que los miembros del clan Senju pero claro había que entender que cada uno de los clanes vivian por sus propias normas y códigos y el Uzumaki si tenia algo en su favor que decir era que siempre habían vivido fiel a lo que creían correcto mientras que los Senju eran mas bien de adaptarse a todo lo que le echases encima de ahí porque los Uzumaki eran el único clan que todos los Biju jamás habían respetado sin importar lo que nadie mas pensara. Fue divertido ver en este momento también ver como la mente del joven Naruto estaba procesando todo esto porque podía decir sin ninguna duda que el niño no estaba viendo con buenos ojos a los Senju, pero quizás el había llegado fácilmente a la conclusión de que podía rehacer el clan, Minato podría haber sido el primero en hacerlo pero había muerto sin embargo Naruto era su hijo y también el de Kushina, las posibilidades de recrear la familia descendiente de Asura desde el principio estaba en sus manos en realidad

Naruto dejo de lado todo esto y se diriguio a la principal mansión de las tres que había dentro del distrito Senju. Era fácilmente el lugar mas hermoso y grande que Naruto jamás había visto y podía decir fácilmente que era el lugar idóneo para el clan Senju ya que gritaba Naturaleza por todas partes. La mansión era de estilo tradicional japonesa salvo por el concepto de que parecía ser un dos pisos, es decir que por un lado estaba la planta baja y por otro lado estaba la planta de arriba. Si se echaba un vistazo se podía ver que la madera del suelo de la mansión era negra pero no de un negro como algo malo sino de un negro de tranquilidad y de la noche lo cual solo hizo gritarle mas a Naruto de que la casa era el hogar perfecto para el y su futura familia. Cuando uno miraba las paredes de la casa se daba cuenta de que aunque parecía ser una madera mas fina en realidad se trataba de una demostración de belleza con las pinturas de multiples escenarios naturales por toda la pared de la mansión: Bosques, un lago, un paisaje montañoso, etc. Con todo esto visto Naruto podía decir fácilmente que el hogar era francamente perfecto y que no pensaba que nada ni nadie podría jamás decir que la casa podía ser comprada por nadie ya que su belleza no tenia precio. Cuando Naruto iba a entrar en la casa se dio cuenta de la intrincada matriz de sellos que había por toda la casa pero que en este caso aparecieron en el tocon de madera que había en la puerta principal. Siendo Naruto el quería estudiar esta intrincada matriz de sello por lo que mediante su chakra realizo un escaneo de toda la casa para ser capaz de comprender toda la matriz de sellado, lo que descubrió lo había dejado mas alla de sorprendido porque jamás en su vida se había imaginado una cosa tan seria. Este punto era el punto principal que muestra los diferentes componentes de sellado de la casa: Luz y electricidad, calefacción y seguridad. Cada uno de los diferentes componenetes tenia su diferente matriz de sellado que se conectaba en este caso a esta para servir a Naruto (o a cualquier persona de la familia poder saber de manera inmediata el estado de las tres agrupaciones de sellos de la mansión) por lo que Naruto tomo en sus manos la decisión de entender mejor como funcionaba la casa

El complejo sistema de sellado de electricidad y luz utilizaba unos sellos colocados en el techo mas concretamente en las tejas para absorber la luz y la energia calorífica producida por el sol. Estos sellos eran tan complejos que eran perfectamente capaces de utilizar la energia provocada por la luz solar para administrar la corriente eléctrica así como la calefacción del hogar. Sin embargo la energia producida por el calor del sol era absorbida por otra serie de juntas que tenia la intención de utilizar esta energia para en momentos mas tarde cuando hubiera cielo oscuro o fuera de noche para tener una fuente de energia segura, básicamente el podía decir que la casa no necesitaba gasto ni mantenimiento en el gas y la electricidad de Konoha (algo que lo hacia feliz ya que era menos dinero que tenia que gastar y mas que tenia para el, el no quería que los civiles además tuvieran posible acceso a su hogar ya que no se fiaba nada de ellos). Pero la seguridad de la mansión era otra cosa, uno podía decir que la seguridad por toda Konoha era increíble y que no había ninguna duda de que alguien podría aun así entrar y hacer lo que quisiera pero este lugar era mas bien…inexpugnable. La mansión en si tenia diez niveles de defensa para asegurarse de que en caso hipotético (mas bien como jodido del demonio) que alguien consiguiera atravesar la primera red de defensa de Konoha así como la red de defensa del recinto entonces la casa (o mas bien las casas) se convertirían en refugios anti Biju. El primer nivel de seguridad era una simple barrera que protegía la casa, era siempre activa incluso dentro del recinto, el segundo nivel creaba una segunda capa y barrera que servia para absorver impactos así como impedir el acceso a la mansión. No podía leer los demás niveles ya que eran mas complejos de lo que el tenia estudiado por lo que simplemente decidió ignorarlo por el momento y paso a la casa del Primer Hokage

Cuando Naruto entro podía decir que la casa era un lugar que había tenido amor a rebosar y que seguramente había sido el lugar de muchas cosas bonitas pero el también pudo decir que el lugar tenia la tristeza. Lo primero que vio fue el cuadro de la familia principal que vivio en esta mansión: Hashirama, Mito, Tobirama, los hijos de Hashirama, Tsunade Senju y Nawaki Senju. Esos eran algunas de las personas que Naruto encontró en la casa como imágenes junto con varias otras mas imágenes. El chico podía decir que el amor en la familia era palpable pero el podía ver el dolor en la mirada de ito. Dicen que una imagen vale mil palabras y no saben cuanta razón tiene el que decía esto ya que Naruto podía decir que Mito sufria una cantidad considerable de dolor cada momento que el vio en una imagen. Le dolia por alguna razón a la mujer que antaño fue una de las Uzumaki mas veneradas (aunque para Kurama y un poco el mismo también fue una mujer muy tonta y estúpida por su toma de decisiones que podían afectar a todo el mundo). Naruto llego a lo que parecía ser la habitación de Mito y se sorprendió que parecía impecable (sellos de limpieza) pero lo que le llamo mas la atención fue una cosa: El diario de Mito Senju

* * *

 **Espero que guste**


	6. Chapter 6

**Un nuevo capitulo llega a sus manos señoras y señores. Normalmente estaría dando un largo discurso o lo que sea pero no puedo debido a mi escaso tiempo. Sin embargo a partir del próximo capitulo voy a tener un apartado para responder a las preguntas de cada una de las buenas personas que leen mi historia**

 **Solo aclarar antes que esta historia esta inspirada por Outfoxed asique si alguien se esta esperando un pronto Naruto convertirse en genin lo siento mucho pero eso solo es una ilusión**

 **Naruto no me pertenece ni tampoco gente de cualquier otro anime o manga**

* * *

 **EL DIA DEL TERROR**

 **-Konoha No Sato: Un Año Mas tarde-**

En un año muchas cosas pueden pasar. Pueden ser buenas o malas pero todas ellas al final afectan al dia a dia de las personas que caminan por el pueblo. Como primera cosa a mencionar fue el nuevo uso de los miembros del clan Yamanaka para ayudar a los miembros del clan Kurama que de ahora en adelante mostraran el potencial de ser buenos con la línea de sangre del clan pero que a la vez presenten tendencias del Ido como fue el caso de Yakumo Kurama. La vida de la joven miembro del clan Kurama había sufrido un cambio radical desde el dia que casi mato a sus padres en accidente y por esta razón ella así como sus padres estaban muy agradecidos al joven Uzumaki Naruto (incluso con los padres y Unkai sabiendo los dos secretos de Naruto estaban mas que felices de decir que estaban en deuda con el joven del clan Uzumaki). Durante este año Naruto había tomado a Yakumo bajo su protección y la había introducido a su circulo de amistades: Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba y Shino Aburame (se explica mas adelante). La joven heredera del clan Kurama amo estar rodeada de amigos que la estaban apoyando en cualquier momento que necesitaba nada y por eso estaba muy agradecida a Naruto en realidad por todo. Eso no era lo único como le dio mucho que hacer incluso con su cuerpo físicamente mas débil, además le dio a las chicas del grupo de antes la posibilidad de extenderse aun mas y poder tener charlas con mas gente de carácter femenino. El grupo se beneficio porque con ella podían hacer cosas mas tranquilas y disfrutar verdaderamente de la belleza del dia a dia y solo hacer lo que quisieran (esto le vino de perlas a Shikamaru como encontró perfecto para hacer ver la nube). Tambien Yakumo añadia algo de nuevas habilidades en el grupo de estudio como Genjutsu nunca había sido algo por lo que la mayoría de los presentes se destacaba. Con Yakumo en el grupo todos ellos llegaron con nuevas metas, nuevos objetivos y con nuevas intenciones y para Naruto fue algo así como una ayuda porque siempre quería ayudar a la gente en todo lo posible sin importar cuanto los conocía y si eran sus amigos. Solo quería ser buena persona y hacer lo correcto

Por desgracia durante este año ocurrió algo terrible (depende del punto de vista) y fue la masacre del clan Uchiha. Normalmente mucha gente habría estado horrorizada pero viendo que durante los últimos ocho años los Uchiha se habían equivocado dia si y dia también así como tratar de hacer año a la aldea pues a mucha gente no le pareció importar. Sin embargo hubo algo que se destaco entre todas estas cosas y es que el único superviviente del clan fue Sasuke Uchiha. El joven Uchiha era lo único que quedaba de un gran clan y por supuesto fue en opinión de muchos políticos importantes de Konoha (Danzo entre ellos) de que había que hacer todo lo necesario para asegurarse del control del joven Uchiha así como del futuro del clan en cuestión y de ahí por lo que decidieron que había que hacer la pelota al niño. El niño en un solo año había sido consentido y mimado por todos haciéndolo sentir especial y único algo que en la mente de muchos de los grandes ninjas de la aldea fue un grave error ya que el niño solo mostraba la actitud típica en ascenso de un Uchiha: Arrogante, vanidoso, prepotente y narcisista. El Sandaime Hokage podía decir con un simple vistazo del niño que si no le paraban los pies lo antes posible cuando el niño se saliera de control estarían en un muy pero que muy grande problema. El joven Uchiha sin embargo durante este año y poco despues de la muerte de el clan Uchiha había tenido su ojo en una persona en concreto: Naruto. El niño era una de esas personas que siente que debe complacer a su padre en todo lo posible y por este mismo motivo el niño había tratado por todos los medios conocidos y por conocer de estudiar al joven Uzumaki ya que su padre solo podía lanzar pestes de este. Y cuando la masacre tuvo lugar el solo pudo ver en Naruto algo que despreciaba, no podía tolerar la existencia de naruto simplemente por el sencillo motivo de que Naruto estaba constantemente sonriendo tratando de hacer feliz a la gente. Para Sasuke esto era un insulto y a lo largo del tiempo que el había tenido disponible Sasuke había buscado en realidad la forma de hacerle daño al joven Uzumaki, quería verlo sufrir y retorcerse de dolor, para darse cuenta de que solo los que conocen el dolor pueden vivir de verdad la vida. Afortunadamente el niño no era tonto y sabia que meterse con cualquiera de los amigos de Naruto podría llevarle a serias condiciones muy desagradables ya que despues de todo los padres de dichos niños podrían tomarlo como algo muy malo y reaccionar de forma muy agresiva por el lanzarse a por los niños que eran únicamente los amigos del rubio. No Sasuke tendría su momento de justicia personal con Naruto pero por el momento el no lo haría (desgraciadamente para el no había pasado desapercibido ni para el Hokage ni para el propio Naruto)

Durante este año antes de que el clan Uchiha fuera exterminado Naruto había estado haciendo muchas cosas. La primera y mas importante era leer acerca del diario de Mito Senju. Al principio no podía abrir la maldita cosa pero un dia accidentalmente se corto y por tanto el llego a verter un poco de su sangre en la tapa. Naruto tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado delante de Kurama cuando este solo había comentado que tonto era por no darse cuenta de la solución tan simple que tenia al alcance de su mano. Lo primero que descubrió de Mito fue un comentario que dejo para la próxima persona en heredar el lugar y en este caso heredar su libro, decía así: _´´Estimado descendiente, si lees esto significa que eres el heredero del clan Senju. Muchos podrían decirte que es un clan lleno de virtudes, de bondad y de amor. Pero los Senju también cometen errores, yo soy una Uzumaki pero cambie mi apellido a Senju despues de que cometi el que es posiblemente el mayor error de mi vida. No me arrepiento de enamorarme de mi marido pero si me arrepiento de no haber sido la voz de la razón que lo detuvo cuando fue el momento mas exacto. No os equivoquéis mis queridos lectores Hashirama era un gran hombre, un pacifista y una persona rebosante de amor. Pero demasiado confiada y testaruda. Hashirama así como yo misma cometimos el mas grande pecado que cualquier persona puede haber hecho en muchos años: Sellar los Biju y Repartirlos_

 _Yo creci en el clan Uzumaki, un clan de maestros de Fuinjutsu, es decir un clan lleno de maestros del uso del arte mas complejo y difícil de las materias ninja. Tenia un hermano mayor al que quiero con mas que mi propia alma. Y yo lo traicione. Yo le parti el corazón y se lo arranque. Lo que hice fue no seguir con las tradiciones de mi clan por un sueño que ahora me doy cuenta de que no ayude a que se cumpla sino que hice mas difícil que sucediera. El clan Uzumaki siempre ha respetado a los Biju, considerándolos los guardianes de un mal y un poder mas antiguo y mas destructivo de lo que nadie jamás se podría haber imaginado y por esta razón los Biju para los Uzumaki eran sagrados. Sin embargo muchos otros solo veian a los Biju como herramientas y formas de ganar un gran poder. Mi marido tenia un amigo, un gran amigo. Alguien con el que podría haber construido un mundo mejor, de las cosas no haber salido mal. Mi hermano en ley es un hombre excesivamente paranoico y siempre tenia la costumbre de que el esperar lo peor de los posibles escenarios es la mejor solución para vivir una vida prospera y el se opuso al deseo de mi marido de que tanto el como su amigo de llevar a Konoha a lo mas alto de la cima. Cuando Tobirama impidió esto el mejor amigo de mi marido abandono el pueblo pero volvió con la intención de conquistarlo pero para hacerlo utilizo la fuerza y el poder de uno de los nueve Biju, era de Kurama. Mi marido y yo llegamos a la conclusión que lo mejor para detener a Madara era primero quitarle el Biju y luego derrotarlo pero para quitarle el Biju cometi un error, un error que mas tarde me perseguiría por los años venideros: Selle el Biju en Mi. Eso normalmente habría sido un pecado a los ojos de mi clan, pero mi hermano mayor me apoyo, me defendió y dio la cara por mi diciendo que no tenia otra alternativa. Yo ame mucho mas a mi hermano por ver lo lejos que estaba dispuesto a llegar por mi pero por desgracia esto trajo algo muy malo a mi vida y que seria el responsable de que mas tarde yo le hiciera un daño de incalculable dolor a mi hermano_

 _Mi marido viendo como selle el Biju llego a la conclusión de que la mejor forma de conocer la paz era tener los Bijus sellados en humanos que se repartirían por las naciones elementales y que mantendrían un equilibrio de poder que haría que las naciones elementales conocieran la paz. Como una mujer tonta y enamorada, le hice caso. Y fue entonces cuando destrui el vinculo con mi hermano, es ahí cuando deje de ser una Uzumaki. Creyendo que teníamos el apoyo de los Uzumaki empezamos a cazar y sellar uno a uno todos los Biju en pequeños niños y cuando llego el momento de la paz entre las naciones mi marido los repartió. Fue el momento en que los Uzumaki por primera vez en siglos decidieron hacer acto de presencia en las naciones elementales para hacer saber sus ideas y lo muy en contra que estaban de esto. Fueron liderados por mi propio hermano y vinieron a la aldea de Konoha no Sato, el lugar que construimos todos juntos para proteger mejor a las generaciones futuras. La ira de mi hermano sin embargo fue descomunal, hizo un recordatorio para todos nosotros porque el era el heredero del clan Uzumaki y porque solo el en realidad de todo el clan tenia una de las espadas hechas por Masamune-sama. Mi hermano nos encaro a mi y a Hashirama, nos pregunto si sabíamos lo que habíamos hecho y cuando Hashirama declaro que había construido la paz fue cuando por primera vez vi a mi marido casi al borde la muerte. Ni siquiera su poder sobre el Mokuton o de curar sus heridas salvo a hashirama de la paliza que mi hermano le dio. No tuvo misericordia ni compasión de el, fue a ojos de muchos para ver como el aclamado Dios de Shinobi fue derrotado sin ninguna gran dificultad por un isleño sin línea de sangre llamativa. Despues de que acabo con hashirama lo tiro a mis pies y me miro con ojos llenos de dolor y traición por lo que había hecho y me dijo: Tus acciones traerán la locura, el dolor, la guerra y la destrucción es por esto que desde ahora ni tu ni tus parientes series considerados Uzumakis, yo te repudio como hermana mia y no quiero saber nada de ti ni quiero escuchar nada acerca de ti. Tus acciones solo causaran mas tristeza de lo que nadie se puede imaginar y como un Uzumaki tu tendras que verlo con tus ojos, te concedo mi enhorabuena Senju Mito porque puedes haber traido al mundo mas cerca de su destrucción_

 _A partir de entonces la relación del clan Uzumaki con Konoha empeoro y con el cabo del tiempo una guerra estallo: La primera gran guerra ninja y las armas fueron los jinchuriki. Pronto Hashirama perecio durante esta guerra brutal y sangrienta y su hermano se hizo con el liderazgo de la aldea. El Nidaime Hokage, mi hermano en ley lucho con valentía pero finalmente también cayo y un nuevo Hokage se levanto. Viendo la mancha de sangre y destrucción que se trajo al mundo mi corazón se lleno de tristeza y dolor porque al final mi hermano había tenido razón y yo solo había traido sufrimiento y dolor con mis acciones al sellar los Biju por lo que solo supe que el dolor creció en mi pecho. Para que la guerra terminara el clan Uzumaki entro en el conflicto recordándole a todo el mundo el verdadero lugar que ocupaban en las cadenas alimenticias que todo el mundo ninja tenia. Eso solo convertiría a los Uzumaki en objetivo de ira de muchos otros. Años y años pasaron y mi cuerpo envejeció, pronto ya no seria capaz de sostener al Biju que tenia algo que algunos tontos como Danzo, Koharu y Homura vieron como algo inexcusable y buscaron cualquier medida para tratar de conseguir que esto fuera solo una pequeña pesadilla. Una nueva guerra estallo pero en esta ocasión el principal objetivo de las otras grandes naciones fue mi antiguo hogar, el lugar donde creci y el lugar donde comencé mi vida: Uzu se convirtió en el foco de ataque de nuestros enemigos que buscaban la destrucción de los Uzumaki. Fue en ese dia que me di cuenta del verdadero dolor que mis acciones tuvieron, destrui a mi familia. Eso fue algo que me lleno de pesar y de dolor. Era la responsable de la muerte de todas y cada una de esas personas que supuestamente eran lo mas valioso para mi, fue la responsable de la muerte y destrucción de mi clan. Solo se salvo alguien: Kushina mi pequeña sobrina nieta. Ella me recordaba tanto a mi hermano, tan activa, tan fuerte, tan impetuosa. Y los imbéciles de los amigos de Hiruzen querían convertirla en la nueva arma de Konoha ahora que tenian la oportunidad perfecta con un nuevo Uzumaki viendo como mis descendientes no parecían tener el poderoso chakra de los Uzumaki así como sus cuerpos tan llenos de vida. Fue en ese dia que verdaderamente vi el fruto de mis acciones contra el clan del que venia_

 _La pequeña acepto la carga de ser un jinchuriki pero antes de que Danzo o cualquiera podría decir nada ella solo les recordo a todos ellos que su deber era proteger a Kurama y lo hacia por esto y que nunca seria la herramienta de nadie. Estoy segura de que la pequeña Kushina una vez se convierte en jinchuriki será un mayor dolor en el culo de esos estúpidos de lo que muchos podrían jamás creer, despues de todo ella es la descendiente de mi hermano. Mis ultimas palabras para ti lector pues pronto tendre que darle el Biju a la niña y dejarla sola en este mundo. No seas como mi marido, como yo o como mi hermano en ley. Trae la paz si puedes pero vive sin obsesionarte con esto. La vida es algo demasiado bello para ser simplemente desperdiciado debido a un sueño tonto como ese y por lo que mas quieras cuando traigas al clan de nuevo a la luz, cuéntales de nuestro error. Enseñasles de nuestros errores y procura por todos los medios posibles y habidos y por haber de que nunca mas se repitan. La familia es muy importante y ni siquiera un sueño debe ser responsable de la desaparición de todo esto como fue la acción tanto mia como de mi marido. Te dejo al alcance de la mano mas poder de lo que jamás podrías imaginarte, aquí en este diario están todos los desarrollos de mi propia mano para los diferentes sellos que he llegado a pensar por lo que espero con mucha alegría que tu utilices sabiamente este conocimiento. No olvides tu misión en este mundo de dolor y tristeza ya que tu misión es la mas simple de todas: Vive feliz, enamórate y trae a tu vida luz. Pero ten cuidado, el pueblo tiene su oscuridad y por ser un Senju muchos te querrán utilizar, algunos te querrán convertir en un símbolo y otros en un objeto de usar y tirar. De ahora en adelante joven Senju estaras solo por la fuerza del clan y si dios lo quiere el apoyo de los Uzumaki podrá ayudarte a levantarte de toda esta mala situación. Solo recuerda quien eres y de donde vines así como de los errores que tus antepasados se han cometido a lo largo de los años``_

Naruto solo podía recordar como Mito se culpaba a si misma cada dia, cada segundo de su existencia por todo el dolor que tuvo que traer al mundo y podía entender muy posiblemente el motivo. Una parte de el seguía muy cabreado con tanto Mito como con los hermanos Senju pero al menos ella había vivido con una vida de culpabilidad sabiendo de los errores que había cometido cada dia y en cada momento y que solo quería repararlos de alguna manera algo que el estaba mas que seguro que no se podía decir lo mismo de los hermanos Senju: Uno demasiado blando y pacifista para darse cuenta de sus errores y el otro demasiado obsesionado con el pueblo. Naruto en el fondo solo podía sentir lastima de un clan tan grande porque había caído muy bajo por culpa de unos pocos que realmente eran responsables de tanto dolor. Con esto pensado Naruto se dedico a leer el diario de Mito Senju y se sorprendió por la mina de oro en información que encontró allí y que aun a dia de hoy tenia que terminar de entender completamente ya que el niño sabia que había mas en ella de lo que se podía imaginar: Sellos explosivos de potencia increíble, sellos para modificar la composición del suelo, sellos para almacenaje en estado de estasis y por supuesto algunos sellos de entrenamiento específicamente diseñados solo para gente con inmensas reservas de chakra como lo era el propio Naruto. Naruto estuvo muy tentado de llevarle esta mina de oro a Hiruzen pero Kurama le dijo que no, ya que aunque confiaba en el viejo (pese a lo mucho que tardo en darse cuenta de cómo usar el Kage Bunshin) el tenia mas claro que nada que no podían decirle estas cosas a Hiruzen, necesitaban un factor secreto, una táctica sorpresa contra posibles enemigos futuros y por esta razón si Hiruzen se enteraba de esto lo mas probable es que entonces el hombre podría accidentalmente dejar esta información fuera de cualquier manera posible y los consejos tanto de civil como anciano podrían empezar a preguntar acerca de dichas muestras de fuinjutsu que podrían beneficiar a todo en Konoha. Cuando Kurama explico adecuadamente su razón Naruto tuvo que darle la razón y por esta misma razón decidió ocultar a su abuelo sustituto la verdad acerca de lo que aquí había encontrado

Durante un año Naruto utilizo los sellos de entrenamiento que había en el libro que eran tres: El primero era **Bodi Juryoku (gravedad corporal),** este sello implicaba un aumento considerable de la gravedad o mas bien la fuerza de la gravedad por todo el cuerpo humano aumentando de esta forma el peso del cuerpo, normalmente uno podría pensar que este aumento implica absolutamente el poder de velocidad del cuerpo pero en realidad con este sello puesto uno podía entrenar mas bien la fuerza ejercida en el cuerpo haciendo los musculos mas compactos y duros convirtiéndolo perfectamente en el sello necesario para hacer a un miembro del clan Uzumai inmensamente aun mas fuerte y duro. El siguiente sello era el sello **Ido Teiko (sello de movimiento),** un sello para dificultar el movimiento del cuerpo humano haciendo muy duro y difícil a una persona moverse, cada nivel a diferencia del sello de gravedad que implica un aumento de la fuerza de gravedad ejercida sobre el cuerpo hace que una persona simplemente se encuentre con mas dificultades para moverse haciendo de esta manera que el cuerpo se pueda mover finalmente mas rápido que nada de lo que nadie podría imaginarse, combinado con el anterior sello hacia a Naruto una posible futura maquina en lo que se refiere a combate cuerpo a cuerpo dándole de esta forma también una amplia velocidad combinada con una gran cantidad de fuerza física. El tercer y ultimo sello era el **Chakura o gentei (limite de chakra),** con este sello el usuario limitaba su cuerpo a una cantidad de chakra evitando que pueda usar el resto del chakra que tiene a su disposición, con una persona con bajos niveles de chakra es algo muy poco recomendable porque lo dejara muy indefenso pero en alguien como Uzumak Naruto el podría dejar la mitad de su chakra limitado y de esta forma al acabar el dia sus reservas pueden llegar a aumentar considerablemente (lo cual si le añades el chakra que es pasado a el por la junta del Biju entonces tienes en Naruto posiblemente el primer verdadero humano con reservas de alto Biju) todo esto solo es funcional en Naruto debido a sus condiciones físicas de lo contrario en esta edad y momento como un niño Naruto no debería ser capaz de hacer esto y por tanto el estaría en graves problemas en caso de enfrentarse con alguien que tiene mas chakra. Para muchos un año era poco tiempo pero Naruto había combinado el conocimiento que tenia de Kurama con todo lo que había podido conseguir de la biblioteca principal del clan Senju (aunque no la mas importante) y en un año Naruto había dado pasos agigantados con lo que era la manipulación elemental y su desarrollo como un ninja, fácilmente convirtiendo a Naruto en mas que un prodigio en todos los sentidos

Sin embargo entre las cosas que guardaba el diario de Mito Senju había una cosa de valor incalculable a decir verdad: Una llave. No se trataba de una llave física sino de una clave de fuinjutsu que parecía tener el objetivo de servir en algo así como un impedimento para llegar a un determinado punto de la mansión principal. Naruto estaba muy interesado en lo que podía hacer con esta llave y por este mismo motivo a dia de hoy el buscaba simple y únicamente donde estaba la llamada puerta para usar esta llave tan trascendental. Tampoco es como que importara mucho porque el dia de hoy era un dia muy importante, era el dia del juicio final, el dia en que pondría a temblar toda la aldea: Era el dia en que el rey bromista del infierno iba a nacer ya que de todo lo que su amigo Kurama le había dicho parecía ser que los Uzumaki tenian también una condición muy única que los hacia además un terror para muchos: eran bromistas por naturaleza. Normalmente una persona normal estaría no muy preocupada de las bromas pero según los recuerdos de Kurama su madre fue un terror impío para todo el mundo con sus bromas y no hablemos de Yamamoto por lo que obviamente cuando Naruto decidió que debía superarlos a ambos fue como si una nube negra se posara sobre Konoha y el mundo entero y todo el mundo se sacudiera en el terror como si alguien hubiera decidido hacer que la vida del mundo era demasiado aburrida y que necesitaba un poco de caña. Mientras que dentro del sello de Naruto Kurama solo podía esperar a ver todo el caos que iba a producirse por la aldea de Konoha, solo por eso el sabia que Naruto ya era su contenedor favorito, ahora en verdad solo necesitaba un cubo de palomitas y una buena vista de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir

* * *

 **-Casa Clan Inuzuka-**

En la casa del clan Inuzuka todo era paz y tranquilidad. Todo el mundo podía decir que no iba a pasar nada malo y desagradable. Despues de todo el mundo en la casa del clan Inuzuka era feliz y sin preocupaciones. De hecho se podía ver como los diferentes perros estaban corriendo por todo el campo abierto del recinto Inuzuka. O al menos todo esto era lo que se veía a simple vista porque en realidad se podía decir que Tsume Inuzuka sentía una mala sensación por todo su cuerpo. Ella podía sentir que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir y sabia que sea lo que sea lo mejor era estar preparado en ese mismo momento o al menos esta es la forma en que ella pensaba ahora ya que desde que había sido compañera de Kushina Uzumaki ella había aprendido que nunca jamás de los jamases uno debe confiarse con las cosas que pasan en estos lugares, además la tranquilidad siempre es el preludio de la tormenta, una tormenta que ella podía decir que se estaba acercando a gran velocidad. Podia olerlo en el aire…ahora que olia el aire había un extraño aroma en todo el ambiente y toda la residencia del clan Inuzuka, fue en ese mismo momento que todo empezó a cuadrar para la madre ninja del clan Inuzuka. El olor de toda la mansión Inuzuka fue el olor del pescado, algo que no auguraba nada bueno para la matriarca del clan Inuzuka ya que momentos despues todo lo que se podía ver era una masa de pelos que se dirigía hacia el complejo a enormes velocidades y de lo que no parecía que tenian tiempo para bloquear antes de que llegara. Pronto todo el clan Inuzuka recordó lo que es el verdadero horror que es la vida

Resulta que veinte minutos mas tarde los miembros del clan Inuzuka estaban luchando con un ejercito de gatos liderado por Tora. Como si eso no fuera suficiente por alguna extraña razón el olor a pescado se había pegado en todos los miembros del clan Inuzuka y ahora se encontraban en batallas campales contra los malditos felinos. Daba igual lo mucho que lo intentaran pero se vieron emboscados y atacados por todos los gatos de la aldea y aunque sus compañeros animales querían ayudar ellos se encontraban en sus propias situaciones difíciles con todos los olores fuertes de gato y pescado por la casa así como las extrañas pulgas que tenian en sus cuerpos que les estaban haciendo rascarse completamente y de forma descontrolada porque resultaba que no podía evitar eso. Por lo que pronto todo el caos se había adueñado del complejo Inuzuka que se podía ver una gran cantidad de polvo y humo si como explosiones saliendo del lugar lo cual solo hizo que los ciudadanos preocupados pasaran lo mas rápido posible por delante del complejo y alejarse sin echar una mirada hacia atrás. Tsume era posiblemente junto con sus hijos la que mas estaba pasándolo peor ya que resulta que estaba combatiendo con diversos gatos que se lanzaban contra ella y solo podía repelerlos mediante patadas y golpes a estos (ella sabia que la protectora de animales se iba a molestar mucho con ella así como el resto de los miembros de su clan) y ella sabia exactamente que es lo que estaba pasando aquí: Habian recibido una broma. Ella sabia muy bien quien había sido y aunque le traia dulces recuerdos…eso no iba a evitar que le diera mas tarde una buena patada en el culo por atreverse a hacerle esto a ella así como a su clan ya que esto era increíblemente desagradable y malo para la salud

Justo en ese momento Tora se había hecho su camino a la cara de Kiba que estaba en ese momento tratando de esquivar los feroces dientes y uñas de muchas de las increíbles y adorables bolas de pelo que se le lanzaban a diestro y siniestro. Cuando Tora estuvo en su cara saco lo que parecía ser la sonrisa de un psicópata (Anko se había dedicado a enseñar a Tora para hacer mas feliz su dia y ver a los genin sufrir de lo lindo) y se dedico a lanzar arañazos a diestro y siniestro sobre el pobre Kiba Inuzuka. Afortunadamente un miembro del clan llego a una manguera y cuando lanzo el chorro a presión golpeo a Tora mandándolo lejos de un solo golpe. La paz volvió al lugar mas o menos cuando todos los gatos se fueron a por su líder caído debido al mortal enemigo que era el agua para ellos antes de jurar venganza contra los humanos por atreverse a hacerle esto a su amable amo y amigo que era en forma de Tora. Cuando se fue el resultado y lo que se vio del complejo Inuzuka no era mas que nada como si un huracán hubiera pasado por encima del hogar de los amantes animales. Tsume se podía ver con arañazo en todo su cuerpo y su ceja estaba temblando considerablemente mientras pensaba en el siguiente tipo de acciones a tomar viendo lo que había ocurrido el dia de hoy: ´´Escuchar miembros del clan. El dia de hoy hemos sido atacados por una fuerza hostil felina (todos los miembros del clan estaban gruñendo de rabia y de ira por semejante acción) pero esta fuerza felina no fue lanzada hacia nosotros simplemente por casualidad sino que fue lanzada hacia nosotros por un enemigo cruel y despiadado. Este enemigo es Uzumaki Naruto y lo que quiero qe hagáis es muy simple y sencillo: Vamos a cazarlo de inmediato a ese pequeño mequetrefe y darle un escarmiento por atreverse a meterse con nosotros ¿Quién ESTA CONMIGO?``. Cuando Tsume termino de hablar todos los miembros del clan Inuzuka soltaron un poderoso grito de guerra que implicaba que se iban en este mismo momento de caza de un enemigo cruel y brutal, solo para ser sorprendidos cuando una especie de pelotita toco el suelo y libero increíbles cantidades de mierda de gato, esto era la jodida guerra

* * *

 **-Compuesto Aburame-**

El clan Aburame era un clan tremendamente silencioso y tranquilo al que no le gustaba meterse en follones innecesarios de ahí porque nunca y jamás de los jamases hacían nada fuera de su fría lógica. Solo había que tener en cuenta los recuerdos archivados de uno de los pocos momentos en que un Aburame actuo de forma ilógica. Curiosamente este Aburame no fue otro que Shibi Aburame ya que resulto que el buen hombre tomo la estúpida decisión de llamar a una joven Kushina Uzumaki tomate. Por supuesto Kushina siendo la mujer tan amable que era y cariñosa ella no lo tomo muy en cuenta contra el clan Aburame y por supuesto dejo que el clan saliera ileso…¿se lo ha creido alguien? No Kushina no fue amable y bondadosa, fue un monstruo sanguinario y sin piedad que se lanzo en medio de una búsqueda de venganza y odio contra todos los miembros del clan Aburame por la osadía de su heredero en ese momento, los recordatorios de aquel fatídico dia son todavía considerables y muy metidos en la memoria de las personas de este clan. Sus maravillosos insectos fueron en pocas palabras drogados y dentro de sus cuerpos estos se dedicaron a bailar la Konga o a jugar diferentes juegos que hacían que todo el cuerpo de los Aburame estuviera con tics nerviosos así como verse obligados a estar quietos o mas o menos estarlo porque los insectos no paraban de molestar de forma que nadie se podría haber llegado a imaginar. Cuando ese dia termino todo el mundo supo de inmediato que el clan Aburame jamás debía de molestar a la joven Uzumaki (fue como si se les quedo en la mente de forma almacenada para toda la vida que Kushina Uzumaki no era alguien con quien meterse) y desde entonces la paz nunca mas fue sacudida para el clan Aburame

El problema es que Shibi estaba teniendo un pequeño y difícil problema de que resulta que tiene la sensación de que algo se le estaba escapando de entre las manos, algo frio, mortal y peligroso. Algo que implicaba una considerable cantidad de posible humillación para su clan ya que el podía decir que algo estaba ocurriendo en sus cuerpos, pero por desgracia no podía entender que es lo que pasaba. Estaba a unto de tener un momento para ir a refrescarse cuando sintió una sensación que jamás podría olvidar, una sensación que solo sirvió para hacer temblar su cuerpo de miedo. Y la razón es que sus insectos de la colmena estaban…excesivamente activos. Antes de que el pobre Shibi tuviera tiempo de decir o hacer nada empezó a sentir como los insectos se movían por todo su cuerpo haciéndole imposible mantenerse seria como las cosquillas estaban empezando a amenazar con derribarlo en el suelo de la risa. Shibi no podía aguantarse y sentía todo su cuerpo picar por lo que solo pudo hacer una cosa: Echarse al suelo y rodar sobre este para tratar de calmar el terrorífico picor que estaba recorriendo todo su cuerpo en esos mismos momentos, su caso por desgracia no estaba siendo a decir verdad nada único ya que todo su clan se encontraba en ese mismo momento bajo la sensación de un ataque contra sus cuerpos por parte de sus propios insectos. Algunos tenian a sus insectos que parecían estar bailando la conga en ellos, otros simplemente se habían quedado completamente quietos porque el mas minimo movimiento hacia que sus insectos se pusieran divertidos y empezaran a tratar de hacer ciertas actividades. El caso es que por alguna extraña razón sus insectos estaban actuado de esta manera cuando era muy poco probable que el propio Naruto consiguiera drogarlos, pero eso fue hasta que Shibi olio lo que había en el agua…pequeñas concentraciones de alcohol que si bien en pequeños sorbos no pasaba nada en un uso continuado podía decirse que era lo que había dado a esta situación tan condenablemente problemática. Mientras tanto Shibi solo podía pensar

Esto era una vez mas una jugarreta de un Uzumaki, lo sabia, prácticamente podía decir que el había visto la mano de Uzumaki Naruto hacer todo esto por lo que el solo podía en realidad decir una cosa: ´´Señoras y señores. Los que vean que sus insectos todavía están lo mas estables posibles quiero que dejen de beber agua en el compuesto y emprendan la difícil misión de encontrar a Uzumaki Naruto, parece que este joven ha decidido hacer de nuestro clan un objetivo para sus bromas y no podemos consentirlo asique por decirlo de una manera muy amable y tranquila quiero su cabeza en una pica lo antes posible para que podamos vengarnos adecuadamente por este estado tan ilógico y lamentable en el que estamos``. Mientras Shibi hablaba la mayoría de los que no estaban en esta situación (curiosamente eran los que tenian mas tendencias a beber) hicieron un gesto de admisión y salieron como alma que lleva el diablo en busca del ahora proclamado enemigo jurado del clan Aburame. Era solo un golpe considerable a las mentes de los Aburame la situación en la que se encontraban y ellos se iban a asegurar de que Uzumaki Naruto pagara por semejante acto en contra de ellos y de esa forma salieron en su persecución…o al menos habría sido así de no ser porque cuando trataban de correr aun así sus insectos ya acostumbrados a esta situación estaban haciendo cosas muy divertidas con ellos dificultándoles su objetivo principal. Mientras Shino Aburame estaba jurando que nunca mas y jamás de los jamases el iba a decir o hacer ninguna estupidez en lo que se refería a Uzumaki Naruto ya que despues de todo lo que estaba pasando en este mismo momento en todo el complejo Aburame era responsabilidad suya por haber incitado a Naruto a tratar de conseguir de alguna manera que los miembros de su clan actúen de manera ilógica

* * *

 **-Complejo Nara-**

El clan Nara estaba teniendo un dia bastante bueno a decir verdad. Estaban en su mayoría tratando de dormir tranquilamente o encontrar formas de jugar mejor al Shogi mientras que las mujeres estaban haciendo sus rondas y trabajos por todo el pueblo. Nadie podía encontrar un solo signo de violencia, de destrucción o de dolor en el clan Nara con todas las mujeres fuera y sin hacer nada contra sus vagos y para nada buenos maridos pero claro esto solo era un poco de algo que estos hombres estaban teniendo de suerte, todos ellos lo sabían a decir verdad que una vez que las mujeres volvieran del pueblo entonces ellos se encontrarían una vez mas bajo sus látigos y sus sartenes. Por eso imaginate cuando los miembros del clan Nara sintieron una estampida, obviamente era algo que no les gustaba ya que una problemática estampida implicaba que los ciervos estaban a punto de pasar por encima de ellos y lanzarse por el mundo de manera libre y salvaje, lo cual obligaría a los varones Nara a perseguir dichos animales, lo cual los dejaría sin poder disfrutar de la vida de forma tranquila y amable y lo cual los pondría en el punto de mira de sus esposas en caso de tardar demasiado en atrapar a todos los condenados animales por lo que cuando vieron a todos los ciervos saltar y correr como alma que lleva el diablo los jóvenes miembros del clan nara así como los adultos responsables solo podían soltar un suspiro d derrota y salir en busca de los animales y devolverlos al bosque…nunca vieron la sombra mortal y peligrosa que estaba observándolos desde fuera y que espero pacientemente a que salieran de la propiedad de su clan para iniciar un malvado plan que solo haría que todos ellos recordaran el dolor de la vida así como recordar cuanto cruelmente eran de unos azotados en este mundo tan cruel y duro. Desafortunadamente para ellos, era su destino ser siempre golpeados por todas partes

Unas horas despues cuando se volvió de la misión de recuperar todos los varones Nara se encontraron con una situación excesivamente problemática, una situación que solo causaría pesadillas en los miembros de este clan de vagos y perezosos. En primer lugar todo el complejo Nara estaba cubierto de pintura al estilo mas Van goh del mundo de una forma tan caotica y por supuesto incontrolable que muchos solo podrían decir que era una obra de arte del pintor, por desgracia tenia varios puntos en contra dentro de las mentes de los hombres de la familia Nara: Primero eran de color Naranja, un color tremendamente chillon y llamativo que era como si pudiera iluminar toda la noche de un solo momento. Por segundo motivo era que sus mentes analíticas estaban tratando analizar y encontrar sentido a esta pintura, algo que por desgracia no estaban pudiendo y solo les estaba dando un dolor de cabeza considerable. Pero esa no era la peor parte de todo este asunto, no la peor parte del asunto era que había un grupo determinado de personas que estaba viendo todo eso, un grupo de personas que no miraba nada contento con todo esto. Las mujeres del clan nara habían vuelto a casa y no estaban nada pero que nada contentas. Al contrario de lo que muchos podrían pensar, a estas mujeres no les gustaba ser mandonas insufribles con tendencia a hacer grandes cantidades de daño y con deseos de controlar las vidas de sus compañeros del alma así como sus hijos. No ellas no eran así porque querían pero estaban en un clan que por desgracia necesitaba de la mano dura o de lo contrario eran propensos a no hacer nada de nada y de ahí en estos momentos su posible ataque de ira interna. Las mujeres del clan Nara solo podían sentirse orgullosas de su habilidad para el orden (traducido como que utilizan una sarten, cogen a los machos Nara y los obligan a trabajar como esclavos) y ver su adorado hogar convertido en semejante monstruo andante pues ellas solo podían decir que querían coger al responsable. Pero ellas son hembras Nara y tienden a pensarlo todo de manera mas a lo grande, es decir que ellas llegaron a la simple y sencilla conclusión de que esto estaba así porque sus adorados maridos y compañeros no estaban en el lugar, si a eso le añades todos los niños que se supone que debían estar despiertos y levantados en el momento seguir durmiendo como si nada pues obviamente las mujeres del clan nara no lucian nada contentas, francamente estaban a punto de ir a lo basilisco y cargarse todo lo que se mueve. Los varones Nara vieron con temor como las mujeres (en especial Yoshino, ya que al ser la esposa del cabeza del clan era su deber principal el de incitar a las demás mujeres a tomar las reacciones adecuadas así como ser la mas fuerte y temible de las hembras. Cuando se miraba a Yoshino Nara los hombres temblaban y sentían como si su alma se iba de su cuerpo) empezaron a sacar paquetes que parecían estar envueltos en tela, el miedo en los hombres de la familia Nara salió disparado a velocidades inhumanas cuando vieron el futuro objeto que iba a ser empleado para su tortura: Sartenes

Pero no eran sartenes cualesquiera sino que eran sartenes especiales de la marca: golpea a su marido con mucha fuerza sin arriesgarse a perder su sarten. Una marca que había salido cuando se puso bien conocido acerca de la forma en que las mujeres nara ponían en forma a los maridos e hijos que tenian. Cuando cada hombre vio el objeto de futuro uso en ellos dieron un paso hacia atrás de manera lo mas silenciosa posible, pero ellas eran el depredador definitivo, eran el ser mas destructivo de la faz de la tierra y ellos no tenian ninguna oportunidad contra ellas por lo que sabiamente tomaron la única decisión que podían tomar: correr como unas perras. Y Mientras la persecución (caceria) tenia lugar un Kage Bunshin de Naruto lo había grabado todo

* * *

 **-Complejo Akimichi-**

El clan Akimichi estaba en lo que se podía decir como una de las residencias con mayor espacio de todas. Ellos tenian lo que se podría considerar como una cámara frigorífica del tamaño de un edificio de dos plantas. Cuando el clan Akimichi tenia hambre por la mañana este santurario totalmente protegido con algunas de las cerraduras, candados y claves y contraseñas mas complicadas era el hogar donde saciar su hambre de ahí que este lugar fuera considerado algo así como un santuario de la paz y tranquilidad y un lugar donde nadie en su puñetero santo juicio jamás de los jamases (siempre y cuando valorara su vida) se meteria. En estos momentos un joven Choji estaba moviéndose hacia el lugar sagrado del clan, desmantelado la inmensa red de seguridad puesta previamente en los terrenos alrededor del lugar de comida y se acerco a comer su delicado desayuno que hacia temblar posiblemente las billeteras de cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Cuando Choji consiguió desactivar la inmensa red de seguridad que también tenia la casa en concreto y abrió la puerta esperando ver todo el alimento suculento que le esperaba para el desayuno se encontró confuso. Debido a tener los ojos cerrados pensando únicamente en el alimento de los dioses (por alguna extraña razón Naruto pensó en ese momento que el tenia una razón mas que de sobra para haber sentido la justicia divina de juzgar al clan Akimichi) el no había visto lo que había dentro del lugar sagrado y por eso cuando abrió los ojos Choji se quedo con los ojos como platos así como tan palido como cierto Sannin. Viendo esto que se quedo completamente paralizado los miembros varones del clan se acercaron lentamente a Choji pensando que el niño solo había sufrido un increíble Shock a costa de ver todo el maravilloso alimento que había allí guardado, cuando los miembros del clan se acercaron y vieron que el frigorífico no tenia la carne que tanto amaban y consideraban como algo cercano a lo divino casi se desmayan

Dentro del frigorífico no había carne, no había dentro algo que para los miembros del clan Akimichi era considerado como el sacrilegio de los sacrilegios ya que delante suya, en el lugar que era su santuario solo había una cosa: Alimentos bajos en grasa, alimentos de dieta y alimentos para adelgazar. Cuando los miembros del clan Akimichi vieron todo esto se quedaron de piedra sin poder creerse lo que sus ojos estaban viendo en realidad ya que jamás de los jamases ellos podían imaginarse que habría alguien tan estúpido y tan tonto como para meterse con el único lugar que los Akimichi estaban mas que dispuestos de proteger del ataque de un Biju furioso por lo que de ahí que cuando vieron todo esto poco a poco la rabia de los miembros del clan Akimichi fue creciendo y aumentando pero ese no fue el colofón final, sino que fue lo siguiente. Una nota que decía: _´´Estimados miembros del clan de los grandes y anchos huesos. Se lo que se siente al ser visto por algo que no eres (despues de todo nosotros los vegetarianos somos vistos como seres sin espinas demasiado cobardes para actuar como Dios manda por lo que nos sentimos en total comprensión de vosotros ya que sois vistos como un grupo de gente gorda y que solo parece pensar con sus estomagos algo que estoy plenamente seguro de que no es así) es por eso que he decidido ayudaros a resolver este problema, he decidido daros la forma y método para superar a aquellos que os llaman gordos sin ninguna preocupación y que mejor manera de hacerlo que de encontrar una fuente de alimentos rica y saludable que sea buena para vuestros cuerpos. No teneis que darme las gracias, solo soy un ciudadano preocupado por la discriminación y por este mismo motivo es que yo os he ayudado con este peculiar problema vuestro y para ser vuestro socio. Atentamente la sociedad por la igualdad de los diferentes comedores de alimentos. Posdata: No esperéis recuperar las comidas que eran tan malas para la salud ya que las hemos donado a aquellos que por desgracia no tienen suficiente para comer, gracias por la donación``._ Cuando Choza termino de leer la nota que habían dejado para ellos en el frigorífico sintió como la ira que había tenido almacenada en todo su ser salió aun mas burbujeante que antes, casi se podía ver a un gigantesco oso detrás de el como una proyección que mostraba toda la ira dentro de su ser por haber perdido toda la gran comida que ellos en realidad habían perdido en una sola mañana

´´Caballeros tengo que decir que esta gente es muy considerada, preocuparse por nosotros de semejante forma demuestra que la gente de esta aldea se preocupa por las personas y puedo decir que estoy muy contento de eso pero solo hay un pequeño problema…se han metido con nuestro precioso y eso es algo imperdonable, aunque ellos quisieran hacer que fueramos mas felices y contentos así como estar mejor con nosotros mismos se trata de algo que no se puede perdonar así como así y que debe ser juzgado de la manera mas efectiva posible de manera inmediata por lo que…QUIERO LAS CABEZAS DE TODOS ESOS CABRONES QUE NOS HAN QUITADO NUESTRA DULCE Y DIVINA COMIDA EN PICAS EN LOS MUROS DEL COMPUESTO DE NUESTRO CLAN. Esta acción no será tolerada por nosotros tendremos justicia en nombre de nuestro precioso``. Cuando Choza termino de hablar todo el mundo en el clan estaban con ojos llenos de fuego y pasión y se lanzo hacia delante con el objetivo de castigar a las personas que se habían atrevido a robarles lo que no era de ellos…si se hubieran fijado mejor habrían descubierto al fondo de la cámara frigorífica un sello de almacenamiento que tenia toda la comida que ellos habían tenido anteriormente

* * *

 **-Compuesto Yamanaka-**

El clan Yamanaka era un clan que estaba con la filosofía de que en la paz del ambiente familiar uno puede conseguir un buen momento de sueño y de tranquilidad por lo que durante la noche mediante unos esparcidores de olor el clan tenia el ambiente del compuesto con el aroma de algo dulce y tranquilo pero sin ser molesto por lo que de ahí que el clan en su conjunto tenia noches tranquilas y sin ser despertados que podría ser considerado como lo que había empujado al clan a una situación un tanto delicada por desgracia. El clan yamanaka estaba empezando a despertarse esa mañana cuando llego a salir el sol sin imaginarse lo que se les aproximaba exactamente a ellos en la forma de una jugarreta solo hecha por un profesional del engaño. El clan estaba levantándose cuando una de los miembros se miro en el espejo, la chica en cuestión era una mujer simpatica que no haría daño a una mosca por eso cuando vio la imagen del cristal su primera reacción fue darle un puñetazo cargándose el espejo delante de ella por el terror que había sentido cuando vio su imagen. Obviamente cuando ella se dio cuenta de que lo que había roto era un cristal nada mas y nada menos ella decidió que lo mejor era mantener la calma y la tranquilidad (es decir chillo como una banshee). Cuando el chillido de la joven termino de despertar a todo el mundo en el complejo todos se lanzaron raudos y veloces para saber que demonios era lo que estaba pasando en la casa y de ahí que cuando salian de sus habitaciones todos se vieron unos a otros viendo lo que les había pasado durante la noche mientras dormían plácidamente sin darse cuenta de que tenian una pequeña visita en forma de un buscador de problemas muy conocido y famoso

La piel de los miembros del clan Yamanaka estaban con la piel de diferentes colores: Roja, verde, azul, violeta. En ellas además había como puntitos de colores que parecían ser mas que nada algo así como lunares que indicaban picaduras que eran curiosamente de los colores que mas contrastaban con el color de la piel de cada una de las chicas y chicos que se habían convertido en el objetivo de la broma de quien sea que fuera el personaje que les había hecho semejante acto de barbaridad. Obviamente Inoichi controlo la situación con un poderoso grito para poner orden a toda la situación

´´Chicas chicos no actuemos como animales incivilizados y pensemos las cosas con una mentalidad mas bien fría y tranquila. Es obvio que alguien nos ha hecho esto y es también obvio que sea quien quiera que haya sido que es un personaje que buscaba molestarnos y por tanto debemos estar en el mayor control posible porque obviamente con esta jugarreta solo busca que actuemos sin pensar. Recordar que somos el clan que tiene la mentalidad mas adulta y sensata de toda Konoha, no permitáis que este personaje sea quien sea os saque de quicio con algo tan infantil y pequeño o de lo contrario esta persona ya habrá ganado``. Cuando todo el mundo termino de escuchar el discurso de Inoichi estaban pensando con mas tranquilidad, despues de todo este personaje fuera quien fuese no iba a salirse con la suya, ellos lo sabían. Iban a derrotar a esta persona sin tener ninguna caída en sus trampas de juegos mentales por lo que ellos pensaron tranquilamente y consiguieron calmarse…o al menos eso fue hasta el momento en que una nueva trampa se acciono y todos ellos fueron bañados por un polvo que parecía ser servir como un producto químico para atraer a cierto determinado tipo de animal. Cuando el líder del clan yamanaka se dio cuenta de esto y las abejas empezaron a acudir en grandes grupos a la residencia Yamanka el hombre solo podía hacer una cosa y fue sacar tantos rociadores de humo como fueran posible para repeler el ataque masivo de las abejas fue mientras esto pasaba que se dio cuenta de una pequeña nota adjunta

 _´´Estimados señores Yamanaka, espero que no les importe esto pero creo que para ser mejores jardineros ustedes deben entender mejor la situación de las plantas, para ver como se convierten en el objetivo de todos y cada uno de los insectos de la aldea. No es necesario darme las gracias, solo soy una persona interesada en ayudarle a que entienda mejor la vida de las plantas y ser jardineros mucho mejores aunque por desgracia eso podría implicar alguna que pequeña batallita con las abejas es en mi total confianza de que usted y las personas de su clan que podrán salir de esta situación sin ningun problema y conseguir una gran experiencia de todo esto. Una vez mas no hace falta darme las gracias y espero con todo mi corazón que ustedes los señores del clan yamanaka salgan muy bien parados de esta situación con todo el amor del mundo y con mi total interés para que avancen en sus investigaciones de entender las plantas y flores del mundo``._ Inoichi Yamanaka no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo en este momento ya que era algo totalmente que no se podía imaginar ya que esto era algo totalmente fuera de su mente. Fue en este momento que recordó un pequeño pedazo de su memoria y recordó a cierta pelirroja que cuando se cabreaba o molestaba actuaba de formas y maneras totalmente ofensivas contra cualquier persona que se convirtiera en su objetivo y cuando esto entro en su mente inmediatamente pensó en la única persona que puede llegar a ser tan malo como ella y tuvo que decir unas pocas palabras

´´A los miembros del clan, esto ya no es una cuestión de mantener la calma sino que es una cuestión de búsqueda de la venganza. Encontrar a Uzumaki Naruto de manera inmediata``. Cuando el líder del clan Yamanaka hablo inmediatamente todos los miembros de su clan tomaron en sus manos para marchar y descubrir a un Uzumaki Naruto por darles semejante aspecto y ponerlos al alcance de las abejas de esta manera

* * *

 **-Residencia Clan Kurama-**

La residencia del clan Kurama que antaño era excesivamente serio y lleno de una tranquilidad casi imposible de ser soportada. El clan en su conjunto había escapado de un destino peor que cualquier cosa que muchos podrían haber imaginado y todo era gracias a Uzumaki Naruto por lo que obviamente ahora la alegría que había en el hogar de los Kurama era casi imposible de ser expulsada. Con todo esto a los Kurama sin embargo les gustaba mucho el pintar (su hija y principal heredera era del uso de la pintura para poder realizar su genjutsu por lo que de ahí que también tuvieran un gran gusto por la pintura) por lo que tenian un sotano lleno de diferentes tipos de pintura lo cual incluia simples pinturas a algunas muy caras y difíciles de alcanzar. Por lo que de ahí que cuando Uzumaki naruto llego por la noche con la intención de hacer alguna que otra pequeña locura el había llegado a la conclusión de que lo que tenia que hacer era algo verdaderamente artístico y único con los miembros del clan Kurama. Espero por la noche muy entrada de madrugada y manifestó sus artes con la pintura que haría que incluso un gran pintor se sintiera impresionado. Por ese mismo motivo ahora los miembros del clan Kurama que durmieron se estaban despertando con la extraña sensación de algo pesado en la cara y una sensación muy rara cuando se tocaban las caras para tratar de entender que es lo que estaba pasando. No fue hasta que el primer grito de niña pequeña asustada llego a los oídos de las personas del clan que se dieron cuenta de que algo verdaderamente maligno y terrible había sucedido y por tanto causo a todos los que estaban recién despertados a lanzarse locos hacia el pasillo para saber que había pasado. El grito había venido de nadie mas que Unkai Kurama que había despertado y cumplió con su objetivo de despues de dormir de lavarse la cara, el no abria los ojos por la mañana hasta que no tenia sus ojos completamente lavados y a salvo de las legañas. Cuando Unkai había llegado al lugar en cuestión y se había hechado agua en la cara y los ojos para poder abrir estos fue recompensado con la peor imagen posible de lo que parecía ser un payaso…esto por supuesto causo que gritara como una niña (desconocido para la gente Unkai tenia un miedo increíble a los payasos y se ponía muy nervioso con la presencia de estos por lo que de ahí que cuando vio la cara payaso el se asusto de forma tan exagerada)

Cuando todos los miembros del clan Kurama se asomaron por los pasillos y se dieron cuenta de su aspecto remodelado en las caras en un principio se quedaron callados, Ellos no estaban viendo bien o al menos eso es lo que razonaban para ellos que era lo que estaba pasando ya que a decir verdad no podían creerse de que sus rostros parecían ahora unas imágenes humorísticas. Por supuesto cuando paso el momento en que todos pensaron que solo había sido un error visual volvieron a salir al pasillo para encontrarse una vez mas con la imagen de payasos en donde se suponía que tenia que estar los miembros del clan Kurama, diablos ahora que se fijaban tenian incluso el pelo y lo que parecía ser la nariz redonda y roja. Poco a poco cada miembro estupefacto del clan Kurama desplazo su mano para la cara y comprobar exactamente si ellos tenian la misma cara que los que tenian delante. Una vez que las comprobaciones fueron terminadas los miembros del clan hicieron la única cosa que en realidad podían hacer en una situación como esta y gritaron como niñas que habían visto una pesadilla indescifrable y que no les iba a dejar en ningun momento de los próximos tiempos dormir tranquilamente. Obviamente esta acción no fue bienvenida por una determinada persona en particular: Yakumo Kurama

La joven heredera estaba durmiendo tranquilamente mientras se imaginaba con una Kunoichi impresionante repartiendo ostias a diestro y siniestro cuando fue despertada por el inconfundible grito de niñas que esperaban no haber visto alguna imagen de gran terro. Yakumo era una chica dulce y amable que estaba dispuesta a perdonar cualquier cosa. Pero NADIE la despierta de su momento de sueño y sale con vida sin recibir antes una buena paliza o un genjutsu tan aterrador que les hace cuestionarse su sexualidad de ahora en adelante porque todo el mundo debía saber que el momento de sueño de una joven es tremendamente importante para su desarrollo. Por eso cuando abrió la puerta como un demonio y se mostro ante todo el mundo en los pasillos, antes de que tuviera tiempo de poner su genjutsu de mascara Hanya (una adorable mujer de pelo violeta se había acercado un dia a ella y le había mostrado un genjutsu muy chulo que conseguiría que todo el mundo captase la situación en la que se encontraba a pesar de sus posibles molestias, también era una forma muy divertida de llamar la atención de la gente). Pero cuando vio todo lo que estaba pasando en el pasillo estaba bastante segura de que se encontraba en una especie de sueño o algo por el estilo por lo que estaba a punto de rascarse los ojos cuando sintió que su cara tenia un tacto extraño, sacando un espejo de la nada (teoría científica que es imposible de ser cuestionada, cuando una mujer quiere ver su cara harán aparecer de la nada un espejo de cristal). Cuando vio su maravillosa y linda cara cubierta de pintura como un payaso junto con el pelo de la misma forma y la nariz redonda sintió como un indescifrable odio se adueño de ella, fue peor caundo vio una carta dirigida a ella: _´´Espero que te guste tu nuevo look es muy infantil pero somos niños todavía. Firmado por señor fox``_. Kurama Yakumo sintió como su ira aumento a niveles inimaginables y miro a todas las personas que tenia delante: ´´Quiero de manera inmediata que todos los miembros del clan salgan en busca de uno Uzumaki Naruto y lo traigan ante mi presencia para ser castigado por sus acciones conta mi bella cara, la negacion no es admisible asique mover el puto culo y traérmelo de inmediato``

* * *

 **-Recinto Hyuga-**

El recinto Hyuga era considerado como el lugar mas inexpugnable así como el único lugar donde nadie tendría los huevos ni el valor de entrar sin permiso. Obviamente no ayudaba a todo esto que el clan Hyuga tenia el Byakugan lo cual les permitia prácticamente ver todo lo que pasaba y asegurar ningun punto de entrada posible (despues de lo del embajador de Kumo la señora Hitomi se había dedicado a asegurarse de que esto fuera completamente verdad ya que parecía haber gente que se aprovechaba de los puntos ciegos para cumplir con su propia agenda y de ahí que la dulce y amable señora del clan Hyuga había puesto las cosas muy controladas) por eso el mas minimo pensamiento de alguien conseguir entrar en lo que parecía ser un lugar inexpugnable y conseguir una broma en el clan Hyuga parecía imposible. Fue por esta razón que un Hyuga había dicho que era imposible colarse en el complejo del clan sin ser detectado y que por tanto cualquier persona tratando de hacer esto solo seria recompensada con una patada bien dolorosa en las bolas como señora Hitomi había declarado que la gente del clan debía estar alerta o que ella se encargaría de castigarlos (muchos podrían pensar al ver cada dia y en cada momento a Hitomi como una mujer buena y sin ningun ideal maligno pero cuando ella decidia castigar a alguien por no hacer lo que tenia que hacer supuestamente entonces todas las apuestas estaban apagadas y dicha persona se podría considerar como perdida para el resto de la humanidad), por desgracia el Hyuga había dicho esto en presencia de la única persona que jamás de los jamases debía decir esto bajo ningun concepto: Uzumaki Naruto

El joven miembro del clan Uzumaki estaba muy tentado por el supuesto desafio que habían lanzado contra el en estos momentos ya que nadie era tan increíblemente tonto en serio como para decirle que no podía hacer algo (era algo así como una estupidez para tentar a Naruto). El se había colado al final en el complejo Hyuga, le había costado mucho pero lo consiguió y ahora estaba ante su objetivo…las cabezas de los miembros del clan Hyuga y su liso pelo negro. Normalmente una persona pensaría en que es lo que tenia pensado en hacer, por un momento el pensó en rapárselo pero cuando pensó en eso luego llego rápidamente a la conclusión de que no era buena idea, algo así como un sexto sentido que le advertía de que de caso de hacer semejante cosa entonces las mujeres del clan Hyuga estarían lanzándose contra el de forma maquiavélica y con deseos de su sangre (para una mujer su pelo es sagrado, tocalo y te vas a cagar en los muertos de Satanas y cualquier otro ser que pienses que puede desearte algún tipo de mal. Cambio de opinión en casi un instante o eso se puede decir de Naruto) por esa razón decidió lanzarse con un plan aun mas maquiavélico y que ayudaría a cumplir con los miembros del clan Hyuga. A la mañana siguiente los miembros del clan Hyuga habían notado mas o menos una gran cantidad de actividad y por tanto podían decir que sea lo que sea que estuviera pasando entonces ellos lo averiguarían pero en el fondo estaban muy cansado por no haberse podido echar ni un sueñecito en toda la noche. Cuando ellos iban a realizar el cambio de turno fueron recibidos con una imagen un tanto extraña: trenzas. Los miembros del cambio de turno estaban con trenzas por todo su pelo dándoles un aspecto un tanto…extraño por decirlo de la manera mas tranquila. No hace falta decir que los miembros que se suponía que tenian que retirarse ahora se dirigían a sus camas pensando que todo era debido a una gran falta de sueño

Mientras en las habitaciones de la rama principal los miembros de esta rama estaban a punto de ponerse a empezar el dia de hoy y estaban a decir verdad muy cansados como si por la noche no habían parado de moverse y se podía ver por todas las marcas que tenia por el cuerpo. De ahí también que los miembros del clan Hyuga nunca sospecharon nada hasta que no se miraron en sus espejos para iniciar el tratamiento de su cabello. Hinata fue despertada de su adorable sueño con un Naruto que la llevaba en su caballo hacia la puesta del sol cuando se escucho un sonido como el de romperse unos cuentos jarrones contra el suelo y posteriormente los gritos de niña de algunos miembros de la rama principal. Obviamente ella no estaba nada satisfecha con dicho sonido porque solo significaba un dolor en el culo para ella y ademas de que le había impedido completar su tarea de besar a Naruto en sus sueños (una niña muy rara a su edad tan tierna y joven e inocente). Por eso cuando salió de su habitación y fue sorprendida por su dulce hermana pequeña con el peinado de trenzas mas infantil que jamas se había podido creer en la vida ella se quedo muy callada. Para Hanabi también era muy raro ver a su hermana mayor con un peinado muy parecido al de trenzas pero en una pequeña cola de caballo lo cual la hizo preguntarse que es lo que estaba pasando o al menos fue así hasta que se abrió la habitación de sus padres. Cuando sus padres aparecieron a la vista tanto Hinata como Hanabi se quedaron de piedra porque no podían imaginarse a ambos mirando como lo hacían. Su madre tenia el cabello con trenzas pero también liso dándole un aspecto muy…tierno pero su padre tenia una larga trenza que le bajaba de la cabeza, mientras que una parecía muy divertida el otro parecía con ganas de extrangular a alguien y solo al ver a sus pequeñas bebes como estaban lo hicieron aun peor, de hecho el solo pensar en una persona pasando sus manos por el pelo de sus hijas hizo que se llenara de furia justiciera de padre: ´´ATENCION. Viendo lo que ha sucedido en estos momentos y como todos nosotros estamos en este tipo de formas de pelo me temo que tengo que dar la cruel orden pero mas que necesaria de lanzarse a por Uzumaki Naruto, puede que tengáis dudas pero soy muy consciente de que seguramente el es responsable de nuestro nuevo look por lo que lo quiero aquí para que pueda aplicarle un castigo mas que adecuado por atreverse a hacernos esto (mas bien era por atreverse a pasar sus manos por el pelo de su Hinata-chan y tenia la intención de hacerle pagar``

Mientras Hitomi solo podía reírse de las acciones tan tontas de su amado esposo ya que solo podía imaginarse a poco Naruto escapando como alma que lleva el diablo mientras Hiashi trataba de cortarlo por la mitad con la espada ceremonial del clan Hyuga. Ella solo podía reírse de las situaciones en las que se encontraban en este mismo momento y solo podía pensar en como el pequeño Uzumaki iba a escapar de semejante situación, sin embargo los guardias no habían sido capaces de evitar esto lo cual la llevaba a tener serias dudas de todo esto y quería entender de manera inmediata todo lo que estaba pasando así como hacer que los guardias fueran castigados adecuadamente por sus errores: ´´kukukuku me temo mi dulce y querido marido que antes de salir en esta pequeña aventura de perseguir a Naru-chan tenemos que averiguar como demonios consiguió colarse en el compuesto Hyuga con todos sus ojos vigilantes y con todas las precauciones que tomamos, además de todo eso tengo que añadir que me gustan mucho el como hace las trenzas por lo que por el momento todo esto se va a mantener y no es una sugerencia querido marido sino que es una orden como la señora de esta casa para que todo el mundo se mantenga con esto tanto tiempo como sea posible``. Fue justo en ese mismo momento que Neji apareció delante de todos ellos y todos pudieron ver su pelo totalmente destrozado e irregular (el pelo de Neji parecía tener baches por cada centímetro de pelo que hacia parecer mas bien como si tuviera puas en lugar de pelo), el niño tenia diversos problemas en el momento ya que el era el que tenia el pelo así debido a que Naruto necesito alguien con quien probar el como hacer las cosas (sin practica no hay forma humanamente posible de hacer el trabajo y de conseguir el pelo de todos los Hyuga bien hecho, Neji solo era una victima colateral) podía ser debido a que el niño no tenia en realidad ningun problema para de vez en cuando antagonizar a Hinata por no ser capaz de escapar de el ninja de Kumo. Curiosamente Neji pensaba que una persona debía ser capaz de defenderse por si misma y al ver que Hinata no pudo solo llevo a hacerle pensar que ella era menos que útil para el clan (bueno quizás Naruto podía haber encontrado una razón mas que de peso para querer castigar a Neji viendo como este trataba a su mejor amiga)

´´Tio solicito permiso para liderar el equipo que se encargara de capturar al demonio que se ha atrevido a meterse con el sagrado pelo del clan Hyuga y hacerlo pagar en su totalidad por dicha afrenta``. Por un momento Hiashi parecía tentado a ceder (solo para ganar algo de retribución por lo que le paso a su Hinata) pero una mirada de su dulce y amable esposa le hizo darse cuenta de que la venganza no es la solución (normalmente el pensaría que si lo era pero su esposa le daba mucho miedo y además ella era como Yoshino Nara y era mas que capaz de hacer la vida de el así como cualquier persona que se metiera en su camino un infierno solo por asegurar que sus puntos eran captados), con renuencia tuvo que indicarle a Neji que no podía perseguir al rufian que había hecho esto (irónicamente había dejado también una carta): _´´Saludos Hyugas, me he dado cuenta de que vuestro cabello es muy liso y pareceis darle mucho esmero por lo que pensé muy seriamente de que teneis que poneros en contacto una vez mas con la juventud de vosotros mismos (al decir la palabra juventud muchos temblaron de miedo al pensar en cierto jonin) por lo que os he proporcionado peinados de ultima generación para hacer que tengáis aspecto mas joven y mucho mejor. Solo pido disculpas para el joven Neji, desgraciadamente necesitaba de alguien que siviera como objetivo de todo y me diera algo de practica no os preocupéis por no parecer los hombres muy hombres ya que tengo claro que las fotos de vosotros durmiendo como bebes y con esos peinados tan monos es muy posiblemente que lleguen a mano de todas las autoridades de los periódicos para que vean que los Hyugas no son solo un clan sino son gente. Firmado por un servidor``._ Cuando se termino de leer la nota fue como si el viento en todo el complejo se para y dejara de correr y muchas personas se estaban preguntando en este mismo momento que iba a ser de ellos así como era esto posible. A continuación solo hubo un pandemónium mientras que muchos miembros salieron detrás del objetivo que era responsable de todo esto…sin darse cuenta de los sellos en sus ropas que hicieron que sus ropas perdieran poco a poco el hilo de estas

* * *

 **ANBU- Principal -Base**

La base principal de ANBU era un lugar oculto a simple vista que se encontraba exactamente en lo que uno podía ver como una especie de lavandería. Por supuesto esto no terminaba ahí ya que resultaba que tenia una escotilla secreta que llevaba a una base secreta (mucho mejor que las que utilizo Danzo aunque esas también se añadieron a las que Hiruzen podía tener para sus ANBU, ahh era tan bueno quitarle a alguien que le cae mal algo que le ha costado construir) lo que nadie sabia es que la base principal de ANBU se había convertido en un terreno del terror para cualquier persona que entraba y por desgracia que cuando uno entraba era imposible de salir hasta que terminara de jugar al juego. Obviamente los miembros de las fuerzas ANBU se encontraban en estos momentos corriendo por numerosas trampas y cualquier cosa que al joven Uzumaki naruto se le había ocurrido poner en su dulce hogar (el como un niño de solo ocho años se había conseguido colar en su base era algo que los hacia cuestionarse seriamente su seguridad). Mientras corrian de lo que parecía ser una bola gigante uno de los ANBU solo podía decir unas palabras: ´´no se quien ha hecho esto pero juro por lo mas sagrado de este mundo que cuando lo pillo lo voy a apuñalar tantas veces que va a pensar que es mas bien como un barril con agujeros``. Obviamente no todos los niveles de el cuartel ANBU estaban en la misma situación como cada uno tenia diferentes cosas pasándoles. Uno de los niveles que curiosamente era la zona de inteligencia los tenia en lo que parecía ser tablas para hacer deporte obligándolos a hacer movimientos rítmicos muy agotadores, por desgracia cada vez que no hacían esto adecuadamente eran golpeados por una sacudida eléctrica que si bien no muy potente si que era muy molesta. Otro sector se encontraba con la situación de que estaban siendo objeto de prueba de tiros, es decir mientras ellos corrian por todo un circuito y carrera de obstáculos eran objetivo de lo que parecía ser cañones con balas de pintura que dolían un puto huevo y otro nivel de los ANBU que era curiosamente el de los niveles de cuerpo pesado o equipo de demoliciones estaba en ese momento corriendo en una cinta para deportistas mientras que detrás de ellos era un palo para golpearles entre las piernas si aflojaban en lo mas minimo. Obviamente todo el mundo estaba muy cabreado en ese mismo momento y solo querían tener sus manos en el genio del mal al que se le había ocurrido hacer semejante acto así contra ellos. Desde las sombras un kage Bunshin de Naruto estaba grabando todo lo que estaba pasando a los diferentes ANBU

* * *

 **-Casas De Los Concejales Ancianos-**

Si alguien se esperaba que los concejales ancianos se escaparan de toda esta situación caotica estaría muy equivocado ya que despues de todo si había alguien contra el que Naruto tendría un buen par de puntos negativos esos serian los ancianos ninja despues de todas las medidas excesivamente extremistas que querían imponer a todas las personas. Koharu fue la primera victima de Naruto, ella se convirtió en el blanco de algunas de las cosas mas desagradables que le podrían haber pasado a la anciana como ella estaba en su camino de vuelta a casa cuando todo el area por el que iba pareció liberar numerosas notas explosivas (desgraciadamente no eran asesinas solo de pintura y otros liquidos por lo que ella no moriría…tal vez) que dejaron su cuerpo totalmente cubierto de pintura y algunas otras cosas peores, su ceja derecha estaba teniendo problemas para evitar no contraerse de la situación en la que se encontraba en ese mismo momento sin embargo cuando salió del parque del terror ella se encontró con una escena mucho peor que seguramente la habría hecho no asustarse en su mejor momento pero ahora por desgracia era una anciana. Delante de ella tenia dos de los mas grandes, mas sucios y mas asquerosos perror que ella había visto en su vida y ella podía ver como se acercaban a ella olisqueándola que por si no fuera poco no termino ahí sino que los perritos en cuestión estaban mirándola con deseo. Los gritos de Koharu de total indignación fueron oídos por toda la aldea pero a nadie pareció importarle en realidad

Homura fue el siguiente blanco. El hombre tenia un increíble diente por lo dulce porque le encantaba comer cosas dulces aunque le habían advertido que eso no le sentaba bien al estomago y podría conducir a graves diarreras y otros malestares. Por desgracia el hombre no parecía tener hecho caso a los médicos que le recomendaron en contra de esto y el hombre simplemente siguió haciendo lo que el quería hacer. Por desgracia para el los dulces que se acaba de comer estaban excesivamente cargados con algunos componentes que tenian el objetivo de hacer que la acidez y cualquier cosa o malestar que el hombre sintiera fuera aun mayor de lo normal. Por eso cuando termino de comerse todos los dulces el hombre tuvo la increíble urgencia de tener que irse al cuarto de baño. Cuando empezó a soltar todo el cargamento que albergaba en su cuerpo el hombre pensó que estaba en el cielo (obviamente no sabia lo que le esperaba) y por esta misma razón todas las puertas y ventanas se atrancaron para impedir que se escapara de la cárcel mortal en la que se encontraba y lo peor fue que cuando tiro de la cadena del váter para librarse de toda la mierda, esta en vez de ser llevada del lugar simplemente le estallo en la cara y cubrió todo el cuerpo del hombre

Finalmente estaba Danzo el cual se había cubuierto todo el recinto y el hogar en el que vivía con tantas barreras de sellado que Naruto casi se detiene en su plan de gastarle una broma como muestra de venganza así como una diversión para hacerle sentir mal al hombre pero cuando vio que todo lo convencional no funcionaba decidió emplear la táctica mas nueva y diferente que se le había ocurrido en realidad. Naruto coloco diversas pequeñas bombas bola en el sistema de alcantarillado y espero hasta que entraron en el sistema de aguas de la mansión de Danzo, cuando estuvieron efectivamente repartidas por toda la mansión Naruto simplemente las hizo detonar completamente destrozando todo el sistema de cañerías de la mansión así como llenando toda la casa de agua que en algunos casos era mas bien maloliente. La cara de Danzo estaba mostrando la inmensa ira y rabia que sentía en ese mismo momento por lo que había pasado en su hogar sin tener el una sola oportunidad de evitar esto aunque el clon de Naruto tuvo que disiparse de manera inmediata como el hombre pareció sentirlo y el no quería estropearle la sorpresa de hacerle saber que era el responsable de todo lo que le había pasado. Cuando Danzo miro de nuevo su hogar solo podía suspirar y pensar en la gran cantidad de trabajo (y dinero) que llevaría reparar toda la mansión

* * *

 **-Despacho Hokage-**

Hiruzen estaba a punto de caerse y quedarse completamente sordo de todo lo que estaba pasando en su despacho. Esto era debido a que cada uno de los jefes de clan había venido al lugar donde el pobre hombre trabajaba para quejarse de las bromas de Naruto y de la ineficacia de sus fuerzas y las del Sandaime en detener a Naruto. Obviamente imagina sus caras cuando entraron en la oficina del Sandaime y descubren que el hombre estaba tranquilamente leyendo el libro naranja de su amado alumno mientras que tenia clones trabajando en el diferente trabajo de papel que el hombre tenia. Obviamente la ira llego a todos los miembros de los cabezas de clan así como el comandante ANBU (el Hokage sabia la clave para vencer el puto papeleo y en vez de decírselo el hombre estaba dejando que ellos sufrieran el cruel destino de tener que trabajar arduamente en todo esto) asique obviamente ahora el Hokage estaba siendo observado por todos los hombres y mujeres que tenia alrededor suyo y no podía evitar poner una sonrisa cursi debido a que lo habían pillado con las manos en la masa: ´´Vamos vamos estoy plenamente seguro de que nada de lo que haya hecho Naruto puede ser tan malo como para justificar un cruel objetivo de misión de búsqueda contra el ya que despues de todo es un niño y no me puedo explicar como demonios un niño puede haber hecho todo esto``. Para hiruzen era incomprensible como Naruto podía haber hecho todo esto despues de todo como el mismo había dicho solo era un niño y no debería tener acceso a las formas de poder hacer todo lo que había hecho. Cuando vio a Tsume solo podía encogerse de dolor al ver las marcas de uñas de gato por toda su cara, al ver a Inocihi solo podía sentir piedad por verlo del color que estaba junto con algún que otro picotazo, el pobre Choza todavía estaba completamente balístico de que se hubieran atrevido a quitarle toda su comida pero fue mucho peor cuando se descubrió todo acerca del sello de almacenamiento, el hombre casi sufre tres paros cardiacos, el pobre Shikaku había cambiado de color a costa de todas las leches que su esposa le había dado con su nueva sarten patentada (curiosamente el no sabia de la existencia de la tienda que había vendido la Sarten a dicha mujer), Shibi tenia problemas constantemente para hablar a costa de los insectos y como se movían todavía por todo su cuerpo, Hiashi bueno no miraba tan mal aunque su ceja en contracción continua podía explicar su cabreo y cuando vio a Unkai y Mirakumo Kurama mirando como payasos el viejo Hokage casi tenia un ataque al corazón de toda la risa que le habían proporcionado por lo que el pobre Hokage estaba haciendo todo lo posible en estos momentos para encontrar una buena solución. Sin embargo lo de los ANBU fue un gran plan para hacerlos mas eficientes, casi sentía pena por ellos porque estaba seguro de mantener todas esas trampas (Si Hiruzen podía ser un verdadero conductor de esclavos cuando quería)

Fue curiosamente en esos momentos que los tres ancianos venerables entraron en la sala y despacho del Hokage con grandes miradas asesinas, incluso Danzo que por lo general controlaba bien sus emociones estaba mirando como si quisiera matar a alguien toda una cosa extraña a decir verdad. El caso era que delante suya tenia tres ancianos: Uno cubierto de mierda y aguas llenas de mierda y meado, otra cubierta de pintura así como de lo que parecía semen de perro y uno que estaba dispuesto a mutilar a alguien cuando como cosa normal este hombre solia mas bien mostrar poca o ninguna emoción. Obviamente para Hiruzen esto no era tan malo como muchos podrían llegar a pensar: ´´¿y ahora que es lo que ha pasado con vosotros tres?``. Los tres ancianos temblaron ante todo lo que les había pasado y si bien por un lado dudaban en decirle nada a Hiruzen (no querían alegrarle el dia) no tuvieron mucha alternativa de decir palabra por palabra de lo que les había pasado lo cual condujo finalmente por el borde al pobre Sandaime y a tener un ataque de risa en toda su gloria por lo comico que le parecía todo. Parece que verdaderamente Naruto era un Uzumaki: ´´mmmm es obvio que esto ha sido un verdadero ataque muy bien planeado contra todos ustedes y me pregunto que posibles razones puede tener un niño para hacer todo esto (todo el mundo se preguntaba también eso mismo) pero desgraciadamente no tenemos pruebas de que ha sido Uzumaki naruto el responsable de estos ataques por lo que no puedo poner una orden de captura contra un niño inocente``. En ese momento Hiruzen saco su pipa de fumar y la encendio para tomar tranquilamente una clada, justamente solo para ser recibido con una explosión de pintura. Todo el mundo en la sala se quedo de piedra y en absoluto silencio mientras que los venerables ancianos estaban esperando la reacción de Hiruzen ya que si había algo por lo que el viejo Hokage era conocido era por su amor por el tabaco y su afición de relajarse mientras fumaba. La mirada de Hiruzen estaba completamente ensombrecida mientras sacaba de su boca la pipa de fumar en la que curiosamente alguien había puesto un pequeño explosivo de pintura. El anciano Hokage era una persona tremendamente amable y cariñosa y podía decir que sabia perdonar pero nada ni nadie se metia con su precioso: ´´Comandante ANBU quiero que despliegue a todos los equipos necesarios, su misión es la captura y ase…quiero decir traer prisionero al joven del clan Uzumaki. Ahora todos solo voy de cir una cosa…MOVER EL CULO Y TRAEDME A NARUTO``. Obviamente todo el mundo se puso en marcha cuando el Sandaime Hokage grito esa orden ya que nadie quería en realidad tener nada que ver con un Sandaime cabreado a semejante nivel y mucho menos por culpa del condenado niño, que se joda y apechugue

* * *

 **-Cuatro Horas Mas Tarde, Tras Una Persecucion por Konoha-**

Naruto había estado tranquilamente en el monumento Hokage mientras escuchaba las explosiones y gritos de todas las personas de Konoha. Por un lado, una pequeña parte de el se decía que quizás se había pasado (este era chibi angel Naruto que estaba diciéndole al oído que no debería haber sido tan bestia y ser un poco mas comprensivo)pero luego tenia que ver como las cosas habían quedado y el joven Uzumaki no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de si mismo por haber logrado semejante tarea casi imposible y que solo los dioses podrían haber logrado (al otro lado estaba chivi devil Naruto que solo le decía la de diversión que las cámaras de seguridad habían captado mientras se la jugaba a cada una de las diferentes personas) por supuesto Naruto era plenamente consciente de que todas estas cosas iban a atraer un poco de atención pero el estaba mas que seguro de que podría soportarlo o al menos pensó así hasta que se vio rodeado por mas de una docena de miembros ANBU. Lo que continuo fue una batalla campal y persecución entre todos ellos contra un pequeño e indefenso Naruto (traducción que les hizo sudar el infierno en el mismo mundo en que habían nacido cuando el pequeño Uzumaki los llevo a través de un laberinto de trampas) que acabo con la mayoría de los ANBU en cuestión de una hora algo que lo hizo sonreir tremendamente orgulloso de sus acciones como bromista de la aldea ahora recién coronado, desafortunadamente nada mas salir de la persecución por parte de los miembros del ANBU Naruto se vio inmerso en una nueva persecución por parte de los clanes que por desgracia estaban encabezados por sus dulces y queridos amigos que estaban mirándolo como un pato a punto de ser cazado en la caza del pato. Lo que siguió a continuación fue un verdadero pandemónium que acabo con todo el mundo corriendo por toda Konoha hasta que finalmente Naruto se canso y cayo en un suelo debido a todo el esfuerzo realizado. Fue tras cuatro horas que habían conseguido pararle los pies al notorio bromista de Konoha o como algunos ya lo llamaban el rey bromista del infierno (fue sobre todo porque muchos sabían que Kushina había sido la reina Bromista del infierno). Tras haber capturado a naruto lo ataron con cadenas y estaban esperando pacientemente a que se despertara mientras que cada uno de los jefes de los clanes así como los civiles, los ancianos y el Hokage mismo estaban mirando su aspecto inocente mientras dormía (algunas de las mujeres tanto dentro del ANBU que observaban como las civiles y la jefe del clan pensaban que era una dulce criatura inocente. Mientras que los hombres solo podían verlo como un engendro del mismísimo infierno que había venido a tocarles los cojones de lo lindo) el Hokage viéndolo así de dormido pensó que era muy dulce y no tenia el atrevimiento de despertarlo asique por eso encargo a un miembro de su personal de seguridad que cogiera un cubo lleno de agua fría y se lo echara encima

´´Dios que frio estaba``. Cuando Naruto se despertó y se vio rodeado por tanta gente supo que no había podido llegar a su casa de seguridad para poder esconderse y fue aun así muy divertido para el ver a los diferentes miembros de los cabeza clan estar mirándolo con intenciones asesinas mientras que los ANBU por alguna extraña razón querían tener nada mas que una oportunidad para acuchillarlo el mayor numero de veces posible: ´´Oh jiji ¿Por qué todo el mundo luce como si hubieran pasado por un dia infernal? No solo eso ¿por que el anciano con pelo gris con toques de mierda y gafas bueno emite un olor tan desagradable?``. Cuando Naruto termino de hablar Homura se había lanzado contra el para poder explicarle adecuadamente al joven jinchuriki que el no era alguien que podía ser burlado así como así pero por supuesto fue contenido por los ANBU (querían golpear un poco al niño pero si ellos no podían nadie mas podría hacerlo, seria tan injusto que unos obtengan lo que por derecho del mundo era de ellos). Mientras que se conseguía tranquilizar a Homura Hiruzen solo podía decir que estaba sintiendo la llegada de un fuerte y poderoso dolor de cabeza debido a esta situación y casi tenia por sentado que quería marcharse a la cama pero necesitaba respuestas ya que lo que Naruto había hecho era bastante interesante, además no podía ponerse en la cama lleno de pintura y necesitaba como quitarse toda esta pintura ya que por mucha agua que se echaba no saltaba y era lo mismo para Inoichi y su clan: ´´mmmmm además me preguntaba ¿Por qué todo el mundo me esta mirando como si fuera responsable de algún asesinato o como si hubiera hecho algo terrible?``. Ahora fue el momento de detener a los civiles, todos ellos habían sentido el poder de la ira vengativa de Uzumaki Naruto cuando el desato sobre ellos una considerable cantidad de bombas fetidas y bombas de pintura (nadie sabia porque pero si estuvieras en la mente de Naruto sabrias que Naruto no discriminaba a nadie y si se iba a dedicar a lanzar bromas a los ninjas pues entonces los civiles también tenian que sufrir). Cuando se recupero el control total y absoluto de los civiles Hiruzen penso que lo mejor era tratar de tener una charla tranquila con naruto por lo que decidió hablarle al pequeño niño de los accidentes que han estado ocurriendo

´´Veras Naru, todos los aquí presentes hemos sido objetivo de algunas bromas tremendamente bien elaboradas y creo que seria en el mejor interés de todas y cada una de las personas del pueblo para saber que es lo que ha pasado, obviamente muchos sospechan de ti porque curiosamente se puede decir que solo tu has sido la única persona que no ha tenido ningun efecto de broma en ti. Por si eso no fuera suficiente soy muy consciente de que nadie te ha visto en todo el dia por lo que obviamente eres sospechoso de forma muy pesada y yo bueno no quiero verte sufrir po algo que se puede atender con suma facilidad``. Mientras Hirtuzen hablaba todo el mundo miraba curiosamente a Naruto esperando con ansia a que confiese todas sus acciones y que diga exactamente que es lo que había hecho, ya que despues de todo el era culpable todos ellos lo sabían y se podía ver en esa dule carita que casi parecía inofensiva que el niño era culpable, nadie es tan inocente. Mientras que en la mente de Naruto el se estaba riendo como un maniaco que había hecho algún tipo de plan malvado para conquistar el mundo y estaba teniendo problemas para contenerse completamente de reírse de tdos ellos: ´´Ahora Naruto ¿Por qué no eres un buen chico y empizas a decir cada cosa que has hecho y el como lo has hecho? Despues de todo solo eres un niño y estoy mas que seguro de que despues de esto tu nunca seras muy mal juzgado despues de todo solo eran bromas inofensivas (todo el mundo estaba mirando a Hiruzen como si se hubiera vuelto loco por decir que solo eran bromas inofensivas ya que despues de todo fueron algunas de las cosas que mas pesadillas les iban a dar durante años y no estaban seguros de que se recuperaría) que no tenian como efecto hacer ningun daño (una vez mas muchos de los presentes se encogieron de miedo pensando en lo que pasaría si el niño en realidad los hubiera querido convertir en verdaderos objetivos de sus bromas mortales) asique dinos…COMO QUITAR ESTA MALDITA PINTURA``. El estallido del Hokage solo hizo demostrar que estaban desesperados ante Naruto algo que en realidad no era una buena idea de mostrar viendo como todo eso solo había hecho mas que dejarlos en una posicion que en las palabras propias del niño serian mas o menos cogidos por las pelotas

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba observando detalladamente a los miembros de la sala reunidos que lo miraban si bien con cierto malestar también esperaban que el se apiadara de ellos algo por muy poquito que fuera, desgraciadamente para ellos este era el hijo de Kushina y ellos deberían recordar que Kushina era muchas cosas pero no una mujer precisamente compasiva que esperaba para darle una oportunidad a todo el mundo (según ella se puede perdonar una vez pero la segunda vez no se perdona y directamente se corta la cabeza) con todo esto dicho y hecho Naruto estaba pensando con mucho detalle la respuesta que tenia que darles: ´´Si bien puede ser cierto jiji que esto parecen ser bromas muy inofensivas y sin el objetivo de hacer daño ¿Cómo puedo saber yo lo que ha hecho esto cuando no he sido yo? No quiero decir ninguna mala palabra pero leñe solo soy un niño ¿Cómo esperais que os haga todo lo que supuestamente os ha pasado hoy si solo soy yo y vosotros sois muchos mas? Además de que si es cierto que yo te hubiera pintado Jiji o al señor Yamanala entonces ¿Por qué no tengo marcas de pintura o el olor siquiera? Creo que todo esto es un gran error que se ha cometido por las gentes de los clanes y por tanto no puedo hacer nada mas que decir que la persona que os ha hecho esto tiene una gran habilidad por no ser pillado así como es un poco de una persona rencorosa para llegar tan lejos como para haceros esto``. Cuando Naruto había terminado de hablar y se dirigió a la puerta del despacho para salir todo el mundo lo miro irse mientras que al mismo tiempo pensaban en que el condenado niño era demasiado listo y tenian que encontrar una manera de pillarlo con las manos en la masa. Mientras que algunos solo estaban pensando en como el chiquillo parecía habérsela jugado sin ninguna dificultad lo cual llevo a unos cuantos pensar que el niño era en realidad verdaderamente un genio del mal que estaba pensando en la conquista del mundo mediante las bromas. Con esto establecido todo lo que los miembros del consejo podían hacer en realidad era marcharse a sus casas y hogares y tratar de volver a poner toda la situación una vez mas en tranquilidad absoluta, mas difícil de hacer que de decir pero no tenian otra alternativa

* * *

 **-Calles De Konoha-**

Naruto estaba riéndose por dentro como un genio malvado al pensar solamente en lo mal que lo tenian que estar pasando todos ya que el podía decir que iban a tardar un muy buen tiempo en olvidar todo esto. Naruto estaba andando tranquilamente por la calle sin embargo cuando su sonrisa desapareció. Esto era debido a que algunos ninjas mas veteranos se estaban metiendo con una joven de cabello morado y que tenia un chaleco Chunin. El se acerco muy deprisa justo a tiempo para ver lo que estaba pasando y dio un pequeño aviso en forma de fogonazo de chakra, aunque sorprendente pronto tres ANBU aparecieron de inmediato: ¿Qué sucede Naruto?``. La hembra ANBU con mascara de Neko era de las pocas personas que se habían librado de la broma infernal de Naruto y estaba en realidad muy divertida de todo el asunto. Cuando vio hacia donde señalaba Naruto ella se quedo de piedra mientras que la ira subia en diversos niveles. Delante de ella estaba Anko Mitarashi la cual era su hermana pequeña sustituta que salvo de las manos de Orochimaru en algún laboratorio abandonado por la estúpida serpiente Sannin. Pero cuando volvieron los consejeros de ancianos así como los consejeros civiles solo la vieron como la resurrección del Sannin y habían hecho todo lo posible para hacerla sentir aislada y sola. Lo que estaban viendo en este mismo momento no solo Naruto pero Yugao hizo que la rabia de la ANBU casi se disparara: ´´No te preocupes yo me encargo de todo``. Cuando Yugao hablo lo dijo todo en un tono tan dulce y frio que llevo a los otros dos compañeros ANBU a casi sentir pena por estas personas estúpidas. Solo era eso casi. Un ninja debe saber ante todo cuando escuchar a su superior y cuando el Sandaime decía que Anko era digna de confianza entonces todos deberían de escucharlo atentamente y no actuar como la panda de descerebrados que estaba justo delante de todos ellos por eso cuando vieron a Yugao aparecer delante de todos los matones y clavarle a uno la katana justamente en su entrepierna no pudieron evitar pensar que los granujas eran tontos por siquiera intentar hacer esto. Antes de que pudieran escapar de el lugar en cuestión Los dos ANBU aparecieron en el lugar y arrestaron a los cuatro asaltantes restantes sorprendiendo al mismo tiempo a la propia Anko que no se esperaba ningun tipo de ayuda

´´¿Qué esta pasando aquí``. Anko a decir verdad estaba muy curiosa de lo que estaba sucediendo lo cual la llevo al mismo tiempo cuestionarse como los ANBU habían llegado tan deprisa sin que ella emitiera un pulso de chakra o cualquier cosa. Por supuesto cuando Yugao explico todo detalladamente Anko se giro para ver donde estaba Naruto que tímidamente se escondia detrás de un poste de la luz pensando en lo vergonzoso que tenia que ser para la kunoichi mas adulta tener que ser rescatada por un niño mas joven. Ella se quedo completamente sorprendida porque alguien mas joven que ella no solo la ayudara pero hiciera algo que muchos otros habrían permitido que continuara en la forma de abuso hacia su persona por lo que esbozo una dulce y amable sonrisa al ver al niño. Ella rara vez era tan amable o cariñosa de lo que podía decir Neko pero ella sabia que tenia una gran debilidad por los niños, pero ara ella ver a un niño estar dispuesta a dar la cara teniendo en cuenta que todo el mundo se asustaba de ella o simplemente la dejaban de lado solo había llevado a que ella no pudiera acercarse a ninguno. Sinceramente Anko solo quería tener mas amigos pero también quería ser vista como un ejemplo por las futuras generaciones de ahí que cuando el niño la había ayudado ella no pudo evitar sonreir por esto estando muy contenta de que en realidad alguien la viera como algo mas que un pedazo de carne

´´Gacias chico, no se que podría haber pasado sin que tu hubieras intervenido por lo que solo puedo darte las gracias por echarme un cable cuando mas lo necesitaba``. Anko estaba mirando con atención la reacción de Naruto y se quedo sorprendida cuando lo vio colocarse delante suya con una mirada curiosa pero sin temor ni miedo de algún tipo como si viera en ella algo que los demás no eran capaces de apreciar: ´´Tranquilo chico yo no muerdo para nada``. Anko no pudo evitar este comentario esperando en realidad que se animara al niño para tener un poco mas de cercanía con ella lo cual la sorprendió porque afirmativamente el niño solo pudo sonreírle a ella y mirarla con una sonrisa en su rostro así como una mirada alegre: ´´Me pregunto ¿Cómo se llama mi salvador? Teniendo en cuenta que me has salvado como un príncipe hace con una princesa me pregunto también ¿Qué podría ofrecerle a mi salvador?``. Lo ultimo ella lo termino con su voz coqueta como tratando de avergonzar al niño un poco mas de lo que estaba avergonzado posiblemente

´´Nah no necesito nada señora linda y en cuento a mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto Dattebayo``. Ella ya no pudo evitar reir cuando vio al niño hablar de manera un tanto apresurada pero ella reconoció de inmediato el apellido del niño: Uzumaki. Solo un idiota seria capaz de olvidarse de cierta mujer de pelo rojo como la sangre que además era conocida por casi parecer pegada como una lapa (muy a la furia de muchas mujeres civiles de alta posicion y de algunas nobles) a un cierto hombre de pelo rubio y ojos azules. Ella no necesito mas que ver en Naruto para ver a estas dos grandes personas y no pudo evitar sonreir ante el hecho de ellos tener un hijo: ´´Entonces señorita linda, yo le he dicho mi nombre pero usted no me ha dicho el suyo, eso esta un tanto mal ya que no es muy educado a decir verdad``. Naruto inflo sus mofletes, el podía ser muy serio cuando entrenaba (el entrenamiento es algo serio, incluso cuando lo puedes hacer un poco mas como de alegre y divertido siempre es conveniente tomarlo en serio) sin embargo a la hora de tratar con la gente la cruda realidad es que Naruto era un niño y el quería tener montones de amigos (aunque Kurama le había dicho muy en serio que uno solo tiene amigos verdaderos tantos como dedos en las manos se tiene y que en algunos casos no se llega a tener tantos). Mientras Naruto miraba atento a Anko se dio cuenta al mismo tiempo que ella parecía estar algo conmovida por algún acontecimiento en particular o lo que fuera lo cual solo podía significar para Naruto que en realidad Anko nunca había sido tratada adecuadamente. Naruto sabia de Kurama lo que podría haberle pasado si se hubiera filtrado su posicion como su jinchuriki por lo que obviamente ver a una persona de sufrir de ostracismo era algo totalmente inaceptable bajo su punto de vista definitivo y estaba mas que dispuesto a hacer todo lo necesario para solucionar dicho problema en la chica linda

´´Mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi gaki y espero que lo recuerdes muy bien porque yo voy a ser la chica mas sexy y mas espectacular de toda Konoha boy por lo que no te extrañe si cuando soy mayor puedo pedir de tu compañía``. La joven Mitarashi decía todo con burla pero con una pizca de seducción en ella lo cual solo hizo que los dos compañeros ANBU se encogieran de miedo. Era bien sabido por toda Konoha como Anko era capaz de dejar a mas de un hombre con problemas de bolas azules y como ella no tenia en realidad ninguna intención de llegar mas alla de las palabras: ´´Bueno ahora tengo que llevar a estos grandes hombres que estaban juntándose para darme una lección la intención de enseñarles porque no pueden manejarme por lo que lo mejor es ir lo antes posible a I+T para poder hacerlos cantar como las gallinas que son en realidad. En cuanto a ti gaki espero verte en un futuro no muy lejano ya que puedo decir que vas a hacer cosas impresionantes y maravillosas y o quiero estar presente cuando las hagas, ciao muak``. Antes de irse al departamento de tortura Anko se despidió de Naruto así como darle un beso en la mejilla (si ella hubira sido vista por un determinado duo de niñas podría haberse convertido en el objetivo de estas niñas con la intención de arrancarle la piel por sus actos desvergonzados). Mientras que se iban detrás de Anko Yugao Uzuki solo podía mirar impresionada al joven heredero de los clanes mas poderosos de Konoha y solo podía preguntarse que tan lejos iba a llegar en realidad de aquí en adelante, pero de la misma forma que Anko lo tenia en su mira quizás ella también tendría que tenerlo bajo su mirada solo por lo que podría suceder en un futuro (el futuro es algo incierto y que no permanece fijo por lo que lo mejor era estar lo máximo posible en lo que se refiere a observando a este niño) y con eso ella y los ANBU que la habían acompañado así como los posibles responsables de una mala acción se marcharon a toda prisa como si el mismísimo diablo viniera a molestarlos

Mientras naruto estaba totalmente de piedra porque no podía imaginarse nada de lo que estaba pasando en realidad, bueno si el entendía que había hecho algo francamente bueno pero eso no quitaba que se le hacia raro ser mirado de la forma en que lo hacia la chica llamada Anko, además podía sentir fácilmente la mirada del ANBU Neko: **´´Naruto deja de pensar tan arduamente y vamos a casa hay mucho que hablar y poco tiempo para hacerlo por lo que muve el culo de una maldita vez``.** Kurama estaba dispuesto a despertar al pequeño cachorro de Uzumaki para que no se andara por las nubes y para volver al piso que era su hogar con el claro objetivo de empezar con un poco de entrenamiento mental (en su paisaje mental solo podía entrenar los Katas del Hakuda o artes puras así como en los conocimientos generales ya que solo se trataba de eso conocimientos y no implicaban nada físico) justo cuando Naruto estaba a punto de moverse en el camino para llegar a su piso en los apartamentos para ninjas un monton de borrones oscuros cayeron en el suelo haciendo que se levantara una considerable cantidad de polvo: **´´Bueno parece que tus acciones sin piedad no te van a dejar ir solo a la cama y que tienen pensado hacerte sufrir tanto como sea posible chico``.** La razón por la que Kurama decía esto es porque delante de Naruto en estos momentos estaban: Choji que miraba hambriento, Ino con el cuerpo todavía pintado, Kiba lleno de arañazos, Yakumo como un payaso, Shikamaru como si no hubiera dormido nada e Hinata con sus trenzas. Todos mirándole como si un depredador estuviera vigilando a su presa a punto de lanzarse a por ella algo que solo transmitia a Naruto malas vibraciones por supuesto: **´´Kit voy a decirte esto de inmediato, estas personas te están a punto de cazar asique mi recomendación es que salgas corriendo como una perra y evites que te alcance``.** Naruto dio un paso atrás pero los otros dieron un paso adelante, al final empezó la persecución con gritos de ´bromista descarado`, ´asesino vuelve aquí para que vengue mi cara de los arañazos de los putos gatos`, ´Naru vuelve aquí y se un hombre y afrontar tu castigo como tal por hacer que me picasen las abejas`, ´vuelve aquí de inmediato, por tu culpa no desayune y el desayuno es la comida mas importante del dia`, ´como te atreves a ponerme aspecto de payaso, yo te voy a dar a ti pesadillas con payasos UzumakiNaruto`, ´No he podido dormir, preparate para sufrir`, ´Lo siento Naru-kun aunque me gusta el peinado Otou-sama dice que para que un hombre toque a una mujer sin consentimiento de esta se trata de acoso sexual, se un buen chico y dejame castigarte`. Si Naruto había tenido un gran dia pero parecía ser que iba a tener una mala noche


	7. Chapter 7

**Nuevo capitulo señoras y señores. Solo he tardado una semana en tenerlo listo. Por desgracia las buenas noticias acaban con esto. Debido a la excesiva cantidad de trabajo que estoy recibiendo de mis profesores asi como la amenaza de quedarme sin ordenador a menos que consiga hacer buenas notas me temo que tendre que actualizar mucho menos. No os inquietéis mis queridos fans, porque no voy a fracasar (si de paso me toca el bote del euromillon eso significaría poder dedicarme completamente a escribir).**

 **Bien aquí en este capitulo se va a ver el resultado de la broma de Naruto. se que algunos se están impacientando y preguntando ¿por que no empiezas ya con la vida ninja? La respuesta a eso es la mar de sencilla. Naruto estoy mostrando como Naruto crece no solo como persona pero a todo lo que se enfrenta. De hecho antes de que llegue a la parte de Naruto como ninja van a ocurrir tres sucesos que van a significar un cambio considerable en la historia del mundo ninja de nuestro buen escritor original. Pero quiero aclarar también que hay mas motivos como son los factores que llevara a Naruto conocer a las diversas mujeres de su vida**

 **Bien ahora responder Rewiews:**

 **-Wolf1990: Bueno las habilidades de Naruto están ahora bien pero dentro de un tiempo van a dar un verdadero salto. Digamos que si ahora te gusta Naruto cuando veas el avance de sus habilidades entonces fijo que estaras encantado**

 **-Jonathan: De nada hombre me alegro de que te resultara gracioso**

 **-Loko89772: Desgraciadamente para ti mi amigo tengo una mala noticia. Por alguna razón inexplicable Fanfiction considero mi historia como no aceptable asi como algunas otras. Estoy seguro que has visto lo mismo en algunos otros escritores. Y además no he recuperado la información que en su tiempo me quitaron con el puto virus por lo que por el momento esa historia no se toca**

 **-CCSakuraforever: Una vez mas te agradezco que te haya gustado mi historia y mas como escribi mi capitulo**

 **-michumichu79: Gracias por apreciar el capitulo hice lo que pude y tuve que inspirarme en muchos otros fics para poder escribirlo**

 **Ahora solo me queda decir que Naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

 **DIAS CON LOS CLANES NINJA**

 **-Konoha no Sato: 6 Meses mas tarde-**

Han pasado seis meses y ahora se podía decir que la paz había vuelto a Konoha. Hace seis meses tuvieron lugar algunas de las bromas mas aterradoras que el mundo civilizado jamás había conocido. Muchas personas temblaban de miedo todavía a dia de hoy pensando en esas bromas y como su perpetrador era un simple chico. Por supuesto con todo este asunto de las bromas hecho muchos de los miembros de los clanes habían hecho su objetivo personal en búsqueda de venganza contra el Gaki. Los Inuzuka querían venganza por su orgullo herido lo que dio lugar a muchos y diversos ninjas de este clan buscar maneras de meterse con el niño (guerras de broma en miniatura) que acabaron con ambos bandos estar golpeados pero nada mas. Por otro lado los Kurama se dedicaron a realizar genjutsus que manifestaban fantasmas para molestar a Naruto lo que daba lugar al joven a desatar una vez mas el terror de los payasos en ellos. Como si esto no fuera suficiente los Hyuga habían buscado una disculpa publica (por alguna extraña razón la matriarca Hyuga había decidido que ellos se convirtieran en el nuevo hazmerrerir porque parecía saber lo que les esperaba), nada mas hacer esa exigencia varias fotos de diversos Hyuga corriendo desnudos por toda la aldea en un intento de atraparlo fueron repartidas dando como resultado a los Hyuga una vez mas retirar la solicitada demanda. El clan Akimichi si bien se enfado un poco ellos lo personaron nada mas recuperar la comida aunque Naruto les advirtió de ante mano que nunca jamás de los jamases volvieran a sugerir que Ramen no era el alimento de los dioses. Con toda esta cosa en seis meses la tensión desapareció salvo por bromas inofensivas que iban apareciendo por allí y por alla por obra de este joven genio del mal que tenia planeado poner de rodillas a los miembros de las fuerzas de Konoha y hacerlos chillar como niñas que huyen de una cucaracha. Pero claro con esta broma hecha Naruto tuvo que hacer concesiones: Cenas en familia. Naruto solo podía temblar cuando Hitomi Hyuga y Yoshino Nara lo agarraron de la oreja y le obligaron a prometer que iria a cenar a cada uno de los compuestos de clan como una forma de pagar su deuda por las bromas crueles y pesadas que tiro contra los miembros (ellas le prometieron que no habria mas repercusiones de los miembros de los clanes en su contra por lo que no tenia que nada que temer por ir a estas pequeñas e inofensivas reuniones)

Por otro lado la formación de Naruto había llegado a un nivel que fácilmente uno podía decir que era mas que aceptable (Naruto era en opinión de Kurama un genin equivalente a la era de los reinos combatientes algo que le gustaba mucho en realidad. Habia conseguido aprender mucho en poco tiempo algo que el estaba mas que orgulloso) y había empezado con el refinamiento de los elementos ya que Kurama le había explicado que si uno controlaba completamente los elementos así como tener una gran y completa comprensión de la forma de manipulación del chakra entonces seria capaz de hacer jutsus sin sellos de mano algo que le daría una gran ventaja en el campo de batalla. No es que fueran muy adelante con esto pero el simple hecho de que Naruto iba por el buen camino era mas que suficiente para el Biju como el entendía perfectamente que uno no podía esperar que Naruto llegara inmediatamente al nivel de habilidad de un jonin en tan poco tiempo y mucho mas teniendo en cuenta que su cuerpo no estaba completamente desarrollado de manera física. Con todo Naruto podía decir que estaba llevando bien el entrenamiento dentro de la residencia Senju donde Naruto sabia además de que nadie lo molestaría para entrenar y donde el sabia que era muy poco probable que nadie pudiera espiarlo ya que solo el a decir verdad tenia acceso a entrar. Pero el hecho de venir también le trajo recuerdos dolorosos ya que Naruto justamente un dia encontró el diario de Hasirama. Aunque lo primero que leyó era todo acerca de sus sueños y de lo que esperaba que fueran en realidad fueron las ultimas partes del diario lo que mas llamo la atención de Naruto

Hashirama Senju había pagado con creces la acción estúpida del sellado de los Biju ya que aunque su clan no lo demostró todos estuvieron de acuerdo que la decisión de Hasirama fue la decisión de un hombre tonto e incrédulo. Muchos de los Senju cuestionaban y por eso se marcharon a Uzu y de ahí que con las guerras los ninjas de el clan Senju en Konoha fueran menguando lentamente. No solo por las muertes sino también porque cuanto mas avanzo el primer conflicto los Senju se sintieron mas asqueados de las acciones de los dos hermanos Senju por lo que vieron bastante bien el irse a vivir con sus clanes familiares los Uzumaki. Hashirama y Tobirama podían tener un aparente legado insuperable pero ambos ninjas obtuvieron la espalda de su clan cuando estos se dieron cuenta de los resultados de sus acciones con los Biju. No se hizo publico porque tal acción solo haría ver a la aldea de Konoha así como al clan Senju mas débil de lo que parecía algo que si llegaba a pasar solo desencadenaría otra gran guerra ninja poco despues de la primera. El diario de hashirama era en las partes finales la lamentación de un hombre por los errores de su vida y como de amargo en realidad se había vuelto una vez que vio que todos le daban la espalda. El hombre se cabreo que sus ambiciones no llegaran a buen puerto pero mucho peor fue el saber que el había llevado a la fracturación del clan Senju de manera definitiva. Tobirama también dejo un diario que justamente indicaba los diferentes pensamientos negativos que tenia sobre su hermano ya que en su opinión si el no hubiera dado los Biju y los hubiera utilizado entonces habría paz, Konoha estaría en la cima y ellos tendrían todavía de su lado al clan Uzumaki. Para Naruto saber que los dos mas respetados del clan Senju en realidad tenian tantos esqueletos en el armario fue como algo que le demostró que en realidad las cosas en Konoha no fueron nunca tan bonitas como podían llegar a parecer algo que en el fondo el Uzumaki podía entender muy bien porque. Hashirama tomo decisiones infantiles en un mundo de adultos, con normas de adultos y con personas ambiciosas y con tendencias un tanto negativas. Si el hubiera sido capaz de ver venir esto el habría salvado a dos clanes de separarse y al mismo tiempo habría mantenido a Konoha y Uzu como los centros del poder. Por otro lado Tobirama era un hombre que en realidad demostraba a ojos de Naruto ser ambicioso y se lamentaba considerablemente por no tener un poder tan impresionante como el de Hasirama o como los propios Uchiha. Tambien encontró anotaciones de ambos hermanos al respecto de cada uno de los Uchiha. En opinión de Hashirama eran un clan con la necesidad de un guía que los llevara por el buen camino y que cortara las ramas de el árbol Uchiha que no fueran productivas. Por otro lado Tobirama pensaba que los Uchiha eran un peligro debido a su inestabilidad emocional así como sus tendencias absolutas por el movimiento en la búsqueda del poder. Con todo esto establecido era mas que obvio que las opiniones de ambos hermanos eran completamente diferentes en ese sentido

Pero donde ambos estaba de acuerdo era en un punto: Los Biju. Para ambos hermanos los Biju solo eran bestias sin la capacidad de razonar. Estaban estudiando desde hace mucho tiempo como obtener el poder de estos para de esa manera poder extender de manera mas eficaz sus objetivos. Fue solo debido al enamoramiento de Mito del que Hasirama se aprovecho que tanto Tobirama como Hasirama encontraron los métodos para poder utilizar los Biju. Lo único en lo que ambos volvieron a discutir fue en que Hasirama quería crear un balance o equilibrio entre las naciones elementales mientras que Tobirama quería tener los jinchuriki en Konoha para actuar como la ultima línea de defensa. Si esto sirvió para algo fue para mostrar a Naruto que en realidad los dos hermanos Senju eran tontos pero que muy tontos y aunque tentado a golpearlos si tenia la oportunidad alguna vez en la vida sabia que estos tenian que estar pagando donde sea que estén (sin saberlo Naruto tanto Hasirama como Tobirama habían caído en las garras de un Uzumaki Yamamoto y en Mito que estaban muy furiosos y estaban disciplinando a los dos machos Senju al estilo Uzumaki. Que Dios se apiade de sus almas) Naruto estaba ahora mas que nada observando por la casa principal de los Senju para encontrar lo que sea que abriera la formula de fuinjutsu que tenia en forma de clave

Cuanto mas Naruto pensaba en todas las cosas que tenia que aprender y descubrir mas se sentía como si le faltara el tiempo. Incluso con kage Bunshin las habilidades que el podía aprender tenian un limite y el sabia muy bien que en estos momentos su fuerza no estaba en lo mejor de su momento por lo que obviamente el no podía realizar verdaderos entrenamientos que dejaran su cuerpo al limite. Naruto estaba mirando entonces en ese momento en la búsqueda de un estilo de Taijutsu. Era consciente de algunos estilos: El estilo Juuken, Goken y Animal. Cada uno de estos estilos era brutal y potente en su propio haber pero no pegaba en nada con el a decir verdad. Naruto era mas que nada un joven con una altísima resistencia física y el podía decir que su cuerpo estaba formándose para ser fuerte y rápido por lo que en teoría el estilo Juuken estaba fuera de lugar porque no quería convertir su cuerpo en duro como una roca. Por otro lado estaba el Goken, exigia una considerable cantidad de agotamiento físico lo cual implicaba un gasto casi constante de energia física que en el futuro no podía venir nada bien no por nada sino porque un ninja como el que es capaz de usar técnicas de Ninjutsu se veria muy tocado en caso de usar también un estilo de combate físico que ponía excesiva cantidad de tensión en el cuerpo. Y el estilo animal aunque parecía tener un buen nombre no era que tenia un pequeño punto en su contra: Exigia pensamiento y raciocinio animal. E podía tener un Biju sellado en el pero no tenia la posibilidad de poder actuar de semejante forma por lo que por el momento dicho estilo estaba fuera de el. Por otro lado Kurama estaba pensando y dándole vueltas a lo que Naruto buscaba. Un estilo de taijutsu no era imposible de encontrar ya que despues de todo se trataba de algo normal, pero el problema es que tenia que encontrar un estilo de taijutsu que cuadrara con el cuerpo del Niño algo que ya no era tan fácil de hacer a decir verdad. Cuando Kurama estaba pensando en que hacer se le ocurrió mas o menos una idea para la solución de todo esto: Masamune. A diferencia de lo que muchos podrían pensar Masamune no era un hombre sino que era una criatura de convocatoria lo cual por ese simple hecho hacia a Naruto tener que firmar el contrato de su clan. Eso no lo preocupaba demasiado ya que despues de todo el chico era mas que digno de dicho clan, sin embargo el sabia que la prueba seria mas bien muy dura y no le dejarían hacer las cosas simplemente. Mientras que Masamune podía ser un ser muy paciente y con una gran vista el sabia que los jóvenes del clan o al menos en su momento eran mas bien muy en contra de los forasteros y viendo como Naruto no estaba lo que se podía decir un joven acompañado por el anterior invocador lo mas seguro es que los jóvenes se lanzaran a por el con intenciones mas bien agresivas. Con todo esto eso solo quería decir que el niño tendría que triplicar su formación. Bueno eso implicaría una mayor cantidad de sufrimiento para el (por alguna razón Naruto sintió miedo por su vida y un increíble deseo de mutilar a Kurama). Sin embargo el niño tenia una misión de gran importancia en este momento: Llegaba tarde a su primer dia en casa de un clan asique lo mejor que podía hacer era mover el culo

* * *

 **-Complejo Hyuga-**

El complejo Hyuga estaba en alerta máxima. Su recién nombrado enemigo natural se acercaba hacia el compuesto y muchos de los hombres del clan estaban tentados a darle una saludable bienvenida con el deseo de darle un recuerdo para no meterse jamás de los jamases con el clan Hyuga. Por supuesto muchos estaban en alerta por si aprovechando que estaba dentro dejaba caer otra broma. Aunque lo que nadie quería admitir es que temian mucho al genio de la matriarca Hyuga. Ella les había explicado amablemente que tenian que comportarse de manera agradable con el niño (no hacerlo implicaría una tortura desagradable y muy mala que obviamente los miembros del clan no querían conseguir ya que la matriarca Hyuga había mostrado una vena muy sadica desde que se descubrió el intento de asesinato en su contra, algo que obviamente los miembros de la rama principal estaban sintiendo muy en su cuerpo) y por otro lado estaba Hiashi que como un padre amable y bueno (así como un padre amenazado con dormir en el sofá durante semanas) estaba mas que dispuesto a darle un tratamiento de cinco estrellas al niño. Al lado de ambos padres estaban Hinata y hanabi. Ambas niñas miraban hacia la entrada de la mansión esperando con impaciencia. En el caso de Hanabi era mas bien debido a que la niña quería saber del que muchos decían era el que salvo a su amada hermana mayor por lo que podría saludarlo adecuadamente. Mientras miraban hacia por donde se suponía que debía entrar el chico les llego a todos los presentes un comentario: ´´Uf tiene que ser horrible tener que esperar a alguien ¿no les parece?``. La familia en su conjunto asintió al extraño que había hablado. Solo para tener los ojos como platos antes de mirar detrás suya. Ahí estaba el joven heredero del clan Uzumaki en toda su gloria…una vez mas burlándose del Byakugan

´´Yo``. Con su típico saludo informal todo el mundo en la escena estaba mirando como los ciervos Nara cuando veian una gran cantidad de luz. Hanabi veía al niño delante suya y antes de que se lo podía creer el estaba delante suya de su propia cara a centímetros de ella

´´Mmmmm si es obvio que eres la dulce hermanita de Hinata-chan, es un placer conocerte poco Hanabi``

La niña estaba mirando un poco sorprendida antes de que ella fue lanzada por los aires por un Naruto sonriente, la niña no podía hacer gran cosa salvo por reírse mientras estaba en el aire preguntándose como esto era posible pero se encontró con que era muy divertido estar en el aire y se puso a reírse como una niña de su edad. Por otro lado Hikari y Hiashi solo podían mirar curiosos acerca del repentino cambio de ser de Hanabi ya que la niña aunque no les gustara admitirlo había cogido algunas costumbres Hyuga demasiado joven lo cual implicaba el ser seria, verla sonreir de esa manera y parecer divertirse por lo que decidieron no decir nada acerca de la forma informal de Naruto de tratar a su hija mas joven. Hinata por otro lado estaba mirando a Naruto con una gran cantidad de alegría ya que ella sabia que solo el podía llegar de esta manera a una niña tan dulce y pequeña. Sin embargo como si fuera una señal varios jóvenes Hyuga se lanzaron a por Naruto con la intención de golpearlo en el suelo (parecían haber olvidado que estaba lanzando en el aire a la pequeña y que si el no la recogía ella se caería). Cuando estaban a punto de lanzarse el solo se agacho y los esquivo como si toreara antes de coger por ultima vez a la niña pequeña que se estaba riendo aun mas duro que antes por ver como los miembros de su clan habían sido tratados por esta persona con tal facilidad. Sin embargo había una persona que no era feliz

´´Ara ¿Por qué unos jóvenes tan maleducados están en mi presencia?``

El aspecto de la matriarca Hyuga no era el de un dulce angel incapaz de hacer daño a una mosca como antes se mostraba sino que ahora parecía un angel destructor que tenia la intención de traer la ira divina sobre sus objetivos. Los pobres varones estaban a punto de salir por patas cuando ella realizo un chasquido de los dedos para hacer entender que debían de ser detenidos. Dos segundos despues todos ellos estaban atados de manos arriba por un escuadron de ninjas femeninas que lucia impecable

´´Muy bien niñas. Ahora recordad lo que hay que hacer con los niños malos y traviesos: 70 Nalgadas en cada uno de sus glúteos por desobedecer a la mujer que aquí manda ¿te parece un castigo apropiado esposo mio?``

Cuando la señora se refirió a su amado marido este solo podía asentir a su máxima velocidad con tal de esquivar la bomba nuclear que ella le había dirigido. Ella se mostro satisfecha antes de avanzar hacia un Naruto que estaba haciendo cosquillas a Hanabi con Hinata a su lado que estaba tratando de ayudar a su hermana y fracasar en el intento así como conseguir sus propias cosquillas. Francamente el niño era la personificación del mal en opinión de la matriarca Hyuga ya que podía con todas las defensas emocionales. Sus dos hijas se lo estaban pasando en grande algo que por mucho que le disgustara admitirlo no pasaba muy a menudo en el complejo debido a las tendencias de los clanes de ser extremadamente con el uso de la política y actuar tan serios y estirados. Cuando la bella mujer se acerco se dio cuenta de que Naruto fue por un momento derrotado por Hinata y Hanabi unión

´´Ahora nos toca a nosotras bigotes, preparate para el infierno mismo``

Y con eso ambas hermanas se lanzaron sobre el joven que no tuvo ninguna oportunidad a decir verdad frente a las dos hermanas que se dedicaron a torturarlo por completo de manera fuerte y despiadada sin pensar por un solo minuto en la gente que los veía

´´Ejem niñas aunque aprecio mucho veros divertirse es hora de que pasemos a la casa a comer de lo contrario podría parecer que no somos los adecuados anfitriones algo que no seria muy buena cosa a mostrar``. Con eso dicho pasaron a dentro de la casa donde los estaba esperando Hizashi junto con su hijo Neji

´´Me alegro de que por fin llegasen. Creo que de esta manera ya podemos empezar a comer o de lo contrario nos podríamos encontrar con el estomago de Uzumaki-sama devorarnos``

La verdad es que nada mas oler la comida el estomago de Naruto gruño. No ayudo en nada el adorable olor de la comida recién hecha por supuesto lo cual llevo a que todos ellos se sentaran en ese mismo momento con Hiashi y su esposa estar sentados en la cabecera con Hinata y Hanabi cada una al lado de Naruto y Hizashi y Neji en frente de Naruto y las niñas. Los adultos se mostraron satisfechos con la educación de Naruto (Hizashi y Hiashi solo podían temblar de miedo ante la posibilidad del niño no tener buenos modales. Su esposa se cabrearía, haría de esto un caso conocido para todas las demás mujeres de los clanes y juntas sumirian al Hokage de tanto papeleo que el pobre anciano moriría de todos los papeles a la vista). Mientras que la comida duro las niñas no pararon de preguntar cosas a Naruto: Su entrenamiento de combate (a lo que Neji hizo un gesto burlon pese a la mirada de su padre), sus gustos, las cosas que no toleraba y algún tema intrascendente. Cuando Naruto dijo que estaba buscando un estilo de taijutsu que pegara con su cuerpo y como parecía desarrollarse las niñas dijeron que el Juuken era impresionante como estilo pero Naruto les dijo que era un estilo rigido, duro y potente pero rigido. Neji sin embargo no tomo muy bien el comentario de Naruto

´´¿y que puede saber un simple campesino como usted acerca de las habilidades del juuken?``

Cuando Neji hablo con tanta soberbia el pobre Hizashi se tapo la cara de la vergüenza mientras que Hitomi estaba mirando muy mal a Neji. Hitomi sabia todo acerca de la realeza de la casa Uzumaki sobre todo de la rama principal y por ello ella no tomo muy a bien que su sobrino se metiera con el niño que era el hijo de una de sus mejores amigas. Fue sin embargo tomada por sorpresa cuando el niño en vez de enfurecerse empezó a reírse

´´Dicen que el mas sabio de los sabios es un ignorante que no sabe de nada. Dicen que el Byakugan es el ojo que todo lo ve pero creo que demostré esta tarde que yo podía pasarlo por alto. No presumas que por ser de un clan eres alguien noble. La nobleza viene en realidad del alma no del lugar del que naces sino estas dispuesto a entender ese pequeño concepto me temo decirte chico que no eres mas noble de lo que campesino soy yo``

Cuando Naruto hablo con Neji como si se tratara de un niño pequeño todo el mundo miro a Naruto con verdadero interés con Hiashi mostrándose mas que satisfecho por sus palabras así como Hitomi por ver a su sobrino ser golpeado verbalmente. El niño tenia la tendencia de decir cosas sin sentido del destino todo porque el pensaba que la vida era movida de dicha forma sin ninguna otra posibilidad. Hanabi miraba admirada al chico que salvo a su hermana porque nunca había visto a decir verdad a nadie que se atreviera a plantarle cara de esa forma a Neji. Hinata por otro lado solo podía mirar con cierta admiración al joven Uzumaki por ser tan inteligente y por usar las palabras en vez de la violencia para responder a Neji. Sin embargo Neji no tomo a muy bien el insulto que recibió en sus propias palabras

´´Me dices eso sin embargo un plebeyo como tu no tiene nada que ver como un noble como yo. Te demostrare lo equivocado que estas en realidad cuando combatamos a continuación siempre y cuando señor Hiashi lo permita``

Naruto miro por un momento a Neji y aunque estaba increíblemente tentado a simplemente dejarlo hundido en una discursion filosófica el sentía que estaba en su mano y obligación responder a las palabras de Neji por sus acciones tan en contra de Hinata. Podia no parecerlo pero la niña se merecía el respeto que el primo se negaba a darle y el tenia la clara intención de hacerle tragarse sus palabras de la forma mas brutal y cruel posibles (solo como un Uzumaki hace las cosas en realidad)

´´Como quieras Neji sin embargo no llores cuando te golpee tan mal. De nada sirve utilizar un estilo de combate si todavía no lo has dominado y me temo que tengo que decirte que tu todavía eres demasiado joven para haber dominado el juuken ¿no es así Neji-chan?``

Cuando Naruto utilizo el tono de burla el consiguió mas bien rápido en la piel de Neji. No era difícil ya que el chico era tan egocéntrico que cualquier cosa por encima suya le parecía molesto. Cuando salieron los dos a la vista para empezar el combate Hizashi decidió hacer de arbitro. El hombre no quería esto pero sabia que su hijo bien merecía una buena golpiza por su actuación contra Naruto. Su tendencia de que los Hyuga eran nobles que todo lo merecían debía ser erradicada con la mayor habilidad posible y contaba con que Uzumaki Naruto tomara el camino adecuado para eliminarla de una buena vez por todas en su amado hijo antes de que esta tendencia lo arrastrara como había hecho con los ancianos del clan en su creencia de la superioridad sobre todas las demás personas

Neji se lanzo a golpear a Naruto con su palma derecha solo para ver a Naruto moverse un paso hacia el lado contrario. Para rectificar su fallo Neji dirigió un nuevo golpe contra Naruto con su codo que fue interceptado por el antebrazo de Naruto antes de que este respondiera con un potente derechazo que envio un poco hacia atrás a Neji. El joven Hyuga miraba sorprendido por el golpe y pronto gano de nuevo en una posicion de combate solo que esta vez con el Byakugan activado. Cuando Neji se lanzo nuevamente contra Naruto este solamente se dedico a esquivar todos los golpes de el por medio de pasos cortos y agacharse. Por alguna razón Neji era incapaz de moverse lo suficientemente deprisa como para golpearlo y esto lo estaba frustrando considerablemente ya que el joven Hyuga tenia demasiado orgullo para darse cuenta de que Naruto lo esquivaba porque observaba sus movimientos y los analizaba con precisión. Para alguien normal esto solo era posible gracias a algún tipo de línea de sangre, Naruto no tenia esa necesidad en realidad. El solo tenia que en realidad pensar y ya esta, su capacidad de raciocinio y de ver las cosas era simplemente muy activa y superior. Cuando Neji lanzo un verdadero golpe vicioso Naruto respondió colándose en su guardia y darle un puñetazo en el estomago. El joven no lo tomo muy bien y salió un poco elevado en el aire momento que Naruto aprovecho para golpearlo una vez mas con una patada para hacerlo chocar contra el suelo. Una vez que Neji impacto contra el suelo le costo un poco mas moverse debido al daño que recibió. Naruto decidió terminar esto ya porque no tenia sentido mas combatir y aprecio detrás suya antes de golpearlo en el cuello y dejarlo inconsciente. El combate termino mas deprisa de lo que nadie se podía imaginar

Cada uno de los espectadores estaba mirando el combate de una forma totalmente diferente. Hanabi era la que estaba mas impresionada de las personas que habían visto todo el combate. La niña pequeña había visto el estilo de combate del clan en su apogeo y había visto a su padre utilizarlo contra su tio pero ver como Naruto esquivaba y golpeaba la había dejado bastante tocada. Nunca se podría haber imaginado que una persona se pudiera mover de esa misma forma era casi imposible de ver, ella solo podía sentir que el Uzumaki era una persona agradable (el tratarla como una niña mas que una persona de un gran clan era un punto realmente obvio para el en ese sentido). Hinata no se podía creer lo que había visto si era sincera con ella misma. Sabia que Naruto seria fuerte y poderoso ya que su simple aura era la de una persona fuerte no la de una persona cobarde o con un pensamiento totalmente centrado en si mismo, ella sabia que Naruto llegaría lejos no solo gracias a sus habilidades sino de cómo trataba a las personas por eso cuando el hizo lo que hizo y como derroto a Neji solo sirvió para confirmar positivamente que el era el chico con mayor potencial que había visto en su vida y eso que dentro del clan había algunos que se podía decir que eran buenos. Hiashi miraba la situación muy atentamente y con ojo de halcón ya que podía decir sin ninguna duda de que Neji era un joven con talento pero Naruto lo había batido con suma facilidad a decir verdad algo que no debería ser tan simple o sencillo teniendo en cuenta que el niño era un año mas joven y por si eso no fuera suficiente además era un joven que no tenia adiestramiento de combate, solo podía significar que el joven tenian enseñanza por alguien y lo mas probable es que el Hokage lo sabia. El no quería preguntarle a su líder pero necesitaba saber si es cierto que el niño estaba recibiendo entrenamiento mas que nada para saber en que sentido era este entrenamiento para así estar mas tranquilo en lo que se refiere a la cercanía de su hija (como padre y líder de clan tenia que asegurarse de que la formación de Naruto no tuviera ningun posible efecto contraproducente que podría hacer daño a sus hijas o cualquier persona). Hizashi por otra parte estaba contento e impresionado, Neji necesitaba que alguien lo bajara de su caballo desde el que veía el mundo y podía decir sin ninguna duda que este golpe serviría para esto magníficamente así como darle un nuevo objetivo ya que despues de todo lo bueno que tenian estas cosas es que creaban rivalidades y haría crecer a su hijo mas fuerte y poderoso lo cual al final del dia podía ser algo bueno y positivo aunque una parte de el se preguntaba si tal vez su hijo no se lo tomaria muy a pecho, le gustara o no su hijo era alguien con un exceso de orgullo en su estilo de combate y en su línea de sangre que alguien lo venciera podía significar un golpe considerable a su orgullo algo que nunca es bueno a decir verdad teniendo en cuenta como el Hyuga eran un clan con mucho orgullo. Por otro lado Hitomi estaba extasiada, el hijo de Kushina estaba mostrando una considerable cantidad de progreso en sus habilidades de combate y ella podía decir que el niño llegaría mas y mas fuerte. Solo se lamentaba de que su amiga no pudiera verlo, era un duro golpe para la matriarca del clan Hyuga saber que el hijo de su mejor amiga en realidad jamás seria capaz de ver lo mucho que su amiga lo amaba en realidad y lo mucho que ella habría querido estar en realidad al lado de su pequeño

´´Lamento que la noche se alla visto entorpecida por este combate pero creo que el necesitaba una buena llamada de atención en lo que se refería a la verdadera fuerza y la fuerza que el ejercía en realidad``

Cuando Naruto hablo fue con una frialdad que hizo que los pelos de la nuca de cada uno de los adultos se pusieran en tensión. Este niño había hablado igual que su padre. Minato no era muy conocido por ello pero el tenia una tendencia de poner a la gente en su lugar no solo por las palabras sino por las acciones. Cuando el golpeo el centímetro de la vida de algunos luego hizo saber porque lo hacia y lo hacia de tal manera que muchos ninjas en realidad temian cruzarle. La razón por la que el solo sacrifico y gano la guerra contra Iwa fue debido a que los supervivientes de el ejercito de Iwa que volvieron hundieron la moral de las gentes de Iwa en tal nivel que no se plantearon volver a realizar la guerra contra Konoha. Ver este tipo de reacción en el joven niño que tenian delante llevo a los adultos darse cuenta de que en realidad era mas que probable que el niño llegara mas lejos de lo que nadie en realidad podría llegar a imaginarse. Solo por esto el grupo era bastante seguro de que Naruto llegaría a ser uno de esos ninjas que eran tan completamente difíciles de vencer y de derrotar en un futuro

´´Espero que podamos repetir esta situación algún momento en el futuro aunque por esta noche creo que he tenido mas que suficiente y me gustaría en realidad volver a mi casa a descansar en realidad``

Con esto Naruto se dirigió hacia la entrada del complejo para volver a su apartamento y poder descansar por ese dia. Sin embargo antes de que se fuera Hinata se lanzo rápidamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de desearle buenas noches. Por una vez Hiashi no sentía el hormigueo de sus sentidos de padre sobreprotector y dejo que esto pasara mientras que por otro lado Hitomi miro la audacia de su hija mayor. Hanabi por otro lado se estaba preguntando cuando podría volver a su adorable hermano mayor (en la mente de Hanabi Naruto era el idóneo para ese papel de angel guardian que la protegería de todo mal). Cuando Naruto se iba sin embargo sintió la sombra que lo seguía. No sabia quien era pero tenia mas que claro que no era una persona con pensamientos positivos hacia su persona

* * *

 **-Campos De Entrenamiento de Konoha-**

Naruto sabia que su enemigo lo estaba siguiendo y era plenamente consciente de que llevarlo aunque fuera a su apartamento de edificios solo implicaría ponerse en una situación contraproducente por lo que Naruto decidió llevarlo hasta un campo de entrenamiento aislado donde el simplemente se sento y se dedico a esperar a que su enemigo apareciera. Esto no tardo en llegar. Se trataba de un ninja con engranaje ANBU de lo que podía decir era un varon de dos metros de altura con una considerable masa muscular. Tenia una mascara con el símbolo de NE en ella lo cual solo significaba a pensamiento de Naruto que se trataba de un ninja debajo del mando de Danzo Shimura

´´Uzumaki Naruto por ordenes del verdadero Hokage usted ha de venir conmigo para ser reeducado y enseñado adecuadamente en las artes ninja. La negación de esta petición será vista como una traición a la aldea oculta de Konoha y por tanto usted será arrestado por ser un traidor a Konoha y ser acondicionado``

Cuando el ninja en cuestión hablo Naruto simplemente abrió los ojos. No era una mirada agradable de una persona agradable y con sentimientos positivos acerca de lo que miraba de la persona justamente en frente de el. Se trataba mas bien de una mirada mortal y peligrosa. La mirada de alguien que estaba a punto de hacer una considerable cantidad de daño y que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para asegurarse de que la persona de enfrente no consiguiera su objetivo

´´¿en serio? ¿verdadero Hokage? Por favor Danzo Shimura puede ser muchas cosas pero jamás será un Hokage. Quiero decir mirate, solo eres un peon, carne de cañon. Te ha enviado con el objetivo de probar mis habilidades y en caso de poder capturarme pero también se puede ver fácilmente que el hombre no esta en lo mejor de su momento ¿Cómo puede pensar que es el verdadero Hokage cuando en realidad Saru-jiji es todavía mas fuerte que el? En lo que a mi respecta eres tu el que esta cometiendo la traición aquí ANBU y ambos sabemos como se paga la traición en Konoha``

Con esas palabras dichas Naruto se puso en una posicion mas o menos de pie mientras que miraba analíticamente al ninja delante suya. No hacia falta ser un genio para ser capaz de ver exactamente como el ninja en cuestión no tomo bien que Naruto insultara a su amo

En un movimiento el ninja estaba delante suya. Naruto fue sorprendido por la velocidad de alguien tan grande pero cuando este hombre estaba a punto de hacer un ataque físico el se encontró con golpear una masa liquida. Se trataba de un Mizu Bunshin. Cuando el agua se poso sobre su cuerpo se mostraron pequeñas bolas que tenia el kanji de Explosion. La reacción fue inmediata como unas pequeñas explosiones recorrieron todo alrededor de cien metros y enviando a volar al ninja al respecto. Cuando Naruto surgió de un charco vio que el tipo apenas estaba dañado, por un lado maldijo la resistencia del hombre en cuestión mientras que por otro lado pudo ver las habilidades de este hombre y tenia que admitir que estaba bastante bien por lo que podría tener un combate mas que decente. Esta vez Naruto se lanzo a toda prisa contra el y trato de golpearlo con un puñetazo, el ANBU bloqueo dicho golpe con su propio puño que genero una pequeña onda debido a la liberación de chakra por parte de ambos lo cual solo hizo al ninja mas veterano fruncir el ceño porque no se esperaba esto en realidad para nada. Antes de que el tuviera la mas minima oportunidad de hacer nada se vio en la situación de tener que bloquear un golpe de rodilla con su antebrazo ya que Naruto se había aprovechado de los dos puños chocando para hacer un movimiento de elevación y tratar de golpearle con la rodilla en la cara. El ninja ANBU tenia que admitir que era bueno pero respondió con un puñetazo en el estomago de Naruto que lo envio volando unos veinte metros hacia atrás. Cuando Naruto choco contra el suelo se formo un cráter considerablemente grande debido al impacto y se podía ver a Naruto fácilmente respirar con cierta dificultad ya que el golpe en cuestión le había hecho algo de daño despues de todo. El ANBU no espero en ese momento para Naruto recuperarse y se lanzo contra el con un golpe de martillo con la intención de acabar con Naruto, por desgracia fue muy lento y Naruto aprovecho su apertura para darle un golpe considerable en la mandibula que hizo el sonido de romper algunos dientes así como lanzar a una distancia prudente al ninja en cuestión. Sin embargo al igual que Naruto este se levanto, con dificultades pero se levanto sin problemas despues de recibir el golpe en cuestión

El Ninja NE estaba mirando a Naruto con cierto odio despues de recibir este golpe ya que se suponía que esto iba a ser un asunto muy fácil. Era un ninja veterano de Danzo Shimura y no tenia la mas minima intención de fracasar en su objetivo de golpear y atrapar a Uzumaki Naruto a dia de hoy. Se lanzo a por Naruto con golpes viciosos que vio que no alcanzaban a darle a costa de la velocidad del niño que fácilmente podía esquivar casi cualquier cosa que le lanzaba algo que lo molestaba en verdad. Como si eso no fuera todo Naruto estaba también tratando de golpearlo aunque debido a su inmensa masa muscular el niño apenas le hacia daño y necesitaba hacer tiros limpios para verdaderamente golpear a dicho ninja. Cuando el ninja en cuestión trato de hacerle un barrido Naruto aprovecho y salto y antes de que el ninja tuviera tiempo en realidad lo golpeo con una patada en el cuello mandándolo a volar de la fuerza que tenia. Cuando Naruto estaba a punto de lanzarse a por el lo vio colocar sus manos en la tierra despues de haber realizado sello de mano, a continuación empezaron a aparecer muchas estacas de piedra debido al **Doton: Ishi no Piku (picos de piedra).** Naruto ser rápido de pies pudo esquivar todos los picos antes de responder realizando sus propios sellos de mano en la forma de un **Suiton: Mizu Yari (Lanza de agua).** La lanza de agua se formo muy rápido sorprendiendo al ninja de NE y lo atravesó por un hombro dejándolo con un agujero del tamaño de un puño del que salía sangre de color muy oscuro. Cuando el ninja sintió el ataque empezó a gritar de dolor pero en vez de caerse o cualquier cosa el se lanzo contra Naruto de manera inmediata con una apisonadora con la intención de aplastarlo de una barrida. Naruto viéndolo venir realizo una vez sellos de mano para realizar un jutsu de tierra siendo el **Doton: Jishinha (onda temblor).** Cuando la mano de Naruto puso y entro en contacto con la tierra se libero una onda de energia sísmica que hizo al ninja Ne perder el equilibrio algo que Naruto aprovecho para golpearlo con un barrido y dejarlo en el aire para golpearlo nuevamente con una patada que lo hizo chocar contra el suelo

El ninja no se podía creer como estaban siendo las cosas en realidad. Se suponía que el combate seria coser y cantar para el. Era un niño sin formación y sin embargo le estaba golpeando verdaderamente mal. No aceptado su derrota agarro a Naruto por la pierna derecha y lo empezó a golpear una y otra vez contra el suelo de manera alocada como si estuviera tratando de desquitarse en el. Naruto sin embargo consiguió hacer un Kawarimi y se escapo del agarre del ANBU antes de que el realizo los sellos de pano para un jutsu de viento que era el **Futon: Tsuyoi Kaze (el viento fuerte).** El viento en cuestión impacto como una bala de aire solido contra su cuerpo que lo envio volando algunos metros mas lejos. El ninja apenas tenia visión de lo que paso antes de que Naruto apareció detrás y lo cogió por el cuello. No le dio ninguna oportunidad y le rompió el cuello. El sonido de la rotura de su cuello causo a Naruto dejar de hacer la presión que hacia anteriormente contra el y pensó por un momento que había ganado. Sin saberlo en las sombras otro agente ANBU estaba observando y realizo las señales de mano para realizar una técnica mental del clan Yamanaka con el objetivo de afectar a la psique de Naruto y hacer al mismo tiempo que se volviera loco. El plan maestro de Danzo consitia en hacer ir loco a Naruto, hacer saber su condición de jinchuriki y luego usar el apoyo popular contra el Sandaime y el Daimyo para forzarlos a dejarle entrenarlo en la herramienta adecuada. Sin embargo el pobre agente ANBU no sabia donde tenia que estar metiéndose ya que si lo hubiera sabido nunca lo habría hecho así. Conforme el ninja en cuestión tenia su técnica hecha todo el mundo de Naruto se volvió oscuro sin embargo al mismo tiempo el ninja invadió su mente y al mismo tiempo entro en la guardia del lobo de una manera completamente metaforica

* * *

 **-Paisaje Mental De Naruto-**

Naruto estaba en ese momento muy satisfecho. Sabia que es lo que estaba pasando en su mente y podía decir que seria muy bueno. A diferencia de lo que Danzo Shimura podía pensar su sello solo impedía que técnicamente sus agentes hablaran en el espacio físico y de ahí porque mato al anterior ninja sin embargo en esta ocasión seria completamente diferente ya que el ninja estaba en su mente algo que lo dejaba expuesto a el mismo y su presencia. Por un lado Yamanaka Fu estaba admirando la solidez del paisaje mental, le llevaría un buen rato destruirlo pero también estaba impresionado de que el jichuriki no tuviera defensas mentales. Era obvio que el Sandaime Hokage estaba ya en sus años entrados ya que un ninja normalmente habría colocado algún medio de defensa para la herramienta mas poderosa de Konoha. Shimura Danzo su maestro tenia al final de todo razón para hacer lo que estaba haciendo ya que si lo que estaba presenciando era muy cierto entonces el jinchuriki era considerablemente vulnerable. La arma de Konoha no debía ser tan vulnerable sino que tenia que ser la fuerza superior de las armas de Konoha. De ahí que estuviera mas que satisfecho y contento de que señor Danzo fuera a por fin conseguir su ambicion de obtener el niño para sus fines. A cualquier persona le podría parecer que Fu no era a favor de Konoha pero el era a favor de Danzo ya que el hombre lo había educado de semejante manera. Fue en ese momento que la psique de Fu vio la mentalidad de Naruto tan indefensa y tal como si estuviera tentándolo demasiado. Por desgracia el exceso de confianza de Fu le hizo olvida la regla de oro de los ninjas: Si es demasiado fácil es una trampa. Nada mas Fu se acerco a la psique de Naruto se en contro maniatado con cientos de cadenas rodeándolo e inmovilizándolo y no dándole la oportunidad de hacer nada. Casi como si fuera un momento coordinado Naruto apareció en ese mismo momento delante suya sonriendo de forma astuta

´´¿pensabas que iba a dejar mi mente desprotegida para que un completo imbécil como tu pudiera entrar sin ninguna dificultad y hacer su santa voluntad? Si parece que lo pensabas ya que solo un imbécil total y absoluto entraría en la mente de un jinchuriki sin tomar precauciones pero que se puede esperar de una marioneta de Danzo Shimura que no sabe de nada de lo que en realidad le pasa al mundo ni de cómo de verdad se mueven las cosas``

Naruto miraba de forma totalmente despiadada a la figura de Yamanaka Fu mientras que este estaba pensando en formas de escaparse. Trato de desactivar su técnica pero se encontró sin la posibilidad de salir de la mente del jinchuriki, eso no era lo único sino que empezó a sentir una presencia mucho mas poderosa

´´Hola Kurama este es el imbécil que te ha despertado``

Fu miro hacia atrás pero habría preferido no hacerlo. Detrás suya estaba el Kyubi en todo su esplendor mirándolo con una gran cantidad de odio. No era el típico odio que muchos podrían pensar que el Biju sentía hacia el por ser un ser humano no era porque el muy imbécil lo había despertado de su siesta algo que verdaderamente era molesto para alguien como el como cada vez que dormía era tan placido y una forma de descanso tan efectiva que ahora mismo solo podía mirar al humano que estaba atado por las cadenas mentales de Naruto como un nuevo tipo de alimento

 **´´Naruto se que me sueles traer algunos regalos. Y que me traigas la mente del estúpido imbécil que pensaba que podía entrar en mi guarida y azotarme en mi sueño es francamente un regalo estupendo. Sin embargo tengo una simple y sencilla pregunta: ¿Cómo lo has atrapado tan fácilmente?``**

Obviamente Kurama podía estar un tanto molesto por haber sido despertado pero también era molesto por haber visto como de fácil un supuesto ninja enviado a hacer un trabajo cien por cien efectivo contra su jinchuriki había fracasado de manera tan brutal. Le hacia pensar que la persona en cuestión había infravalorado a su jinchuriki lo cual era una ofensa aun mayor de la que nadie se podría llegar a imaginar

´´Fue fácil el muy estúpido pensaba que entraría en una mente sin defensas luego lo único que tuve que hacer fue atraerlo hasta una trampa en la que lo obligaría a accionarla. Le hice creer que vio mi psique indefensa y e muy tonto cayo en ella como si se tratara de un novato``

Obviamente Naruto encontraba humorístico que un supuesto ninja de elite de Danzo cayera por una trampa tan simple y sencilla algo que el propio Kurama tenia que admitir era hilirante por lo que el Biju se acerco al humano en cuestión que por una vez en su vida temblaba de completo miedo ya que este ser era la encarnacion absoluta del miedo y el odio por lo que cuando Kurama le sonrio sabia que le esperaba mucho mas dolor de lo que podía llegar a imaginarse

 **´´Escucha aquí Ningen. Tienes dos opciones. La primera y mas simple de todas es que te rindes y nos das toda la información de tu amo para que podamos tratar con el de la manera que nos guste sin importar nada mas o bien puedes resistirte y sentir en tu propio cuerpo lo que es el verdadero dolor y sufrimiento. Tu eres el que tiene las opciones que son terminar rápido o sufrir de lo lindo pero una vez tomes una decisión te toca apechugar``**

´´Prefiero aguantar. Yo soy un miembro de la raíz. Somos aquello que aguanta el árbol de Konoha somos aquello que mantiene la aldea. Soy un subordinado de Danzo y jamás me voy a entregar a una simple y estúpida bestia como tu así como su inútil de un carcelero, total no hay nada que me podais hacer ya que esto es la mente y aquí un yamanaka es el equivalente de un dios``

Como si quisiera probar un hecho se trato de romper las cadenas y escapar para luego salir de la mente del niño y dar a Danzo un informe completo acerca de las habilidades del niño. Solo que se encontró en la mala situación de que las cadenas no se rompiernon. Ni siquiera se movieron. Fue un duro golpe para el pero fue peor cuando escucho a Naruto y Kurama reírse

´´¿Un Dios? No puedo entender como llegaste a esa conclusión. En tu mente eres un dios pero esta es MI mente por lo que aquí yo soy Dios, te has metido en mi mente, tenias intenciones de tratar sacar algo de mi y por si eso no fuera suficiente tenias planeado arrebatarme mi vida solo por los caprichos de un viejo tonto que tiene una considerable cantidad de hambre por el poder. No tonto y estúpido ninja de Ne, esto no es tu mente por lo que aquí soy yo el que decide que es lo que pasa y viendo como te crees tan culo creo que voy a poner a prueba tu chulería``

Con eso dicho Naruto empezó a enviar chakra de Kurama por las cadenas que ataban a Fu. El dolor fue algo indescriptible para el pobre Yamanaka. El joven miembro orgulloso del clan sintió como las cadenas que ardían al rojo vivo se adentraban en su piel llevándolo momento a momento mas cerca de la inconsciencia pero solo para descubrir que el no se podía quedar inconsciente

´´Ni lo pienses. Te voy a hacer sentir todo el dolor que has causado. Tu un ninja de NE no eres merecedor de la vida. Puede que sea cierto que tu no tenias la opción de elegir esta vida pero soy plenamente consciente de que para que los métodos de Danzo surtan efecto es necesario que el paciente sea voluntario. Tu lo fuiste. Puedes engañar a cualquier persona pero yo se que tu te dejaste manipular por el como un perro tonto``

Antes de que Yamanaka Fu supiera mas sintió como su cuerpo fue arrancado parte a parte como había hecho hacer a un padre de familia a sus hijos solo para hacer que este se suicidara. Otro castigo que sintió fue como hizo que una joven entrara en depresión porque Danzo no le convenia que ella tuviera un frente fuerte a la hora de dirigir una empresa. Cuanto mas veía Fu mas sintió que su mente se destrozaba porque la tortura de Naruto implico que el sintiera dichos castigos como si los castigos eran hechos hacia su persona. Los gritos de Fu si bien un duro golpe para Naruto este se obligo a verlo todo suceder mas que nada porque el quería asegurarse de que todo quedaba completamente guardado en su mente. Necesitaba estar listo por si algún caso esto podía repetirse de cualquier manera y tener una defensa mental ante ello. Naruto vio poco a poco como todas las fortalezas que Fu tenia se rompieron y como el hombre empezó a suplicar para que se detuviera. Fue con esto que Naruto pensó que seria buena idea salir de su paisaje mental ya por lo que podrían responder a las dudas del sandaime Hokage

Mientras tanto Kurama estaba viendo a Naruto con orgullo. El niño había tenido su primera muerte y lo había mantenido bajo control. Podria ser a causa de la adrenalina pero el también sabia que era mas que probable que el niño llegado el momento pidiera mas ayuda. No tenia que ser nada fácil matar y mucho menos para su edad pero les gustase o no la vida no era muy justa y el debía acostumbrarse lo antes posible a todo lo que pudiera ser usado en su contra por lo que en el fondo de todo le dio la bienvenida a todo esto por darle la oportunidad perfecta para mostrarle otro de los lados feos de la vida ninja. Kurama también pensó en lo que este agente ANBU quería: Descontrolarlo. El quería que Naruto corriera salvaje para que así Danzo tuviera el material suficiente como para obligar a tanto Sandaime como a Daimyo para ceder en todos sus chantajes. No podía ser algo simple y sencillo lo que tenia que hacer pero lo mas complicado de todo es que esta persona en cuestión tendría que técnicamente tener una manera de controlarlo una vez que cayera en la forma alocada lo cual solo significaba que Danzo tenia o ya sea alguien con el Sharingan o alguien con el Mokuton. O tal vez ambas cosas. Lo mejor era no alertar a Naruto todavía, le gustara admitirlo o no el niño se había ganado el mas de los merecidos descansos además con esta acción seguramente los planes de Danzo se verán afectados considerablemente y el hombre no podrá simplemente ir y decir de hacerlos cumplir. Mucho menos cuando había que tener en cuenta que si el hacia lo mas minimo en contra de el Danzo se las veria contra el Sandaime así como el Daimyo. Muchos planes metidos entre todas las escenas y con tantas posibilidades que obviamente podían afectar la vida de no solo Naruto sino también de las personas a su alrededor. Por mucho que le disgustara admitirlo era mas que probable que necesitaran ayuda o de lo contrario este personaje Danzo se podría salir con la suya una idea no muy atractiva a decir verdad ya que el no tenia la mas minima intención de convertirse en la mascota de nada ni nadie pero ahora debían pensar en todo lo que les rodeaba y nada mas

* * *

 **-Mundo Real: Campo De Entrenamiento-**

Cuando Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que el estaba una vez mas en el campo de entrenamiento. Luego se dirigió hacia el bosque donde estaba el ANBU que había dejado destrozado en su mente. Naruto sabia que ahora tenia que alertar de lo que había sucedido aquí por lo que emitió un pulso de chakra para alertar a los escuadrones ANBU cercanos acerca de lo que había pasado en ese lugar. Mientras Naruto pensaba en todo esto una pequeña parte de el no pudo evitar pensar en el hombre que había matado. Si bien no había hecho sangre sentía su cuerpo entero manchado de sangre, sentía su alma sucia por semejante acción. Fue peor porque el sonido de su cuello romperse era algo que lo estaba persiguiendo por un momento y Naruto sabia muy bien que no se le olvidaría. Por el momento tenia que hacer de apariencia como si el estuviera normal y tranquilo pero necsitaba algo, necesitaba desahogarse de manera inmediata de todas estas emociones que lo estaban superando considerablemente por lo que de inmediato se puso a pensar en todo lo bueno que tenia en esta vida. No fue ni un minuto despues que apareció un equipo ANBU

´´¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?``

Obviamente los ANBU que habían venido estaban mirando intrigados a los dos ninjas tirados en el suelo. Tanto el que estaba muerto como el que estaba inconsciente por lo que cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Naruto formularon las preguntas adecuadas

´´Francamente no lo se. El tipo grande trato de hacerme ir con el diciendo algo acerca de que el verdadero Hokage de Konoha quería que respondiera a su llamada. Tuve suerte y de un golpe lo hice caerse y romperse el cuello. El otro sin embargo estaba escondido en los arboles y trato de usar una técnica en mi contra, lo único que se es que al final la técnica se volvió contra el porque cuando volvi en mi estaba en ese estado``

Los ANBU sabia obviamente que esa no era toda la historia pero no tenian la intención de obligar al niño a decir nada. Ellos lo llevarían ante el Hokage e Ibiki y despues se llevarían a los ninjas uno a la Morgue y el otro a las células de prisión para tratar de obtener en otro momento la información necesaria acerca de el

* * *

 **-Torre Hokage-**

Hiruzen estaba teniendo una buena noche y estaba a punto de retirarse a casa para poder estar tranquilo y sin ningun problema. Queria estar con su hija y su nieto, ya que ahora gracias al Kage Bunshin tenia tiempo mas que de sobra y quería emplearlo con su familia de la manera adecuada. Imaginate su sorpresa cuando recibió un informe indicando que la unidad ANBU estacionada en los campos de entrenamiento se había encontrado con una sorpresa. Primero dos ANBU, uno muerto y e otro con algún tipo de shock. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue la presencia de Naruto ya que no entendía porque motivos iba a estar el niño en un campo de entrenamiento a esas horas de la noche. Ahora estaba delante de un niño que estaba un poco golpeado mentalmente al mismo tiempo que escuchaba toda la historia y el asunto en cuestión. Hiruzen empezó a plantearse si la vida de Danzo era o no prescindible ya que lo que había hecho era insoportable ya que tratar de tener al niño secuestrado era malo no lo siguiente porque le había dejado bien claro los limites con respecto al niño. Pero lo que era de ir a por el niño, hacerlo volver loco y desatar al Biju ya era otro asunto en cuestión. El iba a tener unas palabras muy serias con Danzo y si no retrocedía lo mataria. No necesitaban a Nadie tan corrupto en su sistema así como estaba empezando a cansarse de todos sus intentos políticos de meterse donde no lo llamaban

´´Tranquilo Naruto todo ha pasado``

Le dolia a Hiruzen ver un niño tan calido como Naruto estar en este estado. Era obvio que el niño estaba pasándolo mal por su primera muerte pero el no se esperaba en realidad que fuera tan malo. Sabia que tenia que ayudarlo despues de todo y además era su obligación como su abuelo sustituto el asegurarse de que el niño tenia la oportunidad de recuperar aunque fuera poco a poco de semejante trauma

´´Jiji ¿soy un monstruo?``

Como todo niño Naruto temia el rechazo en su caso era peor debido a estar solo. Podia ser entrenado y todo lo que el quisiera pero ni siquiera Kurtama había solucionado esto todavía asique era bastante obvio que mientras que el niño no entendiera que la gente lo iba a aceptar tal y como era incluyendo cuando mato el sabia que el niño no se sentiría tranquilo ni seguro

´´No Naruto. Un monstruo es una criatura ya sea humana, Biju o animal de convocatoria que no solo se deleita con la muerte y la destrucción sino que además no tiene ningun otro objetivo en su mente. Lo que hiciste, cuando mataste a ese hombre solo fue para ser capaz de sobrevivir. Tu hiciste lo que era correcto en una situación adversa por lo que te puedo decir que hiciste algo bueno``

Naruto se tranquilizo en el abrazo de su figura de abuelo, Hiruzen no podía evitar sentirse mal. Aunque estaba ya entrenando quería mantenerlo alejado de esto por u tiempo. Pero no el muy condenado de Danzo tenia que empezar a jugar ya con sus juegos de maquinaciones y de intentos de hacerse con el poder. Parecia que una lección tenia que ser dada a ese hombre por su parte. Debio matarlo hace mucho tiempo pero ahora francamente no le quedaba otra opción que esperar pacientemente al momento adecuado para hacer lo que tenia que hacer no solo por el pueblo sino también por el niño que veía como un nieto. Hiruzen entonces cogió a Naruto de la mano y juntos se fueron al compuesto Sarutobi. Por supuesto otra razón de Hiruzen para irse y es que no quería tener que decirle a sus agentes de traerle a Danzo encadenado y esposado sin tener este la oportunidad de defenderse aunque fuera para el ahora una cuestión mas que personal de golpearlo a un centímetro de su vida por haber sido responsable del estado actual de su nieto. Para mañana quizás si seria una buena idea de tratar con el pero esa noche tenia que tener a su nieto en un ambiente mucho mas tranquilo

* * *

 **-Complejo Sarutobi-**

El complejo Sartobi abarcaba una considerable extensión de terreno con muchas pequeñas casas conectadas a una gran mansión que servia tanto como biblioteca del clan así como el lugar de reuniones para cuando los miembros del clan tenian que hacer alguna. En estas reuniones se discutían cosas simples y sencillas como los futuros candidatos de invocador mono así como los jóvenes que estaban ya listos para las pruebas y exámenes así como el presupuesto del clan y su uso. Por supuesto cuando Hiruzen apareció en la gran mansión fue recibido por dos personas. La primera era un hombre de espalda ancha y barba pronunciada, este hombre era Asuma Sarutobi el segundo hijo de Hiruzen mientras que por otro lado estaba una mujer joven de piel morena con el pelo castaño que se trataba de Miya Sarutobi. Ambos se mostraron sorprendidos cuando vieron a su padre venir acompañado de Naruto. El niño era muy conocido por ambos ya que los dos habían visto cuanto cuidado y esmero le había dedicado su padre. Por un momento se sintieron celosos de un niño que no era ni de su sangre y que recibió a esa edad mas cariño y atención que ellos. Luego llego el momento en que por desgracia se enteraron de la vida de Naruto: Sin padre y sin madre. El niño vino al mundo solo para ser recibido con una profunda carga, si a eso le añades que el niño no tenia padres porque dieron la vida por el pueblo ambos se dieron cuenta de que sus motivos de celos eran mas bien infundados y que deberían mas bien estar atentos al niño. Darse cuenta en ese mismo momento de la mirada llena de dolor del niño ambos adultos se dieron cuenta de que el niño había pasado por algo realmente muy traumatico por lo que decidieron preguntarle a su padre para poder entender mejor la situación

´´Padre ¿esta todo bien? ¿Y por que Naruto tiene ese aspecto tan deprimente?``

El anciano Kage miro a sus dos hijos y simplemente les envio un mensaje silencioso que sirvió para hacerle saber a ambos hermanos que el asunto era muy serio y que no deberían de hablarlo a fuera donde serian fácilmente visibles para todo el mundo. Obviamente los dos hermanos Sarutobi aceptaron lo dicho por su padre y entraron en la casa con la intención de saber exactamente que es lo que pasaba

* * *

 **-Base Oculta De Ne-**

Danzo no estaba nada satisfecho en ese mismo momento. Habia perdido un agente intermedio algo bastante comprensible y aceptable si el hubiera muerto solo debido a que el chico en cuestión que lo había abatido era el escuadron ANBU personal del Hokage (Danzo se engañaba a si mismo pensando que sus ANBU sin emociones eran superiores a los de Hiruzen) pero no fue así y no sabia que lo había matado. Pero lo peor es que Fu estaba en estado catatónico en la unidad de interrogatorios. Normalmente el habría enviado a alguien para eliminarlo pero el anciano ya había recibido una carta por servicio ANBU de que su resencia así como la de los otros ancianos era solicitada en el despacho Hokage para poder presentarse ante un caso de corrupción por parte del Hokage. El sabia que Hiruzen no podía matarlo al menos no por el momento pero eso no quería decir que no podía golpearlo y si lo hacia delante del consejo de clanes entonces seria una derrota en mas de un sentido. Lo peor de todo es que no podía negarse a esta presencia. Negarse implicaría que el pensaba que tenia la oportunidad de decir o pensar que el no tenia que someterse a la voluntad del Hokage algo laramente que aunque quería hacer sabia que no era muy adecuado (Por un lado Hiruzen lo tacharía de traidor y ni siquiera los pocos contactos que le quedaban le salvarían el culo. Pero la peor parte es que si cuando el se hacia con el titulo de Hokage había gente en su contra ellos podrían usar sus propias acciones en su contra demostrando que no era un adecuado Hokage. Obviamente estaba en mala situación). Danzo sabia que podía utilizar el Sharingan pero el sospechaba que Hiruzen sabia que lo tenia, prueba de ellos eran las lentillas que llevaba cada vez que se reunian, unas lentillas con un diminuto sello que servia para anular cualquier genjutsu. En combate no eran utiles pero para situaciones políticas eran un autentico engorro ya que no le permitían controlar a los implicados a su manera de hacer las cosas

Danzo solo podía preguntarse como un plan tan perfecto se había podido joder de semejante manera. Lo tenian todo. El niño, las rutas y por supuesto al duo apropiado. Si el niño de alguna manera lograba matar a su primer asaltante el se veria afectado por la conciencia de haber matado a una persona y por tanto Fu podría colocar una de las técnicas del clan Yamanaka en el niño. Luego solo tendría que hacer saber a la opinión publica acerca de el niño y su carga y volverlos contra Naruto. Poco a poco la gente forzaría a Hiruzen y al Daimyo tomar el camino adecuado (su camino) y por tanto tener una bodega del niño. Luego poco a poco habría sentado las bases de su poder absoluto y Hi no Kuni habría sido todo suyo. Pero ya no era así porque de alguna manera uno de sus agentes estaba muerto y el otro estaba encerrado. Se lamentaba de su fracaso pero mas aun de cuando el intento hacerse con Kushina en la raíz y fracaso, si eso no hubiera pasado el seria ya el amo del mundo. No podía soportar que tanto poder estuviera en manos de los Uzumaki. Un clan como ese no tenia derecho ni a existir eran un clan de monstruos y barbaros que no deberían saber nada mas y que deberían ser mandados al olvido. Su clan fue destruido por esos cabrones y nadie hizo nada, ni siquiera Hashirama se atrevió a hacer nada, el aclamado como el ninja mas fuerte solo se sento a ver como el clan Uzumaki casi borro de la existencia al clan Shimura. Por razones como esa el no podía soportar al Shodaime Hokage ya que fue por culpa suya que su clan fue aniquilado. Si bien era cierto que tal vez su clan había tomado ciertas acciones un tanto malas como fue alterar el sello que los Uzumaki dieron a los Hyuga a petición de los propios Hyuga eso en sus propias palabras no le daba derecho alguno a destruir a su clan. Pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar a la mañana mientras que Hiruzen lentamente estaba planeando las formas de golpearlo de la manera mas brutal posible

Eso es algo que no entendía. No podía comprender como Hiruzen había sido tan firme y duro como el acero para hacer cumplir sus normas. El esperaba que el hombre debido a su vejez tuviera un punto de vista diferente, una visión un tanto débil y patética que el podría manipular con facilidad. Pero no era así, ese hombre no existía y en su lugar había un ninja veterano que estaba en realidad mostrando todavía sus dotes de mando mientras golpeaba una por una las bases del poder de todo el mundo. Si los planes de Hiruzen de tener a Naruto comprometido con la hija del Daimyo del Fuego se cumplían el niño se convertiría en una figura de tal importancia y vitalidad en el país del fuego que podría poco a poco empezar a golpear todas las bases de poder de los nobles y que el mismo habían colocado para asegurarse de que nadie se atreviera jamás a quitarlos. Cuanto mas avanzaba la noche Danzo mas se daba cuenta de que tenia que llegar a tener el control total del Jinchuriki o de lo contrario el niño se convertiría en aquello que impediría su paso al estrellato, su paso a ser el gobernante del mundo. Por mucho que le disgustara admitirlo al Shimura sabia que su edad no lo acercaría al joven. Necesitaba de alguien joven que atrajera poco a poco al jinchuriki del Kyubi antes de que el podría aplastarlo con su mano y convertirlo en su peon

´´Traed a Sai engo una misión de gran importancia para el``

Danzo estaba plenamente seguro de que de ahora en adelante el no podría acercarse mucho al niño y cualquier posible fuerza de seguridad que podría desplegar será reducida en el mejor de los casos mientras que en el peor el la iba a perder por complet de ahí que decidió que lo mejor era simplemente dejar al niño ser por si mismo mientras que el estudiaría algún plan de emergencia para tratar con el asunto de el joven Uzumaki

* * *

 **-Compuesto Sarutobi-**

Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando Naruto se despertó. Esa noche Kurama había dialogado mucho con el. Por un lado le dijo lo orgulloso que estaba por el por no derrumbarse despues de lo que había tenido que hacer teniendo en cuenta su juventud pero mas tarde le comunico que como un amigo el era un hombre sobre el que llorar en caso de ser necesario. No hace falta decir que Naruto manifestó sus preocupaciones a Kurama. El Biju trato por todos los medios de hacerle entender al chico mas joven que el no era ningun ser malo ni malvado nin ninguna cosa cercana. Obviamente Naruto trato de debatir eso argumentando que un ser humano que mata es malo por lo que Naruto tuvo que expliarle cuidadosamente que los seres humanos eran una especie destructiva. Tomaban decisiones que podían afectar a cientos sin dudarlo pero en la realidad mas pura de todas los seres humanos eran criatruas que no entendían lo compleja que es la vida. El concepto de bien y mal era algo mucho mas serio y complejo de lo que cualquiera podía entender

 **´´Naruto has de entender esto. El bien y el mal son cosas muy subjetivas. Una persona normal y corriente con una vida cotidiana no podría jamás entenderlo pero creo que lo mejor es explicártelo de la mejor manera posible. Una acción solo era buena o mala según el punto de vista. Para Kumo por ejemplo una acción reprobable como es el secuestrar a jóvenes para ser usadas como maquinas de cria por su genki kenkai es una cosa buena porque ellos carecen de dichos linajes así como carecen de la posibilidad de hacer uso de cualquier cosa por la que podrían ganar esos linajes de una manera mas adecuada. Obviamente Kumo espera no solo ganar los linajes sino además no perder nada en el proceso. A los ojos de los demás es una acción reprobable pero a los ojos de ellos tienen que decir que es una de sus mejores ideas en los años venideros por lo que obviamente no les importara hacerlo. Cuando mataste a ese hombre y prácticamente me ayudaste a destruir la mente del otro no era una cuestión de correcto o incorrecto era una cuestión de supervivencia. Esas personas querían convertirte en poco menos que una marioneta. Querian hacer uso de ti por medio de una estrategia que podía valer miles de vidas, no solo eso pero estaban dispuestos a sacrificar tu vida con tal de ver sus ideales salir adelante por lo que te puedo decir sin ninguna duda niño que tu decisión nunca fue mala. Fue una decisión tomada para garantizar que respiras y vives un dia mas con la sensación de la libertad llenando tus pulmones algo que muchos no quieren``**

Naruto se calmo tras escuchar esto y por supuesto esto significo que las cosas mejoraron significativamente para el pero eso no quito de su mente todo lo que hizo. Por esa razón Naruto se despertó demasiado temprano. Cuando el salió de la casa se dio cuenta de lo que parecían ser golpes en un tocon de madera. Un niño de cuatro años estaba ahí lanzando shuriken pero sin mucho éxito. Si bien alcanzaban sin ningun problema el objetivo en realidad no se clavaban en el por lo que se podía decir que el lanzamiento era un fallo completo

´´Ey niño ¿es que no sabes que no se debe jugar con armas cortantes?``

El niño se giro muy rápidamente sorprendido por la presencia de la persona que había hablado

Konohamaru Sarutobi podía decir que era un niño de cuatro años muy listo e inteligente. Como prueba de ello el niño había llegado rápidamente a la conclusión que ser llamado el nieto Honorable no era una cosa de la que estar orgulloso. El niño vio como muchos otros lo miraban pero no lo reconocían. Por mucho que lo intentaba el quería ser visto como Kono que era la forma en que su madre lo llamaba no como el nieto honorable. Como si eso no fuera todo había un hombre muy desagradable que estaba tratando constantemente de captar su atención afirmando que el era lo que necesitaba para llegar lo mas lejos que tenia que llegar en el camino de la grandeza. Francamente el era un orgulloso miembro del clan Sarutobi y no necesitaba atajos. Aunque una ayudita no le vendría nada mal. Llevaba un rato tratando de hacer que los Shuriken se clavaran en el tocon pero no había manera de hacerlo era casi como si el tocon fuera demasiado duro. Y entonces ZAS este niño apareció de la nada

´´Oye mocoso ¿me escuchas?``

Al ser llamado mocoso una marca de enfado apareció en la frente del niño mas pequeño no le gustaba y no soportaba a decir verdad que lo llamaran mocoso por nada en el mundo y estaba mas que dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para hacer a este tipo tragarse sus palabras

´´¿Ha quien llamas mocoso hey bigotes?``

Su voz chillona salió tratando de hacerse sonar lo mas valiente posible. El niño pensaba que tras meterse con el se alejaría de el o lo miraría desde la distancia como todos los demás pero eso era mejor que ser observado como lo hacían dia tras dia los aldeanos. Sin embargo Naruto no era lo que uno puede calificar como la persona mas normal del mundo por lo que cuando el niño lo llamo bigotes se acerco a el y le golpeo un poco la cabeza

´´Escucha a los mayores hay que tenerle un respeto o ¿es que no te han enseñado eso nunca?``

Cuando Naruto iba a volverse se dio cuenta del cambio en la mirada del niño. Era la de una persona que había obtenido una reacción completamente diferente a la que esperaba casi como si el pobre chico se esperaba otra forma de ser por parte de Naruto. El Uzumaki al ver como lanzaba los shuriken decidió que lo mejor era cambiar su forma de hacer las cosas por lo que se acerco a el y cogió los Shuriken, luego con un simple movimiento de muñeca lo lanzo a una potencia y velocidad increíble causando que el proyectil se enterrara en el trozo de madera

Konohamaru estaba viendo con los ojos desorbitados lo que acababa de pasar. Era muy fresco lo que el hombre al lado suya había hecho a decir verdad y el quería saber como era eso posible porque llevaba todo el rato fallando

´´¿Cómo?``

Naruto mirando al niño se acerco y lo cogió de la muñeca, luego cogió uno de los proyectiles que el niño tenia a mano y lo coloco en una posicion diferente

´´Ahora solo haz un movimiento con la muñeca``

Con esto Konohamaru lanzo el proyectil a gran velocidad que si bien no se adentro en la madera fue mas que suficiente para el niño ya que se quedo clavado

´´Ahora que esto esta solucionado ¿me cuentas tus problemas chaval? Se supone que eres demasiado joven para ser alguien con el ceño fruncido durante tanto tiempo algo que te puedo decir no es muy sano el ultimo grupo de gente conocida por ser así tenia un palo metido por el culo``

Konohamaru se quedo mirando a esta persona rubia por un momento antes de que se fue a sentar en el suelo. Viendolo como una señal Naruto se sento con el esperando escuchar su historia

´´Yo…soy Konohamaru Sarutobi el nieto de Hiruzen Sarutobi``

Cuando el niño dijo esto los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron del tamaño de platos porque delante suya estaba el nieto de su figura de abuelo

´´Por desgracia nadie me ve por quien soy. Yo solo oigo a la gente hablar de mi como el nieto del Sandaime o cualquier cosa por el estilo. Es de lo mas molesto a decir verdad. Quiero ser reconocido por quien soy, quiero que cuando sea mayor la gente mire hacia mi como Konohamaru sarutobi un poderoso ninja del clan Sarutobi y no como el Nieto Honorable. Pero debido a mi corta edad mi Kaa-san no quiere que yo entrene para ser un ninja. Por eso estaba entrenando solo porque si alguien se entera entonces trataran de detenerme por todos los medios posibles``

Cuando Konohamru termino Naruto miro atentamente al chico entendiendo que el solo quería ser tratado como una persona normal. Se olvidaba que el populacho de Konoha hacia lo que tenia que hacer para estar en buena relación con el Kage de su aldea porque dependían de el. Tener a Konohamaru feliz era la mejor manera de hacer esto o al menos así era en sus mentes. Cuando Naruto tomo por banda al niño lo había hecho mas feliz de lo que ellos jamás habrían podido esperar nunca antes

Mientras dentro de la mansión el Sandaime junto con sus hijos estaban observando todo detalladamente sin poder creerse lo que estaban escuchando. Una cosa es decir que estaban sorprendidos pero a decir verdad ellos estaban mucho mas. A la madre de Kono le costaba enormemente aceptar que su pobre hijo tenia unos momentos tan duros. Le gustase o no admitirlo ella sabia que la vida como una familia ninja nunca era comoda pero eso lo aceptaba. Lo que no le gustaba a dicha madre es que su pequeño sol de la vida era tratado de esa manera tan inadecuada solo porque resulta que la gente quiere congraciarse con su padre. Como una madre ella estaba teniendo el peor ataque de ira que una persona se podría llegar a imaginar jamás de todos los tiempos por lo que de ahí también que estaba siendo contenida por su hermano y su padre de saltar para consolar a su amado hijo. Pero cuando Uzumaki Naruto hablo ella sintió como si su vida se alegrara por mil. Jamas pensó que diría algo como esto pero se alegraba de que el chico fuera capaz de animar a su pequeño mono de esta forma y lo mejor de todo es que el propio Kono lo estaba mirando como algo así como la familia si la mirada del niño era algo indicativo. Por otro lado en ese momento Konohamaru recordó a Hiruzen un poco a si mismo. Ser el hijo de Sarutobi Sasuke puso una considerable cantidad de presión sobre su espalda. La gente esperaba que fuera tan grande como su padre, por suerte el fue visto por dos grandes ninjas como fueron Senju Hashirama y Senju obirama. No se engañaba y pensaba que eran perfectos porque el tenia mas que claro que no lo eran, Hashirama era demasiado suave pero eso fue lo que el pensó lo definia como un gran ninja ya que gracias a esa forma de ser tan suave Hashirama logro unir a tantos ninjas bajo una sola bandera, por otro lado Tobirama era excesivamente duro y muy severo con la gente pero eso no quería decir que el fuera un mal hombre simplemente que tenia cientos de cosas en su cabeza como para darse cuenta de algunos determinados aspectos, Tobirama no inspiraba esa misma fuerza que hacia su hermano pero supo mantener al pueblo unido en sus peores momentos. El fue por este motivo tan interesado en ambos ninjas. Cogio lo mejor de ambos con la intención de convertirse en el gran ninja que era hoy. Y vio que su nieto estaba mirando de la misma forma a Naruto que el miro a sus antiguos maestros. Solo podía llegar a imaginarse como la vida de su nieto iba a verse afectada por todo esto y ya podía decir que seria en el buen sentido mas que nada. Por otro lado Asuma miro sorprendido la unión entre su sobrino y Naruto, el era ahora mismo el miembro mas mayor del clan Sarutobi y aunque le disgustara sabia que tenia responsabilidades. Konohamaru era esa gran responsabilidad en ese momento y hasta ahora había fallado miserablemente porque no le había prestado la atención adecuada sino que en vez de eso el había preferido estar vagueando así como otras cosas. Su sobrino podía convertirse en esa fuerte luz que Konoha necesitaba y el estaba plenamente seguro de que el niño llegaría a ser muy grande. Pero ahora que miraba mas atentamente al cachorro Uzumaki se dio cuenta de algo que no supo ver antes y fue todo lo que el niño podía llegar a ser también. Ahora tenia mas que claro que entre los dos niños había una considerable cantidad de posibilidades de que el clan Sarutobi fuera aun mas de lo que ya era

´´Bien Kono ahora creo que lo que hay que trabajar es en tu coordinación. Como un ninja has de saber que no podras quedarte quieto y lanzar tranquilamente tus proyectiles sino que tendras que moverte, correr y saltar mientras que al mismo tiempo tendras que apuntar y lanzar tus armas``

Mientras Naruto explicaba mas detalladamente como avanzar su entrenamiento ninja Konohamaru no podía dejar de mirar a Naruto con una admiración increíble. El niño de cuatro años nunca había contado con nadie de esta forma y ahora veía que había alguien que estaba mas que dispuesto a enseñarle y ayudarle en todos los sentidos. Era algo bastante refrescante a decir verdad en la opinión de Konohamaru y también ayudaba que no lo trataba como un príncipe o cualquier cosa que fuera por el estilo. Lo trataba como a un niño normal y corriente alguien que si bien era tratado de manera adecuada también recibiría posiblemente en el futuro un par de llamadas de atención por esta misma persona. Konohamaru estaba a punto de hacer mas preguntas cuando se escucho el sonido de una garganta aclararse. El niño pequeño miro mas alla de Naruto para ver a su madre que le estaba dando una mirada muy divertida mientras que al mismo tiempo golpeaba el suelo con su pie. Mientras al mismo tiempo los dos señores de la familia Sarutobi miraban a el niño pequeño con clara diversión por haberlo pillado in fraganti y fue mucho mejor porque ahora el niño estaba actuando todo vergonzoso

´´¿Ara? ¿Y por que mi pequeño mono de fuego esta actuando todo vergonzoso en este momento? Era a mi entender que estaba pasándoselo muy bien hace unos momentos``

La madre de Konohamaru miraba muy divertida mientras que abria sus brazos para coger a su hijo, el niño en cuestión salió disparado y se acurruco en su abrazo mientras le preguntaba a su madre si estaba enfadada

´´Jamas me enfadare contigo siempre y cuando tengas buenas intenciones``

Naruto vio con ojos llenos de alegría como madre e hijo se juntaron mas en un fuerte abrazo para demostrar lo mucho que se querían. Y por un momento volvió a su mente los pensamientos de que es lo que hubiera pasado si el hubiera tenido a su madre al lado suya todo este tiempo. Sin embargo no pudo pensar en mas eso como Hiruzen le coloco la mano en su hombro

´´Tus padres habrían sido increíblemente orgullosos de lo que acabas de hacer. Puede no parecer mucho pero mi nieto podría haberse visto superado por la sensación de que no tenia suficiente forma de interactuar para conseguir salir de mi sombra. Me alegro de que tu hayas demostrado a mi nieto eso en realidad``

Naruto miro por unos momentos a Hiruzen y le sonrio asintiendo por saber que tenia una perspectiva tan buena de su abuelo. Sin embargo poco despues de esto Hiruzen ya no sonreía. Tenia trabajo que hacer a decir verdad y se disponía a hacerlo sin importarle lo mas minimo lo mucho que la gente se interpusiera en su camino. No lo hacia ya únicamente por el y por Naruto. El simplemente pensaba en que tal vez un dia el objetivo de Danzo seria Konohamaru. El no iba a permitir esto bajo ningun concepto. Habia dado a Danzo todas las oportunidades del mundo de venir limpio y el hombre en vez de aceptar que no estaba en lo mas alto de la cadena alimenticia se había adentrado en el rencor y el odio. Si bien no lo mataria el iba a arrancarle todo su poder político. Iba a destrozar todo por aquello que el había trabajado y sin ninguna duda el iba a hacer de ese hombre que un dia fue su amigo un ejemplo mas que eficaz de lo que pasaba con aquellos que pensaban que podían hacer lo que quisieran en este mundo. Cuanto mas se lo pensaba mas se daba cuenta de que tenia errores muy serios todavía por corregir. Tenia que hacer una mejor limpieza de la casa y para eso necesitaría a Jiraiya y su red de espionaje. Con todo esto en mente Hiruzen se despidió de su familia así como de Naruto y se dirigió en ese mismo momento a la sala del consejo. Tenia asuntos que tratar de manera inmediata y tenia que solucionarlos de forma permanente

* * *

 **-Sala Del Consejo-**

El consejo ninja de clanes estaba muy pero que muy perturbado. Hiruzen se había tomado la molestia de enviar un informe detallado de lo que paso el otro dia. Despues de que los clanes se enteraron de que Danzo trato de hacer un movimiento en Naruto muchos de ellos (sobre todo las madres con instintos maternales) habían pedido por la cabeza del líder de la familia Shimura. Tsume había sido mucho mas que feroz en el asunto. La bella mujer salvaje estaba tan cabreada por las acciones del anciano que había tenido que ser contenida por algunos de los ninjas de elite de su clan para no ir y destruir al anciano en su sitio. Shikaku estaba considerablemente furioso y no estaba en este estado porque su mujer lo hubiera puesto o cualquier cosa (de hecho Yoshino se había mantenido mansa en comparación con el en realidad) sino porque el estaba a punto de dormirse cuando recibió un informe ANBU de lo que había pasado ya que como el comandante Jonin el era informado de todo lo que pasaba sin ninguna duda, cuando se le comunico del atentado de Danzo por un momento no se lo creyo, es decir ¿Quién seria tan idiota como para tratar de tener una bodega de un niño que era en pocas palabras tan protegido como el Hokage y con el clan en su conjunto observándolo? Por supuesto cuando se le confirmo que no era una broma inmediatamente Shikaku se comunico con Choza e Inoichi que estuvieron de acuerdo en reunirse para tratar el asunto, fue peor para Inoichi sin embargo. Inoichi fue alertado cuando estaba durmiendo del atentado contra Naruto eso por si solo lo despertó de manera inmediata así como su mujer lo obligo de todos modos a mover su culo porque ella quería saber que el bebe Uzumaki era feliz y alegre, cuando Inoichi se entero de que fue uno de los suyos que se mantenía leal a Danzo fue a punto de ir y matar a Fu solo para ver su estado. Cuando entro en su mente no pudo ver que es lo que lo dejo en ese estado pero lo que si que vio fue como el plan de Fu era prácticamente volver a Naruto loco de dolor y culpabilidad y luego desatar el poder del Kyubi sobre Konoha, francamente Inoichi estaba pensando que quizás su clan necesitaba un saneamiento completo solo para asegurarse de que no había ningun estúpido mas como Fu que tratara de hacer semejante locura, luego mas tarde fue llamado por Shikaku para tratar de entender mejor la situación ya que obviamente la cosa no era moco de pavo únicamente y debían tenerla solucionada lo antes posible para así poder tenerlo resuelto para la mañana. Choza fue el ultimo del trio en enterarse y fue con quien tuvieron que hacer un soberano esfuerzo para contenerlo. El líder del clan Akimichi casi había saltado a la oportunidad de aplastar a Danzo ya que el hombre se había pasado dos pueblos enteros, fue peor cuando le llego la información de Inoichi de posibles agentes durmientes puestos por Danzo en sus clanes. Solo todo esto hizo mosquear a cuatro de los clanes de Konoha pero ni de coña fueron los que mas sedientos de sangre estaban cuando se trataba de Danzo ya que los demás clanes también empezaron durante esa noche a enfurecerse considerablemente

La matriarca Hyuga se puso de tan mal humor que recordó a todos porque ella era la matriarca. Con un golpe de Juuken infundido en chakra rayo practicamente destrozo todo el campo de entrenamiento de los Hyuga. La razón de porque la mujer era tan temible y los Hyuga ancianos la querían ver fuera de onda es porque ellos sabían que mientras la mujer en cuestión las tradiciones del estilo de lucha del Juuken se verían completamente afectados. Su estilo había demostrado ser increíblemente superior lo cual era la razón por la que ella era sin lugar a dudas las mas fuerte y poderosa de todas las personas del complejo. Su nivel de habilidad era tal que era limite rango S. Los ancianos temian que Hinta y Hanabi alcanzaran ese mismo poder ya que ellos creían que una mujer no debía estar al mando y la única razón por la que aceptaron a la mujer en si es porque esperaban que ella no llegara tan fuerte y poderosa. En menos de lo que uno podría imaginarse todos los niños y niñas jóvenes del complejo Hyuga de ambas familias estaban deslumbrados viendo como la señora estaba prácticamente aplastando a los dos jóvenes de veinte años que servían bajo Danzo. Estos dos no se habían dado cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde y ella los atrapo con las manos en la masa. Ellos no tenian nada que ver con el intento de Danzo pero seguían siendo leales al hombre a prueba de un fallo y no querían nada mas y nada menos que servirlo como si fueran simples perros lo cual solo era un insulto mas y mas grande para la matriarca del clan y cada vez se le hacia mas difícil controlarse. No ayudo que ella les pregunto que que harian si Danzo les pidiera las vidas de Hinata y Hanabi. Ambos aunque a pesar de toda la lealtad al hombre contestaron que sin lugar a duda llevarían a cabo la misión. Como resultado la matriarca del clan los ejecuto de inmediato. Hiashi había venido despues de esto ya que quería saber todo lo máximo posible de Danzo durante este interrogatorio. Sabia que no podían hacerle gran daño (el hombre tenia amigos todavía) pero el quería ver como se sentía Danzo al saber que todo el poder que había tenido. Que toda la energia por la que había sacrificado a cientos no servia para nada y le era arrebatada sin ninguna duda. Hiashi también se había ido porque su esposa quería estar cerca de sus hijas que se enteraron (como para no enterarse despues de todo el alboroto de la señora Hyuga) y querían cerciorarse de que Naruto estaba bien. Hinata porque muy a pesar de Hiashi estaba atrapada completamente en Naruto y el podía decir que el se veía como el hombre que tendría que ceder su hija. Hanabi por otro lado solo lo había conocido un dia y ya lo idolatraba. Era como una fuerza de iman y quería estar mas cerca de Naruto (no ayudaba por supuesto que la niña en cuestión nunca había tenido a nadie que la tratara de semejante forma como lo hacia Naruto por lo que de ahí que ella quería ver a su proclamado hermano mayor). Si Hiashi sabia algo con certeza es que Danzo iba a necesitar mas que ayuda para salir de todo este infierno porque el hombre por si mismo se había auto metido en este problema por su avaricia

Inoichi Yamanaka era un padre preocupado obviamente como el era el líder del clan Yamanaka pero estaba inmensamente preocupado también por su esposa y su hija. Ambas tenian un fuerte vinculo con el joven Naruto (el mismo admitiría que el niño era una increíble ayuda siempre y cuando no se trataba de sus bromas y trataba de todas las formas posibles de ser útil) por eso cuando le informaron de todo el asunto y el no pudo callarse la boca el supo que podía haber desatado algo mucho peor que un Biju en la suerte de Danzo. El era plenamente consciente de lo que su esposa hacia a sus victimas durante la gran guerra ninja. No los mataba. Los destruía mentalmente. Lo que le había pasado a Fu supuestamente había sido en poco tiempo pero su esposa se pasaba su tiempo haciendo sufrir a su victima. Lo hacia gritar y lo hacia llorar de formas que uno pensaría que los veteranos ninja eran en realidad una pandas de blandengues. La maternidad suavizo a su esposa pero el momento en que vio a su esposa y no pudo callarse la boca la mirada de ella seria algo que le recordaría siempre el terror. Ella no era una Kunoichi rango A pero eran sus métodos para conseguir lo que quería lo que la hacia peligrosa. A parte de Fu había otro ninja (una mujer en este caso que Danzo quería utilizar tanto para misiones de seducción como para misiones de asesinato) de la raíz. Cuando su esposa le pidió amablemente a ella que dijera todo lo que sabia de los planes de Danzo para Naruto la mujer se resistió. Despues de que ella entro en su mente toda resistencia desapareció en realidad. Su esposa no la destruyo mentalmente pero le dejo claro que tenia que saber donde estaban sus lealtades: Al clan y al Hokage o a un hombre que no daría ni un solo vistazo por su muerte. Obviamente ella se sentía entre el deber a ambos pero una simple mirada de Kanna Yamanaka la hizo dudar de su respuesta. Temia en realidad enfadarla y por eso ella declaro que su lealtad seria de ahí en adelante para el clan. Kanna la dejo ir despues de eso pero no dejo de mirarla y le dejo bien claro que no habría ninguna oportunidad por ello en caso de que los traicionara. Por otro lado su pequeña Ino había sido detenida por muchas personas para evitar que saliera a por Naruto, la chica había prácticamente exigido que la dejaran ir a verlo porque quería asegurarse de que estaba bien y sin ningun problema. En pocas palabras Danzo era tan bueno como muerto para el clan Yamanaka

Unkai Kurama estaba si bien no tan enfadado como los demás miembros del consejo si que estaba considerablemente disgustado viendo el panorama completo por decir lo menos. El había descubierto que dos de los ninjas de la rama secundaria eran espias dentro de las fuerzas de Danzo que curiosamente habían monitoreado a la joven Yakumo por lo que obviamente era fácil decir que el hombre quería hacer lo que fuera necesario para asegurarse de que la amenaza para la familia fuera completamente eliminada y no volviera a asomar su fea cabeza por lo que estaba en esta reunión para asegurarse y cerciorarse de que no solo Danzo era castigado sino que además el hombre no volvia a pensar en ningun momento por algo parecido. Por si eso no fuera suficiente Mirakumo había pedido a Unkai que se hiciera cargo de que todo el asunto en cuestión fuera resuelto no solo con brevedad sino también encargándose de eliminar cualquier oportunidad de Danzo de volver a hacer cualquier cosa contra la familia principal no hay que señalar con que pasión decidió Unkai hacer esto. No ayudo que Yakumo misma había expresado su deseo de ver al líder de NE lo mas encadenado posible para que nunca mas piense en algo como esto. Con solo decir que el líder del clan Kurama le había encomendado esa dura misión a su hermano ya era bastante. Pero Unkai tenia otros motivos. Unkai había crecido temiendo a Danzo Shimura, el pensaba que el hombre en cuestión era mas de un peligro para Konoha que un beneficio. Actuaba según su propio criterio, actuaba sin respetar a los demás y realizaba todo aquello que pensaba que el podía hacer. La única razón por la que no se había hecho con Naruto así como haber hecho nada en lo que se refiere a la caza del joven Jinchuriki era porque el Hokage así como el Daimyo habían expresado su principal interés. De por si esto era bastante pero cuando le arrancaron al principio todo a Danzo fue cuando de verdad le hicieron entender las cosas. Ahora tenian que asegurarse de que Danzo no volviera a tener colmillos y de ahí esta reunión del consejo. Algo que el estaría mas que orgulloso de hacer. No solo por su sobrina sino también por su pequeña hija que estaba a punto de nacer por lo que obviamente con Danzo deshabilitado todo seria mucho mejor

Cuando Danzo entro en la sala se dio cuenta de que muy posiblemente todo lo que el pensaba que iba a ir mal no era ni de cerca una aproximación con respecto a todo lo que iba a sucederle en este dia. Todo empezó por ver que el jinchuriki tenia formación. Aunque los demás no lo verían el sabia que la cadena de bromas no habría sido capaz de no ser por una formación ninja adecuada. Esto por supuesto no auguraba nada bueno. El Kyubi Jinchuriki debía permanecer lo mas débil posible (en lo que a el respecta el niño solo valia tanto como su herencia. El era un joven demasiado prometedor que podía implicar un cambio considerable en los planes que el tenia para Konoha. Por tanto si el quería que el niño fuera útil debía tener mas niños que serian arrancados de su lado por lo que ser entrenados a su imagen y semejanza). Cuanto mas miraba la sala mas se daba cuenta Danzo que mas que un tribunal para discutir asuntos de estado esto era mas bien una ejecución. La mirada en los ojos de cada uno de los jefes de los clanes era mas que suficiente para decirle que querían sangre, mucha sangre por lo que el sabia que tenia muy pocas opciones de salir de aquí sin perder algo. En el lado positivo Hiruzen no tenia acceso a sus nuevas cuentas gracias a su inversos privado pero lo que verdaderamente lo molestaba es que con esto posiblemente ya no podría reclutar a mas huérfanos en Konoha (no le gustaba ya que en su opinión incluso un huérfano de Konoha valia mas que un extranjero por lo que de ahí que el quisiera mas a los huérfanos de Konoha). Fue justamente en ese momento que Hiruzen apareció en la escena. Odiaba al viejo mono con una pasión que muchos no podrían ni llegar a creerse ya que en su mente Hiruzen le había quitado todo lo que por derecho era suyo. No solo la posicion de Hokage sino los alumnos mas prometedores, el legado mas prometedor y por supuesto una familia que lo hacia sentir completo. Al final del dia Danzo era solo Danzo y no podía contar con nadie que lo esperara ni tampoco podía esperar a nadie que le dijera las cosas mas insignificantes pero que valían la pena. Cuanto mas lo pensaba mas odiaba a Hiruzen por esta razón ya que el tenia todo eso y mucho mas (en la mente de Danzo cualquier persona feliz es malo para el)

´´Se levanta la sesión. Yo Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage de Konoha inicio el proceso por el cual serán juzgados Danzo Shimura asesor de defensa de Konoha, Homura Mitokado Asesor de asuntos exteriores y Koharu Utatane asesora de Auntos internos``

Cuando Hiruzen lo señalo todos se sentaron salvo por los tres acusados que debían permanecer en pie para escuchar la sentencia que el Hokage iba a dictar sobre ellos

´´Teneis la oportunidad de explicar vuestras acciones con respecto al heredero del clan Uzumaki. Hablad ahora o dejarme libremente decidir vuestro destino. Pero sabed esto de ante mano y es que no os podresis librar de lo que aquí va a pasar``

Cuando el Sandaime hablo fue con una ligera cantidad de intensidad y de instinto asesino pero fue mas que suficiente para hacer al Sandaime ser visto por los tres asesores como si fuera a cortarles el cuello como pollos por lo que Koharu y Homura sudaban considerablemente. Danzo por otro lado apretó su baston con bastante fuerza ya que no le gustaba nada de nada que le recriminaran sus casos ni tampoco sus acciones

´´Bien podeis empezar de buena vez y no esperéis nada mas que preguntas de nosotros. Este juicio también valdra para estimar sus posiciones en el futuro``

La primera en hablar fue Koharu

´´Hokage-sama usted ya debería saber lo que ese niño es. En lo que a mi respecta es un desperdicio de tiempo y de espacio. Su patria fue destruida por lo que en pocas palabras cualquier aspecto que se refiriera a herencia o nada no le pertenece. Pertenece al pueblo por lo que en lo que a mi respecta el niño vale menos que nada``

Obviamente sus palabras no fueron bien recibidas por la gente del consejo. Normalmente Koharu habría mentido para salvar el pellejo pero ella era plenamente consciente de las juntas para detectar cualquier tipo de mentira, si estas juntas hubieran detectado cualquier mentira en sus palabras ella habría sido de manera inmediata considerada culpable y por tanto todo este juicio seria en su contra

´´Dicho esto he abogado al lado de Danzo en mas de una ocasión para tener el niño bajo control. Si el estimo que debía hacer lo que hizo para garantizar el control del niño que así sea. El no es tan importante como el heredero Uchiha de todos modos``

Una vez mas la ira de la sala aumento porque la vieja bruja estaba atreviéndose a hablar como si no esperara castigo alguno algo que todos los jefes de clan por supuesto tenian cada vez mas claro que debería ser de la manera mas dura con ella. No por nada sino por varios aspectos muy importantes. El primero es que Konoha estaba donde estaba debido a toda la ayuda que recibieron en su momento de Uzu, segundo debían a la madre y padre de dicho niño por salvar sus cuellos durante la tercera gran guerra y por ultimo pero no por ello menos importante estaba el pequeño concepto de que Naruto era la única persona capaz de mantener al Biju bajo control. En caso de fracasar todos ellos morirían. Esto por si solo hizo que ellos se dieran cuenta de que gente con el pensamiento como Koharu eran mas un mal que bien para el futuro de la aldea

Una vez que Koharu dio su versión de cómo había que hacer las cosas fue Homura el que dio un paso al frente

´´Hokage-sama usted debe entender que lo que hacemos siempre es por el bien del pueblo. Ese niño es por si mismo una gran cantidad de poder no solo económico y militar sino también político. Para asegurarse de que el niño sea leal hay que realizar algunas medidas, desagradables si pero muy necesarias``

Homura hablaba con voz apasionada como si de verdad pensara que el estaba haciendo mas bien que mal con sus decisiones al respecto de Naruto y Hiruzen estaba empezando a tener dudas de sus llamados compañeros. Cuanto mas hablaban mas se daba cuenta en realidad que el par estaba mas alla de lo que el habría pensado

´´Danzo puede garantizar que el niño sea leal al pueblo. Lo hizo en el pasado y si usted le diera permiso el lo podría volver a hacer. Solo había que pensar en las ganancias de esto: El hijo del Yondaime Hokage y de Kushina Uzumaki estaría bajo pleno control de la aldea. No tentación de escapar de la aldea, no tentación de crecer arrogante o engreído. El niño habría terminado siendo uno de los ninjas mas leales al pueblo pero si esto no fuera suficiente todo lo suyo seria del pueblo. Necesitamos al niño controlado y por eso doy mi apoyo total a Danzo``

Cuando Homura termino de hablar fue claro para todo el mundo lo bonito que se habían puesto estos hombres en su cabeza que era bueno hacer lo que hacían con la gente. Siempre que no fueran ellos lo harian todo sin ninguna duda por lo que los miembros del consejo no tenian duda alguna de que este trio de ancianos serian capaces de sacrificar a todo el mundo en Konoha con tal de continuar ellos en lo alto. Obviamente esto solo llevaba a un punto que tenia que ser tratado

Danzo avanzo con el porte de un hombre que pensaba que estaba en el lado correcto de hacer las cosas

´´Como se puede ver. Tengo el apoyo de mis camaradas. Hice lo que había que hacer por el pueblo. Hice y estoy dispuesto a sacrificar a dicho niño siempre y cuando me permita ver a Konoha prosperar aun mas y llegar a lo mas alto. Un niño no vale nada en comparación con un pueblo y si ninguno de ustedes es capaz de verlo es obvio que entonces no os dais cuenta de lo que de verdad importa a la hora de hacer lo correcto. Tambien tuve en cuenta de que en caso de que el niño un dia fuera picaro el podría convertirse en una verdadera amenaza pues entonces como es obvio yo no podía dejarlo ser. El niño es una herramienta para ser usada en todo caso. Si el niño debe ser sacrificado que así sea``

Para cuando Danzo termino su discurso la ira y la intención asesina se disparo por las nubes de todas las personas y fue mas que claro lo que querían hacer con el anciano

´´Danzo, Koharu y Homura. Fuisteis en su tiempo mis compañeros de armas y soy por tanto muy apesumbrado de decir esto pero lo voy a hacer. Vosotros hablais de sacrificios pero nunca he sabido que sacrificais gran cosa por lo que esta será la primera vez para vosotros. Desde este dia en adelante los tres ancianos careceris de voz y voto en las reuniones del consejo, si bien se os permitirá estar presente solo se os permitirá dar vuestra opinión a mi a solas en el despacho. Cualquier acción de ahora en adelante que pueda ser tomada como un paso de la ley por vuestra parte llevara a vuestra ejecución inmediata. Esto es todo lo que puedo y voy a decir. La reunión ha terminado``

Cuando el anciano Hokage termino de hablar fue como si una gran cantidad de peso cayo en los tres ancianos. Nunca se esperaron esta reacción por parte de Hiruzen y si bien querían rechazarlo sabían que de ahora en adelante habían perdido posiblemente todo rastro de presencia política. Fue el final del consejo de ancianos


	8. Chapter 8

**Bien es un año nuevo. Un año nuevo implica un regalo para mis lectores por lo que he actualizado mas de una de mis historias asi como traer como regalo una mas. Ahora estoy seguro cien por cien de que la gente va a esperar mas de mi pero para hacerlo claro he decidido establecer un horario de escritura. Cada mes será dedicado a una sola historia permitiéndome de dicha manera poder escribir sin estar constantemente cambiando de mentalidad o de comprensión espero que esto guste a la gente aunque este plan no va a empezar hasta Febrero**

 **Ahora bien viniendo a esta historia declaramos este capitulo como el comienzo de la enseñanza ninja en la academia. Huelga decir que la clase de Naruto será muy especial. Es decir que tiene a los herederos de los clanes y a los civiles de mejor posición social por lo que cualquier persona podría llegar a deducir que en realidad se trata de una maniobra política o algo por el estilo**

 **También me gustaría decir esto. Los herederos de los clanes van a ser de un nivel muy por encima de lo que era en Canon. Quiero decir, Naruto es mas fuerte y el inspira a los demás a crecer mas fuertes. Sakura y Sasuke son los únicos que no crecen a pasos agigantados. No lo cinfundais con Bashing porque no es por eso. Sasuke crece a un nivel adecuado pero no será tan elevado como los demás (esto es en parte hecho para motivarlo a dejar el pueblo) y Sakura al ser una civil y además carecer de los medios para crecer como una Kunoichi y su obsesion por Sasuke me temo que tengo que decir que hasta después de Nami no Kuni no veremos a una Sakura algo aceptable**

 **Naruto no me pertenece en absoluto**

* * *

 **¿Academia Ninja?**

 **-Konoha no Sato: Un Año Mas Tarde-**

Un misero año había pasado desde que Naruto fue obligado a matar por primera vez. Obviamente una vez que sucedió la reunión del consejo la mayor parte de las matriarcas de los clanes habían prácticamente corrido hasta donde residía en ese momento Naruto que era la finca Sarutobi y lo aplastaron en un abrazo multi maternal

Ellas no e quedaron ahí sino que trataron por todos los medios de hacer sentir al niño lo mejor posible y se lo llevaron a una heladería junto con el pequeño Konohamaru que se había negado a separarse del que el consideraba como un hermano mayor desde que lo había tratado de manera muy ara un niño de su edad (con la propia Miya todos se fueron a la heladería)

Decir que todo el mundo disfruto de un buen momento es quedarse corto donde todas las madres vieron en el pequeño Konohamaru un niño necesitado de aceptación de su persona

Tsume en especial lo empezó a llamar Saru-gaki en honor tanto a su clan como a su edad algo que el niño aunque no lo pudiera parecer se había sentido mas que emocionado de poder tener

Kanna Yamanaka se había burlado de ambos niños porque indico que de verdad parecían una familia al ver a los dos niños tan emocionados

Su comentario fue por supuesto aprobado por Miya que se burlo de su querido hijo al mismo tiempo que ocultaba su sonrisa detrás de su mano. Yoshino por otro lado se quedo horrorizada cuando se entero de que el niño por así decirlo no tenia ningun ejemplo adecuado de hombre en su casa (El Sandaime era un conocido pervertido de armario mientras que Asuma era tan vago como cualquier Nara) y dijo al niño que tenia que mantenerse lo mas cerca de Naruto ya que parecía ser lo bastante capaz como para conseguir hacer trabajar a su perezoso de un hijo

Obviamente Konohamaru era un niño y no entendía muy bien todo esto lo cual lo hizo poner carita de no saber en todo el sentido adorable lo cual le consiguió un fuerte abrazo de todas las mujeres mientras Naruto se reia

´´Tranquilo hermano no estas solo ya que a mi me lo hacían cuando era mas joven…a decir verdad me lo siguen haciendo cuando me ven poner algún tipo de cara que les parece animar``. Obviamente cuando las palabras de la sabiduría salieron del joven Uzumaki y puso cara pensativa las mujeres convirtieron al joven Uzumaki en su objetivo de hacer juguete abrazo

Durante todo el año Naruto había tenido que repartir su tiempo en varias cosas. La primera de todas ellas era su nuevo hermanito mas pequeño. Konohamaru había estado haciendo todo lo posible por pasar tiempo con el joven Rubio (dios de gracias a los Moku Bunshins por ser tan duraderos) y el niño a decir verdad se lo pasaba en grande con Naruto

No solo aprendió lanzamiento de Shuriken de la mano de Naruto sino que Naruto tomo en sus manos enseñarle además mas cosas como eran el saber como relacionarse con las personas, es decir saber diferenciar de los que simplemente buscaban un provecho o aquellos que en pocas palabras eran los que mantener cerca de su dia a dia

Curiosamente sin embargo el mejor amigo de Konohamaru llego de la mano de la propia Hinata Hyuga. Un dia Naruto había sido invitado a ir a tomar el te con la señora Hyuga ya que ella quería ver un poco al chico hiper activo (también era la oportunidad perfecta para hacer pasar tiempo a su hija con el chico que le encantaba y verla completamente sonrojada)

Cuando Naruto apareció en el complejo Hyuga acompañado de un pequeño Konohamaru todos lo miraron muy curiosos. Fue con este pequeño incidente que se presento tanto a Konohamaru como a Hanabi que era la hermana pequeña de Hinata

Cuando la niña vio muy cerca de Naruto a Konohamaru se molesto por un momento pensando que Naruto la había sustituido por el joven Sarutobi y estuvo haciendo pucheros acerca de lo injusto que era que ella no pasara tanto tiempo con Naruto como Konohamaru

Obviamente la matriarca del clan Hyuga vio todo de manera muy comica y graciosa sobre todo cuando ambos niños empezaron a discutir entre si sobre quien estaba mas cerca de el joven Uzumaki. Muy a la diversión de las dos hembras Hyuga y el varon Uzumaki vieron como la niña y el niño estaban rodando por el suelo mientras competían por quien iba a pasar mas tiempo con Naruto. Cuando Naruto se canso se dio cuenta de que debía intervenir antes de que algo muy malo pasara

Por este motivo Naruto se puso entre los dos niños y por medio del Kage Bunshin agarro a los dos niños y empezó a torturarlos con sus famosas cosquillas estilo Uzumaki. Ambos niños olvidaron de inmediato su pequeña disputa y se estuvieron riendo todo el rato mientras Naruto se aprovechaba de ambos niño bajo la atenta mirada de dos chicas

Cuando la sesión de tortura termino Naruto engancho a los dos niños en un abrazo y les dijo que de ahora en adelante el iba a pasar mas tiempo con ellos por lo que no tenian que preocuparse en realidad por con quien pasaría mas tiempo y solo tenian que divertirse en realidad de ahora en adelante

Obviamente ambos niños se lanzaron contra el joven Uzumaki entre lagrimas felices de poder pasar mas tiempo con el Uzumaki que vio todo de manera muy divertida. Sin embargo fueron interrumpidos cuando la señora Hyuga les recordó de su presencia. Los dos niños se avergonzaron de un color nunca antes visto de rojo lo cual consiguió a Hinata y su madre una buena risa por lo monos y adorables que parecían los dos por supuesto esto se gano una pequeña queja de los dos ninjas indicando que ellos no eran adorables. La tarde que continuo solo seria el comienzo de una amistad de gran intensidad…aunque también seria el incremento de dolores de cabeza de mucha gente

Hanabi y Konohamaru conectaron mejor de lo que uno podía pensar y casi siempre que Naruto e Hinata quedaban para estar juntos y su pequeña pandilla estos dos niños pequeños se apuntaban, era curioso ver a dos niños estar junto con lo que parecían ser los herederos de los clanes de Konoha pero los dos niños se encontraron fascinados por cada uno de ellos

Y eso incluia al joven Shino a quien tanto Konohamaru y Hanabi perseguían para obtener respuestas a sus multiples preguntas sin importarles nada mas que tener sus respuestas algo que el heredero Aburame aunque no lo pareciera había aprecido enormemente

Los dos niños también vieron como el conjunto de amigos dedicaban mucho tiempo al entrenamiento al mismo tiempo que realizaban juegos. Por ejemplo el juego de persecución típico era una carrera de obstáculos con también tener que hacer ejercicios de control de chakra que aunque Hanabi ya sabia de su existencia en el caso de Konohamaru fue algo muy curioso de ver lo cual le llevo a preguntar si podía aprender los trucos chulos de los demás

Ino por desgracia una vez se convirtió en el objetivo de ambos niños cuando ella se metió con su edad (en broma pero ella solo quería mantenerlos alejados de algunos conceptos que eran mas serios) lo cual hizo que tanto Konohamaru y Hanabi se unieran para declarar un dia de bromas para Ino Yamanka

La joven rubia de pelo platino se había llegado a desesperar y pedido a Naruto alguna forma de impedir que esas cosas le siguieran pasando a lo cual el joven rubio gracias a su super poder sobre los niños le valio para detenerlos completamente aunque luego les recomendó mejores objetivos con los que practicar sus bromas

Uno se podía impresionar como la generación de herederos de los clanes estaba tan unida entre si (salvo por un caso especial) así como de buena influencia para el determinado duo de niños con ganas de juerga. Durante todo el año los niños crecieron bajo la atenta mirada de los niños mayores pero si hubo algún grupo que estuvo impresionado por todo esto eso serian los adultos de cada uno de los clanes

Para Hiashi y su esposa fue toda una sorpresa ver como Hanabi se levantaba cada dia con un renovado espíritu y tratar de dar lo máximo en sus entrenamientos a lo que ella siempre respondia que Naruto era la razón por la que se esforzaba constantemente ya que el nunca se rendía, también (aunque esto fue mas bien comico para su madre ya que su padre sintió ganas de destruir algo) ella dijo que no quería perder a Konohamar

Muchos podrían haber llegado a pensar que Hanabi tenia una rivalidad con el pequeño pero ambos padres podían ver en la niña un gran interés en no ceder al niño en ningun sentido lo cual les hacia mucha gracia ya que les recordaba a ellos en su época de infantil lo cual tampoco ayudo en la mente de Hiashi (hay que entender al pobre viejo ya que en su mente el veía a su hijita mas joven ser atrapada en las garras de un mono vil lo cual ya era bastante grave teniendo en cuenta que su otra hija estaba caída en las garras del joven zorro residente de Konoha) y el pobre hombre había tenido que ser controlado por su amada esposa (lease como que lo regaño por no dejar a sus hijas vivir la vida) y casi se lanzo en una depresión por no poder defender a sus niñas como un padre sobreprotector quería hacer (en algún momento del dia tanto Konohamaru como Naruto sintieron un gran peligro hacia sus personas pero como hombres valientes y estúpidos no le prestaron mucha atención)

Sin embargo estas acciones de Hanabi también llevaron a la joven Hinata así como Ino y Yakumo ser impresionadas por el espíritu competitivo de la niña mas joven y por alguna razón cuando se imaginaron compitiendo por la atención de alguien (ambas chicas pensaron en un joven rubio) y cuando se miraron desde ese dia uno podía ver como una serie de relámpagos salian de los ojos de cada una de ellas y trataba de consumir a la otra (por alguna razón Naruto se sentía en peligro desde entonces cada vez que el estaba a solas con solo Hinata e Ino)

Por otro lado en la familia Sarutobi vieron un gran cambio en el joven niño que era Konohamaru

El niño siempre había actuado como si su único objtivo era superar a su abuela, pero en menos de un año eso había dejado de ser la prioridad del niño. La primera y principal cosa que el niño quería ya no era ser reconocido por la aldea como Konohamaru Sarutobi, no el niño quería demostrar que podía ser un gran ninja

Queria demostrarle a la primera persona en creer en el que no era de su familia de sangre que el llegaría mas lejos de lo que nadie se podía llegar a imaginar y que se convertiría en un gran ninja sin que nadie tuviera una oportunidad de un millón en su camino. Pero luego el niño pequeño tenia otro objetivo: No dejarse ser superado por Hanabi Hyuga

Por algún extraño motivo el niño pequeño había llegado a la conclusión de que el no iba a ser superado por la joven del clan Hyuga bajo ningun aspecto y que ella no seria la de tener el respeto primero de Naruto. El quería demostrar que podía llegar a ser ese gran ninja que su hermano sustituto creía que podía ser al mismo tiempo que dejaba atrás a una Hanabi Hyuga

Los que estaban cerca del entorno del niño vieron su comportamiento muy divertidos en especial su madre que muchas veces hablaba de cómo iba a tener que preparar un matrimonio entre ambos niños ahora antes de que cualquier persona se pudiera meter en el camino y contaminar a cualquiera de los dos niños con pensamientos lascivos (obviamente ambos varones de la familia Sarutobi estaban asustados por la actitud de su hermana e hija ya que era un hecho muy conocido de Miya lo mucho que ella odiaba en realidad a los pervertidos y con que facilidad los castraba de la peor manera posible)

Konohamaru siendo un niño solo comento que no tenia interés de conseguir los piojos por estar lo que ella decía de ser casado con Hanabi Hyuga. A lo largo del año la familia vio con mucha alegría el aumento de las habilidades del joven Sarutobi donde paso de ser un niño impaciente a alguien que escuchaba atentamente sobre todo cuando se le comento del control de chakra (quien diría que al niño mono no le gustara subirse a los muros, paredes y arboles)

A lo largo del año también el entrenamiento de Naruto sufrió considerables cambios. Gracias a tener casi todo su tiempo ocupado con dos pequeños paquetes de energia y sus otros amigos Naruto tenia que levantarse mas temprano creando de esta manera una rutina de mayor tiempo. Tambien por si eso no fuera suficiente el se dedicaba exclusivamente al entrenamiento físico mientras sus clones se encargaban del entrenamiento de control y manipulación elemental en todos los sentidos lo cual incluia a los primeros cinco elementos así como a su Mokuton

Mokuton. Cada vez que Naruto pensaba en su línea de sangre no podía evitar sentirse emocionado y lleno de miedo al mismo tempo. De lo poco que se había formado en el Mokuton (los escritos de Hashirama acerca de la manipulación del Mokuton fueron una gran ayuda en realidad y le dio una idea bastante buena de cómo funcionaba dicho elemento en realidad) el había descubierto que el Mokuton crecia mas fuerte cuanto mayor fuera la fuerza de su propio usuario. Es decir que el al ser descendiente de no solo el clan Uzumaki y el Senju, sino también ser el hijo del anterior jinchuriki del Kyubi así como ser el actual jinchuriki prácticamente le había dado una fuerza vital casi imposible de extinguir. Técnicas bastante básicas del Mokuton habían llevado al joven Uzumaki un reto ya que le costaba lo suyo poder controlarlas debido a toda la fuerza que tenian detrás de ellas

Pero si había un único punto donde Naruto no había progresado era en el estilo de taijutsu, por mucho que a Naruto no le gustara admitirlo su estilo de taijutsu no era lo que uno podía decir que hubiera encontrado o que el hubiera adaptado a su cuerpo. Hasta el momento se había basado mas o menos en lo que era el combate intuitivo y lo ponía en practica contra sus clones ya que era la mejor forma de entrenarse ya que al ser un pensamiento similar los clones no se lo ponían precisamente muy fácil

En el departamento de la vida cotidiana uno podía decir que la vida de Naruto se había convertido muy ajetreada

La gente todavía lo miraba como si fuera una especie de celebridad por haber rescatado a la heredera Hyuga cuando casi fue secuestrada por Kumo, muchas personas lo miraban como una imagen e icono que debía ser respetado ya que según ellos el era un verdadero héroe que solo se podía asemejar a los de acontecimientos como las grandes guerras

Obviamente cuando Naruto sabia que lo comparaban con héroes de las guerras hubo una doble reacción en Naruto. Por un lado Naruto se sentía satisfecho de semejante honor, para el los héroes durante la guerra eran aquellos que no les importaba poner su vida en peligro por un bien mayor que uno mismo, ellos eran en opinión los mas grandes héroes porque estaban dispuestos a hacer cosas tanto malas como buenas y cargar con ellas con tal de proteger a sus seres queridos

Sin embargo también le molesto mucho, por el respeto que Naruto tenia a los héroes durante las guerras ninjas o las guerras de los clanes Naruto sentía que sus acciones no eran nada meritorio ni nada eficiente por lo que alguien dijera las comparaciones que dijeron fue para Naruto un tanto de algo un poco que no lo hacia sentir muy comodo

No ayudo a sus sentimientos la forma en que la gente de los clanes lo trataba en especial sus dos amigas Ino e Hinata. Ambas eran increíblemente buenas con el y en el caso de Hinata ella siempre le decía que no tenia forma de pagarle por haberla salvado en aquella ocasión y no solo por evitar que ella fuera llevada a Kumo para ser usada como maquina de cria sino también debido a salvarle la vida y recibir el jutsu raiton en su lugar

Por otro lado estaba Ino que no para de decir e indicar que el era un verdadero héroe que debía ser respetado y admirado, ella tampoco ayudo con comentarios como de que a ella le gustaría en realidad ser salvada por el como su príncipe azul

Cada vez que pensaba en ambas niñas Naruto no podía evitar sentir una sensación muy diferente. Ambas eran sus amigas pero cada una actuaba de manera muy diferente. Hinata en ocasiones podía ser timida y cuando lo era mostraba una dulzura sin precedentes pero eso no significaba que no tenia sus colmillos así como sus garras algo que ella en realidad había hecho en muchas ocasiones cuando cualquier otra persona que no fuera de su circulo social había tratado de arrastrarlo hacia fuera y llevárselo de su lado

Naruto era muy confuso a decir verdad con las acciones de Hinata pero había aprendido que no era de buena educación de tratar de averiguar los secretos de una mujer al respeto de su comportamiento (Hiashi, Shikaku e Inoichi habían insistido enormemente en que jamás lo hiciera ya que esto podría desencadenar un monstruo temible que carecia de piedad o de misericordia por lo que lo mejor era quedarse lo mas lejos posible de todo esto)

Pero si había alguien raro esa seria Ino, a todo el mundo actuaria algunos días como una chica fan (francamente Naruto cada vez que la veía actuar de semejante forma sentía como una parte de el mismo estaba siendo arrastrado al infierno) pero cuando estaba sola con el o con los demás chicos ella actuaba como una verdadera Kunoichi que tenia la intención de llegar lo mas lejos posible en su carrera

Francamente en mas de una ocasión Naruto se había cuestionado también si las dos chicas en cuestión tenian doble personalidad porque cuando ellas estaban junto con los demás chicos actuarían de forma muy adecuada sin embargo cuando estaban solas con Naruto el pobre miembro del genero masculino podía sentir como si hubiera una caceria y el fuera la presa a perseguir

Naruto termino en ese momento de hacer todo el entrenamiento físico de la mañana y estaba bastante agotado (Kurama era en realidad un entrenador de esclavos, el tenia el objetivo de convertirlo en nada mas o nada menos que una maquina de combate y pareció hacerlo por destrozar su cuerpo a nivel celular) si a eso se le añadia que en todo momento tenia que ir con sus sellos de resistencia el chico no podía dejar de preguntarse si en algún momento tendría un momento de tranquilidad y paz

Por supuesto Kurama estaba orgulloso de lo que había logrado ya que desde que consiguió Naruto estar en este sistema de entrenamiento era llegar cada vez mas lejos. Si el tenia que calificar a Naruto el diría que era un mas que solido Genin de la era de los reinos combatientes y que le faltaba poco para lograr el rango de chunin por lo que el tendría que empezar una nueva rutina de entrenamiento aun mas agotadora (Naruto prácticamente sintió como si una mano helada paso por su espina dorsal y sintió un increíble miedo al ejercicio físico)

Cuando veias al joven de diez años ser en tan buena forma física muchos podrían jurar que el niño tenia que tomar algo para que todos los musculos estuvieran tan bien formados. Rara vez un ninja se volvia en realidad tan buen en forma física sin contar con los practicantes de taijutsu que gracias a su constante entrenamiento físico acababan teniendo un cuerpo bien definido

Cuando Naruto termino de asearse el empezó a vestirse. Se coloco unas botas de combate negro, un pantalon negro de ANBU con llamas azules en los bordes, una camiseta de malla y por encima una camiseta negra con los bordes azules llamas y en la esalda la espiral del clan Uzumaki. Cuando Naruto se vio en el espejo y encontró adecuado su aspecto el se marcho directamente a su objetivo: La escuela ninja

Hoy empezaba sus clases y tenia si bien la intención de no destacar no tenia la intención de llegar tarde para nada y que de esa forma se ganara una mala reputación…lo de la reputación ya lo arreglaría con sus bromas

* * *

 **-Recinto Hyuga-**

Hinata estaba despertada desde hace mucho tiempo. Ella sabia que Naruto para poder pasar tiempo con ella así como los demás tenia que levantarse increíblemente temprano. Por esta misma razón ella se prometió a si misma que ella se esforzaría al cien por cien en convertirse en la Kunoichi mas fuerte y poderosa de todas las de la clase para poder de esta forma poder estar a su lado

Mientras tanto que ella se estaba entrenando bajo la guía de su madre. Si la matriarca Hyuga había deicido que su hija debía ser entrenada en un estilo de lucha que de verdad le viniera bien en vez del estilo anticuado Juuken como ella lo llamaba. Con esto en mente ella tuvo que empezar hace años la formación del elemento Raiton en su pequeña hija ya que era un requisito obligatorio el dominar dicho elemento para que ella en realidad pudiera luchar con el estilo de su madre

La niña lo llevo como pez en el agua y donde antes la gente veía a una niña fracaso ahora muchos se asustaban porque veian a una Kunoichi en potencia que podía superar a su propia madre algo que aterrorizo a muchos de los presentes Hyuga. Hinata no podía dejar sin embargo de pensar en lo que iba a ser a partir del dia de hoy: la academia ninja

Ella quería empezar la academia lo antes posible porque implicaría con seguridad mucho tiempo al lado de Naruto algo que ella a decir verdad quería pasar con total seguridad. Sin embargo al mismo tiempo sus padres la habían informado de que podría sentirse muy decepcionada con la academia ninja ya que no era lo que uno podría pensar el mejor lugar para su formación futura

Obviamente la niña sabia sus padres y sabia que cuando ellos decían algo era por una buena razón lo cual quería decir que si sus padres le estaban diciendo que la academia en realidad no la ayudaría en nada con sus avances como una poderosa Kunoichi entonces ella tendría que aprender por si misma formas de llegar a ser mas poderosa

Lo que si que tenia bien claro es que ella no iba a perder a Ino bajo ningun concepto. Ella podía decir que la chica de cabello de color platino estaba interesada en demostrar a Naruto que ella era también una kunoichi mas que capaz y ella no iba a dejar ni permitir por nada en el mundo que alguien le quite su oportunidad con su caballero oscuro

Si ella apodaba a Naruto caballero oscuro no por nada sino porque el joven del clan Uzumaki era eso, un guerrero enigmático con muchas cosas que lo rodeaba y de la que se desconocían la suma mayoría. Ella solo podía esperar en realidad para saber exactamente de que era capaz Naruto aunque también tenia claro que despues de haber visto como golpeaba precisamente a Neji hace tiempo ella sabia que Naruto era mas fuerte de lo que podía parecer

Y ella sabia que el crecia a un ritmo totalmente alarmante, no era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de lo enormemente que el era de fuerte. Solo se necesitaba un buen vistazo para ver toda la fuerza que el en realidad tenia y no que decir que ella esperaba con ansia el ver todo el poder de Naruto

Según su madre era natural ya que cuando un guerrero poderoso estaba presente una mujer siempre quería saber el máximo posible de el. Y aunque ella no tuvo dicha reacción con el Yondaime Hokage ella no le negó a su hija que cada vez que vio al Yondaime hacer una brutal demostración de poder ella solo podía crecer temerosa y a la vez aliviada de que en realidad ese hombre estaba de su lado en vez de ser un enemigo de ellos

Ella lo había llamado la suerte del caballo ganador pero también le había dicho que Naruto era posiblemente la mejor oportunidad de que ella pudiera ver la misma demostración de poder que ella vio cada dia con el Yondaime Hokage. Obviamente su linda hija se preguntaba que quería decir su madre

Hinata también tenia que darle mucho las gracias a Naruto. Ella no había visto muy feliz a Hanabi desde que ella en realidad paso tiempo con ella a solas. Fue solo por lo que veía ahora que se daba cuenta de la importancia de Naruto en su familia como hacia sonreir a la niña de grandes formas y que como sino fuera poco además ella tenia un pequeño pero lindo rival: Konohamaru

La había visto competir considerables veces contra el nieto del Sandaime Hokage y podía decir que de esa amistad ella podía ver salir algo bastante increíble y solo podía esperar para ver como su linda hermanita bebe sale de estar tanto tiempo con el niño mono. Al ver esto mas caia en Naruto, el solo hacia lo que fuera posible por ella sin importarle nada mas y no pedia nada a cambio

Se preguntaba como seria crecer estos años en la academia con Naruto pero algo ya le decía a ella que iba a ser un gran tiempo a su lado y solo podía esperar con ansia a este momento con exactitud. Sin embargo cuando ella se dio cuenta de la hora se vistió un poco mas rápido. Tenia unos pantalones azules junto con sus botas azules y una camiseta azul con una camiseta de maya debajo de toda su ropa

´´Adios Kaa-chan, Hanabi-chan y Tou-san``. Ella salió escopeteada del complejo sin darles tiempo a despedirse lo cual dejo una estela de polvo detrás de ella así como a una madre muy divertida detrás mientras que a una linda Hanabi un tanto sin entender la situación ya que ella no podía ser capaz de entender porque su hermana querria salir a tanta velocidad a su clase (en serio ¿Quién querria estar en clase? Y mas cuando puedes estar en casa)

* * *

 **-Floristeria Yamanaka-**

Ino estaba terminado de arreglarse. La joven de diez años le gustaba mucho usar su aspecto ya que despues de todo según su madre cuando una nace guapa debe usarlo y aprovecharse de ello por lo que de esa manera puede conseguir lo que quiere

Lo que ella quería por supuesto era un cierto joven rubio de ojos azules algo que había sido notado por su madre que le había dado una mas que adecuada educación acerca de cómo conseguir a su hombre antes de que cualquier chica lo consiguiera (si son niños de diez años pero deben saber mas o menos como y cuando cazar a sus victimas) por lo que Kanna dijo a su hija acerca de todo lo que sabia y comprendía del genero masculino (no es que fuera mucho ya que en su opinión la cabeza de un hombre era mas bien hueca) y le dijo que hiciera el mejor uso posible en su uso para poder tener al chico que le gustaba

No es que Ino tuviera que tener que escucharlo una segunda vez como ella entendía perfectamente lo que tenia que hacer. Nunca dejaría que Hinata la ganara, ella obtendría a Uzumaki Naruto sin importar viento y marea eso lo tenia mas que claro y por si eso no fuera suficiente ella no lo dejaría escapar por nada en el mundo

Durante este año Ino había visto como Hinata crecia como fuerte y como se convertía en una Kunoichi verdaderamente grave por lo que pidió a su padre y su madre un entrenamiento mas serio en el dominio de sus técnicas Yamanaka. Ambos padres estuvieron mas que encantados con ayudar a su hija bebe y hacerla mas fuerte

Para Inoichi especialmente fue un alivio porque temia que su hija se convirtiera en una fan lo cual era algo que el no deseaba para su hija. Habia visto algunos casos de hasta donde eran capaces de llegar las Fans por conseguir a su amado y tenia que admitir que eran las chicas mas locas que había conocido en su vida

Obviamente durante los tiempos de guerra era imposible que este tipo de chicas estuviera presente pero fue ahora en momentos de paz que estas mujeres empezaron a aparecer y tratar de obtener los hombres en los que tenian sus ojos puestos. Por si eso no fuera suficiente una fan no entrenaba y mas bien se podía considerar como una acosadora que no dejaría de perseguir y buscar a la persona que tuvieran en mente

Afortunadamente su hija Ino decidió tomar el camino mas adecuado, ella estaba en el proceso de entrenamiento formándose mas de lo que ningun ninja podría haber esperado en una niña de su edad. Ino demostró ser una prodigio en las tecnicas del clan aunque destaco también mucho en técnicas de genjutsu y en técnicas de veneno. Facilmente se podía decir que la niña era una asesina de cabo a rabo y con la maestra adecuada ella podría ser muy letal

Tambien durante este tiempo Ino había crecido mas apegada a Naruto. Habia visto ese lado suyo que le parecía muy atractivo de un hombre que entrenaba, no por ser un monstruo de musculos sino por ver la intensidad del entrenamiento y nunca rendirse. Ella hizo todo lo posible para no comerse con los ojos al chico que le gustaba cada vez que lo veía hacer ejercicio y se le marcaban los musculos, fue peor porque el chico en cuestión tenia una resistencia de mil demonios lo cual lo hacia un iman aun mas grande y difícil de resistir

Cuando Ino vio como Naruto se dedicaba a Konohamaru y Hanabi tampoco pudo resistir la ternura con la que el joven trataba a los dos niños mas pequeños. Ella no podía expresar con palabras todo lo que veía y a decir que el hombre rubio tenia afecto por dichas dos pequeñas criaturas era quedarse completamente corto

Ella había visto como se dedicaba a ambos niños pequeños y como trato por todos los medios posibles de hacerlos reir, fue esa actitud lo que mas le gustaba de Naruto ya que no le gustaba ver a nadie serio o triste, era algo muy doloroso para el o al menos daba eso a entender por lo que cuando el veía a Hanabi y Konohamaru entendiendo sus situaciones con su familia el los ayudo en todo lo posible sin esperar en verdad nada a cambio. Fue por cosas como esta que ella fácilmente podía decir que había caído completamente por el rubio. Y pensar que alguien se lo arrebata era algo impensable que no toleraría nunca de los jamases en su vida

Desconocido para ella Kanna solo podía reírse de la situación en cuestión porque sabia perfectamente que Naruto estaría bajo la CRA. La ley de restauración de clanes, pero era mejor motivar a Ino para darlo todo en conseguir a su hombre que dejarlo irse por ahí sin nada ya que ella temia que si su hija sabia de esta pequeña norma entonces ella no se estaría esforzando tanto en conseguir al chico que le gustaba

Pero podría haber pasado que ella cayera por el mocoso Uchiha que solo podía pensar en su propio mundo de oscuridad y de dolor que el niño pensaba que era la vida que tenia. No importa como lo miraba, ella prefería mil veces a su hija dándolo todo persiguiendo a Naruto antes que su hija estuviera obsesionada con un niño emo Uchiha que era incapaz de dejar de lado su dia a dia

Ella fue entonces con una llamada de atención cuando vio a su hija terminar de vestirse con su minifalda lila, sus botas de combate negras, sus calentadores de brazos y un chaleco morado. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de desearle un buen dia a su hija esta salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo en la búsqueda del que ella consideraba adecuado. Kanna solo podía reírse mientras pensaba en la de cosas que al pobre Naruto le esperaban

* * *

 **-Residencia Nara-**

Si uno preguntara a un Nara que es lo mejor de la vida estos le dirían a esa persona dormir. Por supuesto cuando el clan Nara estaba durmiendo tendían a dejar pasar el tiempo en grandes cantidades lo cual no siempre es bueno para la salud (sobre todo para los miembros del clan Nara) ya que había ese tipo de gente a la que no le gustan los perezosos

Cuando Shikamaru estaba durmiendo plácidamente se semi despertó cuando escucho a su madre llamarlo para prepararse para ir a clase. Obviamente como un hombre adecuado el simplemente se giro y se enredo mas aun en su manta con tal de no mover su cuerpo algo que obviamente no era la mejor decisión tomada por el joven heredero del clan Nara

Yoshino volvió solo unos minutos despues y cuando vio a su hijo todavía tumbado y durmiendo pensó que como una buena madre (técnicamente lo es ya que estar tumbado todo el dia a pesar de ser tentador no es algo bueno…mas bien es que si a mi me toca levantarme te jodes Shikamaru y a moverse) cogió un cubo lleno de agua con hielo que le lanzo encima. El grito de Shikamaru fue suficiente para despertar y movilizar al resto de los miembros del clan Nara que identificaron el grito en cuestión como uno de los gritos absolutos de dolor del clan Nara solo para aquellos que eran castigados con uno de los castigos de las mujeres del clan Nara. No importa cuanto lo intento Shikamaru despues de aquella mala experiencia ya no podía cerrar los ojos

El joven Nara no se perdió la sonrisa de maldad de su madre, una sonrisa que cualquier hombre sabe que significa problemas para el en su máximo esplendor por lo que se movio. Mientras se movia no podía dejar de pensar en el problemático año que había tenido, no le gustaba admitirlo pero Naruto era ese tipo de enigma que cuanto mas intentas de averiguar mas difícil te encuentras en realidad. El había estado observando detalladamente al heredero del clan Uzumaki y solo podía decir que era una constante fuente de frustración para el ya que no averiguaba nada de lo que el niño era

No importaba lo mucho que lo intentara como no descubria nada en absoluto de todo lo que investiaba. Era para el como encontrarse con un problema que estaba en constante evolución. Y lo peor de todo es que en vez de mantenerlo alejado lo atraía como a una polilla la luz

Francamente Shikamaru se había cuestionado en mas de una ocasión que es lo que Naruto tenia que no le dejaba mas que la oportunidad de acercarse constantemente y sin ninguna duda. El sabia que Naruto era un gran ninja en bruto (solo tenias que verlo frio y despiadado cuando uno de los grupos de matones mas comunes de Konoha trato de meterse con Choji el juro que Naruto daba miedo) no solo por ser eficiente en las artes ninja sino por su alta capacidad para engañar

Al final del dia Shikamaru solo podía pensar en lo que había que hacer con Uzumaki Naruto pero tuvo que dejar de pensar como su madre llego gritándole que llegaba tarde a la escuela. Francamente el podía decir que todo esto era problemático de principio a final

* * *

 **-Residencia Akimichi-**

Choji como cualquier buen Akimichi estaba devorando su desayuno a ritmos que podrían hacer parecer todo un concurso de nivel olímpico. Pero la verdad es que comia tanto porque estaba muy nervioso. Era de esperar despues de todo ya que resultaba que hoy empezaba la escuela ninja y una parte de el temia este dia con gran cantidad

No por nada sino porque el temia que la gente de la escuela tratara de volver a meterse con su peso. Crecer como un miembro del clan Akimichi no era una cosa muy agradable, la gente olvidaba que gracias a sus cuerpos de grasa podían hacer sus técnicas de mejor manera y por tanto podían ayudar de manera eficiente a la aldea pero para esa gente ellos no eran mas que un grupo de gorditos el resto de la semana

Se ponía peor porque su comportamiento era copiado por sus hijos que al ver a sus padres no tener ningun respeto hacia los adultos ninja ellos por supuesto no le tenian ningun respeto a los niños que venían de este clan. Algo que Choji había sufrido a lo largo de su infancia y que hasta hace unos años el todavía sufria

No fue curiosamente hasta despues del incidente Uchiha que las cosas empezaron a calmarse poco a poco y a que la gente dejara de meterse con el. Pero fue sobre todo gracias a Naruto. Choji vio en Naruto un gran amigo que no tenia ningun problema en ayudarlo de todas las formas posibles y cada vez que lo necesitaba allí estaba

Cuando se metieron con el recientemente y con Naruto cansarse de usar la lógica y las palabras para detener las peleas el chico hizo lo mas simple y sencillo de todo: Naruto los golpeo muy brutalmente. Uno se sorprendería de ver a un niño mas joven actuar de esa forma pero los asaltantes de Choji no recibieron un buen lado de todo esto y cuando sus padres trataron de hacer algo de justicia para su lado Choza pensó que tal vez ser tan amables ya no era recomendable y que lo mejor era recordarles a todos estos ingratos civiles que eran los ninjas los que mantenían sus culos a salvo

Si le preguntabas a Choji hoy te diría que la mayor razón por la que sus nervios estaban fuera era debido a que el chico sabia que estaría apoyado por todos sus amigos. Shikamaur pese a su pereza sabia como dar un buen golpe verbal a todo el mundo, Ino era brutal y despiadada dando a conocer los mas sucios secretos de la gente, Shino pese a ser silencioso era alguien que cuando trataban de intimidar a alguien cercano actuaba en consecuencia, Kiba era mas de infundir temor, Hinata pese a su tranquilidad era una persona muy fácil para la ira y hacer estallar sus intenciones asesinas y por supuesto con Naruto de su lado el sabia que no tenia nada que temer ya que Naruto no tenia simpatía alguna por los abusadores y tampoco tenia ningun problema con colocarlos en su lugar de un buen par de golpes

Choji cuando entendió esto dejo de comer a toda prisa y en vez de eso se fue a su cuarto ya que sabia que tenia que vestirse y cambiarse para poder asistir a la academia. Lo bueno es que durante este año ya había empezado a aprender las técnicas de los clanes por lo que tal vez podría aplanar a alguien que se portaba mal con el

* * *

 **-Compuesto Inuzuka-**

Kiba era un saco de energia tremendamente activa. El joven miembro del clan estaba deseando probarse ante todos los estudiantes posibles para demostrar sus increíbles habilidades de combate así como de hacerles entender quien era el perro superior. Tambien quería compararse con Naruto al que sabia que era el mas fuerte de los que iban a entrar en la academia de este año. Su sangre animal exigia un digno contendiente, alguien que fuera mas que aceptable para demostrarle al mundo de que pasta estaba hecho. Y aunque no lo admitiera el quería superar a Naruto

Era plenamente consciente de su constante incremento de habilidad durante todo el tiempo que se conocían por lo que el también sabia que Naruto estaba muy por delante de el, pero eso no le quito las ganas o le quito las ideas de competir contra el. Cuando pensaba en el heredero Uzumaki Kiba sabia que estaba ante alguien verdaderamente fuerte y no un tramposo que se dedicaba a tomar atajos para llegar antes a sus objetivos como era el niño Uchiha

Oh si el sabia todo de los Uchiha ya que dicho clan nunca se había llevado bien con el suyo ya que debido a que las técnicas del clan Inuzuka eran técnicas de colaboración en vez de ser jutsu de mano eran imposibles de copiar algo que jodia a los cabrones de ojos rojos ya que ellos querían siempre conocer el máximo de los jutsus. El odio de Kiba hacia los Uchiha tampoco era infundado porque el niño tenia plena constancia de que ellos en realidad estaban metidos en todos los lios políticos de Konoha. Por lo que el sabia que ellos no eran dignos de confianza

No ayudaba que había visto al ultimo niño de ese clan un tal Sasuke Uchiha y ya podía decir que el niño no le gustaba. El había visto al chico actuar con ese aura de supremacía que le hacia enfadar tanto (los Inuzuka son orgullosos guerreros y por tanto es obvio que ellos no verían nada bien que llegara un cabron y se llevara el merito de hacer algo cuando no hizo nada lo cual era el caso de Sasuke Uchiha ya que los civiles indicaban que el niño sobrevivió a Itachi cuando fue dejado con vida por este en realidad)

El sabia que el niño iba a venir con ellos a la academia y aunque una parte de el quería meterse con el y hacerlo ver como inferior a la suciedad fue una sola palabra de Naruto para decirle que no. Cuando cuestiono a Naruto el solo respondió

´´Sasuke es ahora el niño favorito del pueblo. Cualquier persona que haga lo que sea para dejarlo mal se convertirá en objetivo de los que apoyan a Sasuke que vienen a ser los concejales civiles y los ancianos ninja. Si queremos tener una vida ninja sin tropezarnos con esos cabrones solo tenemos que dejar que la vida continue así como hacer por todos los medios posibles para no entrometernos con el niño en cuestión``

Obviamente Naruto sabia de que hablaba era algo que Kiba había aceptado de su amigo rubio y es que siempre sabia mas de lo que parecía. No importaba lo mucho que se planteara cuanto Naruto sabia en verdad el solo sabia que Naruto siempre sacaba cosas con las que lo sorprendia. Pero pronto dejo de pensar cuando su madre empezó a gritar que llegaba tarde. Como un relámpago el cogió a Akamaru y se largo corriendo hacia a la academia ninja

* * *

 **-Residencia Aburame-**

Shino era como cualquier chico de su edad aunque fuera un Aburame. Era alguien que quería amigos con los que pasar el rato y con los que entretenerse y poder decir que tenia un lazo. Desgraciadamente no fue hasta hace poco que pudo cumplir su deseo ya que a condición de su condición de clan muchas personas tendían a evitar a Shino como a cualquier otro miembro de su clan ya que los tomaban como cosas raras y francamente desagradables

El niño pensó que estaría recluido en la soledad pero fue sorprendido cuando un Naruto Uzumaki había intervenido en su vida. Naruto no había tenido ningun problema en ayudar al chico Aburame y se había convertido en un fuerte apoyo de este. Cuando Shino quería una discursion basada en la lógica Naruto usaría sus conocimientos en hacerlo ver todo desde un punto de vista mas flexible impresionando a Shino y demostrándole que en ocasiones no por algo ser directo siempre es mejor

Fue gracias a Naruto que Shino empezó a socializar con otras personas como eran los otros herederos de los clanes. Cualquier persona podría haber pensado que el chico únicamente obtendría uno o dos apoyos pero fue sorprendido con recibir el apoyo de todo el grupo (obviamente Naruto previamente les había hablado de la difícil forma de vida Aburame para hacerles entender mejor la situación y que de esta manera entonces ellos pudieran relacionarse mejor con el heredero Aburame)

Al final Naruto había conseguido hacer a Shino mas abierto de lo que un miembro Aburame normalmente era todo un logro a decir verdad. Pero si había una cosa que había tocado mas cerca a Shino cerca de sus amigos nuevos es que le dieron una nueva visión de las técnicas ninja que el empleaba lo cual solo sirvió para hacer ver dentro del clan a Shino como un miembro destacado del clan pese a su edad por su capacidad de pensamiento así como como sus innovadores pensamientos

Durante todo este año que ya había empezado con el completo dominio de sus insectos el cuestiono a su padre si podía aprender manipulación elemental. Por supuesto el padre de Shino estaba bastante interesante por saber a donde quería ir a parar su hijo que era conocido por su ya forma de pensar en usar los recursos que tenia. Cuando se descubrió que Shino tenia una afinidad con el elemento Doton no hay que decir como se quedo el chico ya que el podía verse interesado como menos

Shino era perfectamente capaz de ver un futuro avance significativo en las técnicas de el clan Aburame por medio del uso de la manipulación de el elemento Doton ya que llego a la conclusión de que si los insectos Kikaichu iban con algunos rastros de este chakra por tanto serian mas que capaces de sobrevivir a técnicas de fuego como serian mas resitentes. Tambien por cierta recomendación de Naruto el llego a la conclusión de que las técnicas Doton podían combinarse con sus insectos

´´Si creas un foso que esta lleno de huevos de estos insectos o larvas los que caigan en dicha trampa se convertirán en el blanco de estos. Si utilizas una técnicas de barro para ya sea evitar el movimiento de un enemigo o para golpearlo a distancia si estas tienen nidos de insectos en ellas pueden servir para pegarse a su objetivo convirtiendo de esta manera tus técnicas en toda una innovación elemental``

Shino había tomado esto en el corazón y se había propuesto dominar el elemento Doton para poder luchar con el contra todo y cualquier enemigo que se cruce en su camino. Pero también fue porque dicho elemento también era una forma de respuesta para un ligero problema que tenian los Aburame: Los combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Los Aburame carecían de la habilidad en este barrio por lo que por medio de las técnicas Doton que servían como técnicas de acompañamiento podrían muy bien servir para hacer que los Aburame pudieran luchar contra cualquier enemigo. Shino se dio sin embargo en ese momento de la hora que era y tuvo que ponerse de prisa en su camino a la clase ya que seria muy ilógico llegar tarde a algo que es en pocas palabras de gran importancia para su avance como un ninja. Mientras que el se iba se perdió la sonrisa de su padre que estaba contento por una simple y sencilla razón despues de todo: la vieja generación era finalmente superada por la nueva generación de ninjas. No importaba lo mucho que se esforzaron y eso hacia feliz al hombre

* * *

 **-Residencia Kurama-**

En la residencia Kurama podía uno ver como el ambiente era completamente diferente. Donde antes la gente estaba en un ambiente tenso debido a las circunstancias que habían pasado con Yakumo y su demonio Ido ahora todo el mundo estaba mas tranquilo y relajado lo cual fue una verdadera sorpresa para muchas personas que solo podían opinar que esto era un milagro

Muchos pensaban que con Yakumo vendría un nuevo grupo y generación de niños que tendrían el poder del clan y su línea de sangre en su completa extensión por lo que solo podían estar mas satisfechos. Yakumo podía ser vista en este momento disfrutando de uno de sus mayores pasatiempos: la pintura

Aprovechando el amanecer Yakumo estaba haciendo una pintura de un valle que estaba siendo iluminado por las luces del amanecer lo cual en opinión de la pobre chica era una verdadera obra de arte que merecía ser respetada e inmortalizada como ella estaba haciendo. Ella solo podía sonreir pensando en todo lo bueno que le había pasado desde que había conocido a Uzumaki Naruto. Habia ganado un gran amigo, había empezado a entrenar su línea de sangre en todo su potencial y por si fuera poco ella misma había encontrado lo que siempre había buscado: Cumplir su propósito

Ella quería ser una gran Kunoichi y convertirse en la mayor usuaria de genjutsu de toda la aldea de Konoha por lo que podía demostrarle al mundo que el genjutu era en realidad un verdadero arte y algo que tomar en serio si es que la gente no quería verse en problemas. Por supuesto eso no quería decir que ella no se esperaba ningun contratiempo porque ella sabia mejor que nadie que los contratiempos son algo que siempre ocurren

Yakumo pensaba en como este ultimo año había ido antes de que ella empezara ahora la academia ninja y tenia que admitir que estaba muy emocionada. Ella fácilmente podía decir que su tiempo con sus amigos era un motivador mas que grande y sorprendente que la hacia querer dar su máximo posible sin importarle todo lo demás. Durante este año ella había llegado a entender a una ersona que buscaba entender: Naruto

Cuando el tuvo que matar por primera vez ella supo que fue algo muy duro para el y trato por todos los medios que sabia de acercarse a el para hacerle entender que siempre podía contar con ella en realidad. Fue tomada por sorpresa como el Sandaime decidió ayudar a Naruto con lo que era el aclamado problema de los ninjas: Niños

Ella había visto como Naruto era con esos dos niños pequeños que iban a todas partes con el y a decir verdad no podía negar que era una gran cosa y es que los niños eran un verdadero regalo del cielo. Le mostro que Naruto entendió cual era su motivo para luchar y matar y era para proteger a la gente que le importaba. Ella entendió desde ese entonces que Naruto no era un ninja normal y ordinario sino que era un guardian y protector

Alguien que haría lo que fuera necesario para proteger a sus seres queridos. Eso la hizo respetar mas a Naruto. Cuando ella se planteo en ese momento que mas hacer para entender a Naruto ella fue traída de nuevo a la tierra de los vivos cuando su madre le dijo que ya era hora de ir a la academia

Con un gesto educado ella indico que lo entendió perfectamente y se puso en camino de manera inmediata dejando una hermosa pintura de un valle que estaba siendo bañado con la hermosa luz del sol al mismo tiempo que tenia un pequeño tono de sombra debido a la inmensa montaña que proyectaba tal sombra

* * *

 **-Academia Ninja-**

´´Fiu parece que soy el primero en llegar``. Naruto acaba de llegar en realidad a la academia. Como de costumbre el niño había tenido que dejar la casa de los Senju con veinte Moku Bunshins que podían hacer por lo menos cada uno cien Kage Bunshin para entrenar en las artes ninjas que no exigían adiestramiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo sino cosas como control elemental o como genjutsu

El todavía no había hecho uso de la gran biblioteca de los Senju pero a decir verdad estaba empezando a desesperarse ya que no estaba encontrando ningun estilo de taijutsu que le valiera para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo y el se estaba cansando poco a poco de solo luchar por anticipación y por refelejo

´´Ahora solo tengo que esperar en verdad a Hinata-chan y los demás``. Naruto sabia que las niñas tardarían en llegar (las chicas y su obsesion por el aspecto era algo que el sabia que tomaba mucho tiempo de su dia a dia por lo que Naruto sabia perfectamente que gracias a esto el sabia que contaba con un momento mas de soledad

Fue justamente en ese momento que muchos padres empezaron con sus hijos. Una escena que a decir verdad le gano una increíble tristeza. Sus padres no estaban aquí para poder decirle buena suerte en su primer dia de la academia, el solo podía imaginarse lo que su madre le estaría diciendo mientras que su padre le indicaría que tendría un momento muy duro pero que tendría que aprovechar el tiempo

Si uno pudiera mirar de cerca veria la lagrima cayendo por su ojo mientras pensaba en sus padres. Al mismo tiempo Kurama solo podía mirar a Naruto con una gran cantidad de compasión ya que podía decir que el dolor del niño era de gran alcance y que no podía imaginarse lo que era sentirse de esta manera. Tendria que hacer algo un dia de estos para conseguir de alguna manera que el joven Uzumaki perdiera todos los sentimientos de culpa o de tristeza por lo que fue la perdida de la vida de sus padres. Si uno hubiera sido un gran observador o en el caso de Naruto en ese momento se habría dado cuenta de que sus amigos estaban empezando a llegar

Cuando Hinata llego con su padre tratando de llegar detrás suya ella se dio cuenta de la mirada de dolor en el rostro de Naruto. No era necesario ser un mago para leer la mente ni nigun tipo de persona especial para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba ya que ella podía verlo claramente. Naruto estaba viendo delante suya a tanta gente con sus padres que sintió un ligero toque de dolor y posiblemente algo mas por saber que el no iba a poder reunirse con sus padres hasta que se muriera

Se le partió el alma a Hinata porque sabia que Naruto era la persona mas amable del mundo y no le gustaba verlo sufrir por nada en el mundo. Ella se dio cuenta de que por una vez no era el quien tenia que servir como el punto de apoyo sino que en esta ocasión era ella la que tenia que levantar el animo de su amigo. Algo que obviamente iba a hacer de inmediato

Por detrás Kanna y su hija vieron también lo mismo. Ino no podía dejar de sentir como una daga apuñalada en su corazón cuando veía el rostro de dolor de Naruto. Ella estaba mas acostumbrada a verlo sonreir y verlo alegre que no le gustaba verlo tan triste y de mala situación por lo que como su amiga ella sabia que tenia que hacer algo para ayudar a su amigo a sentirse mucho mejor con esto

Kanna vio a su hija y se permitió una sorisa de orgullo cuando vio la preocupación que su hija tenia por su amigo era algo que a decir verdad podía afectar a todo el mundo y ella se sintió mas que feliz de ver a su hija actuando de semejante manera. Por lo que le dio un ligero toque para indicarle que vaya junto con Hinata para animar a su amigo. Por una vez ambas chicas no estaban compitiendo por la atención de Naruto sino que se miraban entre si compartiendo una mirada de alguien que eia que tenia que hacer algo por el chico

´´Naru ¿estas bien?``. Hinata fue la primera en hablar y la primera que se acerco al joven Uzumaki que no parecía haberse dado cuenta antes de su presencia

´´Estamos aquí para ti Naru no tienes que preocuparte de nada``. Ino fue ahora la que dio su pequeño grano de arena para hacer sentir mejor a Naruto. Este levanto la vista hacia ellas mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña sonrisa aunque uno todavía podía ver las lagrimas en sus ojos

´´No pasa nada chicas, ya sabeis solo yo poniéndome un poco sentimental``. Las dos chicas miraron a Naruto de manera apenada porque entendían perfectamente a Naruto. Ellas mismas estarían algo golpeadas si sus padres no estuvieran presentes mas en sus vidas, o peor que estuvieran vivos y que las ignoraran o las consideraran menos que nada

Cuanto mas se fijaban en Naruto mas admiración sentían por el por ser capaz de levantarse a pesar de toda la mierda que tenia que soportar por si mismo. No eran muchos los que podían decir dia a dia que podían continuar con sus vidas sin importar nada mas. Ellas solo podían preguntarse de donde Naruto sacaba toda la fuerza que sacaba para poder continuar avanzando a pesar de todo y eso solo las llevaba a darse cuenta de porque Naruto podía llegar tan lejos ya que despues de todo si el era capaz de ir su dia a dia sin ningun inconveniente (bueno ninguno el tenia que aguantar crecer solo pero al menos tenia gente a su alrededor) entonces es obvio que el llegaría a convertirse en un gran ninja que seria capaz de las cosas mas asombrosas posibles

´´Tranquilas chicas, yo ya sabeis siempre me recupero de todo solo necesito un momento``. Naruto sabia que aunque parte de lo que decía era verdad había una pequeña parte que era mentira

No estaba bien. Le dolia en el corazón saber que sus padres no estaban a su lado pero el no podía permitirse ser débil y caer en una depresión o lo que sea. El era necesario para la gente que lo rodeaba y si se permitia caer entonces todo el mundo empezaría a dudar. No sabia porque la gente lo había colocado en un pedestal pero el tenia mas que claro que si la gente confiaba tanto en el entonces el haría todo lo que fuera necesario para hacer esto

´´Venga tenemos que saber cual es nuestra clase y quien es nuestro profesor o de lo contrario llegaremos tarde ¿os imaginais lo que será recibir un Ragaño no Jutsu? No me lo quiero ni imaginar por el amor de Dios``. Cuando Naruto termino de hablar se gano una buena risa de las chicas

Eso siempre le hacia bien, las risas de estas dos chicas siempre le elevaban el animo sin importar lo muy bajo que estuviera por lo que solo tenia que usar sus risas de luz para continuar con su viaje hacia delante y mantenerse firme

´´Bien Naru pero recuerda, no importa nada lo que te pase, nosotras (o al menos yo) estaremos aquí para ayudarte con lo que sea por lo que solo tienes que apoyarte en nosotras (en mi) para poder continuar tu viaje. No siempre uno tiene que dar un viaje en solitario para que lo sepas``. Cuando Hinata termino de hablar dio una caricia a Naruto en su cara ganándose un poco de color rojo en las mejillas de Naruto mientras que Ino miraba con un ataque de rabia a Hinata por haberse adelantado a ella y conseguir esta breve victoria sobre ella aunque tenia mas que claro que ella se llevaría la victoria final

´´Eso Naru tu solo sigue y si te caes nosotras te arrastramos``. Ahora fue el turno de Naruto de reírse por la afirmación entusiasta de Ino que como siempre con su actitud animaba a cualquiera (aunque en esta ocasión se valio una mirada de Hinata)

Cuando entraron en la academia fueron directamente a la sala de recepción donde la secretaria a cargo les informo de cómo debían ir a la clase que estaba a cargo de Iruka Umino. Al Parecer había sido idea del Hokage colocar a los herederos de los clanes con los jóvenes civiles mas prominentes y que demostraban un mayor índice de habilidad ya que el hombre pensó que seria bueno para todos ellos estar aliados entre si

Obviamente cuando Hinata, Ino y Naruto entraron se colocaron juntos en una de las mesas de tres mientras que charlaban tranquilamente. Poco despues llego Kiba que miro a toda la gente en la sala, cuando su vista se poso en una determinada figura no pudo evitar contener un rugido animal que fue poco despues reprendido por Naruto

Kiba siendo una persona que le gustaba ser el foco de la atención se coloco en la fila a dos central. Poco despues llegaría Shino que se colocaría en la esquina derecha superior para no ser molestado, el joven Aburame fue capaz desde esa esquina ver a todos los alumnos de la sala y lo que podía decir de todo esto es que los civiles iban a necesitar un buen golpe en las cabezas si de verdad querían convertirse en ninjas ya que podía decir de sus niveles de chakra que eran muy inferiores a lo normal y eso en el futuro podía acabar muy mal para ellos

Poco despues llego Yakumo que se coloco justamente al lado de Shino ya que ella quería algo de paz y tranquilidad también pero al mismo tiempo se fijo en una determinada figura que no le gustaba demasiado ya que prácticamente echaba oscuridad y sentimientos negativos a raudales

Posteriormente llegaron Choji y Shikamaru que se dirigieron a la otra esquina superior en un intento de pasar desapercibidos. En el caso de Choji porque quería comer tranquilamente mientras que Shikamaru solo quería echarse una buena siesta aunque antes de que pudiera ponerse a dormir fue objeto de un ataque terrorista en forma de una goma de borrar que se lanzo contra el por parte de un Uzumaki Naruto

Mientras una determinada figura miraba todo con aburrimiento: Sasuke Uchiha. El niño era el ultimo Uchiha conocido que estaba en Konoha y fue considerado por muchos un prodigio (a decir verdad ellos lo llamaban prodigio pero eso era comprensible teniendo en cuenta que era el ultimo de su clan, si no fuera por ese pequeño detalle quizás el chico no seria aclamado como un prodigio)

El niño había crecido con la sensación de que los Uchiha eran los guerreros mas fuertes gracias a su línea de sangre pero el vio y recordaba claramente cuando todo empezó a cambiar. Todo fue por culpa de la heredera Hyuga o al menos eso se decía en su mente, ella fue secuestrada y como los guardias Hyuga no hicieron lo que tenian que hacer y la patrulla Uchiha no estaba allí ellos se cargaron la culpa. El niño tenia bien claro que ella tenia que recibir un escarmiento, el la podía ver ahí sonriendo como una niña tonta mientras hablaba con el chico rubio que seguramente era menos que un fracaso al igual que los otros civiles pero tampoco era tan tonto como para lanzarse a por ella

El utilizaría estos años en la academia para ponerla de las peores formas posibles y así de esta manera obtener su tan merecida venganza por la humillación que causo al clan Uchiha. Sin embargo el también tenia un objetivo mas serio e importante: Recordar a la aldea la superioridad de su clan

No le gustaba que mucha gente parecía haber olvidado que fue gracias a su clan que Konoha se mantenía en lo mas alto de las grandes aldeas ninja y el tenia la intención de recordarles a todos esto. Una vez que hubiera matado a su hermano y tuviera todo su poder el se convertiría en el primer Hokage Uchiha y de ahí en adelante dejaría su huella en el mundo recordándoles a todos que eran los Uchiha los mas fuertes de todas las fuerzas de ninjas que había en el mundo ya que despues de todo los Senju se habían exterminado

´´Tch pronto llegara la hora. Demostrare a todos la supremacía Uchiha y hare de los Hyuga su existencia un infierno por haber echado a perder el nombre de los Uchiha todo el mundo conocera y recordara a los Uchiha como los mas fuertes ninjas del mundo``

Ajeno a el por desgracia había una persona que mas o menos sabia sus metas o mas bien dos personas: Naruto y Hiruzen. Contrariamente a la creencia popular Naruto no solo hacia uso del Moku Bunshin sino que tenia esparcidos por toda Konoha una considerable cantidad de clones Kage Bunshin que servían con el único propósito de informar y recolectar toda la información posible sin importar nada de lo que se entrometiera en su camino

De ahí que sus clones se habían pasado muchas veces viendo la formación del niño Uchiha. Facilmente Naruto podía decir que el niño no sabia entrenar. El simplemente seguía la guía de trabajo estándar Uchiha: Aprender jutsus, no dominarlos y pasar al siguiente jutsu. Por lo que el podía decir el niño ya sabia tres jutsus de tipo Katon pero se había centrado exclusivamente en estos jutsus de tipo Katon y no había tratado de aprender mas técnicas elementales

Por desgracia tampoco veía que el niño avanzara porque aunque entrenaba sin descanso el no entrenaba al limite de la inconsciencia dia tras dia. La otra persona que estaba enterada mas o menos de sus planes era hombre era el sandaime Hokage despues de todo y no podían pensar en cosas como estas sin pensar en serio que el no se enteraría

´´[Me pregunto que es lo que este tonto Uchiha estará pensando. Si se parece en algo a los demás Uchihas es obvio que no llegara muy lejos por si mismo. Casi me daría pena de no ser porque se lo que se de los Uchiha]``

Obviamente Naruto no era de las personas mas fan del Uchiha. Por un lado era por el ataque del Kyubi. Para el era muy sospechoso que el Uchiha supiera cuando iba a ser el parto en cuestión así como sabia donde iba a tener lugar. Otro punto de desconfianza era la tendencia de Fugaku de quererlo y no dejar nada a los demás, en serio ese hombre tenia que tener algún problema mental o por el estilo ya que ser tan obsesionado con el poder era algo en su genética

Por ultimo sin embargo era que los Uchiha dejaron de lado la protección de su amiga y solo dejaron que los ninjas de Kumo casi se escaparan solamente debido a que el conjunto en cuestión tenian un fuerte odio contra los Hyuga. Solo por esos motivos Naruto no solo no sentía lastima por Sasuke sino que además no era lo que uno puede llamar muy entusiasmado con el chico

Fue en ese mismo momento que por la puerta de la clase entraron dos personas que parecían ser los instructores. El primero tenia el cabello de color marron y su piel era morena aunque su rostro tenia una cicatriz en la Nariz. Por el otro lado esta uno que tenia el cabello de color azul claro y cuya piel era mas blanca que la nieve. Estos dos eran Iruka Umino y Mizuki Touji y eran los encargados de ser los instructores chunin de esta clase

´´Estaba bien todo sentaos y callaos tengo cosas que decir y no podre hacerlo si no estais quietos``. Obviamente al decir estas palabras la gente no le hizo ni caso algo que causo a Mizuki reir internamente. Por desgracia los alumnos aprendieron momentos despues que no debían comportarse de esa manera cuando el hombre pareció hinchar su cabeza y se puso a gritar a toda la clase. La tranquilidad se hizo de manera inmediata

´´Bien ahora que tengo toda vuestra atención y estais callados tengo que decir varias cosas. La primera de todas es que me llamo Iruka Umino y este hombre detrás mia es Mizuki Touji y ambos seremos los que estén a cargo de vuestra educación durante estos tres años. Espero muchas cosas de vosotros ya que despues de todo sois la clase con mayor potencial según el señor Hokage por lo que no quiero ningun gandul ni ningun estúpido arruinando estas clases. Otra cosa que también tengo mas que claro y que quería informaros es que esta clase va a ser posiblemente muy puesta en el punto de mira debido a las diferentes personas que hay en esta clase y su importancia para el pueblo, espero solo lo mejor de todos vosotros``

Cuando Iruka había terminado de hablar dejo que sus palabras se asentaran en cada uno de los niños ahí presentes ya que quería ver como reaccionarían a toda la presión que el acababa de dejar caer sobre ellos con esta acción y no quedo demasiado sorprendido cuando algunos miraron increíblemente nerviosos despues de todo eran niños

´´Bien ahora voy a ir nombrándoos uno por uno: Shino Aburame``. Cuando dijo el nombre de Shino este levanto la mano de Inmediato lo cual hizo entender a Iruka que el chico no parecía estar afectado por la presión pero luego racionalizo que el joven no estaba afectado debido a que era un heredero de clan y por tanto ya había sido mas bien expuesto a todo esto de la tensión

´´Choji Akimichi``. Choji levanto la mano aunque se podía ver obviamente algo nervioso, el chico gordito obviamente se convirtió de inmediato en el objetivo de las burlas de algunos niños (obviamente dichos niños se convirtieron en el objetivo de Naruto cuando este lanzo contra ellos unos Senbon) lo cual solo sirvió para ponerse mas nervioso y que hizo ver a Iruka que en realidad el niño podía tener problemas de confianza

´´Kiba Inuzuka``. Kiba levanto la mano con mucha energia lo que llevo a Iruka pensar que el niño solo veria a la presión como un reto a superar por su sangre de Inuzuka

´´Yakumo Kurama``. Cuando Yakumo levanto la mano de forma precisa y tranquila llevo a Iruka preguntarse si la niña era una nueva versión de Kurenai Yuhi que era la reina del hielo conocida por todo el mundo:

´´Sakura Haruno``. Una chica con el pelo de color rosa levanto la mano con gran alegría esperando llamar la atención lo cual implico para Iruka que la niña era una fan o alguien que buscaba la atención de los demás, no le gustaba pero tenia que admitirla en clase ya que aunque sus padres no eran parte del consejo de la aldea se les consideraba como una de las mas grandes fuerzas políticas de Konoha

´´Shikamaru Nara``. Cuando dijo el nombre del perozo este solo levanto la mano mientras continuaba durmiendo haciendo como si no le importara nada el nombramiento efectuado por el profesor lo cual se gano un poco de a ira de dicho profesor ya que si había algo que le disgustaba eran los vagos

´´Sasuke Uchiha``. Cuando el nombre del joven Uchiha fue dicho toda la clase fue en los susurros con los niños y las niñas de origen civil ponerse a murmurar acerca del joven, Iruka entendió que sus padres eran en pocas palabras detrás de Sasuke y ya habían dicho a sus hijos acerca de ir a por el ya sea en busca de amistad o una relación sentimental, la respuesta de dicho chico a ser llamado fue solo una mirada por su parte como si el simple hecho de mirar hacia Iruka valia mas que suficiente para hacer saber su presencia

´´Naruto Uzumaki``. Cuando Iruka dijo el nombre del temible bromista de Konoha se quedo helado, era bien sabido de las acciones de Naruto en lo que se refería a las bromas contra las demás personas pero si también era por algo que era conocido en los círculos ninjas era por haber salvado a la heredera Hyuga esto por supuesto fue todo lo que necesito Iruka para mirar al chico que saludo alegremente, solo por lo que veía de el chico Iruka podía decir que era un niño sin preocupaciones lo cual no la hacia nada bueno para la carrera ninja pero claro el solo podría ver como avanza la vida del joven Uzumaki durante su estancia en su clase

´´Ino Yamanka``. Cuando la heredera Yamanka hizo saber de su persona todo el mundo tuvo que darse cuenta de que parecía llamar la atención causando por lo tanto un pequeño mosqueo de la chica de pelo rosa que quería tener toda la atención

´´Hinata Hyuga``. Ahora si que hubo un estallido por parte de los alumons ya que todo el mundo sabia de la joven heredera del clan Hyuga algunos porque la relacionaban con la debacle de los Uchiha y otros porque decían que era la niña mas bonita nacida con el Byakugan. Cuando Iruka la vio levantar la mano con firmeza asintió para si mismo pensando en que la niña en realidad tenia ese aura de realeza y de belleza que todo el mundo decía

Sin embargo Sasuke estaba en estos momentos un tanto cabreado (eso es quedarse corto a decir verdad pero el niño sabia que si mostraba su ira al mundo solo lo convertiría en un objetivo de otras personas)

Por un lado estaba la heredera que causo la debacle de su clan, ella no era una niña tonta e inútil como espero sino que por la mirada que tenia el podía decir que era mas de lo que podía parecer. Por otro lado sin embargo si había alguien que le hacia arder la sangre y ese alguien era Uzumaki Naruto

El chico odiaba al Uzumaki con cada fibra de su ser por la vergüenza que fue para los Uchiha. Fue un duro golpe para el orgullo Uchiha que un niño de cuatro años consiguiera detener el secuestro de la heredera Hyuga cuando la temible policía militar no hizo nada contra el secuestrador de Kumo

Su padre había despotricado durante esos días mucho acerca del niño de cómo el iba a ser un problema para el clan Uchiha al igual que lo fueron los miembros de su dichoso clan Uzumaki. Sasuke no veía en el niño nada que implicara un poderoso ninja sino que el solo veía a decir verdad alguien mas bien débil y patético que no podría hacer nada contra el poder de los Uchiha

El le demostraría al niño patético lo que uno cosechaba cuando uno se metia contra el poder del clan Uchiha de cualquiera de sus formas. Sin embargo no paso desapercibido para el que se sentaba junto a dos herederas de los clanes, no solo eso sino que ambas chicas parecían estar muy cerca de el. Con una sonrisa para si mismo solo podía pensar en la forma ideal de fastidiar al Uzumaki al arrebatarle a una de sus amigas y humillar a la otra

´´Bien ahora que sabemos que toda la clase tenemos que indicar algo de suma importancia``. Todos los niños se pusieron a mirar hacia el maestro Iruka que parecía muy serio en realidad lo cual llevaba a todos darse cuenta de que esto podía ser en verdad algo de gran importancia

´´Esta clase tiene algunos de los alumnos con mayor esperanza y futuro de habilidades por lo que obviamente el Hokage nos ha pedido que hagamos unas determinadas pruebas para saber vuestras aptitudes y vuestro nivel de habilidades. Un requisito para ser parte de esta clase era por supuesto tener el chakra de acceso por lo que cada persona con dicho acceso ya debe ser capaz de determinadas funciones ahora solo necesitamos realizar determinadas pruebas para demostrar ciertas cualidades y ver donde vuestro nivel es en este momento. Obviamente aquellos alumnos que estén en un nivel mas bajo de habilidades serán enseñados por profesores adicionales en las materias correspondientes``

Cuando Iruka había terminado de hablar todos en la clase estaban mirando al instructor como si estuvieran tratando de averiguar cuales eran sus planes. Justo cuando Iruka estaba a punto de empezar a hablar acerca de las pruebas una bomba de humo estallo en el centro de la clase. De esta bomba de humo apareció una mujer joven que vestia con lo que parecía ser una minifalda marron, una camiseta de pesca que mostraba sus activos, una gabardina y unos antebrazos y protectores de piernas de color blanco de ANBU

* * *

 **-Escena Retrospectiva: Despacho Hokage-**

´´Bien tengo una tarea de suma importancia para ti. Eres una de las mas eficientes dentro de las kunoichis de la aldea por no decir la mas fuerte. Se que tienes en tu contra un poco la ira del consejo en cuestión pero yo no doy una mierda sobre ellos. Pero si te necesito es por una razón de suma importancia ya que veras tengo esta clase de jóvenes tremendamente dotados y necesito una firme evaluación no solo física sino también psicológica así como una detallada comprensión de ellos y como luchan en equipo``

Hiruzen estaba hablando con una de las mas poderosas de las ninjas bajo su mando: Anko Mitarashi. Ella era la antigua alumna de su error mas grande y quería darle la oportunidad a la chica de poder ganarse una reputación a parte que le diera algo de fuerza en Konoha de ahí que le estaba encomendando esta misión. Despues de todo la niña era una kunoichi con habilidades mas que de sobra y por si todo esto no fuera suficiente además ella era mas que capaz de cuidar de si misma

´´Entendido viejo pero no vengas luego a mi llorando cuando triture a todos esos mocosos con mi super picadora de carne``. Anko hablo con confianza con el viejo Hokage que solo odia reir de sus payasadas

´´No creo que tenga que hacerlo Anko. Has demostrado ser la mas capaz de las Kunoichis y creo que seras mas que capaz de demostrarles a todos los niños que ser un ninja no es un juego pero te voy a dar un consejo: No los subestimes. Esta generación puede sorprenderte ya que despues de todo ellos son algunos de los mas jovenes talentoso de muchos años en especial un determinado joven bromista``

Cuando Anko escucho lo del bromista rápidamente sintonizo con ello. Ella todavía recordaba la larga e inmensa cantidad de bromas ue habían sacudido a Konoha y tenia que admitir que el que lo había hecho era un genio malvado del mal que se merecía un poco de un lugar de su corazón. Saber que dicho joven del mal estaba en esta clase solo hacia que su dia fuera mejor por momentos

´´Además debido a la importancia de esta misión es mi comando que yo el Sandaime Hokage de Konoha te declaro como un Tokubetsu jonin. Sigue demostrando tus habilidades al mundo Anko y puedo decir con total certeza que te convertiras pronto en una jonin completa``. Cuando Hiruzen termino de hablar saco un pergamino que traia en el la orden ejecutiva que la marcaba como una Tokubetsu jonin

La mujer joven de catorce años no podía dejar de mirar dicho pergamino con la sensación de mayor gratitud que ella podía alcanzar ya que despues de todo con este pergamino ella ahora tendría que ser mejor tratada por la gente, se acabo que la gente la mirara mal por ser una chunin o por ser una antigua alumna de Orochimaru ahora ella solo tenia que hacer es llegar y convertirse en una jonin completa y unirse a los Top Ten de los ninjas de la aldea

* * *

 **-Vuelta al Presente: Academia De Konoha-**

Todo el mundo estaba mirando a la figura femenina aunque en algunos casos era mas por no poder evitarse fijarse en su figura femenina. Las niñas estaban preguntándose como demonios es que ella era en realidad capaz de verse tan bien aunque unas pocas consideraran de manera totalmente inapropiada. Todos los jóvenes sin embargo estaban rojos por su indumentaria y los pobres instructores estaban temblando de miedo porque sabían muy bien quien era ella

´´Escuchar mocosos, soy Anko Mitarashi y se me ha encargado por Hokage-sama para que haga una prueba de vuestras habilidades en todos los sentidos. Una vez las pruebas fueran hechas estoy a indicar su nivel y capacidad y dar un informe completo. Despues tendréis solo una semana de descanso antes de que el verdadero año comience asique espero niños que estéis mas que preparados y listos para lo que viene a vosotros``

Cuando Anko termino de hablar inundo la habitación con una considerable (pero todavía pequeña en comparación a lo que podía) cantidad de instinto asesino. De inmediato todos los civiles se asustaron y trataron de hacerse lo mas pequeños posibles. Ella no quedo muy encantada con esto pero poco tiempo despues una segunda intención asesina se hizo presente, una que era como si el propio viento se hubiera detenido y ella pudiera sentir un monstruo detrás de ella

Cuando localizo dicha presencia resulto ser proyectada por el niño rubio que era a su vez el mismo chico que había gastado bromas a todo el mundo en su determinado dia. Ella se dio cuenta de su sonrisa así como la mirada fría y solo podía pensar en lo divertido que iba a ser para ella

´´Bien voy a pasar hacia delante diversas hojas de suma importancia para que rellenéis. No hacerlo no es admisible. Como ninjas no solo nuestro cuerpo debe estar en su mejor estado físico sino que además debemos tener la mente mas clara posible por lo que este examen es de suma importancia para poder destacar vuestras aptitudes mentales y el alcance de estas``

Cuando ella termino de hablar empezó a entregar deferentes hojas a cada uno de los alumnos. Algunos como Sasuke la ignoraron completamente o hicieron un gesto desdeñoso que ella solo pudo marcar como un gran punto negativo en la prueba por el momento. Lo siguiente que ella sabia es que estaba en frente del chico rubio y le entrego su hoja, siendo una bromista en el fondo ella solo podía preguntarse como saldría su prueba en el momento que el la terminara por lo que se alejo lentamente pero inconscientemente meneando sus caderas de una forma casi hipnotica hacia el joven

Por otro lado Naruto se encontraba ahora con un pequeño problema de tamaño Biju en la forma de hembras ninja enfadadas. Tanto Hinata como Ino estaban tirando de sus mejillas mientras que inflaban las suyas porque lo habían pillado mirando su culo mientras lo movia para el. A decir verdad las dos chicas en cuestión estaban ya bastante celosas preguntándose como alguien mayor que ellas solo por cuatro años podía tener un cuerpo tan perfecto y que para colmo de males solo sirvió para atraer mas al chico que les gustaba. Francamente era una cosa de lo mas injusto en sus mentes y dicha acción requería una reacción absoluta por su parte

Mientras tanto Mizuki miraba con pura rabia a la joven adolescente. Mizuki era el típico chunin que siempre ha querido mas. Era ambicioso y eso normalmente era una gran cosa a decir verdad por lo que podía tratar de alcanzar lo que el quería. Por eso cuando el intento por todos los medios posibles de alcanzar el poder para volverse mas fuerte el se cabreo considerablemente cuando supo de una Anko Mitarashi volver despues de traicionar al gran Orochimaru

En su mente el no entendía porque el sandaime se quejaba de Orochimaru ya que despues de todo el era un Sannin y cumplió con su lista de deberes para con Konoha ya que despues de todo el había tratado de hacer mas fuerte y poderosa la aldea. Si es cierto que por medio de pruebas ilegales pero no se podía negar que si hubieran tenido éxito entonces Konoha seria la aldea con mas líneas de sangre. Y esta mujer tonta había abandonado a un hombre tan increíble solo por ser leal a la aldea. Francamente el joven Mizuki solo podía pensar que era una idiota completa que no entendía adecuadamente como el mundo funcionaba ya que si por el fuera si se le daba la oportunidad adecuada el traicionaría cualquier cosa con tal de recibir el poder que en su opinión el se merecía mas que nadie en el mundo

Despues de dos horas la prueba termino. Ninguno de los estudiantes lo sabia pero dichas hojas de papel tenian ciertas preguntas y ciertos sello. El mas importante de dicho sello era el de saber cuando decían una verdadera respuesta y cuando no. En cuanto a las preguntas en su mayoría eran preguntas que se relacionaban de manera indirecta con la psicología en una búsqueda de todos y cada uno de los posibles escenarios

Tambien esta prueba tenia como objetivo ver la estabilidad mental de cada uno de ellos (las fans no podían ser consideradas estables en la mente de Anko) y en algunos casos dictaminar el modo de pensar de los diferentes alumnos. Cada uno de los niños tenia que responder y en caso de que el papel y el sello indicaran que la respuesta dada era falsa el alumno en cuestión seria puesto bajo atenta vigilancia ya que es entonces un peligro para el colectivo en su conjunto

´´Bien mequetres escuchar atentamente porque solo lo voy a decir una vez. En estos momentos la prueba mas fácil ha terminado pero ahora viene el campo de batalla. Ahora viene la prueba física en la que todos vosotros tendréis que realizar las diferentes actividades indicadas para que yo pueda escribir un informe preciso de vuestras capacidades y no penséis que podréis evitar demostrar de lo que sois capaces. No os gustara nada de nada de lo que soy capaz de hacer``

Cuando Anko termino de hablar Mizuki e Iruka salieron para recoger cada una de las hojas y las guardaron en una carpeta inmediatamente sin tener tiempo a echarles un vistazo ni nada. Luego la carpeta tuvo un patrón de sellado que indicaba que estaba cerrada a cal y canto con la facilidad y la misión de impedir que nada y que nadie hiciera nada de tratar de mirar a escondidas en dichas pruebas

Luego a continuación Anko saco unas pulseras para cada alumno que tenian como objetivo medir la resistencia física, la resistencia mental, la capacidad de chakra, el control del flujo de chakra y la densidad del chakra. Obviamente esta prueba era una prueba que técnicamente servia para demostrarlos limites de sus capacidades y de esa forma poder medirlos adecuadamente sin tener que preocuparse de nada en lo que se refería a las capacidades de los alumnos

´´Bien poneos estas pulseras de inmediato son muy importantes y necesarias para la siguiente prueba``

Cuando Naruto se puso su plsera inmediatamente supo para que era no es que fuera difícil ya que despues de todo entendió perfectamente el sello que tenia inscrtito en la pulsera

´´¿Qué puedo hacer Kurama? Si demuestro mis capacidades en todo su sentido y gloria podría llevar a preguntas por parte de no solo el Hokage sino de sus asesores. Ellos no pueden tener mas poder pero pueden tratar de hacer cualquier cosa para para ya sea bajar mis capacidades o para monitorearme no es algo que me atraiga precisamente``

Cuando Naruto hablo Kurama se permitió un momento para pensar sabiendo que lo que su buque decía era cien por cien verdad. Esta situación podía conducir a multiples situaciones complicadas, en el lado positivo esto no servia para medir la cantidad exacta sino para medir hasta un determinado nivel en especifico como si solo esperaran a los niños llegar a unas capacidades únicas y especificas

 **´´No te preocupes Naruto, tu solo tienes que hacer la prueba y ya esta. Estas pulseras solo quieren comprobar tus niveles determinados en cada uno de sus aspectos en comparación con lo que se indica en la pulsera. Solo tienes que hacer para aguantar y redirigr adecuadamente tus fuerzas``**

Naruto estaba mas tranquilo cuando dijo esto aunque obviamente la mirada alocada de Anko le decía que lo mejor era prepararse para el infierno mismo aunque una parte del sello de la pulsera lo había dejado con ciertas dudas: ´´Kurama ¿Cómo se supone que va a medir la resistencia mental que tengo?``. Kurama estaba sonriendo divertido ya que a pesar de los considerables conocimientos que Naruto tenia el todavía podía desconocer algunas cosas y eso le gustaba. El niño tenia que aprender lentamente y poco a poco cada una de las cosas que el tenia que hacer

 **´´La resitencia mental y fortaleza mental no es medida como una unidad de medida sino por la capacidad de aguante que tengas. Cuando una persona empieza a tener fatiga mental esta persona envia señales por todo su cuerpo como indicando su estado debilitado por lo que el cuerpo toma las medidas adecuadas para esto. Obviamente para hacer esto se mide el estado principal con el que uno sale al comienzo del ejercicio y se comprueba constantemente el continuo de la actividad mental y de las respuestas del cuerpo. Pero una vez que todo esto esta hecho y se empieza a entrar en la fatiga mental se notara el cambio. Es obvio que esta señora va a buscaros las cosquillas quien sabe quizás por fin podamos ver nuevas pruebas físicas que te convengan adecuadamente``**

Cuando Kurama hablo con comodidad de su huésped tener que soportar dolor en grandes cantidades consiguió una gota cayendo por la nuca por parte de Naruto que se cuestionaba si quizás Kurama era en realidad una persona excesivamente amante del derrame de sangre aunque claro no es como si el pudiera hacer nada

Cuando todo el mundo siguió a Anko para ver donde realizarían la prueba física todos estaban muy nerviosos ya que no entendían que es lo que iba a pasar exactmente a ellos de ahí en adelante. Algunos de los niños estaban verdaderamente asustados porque no sabían que es lo que iba a pasar con ellos. Ellos estaban temiendo que el examen que tuvieran que hacer exigiera algo maloy horrible

Otros como Kiba simplemente lo veian como una prueba que tenian que superar ante todo ya que se trataba de una prueba de valor. No temia lo que fuera a lanzarse sobre el pero el crio era increíblemente terco y obsesionado con conseguir ganar en verdad y demostrar ante todos en la clase que la razón por la que el era el heredero del clan Inuzuka era por sus habilidades y no porque su madre lo hubiera elegido en lugar de su hermana

Otros como Sasuke a decir verdad no estaban interesados en la prueba. El quería demostrar a todos lo bajo que en realidad estaban pero eso era muy complicado de hacer sino estaba en todo el año. El era lentamente consciente de que sus increíbles habilidades eran mas que capaces para demostrar a todos en esta clase que el estaba por encima de todos ellos pero no veía sentido a esta mujer

Esta mujer estaba exigiendo prácticamente que hiciera una demostración de sus habilidades algo en lo que estaba completamente en contra ya que en la mente de Sasuke solo el decidia cuando demostrar sus habilidades y mostrar sus capacidades en esta prueba para una mujer común y que no tenia importancia alguna pues como no le gustaba nada de nada. Fue en ese momento que vieron la carrera de obstáculos

Todo el mundo en la clase se quedo de piedra ante lo que vieron porque no se lo podían ni imaginar por el estilo ni nada por el estilo lo que tenian ante ellos. Se trataba de un campo de entrenamiento en el que se podían ver diferentes lugares por los que tenian que pasar corriendo

Francamente ellos se daban cuenta sin problemas que la carrera consistía en saltar mayoritariamente porque para esquivar no había mejor manera pero también se dieron cuenta de que muchos de los obstáculos no venían precisamente solo de los lados sino también de frente. Los niños miraban con miedo todo esto por supuesto ya que sabían que esto era una completa locura. Mientras que Naruto no podía dejar de despotricar en su mente ante la locura de esta mujer que parecía querer en realidad llevarlos mas cerca del todo poderoso creador

Kurama sin embargo estaba sonriendo dentro de su jinchuriki ya que encontraba muy divertido ver como los niños tendrían que hacer una lucha de supervivencia corriendo para salir de esta sin ningun inconveniente algo que el sabia que era mas que difícil. Sin embargo Kurama al mismo tiempo estaba aplaudiendo a Anko.

Esta prueba física llevaría a los limites a los niños lo cual los haría darlo todo para poder demostrar sus habilidades y su condición física por lo que en ese sentido tenia que admitir que la mujer serpiente era increíblemente inteligente y astuta pero es lo de esperar de una serpiente despues de todo. Ahora solo tenia que observar detalladamente como uno por uno los niños harian las carreras ya que esto también ayudaría en su mayoría a Kurama así como Naruto ver el potencial de cada uno de ellos y demostrar su conjunto de habilidades así como saber mas o menos que se podía esperar de ellos en el futuro

Uno por uno los estudiantes empezaron a entrar en lo que poco despues llamarían la trampa mortal de la serpiente. Los civiles no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad algo que parecía que la propia Anko parecía saber de ante mano aunque eso no le impidió anotar en una hoja en su portapapeles toda la información de sus estadísticas según las pulseras siendo a destacar con facilidad su debilidad mental la principal cosa a notar

Pero cuando llegaron los herederos de los clanes ella quedo a decir verdad impresionada. El joven heredero Aburame había demostrado la principal de las cosas que un especialista de larga distancia debía tener: Si no estas no te pueden golpear. Shino se convirtió en imposible de golpear por cualquiera de las trampas y demostró una considerable cantidad de agunte físico y mental aunque su velocidad solo parecía destacar en esquivar porque para desplazarse debido a su estar excesivamente pendiente no era un avance considerable

Choji Akimichi no era lo que uno puede llamar una persona rápida pero el chico tenia las agallas eso tenia que dárselo lo cual le gusto considerablemente, otra cosa que también le gusto fue como improviso variantes del jutsu de su clan de expansión para poder defenderse de sus proyectiles, pero anoto que su debilidad era su lentitud lo cual indicaba que debía aumentar considerablemente su velocidad y ella ya estaba en realidad sobre posibles estrategias para aumentar considerablemente sus habilidades de esquive y de velocidad

Hinata demostró en opinión de Anko ser la joven con mayor grado de habilidades para ser una kunoichi, ella se movia increíblemente rápido y precisa, era mas que capaz de moverse a intensas velocidades y combinaba todo su movimiento con su línea de sangre dándole una perfecta visión de todo lo que había a su alrededor lo cual la ayudo a esquivar fácilmente todo lo que se le lanzaba encima, Anko tenia que admitir que se movia como una bailarina del Rayo (era un famoso grupo de Kaminari que se trataba de algunas de las mujeres mas destacadas en el baile y que eran mas que capaces de hacer proezas en cualquier tipo de baile y que además destacaban por su espontaneidad y su velocidad) sin embargo ella anoto que tenia que formarse mas aun en tareas de resistencia que en tareas de velocidad

Kiba demostró ser todo un Inuzuka confiando en sus sentidos para esquivar con facilidad y moverse de manera animal así como mas rápido que hasta el momento nadie lo cual la hizo sonreir aunque destaco que el joven tenia baja resistencia y que parecía mas bien alguien hecho para un ataque relámpago, pero era mejor de lo que muchos podrían haberse llegado a imaginar en un principio

Shikamaru al principio pensó en abandonar la prueba o al menos eso fue hasta que Anko vio a Naruto llegar hasta el y tener una pequeña charla, momentos despues Shikamaru estaba corriendo todo el circuito con una habilidad nunca vista en un Nara en lo que se refiere a la velocidad, para Anko fue increíblemente sorprendente que el niño fuera capaz de ver y calcular todos y cada uno de los movimientos y las trayectorias de las armas punzantes pero ella le concedió que tenia la habilidad y que debía sentirse orgulloso de esta gran habilidad

Poco despues fue Sasuke Uchiha que demostró una condición física excelente aunque ella miro disgustada cuando el niño en cuestión estaba mostrando una tendencia sobre confiada en su movimiento a lo largo de la carrera algo que apunto para ser discutido a fondo en la reunión que iba a tener lugar poco despues con los clanes ninja y el Hokage

Yakumo Kurama se había encontrado con una extensión de dicha prueba debido a que su cuerpo no estaba todavía perfectamente adaptado pero se había prometido a Anko que tan pronto como estuviera en la adecuada forma física ella haría la prueba

El siguiente en hacer la prueba fue Ino Yamanaka que se le dio permiso por Naruto ya que el pensó que era mejor dejar a una dama pasar primero. Ella quedo muy impresionada por la increíble flexibilidad de Ino así como de sus increíbles movimientos agiles y rapidos aunque de la información de los sellos ella podía saber que la prueba supuso una pequeña cantidad de estrés para su cabeza ya que al parecer al igual que el resto de su clase ella no parecía estar acostumbrada a lo que era el exceso de tensión sobre su cuerpo y mente

Fue la ultima persona de la prueba la que ella a decir verdad estaba esperando con mas ansia: Naruto Uzumaki. El joven Uzumaki dio un un signo de aceptar y pronto cerro los ojos. La mayoría de los estudiantes civiles se burlaron de la actitud sobre confiada del joven Uzumaki aunque por otro lado Anko solo vio algo como esto con el máximo de atención posible

Pronto la carrera comenzó y Naruto recibió desde la derecha diversos kunai (todas las armas eran sin filo pero los golpes dolerían todavía) que evito cuando realizo un esquive haciendo un derrape. Luego desde la izquiera mas proyectiles llegaron los cuales Naruto esquivo haciendo uso de una maniobra e apoyar su mano en el suelo e impulsarse hacia delante

En ese momento varios de los proyectiles por la espalda llegaron con el esquivarlos al lanzarse en un salto en el aire haciendo un giro completo, cuando cayo al suelo de inmediato se agacho porque mas proyectiles vinieron desde adelante. Naruto continuo avanzando pero en esta ocasión en zig-zag esquivando mas y mas proyectiles que solo estaban siendo lanzados a el desde los lados

Cuando estuvo en la meta Naruto se detuvo por un momento y segundos despues una fina guillotina pareció salir del suelo, cuando la guillotina justamente bajo el dio un paso rápido hacia delante llegando a la meta

La sorpresa era algo que todo el mundo en la clase estaba en ese momento experimentando ya que no podían imaginarse jamás haciendo algo así. Algunos estaban mas que emocionados como eran los amigos de Naruto porque tenian que admitir que era algo impresionante

Hinata miraba con admiración a Naruto mientras pensaba en lo bien que se movia y en como todos sus pasos estaban perfectamente ejecutados y sin ninguna perdida. Ino solo podía maravillarse porque jamás había visto a nadie moverse de esa manera, de hecho ella sabia que alguien ser capaz de moverse de esa manera requería una condición física increíble, una parte en Ino se preguntaba si podía alguna vez sentir esos musculos tan bien en forma. Por desgracia no todo lo bueno es en las personas como había alguien que estaba molesto: Sasuke

El Heredero Uchiha estaba mirando con dagas a el despliegue dado por Naruto, el mismo tenia que admitir que la forma de moverse del Uzumaki no era algo que cualquiera pudiera seguir, pero lo mas doloroso para el fue que no parecía en ninguna de las formas agotado ni nada por el estilo mientras que el así como los demás estudiantes estaban algo así como hechos picadillo

Francamente el heredero Uchiha solo podía pensar en la increíble trampa que Naruto debía haber hecho para poder conseguir hacer lo que había hecho aunque sabia que sus palabras iban a acabar en saco roto ya que esta instructora no era como el resto de la gente que el conocía que harian lo que fuera por el solo para tenerlo contento

Por otro lado Anko estaba mirando completamente sorprendida. Según los informes enviados por el sello en la pulsera todo en Naruto estaba al cien por cien. Sus capacidades de resistencia parecían perfectos lo cual quería decir que este ejercicio no había hecho ningun efecto en el empleo de energia por parte de este lo cual no era algo mas que sorprendente ya que ella no sabia de nadie con una resistencia tan alta. Eso no fue lo único que la tenia sorprendida como era el nivel de velocidad, el niño se había movido a una velocidad que se esperaría de un genin con por lo menos ya un año de experiencia y con diversos ejercicios de chakra mas avanzados que le darían una amplia ventaja física

Por siguiente estaba su nivel de tensión muscular que era prácticamente inexistente indicando que el niño era por tanto completamente en perfecta forma física y si ninguna contra despues de el ejercicio. Y su nivel mental era constante. Esto era algo imposible, no debía ser capaz de ser hecho por ningun niño y menos uno que estaba empezando ahora la academia ninja. Esto iba plantear muchas dudas

´´Esta bien niños. De ahora en adelante estaréis bajo el cuidado de los dos chunin zopencos de antes, ahora mismo yo tengo que supervisar todas estas pruebas que se han hecho así como decirle a mucha gente importante lo que aquí ha pasado``

Nadie supo que es lo que iba a pasar a continuación pero cuando veron desaparecer a Anko muchos de ellos dejaron salir suspiros aliviados como si ya no tuvieran que enfrentarse al mismísimo diablo o algo por el estilo. Naruto sin embargo sabia mejor y sabia muy bien a donde iba la mujer atractiva (por desgracia para el propio Naruto el tener la mirada fija y como si estuviera pensando en algo no sento nada bien a Hinato o Ino y no hay que decir que es lo que paso a continuación con el pobre miembro de la familia Uzumaki)

* * *

 **-Sala Del Consejo de Konoha-**

Un dia mas el consejo se reunia aunque en esta casion no era debido a la situación general del pueblo sino por otro motivo diferente: Los niños de la academia. Como era natural los niños eran el futuro del pueblo y muchos de los presentes estaban interesados en saber como iba su avance y como iban a hacer el examen. Pero eso no quito que todo el mundo en la clase en realidad era observado con lupa. Todos los jefes de los clanes querían saber como sus hijos estaban en lo que se refería a primera línea y saber donde tendrían que empujarlos para garantizar su supervivencia en el futuro

Los civiles por otro lado querían saber donde podían realizar las adecuadas inversiones (así como saber mas de los futuros enemigos políticos, no era raro que quisieran saber como eran ya los niños para estar bien preparados para el futuro) y los ancianos…bueno los ancianos solo estaban como una decoración, si bien podían dar puntos de vista cualquier cosa que dijeran que fuera alejado del termino neutral se convertiría en su contra y por tanto acabarían convirtiéndose en el blanco de los jefes de los clanes y el propio Hokage algo que no era una buena cosa

´´Bien, señores es dentro de poco que Anko volverá con las estadísticas de los alumnos asique sugiero que se preparen``. Obviamente cuando el nombre de Anko salió a la luz los ancianos y los civiles pusieron un gesto de asco y uno llego a decir por lo bajo que la puta serpiente los iba a engañar

´´Veo que en esta sala la gente cuestiona mi juicio. Si hay alguien que se cree lo bastante bueno para desafiarme como Hokage adelante que venga aquí y veamos si es cierto que mereceis ser Hokage, de lo contrario queiro vuestras putas bocas bien cerradas y no quiero escuchar ningun comentario negativo acerca de una de mis subordinados``

Obviamente fue decir sus palabras y el Hokage consiguió a todos los civiles helarse de miedo mientras que los ancianos apretaron los puños con rabia. Danzo sabia que no tenia ninguna posibilidad contra Hiruzen y el viejo mono se lo pasaba en grande recordándole este pequeño punto a el constantemente

´´Siento el retraso pero tenia que asegurarme de ciertos datos``. Tan pronto como la voz surgió del suelo empezó a aparecer la propia Anko. Todo el mundo miro a Anko y se dio fácilmente cuenta de que algo le había llamado la atención y era posiblemente lo que la había hecho tardar mas tiempo en volver a la sala del consejo

´´He realizado como se me pidió la prueba de el circuito de peligros y debo decir esto: Los niños civiles chupan completamente``. Cuando Anko dijo eso Hiruzen vio con gracia como los concejales civiles se pusieron en pie de guerra a punto de lanzarse contra Anko, afortunadamente (o desafortunadamente según el punto de vista) estos se replantearon lo que dijeron o lo que iban a decir contra ella cuando vieron su sonrisa siniestra una que muchos civiles que habían tratado de tener un pase en ella habían experimentado sin ninguna dificultad

´´No solo son niños cobardes sin espinas sino que además su mentalidad es increíblemente débil. Mi recomendación para que este pequeño grupo resulte siendo al final útil es ponerlos bajo el cuidado de antiguos miembros ANBU que los lleven físicamente así como mentalmente aptos, de lo contrario vamos a ver una considerable cantidad de fracasos al terminar los tres años de academia``

Anko hablo de manera profesional y eficiente lo cual se gano un punto positivo en todos los lideres de los clanes así como en el Hokage. Por desgracia los ancianos no estaban satisfechos: Mas ninjas era igual en menos NE. Aunque era cierto que Danzo había visto su fuerza reducida de cientos a poco mas de cincuenta miembros todos ellos siendo niños el sabia que si hubiera podido enganchar a los civiles de la clase en cuestión el bien podría haber conseguido una increíble cantidad de poder

Con esta recomendación Hiruzen colocaría gente mas que competente para sacar adelante a dichos niños y quitar los pensamientos de niñería de ellos. Bueno para Konoha pero no bueno para el. Pero era poco lo que el anciano asesor podía hacer por esto asique se quedo cayado

´´Ahora voy a pasar uno por uno a los niños de los clanes: Shino Aburame``. Con esto el padre de Shino estuvo atento para saber mas o menos como su hijo parecía hacerlo en la academia o al menos su primera impresión

´´Psicológicamente podemos decir que el niño esta tan cerrado como una fortaleza, pensamientos altamente planificados y estratégicamente ordenados así como pensamientos muy razonados. Por desgracia ha padecido algo de lo que se puede considerar como aislamiento al parecer por ser del clan Aburame. Y físicamente podemos decir que es resistente y solido como una roca pero carece de velocidad y de flexibilidad. Mi recomendación con este estudiante es darle la máxima oportunidad posible para llegar a ser mas eficiente. Sugiero que además de la educación de la academia el niño debería recibir algún tipo de apoyo tanto en estraegia que es lógicamente un punto fuerte suyo así como maneras de usar mas creativas sus insectos de la destrucción``

Cuando Anko termino de hablar el padre de Shino la miro e hizo una afirmación de que se ocuparía de su hijo así de cómo ayudar en los puntos negativos que tenia que cubrir como eran la falta de velocidad y flexibilidad (tanto física como de pensamiento)

´´Ahora viene Choji Akimichi``. Choza presto totalmente atención a las palabras de Anko como el sabia que ella era una Kunoichi eficiente

´´El niño tiene algo de miedo de lo que salió en el examen mental, parece ser que teme no ser lo bastante bueno como para ayudar y ser eficiente a el resto de sus amigos. Por otro lado es muy leal y tiene una gran voluntad de hacer las cosas. Solo puedo decir que el niño debe recibir mas apoyo y ayuda aunque puedo decir que el niño esta en el buen camino. Tambien en el sentido físico es muy resistente y tiene una considerable cantidad de aguante físico. Sin embargo su velocidad es muy inferior a la solicitada y el niño debe crecer en ese sentido. Recomiendo apoyo en ejercicio físico de difentes tipos como aérobico y anaeróbico y también empezar a enseñarle cosas que incremente su responsabilidad de esta forma su mentalidad y aptitud de ser crecerá considerablemente``

Choza sonrio ante la apreciación de Anko en lo que se refería a su hijo y le hizo un gesto afirmativo asegurándole que se iba a encargar de todo lo que se refería a su hijo

´´Ahora tenemos a Hinata Hyuga``. Cuando Anko hablo Hiashi se giro hacia ella y pensó de manera muy de miedo por saber que es lo que su hija tenia que decir o hacer ya que si su hija tenia algún problema y alguien del clan lo usaba para meterse con ella entonces lo mas seguro es que mas de una cabeza fuera cortada por su amada y adorable esposa

´´Tengo que decir que la niña es increíblemente sorprendente. Sus respuestas en la prueba psicológica eran increíblemente rapidas y concisas mostrando ahora una mentalidad muy fuerte y llena de confianza, además de un increíble deseo de superación. Y físicamente puedo decir que es una de las mejores de la clase con una clara aptitud para el ejercicio físico en lo que se refiere a la velocidad y flexibilidad, por desgracia carece de resitencia por lo que mi recomendación para el señor Hyuga y su señora esposa es aumentar la resistencia de su hija pero mantener su velocidad y flexibilidad. Tambien seria recomendable darle metas y objetivos que la fuercen a esforzarse mas y que le den mas responsabilidades``

Cuando Anko había terminado de hablar Hiashi solto un suspiro, todo el mundo en la sala entendía el nerviosismo del hombre ya que era muy bien sabido lo que su mujer era mas que posible y capaz de hacerle a cualquier persona que fuera lo suficientemente idiota para decir algo malo de su hija. Que ella pareciera tener solo puntos positivos era algo bueno y correcto

´´Kiba Inuzuka es el siguiente Tsume``. Tsume se puso a mirar tranquila a Anko, ella sabia de su hijo mejor de lo que el mismo creía y de ahí porque lo escogió como el heredero de su clan

´´El niño tiene valor pero no tiene una mente fría por lo que es fácil molestarlo por lo que puedo decir que psicológicamente se le debe enseñar o educar por cualquier maestro posible a tener una mentalidad mas fría y pensar con mas lógica, creo que seria buena idea hacer a Shino Aburame y el joven Inuzuka trabajar mas juntos ya que juntos se pueden apoyar adecuadamente y crecer como ninjas. Pero físicamente tiene el mismo defecto que todos y es que carece de la resistencia por lo que es recomendable aumentar su formación física en ese termino para poder aumentar su forma física pero por todo lo demás yo diría que va bien``

Cuando Anko dijo lo del pensamiento de Kiba la pobre Tsume tuvo que admitir que lo que ella dijo tenia en su mayoría mucha razón, por lo que tendría que aumentar considerablemente su formación así como encontrar un apoyo para el mentalmente algo que podía ver en el heredero Aburame

´´Shikamaru Nara pasa al siguiente puesto y solo puedo decir esto: Es típico Nara``. Todos los de la sala se pusieron a reir con esto mientras que el pobre Shikaku golpeo con su cabeza la mesa

´´Debo decir que tiene una de las mentes mas firmes y perfectas que jamás podría haber esperado pero también carece de la motivación física aunque he de decir que si consigues motívalo puede ser todo un peligro. Mi recomendación es hacerlo andar con gente que lo obligue a actuar y a moverse en vez de quedarse quieto como tanto parece gustarle. Tambien recomiendo mas ejercicio físico ya que nunca sesabe cuando la condición física puede implicar algo de esfuerzo mayor``

Shikaku estaba asintiendo a Anko mientras pensaba en como educar a su hijo sin matarlo por los entrenamientos excesivos de su esposa, francamente le daba mucha pena su pobre hijo pero le tocaba sufrir

´´Sasuke Uchiha viene para adelante``. Cuando el apellido salió hacia delante todo el mundo en la habitación se centro aunque los jefes de los clanes estaban esperando mas un nombre que ese

´´El niño tenia una la mejor de las condiciones físicas y puedo decir que físicamente tiene la aptitud adecuada pero psicológicamente hablando no es muy bueno. El niño centra sus fuerzas en perseguir a su hermano, no solo eso sino que además el niño carece de lo que podríamos considerar algo así como pensamiento de grupo y solo piensa en si mismo. Ve a todos a su alrededor como basura y es rencoroso. Mi recomendación con este niño es tener una vigilancia de el en todos los sentidos y no dejar por ninguno de los medios que alguien como mi antiguo maestro Orochimaru (lease también como evitar por todos los medios que Danzo Shimura se acerque al niño) se acerque a el o de lo contrario es altamente probable que el niño nos traicionaria por el``

Cuando Anko termino de hablar la sala se lleno de gritos indignados de los civiles indicando que el niño no era tan peligroso (si los exámenes psicológicos no eran prometedores la carrera de Sasuke no seria muy elevada) pero una mirada del Hokage que parecía estar de acuerdo con ella los cayo. Danzo habría sugerido dejar al niño en su cuidado pero tenia dos motivos para no hacerlo: Por un lado Itachi podía volver a por el en busca de venganza y por otro el comentario de Anko recordó a todos en la sala de su pensamiento lo cual haría que si se veía al niño cambiar en su modo de pensamiento entonces lo mas lógico seria que le echaran la culpa y realizaran una investigación. Sasuke Uchiha se iba a quedar solo y sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para tener acceso a el. Eso fue un punto claro y absoluto mandado en esa reunión algo que por desgracia no gusto a los miembros del consejo civil

´´La siguiente es Ino Yamanaka (ella hizo señales ANBU para decir que quera dejar lo mejor para el final)``. Cuando todos vieron las señales de Anko se preguntaron que sabia acerca de Naruto que pensó que seria buena idea para dejarlo para el final

´´Ino es igual que Hinata: Preciosa y letal. Francamente la niña tiene diez años y ya te puedo decir que es un peligro andante. Psicologicamente es astuta y puedo incluso decir que es despiadada pero también puedo decir que ama a sus amigos. Por otra parte físicamente puedo decir que es muy rápida, precisa y flexible. Tambien por desgracia carece de gran resistencia aunque es de esperar que con el tiempo la gane. Puedo decir también de manera muy seria que Anko e Hinata parecen tener una pequeña competición``.

Cuando ella dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa todo el mundo se quedo cayado esperando saber que es lo que ella quería decir

´´Ambas chicas parecen ser atraídas por Naruto Uzumaki y si ellas se ven en conflicto puedo prometer que va a ser una batalla de gatas totalmente sorprendente``. Al decir esto ultimo muchos de los de la sala se pusieron a reir sin poder creerse lo que les acababan de decir, sin embargo Hiashi e Inoichi estaban temblando de miedo ya que cuando sus esposas se enterasen estas harian lo que fuera necesario para conseguir al niño con una de sus hijas (parecían haber olvidado por un momento el CRA). Para Danzo sin embargo era malo porque con dichas herederas en su bolsillo la influencia de Naruto en el futuro podría ser considerable. Necesitaba atar cabos lo antes posible y colocar en una mala posicion a Naruto lo antes posible

´´Por ultimo es Uzumaki Naruto y dejarme decir esto: El niño es un jodido monstruo en fabricación``. Cuando Anko termino de hablar todo el mundo se quedo mirándola como sino entendieran de que hablaba aunque Hiruzen parecía sospechar que era y una sonrisa encontró su camino a su rostro

´´El niño es psicológicamente no solo muy sano sino también un peligro para cualquier enemigo, tiene una mente como si pudiera pensar en multiples posibilidades. Por otro lado físicamente el chico ha demostrado ser un verdadero ser, con reflejos impresionantes, grandes capacidades sensitivas, una resistencia descomunal y una velocidad impresionante para un niño de su edad. Francamente creo que podemos tener un nuevo verdadero genio dentro de nuestras manos y creo que solo con los imbéciles de la academia todo su potencial se podría desperdiciar``

Cuando Anko termino de hablar las reacciones de cada uno de la sala se podían ver y francamente todos ellos solo podían plantearse una pregunta: ¿Qué clase de niño habían traido al mundo Minato y Kushina?

Los clanes solo podían en realidad asentir para si mismos como si fuera algo que en realidad se esperaban. Ellos a decir verdad se esperaban algo parecido ya que despues de todo era hijo de dos ninjas de rango Kage. Uno de ellos conocido por sus técnicas de sin sellos de mano y la otra conocida por su poderoso chakra y su habilidad sin parangon. Los jefes de los clanes estaban mas que contentos con saber que el niño podría llegar a ser lo que en verdad era y solo podían imaginarse el alcance total de sus capacidades aunque también tenian cierto miedo: Esto era la capacidad de Naruto pero no habían añadido al factor total el Kyubi

Por otro lado el anciano Danzo estaba casi cada vez mas cerca de echar espuma por la boca. Un niño que podría haber sido la joya de las joyas y haber sido entrenado por el para ser el guerrero definitivo y todo arruinado por la sensiblería del condenado Daimyo y el Hokage. De no ser por los sellos en su persona hace mucho tiempo que habría vuelto a la población contra el niño y haber tomado el control del crio pero ahora era prácticamente imposible. Contaba con el respaldo del Daimyo, el respaldo del Hokage y el respaldo de los clanes. Si hacia lo mas minimo por poner al pueblo en su contra lo mas seguro es que el mismo seria golpeado sin piedad de todas las formas posibles. No podía permitir al niño Uzumaki crecer mas fuerte y el iba a hacer todo en su mano para controlar su avance total sin importarle nada mas. Lo único ue se preguntaba Danzo era es la manera en la cual el podría encontrar una forma de influir en el niño. Necesitaba ese niño bajo control lo antes posible. Tendria que pedirle a sus agentes a vigilarlo mas de cerca de ahora en adelante así como tendría que encargar a alguien para que se acerque al niño lentamente. El tendría al niño a toda costa


	9. Chapter 9

**Voy a dedicar el resto del mes a esta historia. No por nada sino porque muchas cosas están pasando por mi cabeza y quiero quitármelas de encima. No me gusta dejar mis otras historias en pausa o cualquier cosa pero en este momento es una necesidad como esta es la historia en la que mas centrado estoy**

 **También no ayuda a que el clima político aquí en el mundo real es una verdadera mierda. En serio no se como la gente se traga lo que dicen los políticos. Yo no creeré a ningún político a menos que empiecen a hacer cumplir con lo que prometen y como ninguno lo hacen mi fe en el sistema esta mas bien en la mierda con ellos. No ayuda a que fue recientemente lo del Sevilla Madrid en la copa del Rey**

 **No soy muy fanatico del Futbol pero aun recuerdo una frase que Sergio Ramos dijo: ¿Por que a por el van con tanto ahinco la gente del Sevilla llamándolo de todo y a Rakitic o a Alves no lo hacen? ¿Es por el equipo al que se fue? Juro que sinceramente entiendo porque los españoles somos mal vistos por el resto de Europa teniendo en cuenta que todavía esta muy presente lo de los aficionados del Sevilla que golpearon y asaltaron a los del equipo extranjeron cuando cenaban. Francamente veo un dia que estos aficionados hacen un daño demasiado malo y eso solo hara que se nos vea como nada mas que bestias**

 **Lamento sacar lo del futbol pero es que un tio mio fue a ver el partido en Sevilla y fue amenazado por multitudes del Sevilla diciendo que si celebraban los goles del Madrid se asegurarían de que era lo ultimo que hicieran. Mi tio no fue por el sino por sus hijos que eran niño de seis años que solo aman al Madrid y son unos críos por Dios**

 **Ahora en referencia a la dinámica de esta historia solo voy a decir esto: No habrá alianza Oto y Suna. Ya se vera mas tarde porque**

 **Lista de Harem: Anko Mitarashi, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Temari no Sabaku, Tenten, Fu, Yoruichi Shihoin (OC), Maya Natsume (OC) y Grayfia Seiwa (OC)**

 **Ni Naruto ni ningún personaje de esta historia inspirado en otros animes me pertenece**

* * *

 **El Segundo Intento**

 **-Konoha: 1 Año Despues-**

1 Año había pasado. Muy poco tiempo para algunos pero para una determinada persona eso era otro mundo. Como era de esperar las políticas de Hiruzen un año mas estaban altamente consideradas y aceptadas. Durante ese año se había observado adecuadamente el avance de los herederos de los clanes y todo el mundo podía nada mas y nada menos que decir que los clanes tenian su representación de una manera eficiente cien por cien. Habia que limar asperezas pero ya desde jóvenes se había podido ver que la mayor parte de los jóvenes herederos de los clanes y habian creado una jerarquía de mando

Tambien para eterna forma de ver positiva los clanes vieron a los niños avanzar adecuadamente como una unidad firme y eficiente que seguramente tendría un futuro muy esperanzador lo cual solo hacia que los clanes ninja así como el propio Hiruzen estuvieran de acuerdo. La nueva política del uso de o jonins o ANBU con experiencia pero en la reserva para la academia parecía haber sido la idea perfecta para solucionar la mayor parte de sus problemas

Se vio como una clase que antes solo mostraba el máximo potencial de unos pocos ahora mostraba una capacidad y gran potencial sin igual en mas de uno de sus puntos. Obviamente la esperanza de la futura generación de ninjas era obvia y muchos podían solo esperar lo mejor de estas nuevas generaciones. Por desgracia no todo el mundo estaba contento con lo que estaba pasando

Es obvio que el aumento de la calidad de sus alumnos equivaldría a un mayor numero de genin salidos que se podrían convertir en chunin en el primer año. Obviamente esto no fue adecuadamente visto por el consejo civil. Como un grupo de burócratas ellos querían tener un control de lo que seria la futura fuerza de ninjas. Con una educación mas pobre seria mas fácil que solo los que de verdad eran adecuados para la vida ninja salieran al mercado

Esto a su vez seria mas fácil para ellos tener un control de dichos ninjas. No hay que olvidar que eran estos burócratas los que querían tener un control de los ninjas para poder de esta manera asegurarse de que no habría ningun tipo de influencia demasiado grande en la aldea. Por mucho que disgustara es que los civiles no podían sobornar así como así a los ninjas por varios motivos

El primer motivo seria un sueldo constante y elevado en la forma de misiones. Con una sola misión de rango C las personas de un equipo de cuatro cada una podían llegar a ganar por persona diez mil Ryo. Pero a partir de las rango B el minimo a ganar seria de cien mil, no solo eso pero además durante las misiones de rango B para arriba las probabilidades de enfrentarse contra ninjas renegados con recompensas por sus cabezas eran elevadas, no solo eso sino que si la misión consistía en la eliminación de una banda Yakuza esto al final llevaría a que todos los bienes en efectivo de dicho líder Yakuza terminarían en las manos de los ninjas de la misión

Era por esto que los civils no podían controlar de ninguna manera a los ninjas. Y al salir mas ninjas con mayor calidad hacia mas difícil que estos no fueran enviados en misiones con ciertas ganancias

Por si so no fuera suficiente la mayoría de los ninjas mas peligrosos de esta generación eran herederos de los clanes lo cual solo significaba que no solo eran insobornables sino que tenian el musculo detrás de ellos para hacer entender que no había que meterse con ellos por lo que de esta manera los civiles solo podían ver con sus estrechas mentes como su poder y posicion se estaba poco a poco quitando de ellos. No ayudaba que los niños preferían estar con el Uzumaki que el Uchiha a decir verdad lo cual solo hacia cabrear

Por supuesto este no era el único grupo descontento

Danzo a decir verdad no tenia alegría en su vida desde hace un tiempo y el solo podía culpar de esto a Hiruzen. El sabia que el niño Uzumaki tendría potencial pero jamás se había esperado que el niño tuviera el potencial que podía averiguar tanto de Iruka como de Mizuki. No era agradable haber aprendido que en realidad el niño era la joya de la corona de Konoha

Durante un solo año el niño había aplastado y ridiculizado todo lo que se refería a las marcas anteriores de otros grandes ninjas y muchos podían llamarlo un prodigio y genio al nivel del Yondaime Hokage. Esto fue para muchos de los niños una alegría pero Sai Shimura cuando había reportado esto no había tenido el placer de ver a su maestro feliz

Danzo quería al niño, necesitaba al niño si quería que sus planes para la dominación de todo fueran un éxito. Con el poder de los Uzumaki, con el poder de Minato y con el poder del Kyubi no era necesario decir que Naruto no era una potencia a tener en cuenta. No era necesario deci que el niño de por si ya era una amenaza a cualquiera que se enfrentara a sus ideales

No le gustaba tampoco que el niño coloco e hizo que todo su poder político se esfumara. Todo lo que había trabajado y todo lo que había sacrificado había sido por nada y mientras el se languidecía y veía todas sus oportunidades de futuro de convertirse en un gran señor del mundo el niño continuaba con su camino de estela de grandes habilidades

Normalmente Danzo habría ido a convencerlo de manera personal y directa pero eso era un suicidio como minimo para decir ya que resultaba que los clanes ninja en su mayoría habían cerrado bandas alrededor del niño y no tenian la mas minima intención de de dejar que le hiciera nada. El jamás podría hacer nada hasta que tuviera la oportunidad perfecta pero tendría todavía que esperar

Pero dentro de los grupos de Konoha que odiaban a Naruto Uzumaki no había uno que destacara mas que el propio Sasuke Uchiha. Durante el año el niño había tratado todo para dejarlo como menos que un inútil y huérfano para nada pero no

El niño iba una y otra vez por encima de las habilidades de Sasuke algo que fastidiaba al propio joven Uchiha ya que el sabia que las grandes habilidades ninja no eran algo fácil de conseguir. No importaba cuanto trabajaba o cuanto se esforzaba el nunca superaba a Naruto (y lo curioso es que Naruto ni siquiera se empleaba a fondo) y eso lo disgustaba

Era peor porque el todos los días al llegar a casa era entrenado por uno o dos chunin muy jóvenes que querían ayudarlo a hacer triunfar a el y al clan Uchiha. Por mucho que estos chunin lo ayudaban Naruto siempre continuaba por delante. Hacia mas de lo que el propio Uchiha podía imaginarse y en contadas ocasiones el había podido ver que Naruto en realidad no se esforzaba para nada con el

Era un golpe mayor para su orgullo que cualquiera de los otros chicos podía enfrentarse sin ninguna dificultad contra el. Shikamaru estudiaba constantemente a su victima y lo cansaba con golpes rapidos y precisos. Kiba era increíblemente feroz y rápido lo cual hacia que Sasuke fuera superado brutalmente. Choji era de los de un solo golpe por lo que a menos que lo quitaras de en medio lo mas rápido posible no lo conseguirías. Era peor porque resultaba que Choji había diseñado un estilo de lucha que fácilmente le daba la facilidad para aguantar casi cualquier cosa que se le lanzara encima

No importaba cuanto lo intentara el pobre Sasuke sin embargo como Shino siempre lo derrotaba debido a su estilo de lucha basado en defensa y contadores. Esto enfurecía a Sasuke y lo había hecho a ver con mas que odio a Naruto. No comprendía como los miembros de los clanes inferiores de Konoha eran muy superiores a el un miembro del destacado y honorable clan Uchiha. Pero al final del dia cuando volvia a casa por mucho que se matara a entrenar daba igual. El no conseguía lo que quería. Y solo cada vez que miraba a Uzumaki con su sonrisa tonta y su actitud tan descarada el podía decir que el no soportaba esa forma de ser del Uzumaki

Los otros grupos que se podían ver mas que molestos actualmente eran los grupos como los Chunin instructores. Gente como Mizuki, Iruka y Suzume. Ellos vieron el actual programa ninja como algo que afectaba a sus propias formas de ver el mundo ninja. Ellos vieron como los estudiantes eran entrenados al suelo para ser grandes cazadores y depredadores

Guerreros capaces de hacer una considerable cantidad de daño al mundo entero. No es que eso no les gustara pero en el caso de Iruka el vio como las cosas como los conocimientos generales perdieron una considerable enfoque e importancia. En el caso de Mizuki fue mas bien que el solo podía ver con rabia como unos mocosos estaban recibiendo un tipo de formación que el había querido de niño. Y para Suzume ella solo vio a las nuevas Kunoichis como todo menos mujeres adecuadas

Anko se había esmerado en indicar a un par de Kunoichis en la reserva para la educación de kunoichis en las artes ninja y era en todos los sentidos. Cuando uno veía despues de un año a las chicas uno podía ver rápidamente los cambios

Como primer cambio fue la ruptura de creencia de superioridad. Por alguna razón algunas niñas (las que en su mayoría tenian los padres de concejales) estaban plenamente convencidas de una supuesta superioridad sobre los demás en especial gente como Hinata ya que era bien conocido de su secuestro por parte de Kumo. Estas Kunoichis llegaron y empezaron primero haciendo combatir a las chicas civiles contra su primer blanco que fue Hinata y decir que la cosa fue una masacre era quedarse muy corto

Hinata no se ando con chiquitas y dejo que todos aprendieran de la manera mas brutal posible que el clan Hyuga era en realidad el clan de Taijutsu mas fuerte de todos

Luego para asegurarse de ellas eran Kunoichis adecuadas se realizaron test psicológicos con el objetivo de encontrar todo aquello que las molestase. No era por ser unas intrusas pero necesitaban saber todo lo posible acerca de las cosas que las podían hacer retirarse del programa o sentirse por debajo de cualquier situación. Al final del año las terapias para eliminar cualquier molestia ya estaban empezadas aunque por mucha alegría las Kunoichis veteranas enviaron un informe indicando que Hinata, Yakumo e Ino estaban en muy buen camino gracias a su dinámica de apoyo

Hubo muchas cosas que no gustaron en lo que se refería a la evolución de los diferentes estudiantes ya que resultaba que cuanto mas subían menos posible era para los instructores con intenciones civiles para ayudar

Al final del año ya se sabia de un considerable grupo que resultaría ser cien por cien efectivo y esto llevo a muchos de los miembros del consejo realizar una aprobación de que se permitiera ser de ahora en adelante la educación de las futuras generaciones ninjas. Por desgracia el plan de estudios fue visto por los civiles de manera inadecuada ya que fue sugerido por Anko

Hiruzen tuvo que recordarles que Anko había demostrado ser una de las Kunoichis mas capaces y hábiles de toda Konoha y que insultar sus capacidades era un insulto al propio Hokage. Fue peor porque el Hokage hizo indicar que las simples ideas de que Anko engañara al consejo o al Hokage quería decir que ella era mas hábil por lo que en estos momentos los miembros del consejo debieron callarse mas que nada porque era algo como un poco de insultante decirle a un Hokage que un civil sabia mas de el

Eso no les impidió llamarlo por la espalda viejo senil pero claro no se atrevían a decírselo a la cara porque sabían la verdad. Hiruzen era demasiado fuerte en todos los sentidos y cualquier intención o posibilidad de socavar su gobierno tiraba a lo mas difícil del mundo. Con todo esto ellos solo podían hacer de aguntar al mas fuerte ninja en la aldea y actuar como si nada un dia tendría que retirarse y cuando se retirase ellos podrían hacer lo que quisieran con el siguiente Hokage (pobres ilusos no entendían la situación para nada pero es poco lo que uno puede hacer por el ignorante)

* * *

 **-Compuesto Senju-**

Naruto era un joven increíblemente dotado en muchos sentidos y aquellos que fueran incapaces de verlo solo demostraban ser mas que nada estúpidos. El anciano Hiruzen sabia muy bien esto y la prueba en ese momento la tenian en que Naruto estaba en ese momento en el dojo de formación del clan Senju. El estaba entrenando Taijutsu ya que por fin despues de mucho tiempo el había descubierto un estilo que iba de manera mas que adecuada con su forma de luchar. Este estilo era el Hakuda (Golpes Puros)

Uno podría pensar que por su nombre el estilo era mas que nada un estilo inofensivo pero Hakuda era un estilo que implicaba el conocimiento absoluto de su cuerpo. Con esto de su mano el podía convertir todo su cuerpo en una increíble maquina de combate como era el caso del joven Uzumaki

Dicho esto se podía ver a Naruto en la cámara de combate y ser constantemente atacado por lo que eran marionetas. Las marionetas se lanzaron contra Naruto y este no tenia permitido en este nivel de ejercicio de ser golpeado por ellas. Sino que en este caso el debía esquivar y golpear de manera rápida y fulminante

Se trataba de un ejercicio no solo físico sino también de control de chakra ya que Naruto al ser obligado a estar con un bombeo constante por su cuerpo trabajaba en este campo determinado. Pero lejos de ahí esa no era la única parte ya que por cada cinco veces que el esquivaba un golpe entonces el sentía la gravedad del area aunmentar un poco haciéndolo mas pesado

Si alguien viera al joven Uzumaki estaría sin embargo sorprendido por verlo tan cansado y sudoroso ya que obviamente mucha gente estaba mas bien acostumbrada a ver a Naruto fresco sin importar los niveles de estrés para su cuerpo

 **´´[Naruto es bastante por ahora. Desactiva el campo de entrenamiento y pongámonos con tus clases de razonamiento]``.** Kurama tenia que hacer de cabeza de la razón ya que al chico no le molestaba ni le importaba lo mas minimo en absoluto de hacer un constante avance físico sin importar nada mas y nada menos que lo fuerte que se volviera. Kurama tenia que admitir que la fuerza de voluntad de Naruto para tirar para adelante sin importar lo que sea que tenga en el camino le hacían sentir mas que contento con sus capacidades

 **´´[He dicho que dejes de entrenar. De nada te sirve tener un cuerpo fuerte si tu mente no es también muy fuerte. Además tenemos que seguir con tu educación en los mas amplios y diversos sentidos. Y además por si no fuera suficiente recuerda que tienes a tus clones entrenando también. Un descanso es también una buena forma de entrenamiento ya que se trata de la recuperación física]``**

Kurama al final tuvo que forzar aun mas su presencia porque sabia muy bien que el chico no iba a dejar de esforzarse hasta que este fuera gritado. Como finalmente sucedió Naruto se detuvo y desactivo el entrenamiento de la sala y se fue a las duchas

No necesito mucho para sentirse relajado. Sus musculos estaban gritando de dolor a causa de todo el esfuerzo físico que había hecho y a decir verdad el mismo tenia que reconocer que el dolor era enorme. Incluso con sus sellos soltados el podía decir que esa sala era el mismísimo infierno. No se podía imaginar a los niños jóvenes del clan Senju entrenando en ella ya que el apenas podía salir de ella cada vez con su cuerpo lo menos dolorido posible

´´ **[ ¿Quién te crees que eran los Senju o los Uzumaki? Eran los guerreros de elite. La cream de la cream y eran capaces de hacer cosas que cualquier otro clan solo veía como imposibles. Es cierto que los niños no eran sometidos a ese nivel de formación pero eso no quiere decir que no tenian un entrenamiento muy duro esperando para ellos]``**

´´¿Me quieres decir que los niños eran entrenados desde pequeños para ser capaces de mayor soportar este entrenamiento como nada?``. Naruto estaba en realidad esperando que Kurama estaba en broma. El no podía concebir a los miembros de dos grandes clanes siendo así de crueles y brutales con los niños de su clan

 **´´[ Pareces olvidar que esos niños crecían en periodos de guerra Naruto. Si el mundo es pacfico es normal que uno baje la guardia. Pero durante las guerras no son los adultos los que son el objetivo principal: Son los niños. Los niños representan a la siguiente generación. Si se les deja crecer es mas que posible que crezcan con los conocimientos de sus antepasados pero además con los conocimientos necesarios para sobrevivir a todo lo que se les lanzase en el futuro. Recuerda esto siempre Naruto la mejor manera de acabar con un enemigo es destruir su futuro. El clan Uchiha fue conocido por aniquilar a clanes de esta forma. Primero eliminaban a los niños y despues atacaban a los adultos. Estos adultos cegados por el dolor serian presas mas fáciles para ellos. Si quieres detener a gente como esta debes aprender a tratar a gente como esta o de lo contrario solo será un objetivo en su momento]``**

Naruto solo podía pensar en la lastima que le daba el mundo en realidad. No podía entender un mundo tan estúpido y lleno de caos pero cualquier otro mundo era mentira. Si querían que fuera un mundo mejor tendrían que cambiarlo por ellos mismos

Cuando Naruto estaba viendo su entrenamiento mental (es decir estrategias) se dio cuenta de un patrón en cada una de las aldeas a la hora de realizar una acción para tratar de hacer daño a su máxima rival

Iwa empleaba la táctica de la cantidad sobre la calidad pero despues mientras la lucha colocarian un cabayo de Troya que se infiltraría poco a poco en la infraestructura de su objetivo. No les importaba demasiado el tiempo que les llevase pero al final ellos harian un movimiento desde dentro y despues lanzarían un ataque masivo

La siguiente aldea era la de Mizu no Kuni que era Kiri y sus estrategias eran bastante básicas: tácticas del terror. Ellos empleaban una versión completamente brutal y despiadada de la versión de la guerra de guerrillas solo que tratando de hacer los escenarios de la manera mas macabra posible. Luego apoyándose en el miedo usarían tácticas de avanzada para colarse en medio de momentos de dificultad y sembrar el caos y la muerte por la zona afectada

Suna era simple y sencilla y se trataba mas de nada de una guerra de desgaste, viendo como vivian en un desierto empleaban la defensa natural que este les proporcionaba una ventaja defensiva y luego se dedicaban a realizar tácticas de veneno en todas las formas posibles

Como colofón final estaba Kumo. Su estrategia era despiadada aunque el se dio cuenta cuando vio un pequeño dato de algo que era aterrador. Kumo empleaba dos tipos de estrategias según sus objetivos

En caso de querer ganar usaban tácticas que destruyeran todo a su paso pero si se trataba de ganar algo mandaban un primer grupo y si este por una casualidad fallaba ellos retrocedían simplemente y esperaban, dejaban pasar el tiempo, dejaban a su presa volverse mas fuerte y finalmente ellos bombardeaban en un sentido figurado enviando una pequeña unidad de elite que hiciera ver como una distracción mientras que al mismo tiempo otra unidad cumplia con su objetivo. Naruto no sabia porque pero algo le olia a chamusquina

Ironicamente en ese momento recibió un mensaje de que el Sandaime Hokage quería hablar con el acerca de algo importante

´´Tsk típico de jiji me pregunto porque querra verme no es que recuerdo haber hecho nada que pueda haber llamado su atención``

Obviamente Naruto sabia que había muchas cosas serias e importantes que hacer. Una de ellas era que si por alguna casualidad el quedaba un tanto atascado o por el estilo el debía en realidad hacer todo lo posible por salir de semejante situación pero el problema es que el no recordaba haciendo nada que pudiera molestar a su abuelo por lo que tendría que hacer una lista lo mas rápido posible de sus coartadas antes de que su abuelo pudiera montarla en su contra

Mientras que Naruto estaba como un poyo sin cabeza Kurama no podía dejar de reir por lo que estaba pasando a decir verdad ya que le hacia mucha gracia ver al niño tan nervioso aunque el tampoco es que recordara que Naruto hiciera nada malo a decir verdad por lo que no podía entender porque el niño tenia que ser llamado por su figura de abuelo

* * *

 **-Torre Hokage-**

Hiruzen Sarutobi era un viejo hombre de guerra y veterano de grandes habilidades pero el dia de hoy habían pasado por un pequeño problema que el quería solucionado lo antes posible. Este problema no era otro que la llegada inminente del Kazekage. No por nada pero resultaba que el hombre era conocido por muchos como un hombre cruel y despiadado

Se decía que era el único hombre en haber conseguido llegar al nivel del Sandaime Kazekage solo que en su caso usaba polvo de oro. Ahora el tenia una razón muy seria e importante para estar aquí y ese motivo no era otro que discutir unos nuevos acuerdos para su alianza algo que de por si podía llegar a ser bueno y trater algo de paz mas merecida ya que despues de todo el sabia muy bien que las cosas por Suna no estaban nada bien

El clan Shirogane estaba causando grandes problemas y por si fuera poco el estúpido Daimyo estaba causando problemas. Se le hacia difícil entender al hombre porque resultaba que los Daimyos no podían llegar a ser mas competentes y en el fondo el estaba mas que contento y satisfecho con su Daimyo por ser tan jodidamente hábil en la dirección de la nación

Ahora el había mandado llamar a Naruto con su mensaje por sello porque el sabia que Naruto quería un dia ser Hokage, no tenia nada en contra de ello pero si Naruto quería ser Hokage tendría que aprender adecuadamente a como dirigir una aldea ninja y la mejor manera de aprender es por ver como dos lideres de aldea trabajaban y de ahí que el estuviera llamando a el por lo que así aprenderá mas o menos

Sin embargo algo lo tenia muy inquieto últimamente. Aun recordaba demasiado en serio el asunto con el clan Hyuga y estaba mas que dispuesto a creerse que Kumo no se había olvidado. Además el sabia muy bien que el Raikage no era un hombre de perdonar lo que el pensaba que eran graves faltas como fue la perdida de uno de sus ninjas así como la perdida considerable de poder. Por dios solo podía esperar encontrar un sustituto adecuado

´´Yo abuelo``

Hiruzen solo podía sonreir cuando Naruto apareció de la nada. Oh como amaba a su nieto en el uso de esas técnicas. El niño había aprendido a utilizar genjutsu pero por desgracia no podía emplear genjutsus normales lo cual lo obligaba a recurrir a lo que algunos describirían como genjutsus típicos de un ninja de elite

No podía quejarse ya que debido a las inmensas reservas de chakra de Naruto aunque el tenia un control mas que aceptable el solo podía emplear genjutsus en base a la alteración de la percepción física y así como genjutsus en base a la distorsion del espectro óptico. Mientras Naruto avanzaba tranquilamente el solo podía pensar en el joven que se estaba convirtiendo

El solo podría imaginarse la cara de los imbéciles del consejo si se enteraban del avance tan satisfactorio que había hecho Naruto gracias a su entrenamiento y curiosamente todo se le debía al Kyubi no Yoko. Por esto el solo podía temblar y se preguntaba cuando el alcance total de Naruto estará completamente disponible ya que el solo podía especular en base a su fuerza

´´Naruto toma asiento que hay que hablar de algo muy interesante``

Naruto escucho a su abuelo y le hizo caso. El no necesitaba escuchar dos veces cuando el viejo hombre le hablaba despues de todo ya que siempre que su figura de abuelo decía que algo era increíblemente interesante entonces normalmente era así por lo que de ahí que ahora el siempre trataba de prestar atención

´´Dentro de unos días vendrá alguien a Konoha. Ese alguien es el Kazekage y me gustaría que estuvieras en la reunión y escuchar atentamente todo lo que pasa para que veas como dos ninjas kage trabajan en realidad``. Naruto estaba mirando un tanto interesado. No era necesario ser un mago para saber que el niño ya estaba conectando puntos. Eso le encantaba del niño a decir verdad ya que resulta que no siempre uno podía ver a una mente tan joven trabajar de semejante manera

´´Quiero que aprecies toda la reunión y todos los puntos posibles y que te mantengas lo mas lejos de ser visible posible``. Naruto asintió esto se hacia cada vez mas divertido para el porque se suponía que tenia que esconderse de un ninja de nivel Kage nada de lo cual era fácil y sencillo

´´Pero ante todo quiero que controles tu temperamento. Es muy poco lo que sabes de Suna pero he de advertirte que los ninjas de Suna tienden a ser gente aspera con poca o ninguna paciencia con la gente que les falta al respeto. Para ellos el tiempo es muy valioso y viniendo de que tienen una situación tan extrema en su país lo hace mas comprensible ¿entendido?``

Naruto miro el semblante serio de su figura de abuelo y podía decir con suma facilidad que el hombre no estaba mientiendo ni decir nada por el estilo. Uno podría llegar a creerse que esta no era forma de tratar a un niño pero Hiruzen sabia que Naruto era mucho mas de lo que podía parecer asique el tenia mas que claro que tenia que hacer esto de esta forma

´´No te preocupes jiji sabes que siempre voy a hacer lo que tengo que hacer. Además ¿engañar a un ninja de nivel Kage? Eso hace que todo valga la pena será una forma excelente para saber como mi nivel de genjutsu es en realidad por lo que no te preocupes jiji no va a pasar nada malo``

Naruto se miraba como alguien plenamente divertido y que estaba a punto de gastar la broma definitiva. Era algo que el propio Hiruzen conocía muy bien ya que despues de todo el había enseñado muy buien a Kushina y todavía recordaba cuando ella decidia hacer algunas de sus comprobaciones de habilidad

El sandaime ver al niño estar en realidad tan entretenido le hizo sin embargo hacerse varias preguntas ¿seria este niño despues de su encuentro con la verdadera vida ninja un personaje tan animado y encantador? El sabia que mucha gente cambiaba despues de su primer encuetro con la crueldad de la vida ninja y no deseaba que su hijo tuviera eso en su contra mucho menos el pobre Naruto ya que despues de todo el niño se merecía un poco de tranquilidad

Cuando Naruto además tenia aquella sonrisa suya le recordaba demasiado a esa joven Kushina. Su comienzo con Kushina no fue muy agradable (y de hecho el fue objetivo de varias bromas de la niña en cuestión) pero eso no quito el profundo amor que sintió por ella y ver a su hijo crecer en su lugar era desgarrador. Deberian ser su madre y padre los que estuvieran aquí no el

* * *

 **-Sunagakure no Sato-**

Suna era considerada la aldea ninja de las cinco grandes la mas débil. Sin contar con el factor que rara vez hacían ataques y que preferían hacer tácticas defensivas en vez de ponerse a luchar muchas personas habían llegado a pensar que en realidad solo seria cuestión de tiempo antes de que se redujeran al polvo tal y como habían sido en la opinión de muchos

Lo que no mucha gente podía entender es que la capacidad de combate de Suna era lo bastante alta como para incluso en un estado debilitada como el actual ellos fueran mas que capaces de hacer daño a todas y cada una de las aldeas menores. Solo Ame podía suponer un riesgo y en su momento Uzu. Solo de pensar en la nación de las mareas Danzantes los llenaba de ira y rabia así como temor

Al igual que en Kiri, Kumo e Iwa en Suna los Uzumaki eran el equivalente de los demonios y de los hombres del saco. Normalmente uno podría llegar a pensar que esto era exagerado pero el kazekage actual no pensaba de esa manera. Rasa no Sabaku era un hombre que podía ser muchas cosas pero si el era algo es que el tenia mas que claro el potencial y las capacidades mas que únicas de los ninjas de el clan Uzumaki

El todavía recordaba con temor a Kushina Uzumaki. Ella detuvo un intento de invasión de Kaze por parte de ninjas de Iwa, cerca de mil hombres. Aquella escena todavía plagaba su mente, todavía perseguía cada momento de su vida. El recordatorio de cómo una mujer por si misma prácticamente diezmo y aniquilo a esas fuerzas de Iwa. Francamente el solo podía rezar que nunca mas naciera alguien así

´´Tsk``

Mientras tanto el miro una imagen de cada uno de sus hijos. Gaara, Kankurou y Temari. Aunque no lo demostrara los tres eran su orgullo y su disfrute aunque por desgracia el tendía que admitir que con Gaara la había cagado a lo grande por lo que el sabia que tenia que andarse con mucho cuidado con el niño que era en realidad la mayor esperanza del pueblo

Cuanto mas miraba las imágenes de sus hijos mas veía el potencial de los tres. Baki había tomado a su hija Temari bajo su la con la intención de convertirla en la mayor y mas destructiva fuerza de usuarios de viento de Suna, ella parecía tener el talento para llegar a dicha posicion y el sabia que no tardaría en alcanzarla pero también era plenamente consciente de que su linda hija tenia ciertos problemas con el (quizás el aparentar ser un padre frio no fue buena idea)

Kankurou por otro lado fue acogido por Chiyo una de los dos ancianos honorables de Suna. Ell estaba haciendo de su hijo un verdadero maestro del arte de los titiriteros pero su hijo tenia demasiado ego, le faltaba frialdad y capacidad de calculo, carecia de la mente estraegica

Y luego estaba Gaara, el podía decir francamente que la había cagado a lo grande con Gaara, no solo había hecho de su vida un infierno sino que no se atrevía a tratar de remediarlo. De todos sus hijos Gaara tenia el mayor potencial de todos

Habia nacido con la línea de sangre del clan Sabaku el Jiton (magnetismo) y además era el jinchuriki del Ichibi. Todo eso combinado lo convertía en el ninja perfecto. Pero el sello no era francamente uno adecuado para su uso y esto había llevado a que Gaara tuviera problemas de control. Francamente el Kazekage se planteaba que hacer y por si todo no fuera lo bastante malo el condenado Daimyo estaba seguro de que podía recortar mas dinero del financiamiento de la aldea. Hay veces a decir verdad que solo podía envidiar a Konoha

Pensando en Konoha el todavía recordaba que iba a ir allí a discutir con el Sandaime Hokage cualquier posibilidad de ayuda financiea. A los ancianos no les había gustado la idea pero al Kazekage le pareció ser la mejor oportunidad para salvar el pueblo ya que despues de todo el Sandaime era un hombre justo y poderoso

Era en momentos como este que le gustaia tener un Daimyo como el que tenia Hi no Kuni en vez de un pomposo de mierda que pensaba por encima de cada persona que estaba cerca de el. Sin embargo el sabia de la propia oscuridad de Konoha que tenia la forma de Danzo y de Orochimaru. Le gustase admitirlo o no las cosas no pintaban nada bien y tenia que hacer lo que fuera necesario para mantener a salvo su familia sin importar nada de nada las consecuencias de estas acciones

´´Baki traeme a Temari tengo algo muy serio a discutir con ella``. De las sombras de la habitación Baki un hombre con el rostro por la mitad oculto con un velo apareció. Baki era uno de los ninjas de elite de Suna siendo comparado con el temible Kakashi Hatake. Era conocido como el Kaze no Yaiba debido a su uso increíble del elemento futon

El hombre desapareció para volver unos pocos minutos despues con una niña de por lo menos once años. La niña llevaba un abanico de guerra de Suna del tipo tres soles con además forja de metal de chakra, ella era una joven de piel morena con el pelo de color rubio arena y recogido en cuatro coletas

´´¿Ha llamado Kazekage-sama?``. Rasa solo podía gemir por dentro. Pero esto es lo que el había decidido en su dia cuando acepto el puesto como Yondaime Kazekage ya que despues de todo el era responsable de la brutal separación de su familia. Habia cedido al consejo acerca de sellar el Ichibi en Gaara cuando todavía estaba en el vientre materno con la intención de crear una unión aun mas fuerte y poderosa entre ambos: Biju y Jinchuriki

Desde entonces las cosas se habían ido a pique en la familia ya que sin su consentimiento un miembro del consejo se jacto de la actual posicion de Gaara, siendo la gente del mundo tan comprensiva como lo eran ellos convirtieron a Gaara en el paria social que finalmente lo llevo a donde estaba actualmente y el no tenia ni idea de cómo solucionarlo por supuesto ya que resultaba que si trataba de hacerlo de cualquier manera el propio consejo se le lanzaba encima suya

En sus mentes ellos no tenian culpa alguna de que el chico tuviera una mala vida, el era solo un arma de destrucción masiva. Temari al haber estado cerca de su madre, al haber crecido en lo que fue la familia amorosa y haber estado con ambos de los padres en su mejor momento vio como un insulto a la mameria de su madre las acciones de Rasa algo que ella no tenia ningun problema en recordarle por cualquiera y todos los medios

No importaba cuanto a Rasa le pesara el alma sin embargo en este momento ya que el tenia una importante misión que tenia que ser tomada de inmediato: ´´Gracias por venir Temari y por favor toma asiento``

Rasa vio como con retinencia su hija se sentaba en frente suya y le partió el corazón como un padre ver la brecha que había entre el y su hija y no saber que hacer para repararla se lo estaba comiendo por dentro de formas inimaginables por lo que solo se coloco delante de ella y empezó a fingir que pasaba por diferentes de sus informas de habilidades (el ya se los sabia de memoria y tenia que decidir que su hija seria en el futuro un gran monstruo de habilidades)

´´Hay una razón muy seria por la que te he llamado mi hija``

Temari miraba confundida cuando se dio cuenta de que Rasa se había referido a ella como hija ya que despues de todo el nunca había sido tan ambale con nadie. Ella juro ver una pequeña parte de el estar sonriendo y pensando en lo difícil que tenia que ser en realidad para el tratar de mostrarse normal por lo que decidió que lo mejor era callarse y observar atentamente

´´Dentro de un tiempo voy a partir a Konoha y precesito de tu ayuda``. Temari estaba mirando con los ojos aun mas abiertos a su padre porque a decir verdad no se esperaba para nada este tipo de comportamiento para el

´´Mi razón de llamarte es ante todo para que vengas conmigo y antes de que te pongas a protestar debes tener en cuenta de que tienes que aprender de manera lo mas rápida posible todo acerca de las costumbres del clan Sabaku así como ver las tradiciones de Konoha. Solo dios sabe en realidad todas las coasas que podrían llegar a pasar si uno no tomar su trabajo completamente en serio. Por ejemplo tenemos a Kankurou el es un hombre al que le gustan los productos de mujeres y por otro lado tenemos un asesino de masas. Como podras ver eso solo me ha dejado contigo como la opción de llevarte conmigo para dar el verdadero ejemplo de lo que son nuestros ninjas``

Cuando Rasa termino de hablar se podía decir que Temari estaba totalmente sin palabras. No por nada sino porque ella jamás se espero este comportamiento de su padre. Teniendo en cuenta con lo frio e insensible que normalmente tendía a ser con ella y sus hermanos ella había temido esto por supuesto

´´¿Se espera algo en especial de Konoha?``

Ella no era ilusa y sabia que su padre también querria que viniera por algún otro motivo de fran importancia como ella sabia que el hombre en cuestión jamás dejaría por nada en el mundo que todo fuera simplemente de su control

´´Temari se que puedo no ser el mejor padre del mundo pero creeme cuando te digo que mis acciones siempre piensan en vuestro beneficio futuro. El sandaime Hokage es llamado el señor Profesor no solo por haber dominado todos y cada uno de los jutsus de Konoha. Sino que además el es uno de los hombres mas astutos del mundo con diversas saluidas perfectamente planificadas si con ello el ve una posile encerrona. El querra a alguien valioso también estudiando la escena en la que nos vamos a encontrar. Llamalo instinto``

Ahora ella quería saber mas. Maldijo a su padre por conocerla tan bien ya que si ella era algo es curiosa por su Naturaleza por lo que obviamente ella querria conocer a ese ojito derecho de Hiruzen y saber quien tenia mayor potencial de los dos. Cuando pasaron algunos minutos de toda esta situación ella levanto la cabeza para mirar a Rasa

´´Esta bien voy a ir pero espero que a mi regreso nadie haya tratado de hacer daño a Gaara``. Temari era increíblemente sobreprotectora de Gaara, podía ser porque era lo ultimo que le quedaba de su amada madre o era quizás porque ella no podría soportar hacerle daño a alguien inocente pero ella sabia que Gaara, a menos que alguien consiguiera tener un golpe directo en el entonces el no cambiaria su forma de ser algo que por supuesto ella quería que fuera hecho lo antes posible

´´Tienes mi palabra Temari, nadie hara daño a tus hermanos mientras que estemos fuera y despues de este viaje hare lo que pueda por ayudar a Gaara``

Ese fue el momento en que Temari se quedo sin palabras por las acciones de su padre. Ella siempre lo vio como demasiado frio e indiferente y acababa de hacer una promesa de ayudarlo de cualquier método posible. Le costaba admitirlo a decir verdad pero ella sabia que cuando su padre decidia hacer algo el lo hacia. Tambien sabia que nadie seria tan tonto como para hacer frente a Gaara mientras que el no estuviera aquí ya que despues de todo el era el jinchuriki de Suna y solo el tenia la capacidad de poder combatir contra el

´´Partimos mañana por favor preparate para una buena movida hija mia y por lo que mas quieras no dejes que las palabras de los ninjas de Konoha te saquen de quicio. Por lo que el propio Hiruzen parece que algunos de sus ninjas (los de origen civil) se siente muy envalentonados con su poder adquirido como ninjas``

Temari miro a su padre con curiosidad antes de que se marcho de el despacho. Solo podía preguntarse si había alguien que valdría verdaderamente la pena de conocer allí. Siempre se preguntaba como era la mas poderosas de las grandes aldeas ninja y ella en realidad solo podía esperar que no la decepcionara como muchas otras cosas lo habían hecho (la pobre no sabia lo que se acercaba a su vida)

Mientras tanto en su despacho el kazekage sabia que se avecinaba una tormenta de arena, solo podía esperar que fuera lo que fuera que se acercaba a ellos no hiciera ningun daño a su hija ni a sus hijos o de lo contrario el recordaría al mundo que el poder de Suna era uno que no se media solo en las capacidades agresivas y en el musculo sino en la astucia y en la inteligencia

* * *

 **-Konoha: Varios Dias Mas Tarde-**

´´Asique ya están aquí mm``

Hiruzen estaba en ese momento sentado en su oficina esperando tranquilamente la llegada del Yondaime Kazekage. A decir verdad había estado leyendo un informe de Jiraiya verdaderamente preocupante que indicaba que un grupo de ninjas de Kumo había sido detectado en Hi no Kuni pero que por desgracia no había podido eliminarlo

Desde el anterior incidente los ninjas de Konoha no eran bien recibidos en Kaminari y los ninjas de Kumo en Hi. Su presencia en Hi podía implicar algo malo pero el no pensaba que los ninjas de Kumo fueran a ser tan estúpidos como para realizar un ataque mientras que estaba en la misma aldea un Kage extranjero (a decir verdad ¿Quién seria tan idiota como para atacar una aldea cuando hay dos Kages junto con sus escoltas personales que suelen ser la elite de la elite?)

´´Naruto-kun creo que va siendo hora. Vamos a ver que tal le va a tu capacidad de genjutsu contra alguien como el Yondaime Kazekage``

Naruto sonrio y se coloco en la esquina de la habitación a la derecha del anciano. Una vez hecho esto hizo un solo sello de mano y como si fueran uno las sombras empezaron a cubrirlo por todas partes antes de que solo quedo una silueta oscura que se adapto al entorno a su alrededor. Fue curiosamente en ese momento que el Kazekage llego al despacho acompañado con tres ninjas veteranos y la que parecía ser una niña. Parecía que al igual que el el hombre quería mostrar a un niño cercano a el la política del mundo ninja

´´Bienvenido Rasa espero que podamos tener una conversación fructífera``

Rasa estaba sonriendo. Este era el hombre que muchos temian por haber llegado a decirse lo implacable que era pero ante el en estos momentos era mas bien un hombre paciente y un abuelo. Tenia que admitir que la capacidad del sandaime de actuar de dichas formas solo podía hacer el hombre se cuestionara como es que los demás Kages no se daban cuenta en realidad de lo hábil y gran político que era este anciano

Por otro lado Temari observaba toda la situación con gran curiosidad, no era normal ver a su padre sonreir de esa manera y verlo tratarse de esta manera con el Sandaime Hokage que era conocido por ser el ninja vivo mas fuerte pues la hizo sentirse de lo mas curiosa

´´Debo agradecerle a usted que me haya permitido llegar tan temprano Hokage-sama. No quiero parecer un tanto inadecuado pero es obvio que usted tendría una vida un tanto complicada y debe ser algo mas que significativo el reunirse conmigo a pesar de todo``

Rasa estaba contento hasta que un momento depues se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba escondido el joven Naruto. Rasa no sabia que era lo que se escondia ahí pero si sabia que era increíblemente hábil ya que sus guardias no habían sido capaces de detectarlo, diablos el no lo había detectado hasta que se había centrado un poco mas

´´Pero ¿podemos por favor tener una charla civilizada? No es necesario que el guardian o quien sea que esta a tu lado se mantenga en las sombras. No tengo intención alguna de hacerte daño despues de todo``

Todo el mundo tenia en la habitación los ojos abiertos como platos ya que no podían creerse lo que oian (en el caso de los ninjas de Suina era porque no lo habían percibido y en el caso de los ninjas de Konoha es porque una vez mas la reputación de Rasa parecía hacer honor a su nombre). Ante la visión de todos apareció Naruto desvaneciendo las sombras que lo habían rodeado para hacerlo invisible de toda la visión. Sin embargo esto no evitaba que el chico se preguntara exactamente que es lo que había pasado ya que sabia que su genjutsu era a prueba de fallos

´´Muchacho si te estas preguntando que es lo que pasa ten en cuenta varios detalles de suma importancia: El primero soy el Kazekage y el segundo que poseo el Jinton. Localizar el campo Magnetico de alguien es nada mas que un juego para alguien como yo``

Naruto estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos sin poder creerse lo que estaba escuchando ¿habia sido pillado por el campo magnetico? Jamas en su vida se le había ocurrido pensar en algo así. **Su Hogo Kage (protección de las sombras)** era una técnica de genjutsu que empleaba su amplio dominio y uso de las ilusiones para conjurar las sombras de un lugar y de esta forma hacer posible a su usuario volverse uno con ellas y esconderse perfectamente de cualquier posible visión

´´Asique esto es lo que implica ser Kage ehh``. Todo el mundo que conocía a Naruto lo estaba mirando divertido mientras se preguntaban exactamente que es lo que estaba pasando en realidad por parte de los que eran extranjeros, Temari no pudo evitar soltar un sonido de burla antes sus palabras (graso error)

´´¿Tienes algún problema niña?``. Naruto miro a Temari con intensidad pero ella estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que la gente la mire de manera desagradable por lo que simplemente miro de vuelta a Naruto como si nada

´´Es obvio que no debes saber mucho. Una ilusión tan simple y sencilla no seria capaz de engañar a un Kage``. Temari hablo en un tono de burla esperando molestar a el joven que tenia delante suya, eso haría que fuera mas fácil llevarle la contraria

´´Bueno solo somos niños, aprendemos de nuestros errores, lo que si que a quedado claro es que ni tu ni los guardias que lo acompañaban tenien ni idea de mi existencia baka``. Naruto contesto rápidamente a la chica que se quedo con la boca apretada de manera un tanto dura mientras miraba a Naruto como si quisiera convertirlo en algún tipo de pasta o de cortarlo en muchos trocitos. Mientras tanto ambos Kages miraban con interés el comportamiento de ambos niños

´´Bueno si pero tu eres aun mas baka por intentar engañar a un Kage. Se nota que no sabes mucho acerca de ser un ninja``. Todos ahora miraban intensamente animados por la escena que ocurria delante suya en especial ambos Kages

´´Si si tu puedes decirte todo lo que quieras decirte para no sentirte mal pero la cruda realidad es que tu no sabias que estaba allí. Eres peor que yo y solo te cuesta admitirlo. No te preocpes chica siempre hay alguien mejor que tu``. Naruto se miraba con una sonrisa victoriosa cuando consiguió el ultimo golpe verbal y la cosa se podía ver que estaba a punto de escalar aun mas hasta que

´´Naruto/Temari silencio``

Ambos Kages decidieron dejar de divertirse a costa de los niños y pensaron que lo mejor era detenerlos de inmediato antes de que hicieran cualquier estupidez como lanzarse los unos contra los otros

Ambos niños se abrazaron a si mismos y empezaron a mirarse mientras relámpagos salian de sus ojos. Los guardias ANBU de Konoha estaban muy divertidos con la escena y se preguntaban cuando volverían a ser testigos de algo como esto ya que no por nada pero ver a su mayor y mas temible enemigo ser en una pelea verbal con alguien era algo increíblemente difícil

´´Naruto ¿Por qué no acompañas a Temari por el pueblo?``. Naruto miro como sino entendiera nada, despues de todo se suponía que ellos estaban aqui para observar y aprender como trabajaban los Kages

´´Si se lo que te dije pero en este momento creo que lo mejor seria que hubiera un poco de entretenimiento entre tu y la señorita Temari, acabais despues de todo tener una impresionante conversación y creo que la señorita tendría bien el aprender un poco mas de este pueblo ya que obviamente ella mira todo muy curiosa``. Naruto al final supo que no tenia sentido discutir con su abuelo y acepto sus palabras. La niña solo miro a su padre que estaba mirándola divertido y decidió seguir al otro chico. Cuando ambos desaparecieron de la sala los dos adultos solo podían mirarse muy divertidos por la escena que acababa de tener lugar

´´Juro que estos niños no son mas que una fuente de diversión para mi mas que saludable``. Hiruzen miraba muy entretenido y solo podía imaginarse las reacciones de otros

´´Tengo que admitir que me sorprende la habilidad de ese joven. Una ilusión así no creo que sea algo muy utilizado ¿Cómo se llama el joven?``

Rasa estaba muy curioso por varios aspectos: El primero de todos era la ilusión ya que despues de todo se trataba de un engaño que había funcionado con sus hombres y por otro lado se preguntaba que tenia el niño de especial para llamar la atención del Sandaime Hokage y traerlo a esta reunión

´´Ohh joven Naruto es un joven prodigiosos. Creo qe puedo decir sin miedo alguno que estamos ante posiblemente el levantamiento de nuestro mayor ninja hasta la fecha. Solo espero que nada le impida cumplir con su máximo potencial``

Obviamente el Sandaime sabia que había gente que iba detrás del niño. El podía entenderlo, era lógico que el niño fuera un objetivo en una sociedad como Konoha que por desgracia mantenía demasiados poderes políticos en funcionamiento, si había algo bueno de el es que no dejaba títere con cabeza y el se encargaba absolutamente de deshacerse de todos aquellos que se podían convertir en una amenaza para su pueblo y para su aldea. Mientras pensaba en esto se dio cuenta sin embargo que el viejo no le había dado toda la información del niño

´´Y en cuanto a su apellido es Uzumaki``

Cuando Hiruzen dijo el apellido de Naruto la cara de Rasa se volvió completamente palida por lo que esto implicaba. Asique al final si que hubo un descendiente de Kushina. No sabia si esto era bueno o si era algo malo ya que a decir verdad el no sabia como taomarse esto en realidad aunque lo que tenia mas que claro es que si Hiruzen conseguía mantener esto mas en las sombras era obvio que entonces el niño podría llegar a crecer tan fuerte como debía

Solo podía rezar que su hija no se pusiera en el lado malo del Uzumaki un imposible algo qu el tenia mas que claro pero que era lo único que podía en realidad rezar ya que despues de todo su hija era una joven erca y sabia muy bien que en el momento que esos dos desaparecieran de su vista entonces entablarían un combate aunque no sea verbal de cualquiera de las maneras posibles

Solo podía preguntarse lo que haría su hija cuando conociera a un niño que le gustase ya que si se parecía en algo a su difunta madre entonces el pobre hombre en cuestión seria de sufrir el peor de los destinos (por alguna razón Naruto sintió como si alguien estuviera andando en su tumba)

´´Es muy interesante, me pregunto si llegara tan fuerte como su madre o si la superara``. Rasa a decir verdad dijo esto en voz alta y fue sorprendido con la risa de Sarutobi. No era un extraño que el anciano Hokage era un líder militar mas que capaz pero se decía que el mayor apoyo a sus tropas era que el los trataba como su propia familia

´´Naru es un joven talentoso Kazekage-sama y te puedo decir que el va a llegar mas lejos de lo que su propia madre (e incluso su padre) jamás podrían llegar a imaginar``

Obviamente Rasa se quedo mirando por unos momentos a Hiruzen y supo que no había mentira en sus palabras lo cual le hizo cuestionarse inmediatamente como era posible que Konoha tuviera la suerte con todos los increíbles ninjas que eran mas que capaces de hacer todo esto y al mismo tiempo dejar en tan buena posicion a la aldea, una parte infantil de el quería decir que no era justo pero la verdad es que el mundo ninja no era un mundo justo por lo que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerse lo mas callado posible

´´Hiruzen sabes porque estoy aquí y no quiero perder el tiempo asique lo voy a decir sin rodeos: Necesito tu ayuda. Sin la ayuda de Konoha temo por los caminos que Suna debería tomar para sobrevivir y por desgracia no ayuda nada de nada todo el resentimiento que algunos de mis veteranos tienen en su sangre``

Obviamente Rasa sabia muy bien de lo que hablaba. No era ningun secreto que Konoha y Suna siempre habían competido por los recursos y por muchas cosas. Si Suna y Konoha no se apoyaban entre si lo mas probable es que una de las dos grandes aldeas ninja desapareciera sin ningun remedio algo que no estaban ninguno de los dos con la intención de permitir semejante cosa

´´Rasa, hay poco de lo que puedo hacer. O al menos ese soy yo. Por otro lado señor Takeda era mas que capaz de tener una charla con vuestro señor Daimyo y tal vez mostrarle el error de sus caminos pero por cualquier otra cosa lo único que puedo hacer es reenviar algunas misiones a Suna así como realizar operaciones conjuntas para ganar mas apoyo financiero``

El Kazekage miro con sorpresa al anciano Hokage y no tenia palabras para indicar lo alegre que estaba en realidad de todo esto ya que el sabia que era el camino adecuado para poder recuperar a Suna en su mejor momento asique simplemente hizo un cabeceo afirmando que aceptaba lo que este le decía. Sin embargo Rasa sabia que era ahora su obligación devolverle sus gracias

´´Hokage-dono, hipotéticamente hablando si un nuevo pueblo menor surgiera uno recomendaría estar en aviso y con las guardias elevadas. Si ademnas dicho pueblo hipotético estuviera asociado con uno de los mayores criminales del mundo ninja yo sinceramente tendría mis ojos muy abierto``

Hiruzen miro por un momento a Rasa antes de asentir contento. El podía entender esto mejor ahora de lo que antes podía. Lo que Rasa le acababa de decir era francamente una mina de oro de informcion aunque no lo pareciera ya que despues de todo Jiraiya había perdido el rastro de Orochimaru tras salir del Akatsuki por lo que ahora solamente tendrían que hacer un recuento de las nuevas aldeas ninja y ver cual de ellas se encajaba mas con el modo de vida de Orochimaru

´´Si esta información hipotética que ha llegado misteriosamente a mi fuera fructífera quizás Konoha podría buscar diferentes formas de apoyarnos al mismo tiempo que buscaría una forma de ayudar aun mas a Suna``. Fue la respuesta de Hiruzen lo que hizo al Kazekage darse cuenta de que estaba en una buena posicion ahora y que esto le podría venir de perlas en el futuro. Ambos hombres seguían conversando de diferentes temas hipotéticos como la reciente actividad de Iwa que llevo a los dos hombres darse mas cuenta de las necesidades y el apoyo entre ambos hasta que salió un tema muy determinado

´´Hokage-dono, esto ya no es un caso hipotético. Se trata de una realidad. No se si sois consciente de que mi hijo Gaara es el jinchuriki del Ichibi. Por desgracia su sello es de lejos el mas débil de la historia, no creo que haya mucha cosa que beneficie a mi hijo. Necesito su ayuda para poder arreglar este problema antes de que se convierta en algo excesivamente serio y que nos afecte negativamente tanto a mi pueblo como a mi familia``. Hiruzen prácticamente podía ver la urgencia en el rostro de Rasa, eso era normal ya que despues de todo se trataba de su hijo y al saber que su hijo estaba pasándolo mal seguramente era para el líder de Suna un motivo mas que suficiente

* * *

 **-Calles de Konoha-**

Naruto y Temari andaban tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha mientras se mantenían en silencio. No era en realidad una cosa muy importante a tener en cuenta ya que ambos trataban de evitar mirarse entre si. Cuando muchos de los ciudadanos los veian algunos llegaron a comentar en lo herma de una pareja que parecían ya que incluso algunos decían que parecían mas bien un futuro matrimonio o algo por el estilo

´´Mmmmm hey que te parece si te invito a un helado. Ya sabes como un acuerdo de amistad``

Temari fue sorprendida por el comentario de Naruto y cuando lo miro a los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo sincero cien por cien algo que a decir verdad le encanto, la gente rara vez la trataba como hasta ahora el la había tratado (es decir con ciertos tonos de comentarios sarcásticos) y pensó que no seria mala idea de ver que mas este joven podía hacer. Se acercaron a una heladería que servia bolas de helado en vidrios con sellos de frio para mantenerlos frios. Temari por desgracia jamás se había podido permitir un helado antes (nacer en el desierto hace muy difícil esto) por lo que Naruto pidió por ella

Decir que Temari estaba comiendo su helado era quedarse corto. Se podía ver como al principio la chica tenia que saborearlo lentamente pero poco a poco ella se dejo guiar mas por la frescura del helado. Un helado hecho de una mezcla de piña y uva mientras que en de Naruto era de vainilla y chocolate

´´Tengo que admitir que envidio un poco Konoha por semejante lugar. Creo que si Suna tratara de hacer un sitio como este el puesto en cuestión se convertiría en uno de los lugares mas frecuentados``. Naruto miro divertido a Temari y tenia que admitir que la chica en cuestión era magnifica como persona

Solo habían pasado unas horas ero Naruto podía ver en la chica muchas cosas buenas (salvo por su clara forma tajante de opinar las cosas) obviamente cuando Naruto salía de la heladería pago todo como un caballero (algo que ella pareció disfrutar de recordarle que tenia que hacer) y decidió que debía llevarla a disfrutar de un buen lugar. De ahí que ahora estaban en ls cabezas de los Hokages

´´Cuando me contaron de pequeña la historia de esculpir las cabezas de los Hokages yo pensé que era una tradición estúpida pero despues de ver todo esto ahora puedo entender mejor todo esto. No se trata de una solamente razón para recordar a sus Hokages sino que además os recuerda que ellos siempre os vigilan y cuidan ¿No?``. Una vez mas Naruto fue sorprendido por las palabras de Temari

Era cierto que normalmente cualquier extranjero solo pensaba que lo de las cabezas de los Hokages era mas bien algo así como un poco de ego (sobre todo para el Hokage. En serio creo que todo el mundo quería ser Hokage para que vieran su cabeza nada mas despertar) pero la verdadera razón ella la había descubierto. Los Hokage eran un recordatorio a todo el mundo en la aldea de la idea del máximo sacrificio. Cada uno de ellos habían tomado acciones y decisiones que afectarían al mundo entero sin importar cuan costosas fueran esas decisiones para ellos. Temari podía decir que sentía un poco de envidia hacia los Hokages ya que incluso entre sus enemigos ran respetados salvo por los malos perdedores de Iwa y de Kumo

´´¿Y por que no me dices nada de Suna? Estoy seguro de que es un gran lugar``. Temari se quedo mirando por un momento al chico. No por nada en especial pero porque ella se había sorprendido de sus palabras. Dentro de las grandes naciones ninja se consideraba tanto a Suna como a Iwa las menos avanzadas tecnológicamente. No solo eso sino que además se pensaba que Suna Ninjas eran unos desalmados y cobardes por su uso del veneno o por sus ataques furtivos. Naruto pareció ver lo que se cocinaba en la cabeza de Temari y pensó que lo mejor era callarlo antes de que nada malo saliera de ahí

´´Mira puedo entender que dudes de mi. Yo soy de Konoha despues de todo. Y puedo ver que no confies en mi debido a que Suna y Konoha no siempre se han llevado bien asique dejame aclararte que yo no vivo en el pasado. El pasado es eso, un suceso anterior que ha implicado repercusiones. Puedo ver que no te guste hablar de una aldea ninja a la que encima perteneces pero creo que debo explicarme mejor. Y es que no me interesa ni la política ni los ideales de una aldea sino que me interesa saber lo que es la vida allí. Para nosotros los ninjas la aldeas son nuestros hogares, son nuestro único puerto seguro y encaso de tener necesidad de defenderlos pues ese es nuestro deber. Asique ¿Por qué no me hablas de lo que es vivir allí y yo te hablo de lo que es vivir aquí?``

Naruto le lanzo una de sus sonrisas a la chica que de inmediato se encontró viendo muy entretenida a Naruto ya que podía decir que no era un mal chico (pero ella no iba a dejar que le ganara en ninguna discursion, era el deber sagrado de toda mujer para vencer a un hombre en cualquier tipo de discursion que tuvieran)

´´A decir verdad Naruto no hay mucho que pueda decir én lo que se refiere a crecer en Suna. No se si lo puedes entender pero Suna es una de las cinco grandes aldeas ninja pero por desgracia se nos cataloga hacia abajo por muchos. Para poder demostrar nuestro buen trabajo tenemos que entrenar a niveles inhumanos. Pero eso no es todo, nuestro clima no es el mas adecuado para el crecimiento de nuestro poder económico. Mientras que otros pises tienen recursos insustituibles como el agua y una fuente de alimentos fijos nosotros por desgracia no tenemos esa suerte. Carecemos de altos niveles de agua así como de alimentos por lo que solamente puedo decir que nuestra vida es muy dura``

Temari no podía decirle a este chico que su hermano pequeño era además el jinchuriki de Suna no por nada sino porque ello podría poner en riesgo innecesario a su hermano por las posibles acciones de algunos dfe los ninjas de la aldea. Ella sabia muy bien de la importancia de los jinchuriki en las fuerzas militares y sabia que si se sabia de la existencia de su hermano entonces era mas probable que no solo el consejo de Suna sino también algún idiota de la zona decidiera hacerle daño a su hermano pequeño

´´Veo…a decir verdad puedo entender mejor de lo que parece. Mi maestro siempre dice que la mayoría de las guerras y situaciones violentas son por la falta de recursos y puedo entender perfectamente esto de Suna ya que se trata de un desierto despue de too. Sin embargo no puedo negar que un poco de mi piensa que una colaboración entre Konoha y Suna seria tener una relación mas fructífera de lo que ya tiene ya que al ser un país que tenemos tanto en alimentos que nos sobra podríamos ayudar un poco a Suna``

Temari estaba mirando curiosa a Naruto preguntándose en lo que este estaba pensando hasta que se dio cuenta de lo oscuro que se había vuelto

´´Me temo que esta reunión tendrá que ser aplazada. Ya es muy de noche y no creo que mi padre fuera feliz por mi falta``. Estando Naruto de acuerdo con la chica ambos salieron en dirección a la zona de ocio de Konoha que era donde estaban los hoteles de Konoha

Mientras que caminaban ambos tenian en sus mentes diferentes pensamientos. Temari por un lado se daba cuenta de que el chico de Konoha era algo mas. Ella dedujo que al igual que ella tenia un maestro particular y podía decir que este maestro lo estaba entrenando adecuadamente. No era necesario ser un maestro de las situaciones para ver al joven Uzumaki crecer fuerte, ella ya poia sentirlo

Ella podía decir que el poder el joven Uzumaki que exudaba y emanaba era mas que suficiente para competir con la crueldad de Gaara

Por otro lado Naruto miraba muy curioso a Temari, tenia que admitir que para ser una hija de un Kage ella no era la típica niñ mimada. El se había enterado que era la hija de Rassa cuando sintió su chakra y podía decir que era muy similar al de su padre por lo que dedujo que el kazekage era su padre. Pero mientras que en su padre sintió la sensación de control en ella el sintió poder en forma pura, la capacidad de arrasar todo lo que se pusiera en su camino

Ambos estaban disfrutando de un agradable paseo cuando Naruto de repente agarro a la chica y la hizo perder el equilibrio, ella estaba a punto de regañarlo cuando vio varios Kunai incrustados cerca de donde ella había estado previamente algo que le llamo la atención de manera bastante efectiva ya que no podía imaginarse porque estaban ahí o al menos fue así hasta que cinco ninjas aparecieron. Naruto miro a todos ellos con asco ya que incluso ella reconoció la diadema que llevaban: Eran ninjas de Kumo. Esto era malo

´´Recordad la misión: Eliminar al Uzumaki. La chica Sabaku solo será un beneficio``

Naruto miro a los cinco ninjas con desprecio mas que notable. Era obvio que Kumo estaba aquí por alguna razón y si bien en ocasiones el simplemente los tomaria abajo y ya esta por desgracia el contaba con Temari estar aquí y sabia que solo seria un problema en su camino

Temari estaba temblando porque podía decir que estos ninjas eran en realidad de nivel chunin como minimo. Una parte de ella tenia un fuerte miedo y no sabia que hacer, ella estaba reprendiendo a si misma or sentir miedo ya que se trataba de algo que no debía ser sentido por una Sabaku asique se planteo qe hacer en realidad o al menos la cosa fue así hasta que vio a Naruto hacer un sello de mano, ella no tuvio tiempo de decir nada cuando una copia idéntica de el pareció. Por un momento ella iba a decir que busnshins no iban a servir nada contra ninjas de experiencia, sin embargo se quedo callada cuando el clon se agacho y la recogió. No tuvo tiempo mas que de hacer una cosa

´´¿Qúe..? ¡NO! Sueltame de inmediato! No te puedes quedar aquí tu solo``. Las palabras de Temari por desgracia no llegaron hasta el clon que en un movimiento rápido slio de allí disparado con la voz de Temari apenas ser escuchada. Naruto mientras tanto estaba mirando a los cinco ninjas que lo habían aparenetemente rodeado, tenia que burlarse de ellos por ser tan inútiles a decir verdad pero el sabia muy bien que cualquier acción tomada ahora podría conducir a una batalla. Tenia que esperar el momento adecuado para empezar a golpear en verdad ya que no quería quedar abierto

´´Mierda. Tenemos que acabar con el antes, si llega esa niña a escapar técnicamente tanto Konoha como Suna tendrá una prueba de nuestra presencia y las cosas entonces podrían ponerse complicadas para Kumo``

Como si fuera una señal entonces otros cinco ninjas aparecieron y se lanzaron a la persecución de el clon de Naruto. El normalmente solo los habría interceptado pero su clon se dirigía a un lugar que si verdaderamente estos ninjas de Kumo fueran listos tratarían de evitar por todos los medios ya que ningun ninja de rango medio era en realidad para un kage y mucho menos dos de ellos. Pero claro entonces Konoha no tendría evidencia de lo que aquí pasaba por lo que dejo a los cinco ninjas ir a su perdición

Como si se dieran cuenta de la importancia de la situación uno de los ninjas se lanzo hacia delante para golpear a Naruto

Lo que paso fue que Naruto aprovechando su menor tamaño esquivo el golpe con facilidad para luego golpearlo en el estomago. Como el golpe fue entregado dicho ninja se encontró doblado a causa del dolor y por tanto no pudo evitar el golpe en la cara con un gancho ascendente. Cuando el golpe fue entregado el ninja fue lanzado en el aire y cayo al suelo

Sus cuatro compañeros tras ver esto se lanzaron a por Naruto de manera inmediata solo que sacaron cada uno sus katanas con la intención de cortarlo en diferentes tiras. Aprovechando para atacar desde cuatro puntos diferentes sin embargo cuando sus katanas dieron con el objetivo se encontraron con que cortaron un tronco de árbol lo cual los dejo a todos confundidos antes de que se dieran cuenta por desgracia de las notas explosivas plantadas en dicho tronco

La explosión si bien no muy potente si fue lo bastante como para hacerles rodar un poco pero el objetivo nunca fue el de matarlos sino el de crear una nube de polvo que evitara que pudieran ver. Naruto aprovecho en ese momento para aparecer detrás de uno de los ninjas de Kumo y realizar un barrido. Con el barrido hecho y dicho ninja en el aire Naruto aprovecho y golpeo un potente puñetazo en la cara que lo envio volando contra un muro. Naruto estaba a punto de aprovechar para volver a golpear cuando varios kunais cargados con chakra Raiton se acercaron a el por la espalda, fue solo una cuestión de reflejos que el había conseguido en realidad esquivar dicho golpe agachándose en el ultimo minuto pero por desgracia esto dio tiempo al que había golpeado previamente a aparecer detrás suya y golpearlo contra el suelo

Naruto apenas sintió el golpe ya que su excesiva formación le dio una considerable cantidad de fuerza física pero eso no evito sin embargo que el golpe en cuestión no fuera molesto. Cuando levanto la mirada vio a el mismo ninja ratar de clavarle la espada en el estomago por lo que con gran concentración envio chakra doton por todo su cuerpo. La reacción fue su cuerpo convertirse en mas duro que el diamante lo cual causo que la espada se partiera por la mitad

No queriendo darle una posibilidad de recuperación Narut se movio muy deprisa y aplasto la rodilla derecha con una potente patada, luego cuando el ninja en cuestión estaba a punto de caerse el lo agarro de la cara y lo hizo golpear contra el suelo en repetidas ocasiones hasta que solo se podía ver su rostro ensangrentado. Naruto lo dejo ahí para ver a los tres restantes ninjas mirándolo con claras intenciones asesinas obviamente nada contento con esto

´´Maldito mocoso``. Con ese rugido soltado uno de los ninjas de Kumo realizo los sellos de mano para un jutsu raiton que creo una considerable cantidad de energia eléctrica que se lanzo cntra Naruto destrozando todo el suelo a su paso. Naruto al ver la descarga acercarse a el supo de inmediato que estaba en problemas ya que el sabia muy bien que el chakra Raiton superaba con creces al Donton por lo que realizo sellos de mano y realizo un **Suiton: Teppodama (bala de agua)** para aplacar la electricidad mientras tanto

El aprovecho la detención del movimiento retirando el chakra doton de su cuerpo mientras que se lanzaba hacia delante moviéndose deslizando gracias a el chakra suiton. Aparecio tan deprisa que dos de los tres ninjas se sorprendieron pero el tercero no pareció sorprendido y aprovecho en ese momento para hundir su espada en el suelo y soltar una descarga eléctrica: ´´Ahhhhh``. Naruto solto un grito de dolor mientras que el ninja de Kumo tenia una sonrisa viciosa o al menos fue así hasta que Naruto desaparecion en una explosión de humo

Los ninjas de Kumo al darse cuenta del engaño se sintieron insultados por dicha técnica y trataron de localizar a su usuario. Por desgracia cuando uno de ellos menos se lo esperaba Naruto saco una mano del suelo usando el **Doton: Shinjuzanshu no jutsu (técnica de la decapitación).** El ninja en cuestión se vio golpeado y arrastrado al suelo mientras que Naruto salió de este. Estaba a punto de soltar un comentario burlesco cuando tuvo que moverse para esquivar un corte de la espda de uno de los ninjas que había tratado de matarlo

Lo peor es que la espada en cuestión estaba cargada con chakra Raiton lo cual le habría hecho mucho mas daño de lo que parecía por lo que Naruto esquivar dicho golpe fue un milagro mas que nada

´´¿Y se supone que sois ninjas? Por dios estoy mas que seguro de que un niño de mas tierna edad habría conseguido hacer cosas mucho peores que vosotros``

Naruto vio divertido como los tres ninjas que estaban conscientes estaban mirándolo con odio y vio como los dos que no estaban tirados en el suelo se lanzaron contra el con la intención de hacerle daño. Naruto encontró muy divertido el esquivar y bloquear los ataques de estos ninjas mientras que al mismo tiempo el se coloco poco a poco entre ellos. Antes de que tuvieran tiempo Naruto dio un giro total cargado de viento que genero una onda expansiva que los envio volando a ambos. Naruto estaba muy entretenido pero sabia que tenia que terminar esto lo antes posible. Por desgracia no vio el ataque que se le vino por la espalda ya que resultaba que el primer ninja al que golpeo y que aparentemente estaba inconsciente se acerco por detrás y atravesó su estomago con su katana

´´Chico, eres demasiado joven para saber una mierda acerca de los ninjas pero dejame que te eduque en ciertas cosas: los ninjas no juegan limpio y vas a morir por esto. Ahora chicos matarlo``. Como si fuera una invitación los dos ninjas arrojados previamente por Naruto así como el que estaba entrerrado se lanzaron hacia delante a por Naruto. Naruto al verlos venir supo que si no esquivaba el golpe de alguna manera iba a morir pero cuando pensó en manera de hacer esto para su beneficio el solo pudo pensar en una cosa

Justo cuando los ninjas en cuestion estaban cerca de el Naruto genero una potente onda de viento que en un principio evito que las otras Katanas se acercaran a su cuerpo. Todos los ninjas vieron esto con confusión

´´Ahora es mi turno de golpear ¿no les parece?``. Los ninjas no tuvieron tiempo de hacer nada antes de que Naruto libero una mas potente onda de viento que salió creando lo mas parecido a un tornado. Esta técnica era **Futon: Tatsumaki Bakuhatsu (explosión tornado).** Se trataba de una técnica futon que implicaba el uso del chakra de viento para generar una potente exlosion o liberación de viento que tomaba forma de un tornado

Cuando todo el caos termino los cuatro ninjas restantes estaban clavados contra la pared o muro mas cercano mientras que se podía ver a un Naruto que una Katana clavada nada mas. Convocando a un clon a este le pidió de inmediato que le arrancara la katana. Y una vez hecho esto el inicio su proceso de curación, estaba a punto de sentarse a relajarse cuando escucho a uno de los caidos reírse de lo que pasaba

´´Da igual que nos hayas vencido porque al final has perdido``. Naruto al escuchar a este ninja se acerco a el preparado para exigir respuestas de las formas mas crueles y brutales posibles

´´Y dime ¿Por qué he perdido? Por si no te has dado cuenta sigo vivo mientras que tu y tus compinches estais tirados en el suelo y a punto de ser atrapados por ninjas de Konoha``

Naruto estaba hablando de manera tranquila pero se podía ver el nerviosismo de el aunque no lo pareciera ya que despues de todo el joven Uzumaki todavía recordaba de sus clases de estrategia de la forma de trabajo de los ninjas de Kumo

´´Ohhh pero quien dijo que eres nuestro único objetivo?``. Naruto estaba mirándolo peligrosamente y decidido a saber que es lo que le estaba ocultando decidió hacer una técnica suya. Era **Magen: Akuma no Batsu (castigo demonio).** Como si el mundo del ninja en cuestión no pudiera empeorar este vio como todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro. El no sabia que pasaba en ese momento solo que había perdido la capacidad de ver

Fue entonces cuando empezó a distinguir ciertas imágenes en la sombra y oscuridad del lugar donde estaba. Vio como sus queridos padres en Kumo fueron obligados a morir de formas inhumanas solo dignas de un demonio mientras que primero los desmembraban y despues les arrancaban la piel de sus cuerpos. Vio como Kumo ardia en el fuego del infierno con sus habitantes ser quemados vivos. No podía seguir mirando, no podía dejar que eso pasara a su pueblo y hogar bajo ningun concepto

´´¡Estabamos aquí para recuperar a la Hyuga y matarte! ¡El objetivo principal era la Hyuga mientras que usaríamos el ataque contra tu persona como una distracción! Por favor haz que se detenga, no quiero ver mas dolor``. Cuando el ninja de Kumo termino de hablar fue sorprendido con volver a estar en la situación en la que estaba antes, pero por desgracia para el estaba delante de un Naruto increíblemente cabreado y furioso que obviamente no había tomado nada bien lo del ataque contra su persona

´´Me estas diciendo ¿Qué tu y los tuyos habeis venido aquí no para enfrentaros a mi sino para secuestrar principalmente a mi amiga?``. El ninja de Kumo temiendo por su vida pensó que lo mas inteligente era contestar con la sinceridad a este hombre porque el ya sabia que si mentia en lo mas minimo se iba a encontrar en una muy mala situación algo que quería evitar en su máximo posible

´´Si es cierto. Pero solo cumplíamos ordenes te lo digo de verdad, no vinimos aquí por ninguna otra razón``. Lo que el ninja de Kumo no quería decirle a Naruto obviamente es que en realidad la única razón para su ataque fue porque una fuente anónima había hecho llegar a oídos del Raikage de la existencia de un Uzumaki en Konoha. Esto de por si fue bastante para hacer al Raikage pensar en una manera de solucionarlo antes de que fueran condenados a una muerte lenta y dolorosa o a ver sus números ser diezmados por el joven en cuestión asique de inmediato decidió que lo mas sensato era matar al joven Uzumaki

´´¿Y pensabas en serio que vuestra misión tendría éxito? ¿Qué Kumo se saldría con la suya de rositas y sin perder nada? Creo que o bien eres mas iluso de lo normal o mas bien eres un estúpido. Solo un estúpido por supuesto podría pensar eso ya que obviamente Konoha jamás habría permitido semejante cosa``. Con esas ultimas palabras Naruto golpeo dejando inconsciente al ninja en cuestión mientras colocaba a este con un sello que lo dejaría anclado donde estaba. Tambien coloco a sus compañeros en un sello idéntico antes de que se dirigió a lo mas abierto posible y coloco su mano en el suelo

Lo siguiente que paso fue un a emisión de chakra tan condensado y potente que se podía sentir en toda la aldea con facilidad. Naruto se enfrentaría mas tarde a las consecuencias de sus acciones pero ahora el tenia que cumplir con Hinata. El no podía permitir por ninguna razón que su amiga sufriera ningun daño

No iba a dejar que ella fuera usado por Kumo de forma inadecuada ya que despues de todo Kurama tuvo a bien enseñarle o mas bien mostrarle como se trataba a una mujer por parte de cualquier aldea que quería su línea de sangre. Las escenas de tortura y de terror que le siguieron a partir de ese dia fueron bastante como para hacerle plantearse la bondad humana en su conjunto

Pero volviendo al presente Naruto estaba emitiendo las potentes ondas de chakra por toda Konoha generando diferentes reacciones por todo el pueblo que obviamente se pondría en alerta máxima aunque eso a el se la sudaba. Naruto continuo emitiendo ondas hasta que una de sus ondas devolvió la señal indicando que se había encontrado con alguien haber pasado por un punto recientemente del bosque de Konoha

Normalmente habría sido imposible averiguar que había ido por ahí pero gracias a su conexión con el Mokuton Naruto podía conectarse con la naturaleza (en un grado pequeño pero todavía eficiente) con lo que Naruto decidió hacer lo mas sensato del mundo y se lanzo en aquella dirección sin importarle lo que fuera a encontrarse allí. Su amiga estaba en peligro y el iba a hacer sangrar una considerable cantidad de sangre a todo aquel que había tenido lugar en hacerla sufrir aunque fuera minimamente ya que nadie tenia derecho a esas cosas

´´Kurama necesito tu ayuda con un pequeño impulso de tu chakra si quiero tener alguna oportunidad de alcanzarla a ella y a su secuestrador``. Kurama que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente se dio cuenta de la situación y aunque algunas personas podría cuestionarse esto el cuando vio los recuerdos de su barco se lleno de ira y rabia

´´ **[No hacia falta ni preguntar. Asegurate que el cabron en cuestión sufre algo peor que la muerte Naruto]``.** Naruto sintió minimamente el nuevo impulso de chakra que llego a su cuerpo antes de que desapareció en un borron de velocidad en busca de su amiga. Si alguien hubiera estado mirando podría haber llegado a pensar que se movia con un flash rojo

* * *

 **-Bosques de Konoha-**

Un ninja solitario de Kumo estaba sudando violentamente mientras se esaba preparando para volver a empezar el camino de vuelta a Kumo

Obviamente el hombre estaba muy cansado ya que desde que había empezado la mision había ido todo muy mal. Eran un equipo de trece hombres con dividirse en tres grupos. Dos de los grupos estaban formados por cinco hombres con la misión de matar al heredero de los Uzumaki mientras que el otro grupo de cinco tendría que cubrir su retirada por la colocación de trampas bomba por toda Konoha

No sabia como esa parte del plan había salido pero al no escuchar sonido alguno de explosiones el podía deducir que no había salido nada bien. Por siguiente punto tenias que tener en cuenta que el equipo de tres hombres tenia que secuestrar a Hinata Hyuga, fue sin embargo en ese momento que la suerte pareció sonreírles ya que la chica en cuestión estaba con su hermana lo cual los llevo a pensar en que seria dos por uno

Eso fue un error descomunal el que cometieron en ese momento ya que resulto que la hermana mayor se quedo atrás mientras que cubria la retirada de la mas joven para que esta fuera a pedir ayuda. Nunca se imagino que las habilidades de dicha niña mimada fueran tan grandes ya que venció sin ninguna duda a sus dos compañeros y a el lo dejo en una mala situación por lo que de inmediato cuando tuvo la oportunidad y la dejo inconsciente y se largo de Konoha. La misión era siempre mas importante que cualquier otra cosa incluidos sus compañeros de equipo. De ahí que ahora estaba aquí y miraba con odio a la maldtita mocosa

´´Cuando lleguemos a Kumo tengo la intención de hacer tu vida un infierno niña. Pero quiero que sepas antes que nada que tu amigo, ese chico Uzumaki esta mas que muerto. Tu eres la responsable de su muerte despues de todo y tengo la intención de traerte una imagen de su cuerpo totalmente destrozado una vez que estemos de vuelta en Kumo. El ha muerto porque tu no podias venir a Kumo de buena gana. Ahora quiero que sepas que el Raikage se pondrá furioso por esto mismo, se pondrá increíblemente cabreado por la perdida de sus hombres y por este mismo objtivo va a abusar de las maneras mas desagradables de ti. Asique espero con ansia nuestro regreso a Kumo, solo puedo imaginarme en la recompensa que el Raikage me dara por haberle taido a una perra Hyuga``

El hombre se reia maniáticamente mientras le seguía contando las cosas mas desagradables posibles acerca de lo que seria de ahí en adelante su vida. Sin embargo Hinata no estaba prestando la mas minima atención sino que su cerebro todavía estaba reproduciendo lo que le habían dicho: Naruto estaba muerto. Ella no lo podia creer, se negaba a creerlo, Naruto era despues de todo el joven con mas potencial de toda Konoha y ella sabia que nunca morirá despues de todo era su sueño ser un gran ninja y por tanto el cumpliría su sueño sin importar viento o marea. Ella sabia esto por lo que simplemente dirigió una mirada desafiante al hombre

´´Tu dices que mi amigo esta muerto pero se que es mentira. Despues de todo sus amigos son ninjas de Kumo y todo el mundo sabe que los ninjas de Kumo son cobardes e inútiles en el fondo. Que al igual que Iwa tienen que usar números para poder vencer a aquellos que eran claramente superiores a ellos. Tu puedes decir lo que quieras pero en la realidad no eres mas que un perdedor sin futuro ¿de verdad crees que tu Raikage estará satisfecho con la muerte de tantos de sus hombres y te dejara marchar con vida? Se que un kage como tu Raikage no podría dejar irte con vida ya que sabria que esto podría ser un golpe para la moral de su pueblo. Solo eres un tonto y pobre iluso que no se da cuenta de cuan manipulado y utilizado es en realidad por el propio líder de su pueblo``

El ninja de Kumo estaba a punto de golpearla justamente cuando alguien apareció de la nada y le golpeo en el estomago. El golpe no tenia nada de débil en el sino que fue un golpe mas fuerte de lo que el podía decir que era capaz de hacer por lo que se puso a buscar de manera inmediata a la persona que lo había agredido. No podía dejar de ver lo que parecía un cabello de color dorado, con puntas rojas. Cuando vio que solo era un niño el se golpeo a si mismo en repetidas ocasiones. No podía creerse en realidad que había sido golpeado por un jodido niño ya que para el esto era una jodida vergüenza

´´¿Quién coño te crees que eres mocoso?``

Naruto solo miro por un momento a Hinata, ver a su mejor amiga un poco golpeada así como las manos y los pies atados le hizo romperse por dentro. El solo podía ver con ira al ninja de Kumo que había tenido el atrevimiento de hacerle esto a su mejor amiga

´´Te he hecho una pregunta jodido mocoso asique mejor que me contetes de inmediato ya que soy una persona muy importante de Kumo``

Podia ser el hecho de que Naruto no llevaba la diadema de Konoha que demostraba que era un ninja pero el se encontraba un poco molesto con la suma facilidad con la que este hombre parecía olvidarse que estaba en un territorio hostil lo cual en realidad le hacia plantearse si en verdad era un ninja digno de talento

´´Quien soy yo…mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y voy a golpearte hasta dejarte sin sentido por haberle hecho daño a mi amigo Dattebayo``. Naruto estaba exudando grandes cantidades de instinto asesino que solo sirvió para poner al ninja de KUmo cobarde en una situación de temor. Pero eso no evito por desgracia que el hombre lo mirara como si fuera menos que nada

´´Ohh asique tu eres al que nos enviaron a matar. Puedo decir que no te ves nada golpeado lo cual quiere decir que tienes que ser muy fuerte. Dime niño ¿no te has planteado abandonar Konoha y unirte a Kumo?``. El ninja de Kumo dirigió sus palabras con la intención de tentar al niño, esta era una oportunidad de oro. Por un lado podía ganar tiempo para recuperarse de su cansancio y por otro lado el podría ganar un importante guerrero a la causa de Kumo. El poder de Kumo llegaría a nuevas alturas con esto y por tanto el solo necesitaba vencer en este niño la poca mentalidad de Konoha que hubiera en el

´´Kumo es la mas fuerte de las grandes aldeas ninjas. No se si lo sabes chico pero el poder lo es todo. Konoha ya no tiene nada de lo que la hizo poderosa. Perdieron al Yondaime Hokage y todo fue porque no hubo nadie dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio necesario para detener al Biju. Kushina Uzumaki quien voy a suponer es tu madre te dejo aquí abandonado y sin nada ni nadie que cuidara de ti ¿Por qué ser leal entonces a Konoha? Ellos no respetan lo que tienen. Sin embargo en Kumo creceras poderoso y grande te lo garantizo. Te convertiras en un ninja sin igual y sin ninguna persona ser capaz de ponerse en tu camino. Solo acepta chico y veras como tu vida cambia para mejor. Es mas no se si lo sabes pero al ser el ultimo de tu clan eso te convierte en disponible para el CRA o también conocida como la Recuperacion Autorizada del Clan. Piensalo en Kumo obtendrías a las chicas mas fuertes, con esto tu clan volveria de una vez por todas``

Naruto se quedo con la mirada ensombrecida por escuchar estas palabras. Hinata miraba a Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos. Cualquier persona podría llegar a pensar que Naruto estaba pensando en la idea de la escoria del ninja de Kumo pero la verdad es que era muy diferente. Naruto era huérfano y por tanto siempre había querido crecer siendo rodeado por su familia

Saber que tenia al alcance la posibilidad de tener una familia era algo doloroso. No es que el no estuviera ahora mismo interesado en la repoblación de su clan sino que mas bien el estaba pensando en lo mucho que quería recuperar a su familia

Y por desgracia para el ninja de Kumo el había traido un doloroso punto a esto y es que resultaba que fue Kumo, junto con Iwa, Kiri y muchas pequeñas naciones que lo privaron de estar con su familia. Sin que el ninja de Kumo lo notara debido a su creencia de que había conseguido engatusar al niño Naruto empezó a construir sus reservas de chakra

Estaba muy cabreado con lo que el imbécil que tenia delante estaba diciendo y por esa misma razón antes de que el ninja de Kumo tuviera tiempo de hacer o de decir nada mas Naruto apareció delante suya y lo golpeo en la cara con una fuerza inhumana

´´TU una sucia basura de mierda de Kumo no tiene derecho alguno a mencionarme lo de recuperar a mi familia``. Naruto se acercaba lentamente mientras que el fuego podía verse formando a lo largo de sus manos, una cosa que tenia Hakuda es que se podía combinar con cghakra elemental convirtiendo así a su usuario en un practicante del nintajutsu

´´¿Creias que no recordaría como Kumo fue de los que encabezaron el ataque contra Uzu? ¿o Te creías que no se las practicas de Kumo del secuestro de mujeres especialmente niñas para romperlas físicamente y mentalmente y hacer de ellas esclavas sexuales? Creeme escoria de Kumo soy plenamente consciente de tus intenciones y deseos y no voy a jamás permitir que vuestras acciones queden impunes y mucho menos contra una persona que es mi amiga``. Con eso dicho Naruto se lanzo contra el ninja de Kumo que miraba muy preocupado ahora tras ver las llamas crecer. El nunca pensó que veria a nadie capaz como su Raikage en el uso de nintaijutsu

El ninja de Kumo asustado uso el Raiton: Jibashi. El objetivo por su puesto era el de golpear directamente a Naruto bloqueándolo de esta manera

Por desgracia el se vio mal cuando Naruto surgió del polvo del impacto como si nada. No tuvo tiempo de evitar el primer puñetazo de Naruto que impacto contra su estomago. Fue solo un milagro que dicho fuego no lo atravesara de lado a lado pero eso no evito al niño empezar a golpearlo una y otra vez contra el suelo y con sus puños. Hinata veía como Naruto estaba sacando la rabia y la ira por haberla molestado y no pudo evitar preocuparse por su amigo despues de todo por lo que se acerco como pudo a el

Naruto mientras se dejo perder en su sed de sangre y continuo golpeando a un hombre que había osado hacerle daño a su mejor amiga. Fue justamente en ese momento que sintió a alguien acercarse y se volvió para ver a Hinata arrastrándose como le era posible para llegar hasta el. Naruto dejo al hombre ahora sin dientes y con los huesos de la cara machacados para acercarse a ella. Cuando se acerco y vio las cadenas que la mantenían atada uso su chakra de fuego para derretir el metal. Una vez hecho esto el abrazo con toda su fuerza a la chica que veía como su mejor amiga junto con Ino (solo podía ponerse a temblar de miedo si por alguna razón Ino pensaba que el era mas partidario de Hinata que de ella)

´´Crei que te perdería, crei que no llegaría a tiempo y que esta vez no te podría salvar``. Lo que Naruto decía era verdad ya que el nunca se espero que el ninja de Kumo se detuviera o cualquier cosa por lo que había sido algo así como un milagro para el detenerlo antes de que consiguiera escapar. Hinata paso su mano por la espalda de Naruto mientras que dejaba sonar una pequeña canción en un intento de tranquilizarlo

´´No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera Hinata, no podría jamás perdonarme por ningun momento que te hicieran daño de alguna manera solo por esta gente``. Hinata siguió canturreando mientras que permitia a su mejor amigo soltar toda su tensión acumulada

´´Naruto ya deberías saber como como una futura Kunoichi mi vida nunca va a ser segura. No puedo prometerte no ponerme en situaciones peligrosas pero si puedo prometerte que voy a tratar de cubrirme siempre que pueda las espaldas. Solo te necesito a ti allí para estar completamente segura de que nada malo me pasara mi brillante caballero de armadura naranja``

Hinata se divertía mientras continuaba de abrazar a Naruto que estaba obviamente un tanto todavía asustado por la posibilidad de no haber llegado a tiempo para rescatarla (no ayudaba a que por su puesto Kurama le había mostrado en una ocasión el peor resultado posible en caso de que alguna vez tuvieran acceso a uno de sus amigos)

´´Naru tranquilízate, nada me ha pasado, ahora estoy contigo y nada mas me va a pasar. Siempre que tu estes dispuesto a salvarme entonces me salvaras como a la princesa de cualquier cuento``. Hinata no podía evitar reir al sentir a Naruto temblar cuando comento lo de el ser el héroe de una princesa de cuento ya que si había algo que Naruto no quería ser era eso. Podia ser debido a ser un joven ninja en proceso pero Naruto solo quería ver Rudo tal y como el siempre se refería a ello. Hinata no podía evitar reírse de su amigo al imaginar que cara debía de estar poniendo en esos momentos mientras pensaba en lo de compararlo con ese tipo de héroe

´´Eres mala Hina, sabes que no me gustan esas comparaciones``. Hinata le saco la lengua y se burlo de el mientras que sonreía viendo como ahora la tensión se había disipado. A continuación ella vio como Naruto se acercaba al ninja caído y recogió su cuerpo molido a golpes que aun con vida estaba inconsciente (aunque a ser sincero la intención de Naruto era la de dejarlo morir una muerte lo mas dolorosa posible)

Naruto lo agarro de un pien mientras que cogía y colocaba a Hinata en su espalda algo que permitió a la joven esconder su rubor por pensar en la cercanía con dicho joven

´´kukuku si piensas que solo la paliza que te he dado es el único castigo que vas a tener eres un idiota absoluto``. Con eso dicho Naruto empezó a correr arrastrando el cuerpo de dicho ninja que se iba golpeando con todo lo que entraba en contacto con su cabeza: piedras, latas de refresco, botellas rotas, trozos de carne y pescado, mierda de perro y gatos

Si el pobre ninja de Kumo hubiera estado consciente el habría estado pidiendo la muerte en ese momento debido a lo vergonzoso que era todo eso mientras que Hinata estaba riéndose de lo muy divertido que era para ella en ese momento estar en la espalda de Naruto

´´Hina ¿todo bien en la espalda?``. Hinata solo asintió antes de soltar un pequeño grito cuando Naruto salto hacia los techos (dicha acción causo que dicho ninja de kumo impactara en un principio su cabeza contra un muro y despues golpearse contra lo tejados por donde iba). Definitivamente en la mente de Hinata aunque lo que había pasado era bastante malo ella tenia que admitir que era en realidad bastante bueno

* * *

 **-Torre Hokage-**

Si alguien estuviera cerca del Hokage en este mismo momento solo podría decir que lo mejor y mas sensato en este mundo era correr por sus vidas

El motivo detrás de dicha expresión era dicho anciano adorable furioso en este momento. El Hokage se encontraba en ese momento ante los restos de cinco ninjas de Kumo. Estos ninjas fueron lo suficientemente estúpidos como para ir a dentro del pueblo persiguiendo lo que parecía ser Naruto y a Sabaku no Temari que no paraba de gritarle acerca de que la soltara para que pudieran combatir juntos

Obviamente cualquiera podría llegar a cuestionarse los motivos de porque los ninjas de la aldea no habían intervenido y era porque poco despues de enterarse de la presencia de estos infractores en el pueblo el propio Hiruzen dio orden de no intervenir ya que quería ocuparse de esto personalmente. Huelga decir que cuando los intercepto no le costo mucho hacerlos confesar lo que planeaban

No costo porque les hizo creer sobre todo que el era un simple anciano. Fue por desgracia en aquel momento que todos esos idiotas pagaron con sus vidas por atreverse a entrar en su pueblo. No solo porque habían entrado sin permiso (es de buena educación perdir permiso para entrar antes de que uno vaya a hacer una visita a otra aldea oculta ya sabes para asegurarse de que no intentas matar a nadie ni de que tampoco intentas robar o secuestrar algo. Es que la gente ya es tan desconsiderada)

Ssino que uno de los idiotas había tenido el poco cerebro de admitir que estaban aquí para no solo secuestrar una vez mas a la heredera del clan Hyuga sino matar al único Uzumaki con vida. Obviamente con estos dos conceptos Hiruzen sabia que tenia que ser un huésped adecuado por lo que hizo lo que cualquier Kage haría si algún intruso se atreve a entrar en en sus dominios con intenciones negativas: los mato sin piedad o compasión. No mostro ningun apice de misericordia y esto es lo que llevo a la situación actual

´´¿Cómo coño estas pequeñas mierdecillas consiguieron entrar en el pueblo?``. Obviamente el anciano normalmente seria con un vocabulario mas fluido y adecuado pero despues de comprobar que no eran unos ninjas especialmente muy capaces, tampoco eran muy listos y que habían venido con malas intenciones pues se puede decir que su actitud hacia ellos mas que de respeto era de desden y de un comportamiento un tanto maleducado

´´Quiero saber en menes de diez minutos como estos jodidos imbéciles han conseguido traspasar nuestra barrera de seguridad. No solo eso sino que además quiero saberlo todo acerca de sus operaciones. Llevar sus cabezas a Inoichi que seguramente averiguara que es lo que ha pasado aquí. En caso de alguien querer motivación extra solo decirle a Hitomi-sama y Kanna-sama que uno de los objetivos era Uzumaki Naruto``

Cuando Hiruzen menciono la ultima parte todo el mundo que estaba presente se marcho de manera inmediata para descubrir como demonios habían llegado a través de la barrera. El anciano Hokage solo podía reírse al pensar en como de efectiva podía llegar a ser la amenaza de dos mujeres con la capacidad de destruir toda la aldea (hipotéticamente hablando) en un ataque de rabia e ira con justa furia femenina. Pero que se le podía hacer cuando todas estas mujeres eran tan condenables protectoras del que ellas llamaban el pequeño remolino de energia

Por desgracia antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada ni siquiera moverse para buscar información una explosión de polvo tuvo lugar. De la nada apareció una mujer hermosa que lucia increíblemente furiosa: Hitomi Hyuga había llegado

Detrás de ella iba un acobardado Hiashi que hacia lo imposible por permanecer fuera del angulo de visión de su señora esposa (por decirlo de una manera suave ¿hay alguien que le tendría en cuenta esto?)

La mujer vio los restos de los cuerpos de los ninjas de Kumo que tuvieron el dudoso placer de encontrarse contra el temible Sandaime Hokage (huelga decir que dicho hombre mayor ahora estaba temblando de miedo) y avanzo lentamente hacia el Sandaime

´´Oh gran Hokage-sama imaginad que grata sorpresa he tenido el dia de hoy``. Obviamente por el tono de voz cualquiera podía decir que la mujer que tenian delante no era ni maldad pura ni estaba con ganas de asesinar a nadie, era la suma perfeccion y demostración de la bondad y la pureza

´´Estaba teniendo yo un dia de lo mas tranquilo, disfrutando tomando mi te y asegurándome que mi clan no tenia ningun holgazan``. Cuando ella dijo estas palabras todo el mundo podía imaginarse a una Hitomi sentada sobre sus piernas y disfrutando de la sangrienta imagen de los diversos miembros del clan golpeados y destrozados por su aclamado super entrenamiento mega chupi guay del infierno o también conocido como el SEMCGI

´´Cuando me llego mi dulce petardito a toda pastilla diciendo que hombres malos estaban detrás de ella y su hermana mayor mi dulce conejito``. Fue en ese momento que la maldad existente en el corazón de Hitomi Hyuga (una madre que piensa que sus cachorros estaban en peligro ¿Qué cruel ser humano tendría en su contra que su ira, rabia y odio estallara convirtiéndola en una perra vengativa?) muchos podía jurar que el cielo se oscureció y se volvió de color carmesí y muchos de los hombres presentes estaban temblando de miedo (muchos de ellos comentaban a Hiashi que fuera el hombre de la casa y tomara los pantalones de vuelta, obviamente Hiashi siendo un líder sabio y justo se escondió bajo tierra en un bunker subterráneo creado por toda Konoha en caso de que su amada esposa o en un futuro su hija Hinata deciden desatar su rabia e ira en el mundo)

´´Dime o gran anciano ¿Cómo coño estas mierdecillas han conseguido casi hacer daño a mis dulces angelitos?``

Obviamente con unos principios y unos pensamientos determinados muchos de ellos podrían llegar a decirle la verdad es decir que no tenian ni idea (muchos dirían que hay que ir con la verdad por delante) sin embargo hubo un pequeño inconveniente: Hitomi era detallista

Era una mujer que amaba la atención al detalle y si le decían que no tenian ni idea lo mas probable es que ella arrancara sus intestinos. Por desgracia parecía que un determinado ANBU (en honor a dicha victima no voy a decir su nombre o de lo contrario Hitomi podría incluso perseguir a su familia) decidió aparecer y comentar de una determinada cosa

´´Hokage-sama me temo que no encontramos a Uzumaki Naruto pero hemos encontrado a cinco ninjas de Kumo inconscientes aunque muy críticos``. Fue en ese momento que la piel de todos los presentes se puso tan palida como Orochimaru. El ANBU se dio cuenta en ese momento de la presencia de Hitomi que empezó a mandar tanta intención asesina que cualquier persona estaría completamente en sus cabales si abandonaba el continente

´´Y dime ANBU ¡¿Por qué COÑO NO ESTAIS BUSCANDOLOS EN ESTE MOMENTO A MI DULCE BEBE Y A MI NIÑO ENERGETICO?!``. Todo el mundo hizo en ese momento lo mas sensato y salió disparado a buscar a dicha parejita…mientras que una Anko Mitarashi estaba descojonándose de risa en el suelo mientras que veía a tantos altos y respetados ninjas correr como un poyo sin cabeza. La matriarca del clan Hyuga estaba a punto de volver a desatar su infame ira cuando un borron se estrello en el suelo. Dicho borron era un joven rubio con una niña durmiendo en su espalda y lo que parecía ser un hombre con restos de mierda y lo que parecían ser arañazos y tejas

´´Naru-chan Hina-chan``

Naruto no tuvo tiempo ni de decir sayonara el se vio sumergido entre uno de los potentes abrazos de Hitomi Hyuga mientras que le daba muchos besos y dando gracias a los cielos por estar a salvo. No hizo nada a su hija ya que esta estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en la espalda de Naruto (irónicamente en ese momento Hiashi aprovecho para salir del bunker y cuando vio la escena se cayo al suelo mientras expulsaba espuma blanca por su boca) pero su carácter cambio completamente cuando vio al inconsciente ninja de Kumo. Todo el mundo vio como la mujer se acerco al hombre inconsciente

´´Naru-chan eres un joven tan considerado. Traerle a una madre preocupada uno de los sinvergüenzas que trataron de quitarle a su precioso bebe. Estoy segura cien por cien de que Sandaime-sama tendrá a bien de recompensarte mientras a mi me dejara hacerme cargo de dicha pequeña molestia ¿verdad Sandaime-sama?``

El Sandaime Hokage dándose cuenta del sumo peligro en el que estaba hizo lo que cualquier hombre en su lugar haría y fue entregarle a dicho prisionero para su disfrute personal y hacer uso de este de las formas mas desagradables posibles (casi sentían lastima por el). Con eso todo el mundo emprendió sus viajes a diferentes tareas. El Sandaime iba a su oficina a emborracharse. El Jefe del clan Hyuga se iba con su amada esposa (arrastrado por el cuello). Los ANBU fueron a investigar como se colaron en Konoha. Naruto se llevo a Hinata al complejo Hyuga. Solo un par se quedo allí como si nada

´´Padre``

´´Si Temari``. Tanto Temari como su padre estaban todavía ahí fijos como estatuas sin atreverse para moverse para no llamar la atención

´´Me gusta el estilo de esa mujer``. Rasa solo pudo ponerse a suplicar a cualquier dios que su amada hija no se convierta en ese tipo de mujer de mayor o de lo contrario sentiría una pena eterna por su futuro marido (Naruto sintió multiples escalofríos en ese momento)


	10. Chapter 10

**Buenas. Esta es la ultima actualización del mes. El ultimo capitulo de esta historia en un buen tiempo asi que espero que la gente lo disfrute inmensamente porque desde luego a mi me ha costado la vida de escribirlo. Seguramente habrá errores. No soy perfecto ni el mejor pero espero en realidad que la gente disfrute de este capitulo**

 **Puntos a aclarar:**

 **-Las mujeres ser tan manda mas sobre los hombres lo hago en su mayoría por diversión. Pero en determinados temas como será a partir de la generación de Genin cuando se hagan ninjas del pueblo ahí ya las madres pintaran como mujeres imponentes poco salvo cuando se trate de tiempo libre de los personajes**

 **-La relación Naruto y Temari va a ir por el momento despacio y no será hasta un determinado evento que despegara en serio**

 **-El castigo a Kumo por el momento va a no darse pero en unos episodios Kumo va a cagarla a lo mas grande posible y eso llevara a Konoha tener la potencia mas que necesaria no solo para dar un golpe a Kumo sino para llegar mas poderosos**

 **-La relación Naruto Jiraiya va a ser complicada. Naruto no va a ver ni a Tsunade ni a Jiraiya como figuras paternas pero eso es mas bien debido a ser tan independiente**

 **-Naruto ser pervertido. Bueno digamos que eso se explicara mas tarde en otros momento**

 **-En cuanto al nivel de poder de Naruto solo lo voy a decir esta vez. Saldra como un jonin de la era de los clanes combatientes lo cual es mas bien muy por encima del nivel jonin común de Konoha**

 **También voy a decir esto. El Harem de esta historia es: Hinata, Anko, Ino, Temari, ¿?(OC), ¿?(OC), ¿?(OC). Antes tenia a Fuu y Tenten también pero he pensado en otros planes para ellas. Tampoco estará Haku para quien tengo alguien en mente**

 **También quería avisar de lo siguiente. Por motivos de estar totalmente atascado voy a eliminar Akuma no Arashi y Vida y Muerte: El niño de la profecía. Entre apenas tener tiempo y mi forma de pensar una vez mas cambiar de manera radical me temo que no puedo seguir con ambas historias. Si alguien se interesa por ellas que me diga por PM y le dire mas o menos la historia troncal de ellas**

 **Naruto no me pertenece en absoluto**

* * *

 **Reaccion Consecutiva**

 **-Compuesto Senju-**

Naruto tenia acunada contra su pecho a la joven Hinata. Nada mas salvarla de los asaltantes se la había llevado al complejo Senju. Un lugar donde el tenia mas que claro que ella estaría a salvo debido a todas las protecciones que había alrededor del lugar. Naruto se recriminaba un poco por dentro acerca del factor de no haber sido capaz de prever esto antes de que pasara. Le molestaba en grande que los ninjas de Kumo se acercaran tanto hasta Hinata y que el no tuviera en realidad forma alguna de defenderla. Mientras que cuando la miraba su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza ante el temor de perderla en realidad

 **´´[No pienses en lo que podría haber pasado Naruto. Ella esta aquí en tus brazos y a salvo algo que es una gran victoria contra el Raikage así como cualquier otro que tuviera intenciones no muy adecuadas para la niña. Se que sientes ira y rabia, diablos lo se porque esas emociones son junto con tu inmensa preocupación lo que esta mayormente gobernando tus pensamientos. No dejes que todo te llegue a la cabeza. Piensa como un ninja veterano. Tu a diferencia de los demás has sido capaz de ver la cara oscura del mundo ninja, no dejes que todo esto te haga caer en las sombras y en la oscuridad. Es mas piensa que gracias a todo esto tu ahora tendras un motivo mas que suficiente para rondar a su alrededor como su protector y guardian]``**

Kurama se estaba riendo tras decir esto ultimo y por desgracia el pobre Naruto estaba sufriendo lo que era un toque de calor por las palabras de su compañero Biju. Pero en el fondo Naruto estaba agradecido a Kurama de mas de una forma y nadie se lo iba a quitar

El estaba agradecido a Kurama por ser capaz de enseñarle a luchar. Por ser capaz de ayudarle a defenderse y a tener una posible capacidad contra todos aquellos que eran en realidad enemigos suyos. Kurama había dedicado cada poco de esfuerzo y de tiempo a enseñarle algo que el sabia que no debía haber sido fácil para el Biju y por esta misma razón Naruto sentía que Kurama y el tenian una deuda que jamás podría pagar

Como si sintiera los pensamientos de Naruto el Biju solo hizo un gesto como si no importara en realidad y decidió que lo mejor era dejarle un buen momento a Naruto a solas aunque esto no impidió al chico decir lo que pensaba

´´Kurama eres el mejor maestro que cualquier persona podría haber llegado a pedir jamás de los jamases por lo que solo puedo decirte lo eternamente agradecido que estoy contigo. Se que tu eres un Biju y no esperas nada ni forma alguna de recompensa pero te puedo jurar y prometer que cuando se me presente la oportunidad te ayudare en lo que sea que me pidas``. Naruto termino de hablar con Kurama pero el podía sentir que el Biju en cuestión estaba mas que agradecido por las palabras de Naruto

Hinata empezó a despertarse en ese momento con sus ojos mirando muy cansados y con un poco de miedo. No era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta lo que le había pasado recientemente pero cuando ella se perdió en los ojos de Naruto se dio cuenta de que todo lo malo que había pasado en el dia de hoy en realidad había sido impedido por el propio Naruto

Hinata estaba a punto de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de su salvador. Ella estaba poniéndose roja como un tomate y no podía dejar de pensar en muchas cosas. Cuando vio también como de profundo la miraba Naruto ella solo pudo perder cualquier palabras que se le podría haber ocurrido ya que esos ojos azules eran francamente fascinantes

Mientras que ella observaba y aprendía cada detalle que podía de Naruto el propio Naruto estaba perdido en los ojos como perlas de Hinata. Nunca espero que su bella Hinata estuviera en peligr como lo había estado en este dia pero esto se perdió completamente junto con todo miedo y preocupación despues de ver los ojos de Hinata fijamente en sus ojos también. Decir que los dos jóvenes estaban solo mirándose intensamente era quedarse corto, era mas bien como una comunicación no verbal se había iniciado entre ellos y no parecía a punto de terminar

´´Hey Tsuki-hime veo que has vuelto por fin al mundo de los conscientes``. Hinata se sonrojo por el nombre de Naruto que el le había dado. Ella siempre había sido llamada por el como la luna pero para ser llamada princesa de luna por Naruto era como estar en un cuento de hadas del que no quería despertarse en realidad. Hinata miro fijamente al propio Naruto y sabia que decía su apodo con afecto y cariño

´´Hola foxy es un placer estar en tus brazos``. Naruto ahora tuvo que levantar una ceja por las palabras empleadas por Hinata ya que ella lo había llamado foxy algo que a decir verdad no se había esperado por su parte

Naruto estaba a punto de decir algo cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba con una dulce sonrisa en su dirección. Se cayo cualquier respuesta y en vez de eso se puso a acariciar su mentón de forma delicada y con pequeñas ráfagas de chakra de fuego. Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse aun mas calidad que antes y miro a Naruto con gran sorpresa por lo que estaba haciendo mientras que Naruto solo la miro con una sonrisa y siguió con su pequeño masaje en la frente de la chica del clan Hyuga

Sabian que tenia que hablar pero Hinata no quería dejar de ser acariciada por Naruto y Naruto a decir verdad no quería iniciar ningun tema de conversación hasta que estuviera cien por cien seguro de que Hinata estaba completamente relajada de lo que había pasado recientemente. Francamente ambos no sabían que hacer

´´Ano Naruto-kun ¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente antes? No recuerdo gran cosa despues de ser secuestrada y solo se que tu me salvaste. Casi había perdido la esperanza asique solo puedo agradecerte por ello Naruto-kun``

Con una dulce sonrisa Hinata miro a Naruto antes de que le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Naruto miro por uno instantes a la propia Hinata sabiendo que ella lo había pasado muy mal y siguió acariciándole el mentón antes de contarle nada. En realidad Naruto solo quería seguir acariciándola y no decir ninguna de las cosas que habían pasado en la batalla entre los ninjas y el. No quería que ella pensara en toda la sangre derramada o en lo mucho que el se enfureció cuando se entero de que esto es lo que le paso

Pero mientras que Naruto miraba a Hinata se dio cuenta de que ella en realidad no iba a dejar caer el tema por nada en el mundo y que seria en su mejor interés de mencionarle esto por su parte ya que de esta forma ella obtendría toda la información que requería sin tener que acudir a nadie mas por lo que se armo de valor

´´Hina no te quiero contar todo lo que paso. A decir verdad una parte de mi teme contarte lo que paso porque es en verdad algo de lo que no me siento muy comodo. Esos ninjas habían venido con la intención de raptarte, con la intención de usarte como maquina de cria y con la intención de alejarte de mi. No lo podía permitir por nada en el mundo. No iba a dejar que nada malo te pasara y actue como solo un Uzumaki actuaria haciendo algo increíblemente estúpido y los destroce. No voy a entrar en detalles Hinata no fue agradable y sinceramente se que es muy malo pero voy a ver antes todo arder en el infierno que nadie haciéndole daño a una de mis personas preciosas. Es cierto que ellos solo podían estar cumpliendo ordenes pero deberían de haber sabido las consecuencias de sus actos. Nunca dejare que nadie te haga daño Hinata aunque eso implique hacer algunas de las peores cosas del mundo``

Naruto miro a Hinata con tanto cariño en los ojos que la pobre chica tenia que hacer todos sus esfuerzos para no dejar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos por lo tocada que estaba por la increíble actitud sobreprotectora de Naruto. Ella lo miro por unos omentos antes de que se enterro mas fuerte en su abrazo a su persona. Y se sintió increíblemente calida en el proceso

´´Naruto-kun no me importa lo que sea que hagas en esta vida, no me importa el daño que causes a las personas. Mientras sigas siendo el mismo Naruto no tendre jamás nada en contra tuya. Pero no me empujes para defenderme o protegerme, soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme por mi misma y voy a hacer lo que sea necesario paran ayudarte de ahora en adelante. No quiero que andes soo por el camino de protegerme. Eres mi amigo y aquel que siempre esta conmigo asique espero que entiendas que si crees que vas a poder librarte de mi estas muy pero que muy equivocado``

Hinata termino de hablar con lo que era una expresión de lo mas agradable aunque al mismo tiempo de lo mas seria. Naruto no podía dejar de sonreir por esta imagen y a decir verdad el estaba teniendo sus problemas para mantener un frente serio ante ella antes de que solto una pequeña sonrisa ante su comentario

Ante su reacción Hinata hizo lo único que podía hacer al darse cuenta de la forma en que había hablado y se sonrojo hasta los codos de un color totalmente nuevo de rojo sin poder creerse lo que acaba de hacer y como si Naruto quisiera hacerle saber lo que había hecho el solo la acerco a el y ledio un beso en la frente. La pobre Hinata ya no pudo resistirlo mas y se desmayo por completo ante la mirada divertida de Naruto. Ella solo tenia en su mente el sentido del tacto que había recogido cuando los labios de Naruto se posaron en su frente

 **´´[¿Y me llaman a mi un demonio? pero tu eres mil veces peor Naruto. Mira que mandar al mundo de la inconsciencia de esa forma a esta pobre niña, tendría que darte vergüenza de tus actos joven señor Uzumaki ¿Qué crees que diría tu madre si se enteraba de cómo te has comportado?]``**

Por un momento tanto Naruto y Kurama se imaginaron a Kushina y su actitud cuando esta se diera cuenta de que Naruto había hecho desmayar a su hija en ley y solo sabían que la madre en cuestión se habría puesto a reir como una genio malvada que ha encontrado una nueva broma espectacular que hacer con la gente

´´Sabes tan bien como yo que si madre se hubiera dado cuenta de esto por un lado no habría dejado vivir a Hinata pero por otro lado ella estaría haciendo equipo con la señora Hyuga para hacernos pagar por poner en esa situación a su hija. Creo a decir verdad Kurama que no habría perdido ese momento por nada en el mundo``

Kurama y Naruto solo podían temblar de miedo ante una alianza femenina entre Kushina y Hitomi, solo un pobre diablo se atrevería a cruzarse en el camino de dicha pareja (por alguna razón un enmascarado oculto con compleo de mesias del mundo sintió como si alguien hablara de el)

 **´´[Siendo cien por cien honesto contigo Naruto debo decir que tienes razón. Solo un idiota, tonto y completamente estúpido se atrevería a meterse en el camino de Kushina y Hitomi pero tienes que verle el lado positivo de todo esto. Cuando llegue la hora de planificar la boda de tanto tu junto con Hinata solo tendras que esperar la reacción de una mujer en vez de temer al mismo tiempo a otra mujer muy interesada en estos eventos]``**

Kurama ahora a decir verdad si que se puso blanco de miedo. Solo de pensar en Kushina y Hitomi planificar la boda de Naruto e Hinata el sabia que seria el equivalente del apocalipsis. Nadie sobreviviría a su paso por el camino en su ojetivo de crear la ceremonia perfecta, prácticamente podía ver los recursos del clan Hyuga desaparecer por las acciones de Hitomi

´´¿Boda? ¿Por qué iba a casarme con Hinata? Se que es una chica linda muchas mas cosas pero ¿No es pensar en esa forma demasiado avanzado y todo eso?``

Kurama se quedo callado por un momento asimilando la información que su compañero de viaje sin saberlo le había proporcionado y es que era mas bien un tanto ajeno a los sentimientos de la chica de pelo añil. Era por porque si esta niña estaba totalmente fuera de su mente entonces la rubia platino también lo estria. Uzumakis eran una panda de retrasados para lo que querían

 **´´[Naruto voy a darte un consejo. Es el pensamiento mas serio que vas a escuchar en tu vida por lo que te lo aprendes a la voz de ya y por lo que mas quieras no te olvides jamás de el. Primer punto a tener en cuenta es que las mujeres son criaturas únicas con la capacidad de planear y de planificar eventos con una antelación inhumana haciéndolas casi capaces de predecir el futuro. No solo eso sino que las mujeres pueden ser la criatura viva mas interesada en determinados eventos por lo que significa que cuando ponen sus ojos en un objetivo determinado lo mas sensato es entonces dejar que tengan sus garras en dicho objetivo. Si una joven (como Hinata) se interesa en alguien (como tu cabeza hueca) lo mejor es que dejes que ella tenga su camino con lo que sea que sea su objetivo]``**

Kurama había obviamente hablado dejando determinados puntos fuera de la mención mas que nada porque no quería que el pobre chico se asustara en exceso. Naruto era además ahora mucho mas perdido en lo que Kurama quería explicarle en realidad de todos estos asuntos, Kurama era en cierto sentido asustado de que Naruto se hubiera roto por su mente no ser capaz de entender el significado de todas las cosas que se le habían dicho

´´¿Estas queriendo decir algo importante? Se Kurama que Hinata tendrá sus miras algún dia en algo (como bollos de canela) pero no creo que sea para tanto, es decir que ella es muy interesada en realidad en determinadas cosas pero siempre es tan amable y cariñosa (pobre iluso) y jamás la he visto con intención de hacer cualquier cosa excesivamente mala. Esto es todo muy confuso asique si podias explicármelo mejor yo te lo agradecería mucho``

Viendo que el pobre Naruto todavía no había recibido ciertos conocimientos y que no se le había explicado dichas cosas el pobre no parecía entender que estaba en realidad en el punto de mira de una mujer par cuando fueran mucho mas mayores

El pobre Kurama estaba en realidad golpeándose contra la pared de pensar en lo tonto pero muy tonto que podía ser el niño en algunos casos y solo podía en realidad temer lo que se podría definir como la reacción apocalíptica que se produciría cuando Hinata dijera y afirmara su posicion con Naruto

Seria mucho peor porque seria una pelea de gatas entre Ino y ella aunque en el fondo Kurama daba gracias a los dioses que Hashirama Senju era en realidad un superpervertido (aunque en el fondo lo escondia por temor a la ira de su mujer) y había aprobado una determinada ley que podía hacer realidad el sueño de algunos hombres (francamente ¿puede alguien vivir en realidad con diferentes mujeres que tienen diferentes temperamentos y que no tienen ningun problema en el uso de la violencia para resolver las cosas?)

Naruto estaba a punto de continuar su debate con Kurama acerca de las diferentes cosas que estaban hablando cuando sintió a Hinata volver a la conciencia tras desmayarse en sus brazos. Naruto la estaba mirando fijamente y muy de cerca y cuando la niña abrió los ojos se quedo por un momento quieta sin saber que hacer antes de que empezó a ponerse roja como una remolacha y entonces vapor empezó a salir de sus orejas

Naruto se vio muy preocupado cuando sintió como Hinata caia una vez mas en el mundo de la inconsciencia y trato de despertarla lo mas suavemente. Por otro lado Kurama solo podía pensar en lo muy de mierda hasta el cuello que estaban en realidad cubiertos teniendo en cuenta un determinado y pequeño factor que era nada mas y nada menos que Hinata era tan dulce e inocente y de lo que sabia por su propia experiencia es que una criatura dulce e inocente no duraría para siempre sino que se volvían en realidad depredadoras de el sexo contrario. Kurama solo podía emitir una plegaria por el pobre Naruto sabiendo que tenia cero posibilidades en realidad de ahora en delante de evitar ser cazado por esta niña

´´Kurama pero pasando a temas mas serios ¿Qué crees que hay que hacer con Kumo? No quiero sonar radical pero es bastante obvio que Kumo no va a dejar de tratar por todos los medios posibles de tener sus manos en Hinata o posiblemente en su hermana ¿Qué crees que debería hacer? Tengo mis propias ideas y pensamientos, es mas creo que se mas o menos de maneras de hacer pagar a Kumo pero yo conozco a jiji y soy perfectamente consciente de que el no va a quedarse de braos cruzados. Lo que quiero decir es ¿Cómo podemos hacer que Kumo vea mas como algo dañino que beneficioso ir tras cualquier miembro del clan Hyuga?``

Kurama se quedo por unos momentos pensando en la pregunta de Naruto y tuvo que darle crédito al niño por pensar tan en serio acerca de este dilema no por nada sino porque se trataba de una situación muy compleja a tener en cuenta

Kumo había intentado con esta en tres ocasiones para hacerse con alguien del linaje del Byakugan, esto era malo ya que los dos primeros intentos fueron el secuestro de Hinata y luego la reclamación del cuerpo de Hiashi. Pero ambos intentos fallaron y fracasaron, ahora el Raikage estaba enfadado y de ahí que envio a un equipo para secuestrar a Hinata

Guerras han comenzado por menos pero la dura realidad es que en estos momentos ni Kumo ni Konoha estaban para una guerra y era peor en el sentido de que Kumo había experimentado en los últimos tiempos lo que era una división entre sus filas. Para poder ganar esta situación por parte de Kumo el sabia que el Raikage trataría de hacer alguna y soberana estupidez y el no le extrañaría si su buque y amigo se convertiría en el objetivo

Esto solo significaba que tendría que entrenar a Naruto de manera mas brutal de lo que era en este momento. No le gustaba pasar al niño por la picadora de carne pero si estaba ahora en el ojo de un Kage y mas el Kage de una nación belica completa lo mejor seria que el niño recibiera la educación necesaria para ser capaz de repeler y defenderse por todos los medios posibles de cualquier tipo de ameaza

Pero al mismo tiempo Kurama sabia que tenian tiempo. El Raikage no movería ni un dedo hasta que tenia un cien por cien de posibilidades de acabar o golpear a Naruto a decir verdad y el sabia que eso no seria por el momento. Pero Kurama aun así podía ver el punto de Naruto y pensó que lo mas sensato era hacer saber sus puntos a su joven amigo

 **´´[Naruto. La vida ninja por desgracia no es una vida en la que te puedas permitir no hacer caso de todo lo que te rodea. Con esto dicho quiere decir que lo mas sensato seria que te preparases a fondo ya que obviamente el Rikage puede que cambie su objetivo de ahora en adelante. No es por sonar pesimista pero en estos momentos eres una amenaza para el y su pueblo y una vez se entere de tus acciones el te querra muerto en el mejor de los casos. Mi recomendación Naruto es una simple y sencilla. No bajes la guardia y siempre que veas que va a haber un evento que deje puertas abiertas ten cuidado de los que parezcan sospechosos. Lo queramos o no Kumo va a venir detrás de ti antes de que te vuelvas mas fuerte y mas poderoso, solamente se van a contener porque si lo que sabes es cierto a ciencia segura entonces el Raikage no declara la guerra por esto. Tambien y me temo que esto es algo a tener muy en cuenta es que posiblemente los miembros del consejo mas belicos traten de usar esta oportunidad de tus capacidades como una forma de tratar de tener un mayor control sobre ti mismo. Mi recomendación inmediata es que te prepares para cualquier evento que pueda implicar un acuerdo de los miembros del consejo. Esta acción por parte de Kumo abre la puerta en realidad a que unan todos los bichos que hay en tu contra, si somos listos y podemos hacer las cosas de la manera adecuada podríamos llegar a eliminar una considerable cantidad de todos aquellos que buscan controlarnos de ahora en adelante]``**

Una vez que Kurama termino de dar su opinión acerca de todo el asunto Naruto asintió para si mismo dándose cuenta de que en realidad era muy cierto lo que su buen amigo le estaba diciendo

´´Si bien lo que dices es cierto yo estoy mas preocupado por como esto se vera en los términos internacionales. Kumo no es nuestra única amenaza a decir verdad ya que despues de todo tenemos por otro lado a Kiri y su intransigencia de las líneas de sangre así como su odio por el clan Uzumaki, una vez nos vean como amenazas y este evento podría hacer esto posible entonces nosotros nos podríamos convertir en un objetivo para ellos. El segundo grupo es Iwa y ahí no me puedes negar que seguro que nos verán como una amenaza. El Tsuchikage es conocido como un hombre paranoico en el mejor y como un hombre que tiende a guardar rencores. Es mas que seguro que recuerda con muy mala sangre a mama y el abuelo así como si lo descubre a mi padre. Y finalmente tenemos a Suna que despues de esto solo dios sabe como me verán ya que obviamente antes no sabían de mi existencia pero ahora tienen perfecta forma y conocimiento de mi existencia. En resumidas cuentas de que tenemos enemigos por todas partes y gente que parece tener un interés mal sano en mi. Fantastico mi vida estudiantil es lo mas cercano en realidad a una guerra fría``

Cuando Naruto termino de dar su punto de vista no pudo evitar deprimirse un poco ¿esto es lo que significaba vivir la vida? ¿Temer en cada momento cualquier acción en tu contra solo porque resulta que una panda de imbéciles tienen miedo o celos? Francamente cuando veias las cosas de esta manera le hacia preguntarse a Naruto aun mas firme como Hashirama podía haber sido tan estúpido como para no tratar de conquistar las naciones elementales con el poder de los Biju, al menos de esta forma no habría problemas en cuanto a si alguien de un lugar trataba de matar a otra persona

Kurama compartía el punto de vista de Naruto completamente ¿Cómo no estar de acuerdo con esto cuando el y sus hermanos y hermanas eran usados por los humanos a su antojo? Si Hashirama solo hubiera tenido las bolas de hacer lo que hay que hacer entonces ellos podrían haber sido empleados pero habría sido algo rápido y sencillo. Pero no un tonto los convierte en armas de destrucción masiva y ahora tenia que ver como mantener a salvo a su amigo de toda una red de conspiraciones y planes malvados

 **´´[Mira el lado positivo Naruto. No puedes quejarte de que no eres popular. Con esto es mas que obvio ahora que el mundo entero te va a tener en su mira. Afortunadamente tenemos dos años mas por lo menos, es el suficiente tiempo como para que te pueda enseñar mas cosas. Necesitamos emplear el máximo tiempo posible para hacerte tan fuerte como para que los de enfrente se planteen la duda de si eres o no lo bastante fuerte en realidad para ser una amenaza para ellos]``**

Naruto se quedo pensando en las palabras de Kurama y tenia que reconocer que el Biju tenia una gran cantidad de razón en sus palabras. No podía negarse que el no iba a ser reconocido a nivel mundial y eso en un principio seria una amenaza en realidad para el mas que una ventaja pero esto también le ayudaría a que mas tarde tuviera un cierta influencia en el mundo ninja en su completa forma. Naruto estaba a punto de tener un poco mas de conversación con Kurama cuando de repente Hinata se despertó de forma rápida

´´Naruto-kun ¿has dicho a alguien que me quedaba contigo a dormir en…?Bueno en donde sea que estemos``. Hinata miro muy preocupada para Naruto. Miraba como si tuviera miedo a una reacción en cadena que fuera a causar el fin del mundo

Naruto por otra parte miraba mas bien divertido por lo que estaba pasando ya que el sabia perfectamente porque Hinata estaba actuando toda nerviosa. Podia no parecerlo pero Hiashi Hyuga era un padre muy protector y que dicho padre pensara solo por un instante que su hijita y dulce niña podía pasar unos momentos con alguien en soledad podría dar resultado a una reacción en cadena con capacidades destructivas absolutas y que llevaría en realidad a solo su querida madre a detenerlo antes de que hiciera alguna soberana estupidez. Cuando Hinata vio la siniestra sonrisa de Naruto entonces empezó a temer por el bien de Konoha

´´Nata-chan ya sabes que yo jamás haría algo que fuera en contra de hacer algún daño a tus padres. No te preocupes han sido perfectamente informados y están seguros en el cien por cien de que nada malo va a pasar en realidad en contra de tu persona. Es mas les deje un lindo y bonito mensaje``

Naruto termino de hablar con una malvada sonrisa en sus labios que solo hizo a Hinata suspirar sabiendo que su padre era en este momento un objetivo de una de las bromas de Naruto. Era plenamente consciente de que Naruto le gustaba hacer bromas pero a su amado padre mas bien toda broma que se le ha hecho ha acabado con el pobre hombre teniendo ataques cardiacos como por ejemplo el dia que Naruto le enseño un recibo del bar donde ella compraba los bollos de canela

* * *

 **-Recinto Hyuga-**

Hiashi Hyuga estaba en lo que muchos llamarían el estado de padre sobreprotector con pensamientos de perdida de su hija la inocencia. Por supuesto cualquier persona podría pensar que esto era un poco exagerado (solo eran once años) pero justo cuando uno podría pensar en eso hay que tener en cuenta que para Hiashi sus hijas son un tesoro muy valioso y grande, tal era su valor que era mas que probable que el hiciera de la vida un infierno para cualquier persona que se acercara demasiado a sus hijas. Pero ahora había una razón plausible en todo esto y es que había recibido una nota muy especial

 _´´Estimado Hiashi. Como sabras tu hija fue secuestrada una vez mas (me estoy empezando a cuestionar la capacidad de los guardas Hyuga para mantenerla a salvo en serio) y la recupere gracias a dios. Sin embargo esto nos lleva a una situación y es que voy a poner a vuestra hija en un lugar seguro donde voy a tratar de tranquilizarla por todos los medios posibles, no se preocupe sere lo mas delicado posible. Espero que esta carta calme cualquier posible pensamiento incorrecto que llegue a su cabeza y me permita cuidar de Hinata. Que tenga un buen dia``_

Como colofón final del mensaje este tenia una imagen dulce y adorable de un zorro naranja estar cubriendo a un conejo indigo con su cola de manera protectora. Por desgracia el mensaje no precisamente tranquilizo a Hiashi ¿Cómo tranquilizarlo teniendo en cuenta que decía que el iba a emplear todos y cada uno de los medios necesarios para calmar a su hija o peor que el seria lo mas delicado posible. La mente de Hiashi iba desarrollando por momentos diferentes escenas en las cuales su pequeña princesa perdia su virtud y se convertía en una esclava a manos del líder del clan Uzumaki en un futuro

Hiashi estaba siendo en estos momentos siendo controlado por un total de veinte Hyugas entre los que se encontraba su hermano mientras trataba por todos los medios de moverse y salir de el peso excesivo de todos esos hombres que se presionaban contra el. Mientras Hitomi veía todo esto con una taza de te tranquilamente y leyendo el periódico como si nada. Cuando el ruido se hizo insondable entonces ella ya decidió que era buena idea meterse en medio de esto

´´Hiashi Hyuga deja de comportarte como un tonto y dejar de pensar de las peores manera posibles en lo que podría ser y estar pasándole a nuestra hija``. Hitomi hablo con aire de señora y líder indiscutible en verdad del clan algo que llevo a la atención a todo el mundo presente

´´Tienes que tener que nuestra dulce y delicada hija esta desarrollándose como una hermosa y estupenda mujer que en algún momento del futuro tendrá que tener sus primeras relaciones sexuales``. El aire de seriedad en ese momento se vio interrumpido por lo que parecía ser la forma tan apreciativa en que hablaba Hitomi

Como si todo eso cayera en la cabeza de Hiashi todo el mundo pudo ver como el montículo de carne humana formado por los veinte hombres encima de Hiashi estaba moviendo una vez mas hacia la entrada del recinto. Todo el mundo vio que Hiashi se estaba moviendo apoyándose del uso de solo la barbilla. Fue una gran demostración de fuerza física a decir verdad

´´Hiashi mi dulce y querido marido. Debes entender que mi hija es despues de todo una mujer con gran belleza y que va a hacer lo que debe hacer por el bien de su futuro con poco Naru-chan antes de que cualquier otra mujer pueda ir a por su hombre en realidad``

Fue en ese momento que el grupo de hombres se quedaron quietos cuando se les pudo ver temblar violentamente y solo un segundo despues se pudo ver como todos los veinte miembros del clan Hyuga salian volando por los aires y se veía perfectamente a un Hiashi Hyuga mirar con los ojos llenos de un fuego que casi parecía ser alimentado por una voluntad inquebrantable sin embargo Hitomi hizo como sino fuera nada en realidad

´´Asique si nuestra dulce y querida niñita va a ir a por su hombre, va a conseguir a su hombre, despues del dia de hoy y todo por las inocentes acciones del joven Uzumaki mi dulce niña tendrá a su hombre como ella bien se merece. No hay nada que haga mas feliz a una madre que ver a su princesita estar cerca de un futuro joven que la tratara de la manera adecuada``

Fue eso lo que tuvo que romper de forma definitiva a Hiashi porque en ese momento el solo pudo dar un grito de dolor y que hizo que todo el mundo en el compuesto sintiera compasión por el pobre líder del clan. Hiashi en ese momento estaba teniendo el momento en que recordaba toda la vida de su princesita de cabellos azules, no podía dejar de pensar en como su niña era capaz de leer, como empezó con el entrenamiento Juuken, cuando consiguió convencerlo de quedarse con un conejito

Todo esto estaba en la memoria de Hiashi que hacia lo imposible por no olvidarlo pero fue entonces cuando llego el momento que se podía decir que había roto la mente del clan Hyuga

En su mente empezaron a aparecer escenas de un Hinata estar haciéndose la timida hacia un Naruto que veía muy viril y grande, luego llego la escena de un Naruto llendo con Hinata cogidos de la mano y paseando por Konoha, llego a continuación la imagen de un Naruto y una Hinata vestidos en ropa de baño en la playa viendo escenas no permitidas para padres de la niña

Fue en ese momento que llego también la peor imagen posible a su mente y fue en la forma de un Naruto estar con hinata que tenia dos hijos rubios. Esto hizo a Hiashi que sintiera como si el mundo volaba por los aires. Hitomi por otro lado lo estaba viendo todo con una gracia digna de una dama que en realidad estaba pensando en lo que se parecerían sus futuros nietos. Efectivamente el futuro del clan Hyuga se podía decir que se veía muy raro y difícil por el momento al menos

´´Ahora cariño echate una siesta mientras que yo voy a ver como nuestra linda Hanabi esta haciendo``

Antes de que Hiashi tuviera tiempo de decir nada se encontró golpeado en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente. Todo el mundo que estaba viendo la escena se pregunto en realidad si la matriarca del clan Hyuga amaba en serio a su marido o si simplemente le gustaba tenerlo arrodillado a sus pies (obviamente todo el mundo sabe la verdad de esto) pero la mujer no se quedo en el sitio y se fue de inmediato en la búsqueda de su mas joven para que pudiera hablar tranquilamente con ella

Hanabi había estado muy angustiada pensando que su hermana podía no volver debido a los actos de los hombres malos que se la habían llevado y eso en la mente de Hitomi fue algo tan tierno de ver en su pequeña hija bebe. Casi la hacia sentir ganas de tener a su bebe todo el dia a su alrededor. Pero cuando llego a la habitación de Hanabi se encontró con que en ella estaba Hanabi con poco Konohamaru y estaban charlando alegremente y como si en realidad ninguno de los problemas que habían sucedido recientemente hubieran pasado a decir verdad

´´Yo sabia que Nii-chan la salvaría. Naruto Nii es el joven ninja mas fuerte de todos y el un dia va a ser tan fuerte que ni los mas fuertes ninjas malos podrán acercarse nunca mas a nuestra familia Kono y yo voy a ser su alumna especial y querida``

Hitomi tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa cuando escucho como su hija hablaba de Naruto ya que en realidad le hacia mucha gracia que ella tuviera esas palabras para el joven miembro del clan Uzumaki que estaba en el corazón de sus hijas

´´No niego lo que dices Hanabi pero Naru-nii me prometió entrenarme cuando fuera un poquito mas mayor y sere entonces el verdadero heredero del clan Sarutobi. Voy a crecer mas fuerte gracias a su ayuda y me convertiré en el verdadero heredero de Sarutobi Sasuke así como en el ninja mas fuerte del pueblo detrás de Naru-nii``

Konohamaru estaba mirando con lo que uno podría considerar el desafio de un niño pequeño a la joven hanabi que estaba mirando muy en realidad opuesta a la idea de Konohamaru de que Naruto en realidad pasara mas tiempo con el que con ella y coloco su frente en choque con la de el joven Sarutobi. Para Hitomi la escena era verdaderamente comica y estaba teniendo problemas para no reírse de lo que estaba pasando en realidad ya que ella podía decir que el futuro de su hija mas joven también parecía estar garantizado junto a un joven niño

´´No. Mi nee-chan será la segunda mas poderosa en toda Konoha detrás de Nii-chan ya que ella va a ser la esposa de Nii-chan y entonces como su esposa pasara directamente como la segunda persona mas fuerte e importante de toda Konoha y no voy a dejarte monkey gaki hacer ver mal a mi hermana asique preparate para la guerra y encuéntrate con ver como el clan Hyuga es el mas poderoso de todos en realidad``

Con eso dicho Konohamaru y Hanabi cogieron lo que parecía ser las almohadas de la cama y se empezaron a golpear entre si como niños en vez de estar teniendo discusiones de la poitica como cualquier otro ser humano tendría. Ella estaba a punto de irse cuando Natsu una de las criadas se estaba acercando por el pasillo. Cuando la criada la vio se coloco en una posicion para dejar paso a Hitomi y posteriormente se inclino indicando que sabia de su colocación superior con respecto a ella

Hitomi solo sonrio ante la acción de Natsu y le comento que no era una buena idea de ir ahora a la habitación de la pequeña Hanabi ya que estaba teniendo una discursion con el joven konohamaru. Natsu no necesito que le dijeran esto dos veces y de inmediato se marcho de nuevo en la dirección contraria mientras que dejaba a una pensativa Hitomi acerca del futuro de sus hijas

Por un lado estaba Hinata que obviamente iba a terminar casada con Naruto (no por nada pero su hija era una Hyuga muy obstinada y si ella lo veía como algo necesario seria capaz de cruzar el mismísimo infierno con tal de conseguir lo que quería al igual que ella) y por tanto sabia que el futuro de su hija estaba en realidad garantizado y no tenia nada de lo que preocuparse

Bueno si tenia los asuntos de que como la futura esposa de Naruto ella tendría que hacerse cargo de las cosas y dirigir adecuadamente el clan mientras que Naruto estuviera ocupado con sus tareas

Por otro lado estaba poco Hanabi que parecía muy aficionada a Konohamaru (en ese momento a la espalda de Hitomi se podía ver como Konohamaru salía rodando fuera de la habitación de Hanabi para luego ponerse en pie y volver a lanzarse encima de esta tratando de asegurarse de que el era el que se quedaba en la parte superior) y ella estaba segura un cien por cien de que no habría ninguna amenaza mas dentro del propio clan ya que los ancianos habían sido tratados y eso quitaba cualquier posible amenaza en su contra o en contra de sus hijas

Sin embargo ella todavía tenia la duda de que hubiera gente que desafiara aun en adelante las acciones de sus hijas. No le gustaba admitirlo pero el clan Hyuga había crecido arrogante y vanidoso y no dudaría en ningun momento en hacer lo que consideraran correcto si veian un bien o gran recompensa en ello

´´Para la vida de mis hijas no fuera tan problemática como dirían los Nara``. A decir verdad Hitomi sabia que ser las hijas del jefe del clan era hacer la vida de sus hijas mas difícil pero lo que mas le molestaba a ella es que no podía tener mas hijos

El veneno empleado a principio por los acianos Hyuga con la intención de que la matara cuando estaba embarazada de Hanabi había hecho que le fuera imposible tener mas hijos, esto de por si solo era mas que un golpe a su deseo de ser madre, esto era un golpe a todo lo que ella valoraba

Ella ahora solo podía dedicarse a sus hijas con las mejores intenciones al mismo tiempo que trataba de pensar en todas las diferentes formas en que defenderlas, de ahí también porque estaba tomando a Hinata para su formación privada mas que nada ya que quería asegurarse de que Hinata podría ser capaz de defenderse mejor contra cualquier enemigo existente

Tambien para Hitomi toda esta situación solo era una implicación de problemas en lo que se refería al crecimiento en habilidades de sus hijas ya que sabia que los miembros todavía conservadores del clan Hyuga tenian deseos de que fuera un hombre (preferiblemente Hyuga) que se hiciera cargo de la dirección del clan Hyuga y sabia que cuando vieran a su hija mayor fuera del alcance tratarían de comprometerla y forzar su mano tanto a Hiashi como a ella

Solo de pensar en su familia ser utilizada como material de uso político la hacia enfadar considerablemente y la hacia en realidad darse cuenta que mas que una familia los Hyuga parecían un nido de la conspiración que tramaban en todo momento lo que iba a pasar o a quien le iba a pasar por lo que obviamente ella quería un método de librarse de todo esto

´´Deberias dejar de calentarte el tarro Hitomi, sino dejas de hacerlo es obvio que mi dulce hermano mayor va a terminar teniendo problemas para poder dirigir el clan ya que obviamente lo vas a suceder y dejar en ridículo delante de todo el clan. Aunque despues de lo de hace unos momentos de verlo enviarnos a todos a la mierda con su fuerza física hace que en realidad me pregunte si mi hermano no tiene una fuente de la fuerza secreta``

Hitomi se volvió para ver a un cubierto de vendas Hizashi Hyuga. La vida aunque le había dado la oportunidad de vivir su vida no quería decir que no haya sido con el hermano del líder del clan Hyuga ya que por desgracia en todo este tiempo Hizashi solo había visto a su hijo ir mas y mas adentro de las ramas mas oscuras de la mente

A Hizashi no le gustaría admitirlo pero su hijo Neji estaba excesivamente obsesionado con demostrar a todo el mundo su clara superioridad algo que a decir verdad lo estaba molestando mas que nada ya que el sabia que no eran nada por encima, si Neji aprendia muy rápido el juuken tradicional pero se veía sin ninguna duda que seria Hinata la que se convertiría en la imagen del clan Hyuga en el futuro

* * *

 **-Consejo de Konoha-**

La sala del consejo de Konoha se había llenado con los diferentes lideres de los clanes. Una vez mas los civiles querían asistir a dicha reunión pero desafortunadamente para ellos se encontraron con un Hiruzen que no dio el permiso en ninguno de los sentidos ya que el intento y las acciones por parte de Kumo afectaban a la parte ninja mas que a la civil. Por supuesto eso no gusto a los civiles que se pensaban con el derecho de entrar en cualquier tipo de reunión sin importar nada en absoluto las posibles repercusiones que su presencia tendría. Fue por estas razones que Hiruzen casi había matado a uno de los civiles cuando lo agarro del cuello y lo estampo contra la pared antes de darles un mensaje muy adecuado

 _´´Cuando seais vosotros los que vayais a la guerra os dejare comentar cualquier cosa de los temas ninja. Cuando seais vosotros los que os enfrentéis diariamente a la muerte y a tener que perderos a vuestras familias os dare permiso para que asistais a las reuniones con motivos ninja. Cuando vosotros estéis en la defensa de Konoha desde el momento en que naceis hasta el momento que vuestros cuerpos son enterrados entonces yo mismo os dare permiso para decir y opinar en lo que se refiere a los asuntos ninja. Pero mientras que esas cosas no pasen esta va a ser mi voluntad. Ningun civil por muy consejero que sea o por muy alto status que quiera tener estará permitido en las salas de reunión del consejo cuando tenga lugar una reunión por un asunto de emergencia en Konoha. Mientras que no haya nada por el estilo es de ahora en adelante prohibido a los civiles de hacer un movimiento siquiera en los asuntos ninjas y si se descubriera que por alguna casualidad los civiles han tratado de meter sus narices en estos asuntos entoces se considerara como mas bien una acción en contra de Konoha y el acusado será declarado traidor y ejecutado como tal``_

Basta decir que el anciano Hokage había conseguido fácilmente su punto ya que desde ahora el sabia que ningun civil seria lo bastante estúpido como para desafiar su voluntad

´´Esta sesión del consejo ha sido llamada por motivos de gran importancia. Debera mantenerse todo el mundo en silencio hasta que la reunión llege a su fina, también esta reunión no deberá comentarse con nadie fuera de esta sala o de lo contrario se considerara traición a la patria por lo que desde este momento llamo a esta sesión del consejo totalmente abierta``

Nada mas decir esto Hiruzen dio un golpe con un martillo de madera como una llamada de atención para todo el mundo. Uno a unos los lideres de los clanes se empezaron a presentar y diciendo su ocupación en la forma defensiva de Konoha. También con eso se llego a los tres asesores ancianos que aunque ya no tenian poder de voto ellos se encargaban de tratar de hacer ver los diferentes puntos de vista de lo que pasaba en realidad en los asuntos de Konoha que cada uno representaba

Decir que los ancianos no estaban muy a gusto sin poder era quedarse cortos pero ellos sabían que ya no tenian ni una pequeña parte del poder que en el pasado tenian y el golpe mas doloroso para los ancianos era que se les fue arrebatado sin que pudieran hacer nada

´´Bien el asunto a tratar es el intento de secuestro de la joven Hinata Hyuga. Soy plenamente consciente de que la guerra con Kumo saldría muy cara y se que no es muy recomendable hacer tal táctica teniendo en cuenta que el Raikage podría llamar a una alianza tanto al Tsuchikage como al Mizukage. Viendolo desde un punto de vista militar no veo la guerra como una salida para este conflicto pero creo que los diferentes miembros de este consejo podrían dar algún consejo o recomendación en cuanto a lo que hay que hacer contra estas amenazas``

´´Yo creo Hokage-sama que lo que podríamos hacer es tácticas de desgaste. Le guste o no admitirlo al Raikage de Kumo pero su aldea no es precisamente muy abundante en recursos para la sanidad y para los bienes alimenticios. Recomendaria realizar tácticas de ataque guiadas y con intención de golpe dañino en sus pocos lugares de aprovisionamiento así como a todas las compañías que negocian en estos temas. Por otro lado esto forzara a Kumo a dejar menos alimentos para la población civil de Kaminari y exigir un mayor rendimiento de sus países aliados algo que serviría para desgaste. Tambien esto sin embargo podría llevar a escuadrones de Kumo adentrarse en territorio de Hi no Kuni con la intención de hacerse con nuestros recursos``

Cuando Shikaku termino de hablar todo el mundo le presto perfecta atención. Era el líder de los comandos de inteligencia y eso por si solo ya hablaba bastante bien de el y sus habilidades por lo que obviamente los diferentes miembros de la sala estaban mirando de forma apreciativa al líder del clan Nara pero el no había terminado de hablar por supuesto

´´Otra cosa que se podría hacer es una táctica de daño interno que consistiría en la introducción de un equipo de supervivencia en Kaminari y que sabotearan lo mejor posible a Kaminari en todos sus sentidos. Contamos con la ayuda de que Kaminari carece en realidad de buenos sensores ninja así como escuadrones de perseguidores por lo que puedo decir sin ninguna duda que de esta manera podríamos hacer un daño considerable a Kumo y su fuerza de la nobleza así como reparar estrategias posibles que busquen además generar un desequilibrio importante en la forma de liderazgo militar del pueblo. En pocas palabras esta misión seria de enviar un equipo de entrada a Kaminari y ordenarles a puetar en todos los sentidos posibles a los ninjas y nobles de Kumo``

´´Ese es un buen plan a decir verdad pero creo que debo aportar mi propio granito de arena a toda esta conversación para que así no digan que escurro mi trabajo``

Con sus palabras dichas Jiraiya del Sannin apareció de las sombras de la habitación sorprendiendo a todo el mundo en la sala. El propio Danzo estaba disgustado con la aparición de Jiraiya ya que cuando el iba con información adecuada siempre era un punto positivo para Hiruzen y una eliminación mas del poder que el tenia

´´Kumo recientemente entro en lo que se podría decir una pequeña etapa interna con el Raikage Ei no estar satisfecho con el rendimiento de Yugito Nii como una Jinchuriki. De lo que me he enterado es que Tuvo el Biju extraido de la pobre niña y trasplantado a la esclava Yoruichi del clan Shihoin``

Cuando todo el mundo escucho las palabras de Jiraiya hubo una reacción a lo que dijo que cualquier persona podía sentir. Pero la nueva persona que era jinchuriki del Nibi era lo que preocupaba a los ninjas de Konoha

El clan Shihoin fue el clan mas poderoso y fuerte de Kumo hasta que el Sandaime Raikage organizo un golpe de estado matando a los miembros del clan y conservando a muy pocos. Durante la anterior guerra la mayoría de los ninjas de dicho clan restante fueron masacrados. Saber que hay todavía una niña de ese clan llevo a muchos en el temor ya que se decía que los ninjas del clan Shihoin tenian el contrato Raiju así como la capacidad de generar electricidad natural con su chakra, si a eso le añadías el poder del Nibi o al menos las grandes reservas de chakra que venían con esto era mas que obvio decir que Kumo tenia ahora una potente fuerza de combate

Sin embargo muchos de los presentes estaban asqueados con las acciones de Kumo ¿sacrificar a una niña por que el rendimiento no le gustaba? Ese puñetero Raikage debía ser eliminado del poder de manera inmediata porque se podía ver fácilmente que era solo el mas tonto de los tontos posibles

Estaban seguros de que ahora el hombre haría lo mismo con su hermano adoptivo al no estar este de su lado pero claro tal cosa podría llevar a una guerra civil. No Konoha o al menos la mayoría de los ninjas de los clanes sabían que les gustase o no que el actual Raikage estaba haciendo planes para golpear a Konoha pero que por el momento no tenian los recursos para semejante acción

Sin embargo Danzo se burlo de los lamentos de los clanes ante la muerte de una niña joven. En su mente todo era muy simple y es que si no cumplías con tu papel entonces no eras importante y por tanto eres prescindible

Un jinchuriki era un arma y si la niña no podía ocupar su papel entonces que se joda. Pero sabia que decir semejantes palabras en esta reunión seria lo mas cercano a un suicidio político algo que a decir verdad no lo atraía en ninguna de las formas posibles por lo que simplemente dejo pasar el tema como sino fuera nada y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en realidad es ver si podía sacar cualquier tema de punto o cualquier cosa que beneficiara a su idea de Konoha. En ese momento Inoichi sin embargo decidió plantear su opinión para hacer daño a Kumo

´´Tambien podríamos atacarlos de manera psicológica``. Todo el mundo lo miro como si quisieran saber a que se refería y el hombre solo suspiro antes de prepararse para hablar

´´La fuerza de una nación y su ejercito varia mucho según la moral o mas bien lo altos que estén sus animos. Kumo esta en estos momentos con una sensación de tensión ¿Qué mejor manera de golpear a Kumo que bajando en todos los sentidos su orgullo y sus capacidades? Tenemos la ventaja de contar con sus ninjas que vinieron por lo que podemos acusarlos de haber planeado un atentado contra uno de los nuestros. No solo eso sino que además podemos decir que ellos han confesado cada cosa que podrían tener oculta para nosotros. Eso será un golpe para el Raikage como este será otro intento fallido que se hara a conocer para los diferentes países y harán ver a Kumo como una nación que tiene intereses personales en la adquisición de las líneas de sangre que no les pertenecen. Pero si eso no fuera suficiente creo que también podemos aprovechar esto y poner también en entredicho la capacidad de liderazgo y de toma de decisiones de Kaminari. De esta forma volveremos a unos contra otros y de esa forma asestaremos un considerable golpe en las bolas del Raikage sin perder a nuestros hombres y mujeres. Solo usando los hechos podemos hacer una gran cantidad de daño pero si alguien tiene alguna duda solo hay que emplear la ultima cosa que podemos utilizar y es la red de espionaje de Jiraiya. Con eso en nuestro favor podríamos hacer ver a todo el mundo que en realidad El Raikage tiene sus propios planes y que todos ellos afectan en realidad de forma negativa a los países. Lo mejor de todo será que pondrá en su propia contra a sus aliados y una vez mas nosotros no tendremos perdidas``

La forma en que explico todo hizo que la idea de Inoichi cayera muy profundo en las mentes de cada uno de los miembros del consejo que sabían que a la hora de la mente humana no había nadie mejor en su comprensión que el

´´Además de eso creo que podemos decir que Kumo lo pasaría muy mal si grupos de ataque atacaran a sus caravanas de provisiones y de comercio y creo que los equipos de cazadores de los miembros del clan Inuzuka pueden hacer esto de manera perfecta``

Despues de Tsume dar su propia idea todo el mundo vio como su rostro parecía ganar características animales. Lo que mas asustaba a la gente es que Tsume tenia cien por cien de razón y que con esta táctica de atacar a las diferentes empresas y caravanas de Kumo les harian bastante daño dejándoles solo y únicamente con los negocios de base marina. Todos los clanes estaban perfectamente de acuerdo con los planes hasta ahora hechos por lo que simple y únicamente se pusieron a reir como si hubieran planeado todo de manera adecuada. Solo había alguien que estaba en contra de esto y ese seria Danzo y su ideal de hacer las cosas

´´¿Os estais escuchando? ¿Atacar la moral y el espíritu? ¿Atacar sus caravanas y fuentes de provisiones? ¿Atacar a su credibilidad y liderazgo? ¿De verdad creeis que eso solo bastara para detener a KUmo?``

Danzo estaba molesto viendo como los tiros de la reunión no iban por el camino que el quería un camino que llevaría directamente a la muerte y destrucción de todos sus enemigos aunque esa parte de los enemigos también incluia a los de Konoha

´´Somos la nación y aldea mas fuerte y sin embargo estamos diciendo de hacer solo un daño especulativo. Si queremos que los tontos de Kumo así como cualquier otra nación sepan que no deben meterse con nosotros entonces lo que hay que hacer es realizar ataques brutales y despiadados. Matar a todos los integrantes de el circulo superior del Raikage. Destruir sus puertos y pueblos. En resumen reducir su hogar a meros escombros y por lo que puedo ver ahora no vais a hacer esto. Me avergüenza que seais los lideres de los clanes. Me avergüenza que Hiruzen sea el Hokage porque obviamente el no esta dispuesto a hacer lo que hay que hacer. Sois todos unos cobardes que en realidad han perdido el espíritu de ser un ninja en realidad``

Antes de que Danzo había terminado su discurso se encontró con Hiruzen cogerlo por la garganta y estrellarlo contra la pared (una vez mas el chico no aprende) y se podía decir de su mirada que no estaba nada satisfecho con las palabras de este algo que al mismo tiempo hizo mearse de miedo al hombre del clan Shimura

´´¿Vergüenza ehh? Tu dices que tienes vergüenza de nosotros pero eres mas bien tu el que es una completa vergüenza para Konoha. Hablas de hacer aquello por lo que ni Hashirama ni Tobirama estarían de acuerdo. No solo eso sino que además estas de acuerdo con sacrificar a cientos de jóvenes de nuestro clan sin ninguna duda dime Danzo ¿eran los ninjas que iban a ser enviados a las misiones ser proporcionados por ti y tu clan o nos harias enviar a nuestros miembros del clan a hacer actos vergonzosos y traer la deshonra a nuestros clanes? No me vengas con lecciones de lo que hay y lo no hay que hacer Danzo porque tu no eres el mejor para esto. Vuelve a decirme como debo hacer las cosas en mi trabajo y te voy a arrancar las pelotas y hacer que te las tragues por la boca. Se ha terminado lo de dejar que digas y hagas lo que sale de tu santa voluntad ya que de ahora en adelante vas a obedecer las ordenes que se dan. Eres un subordinado mio y si no vas a obedecer lo que yo digo entonces te vas pero no nos molestas mas porque a diferencia de ti todas estas personas obviamente están buscando trabajar y conseguir lo que se proponen``

Cuando Hiruzen termino de hablar solto a un Danzo que se veía en realidad muy molesto y aunque Danzo quería enfrentarse a Hiruzen por dejarlo mal en su opinión y por no dejar que diga lo que hay que decir el hombre tuvo el suficiente conocimiento como para quedarse apartado en realidad de todo el asunto ya que no quería la ira del anciano Hokage bueno y que los clanes parecían mas que dispuestos a golpearlo en sumisión por lo que seria una perdida por completo para su persona y no quería mas perdidas de las que ya tenia

Con un simple gesto a sus compañeros ancianos el salió del lugar dejano a todo el mundo en el consejo con una cara de satisfacción por haberlo puesto en su lugar de forma fija y permanente

´´La sesión se considera concluida recordad que ninguna otra operación se permite en contra de Kumo que pueda implicar algo mas que el acoso del que se ha hablado no quiero sonar desagradable pero quiero evitar el máximo de problemas posibles y en caso de que sigan el rastro de nuestras acciones podríamos vernos en una situación muy condenada``

Hiruzen termino de hablar y de inmediato se fue a su oficina mientras que los jefes de los clanes empezaron a hacer su camino de nuevo a sus compuestos de clan debido a todos los diferentes puntos que tenian que tratar ahora antes de que fuera mas tarde en el dia. Pero Jiraiya pensó que era hora de enfrentarse a sus actos y sabia que necesitaba hablar con su maestro de inmediato para tenerlo todo resuelto y poder charlar con su ahijado en total calma y tranquilidad

* * *

 **-Despacho del Hokage-**

Hiruzen estaba tomando un poco de Sake cuando entro por la puerta Jiraiya. Sabia que no iba a ser una conversación agradable. Porque el sabia que Jiraiya no venia como su alumno aquí para hablar el venia aquí como el padrino de Uzumaki Naruto. Y aunque el sabia que la vida del niño no era mala sabia que estaba lejos de ser la que su padrino había ideado en realidad. Cuando Jiraiya decidió hablar el se adelanto

´´Se lo que vas a decir Jiraiya y creeme lo que te tengo que decir es toda una historia, siéntate para que podamos charlar tranquilamente pero ten en cuenta de que todo lo que te voy a contar no es para ser contado a nadie mas``

Jiraiya en ese caso se sento y cogió una placa de Sake porque tenia la impresión de que iba a necesitarla en realidad, no le gustaba pero sabia reconocer los problemas cuando los veía venir. Lo primero que se le conto fue como pese a la unión de fuerzas de Hiruzen y el Daimyo Danzo todavía había tratado de tener sus manos en Naruto llegando a explicar el caso en que Naruto tuvo que defenderse de los dos perros falderos de Danzo y se vio obligado a matar

Este simple acto llevo a Jiraiya de casi salir de la oficina y matar a Danzo y lo que el sabia es que Danzo se podía considerar como muerto por las acciones de ese intento. Lugo le conto acerca de su salvar a la heredera Kurama. Obviamente eso era sabido por Jiraiya pero cuando se le dijo que su ahijado tenia el legendario Mokuton el solo se quedo sin palabras

Ahora tenia una mayor impresión de que Naruto lo necesitaba en realidad, es cierto que no tenia nada que ver con el poder del Mokuton pero el tenia una considerable cantidad de experiencia que podía compartir con su joven ahijado. Posteriormente le conto orgulloso de la primera impresión que causo en el Yondaime Kazekage algo que hizo a Jiraiya feliz de saber que como su padre el niño también tenia el don de hacer aliados inesperados

Pero fue en esto que llego a informarle del segundo secuestro de Hinata, decir que la ira de Jiraiya estaba en lo alto se quedaba muy corto. El hombre sabia que estas cosas podían pasar en realidad pero era inaceptable al menos para el por lo menos que fuera solo su ahijado el que se viera casi siempre metido en todos estos asuntos

´´¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que se mete en todas estas situaciones? ¿Cómo es que la red de defensa de Konoha no parece hacer nada para evitar que todo esto pase? Necesito saber que demonios esta pasando Hiruzen-sensei ya que sino se lo que pasa no podre actuar en consecuencia y que me aspen si voy a dejar que mi ahijado sea en el centro de un huracán``

Hiruzen todavía estaba encantado con el afán de Jiraiya de proteger a su ahijado y tenia que reconocer parcialmente que si tal vez el hubiera dejado que Jiraiya se hiciera cargo de la educación de Naruto entonces muchas de estas cosas no habrían sucedido (aunque corria el riesgo de convertirlo en un pervertido de nivel superior) y todavía tenia muy claro que fue a causa de Jiraiya en realidad no estar que Naruto había crecido con la amenaza de Danzo en realidad ya que le gustara admitirlo o no la única forma de que ese hombre retrocediera en realidad en sus planes de hacer lo que hacia era que hibiera alguien que le cogiera de la mano y se la estrujara con tanta fuerza que le rompiera la mano en realidad

´´he hecho lo que he podido Jiraiya pero tu mejor que nadie debes saber que no es tan sencillo trabajar cuand tienes todas las manos ocupadas. Lo quiera o no Konoha no es tan santa como como cualquiera quiere creer y por desgracia tengo a toda la población civil con la estúpida creencia de que son mas importantes que los ninjas. Mi obligación Jiraiya es mantener a todo el mundo a salvo pero es muy difícil hacer semejante cosa si resulta que todo el mundo que esta en medio se trata de convertir el asunto en lo que consideran su propia prioridad. Konoha es una aldea militar pero mi debilidad con la población civil nos ha colocado un poco por debajo``

Jiraiya en verdad podía entender lo que su maestro quería decir ya que despues de todo ¿Cómo no ser débil con los civiles? Eran gente que supuestamente no tenia defensa alguna contra los ninjas, gente que técnicamente lo tenia muy difícil en realidad para lograr defenderse de los ninjas en caso de estos tener una intención deshonesta con ellos

Era por esto mismo que la sensación de superioridad de los civiles había aparecido por desgracia y ahora el lo quisiera o no tenia que eliminarla antes de que se convirtiera en una verdadera amenaza porque solo podía imaginarse los disturbios de los civiles aunque claro siempre podía haber algún que otro desaparecido (no es como si la gente lo fuera a notar)

´´Pues es obvio que ahora tengo que intervenir en la vida de Naruto. Lo siento viejo se que querías darle a Naruto una vida lo mas normal posible pero despues de ver como Danzo quiere tenerlo en sus manos y como es portador de una de las líneas de sangre mas poderosas de todo el mundo conocido no puedo permitir por nada en el mundo que le pase nada``

Jiraiya estaba a punto de salir cuando Hiruzen le dijo una cosa que lo impacto de forma muy considerable: El Kyubi estaba formando a Naruto. Saber que el mas poderoso de los nueve Biju estaba formando a su ahijado fue como si alguien le dijera que su ahijado estaba en el camino de convertirse en el ninja mas poderoso de todos

Le gustara o no tenia que aceptar que Naruto crecería mas fuerte de lo que podría haberse imaginado jamás pero Hiruzen le admitió que Naruto necesitaba algo muy importante: Un socio de combate. Por el momento nadie había asomado la cabeza con tanta fuerza como para ser considerado un rival frente a Naruto pero Jiraiya podría servir perfectamente para dicho papel como su nivel de habilidad era muy superior y ayudaría a Naruto levantarse poco a poco contra todos aquellos que en algún momento lo superaban en habilidad y capacidad

El propio Jiraiya tenia que admitir que el entrenamiento de Naruto por medio de la practica de destrozar su autoestima golpeándolo constantemente era una cosa bastante buena en realidad, una parte de el casi sentía lastima por Naruto pero el niño era su ahijado por lo que podía jurar que el niño conseguiría levantarse de todo lo que le lanzara y si algo aun lo molestaba entonces el solo tendría que echarle un cubo de agua para obligarlo a levantarse

Jiraiya solo podía esperar que el niño no lo odiase por verse obligado en realidad en dejar el pueblo, vale que su responsabilidad para el pueblo era muy importante pero eso no quería decir que su ahijado no fuera también de gran importancia por todo (además solo podía temer las acciones de Kushina si algún dia se enteraba de que había dejado a su bebe solo en el mundo, aunque dicho bebe fuera una perfecta maquina de lucha)

´´No debes preocuparte tanto por lo que Naruto podría llegar a pensar de ti Jiraiya. Es un chico muy listo a decir verdad y el no podría odiarte por cumplir con tus obligaciones, tal vez te conviertas en su próximo objetivo de bromas pero eso no quiere decir que te odie. Es un Uzumaki y como todo Uzumaki tiene un gran amor para la familia``

Hiruzen a decir verdad estaba nervioso por la reacción de Naruto conocer a Jiraiya, había visto a Naruto mas de una buena vez furioso (todas ellas tenian que ver con las veces que algunos niños civiles hacían uso de la intimidación de miembros mas jóvenes de los clanes porque sabían que los niños no les harian nada) y en todas las ocasiones que lo había hecho el sabia que Naruto no era de los de dejar piedra sobre piedra

Naruto podía ser muchas cosas pero el sabia que Naruto no era uno de los de perdonar y olvidar el guardaba rencor y se aseguraba de que cada acción tuviera su castigo. Pero sabia que Naruto no haría daño a Jiraiya (o al menos de forma permanente) teniendo en cuenta de que era su trabajo y de que Jiraiya nunca tuvo la intención de hacerlo. Jiraiya pareció captar sus preocupaciones pero solo hizo un gesto de tranquilidad a su maestro como sino pasara nada en realidad ya que el podía decir sin ninguna duda en lo que su maestro estaba pensando

´´Sensei no te inquietes lo que tenga que ser será y con mucho gusto lo aceptare. Pero Naruto es un niño por lo que me has dicho hasta el momento increíble y excepcional. Solo puedo imaginarme en realidad lo lejos que va a llegar con la guía adecuada que es otra razón de mas para ayudarlo en su camino ya que no queremos que nadie le influya de mala manera ¿verdad? Además te puedo prometer de manera completamente seria que cuando haya terminado con el el será un super pervertido como yo muajajaja``

Ahora fue el turno de Hiruzen de suspirar. Sabia que esa parte y forma de ser de Jiraiya nunca iba a desaparecer pero había momentos en los que le gustaría a decir verdad que Jiraiya no fuera tan pervertido. Tal vez debería de decirle que Naruto no soporta a los pervertidos pero clro decirle semejante información implicaría dejarle y quitarle a Naruto la posibilidad de confraternizar con Jiraiya y eso era algo que jamás se perdonaría que fuera a pasar y menos que el fuera el responsable de evitarlo. No el dejaría que Jiraiya tuviera su feliz y pervertido encuentro con Naruto (y en el proceso seria de ver el poder destructivo de Naruto en realidad)

´´Jiraiya te voy a decir esto como tu maestro (amante lector de tus libros) asique no trates a Naruto como un niño. Es increíblemente inteligente e increíblemente astuto por lo que a menos que quieras vértelas contra el te recomiendo que no lo trates de esa manera. Naruto tiene también varias normas y es obvio que tienes que cumplirlas perfectamente y una de esas normas es que no digas ni hagas nada estúpido en lo que se refiere de meterse con nada en lo que el crea, tiene la mala costumbre de tratar de forma muy violenta con todos aquellos que se meten con aquello que mas le importa. Tambien y esto es un consejo muy serio es que si vas a hablarle de sus padres tenga paciencia, no le gusta que solo los mencionen como los ven ya que el solo aprecia todo lo que es en verdad la realidad absoluta es decir que el solo apreciara todos los puntos tanto positivos como negativos``

Jiraiya se quedo irando a su maestro por un momento entendiendo perfectamente lo que este quería decirle en realidad y viendo que Naruto obviamente seria mas adulto de lo que el se había llegado a imaginar. Vaya dolor de cabeza que el iba a tener despues de todo esto ya que sabia que muy posiblemente Naruto no iba a perdonarlo fácil

´´Menos mal que soy una fuente del conocimiento de sus padres de forma adecuada y sin precisamente nada falso``

Jiraiya dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada lo que pensaba y sentía. Una gran verdad ya que el sabia perfectamente todo acerca de Minato Namikaze y de Kushina Uzumaki. No los conocía íntimamente (meterse en medio de las relaciones sentimentales de dos personas de habilidad tipo Kage no suele terminar nada bien para ti) pero el sabia todo lo que era necesario en realidad en lo que se refiere a Minato como persona y Kushina fue como la hija que a el le habría gustado siempre tener en su familia. Hiruzen miro con simpatía a Jiraiya

El dia en que esos dos murieron fue un duro golpe para el. Fue la perdida de dos personas que eran de mas valor para el que casi cualquier otra cosa y también fue por desgracia el dia que se le dijo que no podía criar a Naruto porque se necesitaba urgentemente su posicion como maestro espia para Konoha. Francamente Jiraiya había sido muy golpeado con todo este asunto y Hiruzen tenia que admitir que posiblemente todo este asunto de tratar con Naruto le daría cierre

* * *

 **-Parque de Konoha-**

El parque de Konoha era una de las zonas verdes mas importantes de toda Konoha y era también el lugar donde la mayoría de los niños jugaban y eran llevados por sus padres. Este lugar era en estos momentos el lugar donde se encontraba Naruto que estaba sentado en un banco mientras observaba tanto a Hanabi como a Konohamaru jugar entre los dos de ellos

Fue doloroso saber que no se acercaban mas niños a ellos porque resultaba que ambos eran vistos como lo mas cercano a la realeza aquí en Konoha. Naruto solo podía ver con una sonrisa como en realidad los dos niños estaban jugando con mucha gracia y disfrutando en realidad de el tiempo libre que tenian

Era también comico ver como los dos niños trataban de obtener en todo momento su atención. Fue una escena divertida de ver para Naruto al menos y era algo bastante interesante ver como empleaban todo lo que tenian para en realidad conseguir lo que buscaban

Naruto solo podía en realidad pensar en lo hermoso que tenia que ser en realidad haber tenido una niñez aunque una parte de el se lamentaba por no hber tenido en realidad uno de esos momentos únicos. Sin embargo todo momento de paz se vio arruinado cuando sintió una increíble presencia detrás suya, los niño jugaban todavía pero el sabia que esa presencia estaba allí en realidad para hablar con el en realidad por lo que lo mas sensato seria hacer de cumplir con esta persona

´´Seas quien seas mientras no molestes a los niños pequeños podemos tener una charla civilizada. Amenaza a los niños aunque solo sea por un instante y te voy a destruir con toda la fuerza que tengo``

Naruto en ese momento vio aparecer a un hombre bastante alto con un cuerpo bien formado que tenia una larga cabellera de color blanco. No necesito mucho tiempo en realidad para reconocer a Jiraiya del Sannin un hombre muy temido y respetado por todas las personas en las naciones elementales

Una parte de Naruto ahora estaba increíblemente molesta ya que el sabia muy bien quien era Jiraiya en lo que se refería a su persona y la relación que tenian ambos pero otra arte de el y fue la parte que fue enseñada por Kurama le recordó que no era buena idea dejar que la sangre llegara hasta esto

El sabia que Jiraiya no había estado presente en su vida pero no podía culpar en exceso a Jiraiya ya que despues de todo el era simple y llanamente un hombre que tenia una misión y esa misión era la de ser el jefe de espionaje de Konoha. Lo quisiera o no l tenia sus obligaciones y no podía escapar de ellas asique Naruto en realidad entendía perfectamente que si ahora estaba aquí es porque en realidad ahora tenia una oportunidad de estar aquí sin que su posicion como jefe de espias se viera afectada de inmediato

´´Has crecido mucho Naruto, eres increíblemente parecido a tu padre pero puedo ver tanto de tu madre en ti. Francamente puedo decirte que eres una combinación de ambos de los dos de ellos y que no podría ser mas orgulloso de cómo eres en realidad``

Jiraiya estaba en realidad sin palabras por el aspecto de Naruto. A pesar de ser solo once años de edad Naruto parecía mas bien un joven bien construido con un cuerpo interesante. Jiraiya podía decir en realidad que Naruto era mas potente de lo que parecía pero escondia su verdadera fuerza y el estaba seguro al cien por cien de que si Naruto se empleaba a fondo entonces que el seria mas fuerte que la mayoría de los chunin de Konoha

Jiraiya estuvo tentado a pedir mas cosas pero se dio cuenta de los dos niños pequeños que estaban jugando en ese momento en el parque y no le costo demasiado en realidad de identificarlos como los hijos de Hitomi y de Miya. Solo podía decir que los niños en realidad eran increíbles y se perdia en mucha cantidad lo especiales que tenian que ser aunque mientras que estaba viendo como Naruto los vigilaba se dio cuenta de que en realidad nuca seria una buena idea de meterse en su camino y hacer nada contra el par de niños

Francamente solo podía imaginarse cuando Naruto tuviera sus propio hijos ya que el fácilmente podía decir que todo esto era debido al espíritu de sobreprotección Uzumaki algo que le daba miedo a decir verdad

´´He tenido que crecer, me quede solo en esta aldea y aunque nadie ha tratado abiertamente de hacerme nada he tenido que proteger a todas las personas que me importan en realidad y hacer todo lo que este en mi mano para asegurarse de que nadie en realidad daña a mis seres queridos. Como has podido ver Kumo no esta precisamente aceptando mi política de proteger a mis seres queridos y están mas que interesados en ponerme a prueba de todas las formas posibles o al menos tiene que ser porque de otra manera no entiendo porque siguen tratando de acercarse a Hinata-chan``

Naruto había dicho una pequeña broma pero Jiraiya podía ver en realidad toda la importancia de lo que había dicho. No era difícil para el admitir en realidad que Kumo estaba tratando de sacar de sus casillas a Naruto o al menos el joven lo veía de esa forma ya que no se le ocurria ningun otra razón lo bastante notable como para entender quien en su sano juicio estaría constantemente tratando de secuestrar a una joven niña como Hinata a no ser obviamente que en realidad este buscando tocarle los cojones a Naruto (obviamente no es la razón pero era verlo desde este punto de vista o entonces aceptar que en Kumo eran en realidad tan desesperados como para tratar de secuestrar a una joven niña que no ha hecho ningun daño a nadie) algo no muy sano a decir verdad

´´Me disculpo por ello Naruto. De verdad que te juro que nunca fue mi intención de que crecieras solo y con tanta gente detrás de ti, pero yo tenia una obligación y un deber. Mi obligación era mantenerte a salvo por todos y cada uno de los medios necesarios sin importar lo que pasara a nada ni a nadie por lo que discúlpame por dejarte solo aquí pero yo pensé que serias capaz de vivir bien tu vida aquí sin mi al menos por un tiempo``

Lo que Jiraiya decía era una gran verdad algo que Naruto podía decir que estaba sintiendo sin ninguna dificultad. Podia entender en realidad que Naruto lo odiara ya que despues de todo el había decidido defenderlo de los enemigos externos en vez de los externos pero a decir verdad no tuvo muchas opciones en lo que se refería a lo que hacer

Lo peor de todo al menos para el corazón de Jiraiya es que sabia que si se hubiera quedado entonces lo mas obvio es que Naruto habría tenido los mismos enemigos internos y además diversos enemigos externos que gracias a los dioses el mismo había eliminado. Por desgracia este evento iba a llamar la atención de forma definitiva de algunos de los peores enemigos del clan Uzumaki como eran el Raikage y el Tsuchikage que no querían nada mas que ver reducido a menos que escombros y cenizas cualquier recuerdo del único clan que había sido capaz de volverlos en menos que poca cosa

´´Entiendo tus opiniones Jiraiya creeme cuando te digo que lo entiendo pero eso no quiere decir que lo pueda aceptar con tanta suma facilidad como lo cree la gente. Mientras que no paso gran cosa durante mis primeros cuatro años de vida resulta que el sector de ocultismo de Konoha ha decidido que tengo que tener algún tipo de conexión con el ataque del Kyubi. Las gentes mas razonables no han hecho nada y han pasado de ellos despues de todo se trata de personas que simple y únicamente buscan llamar la atención y atraer a la gente en sus propios ideales. Pero aun hubo aquellos que los creyeron, hubo aquellos que a mis espaldas me llamaron nombres y me culparon de cada cosa que se podrían imaginar. Según jiji la única razón por la que no se atrevían a hacer nada es por los golpes ejemplares que jiji había hecho con algunos de los mas notorios miembros de la realeza y los comercios de Konoha, las gentes temian que si por el esas personas de gran importancia jiji solo ejecutaba sin esperar ningun juicio ni nada entonces no querían imaginarse lo que jiji haría con meros campesinos o comerciantes de bajo nivel. Y Danzo no ha sido lo que uno puede llamar una persona no ajetreada como ha tratado por todos los medios de acondicionar mi vida para que sea lo mas parecido a un tugurio o una cloaca``

Cuando Naruto termino de hablar Jiraiya solo podía apretar las manos pensando en todo lo que había pasado en realidad durante la vida de Naruto y no podía dejar de culparse de todo esto

¿Cómo no culparse? Aunque Jiraiya sabia que Minato no se lo tendría en cuenta su mujer era otro asunto a parte como el sabia que ella no seria tan compasiva y estaría mas que dispuesta a culparlo de haber abandonado a su bebe aunque el tenia que dárselo al niño y es que había crecido mas fuerte y poderoso

´´Aun que todo esto te ha pasado Naruto puedo decir absolutamente convencido de que este tiempo que has estado siendo entrenado ha sido un tiempo muy fructífero y puedo decir sin ninguna duda de que llegaras mas lejos y mas fuerte que cualquier otra persona. Esta en tu sangre despues de todo y esta en tu sangre el de superar a las leyendas. Que lastima que tu viejo no este aquí ¿aunque no sabias que era una tradición salvar princesas en apuros?``

La ultima cosa la dijo con cierto tono de picardia que hizo a Naruto sonrojarse una gran cantidad ya que tenia que aceptar que en eso su padre y el si que se parecían una barbaridad ya que tanto el como su padre habían salvado a dos doncellas en apuros como eran Kushina su madre e Hinata y lo mas curioso es que todo fue por obra de Kumo. Naruto estaba empezando a plantearse que quizás sea ua tradición familiar el rescatar a doncellas en apuros cuando están en peligro y que era tradición de golpear el culo de los ninjas de Kumo francamente Naruto no sabia si reir o llorar porque lo que tenia muy claro es que si las cosas seguían así iba a tener que hacer mucho mas que simplemente

Mientras que Naruto pensaba en esas cosas Jiraiya de hecho lo pensó el mismo y podía decir que tenia que ser una especie de maldición familiar y que le había tocado al joven Uzumaki seguir con la tradición. En el lado positivo el podría enseñarle mas o menos de la forma mas efectiva posible ya que aunque el estaba seguro de que el Kyubi le había ayudado en su formación el sabia que no podía hacer daño en realidad de enseñarle algunas cosas mas así como ayudarlo mas aun en el entrenamiento de las artes ninja

´´Bueno Gaki es obvio que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza y es obvio que estas un gran pensador pero tengo cosas que hacer y no mucho tiempo para hacerlo espero que puedas perdonarme crio pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer, que preparar y a decir verdad aunque no quiero hacerlas creo que lo mas sensato es continuar con esto hecho. Bueno nos vemos Gaki lo antes posible``

Jiraiya se había quedado un poco mas del tiempo necesario en Konoha pero tenia que hacerle el informe de inteligencia a Hiruzen para poder golpear bien golpeado en los cojones a Kumo por lo que estaba a punto de irse. El había venido aquí con la intención en realidad de llegar a conocer un poco de su ahijado y tenia que admitir en realidad que su ahijado lo no había decepcionado en ninguna de las formas y que era mas de lo que el podría haberse llegado a imaginar en realidad por lo que el sabia que el niño estaría bien en realidad, era mas que probable en realidad que el mundo colapsara por el miedo que tendría de su ahijado que al revés pero eso no le impedía preocuparse por el. Naruto era despues de todo un niño muy especial para el y seria un dia muy frio en el infierno si el iba a dejar que algo malo le pasara a su ahijado

´´Lo que digas anciano pervertido pero ten bien claro que a menos que empieces a cumplir con tus tareas como dios manda te puedes ir olvidando de que te de una oportunidad en todo esto dios sabe que aunque no eres mala persona eres un poco de una causa perdida en lo que se refiere a la puntualidad``

Naruto se rio cuando vio al sannin golpear con la cara en el suelo al mismo tiempo que tenia un ataque de vergüenza y depresión porque su propio ahijado no tenia ningun problema en realidad de meterse con el. Francamente Naruto encontraba esto muy divertido y estaba mas que dispuesto a continuar pero en ese momento fue llamada su atención cuando se escucho el sonido de los dos niños pequeños chillando

Naruto se volvió y vio que Konohamaru había sido golpeado por un cuarteto de mayores que querían meterse tanto con el como con Hanabi, Naruto se empezó a cuestionar si la gente era en realidad en esta aldea tan estúpida que se lo contagiaban a los niños porque en otra manera no podía entender como esto podía ser posible ya que cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente debería saber que Hanabi era una Hyuga de la rama principal y Konohamaru era el nieto del Sandaime Hokage

Jiraiya también vio la escena y tenia que admitir que era vergonzoso lo que esos niños tontos estaban haciendo pero cuando vio a Naruto y su mirada de hierro rezo una plegaria por los pobres y tontos niños que estaban comportándose como unos abusones

´´JA ¿estos se creen superiores a nosotros? Me rio de vuestras caras mocosos llorones porque eso es todo lo que sois mientras que yo voy a ser un gran ninja dentro de unos años y voy a hacer todo lo que quiera, niños como vosotros que son tan mimados por sus familias en realidad no mereceis n siquiera nada. Es una vergüenza en realidad qe seais hijos de algunos clanes ya que estais humillando completamente a Konoha asique ¿por qe no nos haceis un favor y os largais de Konoha mocosos enclenques?``

Los compañeros del cabecilla estaban riéndose de la cara asustada de Konohamaru y de Hanabi (podían ser niños entrenados pero los que tenian delante eran niños de diez años que estaban dispuestos a abusar de ellos y que parecían mas amenazadores de lo que eran en realidad)

Konoharu estaba a punto de decir algo cuando todo para el fue como un borron. Los propios matones querían saber que estaba pasando cuando miraron hacia atrás de ellos y se dieron cuenta de Naruto por primera vez

Naruto tenia a los dos niños en sus brazos y los estaba dejando tranquilamente en el banco en que antes estaba hablando con Jiraiya. Cuando el hizo esto se volvio para ver y mirar a los matones y se fue acercando poco a poco mientras que crujía sus articulaciones aunque sabia que mas que un ejercicio esto iba a ser aburrido

´´Esto no es lo que yo estaba pensando para el dia de hoy a decir verdad. Yo quería tener un dia tranquilo y de paz sin nada ni nadie molestarme ni nada por el estilo, quería solamente ver a los niños que veo como hermanos divertirse y pasárselo bien pero en vez de eso me encuentro con un grupo de completos imbéciles que se piensan que pueden ir por ahí abusando de los niños mas jóvenes ¿Y vosotros sois de la academia ninja? Me dais asco y vergüenza por la forma en que os comportais y tengo mas que claro que voy a asegurarme de que no hagáis este estúpido error nunca mas``

Uno de los niños cuando lo vio muy cerca trato de golpearlo con lo que parecía ser un Kanabo de practica (obviamente al niño le gustaba mas destrozar que cualquier otra cosa) pero cuando estaba a punto de golpear a Naruto este solo coloco su brazo para defenderse y lo endureció con una mezcla de potencia muscular y chakra doton dando lugar a que cuando el Kanabo impacto contra su brazo este se rompiera en mil pedazos

El niño a continuación vio como el mundo se volvia negro cuando Naruto le golpeo con un golpe de dos dedos en el estomago y liberando a través de estos chakra, pero no termino ahí como Naruto lo agarro de la pierna y le desencajo el hueso de la rodilla. Tras ver a su amigo así de golpeado los otros tres matones se lanzaron hacia delante con la intención de golpear en realidad a Naruto algo que aunque podían creer que era una buena idea resulto ser una muy mala idea

Naruto agarro el puño de uno de los asaltantes y lo aplasto con su fuerza descomunal pero antes de pasar de el le dio un golpe en el plexo solar que lo envio volando contra un árbol

Otro de los matones trato de golpearlo por la espalda con un garrote pero Naruto se agacho justo a tiempo y se coloco en su espalda, el niño sintió como sus brazos eran tirados hacia atrás y como se salian de su sitio

No tuvo tiempo de hacer nada solo de gritar de dolor cuando fue golpeado con dureza y precisión y no solo sus hombros se dislocaron sin o que además el chico en cuestión perdió la conciencia de un golpe

Finalmente llego el cabecilla que estaba mas bien mirándolo todo como un niño cobarde que en realidad quería escapar de lo que se acercaba a el y en verdad casi tiene éxito de no ser porque se trataba de Naruto

Justo cuando el niño creía que estaba a salvo Naruto apareció elante suya y le dio un puñetazo en su mandibula sacándola de sitio. No se termino ahí como Naruto le aplasto la rodilla de un potente pisotón al mismo tiempo que lo hizo golpearse varias veces contra el suelo. Cualquiera podría decir que Naruto tenia un cabreo pero eso era quedarse corto a decir verdad, el estaba ardiendo de la furia de este cretino porque mientras que sus amigos estaban peleando contra el ya que el muy gallina y cobarde había salido corriendo tratando de escapar del destino que le esperaba

Naruto era de los de normalmente hacer de este niño únicamente un ejemplo para todo el mundo en Konoha acerca de las acciones de los matones pero quería que fuera un ejemplo que era inigualable. Naruto estaba a punto de seguir con el asunto cuando los dos pequeños que había protegido se acercaron corriendo y Naruto pensó que ya era hora de dejar de perder el tiempo contra esta gentuza

´´Escucha atentamente mocoso de mierda. Tus acciones solo han hecho que te lastime de la manera mas brutal posible tanto a ti como a tus amigos y no me arrepiento de nada de eso sino que estoy triste de no poder continuar golpeándote porque te lo mereces al menos en mi opinión. Estos dos niños son mi familia y son el regalo divino a sus familias porque son sus esperanzas. Cuando tu y tus amigos salgais del hospital es mas que seguro de que os diran que ya no podréis hacer nada de artes ninja y sinceramente me importa una jodida mierda lo que sea que te pase solo quiero que sufras de las peores maneras posibles. Pero cuando salgas quiero que le des un mnsaje a todos tus amigos. Quiero que les digas que los tiempos en que los abusadores se salian con la suya y haciendo lo que quieran se han terminado. Que el tiempo que empleaste en esta vida para abusar con tu pequeño poder te ha conducido a terminar de esta manera por lo que es mas que seguro que en caso de volver a hacer esto lo mas seguro es que termines muerto. Este es mi mensaje. No quiero que se pierda y quiero que lo des a todo el que pienses que te va a escuchar porque de ahora en adelante la caza esta abierta``

Cuando Naruto termino de hablar solto al niño y mado un clon para avisar de lo que había pasado en el parque mientras que recogió a los dos pequeños niños y se los llevo consigo. No podía dejar allí a Konohamaru y Hanabi además podría venir bien que les comprase un helado para tranquilizarlos

* * *

 **-Sunagakure no Sato-**

La aldea oculta de Suna estaba en estado de emergencia en ese momento ya que vieron venir a una Temari increíblemente contenta en realidad junto con su padre y al ver a la niña tan sonriente muchos temian que el apocalipsis se acercara ya que era muy conocido del odio de la niña por su padre (es lo que tiene transformar a su hermano pequeño en un arma y sacrificar a su madre en el proceso)por lo que verla así de feliz era el motivo que los estaba asustando tanto considerablemente

Sin embargo Temari tenia toda la razón para estar feliz ya que despues de todo ella había conocido a alguien muy interesante y una persona que le dio la posibilidad de tener un amigo y algo mas que estar simple y únicamente entrenando como había hecho solo hasta ahora

Rasa estaba mirando en realidad muy encantado. Obviamente despues de recuperar a la joven heredera del clan Hyuga la reunión tuvo que verse afectada aunque en el punto positivo Rasa obtuvo el visto bueno del Hokage para tratar de ayudar en el asunto que se refería a la situación económica de Suna

El propio Hokage había manifestado que no entendía como el Daimyo de Kaze no Kuni podía ser tan considerablemente tonto y dejar que todo esto este pasando por lo que de inmediato realizo las cuentas para ayudarlos. Rasa siempre había considerado a Hiruzen un gran hombre y se alegro de que su visión de dicho hombre no era injustificada

´´Padre me voy a mi habitación que quiero ver ya el regalo de Naruto``

Antes de que Rasa tuviera tiempo de decir nada o alguien pudiera acercarse Temari desapareció en una brizna de viento por medio de un Sunshin y ahora estaba en su habitación. Saco el rollo en el cual estaba el regalo de Naruto y fue recompensada con un basto Bo. Normalmente ella no sabria de que le serviría porque ella usaba ventiladores de batalla o al menos fue así hasta que vio como la parte de los extremos de dicho basto dejaban salir extensiones de tela conductora de chakra altamente condensada. Ella no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo a decir verdad y no podía imaginarse esto, la arma llevaba una nota adjunta sin embargo

 _´´Yo Temari-chan. Si estas viendo esto significa que ya has llegado a Suna. Este baston Bo es en realidad un diseño empleado antaño por los ninjas de Uzu con una afinidad por el viento. Combinado la capacidad de los pliegues de tela así como la madera y metal conductor de chakra convierten a esta arma en una de las cosas mas letales del mundo ninja. Te estaras preguntando ¿Por qué te doy esto? Temari cuando te vi ese dia en Konoha vi a una persona que quería crecer fuerte para demostrar que había mas fuerza que solo el poder mismo, una joven que quería hacer lo imposible por su familia y recuperarla. Solo por eso yo pensé que te merecías este regalo. Este regalo te dara la posibilidad de defender a los que te importan y te ayudara a crecer muy fuerte. Conviertete en una gran mujer Temari porque se que lo vas a lograr despues de todo``_

El mensaje de Naruto fue recibido con lagrimas por parte de Temari. No podía llegar ni a imaginarse esta información a decir verdad

Mientras Temari ojeaba el arma se dio cuenta de que el arma era en realidad increíblemente ligera. El baston Bo estaba hecho de madera negra como la de ebano pero cuando le mando chakra se encontró que era increíblemente conductor de chakra. Pero no se termino ahí, no ella descubrió que además de todo esto la madera estaba recubierta por una fina capa de metal de chakra de alta condensación que haría que ella fuera capaz de hacer técnicas de viento menores

El único par de puntos donde no había en realidad la fina capa de metal de chakra era en los dos extremos que facilitaba en realidad la apertura de los dos puntos que hacia que la tela se saliera como formando un pequeño ventilador en ambos extremos, pero con estos dos altos y condensados ventiladores ella sabia que seria capaz de hacer algunos de los ciclones y tormentas de viento mas poderosas. Tambien había otra cosa que descubrió en el libro que Naruto le dio: Una agenda

´´ _Yo una vez mas Temari, este es mi segundo regalo. Se que tenias pensado especializarte en Tensenjutsu y se que eso mas que nada haría que no tuvieras disponibles las manos o las piernas para combate. Se que posiblemente con mi baston Bo estaras también igual de ocupada pero vendría muy bien lo que te estoy dando. En esta agenda están mis notas acerca de la formación de viento aplicado en armas y taijutsu. Espero que con estas cosas seas capaz de luchar. Tambien en realidad espero que gracias a esto puedas tener un combate conmigo la próxima vez que nos veamos. Confio plenamente en ti Temari y soy plenamente consciente de que con esto estoy ayudándote pese a las políticas de ser de otra aldea. Pero debo decir que eso me da una mierda de importancia. Solo se que eres igual que yo alguien que luchara por proteger a los que le importan asique cualquier tipo de ayuda en mi mente será mas que un regalo``_

Ahora Temari estaba en verdad llorando. Nadie la había ayudado de esta forma (Baki le había enseñado técnicas de vientop ero nunca le había dicho que era para proteger a sus seres queridos. No Baki era mas de la opinión de que sus habilidades eran por el bien de Suna) y que alguien que apenas había conocido era para ella algo traido del cielo. A decir verdad ella tenia que admitir que incluso era mono

Con un nuevo espíritu decidió que iba a aprender a usar el arma que Naruto le había dado así como ella iba a aprender el estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo con chakra de viento. Cuanto mas pensaba en lo que había tganado la joven en realidad mas le costaba creérselo ya que sabia a ciencia cierta que el dar todo este conocimiento nunca era algo fácil y sencillo. Ella tener este conocimiento no crecería tan limitada para el chakra de viento como ella en realidad se había imaginado

Y detrás de la puerta de su habitación Kankurou estaba interesado en saber que es lo que estaba pasando con su fuerte hermana que todo lo podía aguantar. Queria entrar y preguntarle si todo estaba bien pero al mismo tiempo el sabia que su hermana era muy orgullosa y no diría nada

Mientras que Temari estaba tranquilamente con su regalo doble por parte de Naruto Rasa estaba en realidad en una situación de aprieto. El consejo quería matar a Gaara de forma definitiva y estaban sugiriendo el uso de uno de los mayores asesinos que había. Obviamente había partes del consejo que no querían tener nada que ver con esto como eran Pakura del Shakuton, los dos ancianos venerables, Baki como el comandante militar y el propio Rasa

Solo un estúpido tendría semejante sugerencia y el tenia bien claro que no iba a ceder en planes de eliminar al ninja con mayores posibilidades de éxito de toda Suna

´´Me estais diciendo estimados concejales que sacrifique a mijo que es carne y sangre solo porque teneis un gran temor de el, eso de por si solo es bastante como para conseguir en realidad que yo mismo os consiga ejecutado. Tal vez seria una buena idea y seguir el plan de trabajo de Konoha he oído que sus concejales se piensan las palabras antes de decirlas``

Nada mas decir esto todos los concejales crecieron nerviosos ya que era bien sabido que en Konoha el Hokage no tenia ningun problema con la eliminación de miembros del consejo y se había sabido de su forma sin duda de eliminar a cualquier persona que se había visto corrupta

Teniendo en cuenta la situación actual era mas que obvio que la cantidad de corrupción del consejo asesor civil y comercial era mas que considerable algo que el propio Daimyo había considerado adecuado como le venia bien en realidad que los diferentes grupos en Suna estén mas bien en combate entre si que el que trabajen unidos

´´Rasa-sama no creo que sea prudente seguir los ideales de los amantes de los arboles. Es obvio que sus métodos son sobre todo métodos ineficientes y que por muchas razones no tienen el cien por cien de éxito. Son gente demasiado infantil que dejan que los que no saben su lugar hagan cualquier cosa``

Uno de los concejales civiles y uno de los hombres mas ricos de Suna en realidad no quería ni que Rasa pensara en Konoha. Habia tenido allí un socio que le comento como la corrupción estaba siendo tratada como un tumor y siendo estirpada de la forma mas brutal posible para que sirviera como un ejemplo para que nada ni nadie continue con los mismos métodos y las mismas tácticas comerciales

Era obviamente algo que no se podía permitir en esta sociedad. Debido a la desaparición del Sandaime Kazekage Suna entro en un momento de debilidad, momento que fue aprovechado por los concejales. Cuando la guerra termino Rasa tenia que trabajar con todo el margen de maniobra que tenia y el nuevo Daimyo pensó que era mas útil tener a Suna suplicando que mantenerla en una situación fuerte, obviamente los concejales estaban de acuerdo aunque propusieron un plan mejor al Daimyo: Controlar Suna con un consejo civil

En vez de ser un Kage seria un consejo de hombres sabios y con dinero los que controlarían las fuerzas militares con el Daimyo ser el mas alto rango de este consejo. Obviamente el Daimyo estaba de acuerdo con esto

´´Me importa una jodida mierda lo que digas concejal Fukuro. El Sandaime y el Daimyo de Hi no Kuni apoyan mi caso y han decidido llamar a una reunión tanto con los Daimyo y nosotros los Kages. Tambien creo que es hora de que os advierta de que hasta que el momento de la reunión y el problema económico de Suna se recupere Suna esta bajo orden marcial denegando a todos los concejales civiles, comerciales y representantes del Daimyo cualquier poder en esta aldea. No aceptar llevara la eliminación de dicho personaje y la absorción de sus activos``

Cuando Rasa dio a conocer esta terrible noticia todos los miembros del consejo que no pertenecían a los clanes o la rama ninja militar se levantaron en pie de guerra exigiendo al Kazekage que declarara nula semejante orden. Despues de que el propio Rasa matara a uno de los concejale y diera orden de absorber los activos de este toda la sala se quedo en silencio temiendo en realidad para las acciones de el Yondaime Kazekage que estaba mirando con una considerable cantidad de odio a todos los presentes

´´¿Creeis que soy estúpido? ¿Qué no me daría cuenta de las acciones que vosotros estabais realizando en lo que se refiere a todo el chantaje y a toda la corrupción con el Daimyo? ¿Qué no sabria que estabais planeando eliminar a los lideres militares y concejales de los clanes para que Suna se convierta en un gobierno dirigido por asesores civiles? NO esto es el final de mi dar permiso a todos vosotros y desde este momento estoy haciendo lo que se debe hacer. Voy a hacer que todos aquellos que han formado parte de esta conspiración se vayan a la mierda y voy a asegurarme de que el propio Daimyo entiende el mensaje de la manera correcta asique espero que no penséis que esto es el final porque es solo el principio``

Una vez dicho esto la reunión se dio por concluida y fue en ese momento que se empezaron a dar los primeros pasos en el saneamiento de Suna

* * *

 **Sin -Kumogakure Sato-**

Rabia. Eso es lo que sentía Ei en esos mismos momentos. Resulta que el magnifico plan para obtener el Byakugan, eliminar al Uzumaki clan y destrozar Konoha no solo había sido un fracaso absoluto sino que había perdido mas de veinte hombres en toda esta operación

Como movimiento político el Daimyo de Hi no Kuni había enviado una queja y declarado que a menos que Kumo se disculpa por este flagrante atentado contra las gentes de Hi no Kuni entonces ellos iban a encargarse de que ellos eran los que perdían mas en todo esto

Normalmente Ei no estaría preocupado pero en realidad estaba preocupado porque según lo que sus espias le habían dicho el arma de Konoha era mas que eficaz y había eliminado a su equipo con ordenes de eliminación

Eso no le gustaba en realidad y estaba muy molesto por la perdida de tantos hombres. No ayudaba que su hermano se había refugiado en isla tortuga. No le gustaba nada en absoluto porque resultaba que el tonto había declarado que se negaba en rotundo en participar en una guerra estúpida

Ei había estado tentado a declarar a su hermano un traidor pero sabia que era una gran estupidez por su parte debido a que Bee todavía tenia una gran fuerza e influencia en Kumo con muchos de las mas jóvenes generaciones lo miraban como un héroe especial y de gran valor por ser capaz de dominar al hachibi. Ei sabia que sus planes estaban en un gran aprieto pero tenia que conseguir recuperar lo que había perdido y para ello el sabia que había que eliminar a Naruto Uzumaki

´´Ei-sama. Yoruichi-san ya ha vuelto de su misión``. Mabui su secretaria le acababa de comunicar la que podía ser una de las mejores cosas en el mundo. Yoruichi era la ultima del clan Shihoin un clan que se negó a someterse por la voluntad de los Yotsuki y terminaron siendo masacrados

Hace poco mas de dos años encontraron a Yoruichi y a su hermano menor y le dieron dos opciones. Se rendía a ellos o lo que harian seria matar por despellejar a su hermano mas joven y a ella la usarían como maquina de cria

Para proteger a su hermano ella acepto semejante destino pero fue a peor cuando Ei la obligo a convertirse en el jinchuriki del Nibi. Yugito Nii una joven que era totalmente leal a su hermano tenia que ser eliminada y su Biju sustraído porque no tenian forma de obligarla a ser leal a Kumo, Yoruichi sobrevivió al proceso a duras penas pero se convirtió en posiblemente una Kunoichi que cuando llegara a la edad de dieciséis años seria tan o incluso mas fuerte que el Shodai Raikage de su propio clan

Ver esto como la perfecta oportunidad además Ei estaba esperando a que ella niña tener trece años para convertirla en su propia amante y tener hijos con ella aunque fuera a la fuerza. Obviamente el destino de la joven Shihoin no parecía ser nada brillante

´´Gracias Mabui dile que pase tengo una misión de alta importancia para ella y sino cumple ahora mismo conmigo voy a tomar esto como un insulto y tratar con sus acciones de forma muy drástica``

Mabui escucho las ordenes de su señor y aunque no le gustaba admitirlo su señor era el comandante supremo de Kumo por lo que debía ser escuchado. Francamente Mabui haría lo que fuera por salir de todo este lio pero parecía que los problemas eran superiores a las ventajas de resolverlos. Cuando ella retransmitió el mensaje Yoruihi entro en la sala

Yoruichi tenia un cabello violeta oscuro corto, su piel era morena como la mayoría de los habitantes de Kaminari, su cuerpo estaba bien atlético pero sin un exceso de masa muscular lo cual le daba una figura a la edad de once años muy curvilínea y tenia unos ojos dorados con rendijas como un gato que eran la marca distintiva de ser un jinchuriki de Matatabi

La joven de once años no estaba mirando precisamente muy contenta al hombre musculoso y sino fuera por el sello que le impedía atacarlo ella habría liberado al Nibi aunque implicase la muerte de ella misma con tal de matarlo y hacer todo el daño posible a Kumo

Matatabi no había sido nada feliz de verse extraida de Yugito, una joven que veía como una hija y a la que le había cogido mucho cariño pero cuando se entero de la vida de la joven Yoruichi ella se puso aun mas furiosa

En el lado positivo la presencia de Matatabi había hecho posible que Yoruichi no solo tuviera unas descomunales reservas de chakra sino que además tenia mejores aptitudes físicas y había gano junto con su línea de sangre Raiton avanzada el control del fuego azul o fuego demonio

´´¿Qué quieres bola de esteroides y exceso doping?``. Yoruichi nunca haría las cosas fáciles con Ei algo que molestaba a Ei y era una de las razones por las que estaba esperando abiertamente para violarla ya que se había propuesto romperla en miles de pedazos despues de hacerla su amante

Yoruichi miraba con completo y absoluto odio al hombre que tenia delante y preguntándose cuantas formas había de matarlo en realidad. Ei no era el hombre preferido de las mujeres porque era bien sabido acerca de su machismo y sus tendencias a tratar de absorber los clanes mediante la captura de las mujeres, matando a los hombres, forzando a las mujeres y destrozando mentalmente a las mujeres para que no se revelaran jamás

´´Mas te vale aprender a respetarme Yoruichi. Soy tu Kage y yo soy el que decide las diferentes maneras en que puedes acabar mal o que puedes acabar perdiéndolo todo``

Ei respondió a su fiereza con su propio pensamiento pero Yoruichi apenas le hizo caso, era verdaderamente molesto pero no tenia ninguna otra opción

´´Desde hoy entras en una misión de larga duración y tu objetivo es muy simple: Matar a Uzumaki Naruto``

Las cosas se ponían candentes a decir verdad


	11. Chapter 11

**bien para la segunda mitad de este mes tengo la intención de publicar dos capítulos de esta historia. Se que hay gente impaciente esperando por mis otras historias asique me gustaría aclarar los asuntos lo antes posible para que la gente de esta manera este o mas tranquila o al menos entienda como están las cosas**

 **En primer lugar esta Harry Potter y ahí me he hecho una pregunta ¿Qué es lo que quiero hacer? ¿Quiero hacer una historia con mis ideales o una historia basada en otras que he leído? llegue fácilmente a la conclusión de que no tengo ni puta idea de lo que quiero hacer por lo que por lo pronto hasta el final del verano las historias de Harry Potter estarán en pausa mas que nada para que yo no la cague escribiendo en algo que ahora mismo me tiene completamente sin lugar**

 **El niño demonio va a ser eliminada porque fácilmente he llegado con una historia mucho mejor que esa y que todavía aplica el sentido de los clanes vasallos. Bueno mas bien hay dos: El Kami de Shinobi y El Legado de los Clanes. La primera historia comienza con lo típico. Un Naruto maltratado hasta que es rescatado por un tercero y ahí empiezan a caer un par de cosas en los lugares indicados. Para esa historia esperar mucho asunto diferente y único en verdad que difiere con el Canon porque francamente hay muchas cosas con las que nunca estuve de acuerdo. La otra historia el dia del ataque del Kyubi pasan dos cosas que lo cambian todo: por un lado Minato hace un clon que informa de todo a Hiruzen y por otro Hiruzen decide tomar una decisión que cambiara todo**

 **El Fox de la tormenta por desgracia se ha convertido en algo que no era lo que buscaba y he decidido eliminarlo para empezar una nueva historia: El Imperio del Sol. En esta nueva historia Naruto es desterrado y a punto de ser usado como una bomba trampa para matar al Akatsuki (esta parte esta basado en el Raikage de Aragon Potter) pero el Kyubi después de presencia un ataque de rabia y furia de Naruto decide intentar escapar inyectando su chakra en el niño a través del sello Shiki de Minato ¿resultado? Naruto desbloquea dos linajes de gran alcance y se embarca en una aventura que lo convertirá en el emperador del mundo**

 **Naruto Otsutsuki todavía estará en esopera pero sino tengo ninguna idea a final de verano voy a empezarla de nuevo pero con nuevas ideas**

 **A esto hay que añadirle dos historias en las que estoy trabajando: señor de los mares y el dragon del sol. En la primera es un Crossover de Naruto One piece en el que al final me he encontrado una fuerte inspiración para escribir. La otra es un crossover de Harry Potter y Canción de hielo y fuego. No penséis de esta ultima que será el tipo Harry nacido Targaryen. Creedme cuando digo que no esperáis lo que va a venir en ella**

 **Intentare el mes que viene de Junio hacer cuatro actualizaciones de cada una de estas historias si puedo pero no prometo nada**

 **También debido a que no tengo ni puta idea de quien esta siguiendo mi Facebook me he hecho una cuenta en Phtobucket bajo el nombre de usuario de AlexanderCorvinusSeptimus en el que por ahora tengo dos albums de fotos y esperar que se completen mas cuanto mas pase el tiempo**

 **Naruto no me pertenece en absoluto. Y si hay cualquier otro manga o anime a contar tampoco**

* * *

 **La Kunoichi Maldita**

 **-Campo de entrenamiento Nº34-**

Era una mañana tranquila y apacible y cualquier persona del mundo solo amaría disfrutar de dicha mañana. BOOM. Bueno en estos momentos en el campo de entrenamiento Nº34 estaba teniendo lugar una simulación de combate. Los jóvenes herederos de los clanes estaban ya en el final de su penúltimo año de la academia ninja con doce años y habían aprendido grandes cosas. La primera cosa que habían aprendido era el control de chakra

Si bien algo ansiosos los niños decidieron hacer esto por el comentario de un tercero y huelga decir que todos ellos estaban ahora mas que encantados de haberlo hecho. La manipulacion elemental ya estaba alcanzando su gran grado de dominio y cada uno de los herederos lo estaba demostrando. Por un lado Kiba era capaz de usar el doton para endurecer al máximo su cuerpo. Por otro lado Shino mismo había creado insectos que podían resistir el elemento fuego al alimentarlos con chakra de base Doton. Shikamaru había adquirido una habilidad considerable mayor en el uso de técnicas de sombras al profundizar en sus habilidades con el chakra Yin pero al mismo tiempo había aumentado sus habilidades y repertorio de armas con ataques de Katon que en su mayoría eran de area de efecto. Choji pese a su bondad y buen trato había dominado también su afinidad Doton mayormente por lo que ahora golpear su cuerpo era como golpear un diamante y de la misma manera recibir un golpe de el era mas bien muy doloroso. Ino había dado saltos muy adelantados gracias a sus padres, por un lado con la mejora de su control del chakra Yin ella no solo consiguió una gran mejora en las habilidades de combate mentales sino también en las ilusiones, por otro lado su uso del suiton la hizo peligrosa por su capacidad de afectar a toda una zona y finalmente con el chakra Yang ella había llevado a aumentar mucho su fuerza física asi como empezar las lecciones de técnicas medicas. Finalmente pero no menos importante estaba Hinata, la joven heredera y princesa del clan Hyuga había dominado finalmente al cien por cien la versión Raiton del Juuken y ahora estaba empezando con la Katon, obviamente ella no solo había crecido en ese sentido sino que también era una perfecta estudiante de taijutsu y genjutsu lo cual la hacia la criatura mas mortal y bella del mundo

Como un conjunto los jóvenes herederos de los clanes habían crecido de muy buena manera. Todos ellos se habían dado cuenta de que lo del trabajo de equipo en Konoha era mas serio e importante de lo que le habían dado antes la razón y se habían esforzado en lograr alcanzar sus metas. Pero ahora se encontraban ante un rival que muy pocos se atreverían en realidad a enfrentarse

En medio del claro del campo de entrenamiento completamente destrozado se encontraba un ileso Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto estaba con los ojos cerrados y estaba controlando tranquilamente toda la situación gracias a una de sus muchas habilidades adquiridas. Resulta que gracias al completo y absoluto dominio del Futon Naruto podía decir que el en realidad tenia una verdadera visión de trescientos sesenta grados

Una prueba de ello es que incluso con los ojos cerrados Naruto esquivo un intento de Kiba por golpearlo con un Gatsuga en combinación con Akamaru, después de esquivar dicho ataque y que el joven Inuzuka saliera de su forma torbellino se encontró de inmediato golpeado por una patada en la cabeza por parte de Naruto. Tambien gracias a su dominio del elemento Doton Naruto podía sentir prácticamente las vibraciones del suelo cuando alguin se acercaba ya sea por arriba o por abajo que en este caso lo obligo a poner su palma derecha en el suelo y recorrerla con energía eléctrica que arraso toda la zona

Naruto no termino ahí tampoco como el rápidamente se coloco en posición elevada y bloqueo con su codo un golpe de Juuken de Hinata que estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacia. Por desgracia la joven no tuvo tiempo para impedir a Naruto agarrarla por la muñeca y lanzarla por los aires. Tambien gracias a su detección de calor derivada de su formación en el control del Katon Naruto detecto que cuando ataco el suelo todavía quedaban insectos de Shino por lo que como el no podía atacarlos con electricidad decidió ahogarlos por lo que produjo una corriente masiva de agua que se los trago. Ino uso ese momento para aparecer de un charco de agua y trato de golpear sus costillas pero se encontró que cuando golpeo era como golpear un diamante, Naruto había utilizado el chakra doton para endurecer su cuerpo y antes de que ella tuvo tiempo de hacer nada se encontró volando por los aires contra un árbol

Choji viendo a todos sus amigos derrotados se convirtió en un tanque humano que fue a máxima velocidad para arrollar a Naruto que simplemente respondió generado una bomba de fuego que exploto poco después. Al final solo quedo Shikamaru que se rindió viendo como el objetivo de la misión había sido imposible

´´Man Naruto ¿no nos puedes dejar ganar por alguna vez? Es decir que es increíblemente molesto eso de que mi madre nos regañe cada dos por tres por no conseguir vencerte en un seis contra uno``. Shikamaru había crecido bastante ahora a los doce años de edad. Su pelo puntiguado Nara de color negro y rostro perezoso eran una firme demostración de su crecimiento asi como lo era el factor de que Shikamaru pese a su aspecto también parecía ser increíblemente atento de su entorno. Ahora Shikamaru con un cuerpo bien formado, de una altura de un metro sesenta y armado con dos cuchillos de trinchera que llevaba en su espalda daba a decir verdad la verdadera demostración de ser un ninja en potencia

´´Ademas ¿no crees que eras demasiado duro con todos ellos. Quiero decir que no escatimaste fuerza en tus golpes y eso debe dejarles una buena huella en su cuerpo``. A decir verdad Shikamaru sabia que Naruto se había controlado por mucho pero su deber como líder de ese paquete era ver si podía hacer algo para Naruto hacerles su trabajo mas fácil

´´Yare yare Shikamaru no actúes como si los he golpeado tan mal. Sabes que no he hecho mucho daño asique ni lo menciones como si he ido para golpearlos sin sentido y dejarlos mal colgados. Ambos sabemos además que la única forma en que pueden crecer mas fuertes es por medio de algo de entrenamiento intensivo. Ademas ¿de verdad crees que les haría tanto daño y tan mal si yo no supiera hasta donde pueden aguantar?``. Naruto había crecido mas que Shikamaru ya que con doce años era casi tan alto como un joven de catorce años con su altura de un metro sesenta y nueve. Naruto no solo eso sino que abdemás había crecido con un cuerpo aun mas perfeccionado a ojo de todas las personas que lo veian

´´Shikamaru debes entender que la gente que esta ahí fuera no estará tirando sus golpes sino que van a intentar por todos los medios de hacernos aun mas daño de lo normal. No puedo permitirlo por nada en el mundo y voy a tomar las decisiones que sean mas necesarias para ayudaros a salir con vida de todo lo que os lancen aunque sea el propio Kami``. Cuando Naruto termino su hablar de inmediato envio varios clones a por cada uno de los herederos. Muy pronto todos los clones volvieron aunque mas bien con Kiba y Shino solo apoyados. Las chicas se habían hecho con el cuello de sus clones y no los dejaban escapar por nada en el mundo. No ayudaba que los clones estaban sintiendo sus activos firmes algo que hizo al pobre Naruto casi estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo pensando que en realidad era un pervertido por mucho que no le gustara admitirlo (algo muy difícil de evitar cuando tienes a Jiraiya cada pocos meses pasando tiempo contigo tratando por todos los medios de corromperte) y Naruto solo espero a que los clones con las niñas se colocaran lo mas cerca posible antes de disiparlos

´´Mou Naru yo estaba pasándomelo bien con mi muñeco ¿Por qué tenias que hacerlo? ¿No seras celoso verdad?``. Ino como siempre la mas coqueta tratando de hacer de la conversación un tema sensible que haría imposible a Naruto mirarla a la cara de lo rojo que se tendría que poner por ello. Naruto solo respondió a ello desapareciendo por un momento y apareciendo detrás suya dándole un pequeño pellizco en el culo

´´Ahhh Naru-eechi ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo ahora? No por nada pero no se puede dejar que un pervertido ronde tan cerca mia quizás deba adoctrinarte en ser un hombre casto y amable``. Ino aunque lo estaba tratando por todos los medios estaba excitada, por un lado estaba viendo el cuerpo totalmente mojado y húmedo de Naruto que marcaba a la perfeccion de su cuerpo mientras que por otro lado le gustaba cuando el tenia sus ataques momentáneos de picaron como el de antes. Una parte de ella estaba teniendo problemas a decir verdad para no lanzarse a por el de inmediato y adiós a las consecuencias pero sabia que Hinata también tenia un reclamo sobre el, en el lado positivo ella sabia que Naruto iba a ser accesible para algunas personas ya que después de todo el era el ultimo de su clan. Ademas quien sabe tal vez seria mas divertido en esa forma que solo entre ellos dos

´´Naru no deberías de haberme dejado caer ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hago daño? O peor ¿Qué hubiera pasado si por algún casual cuando me caigo mi ropa se rompe y todos los jóvenes de alrededor me vieran asi expuesta? ¿Cómo explicarías esto a mis padres eh?``. Hinata sabia que estaba haciendo un melodrama pero le gustaba mucho la sensación de calor que sentía con el clon (y eso que solo era un clon) y no quería que terminara a decir verdad. Que Naruto lo terminara de esa forma era masque molesto para ella y sus instintos femeninos exigían justa retribución por sus acciones. En respuesta a sus palabras Naruto solo le acaricio la cabeza y se aproximo mucho (de hecho casi se podía considerar invasión de espacio vital y la única razón por la que no era asi era porque la propia chica lo quería de esta forma) y le dio un beso en la mejilla lo que la hizo sonrojarse profundamente por las acciones de Naruto

´´esta bien estas perdonado pero para que lo sepas no otra vez lo mismo eh o de lo contrario decidiré probar de verdad mi nuevo Juuken contigo algo que estoy seguro te gustara mucho``

Naruto solo podía poner los ojos ante los juegos de Hinata y de Ino. No era un tonto ajeno a lo que las chicas sentían a decir verdad. Es decir cualquier idiota podría darse cuenta de que en realidad ellas querían estar con el pero el no era en este momento tan disponible como podía parecer. No era por nada pero tenia dentro de la propia aldea un enemigo formidable en la forma de Danzo Shimura que no se detendría ante nada para tener una mano sobre el. Naruto estaba cada dia cansándose mas y mas de matar a sus drones, era una verdadera molestia y a decir verdad estaba muy confuso porque no entendía como tenia tantos

Naruto sin embargo fue pronto llamado a la tierra cuando no solo las chicas sino también los dos chicos en forma de Shino y Kiba empezaron a pedirle cuestiones acerca de cómo era la valoración de combate. Ante estas palabras Naruto hizo que un clon saliera de su escondite con lo que parecían ser las carpetas de cada uno de ellos algo que los clones hicieron al desaparecer a lo largo del combate de toda la mañana fue la de transmitir la información de lo que pasaba durante el combate y toda esa información fue procesada por el clon de vigilancia

´´Bueno voy a empezar contigo Shika ya que eres el líder de este equipo y como líder debes de recibir primero las evaluaciones. Lo primero a destacar es que sabias esconderte y trataste de usar de manera constante aunque también irregular las sombras para enviarme en determinados lugares que estaban repletos de trampas, también utilizaste sabiamente unas bombas explosivas y trampas de alambra junto trampas de Kunai. Sin embargo tienes un muy fuerte punto negativo Shika y es que por desgracia en ningún momento trataste de sacarme a ti mismo. Dejaste todo a los demás mientras tu tramabas y planeabas tus movimientos en todo momento, si bien eso es una estrategia de combate aceptable ya que para ganar se necesita siempre de la información para lograr golpear al objetivo debo decirte sin embargo que en algunos casos no es aceptable. Cuando tu enemigo es una incognita lo mejor es lanzar un ataque relámpago para saber de mejor manera todo lo posible acerca de el asi como sus defensas y capacidades ofensivas. A continuación deberías de haber planeado un plan de desgaste en vez de dispersarlos a todos y ordenarlos para atacar desde diferentes angulos con el objetivo de debilitarme y finalmente esta la que es la peor parte del plan al menos en mi opinión y es que al no conseguir tu objetivo principal decidiste que la misión estaba terminada. Lo mas probable es que es cierto que has fracasado pero si con la información obtenida eres capaz de tomar decisiones efectivas en contra de tu enemigo entonces debes aprovecharte. Tu grupo ha caído si es cierto pero si puedes hacer daño y obtener a tu enemigo es mejor que aproveches su sacrificio que dejarlos ahí tirados simplemente porque la misión no fue bien hecha con todos los compañeros salir de allí``

Cuando Naruto termino de hablar Shikamaru se quedo pensativo. Shikamaru siempre había sido del tipo de combatiente mas de apoyo que cualquier otra cosa pero Naruto sabia que podía ser mucho mas de lo que parecía de ahí que quería que fuera mas activo. Ademas lo de ser mas alguien de estar dispuesto a hacer sacrificios no se lo decía porque fuera obligatorio sino para que aceptara de ante mano que en algunas ocasiones uno debía estar dispuesto a tomar decisiones difíciles y para hacer ello debían ser mas que capaces de enfrentarlas a la cara que quedarse congelados en el sitio

´´Para ti Shino puedo decir tu defecto ya desde este mismo momento antes que empezar a decir tus cosas buenas y es que posiblemente debido a ser un miembro determinado de tu clan lo mas seguro es que estas mas para el combate a larga distancia que cualquier otra cosa. No es algo malo a decir verdad porque siempre es bueno contar con alguien que puede luchar desde lejos y servir como un guardaespaldas escondido sin embargo imagina que necesitan una ayuda mas directa en el plano físico ¿crees que podrías en serio ayudarlos? Solo te digo esto para que pienses mejor y para que hagas las cosas de una manera mas adecuada. Sin embargo eso no quiere decir que no tenga puntos positivos para ti Shino, al igual que un miembro de tu clan has demostrado una gran habilidad táctica y una gran capacidad de observación para saber exactamente cuando tratar de golpearme a decir verdad por lo que solo puedo decir que eres cada dia mas fuerte y eficaz. Mis recomendaciones son que sino te aprendes algún tipo de taijutsu entonces domines un arma eficiente como el Kusarigama o como doble Katana o dos kodachis que harán a tu estilo de combate mas mortífero y efectivo. Tambien recomiendo la dominación y especilizacion en el uso de mas de un tipo de insecto. Con esto será mas fácil para ti adaptarte a cualquier tipo de situación de combate. Tambien recomiendo que empieces a esforzarte en el trabajo sin estar en un constante momento de caja cuadrada no solo por tu bien como persona que necesita del contacto social sino también por el simple motivo de que en un combate uno no puede estar en realidad excesivamente centrado en las cosas lógicas sino que también tiene que pensar en todas las posibilidades únicas que pueden ocurrir en el camino``

Cuando Naruto termino de hablar Shino estaba con la cabeza ya pensando en formas de aumentar sus habilidades, tendría que preguntarle a su padre de formas de hacer esto pero además el quería empezar formas efectivas de trabajar de mas adelante ya que como le había demostrado Naruto una persona que se encajona en algo nunca será tan eficiente como una persona que evoluciona constantemente

´´Choji. Para ti tengo estas palabras: Deja de dudar. La duda mata, si en realidad solo piensas por un momento todo lo que pasa entonces te veras superado y agobiado por las cosas que pasan lo que llevara a que finalmente la persona que este delante de ti te supere de cualquier manera posible. La duda es el veneno de la mente ya que te impedirá desarrollar en realidad tus ataques si es que en todo momento solo piensas en como te superan. Sin embargo no todo es malo. Puedo decir que tu uso de la manipulación Doton ha mejorado bastante y prueba de ello es cuando has combinado tu técnica del tanque humano con la manipulación del doton, puedo además decirte mas cosas como es el hecho de que si sigues por este camino podrías ser el próximo ninja del clan Akimichi en alcanzar el rango de clase S como tu bisabuelo Toifu. Ahora al igual que Shino te recomiendo el dominio de algún tipo de arma como seria el garrote o el Kanabo. Seran formas excelentes de manifestar el dominio de tu elemento doton y eso además te ayudara a usar técnicas físicas mas brutales sin el gasto masivo de chakra como es el caso del uso de ninjutsu. Tambien tengo un ultimo consejo para ti Choji y es que debes también ser un poco mas rápido, no se si me entiendes con esto pero quiero decir que debes hacerte mas rápido ya que tu mayor debilidad es que siempre es fácil saber por donde vienes debido a tu falta de velocidad``

Cuando Naruto termino una vez mas de hablar Choji se sintió tanto mal como muy elevado. No podía creerse en realidad que había aumentado tanto en habilidades, le era muy difícil de creer pero saber por parte de Naruto que era uno de los ninjas mas potentes que jamás había conocido que en realidad estaba mejor de lo que parecía había servido también para elevar considerablemente sus animos. Choji también estuvo pensando en las palabras de Naruto acerca de su bisabuelo, no había mayor sueño en cada Akimichi joven que en superarlo a decir verdad ya que fue el mas cercano al puesto de Hokage y eso de por si solo hablaba de lo poderoso que era y mas cuando se lo comparaba con Kagami Uchiha, Sarutobi Hiruzen y Danzo Shimura. Choji decidió hacerlo mejor que nunca de ahora en adelante

´´Te toca Kiba y espero que estes dispuesto a un baño de realidad. Lo lamento decir asi amigo pero en realidad hueles mal. No es un insulto es una realidad por lo que te recomiendo que encuentres una manera de solucionarlo lo antes posible o de lo contrario seras detectado por todos aquellos que sean en realidad con un buen sentido del olfato. Pero en las artes ninja debo decir que eres un verdadero demonio, no se como ni cuando pero se muy bien que tus habilidades un dia alcanzaran un limite en lo que se refiere a los niveles de un Inuzuka. Cuando eso pase te recomiendo que canalices tu elemento en las técnicas que hagas del clan Inuzuka, no quiere decir que utilices tu afinidad Doton como esa solo pega con una de tus técnicas a decir verdad pero creo que se muy bien cual va a ser tu afinidad secundaria y puedo decir que si es la que pienso que va a ser eso te va a elevar por encima de muchos del clan Inuzuka. De hecho podrías convertirte en el mas fuerte de tu clan en solo unos años si dominas ese elemento en particular. Sin embargo tengo un punto mas que debe ser quitado de ti y es que debes de dejar de ser tan arrogante, debes de dejar de jactarte cuando combates porque de lo contrario estas dando una ventaja a tu contrincante. No por nada sino porque cuando te enfrentas a alguien esa persona podrá usar el hecho de que lo subestimas para superarte en cualquier sentido de la palabra. No se que mas decirte Kiba a decir verdad como yo solo te puedo decir que mejores en tu velocidad y fuerza física pero para todo lo demás yo digo que eres material casi de chunin un solo año mas y fijo que seras chunin``

Cuando una vez mas Naruto termino de hablar Kiba tenia una mirada de alegría en su rostro no por nada en especial sino porque le gustaba saber que su habilidad estaba en realidad tan considerada por el que el veía como un rival alfa lo cual solo hacia que fuera para el mas importante ponerse a trabajar. Pero el quería a decir verdad saber cual era su afinidad elemental secundaria ya que según Naruto lo haría aun mas fuerte de lo que ya era en realidad

´´Ino-chan solo puedo decir que gran trabajo. Se que todavía estas desarrollando tu estilo de taijutsu del Mizu Mae (danza del agua) pero ya puedo decir que será increíblemente peligroso y un talento de gran nivel a decir verdad. Debo decir que me sorprende que no utilizaste tus técnicas de clan aunque teniendo en cuenta que eso implicaría sobre todo quedarse expuesta durante unos momentos puedo entender porque no lo haces lo cual hace que apruebe con mas facilidad tus habilidades y el incremento de tu capacidad de pensamiento. A decir verdad estaba muy sorprendido también cuando me atacaste ya que fuiste rápida y muy flexible dándote eso una considerable ventaja sobre mi. Por desgracia también hay malas noticias en todo esto. Resulta que careces de una capacidad defensiva, no es un comentario malo porque sea una deficencia a la que no hagas caso sino porque al estar todavía tu estilo de taijutsu en desarrollo puedo decir que todavía no has llegado al punto de incorporar alguna forma de defensa. Por suerte tengo un par de sugerencias como es el endurecimiento de tu cuerpo con Chakra lo cual te permitirá también resitir mas los ataques. Ahora este es un consejo y quiero que me escuches atentamente y es que soy plenamente consciente de quieres aprender ninjutsu elemental, mi recomendación es que no lo hagas, no te digo esto para desalentar ni nada asi sino porque creo que te vendría mejor el desarrollo de genjutsu ya que parece pegar mas con tu estilo de combate. A ser posible también te recomiendo el aprender a usar venenos ya que obviamente viendo como tu familia tiene un invernadero te será mas fácil conseguirlos y además te ayudara mas en los combates ya que podras usarlos para ya sea anular a oponentes débiles o debelitar a los mas grandes``

Cuando Naruto había terminado de hablar no pudo evitar ser aplastado en un brutal abrazo de Ino que estaba mas que excitada con las palabras de Naruto. La idea del Mizu Mae vino cuando su padre le comento que el agua es como una danza ya que no se esfuerza sino se adapta, la parte de los proyectiles venenosos le gustaba mucho en realdad, haría que fueran mas fáciles las cosas. La desalentaba sin embargo que no pudiera aprender ninjutsu o mas bien no se lo recomendaran pero le gustaba que le recomendaran el genjutsu

´´Y Para ti hime solo puedo decirque espero en realidad con ansia el dia que decidas combatir contra mi con todo lo que tienes. No quiero sonar mal princesa pero puedo decir sin lugar a dudas de que no estabas mostrando todas tus habilidades algo que en realidad me molesta un poco. Se por tu Kaa-san que ya has dominado el Raiton Juuken o golpes perforantes como tu los llamas ahora y me molesta mucho a decir verdad que no quisieras utilizarlo conmigo. Se que no quieres usarlo contra mi por si acaso me haces un daño irreparable pero hay que tener en cuenta que sino te esfuerzas al máximo entonces yo no poder valorar adecuadamente como se encuentra tu nivel de habilidad en realidad algo que se seguro al cien por cien que tu no quieres que sea asi. Tambien se que no estabas mostrando todas tus habilidades porque se que eres muy hábil en genjutsu como se que tanto tu como Yakumo-chan pasais mucho tiempo juntas por lo que esperaba en realidad que me mostrases lo mucho que has mejorado en ese campo. Pero puedo decir que tus habilidades físicas han aumentado considerablemente, puedo decir también que tus capacidades de lucha son mas que increíbles viendo a la velocidad que te mueves y viendo también cuanto aguante tienes por resistir uno de mis golpes. Solo espero que lo mas pronto posible me muestres tus habilidades ya que de lo contrario yo no puedo en realidad hacer una valoración de tus habilidades de combate como dios manda. Tambien te recomendaría el uso de un arma de largo alcance como el arco ya que potenciaría tus habilidades convirtiéndote en una francotiradora excepcional asi como poder ser capaz de llegar hasta los objetivos fuera de tu alcance``

Cuando Naruto termino con Hinata se dio cuenta de que ella no parecía lo mas minimo afectada por las palabras acerca de el querer saber acerca de todas sus habilidades de combate. Ella había adoptado perfectamente el mantra de que el engaño era el arma mas poderosa de un ninja. Con eso dicho Naruto solo podía en realidad suspirar sabiendo que el dia que se supiera de todas las habilidades de combate de Hinata no solo el pro todas las personas que vieran la brutal demostración de habilidades de la joven Hyuga quedarían verdaderamente sorprendidos. El propio Naruto podía decir que ya lo estaba

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada dos borrones lo habían asaltado y tirado contra el suelo. Dichos dos borrones de energía eran nada mas que Hanabi Hyuga y Konohamaru Sarutobi. Ambos niños estaban felices mirando al joven mas mayor que ellos mientras trataban de mantener un rostro serio y fracasaban. Los niños fueron sin embargo pronto sorprendidos por la reacción de este cuando se consiguió librar de ellos y empezó a asaltarlos con un ataque de cosquillas. Los niños pequeños trataron de resistir valientemente las acciones del hermano mayor que tenían pero pronto se encontraron con esto ser muy difícil y duro

Los demás herederos se dieron cuenta rápido del cambio de mente y actuación de Naruto y podían decir en realidad que no les sorprendia en absoluto. Las pocas veces que Naruto se pasaba por cada uno de sus complejos de clan el dedicaba mucho tiempo para entretener a los niños, se pasaba un buen rato por tratar de hacerlos reir y de hacerles ver lo divertido que podían ser los fundamentos (por ejemplo creaba un pequeño ejercito de clones y los hacia perseguirse unos a otros para mostrar a los niños como de útil era el control de chakra) y sabían que naruto siempre era asi con los niños. En sus interiores solo podían temblar de miedo pensando en la pobre y estúpida persona que en realidad algún dia amenazara a los niños de la aldea con cualquier cosa innecesaria o estúpida ya que sabían que Naruto no tendría piedad de dicha persona y se tomaria esto como una misión personal para destrozar la vida de dicha persona de principio a fin

´´Lo sentimos Naruto pero nada mas terminar el combate de entrenamiento los dos paquetes de energía se lanzaron para tratar de sorprenderte ya sabes como son``. Hitomi Hyuga estaba tratando por lo mas duro de no reírse de la situación delante de ella

Para la matriarca Hyuga siempre era una sorpresa ver como Naruto trataba a los niños mas pequeños. Ella lo había visto en el complejo del clan Hyuga y recordaba una de las bromas del dia para alegrar a los niños. Resultaba que la nueva Elder llamada Mariko trataba de inculcar la disciplina en los niños y niñas del clan de ambas ramas (lease con obligarlos a estar lo mas serios posibles sin poder sonreir ni nada por el estilo) cuando Naruto lo vio y vio las caras de tristeza y aburrimiento de los niños el se las arreglo para conseguir colarse sin ser visto (una vez mas el joven Uzumaki había engañado a los poderosos ojos Byakugan) y se colo detrás de la mas vieja Hyuga

Cuando la mujer se sento sobre su cojin para practicar la caligrafia su sillón solto un pedo estruendoso que se escucho por todo el complejo. La combinación de una broma de cojin de pedo y el sello de aumento sonoro era una cosa verdaderamente mortal en las manos de un Uzumaki como Naruto. Al final la mujer mayor tuvo que abandonar la sala corriendo a velocidades muy superiores a las de una mujer tan mayor y los niños no pudieron resistir la risa que se pego en sus labios. Mas tarde ese dia Hiashi Llamo a la anciana para tener una agradable charla con la mujer mayor y después de aquello las sesiones de enseñar a los niños a ser serios como tumbas se fueron rápidamente por el retrete. Hitomi no lo diría pero ella en realidad estaba muy contenta con las acciones de naruto para el clan Hyuga ya que estaban transformándolo en algo mejor

´´Bah no hay necesidad de disculparse Hitomi-sama ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta estar con los niños asique no hay ningún mal en dejarlos venir aquí después del combate. Olo espero que estuvieran prestando atención atentamente porque estoy mas que seguro que en un futuro ellos serán mis alumnos y no quiero holgazanes para ser formados ¿soy entendido?``. Ante la mención de formación con su figura de hermano mayor los dos niños pequeños se pusieron muy animados algo que en realidad alegro mucho a Naruto

Podía no ser muy bien sabido pero los dos niños veian y esperaban con ansias el dia que fueron reconocidos por Naruto con mucha alegría ya que después de todo ellos eran increíblemente esperando para entrenar con el. Es cierto que veian que su hermano no se contenía (o al menos eso es lo que ellos pensaban) pero aun asi eso no era mucho de un impedimento para ellos. Ellos querían a decir verdad formarse con el que veian como un modelo a seguir y por ello cuando el dijo esas palabras ambos se lanzaron a abrazarse a la máxima velocidad posible a el y empezaron a quitarle la respiracon muy a sus intentos de quitárselos de encima algo que hizo mucha gracia a los diferentes adultos ahí presentes

´´Naruto espero esta noche a venir a cernar con nosotros ya que la semana pasada fuiste con los Hyuga y este dia te toca con nosotros``. Kanna Yamanka estaba haciendo bien claro que no era una petición lo de cenar en esa noche con ellos algo que el pobre Naruto sabia que era unarealidad a la que no se podía negar por nada en el mundo viendo como la mujer del clan Yamanaka tenia bien claro que el debía hacer lo que se le ordenaba

Los demás a su alrededor se rieron de el antes de que Naruto les recordó que todavía le quedaba un año de travesuras por lo que a menos que guardaran silencio se podían encontrar muy sorprendidos un dia de estos. Obviamente cuando Naruto menciono lo de su año de travesuras todos los varones del grupo se congelaron de miedo por la idea de lo que seria la ultima broma de Naruto. No les gustaba admitirlo pero a la hora de bromas y trampas Naruto obviamente venia de su familia ya que obviamente todos ellos eran notorios bromistas

Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que su punto fue tomado empezó poco a poco quitar del sello los diferentes paquetes de comida para el dia de hoy y los niños se pusieron a disfrutar de un picnic junto con los adultos que estaban cuestionando como Naruto adquirió un Sake de tan buena calidad. Cuando hicieron esa pregunta todos se dieron cuenta de la malvada mueca y risa que salió de Naruto que solo sirvió para recordarles a todos los presentes que se encontraban con el bromista notorio de Konoha (irónicamente Miya Sarutobi estaba con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro mientras se tapaba la boca con su mano y desde lo lejos se podía escuchar una sarta de maldiciones de un anciano Hokage que se quejaba de un Gaki robarle su Sake de celebraciones. Era obviamente un buen dia) y que ante ninguna de las cosas que pasen en la vida uno debía ponerse en su lado malo a no ser que quería perder algo muy precioso (como por ejemplo el dia que Guy vio todos sus expandex de color naranja con calentoras verdes o el dia que kakashi perdió toda su colección de porno. Francamente el niño era la personificación del mal)

´´Ya ya tranquila se que tengo que ir esta noche allí a cenar no se me olvida ni nada por el estilo tu sabes que a diferencia de cualquier otra persona yo no me olvido de las cosas como una cena ya que es de mala educación y seria muy mala cosa de no hacer feliz a unas damas tan brillantes como las de la familia Yamanaka. Ademas sino fuera a comer con vosotras entonces lo mas seguro es que me fuerais a cazar como un animal rabioso y sacrificarme sin ninguna duda. Gracias pero no gracias ya que yo amo mi vida``

Cuando Naruto termino de hablar todos los adultos lo miraron por un momento pensando si estaba loco o si en realidad era un genio loco. Por otro lado Kanna sonrio dulcemente y simplemente acaricio la cabeza de Naruto como si fuera un buen animal. Todos los espectadores se quedaron cayados ante la presencia de una muerte lenta y dolorosa en caso de no ver con cuidado salvo por las madres presentes que estaban mirando todo muy entretenidas y a gusto de que en realidad Kanna estuviera educando tan bien a Naruto (obviamente cualquier mujer querra que cuando hay que hacer algo el varon en cuestión no se olvide de dicho algo como la fecha del dia en que te conociste, la cena con tus padres, la cena o comida de aniversario etc). Obviamente en la mente del pobre Naruto las mujeres eran el mal y el esperaba en realidad que todos los hombres del mundo sufrieran tanto como el (si yo pierdo todos perdeis cabrones)

´´Hablando de reuniones. Tengo entendido que el kazekage esta tratando conseguir una nueva reunión con el Hokage y el Daimyo de Fuego para conseguir ayuda y respaldo contra el Daimyo del viento ¿puede decirme alguien como esto ha llegado a suceder?``. Hiashi estaba en realidad desconcertado con lo que estaba pasando en Kaze no Kuni asi como lo eran todos los jefes de clan

No era por nada en especial pero era muy raro que un Daimyo actuara de esa manera tan mala hacia su propio pueblo oculto. Esto podía llevar a levantamientos contra el Daimyo que trataba de destruir al propio pueblo ninja. Lo peor de todo es que se decía que Suna tenia una estrella ascendente como ninja que si bien decían que estaba un poco loco y era mas de un sociopata que cualquier otra cosa todavía no se podía negar el nivel de habilidades de este joven. Cuando Naruto escucho esto converso con Kurama por un solo momento, no hizo falta mucho para el Biju de nueve colas darse cuenta de quien era en realidad la amenaza que posiblemente un dia estaría en sus puertas: El Jinchuriki del Ichibi

Kurama le dijo a Naruto todo lo que sabia de el Ichibi desde su comportamiento hasta sus capacidades únicas de combate y huelga decir que naruto estaba sorprendido. El propio Naruto tuvo que decir que si tuviera que combatirlo en pleno desierto le seria muy difícil vencerlo. Kurama solo le respondió que si combatían en pleno desierto entonces el solo le recomendaba usar potentes explosiones caloríficas con viento combinado eso eliminaría la arena dentro del arsenal del Ichibi. Con todo eso ya discutido los diferentes grupos empezaron a levantarse para marcharse mientras que un Naruto pensativo todavía se ponía de camino al complejo Senju. Ni que decir tiene que Naruto no dejo de pensar en los acontecimientos del saber que había alguien con un manejo tan increíble de un Biju o al menos su poder

* * *

 **-Momentos después Calles de Konoha-**

Despues del picnic Naruto había ido al complejo Senju donde había visto que hacían falta viveres en el complejo. De ahí que ahora estaba en el camino de vuelta en las calles de Konoha que ahora se veian mas vacias debido al hecho de que era de noche. Naruto sabia que aun tenia tiempo para llegar al complejo yamanaka y por eso simplemente estaba disfrutando de la noche y su ambiente tranquilo. Pero se dice que no hay paz para los malvados y eso era una gran verdad. Naruto estaba en ese momento pasando muy cerca de un callejón cuando escucho un forcejeo. El sabia que no debía meterse en temas ajenos a el pero también sabia que si una persona necesitaba ayuda lo correcto era ayudarla por lo que entro sin pensárselo dos veces dentro del callejón y lo que ahí se encontró hizo que los niveles de ira y rabia llegaran a niveles superiores

El dia de Mitarashi Anko no había sido nada bueno a decir verdad. Como un Tokubetsujonin de tan solo quince años de edad muchos podrían haber pensado que ella era una genio o una prodigio pero al ser la antigua aprendiz de Orochimaru todo el mundo solamente la veía como una puta traidora. El consejo había aprobado ascenderla pero incluso con los poderes que tenia el Hokage asi como el comandante jonin en jefe debido a las perspectivas negativas que ponían los demás comandantes jonin ella no alcanzo el puesto de un jonin completo. Se había ido a un bar a derramar sus penas como ella no tenia en ese momento ni a sus amigas Hana Inuzuka y kurenai Yuhi asi como su figura de hermana mayor de Yugao

´´vaya vaya vaya pero si es la putita serpiente y esta sola en la noche``. Anko no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada antes de que recibió un potente puñetazo en la cara. El golpe la envio de lleno al suelo donde le costo por un momento levantarse. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan vulnerable y aunque ella sabia que tenia alcohol en su sistema no podía entender como era posible que esta mierda de hombre le pudiera hacer daño

´´Ohh veo que los efectos de la droga que el barman te administro están haciendo efecto no te preocupes solo echara a perder tu sentido de la orientación, tu control de chakra asi como tus capacidades de percepción. Pero no te inquites porque sentiras toda la diversión que tendremos contigo te lo garantizo zorra``

Cuando termino de decir esto cinco hombres mas se añadieron al jefe y uno de ellos le pego una patada en el estomago

´´Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto perra ¿te crees que puedes volver al pueblo y desfilar como si nada hubiera pasado? Eres uuna puta en el mejor. Carne de cañon y sin embargo a mi que me lo merecía con mas fuerza se me negó el ascenso mientras que a ti te ascendieron a ese rango de Tokebetsu. Tengo la intención de disfrutar el máximo posible de toda la diversión del dia de hoy``. El hombre trato de acercarse a ella pero antes de que se podía acercar Anko saco un Senbon de su muñequera y lo apuñalo en su pie. Los gritos de dolor que dio eran sonidos de placer para Anko. Otro de los hombres sin embargo se acerco hasta ella y coloco su mano justamente donde estaba su sello maldito. De inmediato Anko sintió como toda su energía fue drenada y como sentía mucho dolor en el cuerpo. No sabia lo que le habían hecho pero estaba dejándola no solo mas débil sino incapaz de hacer nada

´´¿te gusta? Se trata de un regalo de uno de mis amigos de la división de sellado. Ellos saben mas o menos como funciona el sello maldito y cuando le dijimos lo que teníamos planeado para ti nos explico mas o menos como hacerlo para dejarte lo peor posible y en peor estado de lo normal. Nos explico como este sello es prácticamente un sello de esclavitud y como con el podríamos controlarte para ser una buena chica y vas a ser muy buena porque no podras hacer nada para impedir lo que te espera zorra``. Cuando el hombre la solto ella se quedo completamente tirada en el suelo sin la posibilidad ya de moverse y otro de los hombres se acerco y le arranco la falda mientras que otro se acerco y le arranco la gabardina dejando al exterior mostrando la ropa interior de color negro y lila que llevaba. Jamas se había sentido tan sucia y lagrimas estaban saliendo de sus ojos

´´¿Qué cojones os creeis que estais haciendo panda de animales sin valor?``. Debido a la droga Anko no reconoció la voz de la persona que la estaba rescatando pero solo podía decir que era increíblemente joven y la llevo a ser agradecida en realidad por esta persona desconocida porque de inmediato los avances de dichos hombres se detuvieron. Los violadores en grupo incluido el que estaba apoyado en la pared con la aguja clavada en su pie se giraron para ver quien se atrevía a tratar de impedir su momento de diversión

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que el se ponía en su camino era un niño de piel morena y cabellos rubios junto con ojos azules uno de ellos simplemente hizo un gesto como si estuviera tratando con un niño normal. Gran error. Cuando llego hasta el niño y trato de golpearlo con un puñetazo se encontró con su brazo ser atrapado por la mano del niño y en una brutal demostración de fuerza el niño le rompió el brazo por el codo de tal forma que se podía casi decir que había destruido el codo. Los chillidos de dolor del ninja llamaron de nuevo la atención del grupo de violadores que en esta ocasión vieron como el niño se coloco detrás de su amigo y le partió la rodilla derecha haciendo que caiga de rodillas y desde ahí le rompió el cuello. El sonido pudo ser rápido pero se quedo grabado en los oídos de los otros ninjas que no podían hacer nada mas que mirar como el cuerpo de su amigo caia sin vida delante suya

´´¿Qué coño?``. Naruto no les dio tiempo a decir nada en realidad. Rapido como la oscuridad avanzo hacia el grupo y por desgracia para el pobre diablo que fue alcanzado con el senbon de Anko el lo engancho primero. EL hombre estaba aterrado, debido a la herida de Anko no tenia capacidad de movimiento y por eso cuando Naruto apareció delante suya casi se cago encima

Lo mas aterrador era que los ojos de Naruto estaban brillando de un color rojo sangre que era demoniaco. Una vez mas el hombre demostró no ser rival ni para la fuerza de Naruto, ni para su ira y rabia y sobre todo para su crueldad. Naruto engancho su cara y la golpeo contra el edificio de enfrente. Una vez que se cabeza atravesó el muro a continuación le puso el pie con el Senbon en el aplastándoselo por completo, los chillidos de dolor se oian pero Naruto hizo caso omiso de ellos. No dejo en su misión de enseñarle el infierno a este hombre que estaba a punto de hacer en opinión de Naruto uno de los mayores crímenes de la vida. Naruto a continuación lo saco del muro y golpeo su estomago con una pequeña cantidad de chakra raiton (el problema es que el chakra de un Uzumaki es muy vasdto y muy denso) y atravesó el estomago del ninja en cuestión haciendo que vomite una gran cantidad de sangre en el proceso. Sin embargo la cosa no termino ahí cuando Naruto cambio el chakra Raiton por Futon y fue de abajo arriba con su mano cortando por la mitad al hombre en cuestión

El jonin y sus tres amigos restantes estaban viendo la escena macabra con miedo. Jamas se imaginaron consecuencias como estas cuando planearon su ataque contra Anko. Es cierto que tenían intención de violarla hasta que su cuerpo estuviera roto y destrozado junto con su mente (en sus mentes como puta que era no tenia derecho a vida digna, solo a ser una esclava de placer) pero sabían que si eran pillados gracias a que los comandantes jonin (salvo el Nara que sospechaban que como el calzonazos que era seguramente los trataría de enjuiciar por temor a lo que haría su esposa) no lo juzgarían como algo muy serio

Pero de ver a dos de sus amigos morir de una manera tan desagradable fue algo que jamás se imaginaron. Momentos después uno de ellos decidió que antes que ser cazado el iba a hacer daño al niño y se lanzo a por el con un kunai en la mano y la clara intención de matarlo en sus ojos. Imagina su sorpresa cuando vio su propia mano con su kunai arrancada de su brazo. La sangre salió a borbotones pero eso no fue nada comparado con el grito de dolor del hombre. A continuación Naruto uso su propia mano con su kunai todavía en ella para apuñalarlo en las pelotas desde abajo atravesando en el proceso su pene también. Cuando empezó a chillar mas como un cerdo que un humano Naruto le pego un puñetazo que le desencajo la mandibula de un solo golpe y antes de que pudiera hacer mucho mas Naruto lo agarro de un pie y lo comenzó a golpear una y otra vez contra el suelo aplastando con cada golpe mas el cuerpo del hombre hasta que fue solo una pasta que era mezcla de huesos rotos, musculos, sangre y sus órganos internos

´´¿Qué demonios eres? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de quien es esta mujer? Ella es la perra de Konoha, la mujer que es solo la puta y esclava de placer para cada hombre en este pueblo ¿piensas que merece ser defendida? Su maestro traiciono a Konoha y se ha convertido en uno de los mayores criminales de todos los tiempos. Esta perra ha sido objeto de sus propias habilidades y fue convertida en una de las mejores asesinas del mundo ¿de verdad crees que es de confianza? Solo es una perra esperando para ser sacrificada en el matadero por los actos de su maestro. En cualquier momento y cualquier dia ella se volverá contra todos nosotros y con ello nos matara a todos cuando durmamos y tu niño tonto solo la estas ayudando ¿sabes lo que hara contigo el pueblo? ¿Cómo te verán de ahora en adelante? Acabas de firmar tu billete para ser un nuevo paria en el pueblo``

Conforme termino de hablar el jonin sus otros dos amigos (entre los cuales estaba el que tenia el amigo del equipo de sellado). Naruto esquivo al primero de los dos hombre y agarro la pierna del segundo. Naruto no perdió el tiempo y golpeo el estomago del que agarro mientras que bloqueo una vez mas una patada del otro. Cuando el que recibió el puñetazo se recupero lo suficiente se lanzo contra Naruto esperando que el niño no pudiera esquivar debido a estar totalmente ocupado con su compañero pero Naruto utilizo el propio cuerpo del amigo como un escudo para protegerse de la embestida. Viendo esto como su oportunidad Naruto se coloco detrás del que había manipulado el sello de Anko y lo levanto en peso antes de golpearlo con la rodilla en la espalda fracturándosela. El ultimo de los amigos del jonin al ver a su amigo caer como un muñeco roto se trato de alejar del niño que se acerco lentamente a el

Naruto lo agarro de la pierna y lo primero que hizo fue romperle la rodilla de la pierna derecha. A continuación le saco de su sitio el pie haciendo que volviero a rugir de dolor. Naruto no se ando con chiquitas y golpeo la siguiente pierna rompiéndole el femur. Los pedazos de hueso salieron por todos lados y se podía ver bastante bien los puntos donde se unian anteriormente los huesos. A continuación el hombre trato de apuñalar a Naruto con un Kunai pero para su sorpresa Naruto solo lo dejo atravesarle la palma de su mano. El hombre espero con disfrute para escuchar algún grito de dolor de Naruto, en vez de eso vio con terror como Naruto se saco el Kunai como si nada y vio como la herida se cerro inmediatamente

´´sabes bastardo. Yo soy el peor tipo de persona que podrías pedir para ser castigado. No me importa nada mas que verte manchado y destrozado en un charco de tu propia sangre y una vez termine con tu amigo voy a asegurarme de que tu tienes un maravilloso tiempo conmigo``. Con esas palabras Naruto prosiguió rompiendo los huesos del amigo del jonin que decidió que era buena idea abusar de Anko. Fue horrible para el hombre ver como su ultimo asociado estaba siendo destrozado miembro por miembro. Con las lecciones de Kurama Naruto sabia que el mayor método de causar dolor al cuerpo humano no era a través de grandes heridas sino a través de muchos pequeños daños que se iban apilando uno detrás de otro. Cuando termino con este hombre el cuerpo parecía mas una mancha de sangre después de haber sentido como toda la sangre de su cuerpo salía y cubria su pie

´´Tu turno``

Como si una ilusión se rompiera (obviamente para que el tipo no pensara en ni siquiera huir Naruto había colocado un genjutsu en el area para asegurarse de que por ninguna de las maneras el hombre se escapaba asi como no recibia ninguna visita molesta) el hombre se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar y trato de salir de ahí solo para ser enganchado por el pie con un kunai que llevaba una cadena. El hombre entonces grito de dolor debido a la parte de su cuerpo siendo atravesada por el arma blanca. Naruto después de eso se lanzo contra el golpeándolo con fuerza contra la pared de un edificio

El jonin atontado intento hacer cualquier cosa y dejo al aire libre su puño cosa que Naruto aprovecho y lo agarro de manera dolorosa. Naruto no queriendo que el jonin tuviera muchas oportunidades en realidad uso el chakra de viento para generar una hoja de viento muy afilado con la que cerceno el miembro del jonin. Este tardo unos momentos en comprender lo que pasaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde y se puso a rugir de dolor. Naruto sin embargo no perdió mas el tiempo y se dedico a saltar delante suya y golpearlo en la cara con la rodilla destrozándosela por completo debido a la fuerza masiva de Naruto. El hombre estaba sangrando mucho desde la cara ya que el estaba con el tabique nasal destrozado asi como varios dientes destrozados debido a la fuerza del golpe. Pero Naruto no había terminado ahí sino que se coloco detrás de el y coloco un dedo en su espina dorsal. A continuación la electricidad estatica se reunió en ese único momento y recorrió el cuerpo del jonin haciéndolo chillar de dolor. Naruto estaba a punto de dejarlo ir cuando aun vio que se movia. No queriendo una posibilidad de escape simplemente le arranco las dos piernas antes de cauterizar sus heridas con chakra Katon

´´recuerda vives para ser una imagen para ser recordada. Desde este momento hasta el final de tu vida vas a recordar con que facilidad un niño te destrozo a ti y a tu grupo deamigos. Quiero que recuerdes con que facilidad vuestro cuerpo y espíritu fue destrozado por mis convicciones``. Con eso dicho Naruto se alejo en dirección del cuerpo del que tenia la espalda destrozada

El hombre estaba llorando y por la mancha en sus pantalones era obvio que se había meado del miedo que tenia. La razón por la que Naruto no había hecho nada a este hombre era muy simple y sencilla: Queria información. Estos hombres habían hecho daño a Anko de alguna forma y quería saber como, de la misma manera quería saber cual era el motivo para hacer daño a Anko y si tenían compinches. Agarro por la cara al hombre ignorando sus suplicas de clmenecia y empezó la invasión de su mente. No era con el estilo Yamanaka ya que se trataba de un estilo que mas bien era civilizado

El método de Naruto era cruel y brutal destinado con el único objetivo de penetrar en la mente de su objetivo y destrozarla en el proceso asi como obtener la información, para hacerlo lo primero que tenia que hacer era tener contacto físico con el objetivo de la técnicas preferiblemente por la cara. Luego enviaba su chakra a través de su sistema y a diferencia de un genjutsu cuando el enviaba el chakra por el sistema era continuo y masivo. Despues de aquello el veria los acontecimientos y los pensamientos que tuvo en esos momentos

Lo primero que vio fue como el jonin los convenció a todos ellos de ir de diversión esa noche y quien mejor que Anko ya que su tio le había negado su admisión como miembro Jonin de pleno derecho. Lo siguiente que vio fue como el grupo fue al equipo de sellado para obtener métodos de que la chica no tenia forma de defensa y al mismo tiempo sufria lo indecible. Resulto que un miembro del equipo de sellado llamado Haru estuvo de acuerdo con ellos de inmediato y les explico la junta de esclavo del sello maldito. A continuación vio como el Barman del bar estuvo de acuerdo con ellos con la promesa d¡que después de su turno tendría su momento único y privado con Anko. Despues de eso vino la persecución de Anko y su final captura asi como lo que este hombre le hizo a ella con el sello maldito. Despues vino la masacre y cuando Naruto vio todo esto decidió que lo mejor seria actuar de manera inmediata. Por un lado envio un clon a por Haru y otro a por el barman que si esperaban salir de esta de rositas se iban en realidad a cagar de miedo. . Luego envio otro clon a su Hokage-jiji para que se preparara para la reacción asi como para poner en su lugar a un determinado comandante jonin y finalmente el envio un mensaje a Kanna porque no quería tener la ira de la mujer en cuestión detrás de el por no asistir a la cena como había sido prometido por el

* * *

 **-Despacho del Hokage-**

Hiruzen sabia que algo muy pero que muy malo estaba a punto de pasar. Quiero decir que había una gran cantidad de tranquilidad esta noche y el sabia que una noche de tranquilidad solo era el preámbulo para un momento de gran cantidad de caos. Con ello el espero pacientemente hasta que cualquier ninja entrara en su oficina para decirle que la cuarta gran guerra ninja había comenzado. Pero entonces en el despacho entro su nieto figura Naruto. Ni que decir tiene que el joven parecía que había salido de una carnicería y Hiruzen se preocupo de inmediato

´´Naruto ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?``. De inmediato la cara de Hiruzen estaba ensombrecida pensando en que Danzo había intentado una vez mas hacerle daño a su nieto sustituto. Solo de pensarlo su sangre se helo y de inmediato estuvo pensando en los peores castigos posibles para Danzo. Sin embargo cuando el vio que el Naruto que tenia delante de el no parecía exhausto ni nada por el estilo se dio cuenta de que en realidad faltaba algún que otro dato de todo lo que había pasado en realidad por lo que lo dejo hablar

´´Gracias por preguntar jiji pero el original esta francamente muy bien. Sin embargo creo que debes escuchar esta historia y luego debes hacer lo que dios manda``. El clon le conto a Hiruzen todo lo que había estado a punto de pasarle a Anko, incluso le conto acerca de la junta maldita en el cuello y lo que era en opinión del original dicha marca en realidad. Hiruzen escucho atentamente como el clon narro detalladamente como trato con cada uno de los agresores y a decir verdad una parte de el estaba muy encantado con las acciones de Naruto

No podía o no tenia porque ser muy sabido pero aborrecía la violación. Durante su primer mandato hizo clara la política de no violación. Huelga decir que ni en su pueblo ni sus enemigos tenían los dos cojones de tratar de violar a cualquier mujer. Parecía que debía volver a imponer las sanciones de aquel entonces. Por si eso no fuera suficiente Naruto le conto lo del equipo de sellado y lo del Barman. Esto a cualquier persona podría habérselo pasado por alto pero el era Hiruzen Sarutobi y era conocido por pensar muy bien todas las cosas que pasaban por lo que en su mente era obvio que los dos hechos no eran tan aislados y tendría que investigar si es que acaso no había una red de gente que se dedicaba a trabajar de esta manera. Tambien el clon expreso su desagrado con el comandante jonin Tokimura que fue el que negó el ascenso de Anko, si bien Hiruzen no sabia que hacer muy bien luego fue callado con una mirada de Naruto que le decía que algo muy grande podría llegar a pasar. Despues de escuchar atentamente las palabras del clon Hiruzen le indico que podía disiparse para informar al original de que el sabia todo lo que tenia que saber

´´Neko, Inu ¿habeis escuchado?``. Desde las sombras dos de sus ANBU mas fieles y dignos de confianza surgieron para mostrarse ante su líder. Ambos podían ser jóvenes pero definitivamente eran dos de la elite de Konoha. Yugao sin embargo pese a parecer en clama delante de Hiruzen el anciano Hokage sabia mejor lo que estaba pasando por la mente de la joven amante de espada y casi le habría gustado que Naruto hubiera dejado con vida a los otros para que ella pudiera desahogarse con ellos. Sin embargo en la mente de Yugao las cosas iban a mil por hora y no había forma de detenerla ¿pero quien la culparía?

Resulta que su hermana pequeña casi es violada solo porque fue ascendida asi como resulta que el propio sobrino de uno de los comandantes jonin era responsable de semejante cosa. Esto no iba a quedar sin ser resuelto al menos en su mente. Ella les iba a mostrar lo que era en realidad la rabia y la ira, también al mismo tiempo estaba pensando en el joven heredero del clan Uzumaki y lo mucho que le debía por haber salvado a su hermanita. Kakashi por otro lado estaba pensando en que el hijo de su sensei era increíblemente letal para hacer lo que hizo y fue solo manipulación de la naturaleza no transformación lo cual implicaba que en realidad el niño era mas sorprendente de lo que simplemente se podía ver en cada estudiante. Ambos capitanes ANBU fueron llamados de vuelta a la realidad cuando el anciano Hokage se aclaro la gargante

´´Ejem debido a esta sensible información creo que vamos a hacer diversas cosas. Yugao quiero que recojas de la sala de interrogatorios normal a los dos prisioneros que Naruto debe haber llevado en estos momentos y dejarlos al cuidado de Ibiki. Quiero que escuches atentamente cada cosa que digan o hagan como puede ser de increíble importancia para la aldea oculta porque dios sabe que podemos tener algún que otro problema interno``. Yugao sonrio detrás de su mascara de una forma tan temible que si cualquiera lo hubiera visto simple y llanamente se habría asustado completamente y habría tratado por todos los medios de alejarse de ella, el propio Hokage y kakashi podían sentirla y querían salir corriendo lo mas lejos posible

´´Para ti Kakashi tengo una doble tarea. Por un lado recoje a los miembros lideres de los clanes y después ve a por los civiles asesores junto con los ancianos. Tambien espero en realidad que puedas enviar un equipo de limpieza ya que no queremos que cualquier persona se encuentre con la imagen de todas esas pobres personas mutiladas y destrozadas. Luego quiero que informes al comandante Jonin Tokimura que queda relegado de su puesto. A ser posible hazlo delante de todos los demás comandantes, luego explica tus motivos detrás de ello e informale del destino de su sobrino. Quiero que sirva de ejemplo a los demás comandantes ya que parecen tomar demasiado mi comportamiento como un abuelo en serio asique lo mejor es que les recuerde quien es el que esta al mando aquí``. Cuando Hiruzen termino de hablar los dos ANBU desaparecieron en Shunshin dejándolo a el a solas mientras que pensaba tranquilamente en todo

Le molestaba mucho que pese a todo todavía había los focos de grupos de personas que pensaban que podían hacer su santa voluntad en Konoha. El era la voz de mando y al parecer la gente (tanto civiles como ninjas) parecían no entender esto. Sabia que tendría que ser de ahora en adelante mas agresivo también no solo con los miembros del consejo sino con todo el conjunto de la sociedad. Era una mierda a decir verdad esto de hacerse viejo pero en estos momentos no había nadie mas que fuera digno de ser Hokage de Konoha. Y Naruto era todavía demasiado joven. Naruto. Solo de pensar en el niño que veía como un nieto su corazón se llenaba de orgullo y tristeza. Sentia orgullo porque el acabaría por convertirse en el verdadero legado de Konoha, de sus padres y de sus clanes. Una verdadera fuerza de la naturaleza que nadie podría jamás detener y mucho menos nadie podría detener

Pero lamentaba que no hubiera tenido niñez, tal era la vida de los huérfanos y mas aquellos que como el tenían una ascendencia de tan grado pesado. No importaba lo mucho que trataba de pensar en las formas de solucionar la vida del joven el solo se encontraba con situaciones que lo obligaban a adentrarse aun mas en la vida ninja. Al menos podía decir que su nieto si estaba teniendo una infancia y una vez mas se lo debía a Naruto. Tanto que le debía a ese niño y a decir verdad solo no sabia como pagárselo. Por no hablar de que le dijo el secreto de vencer al papeleo francamente no sabia que mas hacer

´´Hokage-sama señor Danzo-sama esta aquí para verle``. Hiruzen frunció el ceño. No le gustaba cuando Danzo Koharu y Homura simplemente se autoinvitaban a su oficina como si fuera su lugar de recreo pero le gustaba mucho menos ver a esos tres cuando no tenia porque. Para cuando se abrió la puerta Danzo estaba ahí presente. Su ser parecía ser el mismo pero Hiruzen podía sentir con mas fuerza que nunca la malicia y el odio del hombre que una vez llamo su amigo, no Danzo nunca fue su amigo. Fue un Shimura aquellos que no tenían ningún reparo en realidad en utilizar a otros para sus propios beneficios y el tiempo de Danzo poder hacer algo asi se estaba terminado. El viejo halcón lo sabia y tenia mas que claro que cuando llegase el momento el tendría que deshacerse de el

´´Danzo los tiempos que podias venir a esta oficina sin cita previa se han terminado. Y los tiempos en que podias utilizar un genjutsu en mi secretaria para convencerla de dejarte pasar no van a ni siquiera empezar asique mejor que me digas a que has venido antes de que te saque a patadas de mi oficina``

Danzo frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Hiruzen. El anciano tonto siempre era amable y simpre era agradable pero parecía estar ya muy cabreado. No es que le importara el había venido con un solo objetivo y nada mas

´´He venido aquí por los cuerpos de seis de nuestros ninjas, seis cuerpos de los cuales cinco han muerto de manera muy violenta y el ultimo esta lisiado de por vida. Vengo a ofrecerte la oportunidad de poner de una buena vez a Naruto Uzumaki bajo mi servicio ya que obviamente es incapaz de controlarse a si mismo``. Danzo no había terminado de hablar y ya estaba sujeto por el brazo firme y ferreo de Hiruzen que lo había estampado contra la pared. Danzo nunca había esperado una reacción semejante del Sandaime Hokage pero lo mas aterrador del mundo era que Hiruzen solo estaba manifestando su espíritu de combate sin ningún esfuerzo. Danzo nunca espero volver al Shinobi no kami en vida y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no desmayarse a decir verdad

´´No me digas que hacer nunca Danzo. Una vil cucaracha como tu no tiene ni el derecho ni la autoridad para tratar de reclamar cualquier cosa. Perteneces a un clan mas que extinguido y quieres al ultimo miembro conocido del clan que causo vuestra desaparición bajo tu cuidado. No me engañas, ni a mi ni a ninguno de los cabeza de los clanes. Quieres el niño bajo tu pulgar, para hacer lo que quieras con el algo que no voy a permitir por nada en el mundo. Pero lo que es peor es que seguramente quieres destruir el legado del clan Uzumaki en un intento de darles una propia venganza personal por tu parte. No me hagas volver a decírtelo nunca mas Danzo. Tu no eres mas que una hormiga en realidad. No eres mas que un simple instrumento que sirvió hace mucho tiempo a su propósito, ahora solo eres eso y nada mas. Y si vuelves a tratar de obligarme de cualquier manera como hace un rato o tratas de volver a entrar en esta oficina sin concertar una cita previa te tendre ejecutado como traidor. Los tiempos en los que podias hacer cualquier cosa que se te antojara ya terminaron Danzo ahora es mejor que te vayas, eres una presencia non grata aquí``

Cuando Hiruzen termino de hablar solto a Danzo que salió lo mas deprisa posible de la oficina con la intención de no molestar mas de lo que ya tenia que estar molesto en realidad el Dios de Shinobi. Sin embargo por dentro estaba hirviendo de furia, se había trasplantado un brazo lleno de sharingans y con células del Shodaime para adquirir el poder suficiente para superar a Hiruzen cuando menos se lo esperara. No solo eso sino que además había hecho tratos con algunas de las peores calañas para adquirir mas fuerza y sin embargo Hiruzen todavía lo superaba como a un niño pequeño. No le gustaba ser mas débil que su enemigo y el haría cualquier cosa con tal de dejarlo en la peor de las circunstancias

Mientras que Hiruzen veía a Danzo salir de la habitación estaba pensando detenidamente en como dirigir la reunión del consejo. Era obvio que aunque los ancianos no tenían ningún poder tratarían de obligar su camino en el. Una vez mas se cuestionaba porque no matarlos y se acabo todo el problema pero entonces pensó que no podía simplemente hacer eso sino que tenia que hacer que se viera como si ellos fueron traidores y desacreditarlos delante de todo el grupo en su conjunto. Otra cosa que estaba pensando es en lo que estaba sintiendo cuando Danzo lo miro a los ojos. Solo había sentido ese poder una vez en su vida: El Kotoatsukami. La razón por la que lo había sentido es porque el propio Kagami lo había tenido y se había hecho uso de el para callar en una ocasión a las voces mas irritantes del clan Uchiha. Por eso cuando su hijo Shisui sugirió el uso de este poder para convencer al clan de tratar de ser mas abiertos con Konoha en vez de estar centrándose mas en el golpe de estado el había estado de acuerdo

Pero que Danzo tuviera ese mismo poder solo quería decir una cosa: El había asesinado a Shisui. Danzo hablaba de ser un patriota que haría cualquier cosa por defender a Konoha incluso convertirse en un monstruo pero no era en realidad patriotismo sino que se trataba de la ambicion pura y dura y a decir verdad se estaba empezando a sentir mas y mas molesto con las acciones de Danzo. Su arrogancia le había costado al pueblo dos shinobis de gran talento asi como todo un clan con una línea de sangre preciosa. Esto por si solo sirvió para enervar aun mas a Hiruzen que cuestionaba porque lo hizo. No hace falta ser un genio para saber que era por poder pero el sabia que Danzo no haría nada sin tener un respaldo, un punto de apoyo para poder tener libre acción a sus ambiciones. Lo que quería decir que muy probablemente no solo los Uchiha de alto rango sino también Danzo era responsable del ataque del Kyubi

´´De todas formas es obvio cual es el plan de Danzo. El quiere el Kyubi. Quiere el poder detrás del biju pero sea quien sea el que lo respalde debe ser una de las personas en realidad mas bien peligrosas y mas difíciles de tratar. Por si eso no fuera suficiente el debe estar con una copia de seguridad bastante firme para pensar siquiera en hacer lo que esta haciendo lo que me lleva una vez mas a mi pregunta ¿Quién lo apoya? ¿Quién le da soporte? Sea quien sea tiene que ser una amenaza de gran calibre y yo no me voy a sentir seguro hasta que tenga una forma o método que garantice nuestra superioridad sobre ellos. Aunque viendo los últimos informes de campo de Jiraiya puede que tengamos a nuestro objetivo en realidad delante de nuestras narices: Akatsuki. No importa sin embargo cuanto lo piense pero soy incapaz de ver la alianza entre ambas fuerzas y mas teniendo en cuenta que Danzo no es uno de compartir el poder con otros asique sea lo que sea solo será una alianza temporal en el mejor``

Al menos eso era una buena noticia en la mente de Hiruzen ya que si era cierto que Danzo solo tenia una alianza temporal en vez de una alianza firme y fija con los de Akatsuki entonces eso solo quería decir que aun tenían tiempo mas que precioso para prepararse contra el enemigo que venia a por ellos. Pensandolo bien creía que era el momento de pedir al agente Karasu para que empezara a enviar información acerca de ese mismo grupo en el que estaba ya que después de todo como un ninja renegado y como el asesino del clan Uchiha era obvio que formaba parte de dicho grupo. Tal vez podría responder a sus preguntas

* * *

 **-Sala Del Consejo-**

En menos de media hora todo el consejo se había reunido en realidad. Uno se podría sorprender como se reúnen de rápido las personas cuando se las motivan. Cuando los jefes de los clanes se les dijo del ataque, los motivos detrás del ataque y el estado de las victimas sintieron varias cosas. Por un lado alegría enferma de no tener que compartir mas espacio con basura de violadores y por otro lado los jefes de los clanes estaban preocupados por el estado de tanto Naruto como Anko. De hecho Inoichi todavía estaba sintiendo los brazos un tanto entumecidos debido a lo duro que lo había apretado Kanna cuando quería obtener mas información detallada de lo que había ocurrido en realidad con todo el asunto

Tuvo que contarle como Naruto se ocupo por si mismo de los idiotas y de las formas tan crueles de las que se ocupo de eloos. Normalmente una persona se habría preocupado de que Naruto usara cosas tan crueles para arreglar los problemas pero todos los jefes de los clanes tenían algo bien claro: Naruto era entrenado por el Kyubi no Kitsune. Todo el mundo tuvo claro que debido a esto Naruto tendría tendencias muy violentas para tratar con las amenazas y aunque normalmente uno se habría preocupado por esto mismo la mayoría sino todos los jefes de los clanes estuvieron de acuerdo con los métodos empleados por Naruto para eliminar las amenazas. De hecho Tsume quería concederle una alianza de amistad a Naruto por su forma de trato con dichos animales tan desagradables

Cuanto mas se lo pensaba una persona podría darse cuenta que en realidad Naruto no había hecho nada malo sino un servicio a la comunidad. Por desgracia los jefes de los clanes no eran los únicos en comentar aquí sino que también estaba el consejo civil o mas bien los tribunales. Los civiles querrian exprimir todo lo posible de esto y si podían tratarían quitar algo a Naruto que le fuera muy preciado. Sin embargo el Sandaime había recibido una nota antes de llegar por parte de Naruto de que en realidad lo tenia todo muy controlado y que en realidad el estaba mas bien tranquilo en lo que se refería a la forma de solucionar esto por lo que ahora te podias ver al Sandaime dentro de la sala del consejo con el sombrero tapándole la cara dándole un aspecto mas sombrio de lo normal

´´TODO EL MUNDO A CALLAR ESTO ES LA SALA DEL CONSEJO NO UN PATIO DE RECREO DONDE CADA PERSONA CREE QUE TIENE DERECHO A HABLAR``. Definitivamente el Sandaime tenia asustado a los civiles con su acción algo que en realidad encanto a los lideres de los clanes. Los civiles estaban por otro lado aterrorizados por la simple acción de Hiruzen y permanecieron en silencio para no tratar de llamar la atención del podero ninja

´´Muy bien me gusta ver que la gente puede ser civilizada y hacer caso cuando se les pide de manera adecuada. Ahora tenemos un asunto que tratar de muy alta importancia. Esta noche se produjero cinco asesinatos. Parece que cinco chunin junto con un jonin pensaron que era buena idea tratar de drogar y emborrachar a Mitarashi Anko para posteriormente violarla``. Hiruzen dejo que la información cayera en la mesa, los jefes de los clanes estaban furiosos pero los civiles se veian como nada, es decir se trataba de una puta y nadie se preocupaba por las putas como ella aunque sus servicios estaban en venta según su propia opinión

´´Desgraciadamente los aspirantes a violadores fueron por desgracia castigados y detenidos de la manera mas brutal posible por un tercero que vino a informarme a mi mismo acerca de lo que estuvo a punto de pasarle a la propia Anko. Normalmente yo habría dicho que hizo un gran trabajo y que debo dejarlo pasar pero como dicta el protocolo os informe a todos. Ahora quiero que tengan todos ustedes en cuenta que sus decisiones pueden afectar de diferentes maneras y que sus acciones en el dia de hoy se verán de una manera u otra y a partir de ahí yo tomare acciones``

´´Creo que hay que castigar a esta persona. No importa si fueron héroes anónimos. No importa si la persona responsable de esto hizo un gran bien. Lo que importa es que ahora tenemos cinco chunin menos asi como un jonin menos. Creo que son bajas que no se deberían de soportar solamente porque alguien decide salvarle la vida a esa joven. Una vida no vale tanto como seis vidas``. Cuando Danzo hablo fue consciente de que ninguno de los jefes de los clanes eran contentos con el. El sabia que enemistarse con los jefes de los clanes era mala idea pero si conseguía a Naruto bajo su control entonces todo valia

Ademas no es como si importara mucho en realidad ya que el estaba seguro de poder sustituir cada miembro de un clan por un diferente líder mas adecuado y leal a sus creencias supremacistas. Con Naruto bajo su pulgar estaba seguro cien por cien de que nada se le podría poner en su camino. El no se perdió la mirada de Hiruzen y supo sin embargo que eso si seria un problema, no había tomado muy en serio la amenaza del que fue un buen peon para el al usar su creencia de una amistad con el para su propio beneficio pero sabia que si la mirada de Hiruzen significaba algo es que como el tuviera una sola oportunidad de pillarlo por banda seguro que la aprovecharía en toda su fuerza y esplendor con tal de joderlo vivo. No le gustaba admitirlo pero esto no iba tan bien como el quería

´´Estoy de acuerdo con Shimura. Según nuestra ley la violación es castigada con veinte años de cárcel no con la muerte. Se trata de un castigo muy exagerado solo para tratar con cinco pobres hombres que solo querían pasar un buen rato con una bella mujer. Da igual el pensamiento de la mujer y mas cuando se trata de Anko. Esa mujer vale menos que la mierda de toro y cerdo por lo que deberíamos incluso haber dejado todo esto pasar. Sin embargo ahora tristemente tenemos a cinco jóvenes hombres muertos y uno destruido de por vida ¿es eso justo? NO. No es justo que porque esa mujer libertona se resistiera cinco hombres murieran y no es justo que por las medidas extremas de un joven o quien quiera que fuera que quería hacerse el héroe no reciba el castigo adecuado. Solo de por si Konoha debe hacer un ejemplo de ese joven o de lo contrario solo nos arriesgamos a perder la cara. Se exige justicia``

Taki Sanada estaba por dentro sonriendo ya que si había algo que le gustaba hacer era la de mostrarle a los ninjas que su lugar no era por encima de los empresarios como el sino en la parte mas baja y honda en realidad. Lo hacia sobre todo porque sabia que los ninjas necesitaban ciertas cosas y el disfrutaba de usar a su antojo sus activos para ponérselo mas caro. Pero esta brillante oportunidad de poder castigar auno de sus ninjas o futuros ninjas por hacer algo mas o menos decente solo le hacia frotarse las manos con placer. Solo podía esperar a ver la cara de el pobre diablo que le tocase a pagar por dichas cosas y solo podía imaginarse con siniestro disfrute lo doloroso que seria para los jefes de los clanes aquí presentes no poder hacer nada para evitarlo

´´Creo que hablo en nombre de todos los jefes de los clanes cuando digo que las acciones de los cinco Chunin de que eran pobres hombres cansados que solo querían pasar el tiempo con una mujer es mas bien un poco mentira y que en realidad debían ser castigados de una manera mas cruel y brutal. Cualquier persona de esta sala puede pensar que porque era Anko es una baja aceptable, o puede esconderse detrás de bellas palabras solo para poder satisfacer su retorcido sentido del disfrute. Pero la persona que salvo a Anko evito que una mujer fuera destrozada en cuerpo y alma y sin embargo estamos dejando que ellos sean las victimas por ser detenidos ¿acaso tiene lógica? No no la tiene. Algo que todos los presentes aquí que han hablado en contra del joven es que no se han preguntado ¿Cómo fueron capaces de someter a Anko? Creo que es bien sabido por todos los que de verdad saben de cosas ninjas en vez de aquellos que se esconden detrás de nuestras espaldas que Anko es una especialista en veneno eso la hace casi inmune a todos los tipos de veneno y eso hace que la droga en realidad no pudiera tener un efecto muy largo. Sin embargo para paralizarla emplearon los métodos de la división de sellado de los cuales uno de sus expertos paso a decir como usar el sello de esclavitud en Anko para asegurarse de que no podía defenderse y no podía hacer nada para evitar que sucediera. Se trataba de una acción pensada con antelación y según la LEY Shinobi cualquier acción con repercusiones nefastas en un compañero ninja o kunoichi debe ser castigado con la muerte. Por si eso no fuera bastante estamos hablando de tolerar la violación al convertir en victimas a estas personas y eso si que nos haría perder la credibilidad dentro y fuera de Hi no Kuni. La pregunta que hay que hacerse es ¿es el consejero Danzo Shimura y el concejal civil Taki Sana en realidad interesados en la justicia? ¿O en realidad uno esta en búsqueda de un objetivo personal mientras que el otro solo quiere disfrutar de algún tipo de espectáculo? Señor Sandaime lo único que me queda por decir es que si cualquier mujer de mi clan hubiera sido atacada entonces yo no habría tenido la mas minima tolerancia hacia dicho ataque y habría devuelto el fuego con fuego. Por dios estoy seguro de que mi esposa habría torturado de manera brutal y despiadada a todos los violadores delante de Konoha para que vean como se hace sufrir a las personas que piensan de esa manera``. Cuando Hiashi termino de hablar todos los lideres de los clanes aprobaron sus palabras chocando sus puños contra la mesa mientras que danzo tuvo que ocultar una mueca por ser leído tan fácilmente. Sin embargo Taki anada no estaba dispuesto a aceptar la derrota, no cuando podía ganar todavía

´´Pero ella no era una persona de cualquiera de sus clanes estimado Hiashi Hyuga sino que se trataba de una vulgar mujer que no vale nada y que podía ser tratada como un mero objeto ¿quieres evitar que la persona que hizo esto sea castigada? Pues que hable y ya veremos si esta tan dispuesto a defenderse como lo estas haciendo tu de una manera tan buena``. Taki Sanada estaba riéndose porque al menos de esta manera se sabria quien fue el autor y asi el pueblo tendría un saco de boxeo que golpear. Desgraciadamente para todos ellos vieron como el Sandaime empezó a golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa y antes de que nadie pudiera preguntar que pasaba se escucho una risa en toda la sala

´´Me debes doce copas de Ramen jiji``. Cuando se escucho la voz todo el mundo se quedo helado en especial Hiashi que incluso con el Byakugan podía ver de donde venia la voz y donde estaba el pequeño engendro del demonio que era su dueño

´´debo decir Taki-san que su interés en la justicia seria conmovedor de no ser porque en toda Konoha se sabe que solo eres un miedoso de mierda que le gusta utilizar las leyes y su dinero para hacer que los mas fuertes y de los que dependes estén en algún tipo de aprieto. Debo decirlo que si alguien se traga tus cuentos acerca de la justicia entonces o es tonto o es un ciego y crédulo. Bueno hay un motivo muy serio por el que estoy aquí y es porque imagina mi sorpresa cuando descubro que el sello de Anko en el cuello no es en realidad un sello maldito. La primero es que llevaba una rama de junta de esclavitud haciendo que el portador de dicho sello se vaya convirtiendo poco a poco en mas y mas sumiso al que coloca el sello, segundo es que para entregarlo requiere contacto físico y cambio de fluidos lo cual hace que el sello sea mas fácil de integrarse en la red de chakra y convertirse en un parasito, lo siguiente que descubro es que dicho sello sirve como un ancla, una forma de convertirse en un recipiente en caso de que el que coloca el sello es asesinado ya que haría al portador el perfecto buque y erecipiente ya que cuando se debilitara lo suficiente el sello activaría una rama oculta que paralizaría el cuerpo y lo convertiría en el nuevo cuerpo del causante en este caso Orochimaru. Ademas para el que no lo sepa lleva incorporada una junta del dolor por lo que si alguien con uno de estos sellos se rebelara contra su maestro este podría castigarlo de la manera mas cruel y dolorosa ya que el daño seria dedicado a todo el cuerpo y no solo a una parte debido a su integración en la red de chakra``

Cuando Naruto termino de hablar todo el mundo estaba mirando atentamente a Naruto. Los clanes impresionados de su dominio ya de fuinjytsu mientras que los civiles y los ancianos frustrados porque no entendían que tenia esto que ver nada con el juicio. Por otro lado el Sandaime Hokage había pillado la indirecta de que Naruto había mencionado que había encontrado algo mas

´´Y se puede saber mocoso que es lo que has encontrado que técnicamente exonera a cualquier persona de matar a otras cinco cuando ese maldito sello fue colocado en su cuello``. Taki estaba irritado, quería terminar con esto ya. Queria volver a su cama y disfrutar de una o dos putas debido a su esposa estar lejos el dia de hoy en vez de estar siendo molestado con este niño insufrible que le había insultado. Los ancianos y los demás civiles querían saber que es lo que estaba pasando también pero fue en ese mismo momento Danzo que se dio cuenta de un pequeño error de calculo, algo que podría significar el fin de este juicio y cuando Naruto vio la cara de Danzo sonrio como un tiburón al que acababan de dejarle muchos trozos de carne con sangre en un mismo sitio sin ninguna trampa ni nada malo

´´Pues gracias por hacer la pregunta que técnicamente me exonera de haber matado a cinco de las cosas mas vulgares y horribles que he visto en mi vida. El sello maldito utiliza un sello ya existente en realidad, se aprovecha de la principal misión de dicho sello para subvertirlo gracias a una fuente de chakra natural contaminado``. Con un gesto Naruto mostro el mismo sello del cielo que tenia Anko puesto en su cuerpo pero con una diferencia: Era rojo. Obviamente los civiles no le daban importancia pero Hiruzen cayo de inmediato en que se trataba de un sello Uzumaki de fortalecimiento y si se trataba del cielo significaba que se refería al aire. Los propios clanes de Konoha estaban mirando esto atentamente ahora porque querían ver como Naruto convertía todo esto a favor de el

´´Esto es un fortalecimiento del clan Uzumaki utilizado en el sentido del viento lo cual haría al portador ganar la afinidad viento o desbloquearla si es una posibilidad para el. Lo que pasa es que entre el chakra natural corrupto y todas las juntas que se colocaron adicionales casi se puede ver porque en vez de rojo era de color negro. Esto solo significa un par de cosas. La primera es que Konoha tiene en su poder secretos de clan pertenecientes al clan Uzumaki porque de inmediato van a ser entragdos de nuevo a mi asi como el responsable de dichos secretos ser entregados al departamento de I+D pagar una multa adecuada por entregarle algo tan preciado a Orochimaru. Segundo esto significa también que Anko estaba técnicamente bajo la protección del clan Uzumaki, es decir mi clan por lo que yo estaba en mi total derecho de defenderla con cualquier método y basándose en la ley del clan Uzumaki en lo que se refiere a penas y castigos: si un individuo o grupo de individuos atenta contra la integridad de un miembro o protegido del clan Uzumaki entonces el líder del clan Uzumaki deberá aplicar todo el poder del clan en hacerse justicia. Por si eso no fuera bastante además todos aquellos involucrados en este intento de declararme culpable de un hecho que no he cometido como es el asesinato insdicriminado y la paralización de un jonin deberá pagar una multa de cincuenta mil Ryos``. Una vez Naruto termino de hablar se podía jurar que se podía escuchar el sonido de algún grillo por toda la sala

Los jefes de los clanes se trataron de resistir por todos los medios. Pero pronto Tsume se encontró no pudiendo soportarlo y empezó a reírse de lo que había pasado, momentos después la siguió Murakumo Kurama acompañado de Choza Akimichi asi como Inoichi. Los demás jefes de los clanes consiguieron aguantar como pudieron las ganas de reírse pero no evito de ninguna de las maneras que se rieran de ver la escena delante de ellos. Los civiles que siempre trataban de quedar por encima de los ninjas con sus leyes ninjas no solo habían terminado mal, sino que además ellos habían quedado mal cuando el propio Naruto decidió involucrarse. Fue un golpe directo a sus orgullos en especial el De Danzo que siempre era uno de los peores temores que todos se tenían que enfrentar en los asuntos políticos. El propio Hiruzen tenia una sonrisa en su rostro por Naruto haber destrozado en tan poco tiempo cualquier posibilidad de que los civiles y Danzo pudieran salirse con la suya, fue solo un dolor mas y mas contundente el saber que un niño era el que los había derrotado en el juego de la política

Para Danzo era un momento de incredulidad absoluta ya que no podía haber imaginado esto en ningún momento. Cuando consiguió robar el sello de fortalecimiento elemental el pensó que tenia entre sus manos la forma de hacer a sus unidades superiores a las de las demás naciones. Como si eso no fuera bastante el pidió a Orochimaru que como jefe del departamento de I+D de investigar la forma de ser capaz de recrear el sello asi como de colocarle aseguraciones que harian imposible a ninguno de los ninjas con dicho sello a escapar de su control. Sta seguro de que habían conseguido algo justo cuando Orochimaru se había escapado. Fue un brutal golpe y la razón por la que quería a Anko muerta ya que sabia que si esta decía ni pio acerca de sus relaciones con Orochimaru antes de que dejara el pueblo seria comprensible que lo marcaran como Co-autor de los crímenes de este. Danzo no podía dejar de apretar el mango de su maston con fuerza al pensar que todos los planes que tenia, que todos los objetivos que tenia y que cualquier sueño que tenia de volver a adquirir ese sello se habían ido a la mierda. Lo que era peor es que el chico había explicado detalladamente como funcionaba el sello maldito no la versión del clan Uzumaki. Ahora hacia mas difícil aunque consiguiera recrearlo colocarlo en cualquier subordinado bajo su mando ya que de inmediato los jefes de los clanes sabrían lo que estaban buscando. Los planes de Danzo definitivamente se habían truncado y además debería pagar a este maldito niño

´´Bueno con eso y un bizcocho me las piro vampiro que tengo que seguir atendiendo a Anko. Puedo haber quitado la versión maldita y todo lo que venia con ella pero también tengo que asegurarme que su cuerpo se recupera adecuadamente ya que la acción de uno de los chunin podría haberla matado. Ademas como si esto fuera todo. Tengo que asegurarme de que reciba la atención necesaria para recuperarse del proceso de expulsión asique espero que no sea ningún problema en realidad para ninguno de los presentes que solo sea un Kage Bunshin que vino aquí con l intención de pasárselo bien. Vender mas tarde en el dia de hoy a por el dinero jiji asegurate que este todo en billes pequeños y sin ser rastreables``

Con eso dicho el clon estallo en una explosión de humo y pintura cubriendo a todos los miembros del consejo civil al mismo tiempo que caia una nota de papel

 _´´Psdta: se que posiblemente todos los civiles estarían cabreados por lo que para que no se tenga que ver el color rojo de sus caras los cubro totalmente de naranja que es un color divino de la muerte y los ponga a la ultima moda. Ciao``._ Ahora si los clanes cayeron al suelo de la risa de todo el asunto en cuestión admitiendo que el sentido del humor del niño seguía siendo el de un Uzumaki aunque por Konoha se pudieron escuchar muchos gritos de frustración. Si fue un buen dia para asistir al consejo de Konoha

* * *

 **-Compuesto Senju-**

Naruto podía ser muchas pero una de ellas no era la de una persona que se olvidaba de lo que tenia que hacer. Como claro ejemplo estaba que cuando vio el cuerpo desnudo de Anko (el solo estar en ropa interior la dejaba abierta a la imaginación) el no se quedo obsesionado con su cuerpo. Por dios era un adolescente hormonal y podía decir que Anko era una de las chicas mas bellas que había visto hasta la fecha, no quieria ni imaginarse en lo mas hermosa cuando creciera de verdad y se convirtiera en una mujer adulta. Naruto se paso una buena hora tratando de quitar todos los problemas de la junta, daba gracias a Dios en realidad porque ella nunca había activado dicha junta ya que de no ser asi entonces habría hecho muy difícil desarticular la junta pieza por pieza como era el objetivo

Tambien descubrió para su disgusto que la junta enviaba hormonas de manera constante como en un intento de hacer madurar al cuerpo antes, eso lo aborreció ya que sabia muy bien que el cuerpo humano debe evolucionar en un determinado nivel y no tratar de alcanzar demasiado pronto la edad física necesaria. Cuanto mas observo la junta Naruto mas se mosqueo y prometió de tener la oportunidad hacerle un buen viaje a la cama del hospital a Orochimaru. Pero eso no impidió tampoco que continuara con su labor como medico algo que estuvo haciendo durante un buen rato como las costillas de Anko estaban doloridas asi como sus musculos excesivamente dañados por el abuso que habían sentido con aquella activación de la marca de maldición. Cuando todas las observaciones de Naruto acerca del estado de Anko terminaro el procedió a inyectarle unos medicamentos que lo dejarían en un sueño sin sueños

Despues de dicha acción Naruto se paso otra hora tratando de descifrar de mejor manera el sello que Anko tenia que era la mejoracion del viento. Descubrio que en vez de ayudarle a mejorar el elemento o hacerlo despertar en realidad lo único que daba al cuerpo atributos del viento. Naruto creció mas molesto de lo que podía ser ya que sabia perfectamente que esta era la típica tarea de que el genio Orochimaru estaría en realidad jactándose de ser una obra maestra. Le repugnaba que se usara el duro trabajo de su clan para nada mas y nada menos que algo tan deficiente por lo que procedió a reescribir el sello poco a poco pero sin pausa en un intento de en realidad ayudar y beneficiar mas a Anko

Cuando Naruto hubo terminado con todo el proceso se fue a la cocina y se tomo un buen trago de agua, escribir durante tanto rato le había dado sed y no quería beber nada de Alcohol ya que en realidad lo que quería era asegurarse de que cuando Anko se despertara estuviera lo mas seria posible para discutir lo que significaba todo esto. Fue en esos momentos que recibió los recuerdos de su clon acerca de la reunión de los políticos de Konoha y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada completa cuando vio como resultaron las cosas. No había nada mejor que arruinarle la vida a los políticos como Danzo y como Taki, sobre todo porque muy posiblemente ahora el resto de los civiles tendrían mucho cuidado a la hora de tomar este tipo de decisiones imprudente. Fue en ese momento que Naruto escucho su voz

´´Donde carajos estoy``. Anko se había sentido mal desde el dia que fue recuperada por los ninjas de Konoha después de que Orochimaru abandono el pueblo. A decir verdad ella nunca había tenido un buen sueño debido a las circunstancias de que debido a su asociación con Orochimaru y el sello maldito ella siempre tenia que estar en guardia. Al final el dia de hoy ella habría dado rienda suelta al poder del sello si con ello evitaba lo que esos monstruos querían hacerle pero no no podía ser porque resulta que el propio sello se utilizo en su contra. Pero ahora que estaba despierta se daba cuenta de que en realidad que el cuerpo no le dolia. Era como si todos los golpes que había recibido por esa panda de animales se habían deshecho y era como si el propio sello no enviara esas señales dolorosas todo el rato, francamente se sentía mejor que nunca

´´La respuesta a esa pregunta es en una cama comoda. Si tienes alguna pregunta mas espero que las hagas con un poco mas de educación``. Anko se asusto cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba ahí apoyado en la ventana. Ella como muchos otros sabia del joven Uzumaki primero de todo porque las bromas que gastaba eran muy buenas, pero también porque era muy bien sabido en los círculos ninja que el chico era un verdadero genio. A diferencia del prodigio Hyuga era tanto una persona con talento en sus habilidades y a la vez trataba de esforzarse al máximo asi como mejorar de manera constante

´´No te inquietes, la gente que te iba a hacer eso están ahora en un estado mas que adecuado``. Como si quisiera confirmar sus palabras le tiro varias carpetas que decían como habían sido encontrados cada uno de los ninjas allí presentes. Obviamente de la sonrisa oscura en el rostro de Anko se podía decir que ella aprobaba en realidad lo que les había pasado algo bueno en los libros de Naruto

´´Ademas que creo que debemos tener una pequeña charla acerca de eso que tenias en tu cuello, francamente me pregunto que hacia la unidad de sellado que no habían buscado una manera de estirparlo``. Anko casi se estremeció de placer cuando un niño de trece años (casi) emitió tanta intención asesina era algo francamente aterrador

´´¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué ha sido de la marca de maldición? Porque te voy a decir que ya no me duele mas y que se acabo eso de tener constantemente ondas de dolor tratando de romper mis defensas mentales``. Anko estaba en realidad con muchas dudas acerca de lo que en realidad estaba pasando ya que ella no podía entenderlo nada bien. Normalmente la Kunoichi habría exigido todo pero eso era una mascara. Que mejor método de defensa que parecer una perra egoísta. Pero algo le decía que esto no funcionaba con Naruto por lo que decidió ir con métodos mas humanos y normales como eran el pedir las cosas por favor esperando en realidad no llevarse ningún tipo de chasco o problema de todo esto aunque viendo como estaba en la cama de este chico pero ella no había sido ni manoseada ni nada por el estilo ella podía decir al cien por cien que era de confianza (aunque el hecho de que no mirase su físico podía significar que el era inmune a sus encantos algo que le disgustaba)

´´La marca que llevabas en el cuello era en realidad una combinación entre una creación del clan Uzumaki asi como las cosas que fueron añadidas por Orochimaru en un intento de hacer completamente subordinado al portador de dicha marca. La marca contenía una parte de sello de esclavo que se suponía que te haría desear servir a Orochimaru``. Ante esas palabras Anko solo dio una mirada que habría helado de miedo a cualquier persona que tuviera el descaro de querer enfrentarse a ella antes: ´´Por otro lado en un intento de evolucionar antes los cuerpos para hacerlos aptos para el combate la marca introducía hormonas de crecimiento. Tambien tenia como objetivo el de hacer una dependencia al chakra de la marca lo cual te haría caer mas tarde o mas temprano en las garras de Orochimaru y servirle como un barco o buque. Tambien la marca cumplia con el objetivo de ser un medio de castigo en caso de resistencia a las peticiones de Orochimaru haciéndote todo menos que un títere humano``. Cuando Naruto hubo terminado de explicar eso Anko tenia una cantidad de ira tan grande y tan aplastante que cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente habría tenido muy claro que enfrentarse a esta mujer era una muy pero que muy mala idea viendo como ella no parecía tener en ese momento nada de compasión por nada ni por nadie que se cruzara en su camino. Pero por supuesto Anko no era una de las mas poderosas kunoichis de Konoha en activo por nada por lo que mas rápido de lo que normalmente una persona habría sido ella tomo control de sus emociones para poder saber mas cosas de lo que pasaba en esta historia

´´La parte troncal de este sello se deriva de uno de los sellos del clan Uzumaki: El sello de mejoramiento elemental. La idea de este sello es la de sacar a luz uno de los elementos ocultos en la persona que tiene el sello y servir como una muleta en su dominio. Una vez el elemento dominado se puede utilizar como una segunda batería de chakra en caso de quedarse agotado y sin reservas. Como puedes ver Orochimaru nos ha hecho mal a los dos. A ti te utilizo como una simple herramienta y trato de convertirte en un simple instrumento de sus ambiciones. A mi aunque el daño no es directo es también grave como el se ha atrevido a contaminar uno de los sellos que es legado de mi clan. Por el momento ninguno de los dos tiene una posibilidad contra el. Pero si yo te ayudo y tu me ayudas juntos podemos tener mas posibilidades de hacerle daño y acabar con el. Ademas gracias aa ese bonito sello que tienes en tu cuerpo puedo hacerte una miembra honoraria de mi clan y por tanto podrías realizar misiones de clan en vez de depender de las misiones que los comandantes tengan para ti. Todo depende de lo que tu quieras nko``. Cuando Naruto termino de hablar Anko se quedo pensativa en lo que este le había dicho. Decir verdad era una oferta muy jugosa y ella sabia muy bien que los Uzumaki no eran un clan al que desafiar y esperar salir con vida. Por otra parte el le había ayudado y le debía una por lo que tendría que ver esto en mas profundidad

´´Quiero saberlo todo. Quiero que me ayudes a crecer mas fuerte. Ebido a ese sello en un principio yo no tenia forma de alcanzar el máximo de mi potencial como un ninja. Quiero alcanzarlo. Ademas dices que puedo servirte de apoyo dime ¿Cómo es asi? No quiero secretos en nuestra asociación a decir verdad ya que puedo ver los beneficios de esta por lo que dime todo y yo sere la que decida si nos viene bien o no``. Anko termino de hablar pero se dio cuenta de que Naruto no había dejado de sonreir en ningún momento. El bastardo sabia que ella iba a aceptar pero aun asi ella estaba con curiosidad de las cosas que salian de todo esto. Obviamente había algo que el quería de ella y ella solo quería saber que era ese algo. Tambien quería saber si era digno de confianza ya que lo que menos necesitaba era otra traición a decir verdad

´´Si habrá sinceridad entre tu y to. No puedo prometer decírtelo todo pero puedo prometerte mantenerte en la onda de todas las cosas. Soy plenamente consciente también de que traicionarte no es la mejor de las ideas asique no tienes que preocuparte por ello y yo no soy de los de usar y tirar a cualquier persona. Si aceptas el trato te dare algo muy valioso de información de mi para que estes segura cien por cien de que nuestra asociación será fructífera. En cuanto a lo que quiero de ti es mas bien simple. Un ninja crece fuerte enfrentándose a oponentes duros de verdad. Se que no estas todavía al nivel de Kakashi pero soy plenamente consciente de que aun tienes tiempo para mejor inmensamente. Lo único que necesitas es el compañero adecuado de combate y todo lo demás será coser y cantar asique si lo que quiero es un compañero de combate que me ayude a crecer mas fuerte``. Naruto estaba esperando que ella dijera que si. De lo que sabia por las cosas que pasaban en Konoha Anko no solo era una de esas oponentes que nadie quería por su increíble habilidad en combate sino que además era temida por ser increíblemente astuta y necesitaba de alguien asi para poder crecer mas fuerte aun de lo que ya estaba

´´…Esta bien acepto. Pero creo que en esto de ser un miembro honorario de tu clan hay mas de lo que podría parecer. Espero en realidad que me ayudes a saber todo eso que falata por saber en realidad ya que de lo contrario vamos a estar jodidos los dos. Uno por no tener ni idea y el otro por ser dejado en ridículo, puedo no disfrutar de las formalidades pero tengo mas claro que nada que uno debe ser capaz en realidad de tratar con las gentes de todos los grupos sociales. Asi mismo creo que hay mucho que podría ayudarme en realidad. Sabes cosas que las demás personas de la aldea no saben y no trates de mentirme porque se que es un hecho que tienes una pequeña red de espionaje por ahí. Tambien quiero aprender mejor a luchar y por eso te necesito como compañero de combate pero necesito aumentar mi arsenal de tácticas y técnicas. Orochimaru solo me enseño lo bastante y el resto lo aprendi por mi cuenta con tu ayuda y un poco de las cosas de este clan creo que podría aumentar considerablemente mis habilidades en todos los sentidos. Espero también por supuesto que me ayudes en algo si necesito tu ayuda en realidad. Eso es todo lo que creo que quiero en realidad``. Anko termino pensando que no había pedido mucho lo cual era cierto en realidad

En la mente de Naruto lo que Anko pedia no era ni de coña algo excesivo. De hecho el había esperado mas,pero como se dice las pariencias engañan un monto y en este caso lo que la gente creía que era Anko en realidad era como el mismo había adivinado una simple mascara, un método de protegerse de las personas de hacerle daño. Huelga decir que estaba en realidad encantado con todo lo que ella le había pedido. Quiero decir que ella quería ser capaz de actuar como su enviada si algo quería decir lo de saber como comportarse lo cual solo eran buenas noticias. Por otro lado quería que el fuera su compañero de entrenamiento algo bastante positivo a decir verdad ya que a través de esa asociación ella y el crecerían mas fuerte y al mismo tiempo sus otros amigos crecerían mas fuertes gracias a su continuo aumento de habilidades. Tambien estaba de acuerdo con prestarle un poco de ayuda de todos los conocimientos de tanto el complejo Senju como los conocimientos de los Uzumaki. Vendria muy bien para ella crecer mas fuerte aprender todo lo posible de dos de los clanes mas fuertes de todos los tiempos. Luego vino lo de ayudarle en lo que ella pidiera y aunque era muy ambiguio el no veía en realidad ningún problema con ello asique ayudar a ella eso seria bueno

´´Bien entonces deja que inicie adecuadamente mis presentaciones. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, descendiente de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze. Tambien soy el jinchuriki del Kyubi no Kitsune. Es un placer conocerte Anko``. Decir que la sorpresa inundo a Anko era quedarse corta

* * *

 **-Laboratorio Oculto-**

En un laboratorio oculto en Oto no Kuni Orochimaru del Sannin estaba teniendo un ataque de rabia. Según su principal espia Kabjto un joven que todavía no era un ninja llamado Naruto Uzumaki había descubierto como funcionaba su trabajo de sellado maldito y había conseguido liberar a su antigua alumna de dicho sello. Esta información venia de una de sus fuentes de mayor credibilidad en la forma de Danzo Shimura que quería al niño ido porque en opinión de el era mas de una amenaza que de cualquier tipo de ventaja para Konoha. Se burlo de eso. Lo que pasaba es que Danzo tenia miedo y a decir verdad era motivo mas que serio para estar asustado. Un niño de trece años había destruido lo que era su mayor obra de arte. No peor se había dedicado a explicar detalladamente como funcionaba a toda la cúpula de mando en Konoha. Sabia que si ahora se dirigía hacia Sasuke lo mas seguro es que tendrían al niño escondido y los mas lejos de su alcance. Todos sus planes en referencia del niño Uchiha se habían arruinado y ahora tenia que empezar de cero. Lo peor de todo es que si lo que decían era cierto es que su alianza con Suna no había sido posible debido a que este chico había traido un poco de esperanza y se iba a celebrar una especie de reunión entre los Kages y los Daimyos. No podía hacer nada para evitar dicha reunión y matando a Rasa o al Daimyo de Kaze no Kuni estaba fuera de lugar. Ahora tenia que buscar una forma de deshacerse de esta situación o tendría que finalmente pedir ayuda a alguien dispuesto a destruir a Konoha

´´Kidomaru. Tus ordenes son de ir a nuestro contacto en el consejo de Kumo. Informales de que el mismo chico que ha jodido sus planes para tener a las chicas Hyuga en ya dos ocasiones no solo es el heredero de la **marea roja de sangre carmesí** y del Kiroi senko. Que esta en nuestro interés para deshacernos de el muchacho de cualquier manera posible y que estoy dispuesto a ofrecerles a cambio un sujeto del clan Kaguya para endulzar el trato``. Kidomaru, un joven de seis brazos y de piel morena obedeció las ordenes de su maestro y salió de inmediato a cumplir sus ordenes. Para Orochimaru solo era un plan perfecto ya que no perdia nada en el proceso. Por un lado el se desharía de el heredero de Minato Namikaze y de Kushina Uzumaki, un par de ninjas que ni el en su mejor momento podía aspirar a derrotar y sabiendo a su hijo seria bastante lógico que el crecería para convertirse en un ninja tan fuerte y poderoso como ellos algo que no podía permitir por nada en el mundo. De paso el sabia que se ganaría mas aun los lazos de Kumo, eran después de todo unos muy buenos aliados cuando uno quería una línea de sangre ya que no les importaba hacer nada para adquirir una y viendo como se les había negado el Byakugan con tanto esmero por parte dde Naruto era bastante obvio que estarían de acuerdo con el. Ademas el les entregaría a un joven del clan kaguya, una lastima a decir verdad. Kimimaro era tan increíblemente leal y tan gran joven con talento, sino fuera por el hecho de que tenia esa maldita enfermedad el trataría por todos los medios de poseerlo y no se lo entregaría a nadie pero en este caso no tenia ninguna utilidad. El cuerpo de kimimaro se moria y el chico ya no era de utilidad por lo que no merecía la pena de gastar mas recursos en el

Lo que le daba lastima de verdad es no poder obtener las células del joven Uzumaki. Un clan tan fuerte y poderoso. Y sin embargo ya nadie sabia donde estaban. Era algo a decir verdad muy molesto en su opinión porque no importaba lo mucho que había buscado pero no había ni rastro del clan Uzumaki. A este ritmo tendría que plantearse en serio lo de dejar embarazadas a Tayuya y Karin para traer de nuevo al clan para que cumplieran con su deber para un dios como el. Si pero aun no era el momento, eran demasiado jóvenes y no estaban en el mejor momento para ser fértiles tendría que esperar pero no podía hacer ningún mal hacer ya una lista de posibles donantes de esperma que pudieran proporcionar buenos hijos a ser soldados para el. Tantos planes, tan poco tiempo. Era una suerte a decir verdad que el tenia el tiempo de un dios o de lo contrario estaría en realidad muy preocupado por lo que seria de su persona. Cuanto mas planeaba mas oscuros se hacían sus pensamientos pero el no tenia una cosa en mente: Los Uzumaki no son controlables

Lo que Orochimaru lamentaría mas tarde seria este curso de acciones que traerían algo mucho peor de lo que jamás imagino como enemigo de su persona


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno llegamos al final de Mayo y esta empezando Junio. Las historias que voy a actualizar o mas bien subir son intentos nada mas y nada menos: El Dios de Shinobi, Legado de los Clanes, Dragon del Sol y Soberano de los Mares. Cada una de estas historias es diferente y única y espero en realidad que el mundo entero este de acuerdo con ellas porque son un duro y verdadero trabajo a tener en cuenta**

 **Kami de Shinobi empezara con Un Naruto ser objeto de abuso de Konoha. Pero un tercero dice basta. Un tercero pone su pie en el suelo y dice que nadie mas va a hacer esto. Elevara a Naruto por encima de los demás y lo empujara lo mas alto que pueda hasta que sea el mas grande de todos los ninjas o señores. La historia implica un tanto el asunto de los señores feudales. Cada clan ninja es un señor feudal que ha jurado lealtad al Daimyo y al Hokage aunque en el caso de Naruto es solo al Daimyo por ser de una nacio extranjera**

 **Legado de los clanes. Naruto desciende de los Uzumaki y de los Senju. No voy a decir que Senju es del que procede su familiaeso se sabra mas adelante pero era poderoso. Hiruzen no es el tonto fácil de presionar que todos hemos visto en la serie de Naruto. Es un líder, un comandante y un astuto político que sabe como resolver las situaciones de manera que es conveniente. Ayudado con el hecho de saber en verdad lo que paso esa noche el tomara ciertas decisiones**

 **Dragon del Sol ¿Qué pasa cuando hay una coincidencia? ¿Qué pasa cuando alguien que no debería existir en un momento determinado existe? Esta es la historia de un joven que no debería haber nacido ni existido. Este es el camino que se labra. Un camino a través de la sangre y el fuego. Un camino a través de la espada y la magia. Esta es la historia de Hadrian el joven que se ganaría el respeto de muchos y las iras de muchos otros. Viene de nada pero va a por mucho**

 **Soberano de los mares es la historia de un Naruto que llega al mundo de One Piece porque se aburria en realidad en su mundo de hogar. El decide hacer lo único que Naruto sabe mejor que nadie hacer y eso es sembrar el caos**

 **Naruto no me pertenece en absoluto. Y si hay cualquier otro manga o anime a contar tampoco**

* * *

 **Tesoro de Uzu. El Secreto de los Uzumaki**

 **-Konoha no Sato: Complejo Senju-**

Habia terminado el penúltimo año de la academia ninja y Naruto ya tenia en realidad planes para el verano. Sin embargo eso no significaba que no podía pasar un tiempo de calidad con sus amigos antes de poner en marcha sus planes. En este tiempo Naruto había estado conociendo mejor a Anko. La joven chica había demostrado no una sino varias veces la alegría de lo que Naruto había hecho por ella

Decir que las cosas habían cambiado para ella también era quedarse corto como resultaba que desde que se hizo eco de la protección de su persona por ser un miembro honorario del clan Uzumaki casi nadie se atrevió a hacer nada. Se necesito sin embargo una explicación de quienes eran los Uzumaki y de su importancia en la fundación de la aldea. Huelga decir que rápidamente la gente trato de convertirse en amistosa con Anko en un intento de llegar a sus favores

En el tema ninja ella al convertirse en una jonin y ser ahora la miembro honoraria del clan Uzumaki pues llego a hacer misiones diferentes. Una vez a la semana haría una misión de rango B o de rango A. Eran misiones designadas por el jefe del clan que era Naruto y para ayudar también ella recibió un entrenamiento mucho mayor

Hablando de la formación ella había dado pasos de gigante a decir verdad. Sin el sello maldito de Orochimaru limitándola y quitándole el poder que tenia ella llego a mas lejos en los entrenamientos. Naruto también fue un buen socio de combate que la ayudo inmensamente. Ella a decir verdad estaba mas que impresionada con las habilidades del joven Uzumaki en todos los sentidos y acepto de buena gana la ayuda en la formación de viento

Tambien el propio Naruto ayudo con sellos colocados en su cuerpo para ayudar con la formación de ella en muchos de los aspectos de entrenamiento tan necesarios para ella. La formación de Anko también ayudo al propio Naruto que aunque creció dia a dia ms fuerte el todavía necesitaba en realidad alguien con quien pelear en serio en cada momento. Por suerte o por desgracia la formación llevo a ciertas situaciones incomodas

Y no ayudo que tanto Ino como Hinata estaban presentes en la mayoría de dichas situaciones lo cual había llevado a las dos jóvenes herederas a ver a Anko como una potencial competencia por el corazón de Naruto

´´Ah~``. Anko estaba en ese momento tumbada boca abajo recibiendo un masaje por parte de Naruto. La joven había estado en esos momentos tratando de hacer una técnica física en combinación de chakra Doton. Como es Natural al ser sus primeros intentos en lo que era mezclar chakra y capacidades físicas la pobre no lo había pasado nada bien y estaba algo dolida

Huelga decir que por eso mismo Naruto estaba en ese momento dándole el masaje. Naruto podía sentir los musculos de Anko como prácticamente estaban tensos y casi parecían que se podían romper. No le gustaba eso porque podía suponer problemas para el entrenamiento de Anko por lo que se cogió una de las lociones de relajación Uzumaki y uso su chakra para expandir y hacer mas interno la sensación del masaje: ´´Por favor sigue asi mas fuerte``. Bueno solo había el pequeño percance de que debido a la fuerza y potencia del chakra del propio Naruto la pobre Anko estaba mas bien en lo que se podría considerar con un pequeño estado de placer camino al orgasmo. No es que a ella le importara

´´Tienes el cuerpo tan tenso. Deberias habérmelo dicho antes, no me gusta verte así y me encanta mas cuando estas relajada``. Naruto profundizo en sus masajes ganándose un gemido aun mas grande por parte de Anko que apenas podía soportar el tormento de sentir en su cuerpo las manos de Naruto

Naruto estaba sin embargo riéndose internamente. Desde que Anko empezó a vivir con el ella se había estado burlando de el en los sentidos sexuales cuando ella desfilaba en ropa interior o salía de la ducha en solo una toalla con el cuerpo completamente mojado. Era satisfactorio tenerla en este estado porque estaba derritiéndose en sus manos

´´A este ritmo tendre que emplear mucha mas fuerza Anko y entrar mucho mas duro ¿crees que lo podras soportar?``. La pobre jonin estaba teniendo problemas para decir frases coherentes y Naruto decidió que lo mejor seria tomarlo como un si aumentando de esa manera la fuerza del chakra que empleaba ganándose un muy fuerte gemido de la mujer en sus manos. Pero Naruto no estaba solo con Anko en el complejo Senju sino que estaban acompañados

´´Ahhh~``. Hinata estaba en esos momentos sintiendo las mismas sensaciones que la pobre Anko estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo por las manos de Naruto. Cuando ella llego al complejo para ver a Naruto se encontró con que el estaba dándole un pequeño y suave masaje a Anko. La joven heredera de inmediato exigió lo mismo por parte de Naruto que creo un clon y de inmediato se puso manos a la obra con la heredera

Hinata en un momento al igual que Anko solo tenia un masaje suave y nada mas pero Naruto descubrió poco a poco muchos nudos en su espalda y en todo su cuerpo. Naruto siendo como era (es decir con su clon que tenia los mismos pensamientos que su original) se dedico a profundizar en el masaje y eso llevo a la situación de la pobre Hinata que ahora también se derretía en sus manos

´´Naruto-kun se mas gentil, esta es mi primera vez``. La pobre Hinata estaba tan cegada por el placer que no se daba cuenta de donde se estaba metiendo y el pobre clon estaba teniendo un ataque de perversión con las palabras de Hinata. Por suerte el clon sabia que si se pasaba de listo el original no seria muy simpatico con el y podría llevarlo de su comoda posición

´´Lo siento Hinata-sama por cualquier posible molestia pero me asegurare de que es usted adecuadamente después de que haya terminado de recorrer cada centímetro de vuestro cuerpo``. La pobre Hinata casi se desmaya cuando escucho esas palabras ya que a decir verdad se sentía cada vez mas liberada y sin menos problemas

Francamente la pobre heredera del clan Hyuga podía decir que si Naruto empleaba demasiado mas en ella la magia de sus manos ella seguramente no iba a salir mejor parada. El clon sonrio cuando sintió aun mas relajada a Hinata, era muy divertido tenerla asi y por suerte su original estaba mas centrado en Anko. Cuando llego a un determinado punto sintió como todo el cuerpo de Hinata se coloco en un verdadero punto de tensión

Solo después de empezar a tocar dicho nudo el cuerpo de Hinata pareció empezar a relajarse de manera muy grande. El clon siguió haciendo su magia con el cuerpo de la pobre heredera y en un minuto la pobre solto un gemido que sono mas como un maullido. El clon sabia que el original iba a recordar esta sesión poco después de que el se esfumase. Pero el había terminado con la espalda solo quedaban sus pies

´´Mas Naruto mas por tu vida dame mas``. Posiblemente Ino estaba exagerando o posiblemente lo estaba teniendo aun mas difícil pero ella estaba verdaderamente en el séptimo cielo con las manos de Naruto estar acariciando cada centímetro de su piel. Ino podía sentir como la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba por encima y como su cuerpo estaba por unos momentos muy relajado y luego entraba en un estado de sumo placer

Era como si el clon que le había tocado estaba apretando los botones exactos para volverla loca algo que a ciencia cierta estaba haciendo con su cuerpo con cada suave caricia y con cada toque infernal que le el le daba

´´Por dios sigue asi y me tendras para siempre pegada a tu cuerpo``. Ino casi no podía parar, podía sentir perfectamente como su cuerpo llegaba a la liberación de su esencia y en esta ocasión su clon parecía empeñado en llevarla todo el camino haciéndola aun mas exceitada

´´Ohhhh mi querida Hime ¿Cómo voy a parar cuando me lo pides de esta manera? No te inquietes mi querida flor. Tengo intención de aprovechar todo tu cuerpo. Tengo intención de volver tu cuerpo completamente loco de deseo e inundarlo con todo mi ser ¿crees en serio que solo termina aquí?``

Naruto (o al menos el clon) dio un pellizco en el culo de Ino que no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito ante su atrevimiento. Naruto siempre había sabido que Ino era mas de las tendencias de una masoquista asi como alguien a quien le gusta el placer de maestro sirviente por lo que Naruto estaba si bien complaciéndola también le estaba obligando a pedir por ello. Era francamente muy interesante ver a la joven heredera de los Yamanaka estar tan derretida entre sus manos

´´Bien mi pequeña flor creo que va siendo hora, damelo todo y grita mi nombre mientras que llegas al placer de mi contacto``. Con eso dicho Naruto volvió a darle un pellizco en el culo a la joven heredera y culmino el masaje con un pequeño apretón en un punto clave de la espalda que era muy sensible. Ino no pudo evitar gritar el nombre de Naruto ni tampoco pudo evitar la sensación de sumo placer que le invadió cuando el propio Naruto le dio un ultimo pellizco en el culo. Francamente ese había sido un gran masaje

Una vez que los clones dejaron a las dos chicas y que Naruto se bajo de la espalda de Anko el joven Uzumaki no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Que se le puede decir ya que después de todo era un joven hormonal y escuchar a tres chicas hermosas llegar a su punto era francamente algo muy interesante

Una vez Naruto las había dejado de dar masajes se había dirigido al patio de vista y sol de la residencia Senju en la que estaba y con un poco de manipulación Mokuton genero seis arboles que emitían suaves y dulces olores. Naruto a continuación coloco unas amacas en cada uno de ellos y luego fue a por las chicas. Las encontró como las había dejado y el estaba muy divertido de verlas dormir tranquilamente a Anko sobre todo

La razón de que la ultima fuera un cielo durmiendo para Naruto es que durante la primera semana la pobre se había despertado todas las noches temiendo que todo había sido un sueño y Naruto tuvo que hacer que ella se volviera a dormir. No le disgustaba semejante acción porque le gustaba tranquilizar a las chicas pero no le gustaba saber que Anko había sufrido tanto a manos de un hombre que había llegado a ver como un padre

En la mente de Naruto el mismo se había prometido que el dia que alcanzara el poder suficiente el se encargaría de dar a Oochimaru un pedazo de su mente asi como de recordarle al Sannin porque Uzumaki son las personas con las que menos quieres meterte. Cuando Naruto hubo terminado el traslado de las chicas a las tres amacas se volvió por un tiempo a la oficina donde el suponía que Tobirama y Hashirama habían trabajado toda su vida

Lo primero que Naruto se puso a hacer nada mas llegar a la oficina fue colocar un nuevo tipo de sello. Este sello servia para que cada veinticuatro horas se formara un clon de el que atendiera a todas las cosas de no solo la residencia Senju principal sino de toda la localidad Senju. Como era de esperar todo el vasto terreno de los Senju en opinión de Naruto no estaba usado sabiamente y había empezado los planes de remodelación

Lo primero que había hecho era la construcción de un campo de entrenamiento subterráneo, de esa forma los jutsus no corrian ningún riesgo de dañar a posibles espectadores (Naruto pensaba que por algún caso el podía tener hijos y estos venían a verlo entrenar si el campo de entrenamiento era tan libre entonces lo mas seguro es que salieran mal parados. El hacer el campo de entrenamiento subterráneo sirvió también para colocar barreras y sellos especiales que impedían que nada entrara en el campo cuando este estaba ya sea en uso o cuando estaba absorbiendo todo el chakra liberado en este para recuperarse de posibles daños)

Otra cosa que Naruto ya había puesto en marcha era la herrería y la farmacia del complejo (farmacia y hospital). Le costo un poco ya que sus puntos fuertes no eran la medicina ni tampoco la construcción de fármacos pero Naruto logro con esfuerzo la creación de un buen laboratorio para las medicinas y medicamentos a ser creados, por otro lado también hizo en la misma farmacia una sala de sellado especial que servia con el propósito de convertir el chakra en chakra medico y curar de esa manera las dolencias. Por otro lado la herrería fue mucho mas fácil. Naruto solo tuvo que adquirir los materiales de forja y ya estaba todo listo en realidad

En ese momento Naruto llego a un documento la mar de interesante. Parecia que Suna había enviado a el la documentación de la futura reunión que habría entre el Hokage, el kazekage, el Daimyo de Kaze no Kuni y el Daimyo de Hi no Kuni. Decir que lo habían invitado como un testigo era algo que lleno de mucha curiosidad a Naruto ya que el sabia que Suna o al menos Rasa no hacia nada sin estar pensando en algún que otro plan de contingencia

Cuando Naruto leyó también que Sabaku no Gaara como uno de los hijos del Kazekage estaría presente fue en ese momento que supo que tendría que ir si o si. No había una alternativa a decir verdad ya que si ese chico loco estaba solo cerca de su abuelo o de Temari entonces lo mejor seria que el estuviera lo mas cerca posible sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el era de los pocos que podrían pararlo en seco en caso de tratar de hacer cualquier estupidez. Cuando Naruto hubo terminado el papeleo de ser un jefe de clan (no era mucho en su caso al menos por el momento) saco lo que era su regalo de cumpleaños para cada una de las chicas (se trataba de un regalo anticipado viendo como el se marchaba)

Naruto estaba en ese momento a punto de levantarse e irse cuando un compartimento secreto de la mesa se abrió. Naruto creció curioso y quiso saber de que iba esto:

 _´´Edo Tensei, posiblemente la técnica mas monstruosa que he creado. Me gustaría poder decir que fue por una necesidad pero estaría mintiendo. Yo me temo que he caído en las mismas categorías que un Uchiha ya que en mi búsqueda de alcanzar el poder he creado esta técnica. Se basa en una técnica que permite la convocatoria de un alma que todavía tenga asuntos pendientes en el plano de los vivos, para anclar dicha alma seria necesarias dos cosas: por un lado seria necesario un cuerpo humano vivo y por otro lado se precisaría de un sello o amuleto que controlara al humano en cuestión. Esta técnica cuesta la vida de los sacrificios por desgracia. A cambio siempre y cuando el usuario sea mas fuerte que el resucitado o que le haya colocado bastantes limites entonces el convocado tendrá que obedecer todas las ordenes. Esta técnica solo puede ser terminada de tres formas: la primera es que el propio lanzador la anule, la siguiente es sellando y evitando el movimiento de los resucitados lo cual implicaría un sello muy complejo y por ultimo seria o bien un golpe emocional que afectara a la mente de el invocado o un ataque de tanta destrucción que volatilizara por completo su cuerpo. Me gustaría decirle al nuevo jefe del clan Senju que lamento haber creado esta técnica y que en caso de alguien usarla será su deber hacer todo lo necesario por detener a su usuario o de lo contrario consecuencias nefastas podrían suceder. Tambien quiero decir lo siguiente nuevo líder. Nuestro clan conmigo y mi hermano a la cabeza ha cometido errores casi imposibles de compensar, hemos hecho mas daño del que nada ni nadie se puede imaginar y hemostraido muerte y destrucción. Solo espero en realidad que algún dia nuestros pecados se nos perdonen. Hasta ese dia será tu carga la de demostrar que los Senju se redimen. Larga vida a los Senju y que la voluntad de fuego arda con pasión en tu corazón``_

Naruto leyó el papel varias veces y juro de manera muy brutal

´´Tobirama-ojisan se que solo sueles pensar de una manera muy especial ¿pero es que no podias crear un jutsu mas normalito?``. El pensamiento del Edo Tensei trajo a Naruto muy pero que muy malos pensamientos y el se podía apostar una considerable cantidad de dinero del tipo de persona que no tendría ningún reparo con el uso de dicho jutsu

No es por nada pero si había algo que Naruto sabia a ciencia cierta es que al dios de los muertos no le haría ni puta gracia que llegara un estúpido con creencias sobrevaloradas de que en realidad estaba al mando y de traer de su reino a cualquier alma condenada de hecho el solo podía imaginarse el sufrimiento de Tobirama a manos de el Shinigami (en esos momentos Tobirama estaba siendo castigado por una dominatrix a la que le gustaba jugar con ciertos juguetes) pero el estaba seguro cien por cien de que si había alguien que tenia en su mano este jutsu era Orochimaru. No sabia porque el solo sabia que esta era la técnica que seguramente el cara de serpiente usaría como no solo un arma sino también un medio para hacer sufrir a sus opositores. Era francamente una idea no muy agradable

Justo en ese momento Naruto sintió algo que se presiono contra su espalda

´´Oh mi señor ahora sois vos el que pareceis tenso ¿quizas dejarías a la buena Anko librar algo de vuestra tensión?``. Naruto sabia que era Anko simple y únicamente porque cuando sintió sus pechos el ya sabia como de firmes eran. No le fue difícil en realidad distinguirlos desde que ella siempre se abrazaba a el por la espalda en un intento de pillarlo por sorpresa. Ahora ella le lamio lentamente la oreja antes de susurrar con voz ronca

´´Le puedo prometer mi señor que será una experiencia que jamás podrá olvidar``. Anko por dentro se estaba riendo ya que podía sentir como el pulso de su victima en realidad estaba bastante acelerado, algo comico a decir verdad como era muy sabido por toda Konoha que no había fuerza alguna que pudiera hacer perder el control de la situación al joven Uzumaki

Para sorpresa de Anko Naruto desapareció de entre sus brazos y la arrojo contra una pared antes de cogerla por las manos y colocar una de sus piernas en su cintura. Francamente en opinión de Anko era un movimiento muy atrevido

´´Ohhh parece que olvidas quien es el jefe del clan Anko ¿quizas tenga que recordártelo? ¿quizas deba castigarte por ser tan insinuada con lo que deben ser mis acciones? Mmmm tantas opciones, tantas posibilidades. Me pregunto que debería hacer``. Para sorpresa de Anko Naruto empezó a apretar su muslo mientras que realizaba pequeñas descargas en sus muñecas. Ella no necesitaba ser una genio para sentir como sus bragas se volvían a empapar ante la sensación de placer que estaba sintiendo. Entonces ella sintió su aliento calido en su cuello y su uerpo se puso mas aun en el nervio

´´Podria hacer tantas cosas contigo Anko, podría disfrutar de tus hermosos pechos, de tus carnosos labios, de tu culo firme y mucho mas. Tantas cosas y tantos deseos. Lastima que solo pueda hacer esto``. Antes de que Anko tuviera tiempo de preguntar a que se refería Naruto inundo de chakra sus colmillos haciéndolos un poco mas afilados y mordió en el cuello a Anko. Sin embargo estaba lejos de ser un mordisco doloroso sino que se trataba de un mordisco de placer

Anko vio en diferentes imágenes mentales todas las posturas que se le podían ocurrir con un Naruto mas que dispuesto. Sintio como llego al orgasmo y aunque no grito su nombre ella sabia que no había otro hombre que la fuera a tratar de igual manera (seamos francos su opinión de los hombres no es buena debido a las acciones del pasado y solo Naruto le ha demostrado bondad por lo que es lógico la atracción)

Ajeno a su alrededor (o al menos lo parecía) Tanto Hinata como Ino estaban viendo como Naruto estaba mordiendo en el cuello a Anko y podían francamente oler la esencia de Anko en el ambiente. Ellas obviamente se pusieron celosas porque sabían que fuera lo que fuera que Naruto estaba haciendo con Anko ella lo estaba disfrutando inmensamente

Ambas chicas ya tenían en sus mentes que tenían que hacer algo con el joven Uzumaki una vez que tuvieran sus oportunidades claras ya que era obvio que si Anko no temia en realidad dar pasos hacia delante entonces ellas tampoco tendrían que temer darlos (aunque a decir verdad era una sonora putada ya que Anko era mayor que ellas). Con un giro ambas jóvenes se volvieron a dormir en las hamacas mientras que una Anko estaba todavía empotrada contra la pared con una inmensa sonrisa de satisfacción por lo que estaba teniendo. Por otro lado Naruto estaba teniendo dia a dia mas problemas para controlar su lujuria

En palabras de Kurama cada Jinchuriki ganaba una característica de sus Biju. Tanto Matatabi como kurama solian hacer a sus jinchurikis un poco lujuriosos algo que podía ser debido a sus espiritus felinos y caninos pasiones ardientes. Por suerte o por desgracia Kurama era en Naruto y esto hacia que el joven Uzumaki tuviera ataques esporádicos de lujuria cuando una hembra se ponía muy cerca de el en situación hormonal

Naruto había conseguido siempre controlarse a tiempo para no hacer nada inadecuado pero dia tras dia esto se iba volviendo cada vez mas difícil y mas cuando Hinata, Anko e Ino estaban ahí incitándolo y atrayéndolo como a una polilla a la luz. Naruto solo temia que mas era a lo que podía llevar esto. Cuando retiro sus colmillos de Anko se dio cuenta de las pequeñas marcas de colmillos en su cuello y Naruto lamio con la intención de hacerlas desaparecer. Anko empezó otra vez a gemir y cada vez era mas y mas fuerte que la anterior

Naruto decidió que lo mejor seria terminar con esto porque sino la chica podría acabar un poco insatisfecha (dos razones para hacer esto: Como un hombre la idea de quedar con bolas azules no le atraía nada de nada y por otro lado la idea de tener una Anko insatisfecha era aterradora)

Por lo que la coloco encima suya y antes de lo que ella podía decir nada sintió sus pechos ser succionados. Naruto estaba lamiendo uno de ellos mientras que al otro le daba ligeros pellizcos. Anko se empezó a frotar mas y mas contra Naruto. Queria ser poseída en ese mismo momento pero ella sabia que hoy no seria. Pero aun asi cuando volvió a llegar el orgasmo ella se sintió increíblemente viva

´´¿te sientes mejor?``. Naruto estaba rozando su nariz contra ella y haciéndola suspirar de placer. Anko no podía hablar ya que no creía que había palabras para ser capaz de expresar lo bien que se sentia por lo que solo pudo susurrar en su oído que si y se quedo poco a poco dormida en los brazos de Naruto

Naruto viendo a la pobre kunoichi quedar asi de indefensa la llevo a su habitación. Se trataba de una buena habitación con una cama para tres personas que tenia postes que tenían cortinas para evitar cualquier posible entrada de luz. La habitación era en realidad un lugar normal de no ser porque ella la había decorado para que pareciera un poco macabro

Naruto también estaba de acuerdo con su tipo de vestimenta que ahora llevaba ya que en un principio si bien no le importaba ir un poco exhibiendo ahora ella vestia con ropas mas adecuadas (todavía eran llenas de sugerencias y con mucho deseo implícito pero no era tan descarado como antes). Cuando Naruto la dejo en la cama y salió a fuera para ver como estaban el podía sentir que estaban despiertas algo que le hizo mucha gracia porque obviamente estaban muy molestas

´´Chicas se que estais despiertas asique podeis dejaros de actuaciones``. Como uno Hinata e Ino se levantaron de las hamacas y miraron a Naruto. Este no necesito mucha ayuda para saber que ellas lo habían visto con Anko antes

´´mirad se que quereis mas y todo un avance pero debeis entender mis princesas que los avances iran de acuerdo con la edad. No puedo en buena mente de mi parte el ir a matar con vosotras todavía aunque puede que en un año quien sabe``. Ante las palabras de Naruto tanto Ino como Hinata no pudieron evitar sonrojarse porque el las había pillado de inmediato sin ninguna dificultad algo que un poco las molestaba

Estaban celosas de que Anko había tenido un poco mas de acción de lo que ellas tenían después de todo. Ellas sabían que Naruto un dia tendría que elegir a una de ellas y lo que les hacia pensar es que en realidad Anko les llevaba ventaja. Mientras que Naruto en su mente estaba teniendo que contener una risa ya que era obvio que ellas no sabían nada de las reglas de los clanes o al menos acerca de la repoblación de un clan. Era tentador decirles pero entonces estropearía toda la sorpresa que tenia para ellas

´´Esta bien Naru pero quiero que te quede bien claro esto. Voy a tenerte, no me importa el tiempo, no me importa que mujer este en mi camino. Solo quiero que tengas presente que nada me detendrá de mi objetivo de hacerte mio``. Con esas palabras dichas Ino empezó a acercarse a el antes de darle un caliente beso y marcharse como queriendo dejarlo con mas

Naruto sin embargo le dio un pellizco en el trasero antes de que ella se alejara de el lo que le valio un sonido un tanto de alegría y un tanto de excitación por parte de Ino. La pobre Yamanaka estaba pensando en dominarlo y no sabia que en realidad seria ella la que seria dominada por el propio Naruto

´´Cuidado con las manos Uzumaki, soy demasiado mujer para ti``. Con esas palabras dichas ella salió del complejo mientras meneaba sus caderas de una manera muy sensual. Obviamente la chica esperaba que eso le afectara lastima que el vivía con Anko y ella hacia eso todo el dia

´´Ano Naru se que puede sonar egoísta pero yo también voy a pelear por ti. Nada me va a impedir llegar a tu corazón y nadie me va a impedir hacerlo mio. Pero quiero que sepas que estes con quien estes yo siempre sere feliz de saber que tu eres feliz``. Ahora fue Hinata la que se acerco a Naruto y lo beso, en un principio fue un beso suave para a continuación convertirse en un beso salvaje que era como el propio fuego

Hinata no podía creerse lo bien que le estaba sentando en realidad el beso de Naruto y estuvo muy tentada de decir y una mierda y no compartirlo con nadie y quedárselo todo para ella. Pero sabia que eso no estaba bien. Ella no sabia a quien iba a elegir como futura esposa pero lo que si que tenia muy claro es que esa persona seria la mas cercana a su corazón. El mero hecho de pensar en no ser ella le dolia en el corazón

´´Adios Naru te veo después cuando vuelvas``. Con esas ultimas palabras Hinata salió del lugar dejando a Naruto solo y muy pensativo. Como era de esperar su tiempo de soledad de pensamiento no duro demasiado como pronto se vio abordado por cierto zorro

 **´´Debes admitir Naruto que estas de mucha suerte. No mucha gente tiene la suerte de tener a tantas chicas locas detrás suya. Pero es que además todas son de gran alcance. Por un lado tenemos a una joven que tiene un linaje basado en los ojos que desciende del segundo hermano Otsutsuki. Por otro lado tenemos a una joven sabia en las artes de la mente y muy eficiente en lo que es la medicina y los venenos. Y finalmente tenemos a una mujer de grandes habilidades en todos los terrenos y con la inmensa capacidad de llenar de miedo a cualquier persona diablos y no estoy incluyendo a la chica de Suna``**

Kurama estaba a decir verdad muy contento por Naruto. El solo podía ver con que suerte y facilidad el niño podrá un dia resurgir sus clanes y convertirse una vez mas en la fuerza mas dominante de estas tierras

 **´´Eso si como las cabrees estas mas que jodido. Se de lo que hablo a decir verdad ya que como un hombre se muy bien de estas cosas``.** Como todo buen hombre Kurama sabia de muy buena tinta la verdad mas fundamental del universo. Una verdad que ningún ser vivo podía jamás de los jamases negar y es que en una relación la mujer es la que tiene los pantalones y las pelotas

´´Lo se Kurama. Se que soy muy afortunado en realidad con estas chicas pero sabes tan bien como yo que hasta que no sea un ninja hacer mis relaciones publico seria muy mala idea a decir verdad asique solo puedo esperar en realidad hasta que sea el momento adecuado y rezar para que no me maten cuando les diga cierta informacion''. Naruto sabia a decir verdad que cuando las chicas se enterasen de que podía tener multiples compañeras entonces ellas iban a golpearlo muy seriamente por ocultar esa información

Pero era tan increíblemente divertido saber que ellas se estaban peleando tanto por ser su esposa. Francamente las quería con locura pero esto era una buena broma que solo esperaba que al final no le estallara en la cara

´´Kurama nunca me has hablado de tu pareja ¿Qué puedes decirme de tener una pareja?``. Kurama ya había explicado a Naruto que tenia una pareja pero el nunca le hablo mucho de ella. Naruto quería saber como era a decir verdad. Queria saber como se sentía el estar con alguien que era prácticamente su vida porque Naruto sabia que eso era una pareja. Kurama se quedo en silencio mientras pensaba en las palabras adecuadas a todo esto, el siempre quiso saber responder a Naruto en lo que se refería a su amada pero pensar en ella solo se le hacia mas y mas difícil recordar que la razón por la que no estaba con ella era por culpa de ese maldito Uchiha y sus ambiciones de dominación mundial

 **´´Mi compañera era lo mejor que me había pasado nunca antes Naruto. Los humanos tienden a decir que siempre hay muchos peces en el rio para expresar la perdida de una pareja. Es mentira. Cuando encuentras a esa persona especial no es alguien a quien dejas asi como asi, ella era lo mejor que había en mi vida, era mi luz y mis cordura mientras tenia que soportar a los humanos por sus estupideces. Fue ella la que me llevo a tener esperanza de que un dia las cosas con los humanos se calmarían lo bastante como para nosotros vivir tranquilamente``**

Kurama se detuvo por un momento, pensó detenidamente en lo que paso y como se sintió a decir verdad y una parte de el se lamentaba seriamente por lo que paso y por no haber tenido la situación controlada

 **´´Pero entonces llego Madara Uchiha. Su chakra era como el de Indra, estaba lleno de una obsesion y lleno de egoísmo. Puede haber perdido a su familia pero el lo uso mas como una muleta para caer en lo peor que puede ser la humanidad aunque al menos fue mejor que lo que pensó Indra de que el era en realidad el único merecedor del legado del Jiji. Cuando vi a Madara prácticamente supe a lo que venia, consegui sacar de allí a mi compañera pero yo cai. Asi fue como empezó el uso de los jinchuriki yo decidi no huir del único humano que era una verdadera amenaza y luego Hashirama hizo lo que hizo. Este es mi consejo Naruto, parejas pueden ser mas de una persona como es el caso de tu y tus mujeres porque el amor no tiene limites pero solo tienes que asegurarte de que jamás de los jamases decepcionas a ninguna de ellas. Nunca partas el corazón a una pareja potencial porque será algo de lo que te arrepentiras por siempre''**

Naruto escucho atentamente a Kurama. Siempre había tenido tristeza y era comprensible después de todo. Kurama solo había perdido todo por las acciones de los humanos. Pero cien años sin saber de su pareja ha tenido que ser un dolor muy grande para el en realidad. Solo podía imaginarse en realidad lo que el sentiría si lo apartaran de la gente que le importa ya que lo mas lógico es que iria en una matanza sin piedad ni compasión. Francamente Naruto podía decir que entendía a Kurama y ahora entendió mejor lo que sentía por las chicas. Ellas eran lo que le hacia falta, no iba a reiniciar su clan solo con mujeres sino con aquellas que demostrasen deverdad que sentían algo por el

Naruto sabia que mas tarde o mas temprano tendría que decirles a ellas de esa ley pero antes de esos comentarios de Kurama el pensó que al menos tendría un año

´´Gracias kurama, en serio muchas gracias por aclarar mi mente. Pero sino te importa ahora tengo que prepararme para ese pequeño viaje. Parece que por fin voy a poder visitar Uzu y tengo muy claro que no quiero llegar tarde``. Con eso dicho Naruto se dirigió a su habitación para preparar unos cuantos de sus kits de salida para llevárselos en este viaje (mas vale prevenir que curar). Pero siguió dándole vueltas a todo lo dicho sobre el asunto de parejas

Por otro lado kurama miro con orgullo a Naruto. Lo había levantado desde que tenia cuatro años y estaba mas que orgulloso de lo fuerte y bien que había crecido a decir verdad. Naruto era y siempre seria una de las mejores personas que se había encontrado. Al igual que el tenia fuertes sentimientos por el código de la familia y no tenia ninguna tolerancia con los que abusaban de los mas débiles

Pero también Naruto tenia un fuerte goce por el combate algo a lo que se parecía a el y a decir verdad que le gustaba mucho que tenia. Naruto posiblemente iba a ser el humano que llevaría a cabo la tarea final que su padre le dio a sus hijos pero aun era temprano. Pero mientras tanto una pequeña cosa se colo en su mente. Habia habido demasiada tranquilidad en este tiempo y el sabia que en el mundo ninja las cosas tranquilas solo significaban una cosa: Un ataque

Podia sonar paranoico pero el sabia de todo el tiempo que había estado sellado en Mito y Kushina que los seres humanos tendían a dejar espacio entre ataque y ataque lo cual significaba normalmente que muy posiblemente habría un ataque pronto. Y conociendo la suerte de su buque el seria su objetivo. L niño después de todo tenia un don para cabrear a la gente y el había molestado a muchas personas. Solo podía esperar en realidad que fuera quien fuera la amenaza contra el estuviera listo para enfrentarla

A la mañana siguiente Naruto y jiraiya estaban en las puertas de konoha a punto de salir. Naruto estaba a decir verdad bastante nervioso porque no sabia lo que se iban a encontrar en Uzu. Era algo asi como una aventura de la que se desconocía todo. Por su parte Jiraiya estaba igualmente nervioso ya que el sabia muy bien como fue Uzu antes de su caída

Queria ver que había sido del pueblo y como estaba de estado. Ademas Naruto era el heredero de Uzu eso significaba que la isla contaba como sus tierras personales algo que todos los clanes en Hi no Kuni tenían. Cuanto mas lo pensaban ambos exploradores mas nerviosos estaban en cuanto a lo que se iban a encontrar en esas tierras ancestrales

Cuando Naruto y Jiraiya estaban cerca de las puertas se dieron cuenta de un pequeño grupo estando ahí esperando por ellos. Estas personas no eran otros que: Hinata, Hanabi, Hitomi, Hiashi, Ino, Kanna, Inoichi, Konohamaru, Hiruzen y Anko. Cuando Naruto vio al grupo decir que estaba sorprendido era quedarse bastante corto por lo que Naruto avanzo lentamente hacia ellos queriendo saber que es lo que hacían aquí a decir verdad

´´¿De verdad creías que íbamos a dejar que te fueras sin una despedida Naru?``. Hitomi estaba bastante sorprendida de que a Naruto no se le pudiera ocurrir que vendrían a despedirse de ellos. Poco a poco los miembros del grupo se acercaron a Naruto para abrazarlo y despedirse de el. Hanabi y Konohamaru se lanzaron a por su figura de hermano mayor y se negaron a soltarlo hasta que el les prometió que volveria sano y salvo. Huelga decir que ambos niños le dijeron que sino volvia de una buena pieza entonces ellos se iban a cabrear mucho

Cuando dijeron esto con sus caras lo mas seria posible la gente a su alrededor se rieron del aspecto que tenían. Huelga decir que Naruto se vio obligado a jurarles de que el iba a volver de una pieza y los niños después de eso se fueron la mar de contentos pensando que ellos habían ganado cualquier posible discursion. Despues de eso lastres chicas que tenían sentimientos por Naruto se acercaron y en el caso de Ino e Hinata le dieron un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Anko sin embargo se aproximo y lo beso conlengua incluida haciendo a las dos niñas restantes tener un ceño fruncido

´´Recuerda Naru después de la graduación tengo un regalo muy sabroso y delicioso para ti``. Con eso ella se alejo con una sonrisa sugerente. Jiraiya estaba pensando que era puro oro mientras que las madres presentes estaban pensando en que sus hijas bien podían ponerse las pilas

´´No os preocupéis estoy segro que con el pervertido cerca cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente se lo pensara antes de siquiera tratar de atacarnos bueno eso es si el es tan fuerte en realidad como el se jacta``. Cuando Naruto termino de decir sus palabras todo el grupo solto una buena risa mientras que Jiraiya se fue a una esquina a llorar por no ser apreciado adecuadamente

Fue con esto que el duo decidió marcharse ya que no querían retrasar mucho mas la partida ya que de no ser asi entonces seria mas difícil para ellos en realidad marcharse. Naruto dio varios pasos hacia delante antes de girar su cabeza par mirar la escultura del Yondaime y se juro que cuando volviera vendría con una fuerza aun mayor de lo que hacia cuando se marchaba. Ajeno a el había dos cosas que no sabia: la primera es que no sabia cuan cierto eran esas palabras mientras que por otro lado fue ajeno a las sombras que lo vigilaban

* * *

 **-Sede De Raiz: Complejo Shimura-**

Danzo estaba en realidad muy interesado en estos días en el jinchuriki del Kyubi. Habia hecho su misión de tenerlo sometido y por ello había informado a Orochimaru de su fracaso del sello maldito. Una persona normal pensaría que eso era traición pero en la retorcida mente de Danzo el pensaba que todo lo que significara el bien de Konoha entonces estaría bien para el por lo que estaba mas que de acuerdo con estas ideas

Tambien sabia que Kumo se había informado de la importancia de Naruto para Konoha por lo que lo convertirían en un objetivo. Las razones de todo esto eran enrealidad muy simples y es que danzo quería que enviaran ambos grupos detrás de Naruto alguien que lo dejara en muy mal estado. Luego el lo que simple y llanamente haría seria secuestrarlo del hospital donde se quedara

Era un plan muy sencillo a decir verdad y el mismo sabia que no había ningún posibilidad de fallo. Ademas como estaba con jiraiya si algo le pasaba al niño siempre se le podía echar la culpa al hombre. Era bien sabido que Jiraiya no se tomaba los combates en serio hasta que no se veía en una situación de amenaza por lo que era mas que obvio que hasta que no fuera demasiado tarde Jiraiya no iba a interferir en lo que seria la batalla del jinchuriki. Francamente su plan era magistral y carecia de posibles fallos ya que además nadie supondría que el era el artífice de todo esto

´´Señor el sujeto Kyubi ha abandonado el pueblo ¿comenzamos la operación?``. A su lado estaba uno de los ANBU mas leales de todo su servicio y Danzo con ungesto sutil le encomendó que empezaran la operación. Un equipo de veinte ANBU NE estaría persiguiendo a Jiraiya y al joven Jinchuriki y esperaría a que los equipos de Kumo y de Oto hicieran su movimiento por lo que cuando Jiraiya se viera obligado a dejar el niño en el hospital mas cercano ellos volarían por los aires el hospital y se llevarían al niño

Rapido y sencillo como a el le gustaban sus planes y nadie podría jamás darse cuenta de su participación en todo esto por lo que poco a poco obtendría de nuevo su poder

´´Fuiste siempre un tonto Hiruzen. No importa lo mucho que lo intentes nunca superaras a un verdadero maestro de las sombras de la vida ninja y ese soy yo. Espero que estes listo para ver al niño bajo mi control ya que el será el que utilice para destruir todo tu legado y todo aquellos que representas``

Danzo podía hablar para si mismo pero sabia que a ciencia cierta que el muy tonto de Hiruzen iba a sufrir las consecuencias que fueron sus traiciones ya que el no iba a perdonar sus actos en contra del que era el verdadero señor de Konoha. Dentro de no mucho tendría bajo su control el mayor poder de Konoha y nadie podría detenerlo. Convertiria Konoha y el mundo entero a su pies y no dejaría que nada o nadie se enfrentase a el. Se iba a hacer cargo de los que se pusieran en su camino y desde luego que no iba a dejar a los daimios con vida. La gente había nacido para servirle no al revés y el se iba a asegurar de que lo recordasen por los tiempos venideros

´´Señor sujeto fox esta también listo para el combate. Solo se necesita de sus ordenes en realidad para empezar a ser utilizado en el campo de batalla del mundo y el será liberado``. Fox. Ese era el nombre en clave de su mayor arma hasta la fecha y no se arrepentía nada de nada de dicho niño. Sabia que cumpliría con lo que el tenia reservado para el ya que después de todo el era su mayor arma hasta el momento

´´Tambien Sai nos informa de que los clanes están empezando a cazar a los pocos miembros que nos quedan en realidad dentro de las fuerzas de Konoha``. Eso si que era una muy mala noticia. La perdida de los miembros de los clanes podía ser algo muy malo y que a decir verdad el no quería por nada en el mundo

Cuanto mas pensaba en ello mas se daba cuenta que del mismo modo que el estaba haciendo sus movimientos contra Hiruzen el mono bastardo estaba también realizando sus propios movimientos en su contra. Bueno no todo podía ser brillante y bonito y este era Hiruzen por lo que obviamente que estaba limpiando la casa. Lastima que sus esfuerzos serian inútiles al final y eso solo era si el quería dejar que limpiara la casa porque el sabia muy bien que podía dar a sus hombres ordenes de entrar en estasis. Bueno tendría que operar con cuidado de ahora en adelante

´´Bien quiero que ordenes a nuestros hombres en los clanes de Konoha la orden de no intervención de ahora en adelante y que se pongan en un perfil lo mas bajo posible. Ademas quiero de todas las maneras posibles que se desplieguen nuestros efectivos en la capital de Hi no Kuni. No podemos dejar después de todo de esa importante reunión poder salir mal por ninguno de los casos``. Con eso el ninja de NE desapareció en las sombras dejando a su líder solo mientras que este estaba pensando tranquilamente en sus próximos movimientos

La reunión de los Daimyo debía de salir mal ya que era la única forma de tener una guerra entre Konoha y Suna. Una vez forzado esto el desataría la guerra y después asimilarían Suna con lo que el territorio ocupado por Hi no Kuni seria el doble de grande. Ya podía ver las canciones y recuerdos de cómo el fue el salvador de Hi no Kuni y el causante de el aumento territorial de este

´´Kukukuku sigues tan enfermo como siempre Danzo``. Danzo abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio salir de las sombras a Orochimaru. El sannin serpiente había conseguido colarse en su base y compuesto del clan sin ninguna dificultad algo que en realidad lo había molestado y algo que al parecer Orochimaru estaba disfrutando de lo lindo de causar

´´Kukuku no te inquietes mi buen amigo. Espues de esta semana tendras en tu poder al Kyubi y el poder de los Uzumaki, yo tendre un golpe en el corazón de Hiruzen y después de esto además tendremos una firme alianza con Kumo ¿Qué mas puedes pedir viejo amigo?``. Orochimaru estaba en realidad riéndose de lo fácil que parecía su plan maestro

No es que fuera simple y fácil sino que el lo había planificado al detalle. Lo había perfeccionado y lo había ideado con la intención de hacer de este mundo luego suyo ya que después de todo Danzo no era inmortal pero el si lo era. La única molestia era Akatsuki y estaba seguro de que con el tiempo podría deshacerse de ellos sin ninguna dificultad. Si sus planes eran perfectos

´´No es enfermo Mi ambicion es de hacer de Konoha el centro del mundo, el lugar del que todo sea necesario. Para hacerlo solo puede quedar Konoha y el resto de las naciones deben estar sometidas a nuestra regla. Pronto eso será posible. Con el poder del niño me hare con konoha y después de ellos me hare con el mundo entero. Mi legado será eterno y escuchado por todos como el que trajo equilibrio a este mundo tan mal estado. Y será también gracias a ti en realidad Orochimaru que esto es posible``

Cuando Danzo hablo lo dijo a su modo de ser, frio y sin emociones pero Orochimaru sabia mejor. El supuesto amor de Danzo por Konoha era en realidad solo una dulce mentira que se decía a si mismo. Era una forma de engaño a si mismo con la intención de solo no decirse en realidad lo que quería. Era la excusa perfecta de una persona que en realidad era un carroñero, que quería lo que otros tenían y que por eso mismo el estaba con tantas ganas de tener lo que le rodeaba. Danzo quería Konoha, quería el mundo pero no era por la paz sino por el simple hecho de que quería ser el que destacara por encima de los demás. Francamente solo era un viejo hombre patético

* * *

 **-Kumogakure sin Sato-**

´´Vuestra misión en esta ocasión es muy simple. La fuerza Ginkaku y Kinkaku se encargara de tratar con Jiraiya. Se que no sois ninjas de rango S pero creo que nueve ninjas Rango A que bordean el rango S serán mas que capaces de enfrentarse a ese viejo pervertido y en caso de sacarlo será un duro golpe para la inteligencia de Konoha. Por otro lado el equipo dos tendrá como objetivo el chico Namikaze. Aunque no se haya convertido en un ninja tener presente que se trata de alguien bastante peligroso y espero que os andéis con ojo en este asalto``

Ei estaba sentado en su oficina que estaba completamente llena por una vez en la historia con gente. Por un lado había nueve ninjas que eran de edad adulta y que lucian con tatuajes en su hombro que decían Oro y Plata. Esta era la fuerza Ginkaku Kinkaku y se trataba de la mayor fuerza militar de Kumo que no incluia a los jinchuriki

Eran conocidos y responsables en realidad o al menos fue asi en los asuntos de la muerte de el Nidaime Hokage. Desgraciadamente la fuerza en si cayo debido a que nueve ninjas de Rango S no fueron rivales suficientes para el legendario poder del líder del clan Uzumaki. Desde entonces Ei y su padre antes que el habían tratado de reconstruir sus fuerzas militares y habían sustituido los nueve ninjas de Rango S por ninjas cercanos al Rango A que gracias a las intensas misiones llegaron al borde limite del Rango S

El segundo equipo estaba formado por cuatro miembros. Por un lado había un joven de cabello blanco salvaje y con una sonrisa sadica asi como una katana en su espalda, se trataba de Zarus Gashira el hijo y heredero de Zeys Gashira. Luego estaba un chico de piel morena y totalmente calvo que tenia un kanji en la mejilla que decía odio, se trataba de Eir Mardan y era el heredero de un clan de asesinos de Kumo. Luego había una chica de cabello rubio y con la piel palida que se llamaba Hana Nii l hermana mayor de Yugito Nii. Y finalmente había una chica de piel morena con ojos dorados con hendiduras y con el cabello morado, se trataba de Yoruichi Shihoin y era la jinchuriki del Nibi

´´¿Estamos solo en esto o tenemos respaldo?``. Zarus estaba esperando que Ei dijera que estaban solos porque quería demostrar la clara superioridad de su clan sobre el heredero Namikaze

Era mas que obvio si el heredero de Namikaze era derrotado (y posiblemente muerto) por sus manos que su fama y poder ascendería por todo Kumo. Yoruichi en realidad miro con desprecio a Zarus porque era un joven brutal y despiadado que no tenia el mas minimo reparo en realidad de hacer las cosas mas dolorosas y horribles a las personas que el pensaba que eran inferiores. Yoruichi sabia muy bien de esto porque Zarus había tratado de violarla en mas de una ocasión y solo era por Bee que no se había salido con la suya

Tambien ella no quería tener nada que ver en la captura o muerte del chico Namikaze ya que sabia que estas acciones no tendrían un buen resultado en el largo plazo como el muy tonto de Ei parecía pensar (ella en realidad se preguntaba porque era el Kage aunque teniendo en cuenta las posibilidades ella francamente no sabia quien era peor)

´´Si nuestro mas reciente aliado Otogakure no Sato estará enviado un equipo de cuatro hombres con uno de ellos ser el pago por nuestros servicios y la ayuda en derrotar y someter al niño. Espero la máxima capacidad de todos los presentes. No quiero la mas minima duda. Y si pensais que teneis acorralado al chico Namikaze quiero que entendáis esto perfectamente: no lo subestiméis. Con solo cuatro años dejo a uno de nuestros mejores ninjas con miedo de salir de su casa asique es obvio que a dia de hoy el niño habrá aprendido mas trucos nuevos y mucho mas eficientes``

Cuando Ei hablo todos los presentes recordaron el evento del embajador de Kumo y todos ellos salvo Yoruichi hicieron un gesto de dolor. Había sido un golpe muy duro a su persona y su aldea cuando su embajador cuando no solo fueron pillados in fraganti pero además cuando fue un niño pequeño el que hizo esto. Huelga decir también que fue un golpe aun mas duro cuando a su regreso su embajador se retiro de la vida ninja y se aislo en su casa con temor a salir de lo que sea que le molesto. Fue un golpe muy duro para Kumo y para el conjunto en si

´´Ademas yo no soy de los de subestimarlo ya que hay que recordar que el niño es descendencia de Minato namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki. Su poder habrá crecido con cada dia que pasaba y si no lo cogeis lo antes posible entonces lo mas normal y digo normal como una palabra inusual es que el chico os avasallara. Ese niño tiene la sangre y el poder que literalmente corre por sus venas. No es una buena idea de subestimarlo``. Antes de que Ei sin embargo terminara la reunión Bee entro en la sala con una cara de lo mas enfadada y como si quisiera matar a su hermano

´´Dejadnos YA``. Todos los presentes abandonaron la habitación mas rápido que el rayo ya que sabían que cuando Bee era furioso lo mas sensato era estar lo mas lejos posible no quieras que algo malo y muy doloroso te pase. Bee por otro lado estaba mirando a su hermano con una cantidad de rabia que casi parecía divina

Ei no era tan tonto como para pensar que podía seguir dando ordenes a su hermano ya que sabia perfectamente que su hermano mas joven era incluso mas fuerte que el y que la única razón por la que no lo había retado por el lugar al mando del pueblo era porque en realidad el no quería tener nada que ver con ello

´´¿Qué te crees que haces Ei? Se que quieres devolvérsela al padre y al niño por hacer de nuestras acciones contra Konoha un hazmerrerir pero ¿estas dispuesto a ir a la guerra por esto? ¿es tu orgullo tan importante que estas dispuesto a poner en peligro a nuestros ninjas solo porque quieres demostrar que la tienes mas grande?``. Ahora Ei estaba molesto con su hermano

´´Todo lo que hago es por el futuro y bienestar de Kumo. Uno debe estar dispuesto a hacer todo lo necesario por la aldea Bee. Ese niño es una amenaza para el pueblo en manos de Konoha pero en nuestras manos podría llegar a ser la mayor fuerza de nuestro lado. Solo imaginate lo que seria contar con ese niño. La popularidad de Konoha seria golpeada y nosotros volveríamos a alzarnos como la mayor potencia del mundo ninja. Tendríamos a nuestro alcance mas de lo que nadie se podría imaginar y nada ni nadie nos podría llegar a detener ¿quieres en serio no ser parte de eso?``

Ei quería mucho a su hermano pero en su mente su hermano no entendía como se dirigía un pueblo o un gobierno solo pensaba que el niño que era su hermano quería su libertad. Pero Ei sabia mejor (en su cabeza) que esto en realidad era de lo mas importante por Kumo. Un niño como Naruto era una amenaza para el poder de Kumo y tenían que limitarlo ya antes de que en realidad se pudiera convertir en una verdadera amenaza contra ellos y que mejor manera de hacerlo que por su reclutamiento forzoso

´´No me vengas con estupideces Ei. Siempre ha sido lo mismo para ti Ei. Siempre mas siempre hay que ser mejor. Podríamos haber tenido una alianza con konoha y darle un futuro mejor a nuestra gente pero en vez de eso tratamos de secuestrar a una niña. No solo eso sino que además ahora vas tras alguien que desconocemos su poder. Solo tenia cuatro años e hizo de uno de nuestros mejores jonin un invalido miedoso de por vida ¿Qué piensas que ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿Mirar al cielo y las estrellas sin hacer nada? Te lo advierto Ei esta misión es mas de un peligro que de un beneficio y si sigue asi y nos cogen con los pantalones bajados no solo tendremos haber perdido a la fuerza Ginkaku kinkaku sino también al escuadron B y Yoruichi por si sola vale mas de lo que te niegas a admitir``

Bee sabia que tenia que convencer a su hermano fuera como fuera pero era sobre todo debido a que su hermano estaba enviado a esa chica que no hizo nada para merecer una vida de esclavitud a una misión donde no sabían a que se enfrentarían en realidad

´´Konoha es débil. Se trata de un pueblo que es muy poca cosa y no es apto para ser un aliado. Lo único bueno que tienen es que son un pueblo con muchos recursos y que siempre han tenido la suerte de tener los ninjas adecuados. Pero eso se esta a punto de terminar. Vamos a cortar por lo sano desde este mismo momento y vamos a quitarles el mas brillante futuro que podrían haberse imaginado. No solo será un golpe a Konoha pero al orgullo del propio Daimyo. Asique no me vengas con estupideces Bee ya que soy plenamente consciente de que aunque no quieres una guerra si la hay tu vas a ser parte. Eres el guardian de Kumo y ese será tu deber``. Ei podía tener problemas en muchos de los sentidos y uno de ellos era que su ego era demasiado grande. Su ambicion les podía costar muy cara o al menos eso era en la mente de Bee pero si además había algo que molestaba a Bee es que solo lo tratara como un perro guardian y eso no le apetecia lo mas minimo

´´Y yo te recuerdo querido hermano que de los dos yo soy el mas poderoso. No pienses ni por un minuto que aunque tu seas el Kage de este pueblo me puedes mandar como te de la gana. Soy el ninja mas fuerte de la aldea y aunque sea lo ultimo que haga voy a seguir siendo libre. I toda esta situación con Konoha nos acaba explotando en la cara espero que estes dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias``. Con eso dicho Bee salió de la habitación que era el despacho de su hermano y se dirigió de nuevo a su hogar

Ei estaba tentado de llamar a su hermano y darle un par de golpes en la cabeza pero sabia que no era una muy buena idea. Bee se había convertido en uno de los ninjas mas fuertes de Kumo que había por lo menos alcanzado el nivel de su padre. Le molestaba de manera sobrehumana como el nombre de su padre ya no se decía con tanta reverencia ya que en opinión de mucha gente Bee lo había superado. Francamente Ei sabia que lo que estaban haciendo era malo pero era la vida ninja: matas y asesinas asi como robas a los que tienen las cosas mejores que tu

Pero su hermano tenia razón aunque no le gustara admitirlo ese niño tonto estaba en lo cierto cuando decía que si no se andaba con cuidado lo mas probable es que acabaran mal. Por desgracia no hay mucho que el pudiera hacer para prevenir que algo malo pasara pero tenia plena confianza en los equipos que había enviado ya que todos eran de lo mejor de Kumo (ajeno a Ei el no podía suponer que enviar a esos dos equipos iba a hacer que el escandolo Hyuga se viera como un viaje por un parque de atracciones)

* * *

 **-Uzu no Kuni: Uzushiogakure Sin Sato-**

Les había tomado dos semanas para llegar a Uzu. No es que se les pudiera culpar. Por un lado al parecer jiraiya quería ver a uno de sus agentes de la red de espionaje para asegurarse de que nada ni nadie venia detrás de ellos. Le dijeron que había movimiento pero no le dijeron si era muy serio y alarmante por lo que el Sannin simplemente pensó que entre el y Naruto podrían ocuparse de cualquiera que fuera la amenaza

Con eso dicho tardaron una semana en llegar a Uzu porque resultaba que para llegar hasta Uzu había que hacer dos cosas: la primera era pasar por los remolinos que lo aplastaban todo y después había que permitir una entrada en la barrera de uzu que había sido colocada por los últimos Uzumaki antes de fallecer en combate. Huelga decir que fue por ello que tardaron una semana

Lo que Naruto vio cuando entro en Uzu fue un lugar que todavía tenia una gran cantidad de vida. Los arboles y cualquier posible forma de vida se mantenían y estaban aun mas fuertes que antes por lo que se podía ver pero era el pueblo en cuestión lo que se veía realmente dañado. Las casas estaban con agujeros del tamaño de dos o tres personas. El centro del pueblo tenia un cráter que parecía haberse llenado de agua de alguna fuente subterránea y lo que eran las murallas estaban en un estado muy deteriorado. Cuando uno miraba todo lo que le rodeaba y todo lo que había en Uzu mas se daba cuenta de que este sitio era el lugar donde había habido una guerra. Pero lo mas curioso de todo el asunto es que no había ni un solo cadáver. Era de lo mas extraño y Naruto no sabia que había pasado en realidad por lo que le llevo a preguntárselo a Jiraiya que estaba igual de sin palabras

´´No se chico lo que puede haber sido de los cuerpos a decir verdad. No es por sonar falta de respeto ni nada pero los Uzumaki eran un pueblo completamente loco. Una vez en la primera guerra vi a un Uzumaki que se convirtió en una bomba humana cuando estaba a punto de morir por lo que las posibilidades de que tenían sellos para destruir sus cuerpos no eran tan bajas como podrías llegar a pensar``. Pero aunque fuera asi tendría que haber cenizas. Naruto y el propio Sannin seguían muy confundidos con todo lo que pasaba y les estaba costando mucho no reaccionar a la tremenda

´´pero no te inquietes. Vamos a ir al edificio principal o a lo que quede de el. Conociendo a los Uzumaki habrá algo que se nos ha podido escapar y que desde luego podría servirte de mucha ayuda``. Con eso dicho fueron avanzando por el pueblo hasta que llegaron a lo que era el edificio principal sin embargo ambos estaban en un mundo de no entender lo que pasaba delante suya

´´Ero-sennin no entiendo una mierda de todo esto``. Delante de ellos estaba lo que parecía ser un edificio ovalado de color azul oscuro con el kanji de remolino escrito en negro dentro de un circulo rojo

Pero lo que les sorprendia es que el edificio parecía intocable como si nada le hubiera pasado algo que a decir verdad era toda una sorpresa para el par de ninjas. Cuando trataron de entrar Naruto pudo dar un paso hacia delante in ninguna dificultad pero Jiraiya fue enviado volando con una fuerza abismal

El propio Naruto se quedo mirando por un momento antes de que se puso a reir de una manera un tanto histérica por ver al sannin pervertido salir de esa forma volando. Jiraiya por supuesto no le vio la gracia y trato de acercarse lentamente a la entrada una vez mas pero en esta ocasión creo un Tsuchi-bunshin y lo envio. El resultado fue una vez mas inmediato y el clon acabo destrozado

´´Parece que es una barrera anti pervertidos. Eso es bueno ya que estaba temiendo por mi integridad física de seguir contigo pervertido``. Jiraiya miro con un mal de ojo al niño por hacer una señar de su perversión como algo malo

´´¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?``. Jiraiya miro a naruto molesto

´´No soy un simple y vulgar pervertido. Soy aquel que cuando llega todo el mundo mira con pavor. Soy el que de un solo movimiento manda a los hombres por patas, que hace que las mujeres acaben colgando entre mis brazos y que hace que mil jóvenes de todos los sexos aprendan dia a dia sobre el amor y la lujuria. Yo Soy El Super Pervertido Jiraiya El Galante``. Cuando Jiraiya temino de hablar hizo una pequeña danza meneando su melena y quedo parado en una postura de espectáculo. Cuando se detuvo sin embargo recibió un pedrazo en la cara por parte de un Naruto que lo miraba mortificado

´´Hay veces en serio que me pregunto como mi padre llego a Hokage. Quiero decir que eres un pervertido completo y absoluto y un hombre que no le importa por nada en el mundo de hacer la vida de las mujeres lo mas humillantes``. Jiraiya grito de ira a su ahijado por decir la ultima parte

´´En serio ¿crees que a una mujer le gusta que la describan como tu lo haces en tus libros? Aunque claro eso puede explicar perfectamente porque no se te ve colgando con ninguna chica normal y corriente y solo las chicas mas perversas están dispuestas en realidad a acercarse a ti porque de lo contrario no se como serias posible para poder escribir todos esos libros. Aunque me pregunto que pasaría si llegara a oídos de cierta sannin rubia que uno de sus personajes estaba inspirado en ella``. Y en ese momento Jiraiya paso de estar furioso con Naruto a convertirse en blanco por el terro de lo que su amado ahijado acababa de decirle ya que era seguro lo que le pasaría si ella se enteraba de eso

Minutos después Naruto estaba dentro del gran edificio donde todos sus antepasados habían gobernado al clan Uzumaki y empezó una búsqueda de habitación por habitación. Lo primero que encontró era un árbol genealógico del clan Uzumaki. No solo descendia de Yamamoto Uzumaki pero también descendia de Sadahiko Uzumaki. Uno fue el mayor maestro en habilidades con la espada mientras que el otro fue en realidad el mayor usuario de ninjutsu de todos los tiempos del clan Uzumaki

Cuanto mas aprendió Naruto mejor se encontraba consigo mismo pero hubo algo que le llamo seriamente la atención: El árbol genealógico mostraba mas nombres activos. Cerca de una centena de nombres todavía estaban activos y eso llevo a Naruto darse cuenta de una realidad muy seria e importante: No estaba solo en el mundo. Podia no ser hoy pero el ahora al menos sabia que mas tarde o mas temprano podía empezar la búsqueda de lo que eran los restos de su clan

No iba a dejar a su familia por ahí desperdigada cuando podían tener un lugar sano y seguro a su disposición. Pero no podía estar mas tiempo en esa sala ya que tenia que seguir buscando e realidad

La siguiente sala en la que entro Naruto se encontró con lo que era una sala llena de taquillas. No sabia que era lo que guardaban pero cuando Naruto se acerco se dio cuenta de un cartel

 _´´Aquel que por esa puerta pasa. Algunos legados deben haber sido dejados para ti. Es tu misión y tu obligación adquirirlos. Coloca tu sangre n la placa central y espera, la paciencia es una virtud ninja. Una vez que la taquilla o taquillas se abren lo que hay tuyo dentro deberá ser retirado. Tu deber será custodiarlo de ahora en adelante. Buena suerte joven usuario del clan Uzumaki y que el ramen te acompañe``_

Cuando naruto leyó lo del ramen no pudo evitar tener una gota de sudor caer por su cuello pensando que sus antepasados estaban todos chalados y que era mejor buscar una forma de evitar que pasase a sus hijos en tiempos venideros. Pero tenia que hacer lo que decía en el mensaje por lo que se acerco a la placa centra y cogió un kunai de su estuche de armas. Luego se hizo un corte y hecho por lo menos cinco gotas de sangre en la placa. Espero por un tiempo y nada paso. Y cinco segundos después cuatro taquillas se abrieron. Naruto sabia que no podían quedarse ya allí por lo que se lanzo directamente a por lo que era suyo

En la primera taquilla que era irónicamente la de Sadahiko había varios rollos y asi mismo también había una nota

 _´´Hey que pasa descendiente. Se que todo esto te va a sonar raro. Quiero decir ¿estas relacionado con el gran Sadahiko? Si es algo impresionante. Pero bueno estoy seguro de que si estas leyendo esto no querras saber que es lo que me hizo tan famoso. Bien veras esos royos que están ahí en la taquilla tienen las técnicas mas poderosas que he construido. No te voy a decir como hacerlas (eso seria hacer trampa kukuku) para poder usarlas tendría que darse un caso muy especial con Fenrir y a menos que eso pase lo siento chico pero no puedes usarlas. Sin embargo eso no quiere decir que no las puedas proteger. Son técnicas monstruosas y bestiales pero creo que en tus manos estarán mas que a salvo (de no serlo volveré de la tumba y te estare dando de hostias hasta que considere que eres lo bastante viejo y has pagado por el pecado de no seguir mis instrucciones). Bueno que mas te podría decir…a si un consejo y esto es muy importante. Muchos no superan la prueba de Totosai para tener una de sus espadas (diablos yo no lo hice) pero eso no significa que no puedas ser igual de impresionante. Nunca pierdas la fe en ti mismo``_

Naruto termino de leer la carta y de inmediato cogió los tres royos que estaban en la taquilla. Afirmativamente no se podían abrir pero eso no quería decir que no podía protegerlos como había dicho su antecesor

La segunda taquilla era de un tal Sosuke Uzumaki. Básicamente no entendía mucho pero cuando llego a su nota se dio cuenta de que el hombre tenia una excelente caligrafia

 _´´Saludos descendiente. Si estas leyendo esto es algo bueno ya que quiere decir que mi línea no se ha extinguido. Como puede que sepas ya cada Uzumaki siempre ha dejado un legado, una capacidad única que los ha hecho muy famosos. Yo fue capaz de imitar una forma de potencia semejante a la combinación Yin-Yang que hacen los Biju. Si he sido capaz de hacer semejante cosa pero la única manera de hacerla firme fue añadiéndole un elemento, no te voy a contar todo lo que hice ya que esta en mis notas asique espero que las leas detenidamente. Otra cosa que hice fue que con el regalo de Totosai fue considerado un maestro del Kenjutsu con genjutsu no se si seras capaz de hacer lo mismo que yo pero si se da el caso quiero que hagas algo por mi y es que perfecciones mi estilo puede sonar un poco estúpido pero en realidad siempre quise ser un maestro en mi estilo. Si esta nota sigue asi quiere decir que al final de mis días no consegui terminar mi estilo. Buena suerte``_

Al igual que Sadahiko Sosuke menciono a un tal Totosai y menciono algo de un regalo. Francamente Naruto no sabia que es lo que era y eso lo mataba. Luego de eso procedió a coger las notas de Aizen y las coloco en su pergamino de viaje. Todo se guardaba allí para asegurarse cualquier posibilidad de no perderlo. Con todo esto dicho Naruto se dirigió a la tercera de las taquillas queriendo saber que veria en ella

Imaginate su sorpresa cuando descubrió que tanto detro de la tercera como de la cuarta taquilla lo único que había eran mas y mas rollos de información acera de diversos sellos. Francamente Naruto podía decir con sinceridad que le gustaba lo que estaba viendo ¿Cómo no gustarle? Sellos eran un de las ramas ninja mas desconocidas de todas y la gente en realidad no se daba cuenta de la importancia de ellos

No importaba cuanto la gente lo intentara pero eran en realidad demasiado ciegos para darse cuenta de esto. Posiblemente era debido a que Fuinjutsu no se podía entrenar de manera tan física como los demás sino que requería una disciplina en realidad. Bueno daba igual porque ahora Naruto estaba delante de la quinta y ultima de las taquillas, La de Yamamoto. En ella había una nota

 _´´Si lees esto mi querida hija entonces me alegro de que sobreviviste pero si eres su hijo o descendiente entonces me temo que estare viendo a mi niña en el mas alla. Como sabras soy el Uzumaki mas poderoso que ha sido conocido y el único que ha sido capaz de luchar contra Hasirama y Madara en realidad. No lo digo por orgullo lo digo porque es una realidad. No me gusta admitirlo pero una parte de mi no le gusta ser tan fuerte. De todos modos mi único legado es la clave para acceder a la gran cámara de los Uzumaki. Para acceder a ella tendras que coger un pergamino que esta mas o menos viejo que se encuentra en el cajón de mi escritorio de la oficina. Despues de eso tendras que escribir tu nombre con sangre en el y usar los sellos de mano de la técnica de invocación. No esperes nada normal después de eso y ante todo estate preparado descendiente. Tengo una guerra que luchar y muchos enemigos que matar pero quiero que sepas que a la familia siempre se la a de amar``_

Naruto termino de leer la nota y se dio cuenta de que posiblemente Yamamoto estaba escribiendo esta nota en sus momentos finales. Tenia que haber sido la mas grande de las batallas pero claro solo en una de esas se podía esperar a su bisabuelo morir en combate en realidad. Ahora tenia un objetivo mas importante en la búsqueda de la que era la oficina de el Uzukage ya que quería saber que es esa biblioteca que estaba tan interesada en proteger su abuelo

Cuando llego a la que era la oficina tuvo que poner su sangre en el pomo de la puerta. Esta se abrió y cuando paso dentro se encontró con un espacio muy grande que tenia las imágenes de los diferentes Uzukages a lo largo de la historia. No tenia un especial interés en ellos en ese mismo momento por lo que simple y llanamente se lanzo en su búsqueda del cajón de el escritorio. Dentro encontró muchas cosas que no pensó que veria

 _´´Querida Kushina. Si lees esto eso quiere decir que mori contra Kumo, Kiri e Iwa. Se que te resultara extraño que te escriba esto pero debes tener cuidado. Esas tres aldeas siempre conspiraran contra ti y nuestra familia y llegado el momento tendras que hacerte una pregunta ¿puedes permitirte el riesgo de que existan? Se que podrá sonar barbaro pero ten en cuenta que mas tarde o mas temprano Kumo ira a por ti por tu linaje, Kiri te querra muerta para exigir los derechos de los mares e Iwa solo te querra muerto por sus motivos egoístas. Puede sonar mal querida mia pero solo quiero que vivas una vida sin temor, una vida sin pensar que en cualquier momento querrán algo de ti. Te dejo aquí la llave para convertirte en una fuerza de la naturaleza, para convertirte en la espada de la venganza de los Uzumaki. Si no eres mi hija quien lee esto sino su hijo/a quiero que tengas en cuenta las mismas palabras que le he dicho a ella. Se que matar de manera indiscriminada esta mal pero recuerda siempre esto y es que aquellos que están contra ti no tendrán la mas minima duda de usar cualquier cosa por tenerte bajo su pulgar. Puede sonar cruel pero en ocasiones uno debe hacer algo malo para mantener a los que ama a salvo``._ A decir verdad Naruto estaba de acuerdo con su abuelo

Solo un iluso pensaría que la paz y la protección de la familia se podía conseguir por medios normales y simples como el dialogo. La raza humana era una de olvidar, era una de ignorar los actos heroicos y era una de envidia. No se podía permitir que por ninguno de los motivos aquellos que fueran una amenaza para su familia y los que le importaban en realidad tuvieran una oportunidad contra el

El seria el titan que se encargaría de mantener a salvo a su familia sin ninguna duda en realidad por lo que tenia mas que claro que si kumo seguía haciendo de las suyas entonces el un dia simplemente se haría cargo de ellos. Luego se dio cuenta del rollo el mismo rollo que estaba buscando para acceder al gran tesoro del clan Uzumaki. Naruto pudo ver que tenia una línea donde prácticamente ponía firma

Antes de hacer nada el observo el pergamino en busca de cualquier trampa y cuando no descubrió nada simplemente decidió que lo mejor seria firmarlo para acabar con esto de una buena vez. Se mordió su pulgar con uno de sus afilados colmillos y empezó a escribir su nombre en la línea del pergamino

A continuación Naruto siguió y empezó realizando los sellos de mano del jutsu de convocatoria. No sintió nada al principio pero momentos después el sintió como era sacado de donde estaba y se desvaneció del despacho en un puff. Poco después de irse el pergamino se quemo como indicando que era de un solo uso y fuera del lugar Jiraiya sintió que Naruto se desvaneció y solo podía preguntarse a donde había ido

* * *

 **-Mumbare (valle de la luna)-**

Naruto apareció en un lugar que estaba rodeado por una cadena montañosa y que a su vez parecía tener muchos hollos en el suelo asi como lo que parecían ser unas casetas de madera. En el centro había una especie de fuente gigantesca con la imagen de un inmenso lobo de color negro con los ojos rojos

Naruto no sabia lo que era pero podía decir con suma facilidad que el lugar era sagrado. No sabia porque pero se sentía observado en todo momento. Kurama podía a decir verdad que sentía muchas presencias pero no tenia sentido para el decir nada de lo que rodeaba a naruto porque en realidad no le veía el significado

Naruto se fue acercando poco a poco al centro y justo en ese momento salto hacia atrás de manera rápida. Delante de Naruto las sombras empezaron a arremolinarse formando una figura. Se trataba de un Lobo negro con las patas plateadas asi como la cola y no se veía nada feliz con naruto estar en lo que podría llamar su territorio por lo que lentamente Naruto se empezó a preparar para lo que se le venia encima

 **´´Mas te vale decir porque estas aquí humano porque de no ser asi voy a tomarte como un intruso y voy a atacarte en este mismo momento``.** Naruto sabia que los animales de convocatoria podían hablar en realidad pero no por ello quería decir que estaba simplemente preparado para ello. So no quería decir que no recupero rápido la compostura

´´Vengo en paz. Solo se que vine aquí después de firmar un estraño libro nada mas y nada menos``. Por supuesto Naruto estaba diciendo la verdad pero la juventud del lobo no podía ser una buena cosa

 **´´No te creo humano y el castigo por invadir nuestras tierras es la muerte``.** Con eso dicho el lobo se lanzo hacia delante a por Naruto con sus dientes y garras. Naruto pensando en solo detenerlo y nada mas coloco una mano en el suelo y creo un muro de piedra solida. Imagina su sorpresa cuando vio el muro romperse como la madera

 **´´No te creas especial por ser capaz de usar chakra humano. En comparación con nuestros grandes aliados de antaño tu chupas a lo bestia``.** Sin embargo imagina la sorpresa del lobo cuando Naruto le golpeo en la cara con un potente puñetazo. Francamente El lobo sintió un poco de dolor

´´Mira no estoy aquí buscando problemas. Firme un libro con mi sangre y después de eso realice las señales de mano. Despues de eso me encuentro aquí puedes creerme o no es tu decisión``. El lobo solo le gruño y se lanzo contra el creando chakra en sus zarpas: **Kaze no Namida (desgarro de viento)**

Naruto trato de esquivar el ataque en cuestión pero cuando lo hizo este solamente siguió avanzando hasta cortarlo. Naruto vio la gran cantidad de sangre que salió de su cuerpo, jamás lo habían herido de semejante manera

´´Joder eso duele bicho. Bien no quieres tratar con las buenas pues trataremos con las malas``. Naruto extendió su mano hacia el cielo y empezó a recolectar chakra de viento. El Lobo solo se burlo de su acción y se quedo donde estaba: **Tengoku** **no Sabainsho (corte del cielo)**. Una vez dicho esto Naruto simplemente bajo la mano y entonces ante los ojos del lobo una gran hoja de viento corto todo en su camino hasta llegar al lobo

Este viendo el ataque llegar y queriendo saber de lo que seria capaz solo se quedo en su radio de ataque: **Diamondo Hifu (piel de diamante).** Todo lo que se veía en ese momento era una nube de polvo generada por el impacto de la espada de viento de Naruto y la piel dura del lobo. Al levantarse el polvo del ambiente se pudo ver en realidad al lobo con una pata doblada en el suelo

 **´´Lo admito humano no ha sido un mal golpe. Yo diría que eres un maestro del elemnto viento pero de nada te servirá contra mi y mi piel de diamante (aunque tengo que admitir que su ataque es potente si se llega a concentrar un poco mas de energía podría haber atravesado mi piel y mi pelaje y cortado por la mitad)``**

El lobo no lo admitiría pero el ataque en cuestión era preocupante por decir como poco ya que podía francamente decir que se trataba de un ataque que concentraba grandes cantidades de energía para cortar todo en su camino. Si el niño seguía creciendo y mejorando sus habilidades estaba seguro de que seria mas que capaz de hacerlo pedazos a el y a cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en el camino

 **´´Si piensas sin embargo que esto solo te hace tener una posibilidad de salir aquí vete olvidando. Has venido al territorio de mi clan y me niego a dejar que te vayas intruso mas aun viendo lo peligroso que eres``.** Con eso dicho el lobo abrió la boca y para asombro de Kurama Chakra Yin y Chakra Yang se empezó a reunir en su boca formando una bola comprimida

 **´´Naruto rápido ese ataque parece una Bijudama tienes que hacer algo para detenerla de que impacte contra ti porque de lo contrario el resultado no será bueno``.** Naruto escuchando las palabras de Kurama se coloco en una posición y realizo sellos de mano para un jutsu: **Mokuton: Mori no Shugoshin (guardian del bosque)**

Rodeando a naruto se formo una gran mata de madera boscosa que creció formándose lo que parecía ser un cuerpo humanoide con cabeza de dragon y con las palamas de las manos rodeadas por lo que parecía ser su cola y que coloco las manos delante como una forma de protección. El lobo tenia que decir que era una buena técnica pero de nada serviría contra su ataque

Solto la bomba en el objetivo que recibió de lleno el impacto. Dentro del guerrero Naruto mando mas chakra al guerrero para resistir el ataque pero cuando vio que el ataque era demasiado lo envio volando por los aires produciendo una inmensa explosión

Desgraciadamente para el pobre lobo el quedo abierto para recibir un ataque también algo que aprovecho Naruto como coloco las manos de el protector hacia delante antes de empezar a reunir una considerable cantidad de chakra: **Netsu Enerugi (cañon de energía).** Ni un segundo después una poderosa ráfaga de energía salió disparada contra el lobo enviándolo volando por los aires y sin darle ninguna oportunidad

Naruto creyendo que el combate estaba en realidad terminado salió de la masa de madera que se fundió en el terreno. Naruto pensó que todo estaba bien y por tanto no tuvo tiempo de prepararse: **Kemono no Kogeki (embestida bestial)**

El lobo apareció en un simple movimiento delante de Naruto y lo embistió con una fuerza inhumana mandandolo por los aires. Naruto apenas tuvo un tiempo de desacanso cuando la bestia además uso: **Sonniku Goon (rugido sónico)**

Naruto sintió como toda la potencia sónica impacto contra su cuerpo enviándolo en un mundo de dolor. El Lobo pensó que tenia la ventaja pero por desgracia para el fue un grave error de darle algo de distancia a Naruto que uso: **Raiton: Hakai-teku supaku (chispa destructiva)**

El lobo no tuvo ni un segundo, solo se vio una chispa que se transmitió a traves de la humedad del aire hasta su objetivo, una vez llego una violenta explosión sacudió todo el lugar. Cuando Naruto cayo al suelo se puso de pie lo mas rápido posible y empezó a reunir agua en su mano: **Suiton: Basuto Mizu (ráfaga de agua)**

Cientos de proyectiles de agua aparecieron y se lanzaron de inmediato a por el lobo que solo tuvo tiempo de ver todos los ataques acercarse a su posición antes de que sintió como su cuerpo recibia los cientos de golpes por todo su cuerpo. Naruto pensando que tenia que terminar coloco su mano señalando hacia delante y empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía calorífica: **Katon: Hogeki (cañon de fuego).** La ráfaga de llamas carmesí se lanzo a por el pobre lobo que estaba indefenso. El lobo creyo que estaba terminado antes de que una sombra apareció delante suya

Naruto vio con asombro como su técnica fue desviada y enviada a los cielos

 **´´Humano ¿Qué motivos tienes para venir a nuestros terrenos y para amenazar a los nuestros?``.** Naruto en esta ocasión escucho la voz de una loba que tenia el pelaje igual de negro pero cuyas patas eran rojas asi como su cola. Naruto dedujo que la loba quería saber mas que su compañero por lo menos antes de empezar lo que seria una nueva caceria

´´Vine aquí porque un pergamino en el que escribi mi nombre y relice las señales adecuadas me trajo aquí. Se suponía que debía llevarme a la fuente del conocimiento de los Uzumaki como al ser el descendiente directo de Yamamoto Uzumaki era mi derecho de saberlo para poder continuar con la labor de protección``. Cuando Naruto termino de hablar se fijo que una gran cantidad de silencio se hizo dueño de la zona

La loba por su parte estaba que no se lo podía creer. Ella como su hermano y los mas jóvenes de la tribu que vivian en esta zona en realidad habían oído hablar de los Uzumaki de los mayores del clan. De cómo leales eran y como de adecuados fueron para cualquiera que fuera su aliado

El Clan Akuma no Okami (lobo demoniaco) era su invocación personal y eran una familia de lobos muy poderosa y brutal. Ella misma y su hermano junto con todos los cachorros aquí presentes eran miembros del clan pero debido a su pequeño tamaño tenían que estar un poco lejos antes de que aumentaran suficiente tamaño. Siendo una miembro del clan sabia que estaba muy pero que muy prohibido atacar a un miembro del clan Uzumaki y ya estaba temiendo la ira de los tres reyes y el propio sabio. Asique miro a su hermano

 **´´Mira que no la podias liar mas en serio. Estamos delante del que posiblemente es el descendiente de uno de los hombres mas respetados por la familia y tu vas y lo atacas``.** Cuando la loba dijo esto muchos cachorros salieron de las diferentes madrigueras que había y salieron a oler a Naruto. Cuando consideraron que no era ningún tipo de enemigo sino un aliado mas bien firme y apreciable el grupo de cachorros se lanzo a lamerle completamente. Naruto apenas pudo resistirse a los encantos de los cachorros ya que podía decir con mucha facilidad que eran mas especiales de lo que podían parecer

 **´´¿Qué esta pasando aquí?``.** Una voz autoritaria femenina y mas grave que la de la loba de antes hablo desde las sombras. Naruto vio como los dos lobos del tamaño de caballos se encogieron de miedo y vio como de las sombras una hembra aproximadamente del tamaño de un una casa de tres pisos de altura hizo acto de presencia. Cuando la loba vio al lobo herido en el suelo de inmediato exigió una respuesta y cuando la loba explico lo que pasaba solo podía suspirar. Raga siempre era después de todo muy protector con los cachorros y por ello cuando vio al chico pensó mas en la defensa de los pequeños que en el sentido común

 **´´Mis mas sinceras disculpas joven heredero de los Uzumaki. Soy Yami y en este momento estoy actuando como la guardiana de esta prole. Si no es mucho esfuerzo para su cuerpo os llevare al asentamiento principal para que converses con los tres reyes y el sabio. Estarán mas que contentos de saber que un descendiente del ultimo gran aliado del clan esa aquí con vida y que puede afirmativamente luchar como un alfa``.** Con eso dicho ella empezó a ir hacia la oscuridad antes de que la oscuridad mostrase un camino hacia lo que parecía un lugar mas grande y extenso rodeado por un bosque

Mientras naruto avanzaba al lado de la loba de tamaño descomunal se dio cuenta de que todos los cachorros y los dos jóvenes se venían con ellos. Eso le hizo preguntarse porque pero aun asi el estaba interesado en todo esto también

Naruto y los lobos pronto estaban de camino a lo que parecían ser el lugar de donde venia una cantidad casi insana de griterío y allí lo encontró en realidad. Se trataba de una especia de templo con diferentes lobos demoniacos que estaban reducidos en tamaño. Algunos estaban compietiendo entre si mientras que otros simplemente estaban tumbados

 **´´Yo que tu no me fijaría mucho en ellos. Son adolescentes que recientemente están pasando por la pubertad lo cual quiere decir que se lanzan a la mas minima que ven de un opositor``.** Yami aviso con una moderada cantidad de tiempo a Naruto antes de que pudiera meterse en cualquier problema pero ella a decir verdad le gustaría inmensamente ver como trataría con ellos

Los adolescentes pronto se fijaron en Naruto y algunos incluso gruñeron. Yami estaba a punto de hacer la ley cuando Naruto dejo que su intención asesina se hiciera cargo. Huelga decir que los lobos restantes retrocedieron de inmediato asustados por lo que pensaban que era una poderoso alfa enfadado

´´Interesante parecen ser mas sensibles a mi intención asesina que nada que he visto antes``. Naruto a decir verdad le había gustado ponerlos un poco en el terror ya que no le gustaba como lo miraban. Los cachorros a su alrededor estuvieron mas alegres en su presencia y Nauto supo que era porque aceptaban lo que había hecho. Naruto estaba en realidad muy satisfecho con los pequeños lobos

´´Yami sino es mucho pedir ¿Por qué los cachorros crecen fuera y lejos de sus madres?``. Naruto era un huérfano y jamás iba a dejar que nadie sufriera un destino parecido al suyo si se podía evitar. Yami lo estuvo mirando por unos instantes sopesando la pregunta que le habían hecho y a decir verdad ella estaba muy curiosa en ver su reacción ya que sabia que las respuesta nunca era fácil de tragar. Penso muy detenidamente hasta que encontró en realidad la respuesta a la pregunta

´´ **La respuesta que me pides es muy seria Naruto. Los cachorros no son separados nunca de inmediato de sus madres solo a partir de cuando se supone que deben crecer por si mismos y por eso los dejamos solos y asi de esta manera aprender a no depender de los adultos. Pero como habras visto no se los deja sin protección ya que siempre uno de los mayores se queda cerca para asegurarse de que los pequeños no lo pasan nada mal. Creeme si alguien me dijera que hay un método mejor yo lo usaría pero hasta ahora se ha demostrado que los cachorros crecen mejor si están separados de los adultos que viceversa ya que crecerían con el pensamiento de que siempre estarán para protegerlos. Ademas de eso esto permite que se formen pequeños grupos y manadas``.** Era un método que había servido positivamente para segregar y diversificar positivamente a las manadas durante los últimos quinientos años

´´ **Naruto lo que debes entender es que nosotros los Akuma no Okami somos en realidad demonios. Criaturas que vienen de una dimensión diferente con un objetivo en la vida. No somos criaturas que vienen con el fin de destruir ya que esa es la tarea de los demonios de rango inferior. Nosotros solo buscamos en realidad lugares donde vivir y hacer crecer nuestra población. Es por estos métodos que los Uzumaki nos dieron este terreno. No hace mas de cuatrocientos años el primer Uzumaki que nos encontró se dio cuenta de nuestro objetivo. Ya habíamos destruido una buena cantidad de grupos humanos por lo que el Uzumaki se enfrento a nosotros. No sabemos porque nos perdono la vida pero si sabemos que después de aquello nos llevo a estas tierras. Estas tierras estaban en un continente no habitado por humanos y eso haría imposible que nadie pudiera llegar hasta nosotros. Con eso el solo nos pidió en realidad que viviéramos tranquilamente. Si quieres saber toda la historia tendras que superar la prueba del sabio y que el te conceda permiso de ser nuestro invocador``**

´´Pero ¿no decias que estabais gobernados por los tres reyes y un sabio? ¿No será necesario que me de permiso no solo el sabio sino también los tres reyes?``

 **´´Normalmente si seria de esa forma Naruto pero el sabio fue el que se enfrento al Uzumaki en su momento. Solo el aprueba a los que se convierten en los invocadores de nuestro clan por lo que si quieres llegar a ser nuestro invocador tendras que ganarte su permiso y su bendición``.** Cuando Naruto escucho eso creció muy interesado en realidad por el sabio pero todo su interés se desvaneció cuando cruzaron a través de un arco

Dicho arco los llevo a una zona nueva que era lo que podía ver como un pueblo con varios lobos del tamaño de la mitad del Kyubi. Naruto vio como todos los lobos estaban mirando con interés a su persona y supo que en realidad lo estaban calibrando. No era una mala cosa porque el pudo sentir que no sentían nada malo e inadecuado pero eso no sirvió de nada para evitar que se pusiera nervioso debido a su impresionante tamaño

´´ **No temas. Esta es la manada** Alfa **de los terrenos que nos fueron dados por tus antepasados. Son lo que podríamos llamar las elites de las elites de nuestros guerreros y están aquí con el deber de ser un motivo de constante formación para los tres reyes y una forma de protección para el sabio``.** Cuando termino de hablar se vieron a cuatro lobos. Tres eran del mismo tamaño que Kurama y aunque los tres tenían el pelaje negro se diferenciaban con que sus patas y colas eran de tres colores diferentes: Plata, Lila y Oro

Estos eran los tres reyes. Sin embargo el cuatro lobo tenia un parche en el ojo y era del tamaño de los dos jóvenes que se había enfrentado al principio cuando llego a esta dimensión

 **´´Saludos mis hermanos mayores, saludos vejete pervertido. Ante vosotros tengo al heredero de Uzumaki que ha llegado hasta nuestras puertas``.** Cada uno de los lobos titánicos miraron al niño. El primero de ellos con las patas lilas era Fenrir y era el primer rey, el observo al niño y aunque no encontró nada del cabello rojo de los Uzumaki pudo sentir su inmenso chakra y podía fácilmente decir que era lo bastante potente como para golpear a cualquier cosa en su camino. El segundo de los reyes y con las patas de plata era Star y aunque una parte de el no se quería creer que lo que tenia delante era un Uzumaki el podía ver la esencia de Yamamoto en el y fácilmente podía decir que era su descendiente. Y finalmente estaba War que reconoció a un Uzumaki a kilómetros pero no solo vio su sangre Uzumaki sino también su sangre senju

 **´´Muchacho voy a saber si me mientes por lo que quiero una respuesta completamente honesta: Eres descendiente de Hashirama Senju ¿no es cierto?``.** Ante la mención del hombre mas odiado por los lobos Naruto se dio cuenta de que los lobos de todas partes se pusieron a observar mas detalladamente a Naruto. Por un lado la hembra que había venido con Naruto quería salir en defensa del niño, lo había visto usar el Mokuton pero ella podía decir que era mas Uzumaki que senju

´´Si soy el descendiente de Hashirama por parte paterna mientras que por parte materna soy el descendiente de Yamamoto Uzumaki. Si tienes alguna duda de ello dejame demostrarte que no es asi``. Como fue dicha Naruto saco un gran pergamino de su muñequera, se trataba de su seccion de árbol genealógico y el la desenvolvió para que los lobos vieran de quien descendia

Huelga decir que cuando vieron el linaje completo de Naruto ellos se quedaron mas que fascinados y todos los que podían haber llegado a pensar mal de el de inmediato retrocedieron ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando prácticamente era un descendiente de toda la línea principal). Ante semejante prueba de que el niño era en realidad mas Uzumaki que Senju decidieron dejarlo pasar

 **´´de todas formas se dijo que el linaje de Mito solo seria salvado cuando su línea y la línea principal se unieran una vez mas con esto dicho creo que puedo hablar por el resto de mis hermanos y hermanas que la línea de Mito esta perdonada por su acción temeraria``.** Con un gesto la mayoría de los lobos admitieron que esto era cierto y decidieron que el descendiente de los Uzumaki tenia ahora sus dos linajes aceptados. Fue con esto que el sabio del clan de los lobos demoniacos dio un paso hacia delante llamando la atención de Naruto

 **´´Dime niño ¿has venido aquí a por el contrato? ¿O Hay algo mas en realidad que te podría traer hasta aquí?``.** Naruto miro por un momento al anciano lobo y supo que estaba siendo sometido a algún tipo de prueba. Normalmente el no diría nada pero entonces recordó varias cosas. La primera de ellas es que un uzumaki no retroceder por nada en el mundo y la segunda es que cogen lo que consideran que solo les pertenece

 **´´Oh pequeña criatura se puede notar que tu alma esta en la completa confusión algo que no debería ser. Dejame aclararte algo. Nosotros los Akuma no Okami somos una especie única en este continente y te puedo decir que estar en nuestra compañía te hara mas fuerte ¿pero sabes el legado del que procedes? Por un lado esta la historia de este continente y por otro lado esta el factor de si sabes o no lo que sabia el gran grupo de los Uzumaki que fueron aceptados como elegidos y adeptos para manejar el mayor don de todos los que podemos ofrecer``.** Naruto miro por un momento al lobo antiguo queriendo saber que es lo que estaba en su mente pero entonces decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era hacer las cosas del camino adecuado

´´Se que hay mas de lo que me dices. Se que mi clan tenia sus razones para proteger o que recibían algo de vosotros que hizo a algunos miembros únicos y especiales. No voy a decir que busco eso como lo mas importante. Mi principal objetivo cuando vine aquí a vuestros territorios de caza fue la de saber cual era el legado de mi clan. Lo siguiente que se es que el legado de mi clan es un contrato de convocatoria de una especie única y poderosa lo cual quiere decir que puedo ser afortunado o no``. Naruto se detuvo por unos instantes para tragar un poco de aire y luego procedió a decir lo que pensaba

´´Pero mi familiar esperaba que aceptaría lo que fuera que me fuerais a dar. Somos aliados y nunca voy a exigir nada de vosotros asique solo tengo en realidad una pregunta para usted líder Fenrir ¿me consideras aceptable para recibir los dones de vuestro pueblo y de mi clan? ¿Me consideras digno de aprender el legado de mi clan y aprender la historia de nuestros aliados?``. Cuando Naruto termino de hablar se quedo mirando al ojo del lobo. Dicho animal se quedo mirando a Naruto por un momento antes de que se puso a reir con lo divertido que era todo en realidad desde su punto de vista ya que obviamente era un Uzumaki

 **´´Si tu eres en verdad un Uzumaki. Nunca te doblas, pides las cosas a las que solo tienes permiso de acceder y además has demostrado ser digno en realidad de ser llamado un aliado del clan del Akuma no Okami aceptando de buena gana lo que nosotros pensamos que es lo adecuado en nuestra parte. Si cualquier otro Uzumaki hubiera estado aquí presentes habrían aprobado tus puntos de vista. Puedo decir obviamente que una vez mas el futuro y la alianza entre nuestras fuerzas esta intacta y puedo decir que el pacto entre nosotros esta una vez mas sellado. Con esto dicho creo que seria prudente decir que puedes aprender ¿pero ser merecedor de recibir? Eso no lo decido yo por desgracia muchacho eso solo puede hacerlo Totosai. MUEVE EL CULO AQUÍ ANCIANO PERVERTIDO``**

Naruto se quedo un poco sordo cuando escucho el grito de Fenrrir, era a decir verdad muy sorprendente ver a alguien que era tan supuestamente viejo pegar ese pedazo de grito pero mas pronto que tarde Naruto vio a un anciano acercarse a ellos. El humano había salido de una de las pequeñas casas que había en el lugar y se acerco mirando con sumo disgusto como si hubieran estropeado algo en ese momento. Naruto casi no sentía nada de fuerza viniendo de el por lo que se cuestiono quien era en realidad ya que no creía que el clan de animales dejara a alguien mas débil que ellos quedarse en sus tierras sino tenia la oportunidad de demostrar su valia para el clan mismo si era sospechoso

´´No hace falta que grites anciano decrepito y ciego ya que tengo perfectamente mis oídos. Ahora creo que tengo que echarle un vistazo a alguien``. Totosai era un hombre de una altura de un metro sesenta y con un cuerpo escuálido, casi parecía mas bien una persona que no era un herrero pero en la mente de los lobos todos sabían de muy buena lo quehabian hecho sus espadas en las manos de los Uzumaki. De hecho muchos de los lobos todavía se fascinaban con la destrucción y muerte que trajeron dichas armas

´´Mira niño no voy a venir aquí para no hacer nada asique dejame echarte un vistazo para asi saber que vales la pena``. Naruto creció una garrapata y antes de lo que el anciano lo sabia se encontró golpeado con fuerza en la cabeza contra el suelo. Todos los lobos vieron el despliegue de fuerzas recordando mas o menos las mismas cosas que pasaron cuando el muy tonto de Totosai hablo asi a los que fueron algunos de los Uzumaki mas brutales de todos los tiempos

´´Maldito gaki ¿no sabes respetar a tus mayores?``

´´Yo respeto a mis mayores normalmente pero si lo que el señor Fenrir ha dicho es cierto entonces tu eres solo un maldito pervertido por lo que golpearte esta muy bien desde mi punto de vista. Y para que lo sepas no soy un simple niño, soy el Jinchuriki de Kurama y soy el heredero de Kushina Uzumaki asique ten mucho cuidado con llamarme gaki o niño porque no temer golpearte otra vez en la cabeza solo que la próxima vez me asegurare de que duela de manera permanente``

Ahora fue el colmo para los lobos y muchos empezaron a reírse. Era muy echado de menos por ellos el humor y el sentido de los Uzumaki pero aun mas lo eran sus estallidos de ira. Cuando Totosai escucho hablar el niño cualquier duda de siendo un Uzumaki se desvaneció por completo a decir verdad. Se quedo observando detalladamente al niño por unos momentos y el propio Naruto se dio cuenta de que su observación era muy intensa algo que le hizo querer saber donde estaba mirando el anciano en realidad. Al final Totosai tomo una decisión que espero que no lo hiciera arrepentirse

´´Esta bien pequeño niño voy a hacer una espada para ti, estará lista en una semana. Dentro de una semana también podras además desafiar a Fenrir para ver si eres digno en realidad de merecer firmar el contrato de invocación. Pero no te equivoques niño. Esto es una cosa que deberas tomar muy en serio, la formación es una parte importante ya que aunque he decidido hacer una espada para ti tienes que demostrar ser merecedor de ella. Ademas en caso de que no lo sepas o no seas capaz de verlo pero los Okami son en realidad muy orgullosos de su fuerza por lo que no tengas ni por un minuto ni un segundo en tu mente que ellos simplemente te aceptaran por ser el miembro del clan que eres``

Con eso dicho Totosai le pidió que le diera dos cosas de gran importancia. La primera era un litro de sangre, la siguiente cosa que le pidió fue que vertira el máximo posible de su chakra en un recipiente metalico y finalmente llego la parte de que debía dar un colmillo imbuido de chakra. Por supuesto kurama le prometió que tendría una vez mas su colmillo de vulta por lo que Naruto acepto y dio todo lo que se le pidió a Totosai: ´´No esperes mas y marchate mocoso. Estoy seguro que en una semana tendras que hacer muchos esfuerzos para conseguir estos dos premios``

Cuando Naruto se marcho se fue con un ultimo presente y fue una marca de convocatoria por parte de los lobos que lo volveria a llevarlo de vuelta a la tierra de los lobos en caso de que fuera muy herido antes de que pasara la semana y también para cuando pasara la semana. Los diferentes lobos decidieron que lo mejor era extender por todo su territorio de que el heredero de los Uzumaki era encontrado y estaba vivo mientras que por otra parte tenían que avisar a la tribu Kitsune que su líder estaba sano y a salvo en un huésped digno

Totosai a decir verdad estaba impaciente por ver que tipo de espada iba a salir de todo esto y solo podía suspirar al pensar en que esta podía ser la mas temible de las armas que podría llegar a forjar jamás después de todo. Solo pensaba en como el niño también parecía haber demostrado su credibilidad como el futuro líder del clan Uzumaki ya que por el momento solo era un heredero nada mas y nada menos. Lejos estaban de saber toda la montaña de acción iba a venir con el niño


	13. Chapter 13

**Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que actualizo en realidad y queria disculparme por ello pero mis estudios tienen una prioridad por encima de todo por lo que lamento si la gente esperaba que fuera mas constante pero mi futuro es muy serio al menos para mis padres asique tengo que cumplir**

 **Bueno este es el siguiente capitulo que viene y con ansia espero que sea muy aceptado**

 **Tengo que decir que para Año Nuevo voy a hacer una cosa: voy a subir tres historias ¿por que? Eso es facil de explicar**

 **Las tres historias se llaman: Camino a la gloria (Harry Potter), El Legado de Tormentas (Naruto) y El Emperador de Tormentas (Naruto). Antes de que nadie vaya a decir que tengo entonces muchas historias dejarme explicar porque estoy subiendo estas hisotiras en concreto**

 **De Harry Potter tengo tres historias pero entre que perdi la informacion y ya no me siento de acuerdo escribiendolas voy a subir una historia con la que me siento mas identificado. No sera nada de eso de que Harry viene de cientos de familias y es poderoso por la magia familiar. Harry sera poderoso y crecera a un buen ritmo pero eso de que tenga catorce años y pueda con Voldemort o Dumbledore va a ser que no. Es decir son magos con mucha experiencia y habilidad asi con mejor control y poder que el por lo que sera un Harry que crece poderoso a un ritmo adecuado y que al final del septimo libro vencera a Voldemort pero por motivos mas adecuados que un simple te devuelvo tu hechizo**

 **El Legado de Tormentas es un poco mi intento de hacer una historia con Naruto ser criado por sus padres. No hay que pensar que Naruto sera un dios solo por crecer con sus padres. El sera fuerte y crecera fuerte pero al ritmo de gente como Itachi Uchiha asique espero que sea de gusto. Tambien tendra algunos de los aspectos que pienso que tendrian que haber destacado mas a Naruto como seria que solo y unicamente el factor de un Naruto con suerte vencer a sus oponentes o que es todo musculo y algo de cerebro con mucha suerte**

 **El Emperador de Tormentas es algo asi como la historia de Daiyokai combinada con Naruto Otsutsuki. Ya veis me di cuenta de que en Naruto Otsutsuki cometi ciertos errores a mi ojo propio. Errores que no me dejaban continuar la historia porque habia abandonado ese tipo de molde de historia por lo que segui adelante de dicho tipo de historia**

 **Feliz Navidad a todo el mundo y prospero año nuevo**

 **Naruto no me pertenece de ninguna manera**

* * *

 **Batalla de Batallas. Nibi y Kaguya VS Kyubi**

 **-Uzushogakure. Cinco días Mas Tarde-**

Si Naruto podía estar enfadado sin duda el lo estaría en grandes cantidades. Los últimos cinco días Jiraiya le había ordenado no hacer apenas formación de combate y se habían dedicado mas a la formación de entrenamiento mental. Por suerte el había conseguido enviar a sus clones por ahí para hacer algo de formación de combate ya que el quería aprender el máximo posible antes de volver a Konoha

Jiraiya en realidad quería que su ahijado pasara un tiempo de ocio en vez de estar obsesionado con el entrenamiento. No es que el no creyera que Naruto carecia del potencial para convertirse en un gran ninja es solo que el quería a su ahijado disfrutar un poco de la vida y no estar completamente cegado por el esfuerzo físico. Si dedicaba todo su tiempo a eso al final su vida solo será eso en realidad lo cual es una verdadera perdida de tiempo en su opinión

´´Naruto deja de poner malas caras y ven aquí a echarme una mano``. Jiraiya estaba en realidad tratando de despejar el pueblo de Uzu ya que Naruto había tenido la idea de convertir Uzushiogakure en una base de operaciones o algo por el estilo. Obviamente eso implicaba que la isla o mas concretamente el pueblo en si fuera utilizable. Naruto estaba mientras tanto estudiando los planos del pueblo ya que no quería que nada se jodiera por sus malas acciones

´´¿Pero es que necesitas mi ayuda? ¿Tu el galante y gran Jiraiya? Y pensaba que estabas en mejor forma. Pero claro cuando te dedicas completamente a tu porno es obvio que no llegas a ser tan grande``. Jiraiya se trago una replica a Naruto porque sabia que en parte el niño tenia una inmensa razón. Se había dedicado tanto a sus libros que había dejado de lado la formación y entrenamiento algo que a decir verdad hasta ahora no había pensado que fuera tan malo. Pero despues de ver como Naruto se lo sacaba en cada punto

´´Lo se niño lo se perfectamente. No paras de recordármelo cada cinco minutos y ademas no tienes la mas minima misericordia con este pobre anciano veterano de la segunda guerra ninja ¿no puedes tener algo de simpatía por tus mayores joven desgradecido?``. Jiraiya estaba muy irritado. Y fue mucho peor cuando vio la sonrisa de satisfacción de Naruto que simplemente significaba que el sabia algo que el no sabia y que le hacia mucha gracia

´´Pero Jiraiya piensa en el lado positivo de todo esto. Con todo ese esfuerzo físico no solo llegas a ponerte una vez mas en forma y ganar los musculos perdidos sino que ademas de todo eso podras presumir ante cualquier mujer que al menos levantantes una civilización con tus manos``. Naruto solo podía reírse de las estupideces del sabio sapo y en verdad tenia que admitir que era algo muy entretenido de hacer teniendo en cuenta que el hombre había un dia espiado a su madre cuando se bañaba: La venganza es una perra

´´Pero Naruto yo soy un alma anciana que se ha ganado un descanso eterno por todas sus buenas acciones durante la vida. Estoy seguro de que un joven como tu veria con muy buenos ojos todos mis esfuerzos por ayudar al mundo a llegar a su punto mas elevado``. La única respuesta que recibió fue una piedra en toda la frente que lo envio volando por los aires. Lo cual era otra cosa que molestaba al anciano ya que Naruto tenia una fuerza sobrehumana

´´Lo siento ¿decias algo ero-sennin? ¿Quizas estabas diciendo como querías que te castigara por haberte atrevido a espiar a mama mientras se estaba dando un baño? Buen señor Jiraiya sabia que eras un alma adecuada que aceptaba los castigos por lo que eran asique dejame que te lo diga en este mismo momento: Me voy a asegurar que cada grito de dolor sea en la gloria de mi mama``. Jiraiya solo pudo gesticular una palabra cuando todo un edificio le cayo encima por el propio Naruto que parecía muy molesto en realidad. No le gustaba pensar en su madre ser observada por los ojos del lujurioso

´´Para que lo sepas a tu madre le gustaba el Exhibicionismo ya que no oculto lo muy activa sexualmente que era con Minato durante todo su tiempo de casados``. Jiraiya solto esas palabras sin haber esperado una reacción. Por ello cuando Naruto empezó a emitir grandes cantidades de instinto asesino tuvo al menos la decencia de parecer muy preocupado. No es por nada pero el propio Naruto lo estaba mirando como si nada mas que fuera una diana a punto de ser alcanzada por todas sus armas

´´…Ero-sennin ¿acaso acabas de llamar a mama una exhibicionista? Creo que va siendo hora de ser adoctrinado en el celibato de estilo ninja con orígenes de la tierra de Uzu. No te inquietes Jiraiya esto te va a doler a ti mas que a mi y ademas tengo muy claro que va a servir como un mensaje para todos los pervertidos del mundo como una forma de decir al mundo entero que el espionaje de las mujeres estaba mal``. Naruto se lanzo a toda pastilla contra Jiraiya y antes de que el anciano tenia tiempo de hacer nada se encontró con Naruto tener un muy largo palo. Normalmente si eras un Hyuga o Uchiha habrias pensado que alguien te había quitado el palo en el culo. Jiraiya sin embargo sabia demasiado bien el castigo que se acercaba: Penetracion. Los grios de dolor fueron escuchados a km de distancia

Unas horas mas tarde te podias ver a Naruto tranquilamente tomandose un vaso de te mientras que el pobre Jiraiya estaba frotándose el culo con una gran cantidad de fuerza. Naruto había dejado de intentar meterle el palo en el culo a causa de que según Naruto el palo había demostrado ser inocente y no merecía ser condenado a estar en el culo de alguien tan guarro y sucio. Jiraiya había estado mirando desde entonces a Naruto pensando que el chico era la expresión del mal mismo en la tierra. Era lo que mas podias temer del clan Uzumaki y el no parecía tener remordimientos haciendo nada de eso. Fue un soberano dolor en el culo

´´Jiraiya ¿Qué me puedes decir de mis padres?``. Jiraiya fue tomado por la pregunta de Naruto. Por lo que el sabia Naruto no había preguntado a Nadie acerca de sus padres lo cual quería decir que era todavía un tema muy sensible para el. El podía saber y entender esto por supuesto ya que despues de todo Minato fue su alumno, fue algo así como un hijo para el y no le gustaba recordar que el había muerto. Kushina por otro lado no sabia si el seria capaz de hacerle en verdad una buena justicia a la hora de hablar de ella pero podía decir que había querido a esa chica como a una hija aunque su sentido del humor era cruel y nefasto para los que seguían el camino del pervertido

´´Naruto…tus padres eran personas únicas. No creo que mis simples palabras sean algún dia capaz de hacer justicia a ellos. Eran de ese tipo de personas que siempre hacían lo que era lo correcto por muy duro y doloroso que fuera. Tu padre era ese tipo de hombre. Un hombre que no tenia miedo a actuar adecuadamente ya que en sus propias palabras miedo al bien es dejar al mal campar a sus anchas. Aun recuerdo que despues de la tercera guerra ninja Minato tuvo pesadillas y malos momentos a causa de todas las muertes que causo. El era un hombre que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad habría vivido en paz toda su vida, francamente solo era ese tipo de persona que muchos pensaban que era un gran ninja pero que no había nacido para ser un ninja``. Los recuerdos de Minato eran algo que Jiraiya tenia perfectamente marcado en su corazón y alma como su antiguo alumno era alguien a quien el se negaba a olvidar por mucho que pasara

´´Pero Kushina, hay Kushina si era una verdadera ninja en el corazón. Ella amaba combatir, ella disfrutaba al máximo el simple hecho de luchar y de tratar por todos los medios de aliminar a las amenazas que ella consideraba en existencia. Aun recuerdo cuando Fugaku Uchiha le dijo que ella y su clan estaban mejor muertos o casados con alguien de gran ascendencia como el. Fue un recuerdo increíblemente doloroso, fue algo que marco el dia a dia desde entonces de Kushina en la academia. Vencio a una pulgada de su vida al inútil de Fugaku. El hombre que pensó en si mismo como la venida de Kami recibió su culo pateado de mas de cien formas diferentes por ella. Lo mas comico es que Kushina lo engancho con sus cadenas de chakra y procedió a azotarlo en un combate de demostración delante de los padres``. Eso le hizo gracia a Naruto

Kushina Uzumaki, su madre. Ella había sido alguien muy nimportante para Hi no Kuni. La gente de Konoha, aquellos que eran duros de mollera y que eran celosos de ella la hicieron sentir mal por vivir en en Konoha despues de la masacre del clan Uzumaki. Pero ella creció mas fuerte. Ella se convirtió en la luz y la esperanza de muchas personas en el mundo entero de Konoha y eso para el era mas valioso que si ella fue aceptada desde el principio. No ayudo tampoco a favor de Kushina que ella creció hermosa y potente. Muchos hombres la vieron como un objeto a poseer y Fugaku Uchiha fue uno de esos muchos hombres en realidad que querían hacerse con la mujer que fue su madre

´´Cuando tu padre y tu madre se conocieron no fue que se llevaron bien. De hecho Kushina veía a Minato demasiado parecido a una mujer mientras que tu madre era la que tenia la vara de mando en la familia o mas bien era un marimacho. Mucha gente en Konoha desprecio a tu madre por su característico cabello rojo sangre, ese cabello fue algo así como una constante llamada de que ella no era de Konoha y sin embargo ella tenia recursos mucho mas grandes que cualquier otro grupo de Konoha. Pero ella respondió, ella fue dura con los que la insultaron y apenas tuvo amigos. O al menos fue hasta el incidente con Kumo``. Solo recordar esto le hizo a Jiraiya crujir los brazos y los huesos de su cuello

´´¿Kumo? ¿Es que acaso no saben nada mas que robar? Joder a este ritmo voy a cuestionar su capacidad en realidad de liderazgo o de mando si es que son incapaces de hacer nada mas que robar de otros``. Jiraiya se rio de las palabras de Naruto. Aun recordaba la escena de la casa de Kushina, como doce ninjas de Kumo fueron sacrificados pero que por desgracia no hubo rastro que se podía seguir para saber a donde la llevaban. Jiraiya recordaba muy bien ese momento también por la forma en que reacciono Minato

´´Naruto no se si has oído de esto pero hay una condición mental llamada ira silenciosa. Cuando una persona crece en unas determinadas circunstancias crece a no soportar la existencia de un enemigo o una ideología. Minato creció con un profundo desprecio por Kumo. De hecho cuando esto sucedió yo trate de buscar a Minato sabiendo del impacto que tendría e su persona el que tu madre hubiera sido secuestrada por las mismas personas que el odiaba. Ni que decir que la próxima vez que lo vi estaba con una Kushina muy golpeada y el cubierto de sangre por todo el cuerpo. Nadie se lo creería nunca en realidad pero Minato ese dia se gano en verdad el temor de Kumo ya que el masacro sin piedad ni muestras de clemencia a todos esos hombres que quedaban de la excursión a por Kushina``. Jiraiya cayo viendo como de centrado estaba en la historia el joven Uzumaki

´´Papa ¿tenia Ira silenciosa? Me cuesta mucho creerlo. Era un buen hombre y todo el mundo decía que era imposible verlo comportándose de una manera inadecuada que eso era mas posible de mi madre según los que Kurama me ha contado``. En el interior del sello Kurama sabia que tendría que dar un poco de explicaciones a Naruto. Pero no es como si fuera su culpa, el no podía llegar y decir Hola soy Kurama un Biju pero quiero que sepas que tu madre y padre eran esta forma de ser con tu padre ser mas que capaz de diezmar y destrozar a sus enemigos si veía mal a tu madre

´´Si y desde ese dia tanto Kushina como Minato se volvieron infames. Cuando crecieron no solo se convirtieron en una pareja muy conocida por los ninjas de todo Konoha pero ademas ellos se convirtieron en una pareja de combate única. De hecho los equipos de Kushina y Minato eran vistos como los equipos mas potentes de Genin. Por desgracia Minato era todavía un poco amable en exceso y no impidió a cierto miembro de su escuadron de su comportamiento lo cual acabo costándole muy caro. Kushina sin embargo fue mas simple: Ella mandaba. Ella era una Uzumaki y había crecido con la conciencia de que el que manda es el que actua y por ello cuando ella formo su equipo Genin ella lo controlo a su antojo y sin ninguna dificultad. De hecho los tres miembros de su equipo son muy conocidos y temidos en Hi no Kuni``. Solo de pensar en las tres jóvenes que habían sido alumnas de Kushina no podía evitar para Jiraiya sentir un profundo miedo adueñarse de su corazón

´´¿Por qué nadie me habla de esto? ¿Por qué tengo que descubrir todo acerca de mis padres ya sea de Kurama o de jiji o tu ero-sennin?``. Una mueca apareció en la cara de Jiraiya por ser llamado una vez mas pervertido pero no pudo evitar sentir una fuerte cantidad de tristeza en su corazón al pensar en el pobre Uzumaki que tenia delante suya. Kushina tuvo la suerte de crecer con una familia algo que Naruto njunca tuvo hasta que salvo a Hinata

´´Hay varios motivos. La mayor parte de los que sabían acerca de tu madre y padre son mayores como la señora Hyuga pero en el fondo esta el dolor. Naruto tu puedes no ver esto pero si tuvieras el cabello rojo o los ojos morados se podría decir que eres la perfecta combinación de tus padres. Todo el mundo echa de menos el corazón del mundo dejado por tus padres cuando murieron y verte es como retorcer una espina en sus corazones. Lo quieras o no ver pequeño el dolor por la perdida de las dos grandes personas que eran es algo que todavía continua persiguiendo a toda una generacion en realidad``. Jiraiya hablo con mucha tristeza en realidad ya que el sabia muy bien de lo que hablaba

´´Lo se es solo que…cada dia de mi vida he hecho todo lo posible por demostrar mi habilidad como un ninja futuro. He hecho todo en mi camino para alcanzar el mejor estado no solo físico sino también mental. Pero nadie jamás ha considerado hablarme de mis padres. Unos padres cuyas ultimas palabras en la vida fueron dedicadas a mi y que de no ser por Kurama yo jamás podría haver sabido. Francamente mi corazón duele cuando pienso en ellos``. El rostro de Jiraiya y de Naruto se lleno de tristeza en realidad cuando el duo pensó en los señores del clan Uzumaki y Namikaze. Kurama dentro de la junta a decir verdad sentía mucho lo que había pasado esa noche de ahí que estaba mas que interesado en ayudar a Naruto. Juntos tenian una deuda que ajustar con cierto hombre de mascara naranja

´´Jiraiya ¿Te importa mucho si salgo un momento para tener una charla con Kurama? Quiero respuestas acerca de mi mama y aunque se que tu has ayudado mucho solo hay cosas que Kurama puede responder en realidad``. Jiraiya no necesitaba que se lo repitieran dos veces en realidad. El podía entender perfectamente a Naruto despues de todo ya que la criatura viva que mas sabia de su madre estaba en el mismo por lo que simplemente hizo un gesto para Naruto alejarse y tener una charla tranquilamente con el Biju

Naruto llego a un lugar alejado y se coloco en posicion de loto para poder hablar con mas comodidad con el gran Biju. Naruto sabia las preguntas que tenia y quería las respuestas en realidad. Lo que el no sabia es que Kurama ya tenia las respuestas para el seleccionadas. Naruto había madurado mucho desde que el se dedico a enseñarle todo lo posible en las artes ninja y estaba claro que el niño se merecía una pequeño premio que estaba seguro le daría algo de cierre en lo que se refería a sus padres

 **´´Naruto ¿estas seguro de que quieres saber el máximo posible acerca de tus padres? Hay cosas que no siempre son agradables de saber ya que estaban viviendo en los tiempos mas oscuros de la vida y ellos se vieron obligados a tomar decisiones muy duras y difíciles``.** Kurama desde su posicion tumbada estaba enviado las preguntas por toda su mente que llevo a Naruto simplemente mantenerse firme en lo que buscaba ya que sabia que en realidad esta seria la única oportunidad de conseguir un cierre

´´Kurama…sabes que siempre lo he querido saber todo acerca de mis padres. Se que como ninjas todo tenemos un lado oscuro, es ese lado oscuro lo que nos permite proteger lo que mas queremos en el mundo por lo que puedes creerme cuando digo que busco esta información por mucho mas que solo y únicamente como un cierre simple. Quiero respuestas para saber quienes eran mis padres en esta vida``. Cuando Naruto termino de hablar podría haber jurado que escucho a Kurama suspirar

 **´´Bien…Naruto tus padres eran grandes personas pero eran ninjas nacidos en una era de guerras. Nos guste o no en la guerra se tiene que matar. Lo que tu no puedes saber es los fondos de cada uno. Por lo que se de Minato su vida nunca fue agradable como la pintan los libros de historia, creció un huérfano y como todo huérfano careció de algunos de los beneficios que los ricos o los miembros de los clanes daban por sentado. No ayudo por supuesto que Kumo estaba en pleno auge del uso de tácticas de destrucción y no dejar nada. Mientras Konoha trato de respetar la población civil Kumo e Iwa no lo hicieron. Minato creció como alguien que tenia que luchar por cada cosa en esta vida``.** Kurama tomo un pequeño descanso de sus palabras sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de decir no era lo que cualquier persona podría querer escuchar de su padre

 **´´Por eso cuando Minato ingreso en la academia trato por todos los medios de convertirse en el miembro mas fuerte y poderoso, yo estaba en ese momento sellado en tu madre y creeme se de lo que hablo. Minato se dejo el pellejo en los campos de entrenamiento y no dejo en ningun momento su formación por nada en el mundo. A la edad de doce años ya era un maestro de sellado clase A y ademas ya era muy competente con el uso de los elementos Raiton y Futon lo cual lo hizo básicamente una maquina de matar. Cuando empezaron los conflictos en Kumo para la tercera guerra mundial Minato fue enviado en una misión de exploración. De lo que Kushina aprendió la misión fue mal. Cuando Minato le conto lo que paso era algo brutal. Kumo en un intento de ganar la guerra empezó con algo peor que las guerras de miedo, ellos empezaron violando a las mujeres, violaciones lo mas brutales posibles, desfigurándolas y dejándolas marcadas de por vida, de los hombres se hizo que fuera desmembrados y despellejados todos salvo uno. Y los niños eran llevados para servir en las minas de Kaminari. El único hombre que se dejaba en pie se dejaba para que hiciera correr la voz de lo que había pasado allí para asustar a la gente de Hi no Kuni``.** Kurama podía sentir la ira y la rabia de Naruto. No podía culparlo, el al menos tenia sus respetos por la vida civil pero Kumo nunca había sentido loo mismo, para ellos los civiles eran simplemente objetos de carne nada mas

 **´´El dia de ese grupo de exploración algo se pareció romper en Minato. Nadie tuvo tiempo de ver nada, Minato se lanzo a por los ninjas de Kumo y los despedazo. No fueron muertes rapidas. Fue devastador. Congelo a uno de los ninjas en un sitio fijo mientras que capturo a los otros ninjas y los ato a un poste. Cada uno murió una muerte diferente pero lenta y dolorosa. Uno de los ninjas murió debido a que Minato abrió un pequeño agujero en el estomago, este agujero dejo escapar el acido gástrico que se fue comiendo por dentro al ninja en cuestión. Otro sufrió una junta que lo que hacia era introducir una toxina que se iba comiendo el tejido vivo. Otro sufrió una explosión de las arterias y venas. Otro simplemente murió debido a que Minato introdujo plomo en sus venas. No se mas ya que esas fueron las acciones que le conto a tu madre. Por eso Kumo temia y odiaba a tu padre. Nadie jamás se había atrevido a tratarlos de esa manera``.** Kurama se fijo que Naruto no parecía ni moverse ni nada solo le vio gesticular que fue de su madre

 **´´Tu madre fue por desgracia aun mas terrorífica. Con tener sobre su espalda la muerte de su clan se obsesiono con volverse aun mas fuerte y poderosa que cualquier criatura viva ¿he dicho que el entrenamiento de tu padre era traer el infierno a la tierra? El de tu madre era posiblemente el entrenamiento mas brutal y despiadado conocido. Muchas noches tenia que reparar su cuerpo y sanar sus heridas de lo mal que llegaba pero eso no le impidió hacerlo. Fue su secuestro lo que se convirtió en la guinda del pastel. Un miembro del clan Gashira trato de violarla, la había tratado de desnudar solo para ella arrancarle la polla de un mordisco. En vez de dejarlo como estaba su hermano la golpeo salvajemente e introdujo en su mente escenas de lo peor que podría psarle en Kumo, eran escenas que incluso a dia de hoy no entiendo como los seres humanos pueden pensar en ello. Fue salvada por tu padre y por ello estoy mas que agradecido pero cuando Kushina se puso al mando de las fuerzas ninja contra las fuerzas de Kumo fue cuando se vio el error que cometieron los ninjas de Kumo``.** Kushina que había sido un angel en Uzu el todavía recordaba como de viciosa se volvió tras aquel dia

 **´´Hay una razón por la que tu madre recibió en nombre de [Shinku no Shi (muerte carmsei)]. Ella llego a la frontera con los aliados de Kumo y dio una sola orden. No prisioneros. Cuando algún ninja hablo de superioridad moral ella solo cuestionaba si estaban dispuestos a dejar las vidas de los ciudadanos de Hi no Kuni en el suelo solo por superioridad moral. En menos de un mes las fuerzas bajo el mando de Kushina habían hecho mas daño a Kumo que cualquier otro comandante y lo peor fue la propia Kushina que redujo toda una ciudad de sus enemigos a nada debido a que usaron a mujeres y niños como escudos humanos. Ella sabia que tenia dos opciones ¿detener el avance y por tanto darle la oportunidad al enemigo de reordenarse? ¿O destruir por completo el pueblo? Puede haber sido a causa del odio a Kumo por sus pecados pasados o porque pensó que la amenaza de Kumo era una que no se podía tolerar pero tu madre coloco cuatro etiquetas de sellado en los bordes de la ciudad y erigió una barrera, luego concentro tanta energia Biju como pudo y dejo que la barrera la convirtiera en energia explosiva. Huelga decir que no quedo nada``.** Kurama tenia lagrimas en los ojos ya que sabia del dolor que había acompañado a Kushina hasta el final de sus días por las acciones que tuvo que realizar durante la guerra

´´Entonces ¿Por qué son vistos como héroes? ¿Por qué ni Kumo, ni Iwa ni ninguno de sus aliados los retratan como monstruos para empozoñar su memoria?``. Naruto estaba en lagrimas. No podía creerse que sus padres habían sido capaces de semejantes cosas pero claro despues de saber que tu pueblo, tu gente, los que cuentan contigo para que los protejas estaban siendo atacados pues el entendió sus motivos

 **´´En un momento Kumo e Iwa trataron de reclamar que tanto Minato como Kushina solo eran carniceros que no merecían la mas minima piedad. Eso fue hasta que se consiguió de manera misteriosa de las grabaciones y planes de Kumo e Iwa para ganar la guerra. La afirmación de los propios Kages acerca de algunos de los planes de combate que implicaban el uso de civiles como escudos humanos y mas cosas llevo a que Kumo e Iwa se vieran obligados a retirar cualquier pretensión. Ni siquera pudieron hacer nada que influenciara en sus aliados ya que sus aliados sufrieron mucho por las tácticas de ambos países lo cual les hizo no permitir la mención de sus tácticas y a cambio ellos no reclamarían nada sobre Minato o Kushina. Por supuesto que la academia de Kumo y de Iwa retratan a Minato y Kushina como monstruos pero el miedo a un descendiente de ambos esta ahí. Si descubren tu existencia no habrá ninguna fuerza en la tierra que los detendrá para llegar hasta ti``.** Cuando Kurama dejo de hablar se dio cuenta de que Naruto fuera del mundo mental estaba muy tenso y eso solo significaba que estaba meditando una respuesta que seria brutal y despiadada

´´Que así sea. Si esa gente quiere en verdad un monstruo yo les dare uno con mucho gusto. Los muy cabrones mas tarde o temprano volverán con su estúpida política de agresión a civiles y cuando lo hagan yo estare ahí para recordarles todo lo que mas temieron en su vida. La paz es una buena cosa en algunos tiempos pero yo nunca habría podido dejar semejantes bestias entre nosotros lo cual me lleva a una pregunta ¿Por qué no terminaron la amenaza cuando pudieron?``. Naruto había aprendido una cosa muy importante del mundo ninja: Uno nunca deja una amenaza suelta

 **´´En parte es por culpa de la propia política de Konoha. Danzo Shimura se había obsesionado con el puesto de Hokage y comenzó un movimiento contra el Sandaime. Con esto dicho el Sandaime se vio obligado por si mismo a dividir sus fuerzas en bastantes cosas: Un grupo para Minato y darle a Iwa una razón para tenerles miedo, otro para Kushina con el mismo objetivo solo que con Kumo, otro bajo el mando de Jiraiya para servir como fuerza de respaldo en las costas y finalmente la que el tenia. Sus fuerzas crecieron muy dispersas y por ello no pudieron rematar a Kumo e Iwa``.** Eso sonaba como una explicación mas que adecuada

Danzo. Cuanto mas oia de ese viejo hombre Naruto mas tenia razones para pensar que dicho hombre debía ser eliminado de la jerarquía de Konoha. Podia haber perdido poder pero los nobles de Hi no Kuni continuaban dándole fuerza para mantener su presencia ¿eran idiotas? Tambien posiblemente tenian una razón muy simple: Trabajos negros. Naruto sabia muy bien que los nobles tenian rivales y cosas por el estilo lo cual solo quería decir que para conseguir la eliminación de sus rivales y enemigos se basaban en Danzo. Y a cambio el anciano se mantenía en el poder

´´Kurama tengo serias dudas. Una parte de mi dice que debo eliminar a Danzo pero se que si lo hago lo mas probable es que los nobles de Hi no Kuni se vuelvan contra mi ¿Qué recomiendas?``. El consejo de Kurama solia ser bueno y ademas prefería contar con el que con cualquier otra persona en realidad. Al mismo tiempo Kurama estaba pensando atentamente lo que tenian que hacer con Danzo ya que sabia que mas tarde o mas temprano se movería contra su buque algo que el no tenia la intención por nada en el mundo de consentir

 **´´Danzo actua como una sombra pura. Vive donde hay luz. Se trata de un hombre que no cree en las posibilidades de un termino medio a sus ideales. Por ello creo que la mejor manera de eliminar a la amenaza es eliminar sus objetivos y sus principales herramientas. Lo quieras o no por el momento eso no es posible. Pero afortunadamente para ti el no debe tener demasiados aliados ya teniendo en cuenta la perdida de poder e influencia en el país lo cual me recuerda una cosa muy seria e importante ¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos?``.** Cuando Kurama termino de hablar Naruto abrió los ojos desde su posicion sentada y miro a su alrededor sabiendo lo que había ahí

´´Cuando algo es una amenaza uno no juega con la comida ni jnada por el estilo, la elimina y punto. Eso es lo que voy a hacer en cuestión de Minutos. No quiero sonar desagradable pero nunca he sido de los que les gusta ser espiada``. Con eso dicho Naruto se puso en pie y actuo como si nada. Justo antes de hacer un sello de mano y disparar una gigantesca bola de fuego en un edificio en concreto

* * *

 **-Hace unos 20 Minutos-**

Yoruichi no estaba nada pero que nada de buen humor. Eso de ser una esclava en todo menos en el nombre nunca había jugado bien con ella y aquí estaba ella como una esclava, como un perro de ataque. Ella sabia muy bien que la única razón por la que no era usada para el Raikage como maquina de cria fue por su convertirse en el jinchuriki de Matatabi. Aun recordaba el dia en que las fuerzas de Kumo asaltaron el hogar ancestral de su clan. Mataron a su padre, a su madre y a su hermano mientras que ella debido a su dual Genki Kenkai se mantuvo con vida y posteriormente convertida en el Jinchuriki del Nibi ya que la otra chica que era huésped no había demostrado ser tan competente como los ninjas de Kumo y el propio Raikage esperaban. Todavia podía recordar cuando obligaron a Yugito Nii en sumisión y empezaron el proceso de arranque del Biju en ella. Fueron ocho largas horas que no iba a olvidar por aquella joven

´´Presta atención Bestia estamos acercándonos a nuestro objetivo``. Goru Gaken era uno de los integrantes de la fuerza Ginkaku Kinkau y era uno de los mayores expertos en sellado pero claro teniendo en cuenta el bajo nivel de Kumo en habilidades de sellado se podía decir que el tipo era un inútil completo. La misión era simple. La formación Ginkaku kinkau se iria a por Jiraiya en un intento de eliminarlo o al menos herirlo lo bastante. Mientras tanto ella Zarus, Hana y Eir se irían a por el niño acompañados por los cuatro ninjas de Oto

Al principo se pensó que no podrían atravesar las barrera de Uzushiogakure pero Oto los sorprendió cuando demostró que tenian una Kunoichi con la capacidad de un Uzumaki llamada Karin. Otro respaldo que habían tenido era un joven muchacho de pelo azul llamado Sora que decían tenia un poder que era capaz de someter a cualquier ser vivo. Otro de los niños del escuadron de Oto era Hatsu Hozuki, un joven de diecisiete años que estaba empeñado en adquirir la mayor espada de todos los tiempos. Pero era el ultimo miembro del grupo lo que la asustaba en realidad: Su nombre era Kimimaro Kaguya y ella podía decir que se miraba muy potente

´´No me trates de esa forma cretino de mierda. Podemos haber atravesado las barreras perimetrales de Uzu pero ahora nos las vamos a ver a dos entidades desconocidas. Solo un estúpido por completo sin el mas minimo sentido común se lanzaría a por ellos sin saber nada. Pero eres como el Raikage. Tanto musculo debe haberse subido a tu cerebro y haberlo jodido por completo``. El ninja en cuestión quería golpearla por su atrevimiento pero sabia mejor que no había nada que hacer. Mas tarde se ocuparía de ella

´´Deberias saber mejor que decir cualquier cosa Yoruichi``. Hana Nii se acerco a su lado y trato de hablar dulzon en ella. La respuesta que recibió fue una mirada fría y despiadada de Yoruichi. No es que Hana pudiera cuparla, había dejado a su hermana morir. La había llevado de la mano al matadero. Ella aun recordaba sus gritos pidiendo clemencia, pidiendo a su hermana mayor por ayuda. Pero ella hizo lo que se le ordeno: Sacrifico a su hermana sin piedad. Y Yoruichi, una mujer que había amado de manera sobrehumana a su hermano la estaba mirando como nada mas que basura

´´Por mi puedes tu y el resto de todo el que esta aquí pensar que sois la ostia pero creeme Hana. No eres mas que basura. Un desperdicio de tiempo para la gente normal. Sacrificaste a tu hermana, una niña solo porque ese cerdo que llamas Raikage no estaba satisfecho por ello ¿crees en serio que puedes acercarte a mi como si nada? ¿Quieres saber donde estaba mientras tu hermana pasaba por todo eso? Yo estaba al lado de tu hermana. Estaba tirada y atada en un altar al lado de ella, oyéndola gritar de dolor. Escuchandola pedir por su hermana, la única familia que le quedaba ¿y quieres saber lo peor? Que ese mismo hombre que he insultado y tu acabas de defender solo contesto a tu hermana que ella la había abandonado. El ultimo momento de paz de tu hermana no solo fue de dolor sino que esos cabrones la rompieron por completo``. Yoruichi sintió su poder salir un poco de control peor pudo manejarlo. Matatabi y ella se llevaban bien despues de todo

Tras el sellado de Matatabi en ella termino en el mundo mental que tenia. Alli se encontró con una Matatabi que lloraba por la perdida de una niña inocente que no había hecho ningun mal a nadie. No paraba de culparse a si misma y solo rogaba porque esto terminara en realidad. Yugito había sido como una hija para ella y saber que había muerto por su culpa era algo que estaba persiguiéndola considerablemente. Ella y Matatabi habían hecho un trato: No piedad. A la mas minima oportunidad que tuvieran se lo devolverían todo a Kumo. Les harian pagar sin ninguna dificultad y con una sonrisa en sus caras

´´No deberías hablarle así gatita. Solo eres un objeto, nada mas que de uso y despues de que hayas servido a tu utilidad te convertiras en una maquina de hacer bebes. Tal vez si tienes suerte mi clan y yo podemos hacernos cargo de ti``. Zarnus trato de tocar a Yoruichi pero nada mas acercarse su cuerpo fue sacudido por una descarga eléctrica de la mujer. El hombre estaba mirándola con un odio y una pasión casi insoportables

´´Antes moriré y liberare al Nibi sobre Kumo cabron. Además estamos dando por sentado que ese chico va a ser vencido con suma facilidad. Yo no iria así por la vida ya que obviamente va a ser una amenaza para todos nosotros``. Ella esperaba en realidad que le hiciera un favor y matara a todos los presentes ya que ella sabia muy bien lo bien que se veria en Kumo recibir por lo menos la cabeza de Zarus. El miembro en cuestión la miro con odio y desprecio

´´Sigue diciéndote esas palabras perra. Tienes que aprender tu lugar en la cadena alimenticia y por desgracia para ti eres lo mas bajo de la basura``. Estaba a punto de golpear Yoruichi cuando la firme mano de Kimimaro lo intercepto. Cualquiera podría haber pensado que el Gashira era mas temible pero un vistazo del Kaguya y eso era mas que suficiente para decirte quien seria el ganador de una confrontación entre ambos

´´Si bien puedo entender que pongas en su lugar a la gente en tu aldea debo recordarte esto. Eres nada mas y nada menos que un compañero de armas en este momento y todos estais bajo mi mando. La captura de Namikaze es por el bien de nuestros países de manera conjunta y no voy a dejar que uno de nuestros mejores activos sea golpeado solo para tener tu patético orgullo satsifecho``. Con eso dicho dejo de lado a Zarus y siguió por delante del grupo junto con Sora que estaba mirándolos a todos de manera fría y despiadada como si su valor fuera menos que cero

´´Parecer ser que no soy la única persona que piensa que tu valor es menos que nada capullo. Quiero que entiendas esto pedazo de mierda, cuando llegue el momento te voy a matar, voy a matar a Ei, voy a matar a tu padre y voy a eliminar a todos los cabrones que apoyaron lo que se hizo con mi familia y nada ni nadie me va a detener``. Con esto dicho continuaron avanzando con ella estar mas cerca de Kimimaro que de cerca de los otros miembros y eso incluia a las fuerzas especiales

Kimimaro observo atentamente a la chica de color y solo pudo suspirar. Tanto poder siendo desperdiciado. El sabia que su señor Orochimaru seria mas que capaz de sacar todo ese poder a relucir pero también sabia que en estos momentos la alianza con Kumogakure era mas importante que cualquier posible ambicion. El proyecto que daría la ventaja a las tropas de Oto y a las tropas de Kumo cuando llegase el momento de enfrentarse a las fuerzas de Konoha era de la mas alta importancia

´´¿Por qué estas de acuerdo con la política de Orochimaru?``. Kimimaro fue sorprendido por las palabras dichas por la joven jinchuriki y se la quedo mirando por un momento. Ella no tenia la mirada de una persona inocente y sabia muy bien que ella estaba buscando pescar cualquier información rentable en realidad. Estaba dispuesto a dejar algo de esa información para llegar hasta ella teniendo en cuenta que era información no demasiado vital y que estaba seguro de que ella veria con buenos ojos

´´Sirvo a lord Orochimaru porque el me dio una razón para existir. Aquellos que tienen poder pero no razón para existir no tienen mucho sentido en su vida y por ello yo me encontré sin un camino que seguir. Fue Lord Orochimaru el que me encontró ese camino, esa posibilidad única de tener una vida mas que aceptable. Fue el el que me la consguio y por ello le sirvo``. El esperaba ver un poco de comprensión pero sobre todo asco, estaba acostumbrado a ello. Lo que nunca se espero es ver toda la tristeza que vio en sus ojos

´´Tener un objetivo suena como algo bueno es una lastima que vamos en una misión suicida``. Kimimaro se quedo mirando a la chica por un momento queriendo saber que es lo que pasaba. El pensaba que se trataba de una exageración enviar tantos ninjas a por un niño pero la mirada de dicha chica basto para decirle que ella no pensaba lo mismo

´´¿Qué quieres decir? Se trata de únicamente un objetivo. Una sola persona que esta en nuestra contra. Somos siete ninjas altamente cualificados. Tu eres una jinchuriki mientras que Sora es un pseudo. Tecnicamente hablando en poder somos mas que suficiente para superar a muchos jonin incluyendo a algunos tan famosos como Kakashi Hatake ¿Por qué piensas que es suicida?``. Yoruichi lo miro por un momento y el sabia que ella hablaba en serio en su creencia de una misión suicida

´´Pero no tenemos la mas minima idea de lo que nos enfrentamos Kimimaro. Esa una amenaza únicamente lo bastante potente como para requerir a todos nosotros pero ¿te han dicho del alcance de su poder? ¿Y si este chico es como otro Itachi Uchiha? Imaginate un Itachi Uchiha pero en vez de con el Sharingan con Fuinjutsu ¿de verdad piensas que es una buena idea de lanzarse a por semejante amenaza sin saber mas de el? Creo que deberíamos enviar por delante a los miembros prescindibles de nuestro grupo y luego golpear cuando tengamos la clara idea de conocer todo su potencial``. Kimimaro la miro por un momento y pensó detenidamente

Karin no era una luchadora, a lo sumo era una sanadora pero el combate no era lo suyo y eso que era una Uzumaki. Por otro lado estaba Sora quien era un experimento conjunto de Danzo Shimura y Orochimaru en la creación de un pseudojinchuriki, obviamente el podría obligar a sacar todo el poder del chico en cuestión. Pero los demás eran piezas de sacrificio. Si incluso Zarus, el podía sentir el nivel de poder del niño y aunque era jonin de nivel el no era ni de lejos lo bastante fuerte como para suponer una verdadera ayuda contra el joven Uzumaki. Despues de pensarlo muy bien el solo cabeceo indicando que eso es lo que harian

BOOM. Pero justo en ese momento el edificio en el que iban a esconderse para observar a su enemigo exploto y vieron una inmensa bola de fuego destruirlo todo a su paso. Antes de que el hiciera nada Hatsu saco un pergamino del que salió una considerable cantidad de agua y uso el **Suiton: Mizu Kabe (muro de agua).** Pronto toda la zona fue inundada por el vapor de agua y todos salvo los miembros de la Ginkaku y Kinkaku fuerza se quedaron mirando a la sombra que avanzaba lentamente

´´Normalmente no soy de los de dejar que la gente corretee por mi casa sin permiso y cuando supe que estabais en la isla decidi dejaros ir por un momento pero desde luego tengo que decir que sois una colección bastante interesante de fuerza a tener en cuenta como una amenaza ¿podeis al menos presentaros? Despues de todo no queremos todos llegar a pensar que solo sois una panda de bestias inmaduras``. Del vapor surgió un chico de cabello rubio de punta con ojos azules como zafiros. El equipo de combate que llevaba era unos pantalones negros de segunda piel que se ceñían a su cuerpo con una camiseta de red de pesca como armadura cubriendo su cuerpo de cintura para arriba con una camiseta blanca con los simbolos del clan Senju en un hombro y el clan Uzumaki en el otro. Los bordes de la camiseta eran negros y en la espalda se podía ver el símbolo del clan perdido de los Otsutsuki rodeado por nueve magatamas

´´JA escoria Namikaze ahora nos sales a dar la cara ¿es que antes tenias demasiado miedo? ¿Necesitabas acaso de una manita de tu mami para venir a hacernos frente?``. Zarus había empezado con muy mala decisión la forma de dirigirse hacia Naruto. Un Naruto que solo lo miraba de forma fría y despiadada sin la mas minima consideración de su parte en realidad

´´He salido ahora a jugar con vosotros porque me aburri de quedarme sentado esperando tranquilamente a que vinierais a mi. Puede no parecerlo pero eso de esperar sentado nunca ha sido lo mio. Sin embargo seguís sin presentaros ¿a quien tengo el honor y placer de matar?``. Naruto se quedo mirando a todos uno por uno dedicando el tiempo adecuado y sin prisa por nada en el mundo hasta que vio a Karin

´´…Tu la pelirroja ¿eres una Uzumaki?``. Cuando el termino de hablar apareció delante de Karin de un salto sorprendiendo a muchos de los presentes porque no lo habían visto moverse en realidad. Karin solo estaba mirando a la persona delante suya con mucho miedo. Ella sabia muy bien de las represalias de los Uzumaki contra los traidores sin embargo el nunca perdió la sonrisa de su cara algo bastante preocupante a decir verdad

´´Si…yo soy una Uzumaki``. Ella cerro los ojos esperando una muerte directa pero en vez de eso el chico coloco su mano sobre su cabeza y se la froto con cariño. Esto impacto a dicha chica ya que nunca en su vida ella había sentido el mas minimo afecto posible y este joven le estaba al menos mostrando algo de afecto

´´Normalmente por la introducción de enemigos en la tierra sagrada del clan es la muerte. Pero no soy tan estúpido como muchos otros. Se que estas aquí por un motivo de importancia y espero aprender de el en realidad ya que siempre es bueno saber las cosas por las que todo sucede. Sin embargo eso no quita las amenazas al clan delante de mis narices por lo que voy a tener que tener dichas amenazas atendidas de la manera mas eficaz posible``. Cuando Naruto dijo eso de inmediato las marcas negras de los sellos por todo su cuerpo aparecieron. Cinco segundos despues hubo una explosión de poder, la propia Karin se quedo congelada donde estaba debido a la potencia de dicha fuerza siendo empleada

Kimimaro y Yoruichi miraron sin ser afectados visiblemente pero por dentro el miembro del clan Kaguya estaba sonriendo ante la perspectiva de la lucha contra alguien tan fuerte ya que a decir verdad si estos eran sus niveles de Chakra entonces no quería ni imaginarse sus aptitudes físicas. Una vez que el chakra se normalizo Naruto estaba a la vista con los brazos cruzados

´´¿Crees que un poco de efectos de luz nos va a intimidar niño? He venido a por una gran espada y no voy a salir de aquí sin ella``. Si el Hozuki fuera en realidad tan listo como debería sabria que nunca debería haber mencionado eso. Podia ser no muy conocido pero las espadas del clan Uzumaki eran enterradas junto con sus propietarios ya que eran una conexión de ellos. Decir estas palabras significaba que tenia la intención de abrir las tumbas de sus antepasados algo que Naruto no vio con buenos ojos

´´ **Doton: Chikei Hyoko (elevación de terreno)``.** Justo cuando el Hozuki estaba en frente de Naruto una placa de piedra salió del suelo atravesándolo de lado a lado. Gracias a su línea de sangre eso fue como si nada pero lo siguiente que vio fue un Naruto haciendo dos sellos de mano y acto seguido la iluminación eléctrica apareció: **´´Raiton: Yasei no Kaminari (relámpago salvaje)``.** El Hozuki tuvo que descomponerse inmediatamente como el relámpago de alta intensidad sacudió toda la roca haciéndola pedazos

Zarus apareció detrás de Naruto con la Raiton no Yoroi activa en un intento de golpear por la espalda a Naruto. Por desgracia cuando el golpeo se encontró con Naruto ser un Bunshin Daibakuha sobrealimentado que hizo estallar todo a su alrededor mandadolo volando por los aires. Momentos despues Hana apareció por el aire y realizo el sello de mano de Tora para lanzar el: **´´Katon: Tora Bakuhatsu (tigre explosivo)``.** Un tigre hecho de fuego salió de su boca y estallo contra el suelo volando todo en veinte metros a la redonda por los aires. Sin embargo para desgracia de todos ellos no había ni rastro de Naruto lo cual los mosqueaba

En ese momento Naruto apareció delante de Hana que estaba indefensa pero Eir apareció con un Kusarigama con dos hoces y trato de cortar a Naruto con ambas armas, solo para encontrarse con el Naruto que había golpeado convertirse en una densa niebla: **´´Kirigakure no Jutsu``.** Todos los ninjas ahora metidos en la pelea incluido Hatsu estaban tratando de crear una barrera perimetral con sus sentidos en un intento de localizar a su enemigo que simplemente parecía haber desaparecido de la línea de visión

 **´´Soy un fantasma, soy la muerte. No importa cuanto os escondáis, no importa cuanto trabajéis. Siempre llego a mis victimas. Solo sois una minúscula gota de agua en un vasto océano pero yo soy una inmensa estrella de fuego capaz de convertir todo en vapor de agua. Habeis venido a amenazarme en mis dominios y ahora pagareis las consecuencias``.** Naruto apareció detrás de Zarus y le golpeo en las rodillas haciendo que quedo arrodillado sobre su rodilla derecha y antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer nada se encontró siendo golpeado en la frente por una rodila de Naruto que lo envio volando por los aires

Hana vio a su compañero salir y chocar contra el suelo y lanzo un ataque de fuego en la dirección que venia esperando de esa manera golpear a su objetivo, desgraciadamente algo ocurrió: **´´Nee-chan ¿Por qué no me protegiste? ¿Qué mal te hice? ¿Cómo te falle? Yo te amaba Nee-chan``.** Delante de Hana era una imagen de su hermana con piel palida, su estomago abierto y saliendo sangre y con rostro cerca de la muerte. Ella no sabia que hacer se sentía impotente y débil y sabia que lo que tenia delante era mas fuerte que ella: **´´Tu me mataste. Me llevaste ante ellos. Te quedaste allí viéndome gritar hasta que mori. No moviste ni un dedo en mi defensa. Solo te quedaste allí esperando que muriera de la forma mas terrible posible ¡Te ODIO!``.** Hana no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el golpe que vino a su derecha por un Naruto que obviamente estaba apuntando no a matar sino a hacer daño. Sus costillas fueron dañadas pero no lo suficiente como para impedirle luchar. Hana golpeo el suelo y sintió la sangre llegar hasta su boca a causa del golpe que había recibido pero su mirada ella llena de lagrimas, lagrimas que había contenido desde la muerte de su hermana, lagrimas que para Naruto no significaban nada

´´Te Tengo``. Eir Aparecio detrás suya con su arma a punto de alcanzarlo cuando de repente el cuerpo de Naruto se disolvió en agua. Antes de tener la mas minima oportunidad de hacer nada el agua se deformo y se convirtió en un niño pequeño. Se trataba de un niño que Eir conocía muy bien, un niño que el mismo había matado para superar las pruebas de su clan

 **´´¿Por qué señor? ¿Qué le hice yo a usted? ¿Solo quería saber que es lo que tenia que hacer para convertirme en un gran ninja y proteger así de esta manera mejor a mis seres queridos ¿Por qué me mato?``.** Eir vio el fantasma que lo perseguía y respondió enviando su arma atraves de el una vez mas. El niño solo bajo la mirada hasta su estomago viendo el arma que lo había atravesado: **´´¿Qué he hecho señor? Por favor no me mate. Necesito convertirme en un ninja para proteger a mi hermanita que esta enferma``.** Eir no vio venir el ataque por la espalda de Naruto que lo golpeo dejando su cara contra el suelo

´´Pueden tus trucos haber funcionado con esos payasos pero yo soy de Kiri. Esta técnica no me afecta de la misma manera que a ellos por lo que en realidad espero que tengas algo mejor en tu mente porque de lo contrario el combate es todo mio``. No llego a terminar de decir lo que pensaba como una gran pica de piedra lo atravesó una vez mas volviéndolo a convertir en agua. Naruto a decir verdad estaba reservando algo muy especial para el en vez de simplemente dejarlo por ahí. Y fue en ese momento que todo comenzó

´´Te cogi``. El agua que lo rodeaba tomo la forma del Hozuki que estaba apuntando con su dedo en forma de pistola amenazadoramente a Naruto. El chico obviamente estaba con el pensamiento de que era el el que tenia la cosa cogida por los cuernos. Naruto solo sinrio: **´´Raiton Kage Bunshin``.** El Naruto que había estado sosteniendo todo el momento se convirtió en electricidad y lo dejo paralizado y sin la posibilidad de licurarse. Fue en ese momento que el infierno se desato para el joven Hozuki ya que Naruto apareció delante suya en ese momento

´´Desprecio a los saqueadores de tumbas y mas aun si es por los miembros caidos de mi clan. Preparate para sufrir un destino muy doloroso``. Con eso dicho Naruto empezó golpeándolo en el estomago con mucha fuerza, despues de que se doblo hacia delante el golpeo su cara con un rodillazo y luego ademas lo golpeo con una patada en la cabeza que lo envio volando. El Hozuki pensó que iba a golpear una columna o algo que detuviera su movimiento cuando Naruto simplemente apareció y lo golpeo con el cofo en su espalda haciendo que se doble en el dolor una vez mas

´´Ohh parece que te he hecho daño. Dejame que resuelva eso en este mismo momento``. Hatsu no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada como Naruto introdujo su mano recubierta de electricidad en su hombro enviado grandes cantidades de electricidad por todo su cuerpo y haciéndole gritar de dolor. Naruto sin embargo no se veía satisfecho, este cretino había dicho de entrar en las tumbas de sus antepasados y el no iba a tener ninguna piedad de el por nada en el mundo. Por ello luego saco la mano de su hombro con tal crudeza que separo su brazo derecho del resto de su cuerpo. El grito de dolor así como el olor de carne quemada había llamado la atención del resto de la tropa pero no importaba porque no podían encontrar a Naruto

´´Por favor…solo quiero una espada…solo son trozos de metal…no quiero nada mas``. La ira de Naruto creció aun mas al darse cuenta de que el idiota no parecía darse cuenta de lo que pedia por lo que lo cogió por el cuello y simplemente lo miro trasmitiendo todo el odio y el asco que pudo. Con eso lo lanzo al aire, todos pudieron ver la figura del Hozuki ser enviada a lo alto de los cielos. Ellos se cuestionaban que iba a pasar exactamente

 **´´Hakuda: Shogeki Fuka (Impacto de profundidad)``.** Cuando el Hozuki llego una vez mas a la altura de Naruto este simplemente lo golpeo en el pecho con su puño. Un ataque normal no habría importado. Pero esta técnica era brutal porque enviaba ondas de chakra por todas las células de agua rompiendo sus enlaces. Por supuesto el Hozuki debido a eso sintió todo su cuerpo romperse. No tuvo la mas minima oportunidad de salir con vida. Su cuerpo choco contra una columna del pueblo y se pudo ver que salía sangre de todas partes de su cuerpo. Desgraciadamente la fuerza del golpe despejo la niebla

´´Eso es uno menos ¿estais seguros de que quereis seguir luchando contra mi?``. Naruto se estaba riendo de lo fácil que era de provocar al miembro del clan Gashira. Este se lanzo una vez mas recubierto de su electricidad estatica y pensó que lo tenia de una buena vez pero en vez de golpear a Naruto este solo bajo la cabeza y le golpeo en la cara con una gran patada de chakra reforzado enviándolo a volar

Justo en ese momento se vio totalmente cubierto por cadenas obra del miembro del clan asesino de Kumo que aprovechando que ahora estaba atado lo hizo golpear una y otra vez contra el suelo. Perdieron rápidamente la cuenta de cuantas veces había hecho eso pero una vez se detuvo se dio cuenta del error que había cometido ya que en vez de tener a Naruto apresado lo que tenia era un tronco lleno de explosivos que exploto segundos despues rompiendo las cadenas de su Kusarigama

Hana en ese momento sintió que el suelo debajo de ella temblaba y vio como Naruto salió de este despues de haberse escondido en el suelo. A continuación Naruto la golpeo en la cara con un potente gancho que estaba cubierto de chakra de tierra: **´´Ishi no Eikyo (impacto piedra)``.** La chica podría haber jurado que su boca se fracturo debido a la fuerza del golpe en cuestión. Pero Naruto no se detuvo ahí como la agarro de la pierna y la lanzo por los aires contra un edificio. Naruto estaba a punto de perseguirla cuando vio un objeto afilado dirigirse hacia el lo cual le causo bajar la cabeza de inmediato ya que no quería ser decapitado por dicha espada

´´Sabes si tuvieras un poco mas de habilidad te podría haber tomado un poco mas en serio pero creo que eso es un poco difícil teniendo en cuenta que solo eres un aficionado en el uso del Chakra Futon``. El joven Eirn no le gusto nada que menospreciaran el hecho de que era un usuario futon de alto nivel. Todo su clan usaba dicho elemento ya que el elemento Futon era el perfecto elemento para el corte y el asesinato ademas de que era el que menos llamaba la atención. Por eso cuando Naruto se burlo de el fue un insulto en realidad para todo su clan al menos en su mente

´´Vas a morir``. La voz fría y sin emociones de dicho chico salió como si nada y trato de recortar a Naruto una vez mas solo para su sorpresa ver como Naruto intercepto su espada con su mano desnuda. No desnuda. Sino recubierta de chakra viento. Naruto estaba con una sonrisa salvaje que solo decía que iban a tener problemas y el pobre chico sintió en ese momento que podía estar en problemas. Afortunadamente para el antes de que Naruto pudiera hacer nada fue golpeado con un potente puñetazo de Zarus

´´Ja eso te enseñara a perder de vista lo que de verdad importa``. Zauron estaba riéndose de haber alcanzado a dicho ninja sin ninguna posibilidad de que este se pudiera levantar. Pero se vio momentos despues de que su pensamiento fue mas bien un error ya que resultaba que Naruto estaba en pie una vez mas como si nada lo cual mando la mente del chico Gashira por las nubes

´´No creo que entiendas esto pero voy a tratar de decírtelo de la mejor manera posible. Soy mucho mas fuerte de lo que jamás vas a poder ser. Tu golpe no me ha golpeado porque me has pillado por sorpresa sino porque me he dejado golpear. Y ello tenia un punto muy importante ya que quería dejar claro que tus golpes no valían nada incluso si lo sacudías al máximo de tu capacidad. No eres mas que una mosca en la pared chico ni nada mas ni nada menos``. Cuando Naruto hubo terminado de hablar para demostrar que en verdad no estaba nada herido apareció delante de Zarus

Naruto golpeo el estomago de Zarus sin ninguna muestra de compasión haciéndole escupir sangre y luego lo volvió a golpear con una poderosa patada en la cara que lo envio volando por los aires. Pero Zarus no era el heredero del clan Gashira por nada y contrarresto con un ataque Raiton en un intento de al menos hacerle daño. Imagina su sorpresa cuando vio a Naruto agarrar el ataque eléctrico en cuestión con su mano y pararlo como si nada. Eir mismo estaba mirando la escena como sino se lo pudiera creer mientras que Naruto estaba sonriendo aun mas que antes pensando en lo muy divertido que era todo esto

´´Bien gracias por la descarga. Dejadme que os muestre como se hace **Genso no Heiyo: Tatsumaki Kaminari (tornado relámpago)``.** Lo único que vieron fue un destello blanco. Nada mas. Eso fue todo antes de que hubo una potente explosión eléctrica que lo sacudió todo enviándolos a volar por los aires con heridas de cortes y quemaduras. Naruto estaba avanzando lentamente cuando el se sintió agarrado por un abrazo muy serio y de en medio de una ilusión apareció Hana

´´Hemos sido enviados aquí con una misión: Tu. Toda mi vida he hecho lo necesario para tener al Raikage contento. He sacrificado mucho para llegar hasta aquí. Y el me pidió sacrificar a mi hermana. Puede sonar frio que lo hice pero eso no quiere decir que no me arrepiento. Recuerdo la sonrisa de mi hermana, una niña amable y buena y me pregunto ¿Qué clase de monstruo soy? Este es mi ultimo acto como ninja de Kumo y espero poder disculparme con mi hermana en la próxima vida porque dios sabe que sino puedo disculparme con ella que entonces el arrepentimiento me matara en la otra vida. **Hijutsu: Jisatsu Bakuhatsu (explosión suicida)``.** Solo hubo un enorme pilar de fuego blanco que consumio todo. Ella murió con una sonrisa esperando que al menos este único acto de rebeldía a la captura del Namikaze le perdonara el pecado que cometió contra su hermana

Mientras tanto Zarus estaba mirando con ira las acciones de Hana. El sabia las ordenes de Ei. Sabia de las ordenes de ese hombre que tenian que capturar con vida al Namikaze. Pero en vez de eso estaba muerto. No muerto era quedarse corto. Con esta técnica ella incluso habría destruido el cuerpo de Namikaze y seria imposible descubrir todos sus secretos. Era un enorme dolor en el culo el solo sabia eso y sabia que serian culpados por el fallo de la misión. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar nada sucedió que una silueta salió de los restos de la potente explosión

´´Man eso si que era una técnica. Tengo que decir que esa chica tenia un ultimo movimiento muy potente. Pero es una lastima que sus motivaciones sean en el bando equivocado``. Zarus estaba mirando sorprendido como Naruto salió de las llamas con solo su camiseta blanca y su mala de pesca dañadas en realidad. La técnica de Hana era una de las técnicas mas potentes desarrolladas por Kumo en casos kamikaze

´´¿Sorprendido? No deberías estarlo buen hombre. Es cierto que esa chica ha usado una técnica calorífica de alta intensidad pero hay un serio problema. He dominado a la perfeccion el Katon. Lo he dominado de una forma que puedo resistir sin ninguna dificultad el aumento de calor molecular que era lo que hacia a dicha técnica tan peligrosa en realidad por lo que evitar los daños aunque difícil no era imposible. Asique espero que no te moleste mucho``. Zarus estaba mirando sin poder creerse su explicación. En su vida se había esperado algo así en realidad y eso solo servia para hacerle pensar que la muerte de Namikaze seria una gran ventaja en su historial de acciones de guerra

´´MUERE NAMIKAZE``. Con esto Zarus se lanzo a por el en un asalto violento pensando que tendría una sola oportunidad sin darse en cuenta en realidad al monstruo que se enfrentaba. Mientras tanto Naruto solo estaba sonriendo pensando en lo fácil que estaba siendo acabar con la amenaza de Kumo. Justo cuando el chico de Kaminari se acerco para golpearlo el solo intercepto el golpe con su propio puño rodeado de electricidad. Del mismo modo que el estaba rodeado por una armadura de relámpagos lo mismo se podía decir de Naruto

´´Sabes la Raiton no Yoroi es una técnica muy básica una vez que la has visto realizarse en mas de una vez y teniendo en cuenta todas las veces y todo el tiempo que la has estado usando solo puedo darte las gracias por este impresionante regalo``. Zarus se quedo de piedra al darse cuenta de que Naruto estaba usando una técnica que era demasiado similar a la raiton no yoroi. El tenia que vencerlo de inmediato, tenia que derrotarlo lo antes posible o esto podría convertirse en contra de Kumo algo que el no quería que fuese así por lo que de inmediato trato de golpear a Naruto en la cabeza

El resultado fue un Naruto que no solo esquivo sino que coloco sus dos manos hacia delante apuntando a su pecho: ´´ **Raiton: Shokku (shock)``.** Una potente descarga de energia eléctrica se libero en Zarus que lo hizo escupir considerables cantidades de sangre. Naruto aprovecho la oportunidad para golpearlo en la cara y estrellarlo contra el suelo acción que termino con el perder posiblemente todos los dientes en el proceso. Naruto viendo esta como su oportunidad de ponerle fin al imbécil mando una considerable cantidad de energia doton a su puño: **´´Doton: Hakai (destrucción)``.** Cuando el puño de Naruto volvió a entrar en contacto con el chico este libero una poderosa onda sísmica que redujo a nada todo en veinte metros a la redonda lo cual significo la muerte de Zarus

Naruto entonces salió del agujero donde había dejado el cadáver del niño y se encontró cara a cara con el joven asesino. Tenia colocada su katana en una posicion de samurái. Naruto sabiendo que el chico era mas o menos aceptable en el uso de Futon simplemente envio chakra de viento recorriendo su mano y se inclino ligeramente hacia el otro chico. Este lo vio como una oportunidad única y trato de cortarlo por la mitad solo para la mano infundida de viento detener el corte. El asesino se quedo de piedra al darse cuenta de que su ataque había sido neutralizado con suma facilidad y lanzo varias huelgas en un intento de cortar a Naruto, intentos que solo acabaron en Naruto bloqueando con su mano. Al final el asesino se dio la vuelta y alejo antes de lanzar multiples proyectiles explosivos

Naruto viendo esto simplemente hizo un gesto de Tora con su otra mano y disparo una bola de fuego que derritió todos los proyectiles y neutralizo los explosivos. Viendo esto como una total perdida de tiempo Naruto elevo su mano y despues de eso el la bajo como una guillotina: ´´ **Futon: Subete Hotei (corte absoluto)``.** El corte fue tan potente que corto las propias llamas y llego hasta el pobre asesino que se había estado preparando para continuar el asalto. No tuvo ninguna oportunidad. Fue cortado por la mitad

´´Si eso era lo mejor que podía enviar Kumo estoy gravemente decepcionado``. Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera seguir hablando una mancha azul apareció delante suya y trato de golpearlo con fuerza. Este por lo que había podido identificar era un pseudojinchuriki. Sabia de eso porque Kurama recordaba los hermanos oro y plata. Pero afortunadamente la fuerza de este era mas bien menor e incluso Naruto podría llegar a decir deficiente

´´Las ordenes de Lord Danzo son para ser capturado y reentrenado. La misión ser fallida no es aceptable. Resistirse significara el máximo dolor posible. No puedes vencer``. Como si quería hacer un punto su brazo se transformo en un brazo demoniaco que se infundio de chakra viento. Naruto no podía decir que miraba impresionado. Miraba triste eso si. Si había algo que no le gustaba era la experimentación humana y el estaba delante de la razón por la que despreciaba esto

´´Siento mucho lo que ha sido de tu vida y te puedo prometer y prometo que tu muerte será lo mas rápida posible. Preparate para descansar en paz buen hombre y que tu alma se reuna con tus difuntos en el mas alla``. Naruto se lanzo hacia delante y trato de golpearlo pero el aumento de poder de Sora fue suficiente para poder detener el impacto. Naruto ahora si que miro impresionado. Pero no dejo que esto fuera todo como el de inmediato lanzo un ataque barredor con la intención de hacerle perder el equilibrio. En vez de esto ser así Sora dio un salto y lanzo el puño hacia delante aplastando a Naruto en el suelo

´´Una vez mas. No importa lo que pienses. La misión es captura, de lo contrario eliminación. Rindete y predisponte para la reeducación``. Sora fue sorprendido cuando un dragon de piedra lo rodeo y lo empezó a estrujar. Su entrenamiento en NE le impidió soltar ningun sonido de dolor pero era notable que estaba sufriendo. Naruto lo podía ver en sus ojos que el ser aplastado por el dragon de piedra le estaba doliendo. Pero Sora consiguió concentrar suficiente chakra de viento como para cortarlo en pedazos

´´Mira se que esto te va a sonar a chino y que no lo vas a aceptar pero eso de rendirse ante un psicópata como Danzo y simple y únicamente obedecer sus ordenes no va conmigo. Soy un Uzumaki, ya sabes los chicos malos de todo el mundo. Los que siempre están trayendo caos y todo eso. No quiere decir que no respete tu trabajo buen señor pero me temo que ir con Danzo no es una posibilidad en el infierno``. Naruto apareció delante de el con su **Raiton: Raiken (puño relámpago).** Y lo golpeo en toda la cara mandándolo a volar por los aires. Supuestamente una victoria o al menos eso es lo que pensaba Naruto. No sabia cuanto en realidad se había equivocado como incluso con su rostro desfigurado Sora volvió a la carga a por el algo verdaderamente digno de mención

Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera hacer cualquier cosa para defenderse se encontró volando por los aires debido a que Sora estaba ahora mismo encerrado en lo que parecía ser una envoltura roja. La envoltura roja envio apéndices como garras tras el que con cada impacto hacían mas y mas daño. Era obvio en la mente de Naruto que esto era el chakra de Kurama y por alguna razón se puso furioso. Mas furioso de lo que nunca antes había estado ya que el bastardo que tenia delante estaba usando el poder de Kurama para matarlo, un poder que pertenecía a un amigo suyo

 **´´Naruto muéstrale el verdadero poder de un Biju. Muestrale a el y a esos dos que están observando tan atentamente lo que pasa cuando te enfrentas a un verdadero depredador alfa``.** Con eso dicho y sin que nadie tuviera ninguna oportunidad una columna de chakra rojo salió a la luz iluminando toda la zona. Incluido el propio Sora estuvo sorprendido por la energia que sentía en ese mismo momento ya que no le avisaron ni nada por el estilo de que esto fuera posible por lo que trato de mantenerse en una posicion de combate lo mas firme posible pero se encontró con miedo

 **´´Patetico…tienes el mismo poder y chakra que Kurama a tu disposición pero el tuyo es incompleto. Tu poder, te lo puedo decir ahora mismo no es nada mas que una palida sombra en comparación con el verdadero poder de un jinchuriki. Dejame que te demuestre como de equivocado tu y tu amo estabais de lanzaros al ataque contra mi``.** Naruto estaba envuelto por una cubierta de chakra aunque a diferencia de Sora el no parecía estar en una forma de zorro. Sora sin embargo no dejo de sentir miedo. Este poder era mayor que el suyo, Danzo nunca le informo de que se enfrentaría a algo así cuando lo envio tras Naruto

Cualuier pensamiento de Sora se esfumo cuando Naruto apareció delante suya. Un potente puñetazo de Naruto le trajo un nuevo mundo de dolor, su capa de chakra no lo protejio del impacto. Naruto no se detuvo ahí como continuo con los ataques viciosos mientras que al mismo tiempo se aseguraba de que Sora no se alejaba de ninguna de las maneras de el. Sora sin embargo consiguió recomponerse y solto un rugido sónico que hizo retroceder a Naruto. Momentos despues Sora apareció delante de Naruto y lo golpeo con toda su fuerza. El golpe fue tan duro que se escucho el sonido de los huesos agrietarse. Pero Naruto no desaprovecho la oportunidad y agarro la mano del niño antes de empezar a golpearlo una y otra vez contra el suelo como un saco al que quitarle el polvo. Cuando Naruto vio una oportunidad lo dejo volando en el aire a escasos metros de el antes de lanzar el puño hacia delante liberando una potente concentración de chakra: ´´ **Hakuda: Breaker Point (punto de ruptura)``.** El chakra fue tan concentrado que prácticamente volo todo en la zona

Yoiruichi estaba observando como el extraño chico que habían venido a derrotar en realidad era mas que un partido para todos los compañeros inútiles que le había tocado soportar pero lo que no se podía haber esperado en ningun momento fue la habilidad con la que el se había enfrentado a Sora. En su mente eso era material de ninja kage ya. Bueno exactamente un Kage sino que en un tiempo muy corto el alcanzaría seguramente ese nivel de poder y habilidad. Pero ese aura tan aterradora, todo ese poder que había salido de la nada era en realidad una de las cosas mas aterradoras que había sentido en su vida y mira que mientras que estuvo con el servicio de Ei ella lo había visto hacer muchas cosas. El propio Bee lo había demostrado en increíbles ocasiones lo poderoso que podía ser y este chico no se anduvo lejos en la sorpresa

 **´´Ese es el chakra de Kurama. El mas poderoso de los nueve Biju: El Kyubi. Y eso era solo la manifestación de una pequeña parte de su poder. Eso no es nada en comparación a lo que Kurama puede hacer. De hecho yo aun recuerdo al buque anterior y lo que era capaz de hacer con el poder de Kurama. Si este chico tiene el mismo potencial que Kushina-sama así como el poder de su padre te lo voy a decir de inmediato es mejor correr y no enfrentarse a el``.** Matatabi estaba dándole un consejo adecuado. Ella debería de estar alejándose del chico ya que era muy poderoso. Pero el maldito sello no le daría opción en la materia. Ella tendría que luchar contra el si o si era una verdadera lastima. Era un buen macho con el que volver a levantar su clan

´´Lo se Matatabi, se que debería estar alejándome de aquí mas rápido que el propio diablo pero ya sabes lo que el muy cabron de Ei nos haría. Odio decirlo pero el maldito sello no me da otra opción en la materia. Este chico deberá sobrevivir a nosotros. Si caigo en esta batalla al menos puedo decir que luche un digno rival y no un inútil o un idiota sin sentido como Zarus``. Yoruichi sintió la amargura de Matatabi ante la idea de su buque no tener una opción en la materia y estaba pensando todavía en la ira que sentía en el maldito de Ei por sus acciones contra su niña. Los recuerdos de Yugito estaban demasiado firmes encerrados en su mente todavía y su promesa de venganza contra el maldito Raikage estaba muy firme todavía

Mientras tanto y separado de Yoruichi Karin estaba observando en el temor al líder del clan Uzumaki. Ella tenia que admitirlo era poderoso y fuerte lo cual se esperaba en realidad del líder de su clan. Pero ella nunca se lo había esperado en semejante nivel de habilidad y fue francamente aterrador. Pero a la vez era una liberación. Ella no trabajaba para Orochimaru por gusto. Ella trabajaba para el porque era mas poderoso que ella y no tenia forma de escapar de sus garras pero le molestaba enormemente en realidad que hubiera algo tan fuerte de su clan. Ella sabia que despues de este dia la totalidad de las naciones elementales estarían apuntando hacia ella y hacia el porque era un Uzumaki y mas aun teniendo en cuenta todo el poder y la fuerza que había demostrado en este momento. Sin embargo ella dejo de pensar cuando vio algo que hizo que sus ojos se ensanchen

Kimimaro Kaguya era un guerrero, alguien entrenado para combatir y para no dejar nada de su enemigo. Ese era su credo y vivía por el sin dudarlo ninguna vez. Pero ahora tenia un propósito. El propósito de servir a Orochimaru y desde entonces siempre se había sentido completo. Al menos hasta ahora. Penso que solo seria una misión de captura nada mas y nada menos pero cuanto mas veía luchar al Uzumaki mas se daba cuenta en realidad que era un digno adversario. Alguien digno de respeto y de ser seguido adecuadamente. El ahora quería derrotarlo y demostrar su clara superioridad hacia dicha persona. Y por ello estaba quitándose la parte superior de su uniforme de combate. Cualquiera podría pensar que era un Exhibicionista pera era mas bien debido a su forma de combate. El solo dio una mirada a Yoruichi y la joven de piel morena supo de inmediato lo que tenia que hacer. No le gustaba podía verlo en sus ojos pero el sabia que ella obedecería y con eso se lanzo a una velocidad inhumana tras su presa mientras activaba el sello maldito al nivel dos

Naruto no tuvo mucha de una advertencia del avance de sus enemigos. No tuvo ninguna oportunidad. Y recibió su cuerpo atravesado por siete lugares diferentes atravesado por los huesos de hacero de Kimimaro mientras que Yoruichi apareció delante suya y realizo su **Ranton: Arashi no Bakugeki (bombardeo tormenta).** Si no fuera únicamente por los huesos ademas tenia que preocuparse por las mas de veinte varillas de energia eléctrica que lo atravesaban por todo el cuerpo. Estaba golpeado contra el suelo y no se podía creer que lo habían superado pero Naruto sabia que no debía rendirse y trato de ponerse en pie. Fue Yoruichi la primera en tratar de detenerlo

´´Por favor no te muevas. Mira se que no te gusta pero has perdido, hemos ganado y lo quieras o no tendras que venir con nosotros. No me hagas hacerte mas daño``. Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo y veía como la sangre salía de su cuerpo. Fue francamente algo bastante de un espectáculo y el casi podía decir que estaba lo bastante herido como para el chakra de Kurama no ser de mucha ayuda. Sin embargo Naruto no se iba a rendir. Tenia motivos por los que volver por lo que lentamente se empezó a poner en pie. Dolia como una perra pero lo hizo

 **´´Naruto. Las heridas son internas y de gran alcance. No se como puede ser posible pero ademas las heridas de hueso se atan con la fuerza de la naturaleza y el propio chakra Biju. Tiene que ser debido a una forma avanzada del sello que fortalece considerablemente el poder de su propietario y sus características. No tienes mucho tiempo para vencerlos y acudir a por ayuda medica. No ayuda que estas muy cansado y que ellos están tan frescos``.** Kurama odiaba ser portador de malas noticias para su amigo pero sabia la verdad del asunto y aunque no le gustaba tenian que hacer algo de inmediato

Naruto volviendo todo su chakra en su cuerpo y recorriéndolo como una ráfaga hizo algo sorprendente y se arranco las vigas de electricidad y los huesos. Ninguno de los ninjas mayores se lo habían esperado en realidad pero el sumo esfuerzo de hacer eso dejo a Naruto abierto a un ataque de Kimimaro que lo aplasto con un placaje como una apisonadora. Yoruichi apareció detrás suya y lo golpeo con una poderosa patada imbuida de chakra eléctrico. Ella no era feliz haciéndole tanto daño pero el se levanto y para sorpresa de Kimimaro le dio un golpe lo bastante potente como para agrietar sus huesos de acero. Yoruichi solo podía respetar como Naruto se ponía una y otra vez en pie a pesar de los golpes con los que ella lo golpeaba. Ella estaba a punto de gritarle que dejara de ser estúpido y dejara de enfrentarse a ellos cuando una vez mas ambos se lanzaron a por el. Pero lo vio sonreir. Y no fue una bonita sonrisa

 **´´Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan (jutsu secreto mokuton: nacimiento del bosque)``.** Justo cuando tanto ella como Kimimaro estaban a punto de alcanzar a Naruto una gran cantidad de raíces de arboles salieron del suelo apretándola a ella y a Kimimaro a la vez que se formaban arboles por todo alrededor. Los arboles empezaron a crecer limitando mas y mas los movimientos de Yoruichi y de Kimimaro pero aun así no se rindieron. Ambos tenian ordenes y debían intentarlo con su máxima fuerza para cumplir con su objetivo por lo que lucharon contra el jutsu tratando de escapar

 **´´Naruto esta es posiblemente tu única oportunidad. Es posiblemente que solo ahora tengas la oportunidad de reducirlos antes de que se conviertan en una amenaza por mas tiempo. Sellalos para terminar con esto``.** Kurama estaba deteniendo las hemorragias en seco todo lo que podía pero si Naruto no derrotaba a estos dos lo antes posible entonces el se podía ir despidiendo de todo ya que obviamente estaría superado por ellos. El propio Naruto pareció darse cuenta

 **´´Mokuton: Kangoku Yurin (cárcel del bosque profundo)``.** De repente todos los arboles que habían rodeado a los dos ninjas empezaron a comprimirse con mas fuerza que antes. Mas troncos y mas arboles se sumaron envolviéndose entre si impidiendo cada vez mas el avance de los dos ninjas en cuestión que trataban de escapar del jutsu. Finalmente la madera cubrió los cuerpos de los dos ninjas en cuestión formando un único y gigantesco árbol

Una vez que todo termino Naruto cayo al suelo muerto de cansancio. Podia no parecerlo pero estaba destrozado. Sentia como se le escapaba la vida poco a poco. Todas las heridas causadas por el Kaguya y Yoruichi no se habían curado. Ya sea por la presencia del chakra Biju o naturaleza chakra pero el caso es que el no se estaba recuperando de sus lesiones. Viendo esto sintió un monton de cansancio pero aun pudo notar a Karin viniendo a toda prisa a donde el estaba. Al menos sabia que el linaj del clan Uzumaki no iba a morir con el. Era un triste consuelo

´´Ni se te ocurra morir cabron. Recien te he conocido y me niego a dejarte ir. Se supone que debes cuidar de mi o eso es lo que hacen los mas fuertes y mayores. Por favor no te vayas``. Karin estaba en lagrima viva. No podía soportar ver la posible muerte de lo mas cercano que tenia a la familia. Era un inmenso dolor para ella en realidad ya que ella siempre había querido tener a alguien muy cerca de ella como un miembro de familia. Ella no sabia en realidad que hacer. Se sentía desesperada. Y justo en ese momento hubo una explosión de humo

* * *

 **-En La Otra Punta de la Isla-**

Jiraiya estaba andando con ciertos problemas. Tenia el cuerpo cubierto de sangre así como tenia su ropa hecha jirones. Se acababa de enfrentar y matar a toda la fuerza Ginkaku y Kinkaku de Kumo. Sabia que no eran ninjas de Rango S pero joder si eran una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Lo que le preocupaba es que ellos parecían creer que la posibilidad de la victoria estaba de su lado y eso nunca auguraba nada bueno. Estaba tratando de sentir a Naruto pero con lo bajo que estaba de chakra y lo muy cansado que estaba en realidad era en su opinión una puñetera suerte que siquiera se podía mover. Estaba justo en ese momento sorprendido por una niña de pelo rojo sangre, con gafas de cristal así como ojos rojos

´´Jiraiya-sama menos mal que lo encuentro. Tengo que atender sus heridas ahora mismo o de lo contrario podrían ponerse mal y sufrir de cualquier tipo de infección``. Antes de que el pudiera preguntar que es lo que pasaba sintió como la niña empezó a curarlo poco a poco con su chakra y sintió que sus heridas al completo se curaban por lo que el podría a continuación hablar con la chica acerca de quien era y donde estaba Naruto

´´¿Quién eres? ¿Qué ha sido de Naruto?``. La chica por un momento la sintió tensa. Jiraiya creía que podía haber dicho algo malo pero en vez de eso noto como ella simplemente se relajaba segundos despues como si lo que el le había pedido a ella fuera en realidad una pregunta con algún tipo de trampa

´´Mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki y en cuanto a Naruto-sama``. Ella en seguida le conto lo que había pasado. Como dos equipos habían venido a por Naruto. Como sabían que se dirigían aquí en Uzu y como el propio Orochimaru y el Raikage estaban actualmente en una alianza. Por supuesto escuchar todo esto y saber que su ahijado ha estado en peligro por culpa de Orochimaru solo había servido para enviar al sannin en un ataque de rabia y de juramentos de muerte y destrucción. Sin embargo fue la parte de lo que había sido de Naruto que lo sorprendió mas

* * *

 _ **-Flash Back-**_

 _Naruto estaba quedándose inconsciente y la chica por mucho chakra que le diera no estaba sirviendo de nada. Cuando de repente hubo una explosión de humo y un lobo del tamaño de un caballo apareció. El lobo era negro como la noche aunque en algunas partes de su pelaje se podía distinguir un tono de rojizo. En su frente ademas llevaba el signo de la luna. El lobo miro a la chica por un momento antes de mirar al joven Uzumaki que había defendido los terrenos sagrados del clan una vez mas_

 _ **Pequeña Uzumaki ¿Qué es lo que aquí ha pasado? ¿Por qué la cria Naruto se ve tan herida?``.**_ _Karin quería encogerse de miedo pero sabia que no tenia que hacerlo. Para estas criaturas llenarse de miedo era el equivalente a aceptar la culpabilidad algo que ella no iba a hacer por nada en el mundo. Le conto de la batalla y el lobo solo la miro por un momento_

 _ **´´Esta bien cria. Tranquilizate. Nada malo te va a pasar siempre y cuando respetes a Naruto. Y no te inquietes por el. El va a ponerse mejor, de eso se encargara mi clan tu tienes que ir directamente con el anciano que vino aquí antes con Naruto. El esta herido. No tan mal como Naruto pero sus heridas podrían ponerse peor. Luego quiero que los dos vayais a Konoha no Sato e informéis de este ataque. Naruto no volverá hasta haberse recuperado de sus heridas``.**_ _El lobo de inmediato agarro a Naruto por el cueyo y se desvaneció tal y como vino_

 _Karin luego se puso a escanear la isla en la búsqueda de Jiraiya y una vez lo encontró fue a por el. Su energia estaba bien pero hace unos momentos sintió como si su fuerza de vida fuera mil veces mayor. En el lado positivo todos los miembros de las fuerzas de Kumo estaban muertos y ahora ella podría empezar una nueva vida_

* * *

 _ **-Fin Flash Back-**_

Jiraiya estaba por un momento pensando en cual seria su siguiente movimiento y pidió a la chica joven que lo llevara ante los cadáveres de los miembros del equipo de Kumo. El ya había sellado los cadáveres de la fuerza Ginkaku y Kinkaku por lo que tenian bastantes pruebas contra Kumo pero tener los restos de dos herederos de clan seria también un beneficio. Además contando con la presencia de la chica Uzumaki podía ir muy bien. Ahora solo tenia que volver a Konoha e informar de todo lo que había ocurrido en la misión de la isla

* * *

 **-Mundo Mubare-**

Yami apareció en una explosión de humo en el centro de la ciudad donde habitaban los alfas y de inmediato corrió la histeria. Cuando vieron al joven Uzumaki en su boca de inmediato muchos de los lobos pidieron que es lo que había pasado en realidad. Ella explico lo mas rápido posible todos los acontecimientos que habían llevado a la vida de Naruto estar en el limite y los propios lobos tenian que admitir que Naruto había luchado con honor y orgullo aunque el que lo habían superado en numero y el no tomado la amenaza en serio podía ser parte de la culpa por la que estaba así de herido

 **´´Silencio. No estamos aquí para quejarse ni hablar del niño por sus errores de batalla. Es joven, todavía es un cachorro y puede aprender a luchar en verdad. Pero ahora necesita verdaderamente ayuda, necesita la fuerza del clan para poder sobrevivir por lo que vamos a realizar la única acción que es cien por cien seguro que lo salvara: usaremos los Mun-chi``.** Cuando Fenrir dicto la forma en que ayudarían al joven humano muchos de los lobos se pusieron a mirarlo como si estuviera loco

 **´´¿Has perdido tu mente? Aunque se trata de un Uzumaki este chico ha sido parcialmente concebido de la línea de Mito Senju. Si lo bañamos en los Mun-chi lo mas probable es que se convierta en una bestia sin piedad que arrase el mundo entero a su paso. Yo voto por dejarlo morir. Según Yami hay otra Uzumaki, una hembra. Digo que la llevemos a un clan antiguo aliado de los Uzumaki y la dejen embarazada tantas veces como sea necesario``.** Ragnar no era uno de los lobos mas amistosos a decir verdad y mucha gente estaría de acuerdo con que era muy desagradable pero era uno de los lobos mas fuertes. Pero Yami tenia una decisión ultima

 **´´¿Nos pides abandonar a un lobezno? No eres mas que un puto cobarde de mierda. Lo dices sobre todo porque temes en lo que se convertirá. Yo digo que lo hagamos. Y si sale de esta de una pieza ya veréis como no nos arrepentimos. El desciende de héroes y aquellos que honraron a nuestro clan por lo que seria un insulto dejarlo tirado``.** Yami sabia que se había ganado el respaldo de muchos pero había algo con lo que no había contado durante su comentario algo que ahora la iba a sorprender por las palabras del gran Alfa mismo

 **´´Naruto es el contenedor de Kurama. Si es sumergido en los Mun-chi no solo estaremos salvando la niña pero le daremos una oportunidad al señor Kurama de ser libre una vez mas ¿preferis arriesgaros a que no se cumpla? ¿O preferís dejar morir a un joven con el señor Kurama con el al mismo tiempo?``.** Los lobos reunidos sabían muy bien de las palabras de su patriarca y sabían que el no las diría por nada malo en el mundo. Viendo como esto la única opción en realidad

´´Esperad``. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada Totosai apareció. El anciano traia consigo una Daito. La Daito se trataba de una espada mas larga y con menos curvatura que una katana tradicional. La espada en si no era visible debido a estar en la saya que era de un color negro que permitia ver el resplandor en ella. La Tsuba era en Aoi Gata y el mango era de madera negra recubierta por una tela carmesí

´´Si el chico va a ser sumergido en las termas entonces la espada debe ir con el. Solo uno deben ser y me temo que si se sumergiera en las termas sin ella seria como un desperdicio de esta espada``. Todos miraron aun mas en el temor ya que sabían lo que pasaría

 **´´¿Estas seguro Totosai? Es mucho poder en manos de un ser vivo. Practicamente estamos convirtiéndolo en un Idai Akuma. Una existencia que no esta nunca vista en el plano mortal``.** Fenrir sabia muy bien de lo que hablaba en realidad ya que despues de todo el conocía perfectamente el poder de esos seres. En la época actual el no creía que existiera ninguna criatura que podía competir con semejante poder en realidad

´´Prefiero este poder en manos de ese niño que dejarlo morir o una de mis bellas espadas sin valor. Ese niño es el profetizado uno. Lo sabeis y yo lo se. Se porque lo temes Ragnar. Sabes que el nunca te aceptara como un posible líder de la manada y temes que si haces cualquier intento de reclamar la manada el se volverá contra ti``. Todos los lobos miraron al otro alfa como queriendo confirmar lo que se había dicho y cuando no lo vieron esconderse ni defender su acusación se dieron cuenta de la verdad

 **´´¿Ibas a dejar morir al niño solo por el gobierno de la manda?``.** Ragnar no tuvo ninguna oportunidad. Fenrir podía ser muchas cosas y aunque era un líder magnánimo en ocasiones el era también un líder muy serio y viendo la amenaza delante suya en la forma de uno de los suyos ser muy ambicioso no se lo pensó antes de saltarle al cuello y desgarrárselo. Ragnar, tonto y sin en realidad saber de sus capacidades no había tenido ninguna posibilidad contra el Alfa

 **´´Llevar al niño de inmediato a las termas y pobre de cualquier idiota que quiera interrumpir en el proceso. NO habrá nada de misericordia si alguien en la forma que sea interrumpe el proceso de la curación del joven Naruto``.** Obviamente llevaron al niño de inmediato y antes de lanzarlo a las termas ataron a el la espada que habían hecho con tanto orgullo. Con eso enviaron al niño al agua donde inmediatamente sus heridas dejaron de sangrar

Las termas se bañaban en la luz de la luna. Normalmente la luna era blanca o azul pero esa noche la luna era de un color rojo sangre. Nadie sabia que es lo que iba a pasar con seguridad pero lo que todos los miembros del clan sabían era que el dia de la llegada del profetizado estaba aquí. Aquel que traería la verdadera paz y no la ilusión. Aquel que sanaria el dolor del mundo con sus acciones, aquel que traería luz a la oscuridad. No importaba como se mirase. Cualquier persona podría deducir con suma facilidad que el destino de Naruto era muy grande y los lobos esperaban estar ahí para ayudarlo en realidad

Mientras tanto Naruto en su mente estaba meditando todo. Su vida fue una continua batalla. Hay ocasiones en las que quería simple y llanamente de rendirse por lo que podría por fin descansar. Pero eso no era una posibilidad al menos no en la mente de Naruto. El tenia bien claro que mientras quedara aire en sus pulmones tenia que luchar. Hinata, Anko, Ino, los chicos, Yakumo, Temari y su abuelo, diablos incluso el sabio pervertido. No podía dejarlos tirados así como así. Su deber era el de volver al mundo de los vivos y golpear en la cara a todos los que se han creido con la mas minima posibilidad de pensar que se iban a salir con la suya y escaparse de pagar por el juicio. Los cojones santos de cualquier entidad si es que pensaban que el iba a dejar a nadie escaparse sin hacerles pagar el precio

Mientras tanto los que estaban viendo las termas estaban viendo como no solo las heridas de Naruto se curaban. Tambien estaban viendo como su cuerpo entraba en lo que era el capullo de chakra de energia. Este capullo lo envolvió y desde fuera gracias a sus oídos increíbles se pudo oir el sonido de sus huesos agrietarse. Se pudo oir y sentir el cambio de su energia. Naruto estaba cambiando, alterándose en un nivel no visto antes. Ya que la luz de la luna que se bañaba en estas termas era muy especial. Esta luz llevaba el poder de la misma naturaleza y se añadia a aquellos que se bañaban en ellas. Naruto sin embargo estaba recibiendo de dos fuentes de energia: Kurama y la luna

Totosai sonreía con anticipación. Su sueño siempre había sido diseñar la espada adecuada, la espada del elegido y estaba seguro de que esta espada lo seria. Podia sentirlo en sus huesos. Todo el poder del chico. Toda la energia que estaba recibiendo su cuerpo se compartía con su espada y el sabia mucho y sabia que con todo ese poder el chico se convertiría en una fuerza a temer y tener en cuenta. El poder de Naruto de hecho era tan elevado que ahora se podía sentir en todo el lugar, diablos toda la atmosfera estaba ahora irradiando poder. Los cachorros en vez de gemir de miedo estaban excitados y fácilmente se podía llegar a decir que el poder Naruto iba a despertar. Y entonces sucedió

Una columna de chakra negro y rojo se elevo a los aires. No estaba llena de maldad como se podría haber esperado de un color así. Era una columna de poder. Era una columna que demostraba que el que la había generado era una criatura de sumo poder y que tendría un efecto considerable en el mundo

* * *

 **-Konoha no Sato. Varios días mas Tarde-**

Jiraiya estaba ahora frente a un anciano Hokage que estaba completamente en silencio. No no era solo el Hokage era todo el puto consejo de la aldea. Si uno solo estornudaba siquiera se podría decir que se desataría el armagedon y eso significaría el fin de toda existencia. Habia llegado hace no mas de una hora al pueblo y fue a toda pastilla a ver a Hiruzen sin dar oportunidad siquiera a que se supiera que estaba de vuelta una vez mas. Cuando Hiruzen lo vio estaba por un momento amistoso hasta que se dio cuenta de la falta de Naruto. Huelga decir que ahora estaban aun peor las cosas que antes

´´Dejame ver si lo entiendo``. Si Hiruzen estaba furioso. Los concejales civiles estaban mirando con miedo al anciano Hokage por hablar de forma tan lenta y tranquila. Los ninjas sentían la tensión en el aire y sabían que a la mas minima alteración podían atraer hacia ellos la atención no deseada de su líder

´´Dos escuadrones enemigos os acecharon y persiguieron hasta Uzu. Alli tu hiciste frente a la fuerza Ginkaku Kinkaku mientras que Naruto lucho por su supervivencia contra: el heredero del clan Gashira, el heredero del clan de Asesinos, la ultima Nii, un Hozuki, un pseudojinchuriki, un Kaguya y un Jinchuriki ¿me equivoco?``. Hiruzen sabia que era un mal dia desde que no vio a Naruto con Jiraiya y ahora solo lo había confirmado de la peor manera posible

´´Si Sandaime-sama. Karin aquí me explico que la misión era de mantenerme contenido mientras se llevarían a Naruto a Kumo donde daría suficiente material genético para un niño mientras que luego se haría lo mismo con Orochimaru antes de entregárselo al benefactor para su uso propio``. Por benefactor todo el mundo sabia que era Danzo. El hombre no era tan astuto como pensaba que era y en realidad era fácil de sospechar de el

´´¿Y por que Naruto no ha vuelto contigo?``. Dios el sabia que esta pregunta iba a ser mortal solo lo sabia pero tenia que hacerla. Tenia que salir de dudas antes de decidir que es lo que iba a hacer pero tenia claro que si Naruto había salido herido o algo peor iban a rodar cabezas y el empezaría por el muy cabron de Danzo

´´Naruto fue brutalmente herido. Parece ser que el Kaguya lo pillo por sorpresa y lo atraveso por diferentes puntos vitales con sus huesos de acero mientras que la jinchuriki también lo golpeo con diversas vigas de energia eléctrica. Por lo que se el clan Akuma no Okami están cuidando de el en este momento``. Cuando se menciono a la legendaria convocatoria de los Uzumaki todos los presentes no pudieron evitar asustarse considerablemente. El poder de los Okami era bien conocido a lo largo de la historia de las naciones elementales

´´¿Habia algún superviviente?``. Hiruzen quería saber si había algo que podían sacar de todo esto ya que era obviamente lo mejor que podían hacer contra Orochimaru. Algo así como un tu me atacas yo te quito. Cuando vio a Jiraiya ponerse inmensamente nervioso supo que había algo muy valioso que había quedado

´´Al parecer con su ultima energia Naruto utilizo un sello o algún tipo de Jutsu que sello dentro de un árbol gigante tanto a La Jinchuriki como al Kaguya. Cuando intente liberarlos para traerlos aquí para interrogarlos el sello me repelió. De lo poco que pude haber entendido de dicho sello es que solo el propio Naruto podría sacarlos de allí y no quiero sonar mal pero dudo que eso va a pasar en muy poco tiempo. Al menos hasta que este al cien por cien de su fuerza``. Toda la sala se quedo en silencio ante las palabras de Jiraiya

Todo el mundo en la sala se quedo firme durante un buen momento asimilando toda la información que les estaba llegando. El nivel de habilidad de Naruto era muy superior de lo que podrían haberse imaginado o alcanzado a creer en un buen tiempo por lo que podían decir que su avance como el ninja mas fuerte era ya una cosa mas segura que nada. Los ninjas al menos sabían que había un futuro mas que esperanzador en el camino

Por desgracia los civiles no lo veian de la misma manera. Los civiles seguían pensando que el camino mas adecuado para la gloria o en su caso para tener los bolsillos llenos era con Sasuke Uchiha. Si el joven Uchiha se veía por alguna razón en muy baja calidad en comparación con el Uzumaki entonces ellos sabían que su inversión mas que rentable saldría mal por lo que tenian que idear y pensar en formas de hacer mayores beneficios para el joven Uchiha

´´Sandaime-sama si los niveles del joven Uzumaki son ya tan elevados ¿no cree que tal vez podría convertirse en un agente conflictivo para el resto de los miembros de la academia? Sobre todo Uchiha-sama. Es bien sabido que Uchiha-sama esta en una fuerte rivalidad con Uzumaki``. La falta clara de respeto para el joven Uzumaki no paso desapercibida eso era seguro y el Sandaime tomo nota de ello. No iba a dejar que nadie hablara mal de Naruto y mucho menos despues de demostrar su increíble habilidad en combate y supervivencia

´´Es Uzumaki-sama para usted concejal civil. No olvide que ese niño es descendiente de un clan tan noble y antiguo como los Uchiha. Es mas no olvide que ese mismo clan esta relacionado con los Senju. Y no voy a sacar a Naruto de la academia ni a ponerlo en cualquier clase de punto escondido solo porque un niño tonto y delirante lo ve como una amenaza para su ego``. Todos los lideres de los clanes se rieron en ese momento al ver el rostro de los civiles. Sin embargo en ese mismo momento un escalofrio recorrió la espalda de Hiashi, Shikaku e Inoichi. No sabían porque pero sentían un gran mal acercarse a ellos

BOOM. Las puertas del consejo prácticamente volaron por los aires. Nadie se había esperado esto en realidad. Pero cuando algunos tontos miembros del consejo iban a exigir quien había hecho esto todos se cagaron de miedo. Alli en la puerta estaba: Hitomi Hyuga, Kanna Yamanaka, Yoshino Nara, Hinata Hyuga, Anko Mitarashi, Ino Yamanaka y Hanabi Hyuga armada con su peluche. Huelga decir que los miembros del consejo sabían que estaban en problemas

* * *

 **-Base de NE-**

El no podía entender como es que su plan había salido por la culata. Habia enviado a su mejor ninja en el campo de batalla así como habían estado en colaboración con algunos de los ninjas mas eficientes de Orochimaru y Ei. Y sin embargo el chico aunque desaparecido y vivo no estaba mas cerca de estar bajo su control. Estaba tan disgustado que había matado al mensajero. Joven Sai no vio el kunai venir y le atravesó el cerebro. Ahora el tenia que asegurarse de que Hiruzen y el Daimyo morían. Lo tomaria como una misión personal para el


	14. Chapter 14

**Buenas damas y caballeros. He vuelto para publicar un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que habia dejado por un tiempo. Pero voy a recompensar. En esta semana y dentro de dos semanas publicare otro capitulo mas de esta historia. No mas ya que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer pero aun asi podre hacer mucho esfuerzo para escribir el siguiente capitulo en la proxima semana asique espero sinceramente que la gente acepte este primer capitulo y espere el siguiente en dos semanas**

 **Desoues de esto voy a dedicarme a una historia que es la de Soberano de los mares. La pobre la he dejado un tiempo sin accion y eso no esta bien por lo que para Mayor esperar por lo menos un par de actualizaciones de dicha historia. No es tan facil de escribir ya que los primeros quince capitulos como minimo son un completo AU que requiere mucha concentracion y trabajo por lo que espero que la gente considere todo el trabajo que le doy a esta historia y no piensen que soy un perro**

 **Ahora para todo el mundo: no abandono esta historia. Esta historia es mi bebe. me llevara un tiempo pero tengo la intencion de terminarla por lo que a nadie se le ocurra pensar que la voy a abandonar ni nada por el estilo. Solo necesito tiempo y tranquilidad para ponerme con ella y hacerla bien ya que la hago lo mas completa posible sin crear cientos de divisiones de capitulos**

 **Shikamaru va a terminar con Tayuya ¿por que? Porque necesita una mujer fuerte y como Temari va a terminar con Naruto necesitaba una mujer de mujeres y ella es un ejemplo mas que bueno. Ademas del hecho de que ella sera Uzumaki y por tanto es un no ir con Naruto ya que Naruto no esta interesado en parejas de posibles parientes eso para dejarlo claro**

 **Fu no va a morir y ella va a terminar con Naruto. Voy a dejarlo en claro Fu va a ser una de esas personajes que va a tener un impacto. No es como en el anime que es super amable. Ella va a ser muy diferente y lo mismo va para Gaara por lo que no espereis el perro psicópata que aparece en la historia al principio. Hay una razon por la que hago estas cosas y es mi odio a por como hizo el manga Kishi ya que en mi opinion la cago con no darle un poco mas de protagonismo a los jinchuriki**

 **No me queda mas que decir que Naruto no me pertenece ni lo que aparece de otros mangas y animes eso es todo amigos mios**

* * *

 **El Renacer de Naruto Uzumaki. Tiembla el Mundo**

 **-Mundo Mubare. Paisaje Mental de Naruto-**

Naruto No era uno de esos niños que amaba precisamente quedarse mucho tiempo durmiendo. De hecho no le gustaba demasiado dormir quizás debido al factor de que temia a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar mientras dormía. Por eso cuando sintió su conciencia recuperarse de los daños causados a su persona tras dicha batalla contra Kimimaro y Yoruichi lo primero que hizo era querer saber donde estaba. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en su paisaje mental el supo que pasaba algo

Su paisaje mental era un bosque, un denso bosque en el que si no tenias cuidado te podias acabar perdiendo. Esto era una buena cosa ya que aunque había pocos clanes como el Yamanaka que se especializaban en técnicas mentales eso no quería decir que no había nadie que estuviera dispuesto a probarlo e intentarlo en meterse en su mente. De hecho Kurama le había explicado en su momento que había algunas habilidades del Sharingan que jugaban con la mente de la persona que acechaban. Eso no le hacia mucha gracia en realidad ya que el no quería a nadie en su mente

Fue avanzando lentamente por su paisaje mental hasta llegar al lugar que era una oscura cueva. La cueva en cuestión era el hogar de Kurama en su mente. Un lugar mil veces mas acogedor que su antigua hogar de residencia en forma de una cloaca. Pero pensando en Kurama Naruto no pudo evitar preguntarse que diría el poderoso Biju cuando entendiera que casi había perdido el combate. No es que Kurama no se preocupara por el ni nada por el estilo pero Kurama era el mas poderoso de los Biju y tenia cierto orgullo, un orgullo que se había pasado a el mismo

 **´´No tienes que preocuparte tanto por las pequeñas cosas como esa Kit. Perder no has perdido ya que al final los golpeaste pero creo que debemos charlar de lo que va a ser tu futuro de ahora en adelante``.** Naruto espero escuchar los sonoros pasos de Kurama tratando de salir del lugar por eso cuando no escucho nada se preocupo bastante. Y cuando vio salir a Kurama en su forma de bebe y no en su forma de adulto fue bastante para dejarlo inmensamente preocupado

 **´´Si veo que te has dado cuenta de los pequeños cambios por los que he pasado Kit. No te preocupes vamos a charlar ahora mismo sobre ello``.** Naruto estaba completamente sin palabras al ver la forma tan diminuta de Kurama mientras que el propio Kurama estaba a punto de reírse considerablemente del niño por verlo tan sorprendido. El no lo estaba a decir verdad de haber tomado esta forma aunque antes tendría que explicarle al joven delante suya las cosas tal y como eran ahora

 **´´Lo primero y mas importante es mi aspecto ¿Por qué parezco tan joven? Muy sencillo en realidad. Veras Naruto eso de ser herido en multiples puntos vitales no es una buena cosa, dejame decirte esto. El Kaguya estaba empleando algún tipo de sello que combina el poder de la naturaleza misma con el poder del chakra de un Biju. Y eso llevo por desgracia a que tus heridas fueran mas colosales de lo estimado. Por ello los Okami te llevaron a un lugar sagrado de su mundo de invocación, un lugar muy peligroso ¿me entiendes hasta ahora cabeza de chorlito?``.** Naruto asintió dando a entender perfectamente que el sabia de lo que hablaba Kurama

Punto numero uno es que lo habían herido de gravedad lo cual significaba que tendría que haber terminado el combate mucho antes de lo que había sido. El segundo punto es que de alguna manera Orochimaru se las había arreglado para crear algún tipo de sello que servia para absorber tanto energia natural como para combinarla con una minúscula porción de chakra Biju. Punto numero tres es que en este formulario de poder su enemigo no solo era mas fuerte sino que ademas tenia la facultad de hacerle mucho daño. Resultado final en este estado tan deplorable para el

 **´´Bien me alegro que lo captes Naruto. Bien con estas heridas en tu cuerpo los Okami te llevaron a las termas sagradas. Un lugar que se baña de la energia de la luz de la luna, un lugar que técnicamente solo con una gota sana heridas, pero que debido a tu estado implico sumergirte. Para asegurarme de que el daño no fuera tan catastrófico verti mi chakra al completo en tu red de chakra. Lo se lo se soy un tipo muy majo que se merece ser adorado por el resto de la eternidad por los mortales como tu``.** Naruto tuvo la tentación momentánea de golpear muy fuerte y muy duro a Kurama por su forma de hablar pero pensó que seria mejor dejarlo ser, despues de todo un ser por muy inmortal que sea al final alcanza también su senilidad

 **´´Oye mocoso ten cuidado de a quien llamas senil. Soy el grande y todo poderoso Kurama el Naine Tail Fox. Y tu has sido derrotado por un mierda maricon albino y una gata cachonda eso no habla muy bien de ti mocoso``.** Kurama se estaba riendo cuendo vio la cara de Naruto al recordarle de su aplastante derrota contra sus enemigos, esto era bueno a decir verdad. Le llevaría a no confiarse nunca mas de sus habilidades de combate y a querer ser mas fuerte y poderoso

 **´´Bien a lo que iba. Verti mi chakra en tu red, la totalidad de mis nueve colas o al menos el 99% de el dejándome el suficiente para existir siquiera. Debido a esto el sello que me contenía en ti por así decirlo ha desaparecido, ya no existe y soy completamente libre kit. En pocas palabras lo que estas viendo de mi ahora es solo un recuerdo dejado por mi ya que ya no resido dentro de ti``.** Las ultimas palabras de Kurama golpearon a Naruto, esto no le gustaba lo mas minimo ya que siempre había contado con Kurama con Kurama siempre a su lado

´´¿Qué quieres decir Kurama? No puedes salir de mi, si sales técnicamente te mueres y me niego a dejar que mueras``. Kurama miro por un momento a Naruto. El niño siempre había sido muy apegado al Biju y el propio Biju había crecido muy unido al niño. Pero el sabia que esto tenia que haber pasado para el niño tener la posibilidad de alcanzar en realidad su pleno potencial

 **´´Naruto. Como ya he dicho solo soy un recuerdo, algo así como un clon dejado para informarte de las cosas. Mi original ya esta fuera recuperándose de la perdida de casi todo su chakra y poder. No llevara mas que un tiempo pequeño pero volveras a saber de mi te lo prometo``.** Kurama en realidad esperaba que sus palabras tranquilizaran al joven delante suya ya que no le gustaba nada en realidad de verlo triste o algo por el estilo

´´…De acuerdo Kurama. Pero mas te vale no dejarme solo. Tenemos un objetivo común y ese enemigo nuestro no va a dejarnos en paz jamás``. Naruto estaba muy serio de lo que hablaba y el propio Kurama sabia que lo que decía era muy cierto. El enmascarado volveria mas tarde o mas temprano a por el niño y lo mejor que podían hacer era estar ambos juntos para encargarse de el

 **´´Bien. Ahora dejame explicarte paso a paso lo que te ha pasado ¿de acuerdo?``.** No es que Naruto fuera un niño pero lo mejor siempre era que al tratar un asunto lo trates con la máxima delicadeza posible. Y sabia que el asunto en cuestión era muy serio y muy delicado por lo que no quería que Naruto creciera mal o golpeado por ello. Cuando vio a Naruto asentir decidió empezar con lo primero que tenia que decir

 **´´Como primer punto dejame explicarte que el ser bañado en el estanque sagrado te ha hecho…diferente por así decirlo. El Estanque o termas de la luna se baña de la luz de la luna llena, no se si te lo han dicho nunca pero en la luna hay una entidad de chakra sellada que emite chakra residual. Ese chakra residual llega al estanque que lo absorbe cada vez que hay luna llena. Por tanto para salvarte los Okami te bañaron en dicho estanque con el objetivo de usar los poderes de su agua sagrada para curar tus heridas``.** Hasta ahí Naruto podía decir que entendía perfectamente y el propio Biju podía decir por su mirada que lo hacia

 **´´Pero bañarse en dicho lugar trae consigo efectos secundarios. No se trata de un chakra normal sino de uno de inmensa fuerza y poder. De hecho dicho chakra puede ser incluso nocivo en el plan de transformar a la persona que se somete a el en una vil criatura: Un Idai Akuma sin conciencia. Los Idai Akuma eran criaturas únicas, de gran poder y fuerza sometidos a la misma naturaleza. Pero la perversión del chakra a causa de las emociones negativas de los humanos los volvieron agresivos y violentos. Monstruos destructores todos ellos``.** Era bastante obvio que la explicación de en lo que se podría haber convertido no le había gustado a Naruto pero teniendo en cuenta los riesgos posibles de morir pues bueno

 **´´Afortunadamente allí estaba yo para evitarlo, para conseguir que las energias se equilibraran adecuadamente y darte una mayor posibilidad en el infierno de esta vida. Cuando equilibre las energias tuve que usar todo mi chakra y te has convertido bueno…en un Idai Akuma pero con competo control de ti mismo``.** Cuando la copia de Kurama termino de hablar era obvio (al menos desde su punto de vista) que Naruto estaba algo afectado por descubrir en lo que se había convertido

´´¿Cómo es eso posible? Crei que habías dicho que el chakra transforma convirtiendo en criaturas y al mismo tiempo has dicho que la maldad del mundo afectaba al chakra Natural ¿Cómo lo has hecho para evitar que nada de eso me pase?``. Kurama no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso del niño. Despues de todo sabia hacer las preguntas adecuadas algo bastante bueno para un niño de su edad

 **´´Como he dicho verti mi chakra en ti. El mismo chakra que ha estado corriendo por tus venas desde el dia en que tu madre y padre de dieron la vida (es decir en el momento en que se pusieron a hacerlo como conejos en celo y un soldadito llego a una de las fortalezas de tu madre). Por tanto la combinación de ambas energias te hizo mejror en todos los sentidos. Careces de muchas debilidades que los humanos tienen como son las enfermedades y el veneno. Quizas tengas dificultades en algún momento, ya sabes lo típico con sentidos mas desarrollados y eso``.** Kurama no podía evitar para ponerse a pensar en el dia que el niño se diera cuenta de la fuerte atracción que hacia a sus hembras

´´El poder de la luna y tu poder combinado ¿en que me han convertido? ¿Qué aspecto tiene un Idai Akuma? ¿Qué soy ahora Kurama?``. Aunque no lo pareciera una parte de Naruto lloraba por no saber quien era ahora o mas bien lo que era. El siempre había asimilado que era diferente y descubrir que era un jinchuriki había significado un grave peso de encima ser quitado. Solo ara tener esto ahora encima suya

 **´´Un Idai Akuma…eran humanos afectados por el chakra de la luna. Humanos que adquirieron ciertas características físicas que los definían por encima de las demás criaturas vivas. Este aspecto diferente así como estos poderes diferentes los hicieron queridos, amados y odiados por muchos. Entonces el ser humano empezó a hacer daño a la naturaleza con el uso inadecuado del chakra. Los Idai Akuma, viéndose afectados por esto contraatacaron en un intento de devolver el equilibrio. Entonces Asura Otsutsuki e Indra Otsutsuki les plantaron cara. Como hijos de un Idai Akuma ellos tenian las mayores posibilidades de detenerlos. Un objetivo que consiguieron``.** La tristeza era clara en Kurama

 **´´Los Idai Akuma. Personas que como Kaguya Otsutsuki y sus hijos fueron los primeros en ser bendecidos con el chakra fueron borrados de la faz de la tierra. Por dos motivos: Ellos eran una amenaza y eran incontrolables. Indra vio en ellos una amenaza para mantener el orden y el poder que quería establecer, Asura pensó en ellos como una amenaza para el conjunto. Cuando ellos murieron todo el chakra dejo de ser primas. La naturaleza se desequilibro y pronto el mundo fue sumido en el caos con nosotros los Biju no tener a quien nos controlara``.** En pocas palabras. La existencia de los Idai Akuma y los Biju estaban en un constante equilibrio de poder

 **´´Por eso tu existencia actual puede significar mucho. Un niño nacido con el poder de un Biju, un niño sanado con el poder de la luna. Ambas cosas mezcladas y te hace mas fuerte y poderoso de lo que ningun otro Idai Akuma podría haber llegado a ser. No te equivoques pequeñajo. Vas a tardar lo tuyo en aprender a controlar ese poder, tardaras años. Pero yo te puedo decir que el avance de habilidades que has experimentado gracias a esto es sin duda algo que podría inclinar la balanza en tu favor en cualquier tipo de situación``.** Kurama no bromeaba en realidad. El sabia muy bien que lo que decía era muy cierto despues de todo. El poder de ambas existencias equilibrado en un solo cuerpo. Solo podía temblar de esperar lo que vendría para la raza humana

´´Entonces ¿soy una especie de dios andante o algo por el estilo?``. No le gustaba como sonaba eso. Naruto no creía en dioses, creía en que cada ser humano tenia un increíble potencial y se negaba a creer que estaba por encima de los demás. Eso no iba con el. Pero oir a Kurama reir era muy curioso

 **´´¿Un dios? JA eso no existe ¿Qué clase de dioses dejan el mundo como esta? Unos irresponsables ¿para que quieres dioses irresponsables? No eres algo mas que un dios. Era mucho mas que un hombre. Eres esperanza Naruto. Te lo digo y aseguro yo. Eres absoluta esperanza que puedo decirte en realidad que puede tener mas futuro por delante de lo que nadie jamás podría llegar a imaginarse. Te miro y veo lo que el mundo en realidad necesita: Poder y sabiduría. Pero escuchame bien porque me voy a desvanecer. No dejes que nadie sabe de tu nuevo ser, no importa que vean tu nuevo aspecto. Pero no dejes que tu poder sea conocido. El ser humano teme lo que no entiende y ambiciona lo que no puede tener``.** Con esas palabras dichas Kurama se convirtió en una nube roja y se desvaneció. Dejando a Naruto con una muy clara pregunta ¿Cuál era su nuevo aspecto?

* * *

 **-Mundo Mudare. Mundo Real-**

Naruto empezó a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta fácilmente que parecía estar en lo que era un templo. Intento moverse pero se encontró con juntas que inmovilizaban su cuerpo. No le gustaba. No era un peligro o una amenaza que exigiera ser atada hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Sabiendo eso por si mismo empezó a canalizar chakra por todo su cuerpo emitiendo lo que parecían fogonazos negros y rojos hasta que finalmente consiguió librarse de la imposibilidad de moverse que lo mantenía fijo en el lugar

 **´´Ohh tengo que admitir que ver a alguien librarse de mis sellos es la mar de interesante``.** Naruto miro hacia su derecha y encontró a Fenrir. Fenrir avanzaba como un depredador, alguien que estaba viendo a una posible amenaza. Siguiendo sus instintos Naruto no cedió ni un apice, solo miro al lobo demoniaco como si nada de lo que hiciera le importara lo cual llamo su atención

´´No soy una bestia hambrienta de poder ni soy un monstruo de destrucción. Soy Uzumaki Naruto y en estos mismos momentos me he liberado de una presión innecesaria en la forma de esos sellos ¿Qué coño pensabais que hacíais?``. Fenrir miro por un momento a Naruto antes de que se puso a reir. Le gustaba el niño, el tenia esperma por lo que podía decir sin ninguna duda de que el niño le gustaba mucho

 **´´Has estado durmiendo durante unos días. Y has estado convirtiéndote en un Idai Akuma. Lo se porque reconozco tu poder y aunque mas controlado de lo que un Idai Akuma seria en realidad yo te puedo decir que tu poder es similar. No podía dejarte ser libre en caso de ser uno de ellos. Podrias haber sido una amenaza para el clan por lo que tome la decisión mas sencilla: Mantenerte atado hasta que sepa que puedo confiar en ti. Y ahora que se que puedo te puedo dejar libre``.** Con eso dicho Fenrir simplemente dio un aullidoy las juntas que le impedían moverse se desvanecieron

´´Gracias Fenrir. No se porque pero no me gusta ser atado. Se siento como si no soy yo o no tengo lo que es mio. Francamente la idea de ser encerrado en un lugar ahora solo hace que me enfurezca y pierda los estribos``. Fenrir comprendía a decir verdad o al menos eso le decía la mirada que Naruto estaba viendo en sus ojos ¿Cómo no entenderlo cuando el propio Fenrir y su clan amaban tanto la libertad?

 **´´Te comprendo a decir verdad. La Naturaleza es algo que es libre, que no tiene limites. Que no puede ser controlado. Hacerlo es un sacrilegio. Tu eres ahora uno con la naturaleza y ello significa que lo mejor de todo es que podras estar en un lugar permanente pero nada ni nadie podrá doblegarte jamás``.** Fenrir vio como el niño entendía y asimilaba las palabras y empezó a ponerse de pie. Demostrando su gran cuerpo completamente re-hecho

Naruto media ahora un metro setenta aunque según las especulaciones de Totosai podría llegar a medir un metro noventa en su pleno desarrollo. Su cuerpo tenia los musculos definidos, no eran una masa sino que se compactaban dándole un aspecto muy deportivo. Su cabello había crecido hasta llegarle a la cintura y aunque conservaba sus picos salvajes ahora era de una mezcla de color rojo y rubio con dos explosiones de pelo cayéndole por ambos lados de la cara como su padre entes que el. Sus ojos azules pero con ranuras como un zorro o un lobo así como el intrincado tatuaje del clan Okami para invocarlos en su brazo derecho

Naruto vestia ropas que se le habían puesto por los Okami en honor a su clan. La vestimenta inferior era un Hakama de color negro mientras que la prenda superior era un kosode también negro pero atados y firmes por un obi de color rojo sangre. Vestia un par de botas de combate con los pies tapados de color negro mientras que llevaba unos guantes sin dedos de color negro con placa de metal que llegaban hasta el codo. Por encima de todo vestia con un Haori negro con la insignia del clan Uzumaki en su espalda en color rojo sangre y con los bordes de su haori de color rojo sangre

Por ultimo en frente de Naruto había una espada. La espada tenia que ser la obra de Totosai y Naruto la admiro antes de cogerla. El Mango de la espada era de una madera oscura de lo que se podía apreciar pero estaba recubierto por una tela de color rojo sangre. Y la guarda era casi un cuadrado pero con los cuatro lados sobresaliendo como una pequeña circunferencia entrando en contacto en un solo punto. Cuando Naruto vio la espada de inmediato sintió también una increíble fuerza de atracción hacia ella y no pudo evitar cogerla. Se sintió completo

´´Ara Ara por lo que parece que mi espada y usted señor Uzumaki estaban predestinados a estar juntos al igual que mis otras obras maestras``. Naruto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Totosai. El hombre miraba mas que contento y orgulloso de cómo la espada y el joven estaban ya de unidos pero el quería ver el resultado final de su espada, quería ver de que era capaz dicha arma tan hermosa

Naruto como sintiendo que tenia que saber mas de su espada empezó a retirar su funda. Una funda tan negra como la noche misma que parecía reflejar todo lo que era visto por ella. Cuando Naruto saco la espada se dio cuenta de que era un poco mas gruesa de lo normal haciéndola mas pesada lo cual la haría increíble para combate y defensa y si el se entrenaba adecuadamente incluso el podría apostar que seria increíble para ataques de velocidad. La hoja en cuestión era de un color negro con el borde de color rojo sangre y había que decir que se sentía increíble en sus manos. El propio Totosai se daba cuenta del fuerte vinculo entre el joven y la espada y estaba mas que satisfecho por ello

´´Esta espada es fascinante ¿no señor Uzumaki? Tanto poder. Tanta fuerza contenida en ella. Por desgracia al igual que el resto de mis armas no conozco sus poderes. Sus poderes nacen de su propio Chakra y despues de saber que su chakra es tan fuerte y condensado yo podría llegar a decir que esta espada no solo será única sino muy especial``. Totosai no lo quería parecer pero en verdad estaba mas que entusiasmado con dicha arma. Podia sentir como el chakra de Naruto recorría la espada y podía decir que la hoja lo absorbía lo cual quería decir que posiblemente ese era uno de sus poderes únicos

´´¿Dónde puedo entrenar? Kurama me aviso en mi paisaje mental que ahora soy diferente. Necesito un lugar donde empezar a formarme por lo que si no es una gran molestia me gustaría saber si ustedes saben de algún lugar así en realidad``. Naruto podía francamente sentir su poder, era inmenso y por eso fácil de deducir eso. Pero poder no siempre significa victoria ya que sin control no seria capaz de hacer nada. No Naruto necesitaba en realidad formarse si quería tener la mas minima oportunidad de controlar sus poderes

 **´´Si, hay una zona totalmente deshabitada de nuestra tierra. Por allí no va ninguno de la tribu salvo aquellos que buscan una formación en solitario. Antes de pensar en ir dejame explicarte que es un lugar brutal. Aire viciado, sensación de muerte y muchas otras cosas son las que te encontraras allí. Una formación en ese lugar siempre significa llegar a ser mas fuerte pero no por ello quiere decir que vayas a salir indemne de dicha formación niño``.** Fenrir sabia muy bien de ese lugar, despues de todo el había estado allí un mes completo de tiempo para su formación para convertirse en el alfa de la manda

´´Gracias Fenrir, te lo agradezco de corazón el advertirme. Pero si se trata de un lugar en el que nadie va significara también que es un lugar donde mi entrenamiento no pondrá nadie en peligro``. Ferir agradeció con una afirmación por los interés de Naruto en su clan. Despues de todo un maestro que se preocupaba por su manada siempre era algo bueno en realidad y nunca se sabia si ellos podrían necesitar su ayuda. Con eso dicho Fenrir simplemente se giro

 **´´Te llevare a esa zona mañana. Aunque has despertado creo que lo mejor seria que te habitúes un poco a tu cuerpo antes de ir a ese infierno. Eres un lobezno todavía a mis ojos y me niego a que te expongas a algún tipo de peligro solo para crecer mas fuerte y te lo advierto el camino hasta allí será peligroso``.** Fenrir se fue del lugar mientras que Totosai continuaba mirando al joven Uzumaki con ojos brillando. El sabia que el niño iba a ser especial, casi podía sentirlo y el solo podía sentir lastima de todos los tontos que se metieran en el camino del niño cuando llegara a su mejor momento

* * *

 **-Un Mes Despues. Isla de Uzu-**

Naruto estaba una vez mas en Uzu. Un mes en las zonas sin luna de la tierra de los Okami había sido en verdad el mismísimo infierno en la tierra. Pero el no lo cambiaria por nada en el mundo. Habia crecido mas fuerte eso era mas que seguro. Practicamente podía sentir su poder y su fuerza y solo podía dar las gracias a ese lugar paras convertirse en su zona de guerra privada. Además había descubierto ciertas cosas bastante interesantes en dicho lugar

Alli también había crecido no solo en cuerpo sino en mente. Las tierras de la zona sin luna eran un lugar en verdad no apto para los débiles no solo de cuerpo sino de mente. El aire viciado tendía a inducir a la gente a tener visiones de sucesos poco amables para sus personas. Además la tierra y el agua estaban llenas de toxinas que hacían al cuerpo padecer en todo momento los peores síntomas físicos. Era solo debido a su regeneración aun mas perfecta que antes que en realidad había sobrevivido a esos venenos (también se estaba llevando unas muestras de eso a Konoha en un intento de desarrollar un veneno similar)

´´Bueno vamos alla``. Naruto hizo un sello de mano e inmediatamente veinte clones Kage Bunshin salieron a la vida. Naruto no tenia ni que ordenarles hacer nada ellos salieron disparados con el objetivo de convertir una vez mas Uzu no Kuni en una tierra prospera y llena de vida mientras que otros clones tenian la obligación de destruir los cimientos del antiguo pueblo que estaban en mal estado para construir nuevas estructuras

Con eso hecho Naruto llego hasta un gran árbol. El mismo árbol que había usado para aprisionar a Kimimaro y Yoruichi. Cuando llego prácticamente podía sentir el poder de Yoruichi como si gritara pidiendo salir de allí. Mientras que el poder de Kimimaro simplemente parecía esperar, esperar la oportunidad perfecta. Naruto sonrio antes de que hizo un sello de mano que indicaba Liberacion y de inmediato el árbol empezó a desmoronarse dejando caer al suelo a los dos jóvenes ninjas que miraban increíblemente agotados

´´Yare yare veo que estais bien vivos ¿me habeis echado de menos?``. Naruto no quería burlarse de ellos (bueno a el le gustaba burlarse de todo el mundo pero apreciaba los buenos luchadores).Ambos ninjas se dieron cuenta de el y trataron de moverse ya que obviamente no le iban a dejar tener un tiro libre en ellos

Yoruichi estaba en realidad pensando en que el chico delante suya era un cabron despiadado. La había tenido allí encerrada no sabe cuanto tiempo. Su cuerpo inactivo, imposible de hacer nada y con un suministro de energia que la mantenía con vida. Pero su conciencia estaba claramente muy viva y ella sabia que estaba encerrada. Queria golpearlo desde hace un buen tiempo. Pero ahora que lo tenia delante había una parte de ella que le decía que era una muy mala idea

 **´´Ni se te ocurra pensarlo gatita. Su poder es mas que suficiente para aplastarte. Y aunque llegaras a enfrentarte a el a tu plena potencia esta vez por desgracia no contaras con peones y piezas sacrificables que lo agoten``.** Matatabi tenia razón y ella por desgracia lo sabia. El poder del Uzumaki era inmenso y la única razón por la que ella lo sentía era debido a las capacidades únicas de Matatabi

Por otro lado Kimimaro ya estaba pensando en como salir de este lio. No le gustaba la debilidad que sentía. No le gustaba encontrarse en malas condiciones y mucho menos le gustaba el pensar que había alguien lo bastante capaz como para derrotarlo. Se suponía que tenia que ser el soldado de elite de Orochimaru, superior de Kabuto. Pero en vez de eso el había sido derrotado por el mocoso delante suya

´´Bien ahora es mejor que os comportéis tengo cosas que deciros y son de increíble importancia por lo que portaros mal y podeis sufrir de lo lindo``. Naruto los miro por un momento y fingió caer la guardia. En ese mismo momento el Kaguya estaba encima suya, era increíble que pese a haber estado sellado tanto tiempo el chico estaba en tan buena forma y eso en opinión de Naruto decía mucho no solo de sus capacidades físicas sino de su fuerza de voluntad

´´Tch``. Antes de que Kimimaro pudiera enterrar uno de sus huesos en su cuerpo Naruto ya no estaba delante suya y en realidad lo había agarrado de su pie derecho. Kimimaro entonces empezó a ser golpeado una y otra vez contra el suelo hasta que Naruto pensó que seria bastante. El Kaguya no pensó igual que el por desgracia

Tan pronto como estaba libre se lanzo a por Naruto que simplemente se aparto del camino por el que iba y lo agarro de la cabeza. Antes de que Kimimaro tuviera tiempo se encontró con ser golpeado en repetidas ocasiones contra una pared. Naruto no parecía disfrutarlo pero en realidad le gustaba su nueva fuerza. Una vez que se aseguro de que Kimimaro estuviera inmóvil y que escucharía lo trajo a donde estaba Yoruichi que no se había movido ni un centímetro

´´Bien ahora escuchadme no tengo tiempo para regañinas ni nada por el estilo solo quiero que entendáis vuestra situación``. Yoruichi se tenso. Ella sabia perfectamente su situación. Habia cambiado su prisión en Kumo por una prisión en Konoha. Francamente no era lo que ella esperaba para vida pero le tocaba apechugar en realidad y mucho menos sabiendo que su hermano estaría en kumo solo

´´Bien. Fuisteis derrotados por mi y podría haberos matado. Solo tenia que dejaros mas tiempo en ese árbol y ya esta. Pero no lo hice. Podeis llamarme sentimental por ello o lo que queráis en realidad. Puedo entenderlo perfectamente pero eso ahora no importa mucho``. Una vez mas guardo silencio esperando que ellos asimilaran las palabras. Solo Kimimaro no parecía verse como si quisiera cooperar. Yoruichi sin embargo obviamente estaba pensando mas bien como seria vivir en Konoha

´´Bien. Os he perdonado la vida no por lastima, bueno si por lastima pero no la lastima que sientes ante un rival mas débil. Sino la lastima de un hermano que ha visto vuestro sufrimiento``. Los dos ninjas extranjeros miraron por un momento a Naruto. Según sus informes de el era un niño al que le dieron todo por lo que ellos pensaban que lo sabían todo acerca de el

´´Durante mis primeros años de vida mi pueblo no me reconoció. Para ellos era como mucho una molestia en el mejor de los casos. Se que eso puede parecer poca cosa pero ¿os podeis imaginar lo que significa para un niño en realidad pensar que no existes? Puedo entender que es lo mismo con vosotros, teneis mi misma mirada. Es por ello que os quería con vida. Para daros un nuevo propósito``. Ahora eso pillo por sorpresa a ambos jóvenes ya que no sabían que decir a Naruto en realidad

´´¿Y que fin es ese o gran Uzumaki? Por si no lo sabes una vez nos lleves a Konoha tanto Kimimaro como yo nos convertiremos en maquinas de cria. No lo niegues eso es lo que harán con nosotros. En el caso de Kimimaro será peor porque el no tiene un Biju sellado en el por lo que harán con el lo que quieran y eso incluye romperle la mente para sacarle toda la información de la que disponga``. Yoruichi no quería defender en realidad a Kimimaro pero que no se diga que ella no iba a decir la verdad del asunto en general

´´Te equivocas. Jamas permitiría eso a suceder. Puede que no lo parezca pero tengo bastante peso en el consejo de Konoha. Además si os declaro protegidos bajo mi nombre y clan eso evitara que nada ni nadie piense en usaros para sus gustos personales. Creo que la razón por la que tenemos la desgracia de dicha reputación es debido sobre todo a que muchas aldeas repiten esos actos y no ayuda Danzo Shimura``. Naruto termino de explicar como su clan los mantendría bajo protección pero Kimimaro no estaba dispuesto a traicionar a su señor

´´Jamas me inclinare ante nadie que no será Orochimaru-sama. El es un dios entre los hombres. Me dio un propósito y un objetivo. Me niego a dejar que otro ser humano dicte mi camino en la vida asique será mejor que me mates Uzumaki``. El sinceramente esperaba la muerte, había fallado a su señor y eso era bastante en su mente para significar la muerte. Por eso cuando el sintió la mano apretarse alrededor de su cuello solo podía pensar en al menos tener su final

´´Eres un completo estúpido``. Kimimaro abrió los ojos con fuerza para ver a un Naruto mirando triste ¿Cómo no lo haría? El joven Kaguya estaba dispuesto a tirar su vida por una causa tonta que era la búsqueda de la inmortalidad de un hombre loco. Naruto solo lo agarro por el cuello y lo levanto en peso sorprendiendo al joven Kaguya

´´La vida, la muerte. Conceptos de una misma moneda aunque en caras diferentes ¿crees que la muerte es solo el final? No ahí te equivocas. La muerte es simple y llanamente un paso mas de nuestra existencia. Cuando mueres te llevas las cargas, miedos y rencores de tu vida solo que en vez de atormentarte un tiempo como son las cosas en la vida en la tierra de los puros será para siempre ¿quieres ser libre de eso? Lo tienes fácil. Vive, vive por un motivo de fuerza y vive pensando en un mañana mejor. Esa serpiente solo te mantiene porque eres útil ¿te imaginas por un momento vivir tu vida a tu manera? Seguramente no pero eso es lo que yo quiero que hagas``. Naruto estaba satisfecho de ver que sus palabras estaban haciendo peso en el joven

Kimimaro había existido solo para cumplir ordenes. Todavia recordaba cuando su madre trataba de liberarlo cada vez que tenia la oportunidad y como ella era golpeada sin piedad delante suya por el clan. Siempre había sido por los demás, sin pensar en lo que el quería en realidad ¿y este niño le decía que pensar por si mismo? Una parte de el quería escupirlo, maldecirlo, hacerlo llevarse su ideal de pensar por si mismo. Pero en vez de eso se le quedo mirando muy fijamente y el en ningun momento parpadeo

´´Aunque nos pongas bajo la protección de tu clan eso no significara que no seamos esclavos. Estaremos bajo tu cuidado, tu nos diras cuando comer, cuando entrenar, cuanto entrenar y así sin fin``. Yoruichi se negaba a dejar que la esperanza entrara en su vida ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Nada mas volver a Konoha ella se veria obligada a volver a Kumo debido al equilibrio de poderes en el mundo ninja

´´¿Y que os hace pensar que yo hare eso? No quiero sonar mal pero eso de esclavos nunca ha ido bien conmigo. Soy del clan Uzumaki un clan que valora por encima de todo la amistad y la lealtad ¿Qué gano teniéndoos controlados de esa forma? Nada. Pero si os convertís en mis aliados lo mas seguro es que no solo mi clan pero ademas vuestros clanes vuelvan a elevarse por encima de los demás. La unión hace la fuerza por lo que dejadme preguntarlo ¿quereis estar solos y débiles? ¿O fuertes y libres pero en compañía?``. Naruto sabia que su discurso había llegado a ellos. Su mirada lo decía todo

Con eso dicho el grupo empezó a hacer su camino al pequeño campamento que Naruto se había hecho. Los dos ninjas picaros necesitaban recuperarse de todo el malestar por el que habían pasado. Y Naruto debía pensar acerca del sello maldito de Kimimaro. Habia algo diferente en el al contrario que el de Anko y que le cuelguen si el iba a permitir a Nadie tener que soportar dicho peso cuando el podría llegar a eliminarlo de su huésped

* * *

 **-Konoha. Oficina del Hokage-**

Los últimos tiempos habían sido un verdadero caos para el anciano Hokage. Kumo había exigido la cabeza de Naruto debido al ataque contra sus fuerzas ninjas, de hecho al parecer muchos de los jefes de clan de Kumo habían exigido la cabeza de Naruto por sus actos contra sus descendientes entre lo que destacaba el exterminio del clan Nii. Por supuesto que el no les hizo ni caso. Le basto para enviar un mensaje al Daimyo que explico que el mismo se ocuparía de esto personalmente

Hiruzen también lo había pasado mal porque las amigas de Naruto junto con las madres enfadadas habían venido para hacer reclamaciones de lo que había pasado en ese viaje de entrenamiento. Huelga decir que no había sido un momento de lo mas incomodo para estar en la habitación en realidad. De hecho las mujeres de los clanes habían amenazado con destriparlo de las formas mas imaginativas posibles si algo malo le había pasado a Naruto aunque la peor había sido Anko

Anko como una protegida del clan Uzumaki todo este tiempo jamás se había sentido mejor del tiempo que había pasado con Naruto. Cierto es que muchos de los civiles seguían mirando mal hacia ella pero habían aprendido rápidamente que Anko estaba bajo la protección del clan Uzumaki y cualquier acción contra ella podría enfadar a su protector. No solo eso pero ella por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo había crecido a encariñarse con Naruto ya que el joven Uzumaki siempre había cuidado de ella

´´Señor Hokage hay mas informes que debe ver usted acerca de los acontecimientos de Kumo``. Hiruzen levanto su mirada para ver a uno de sus principales capitanes ANBU que era Neko. La mujer de cabello violeta no había sino nada feliz de saber que el joven Uzumaki estaba en problemas y todo por las ambiciones de Kumo

´´Gracias Neko ¿hay algo mas que buscas reportar?``. Hiruzen conocia muy bien a esta capitana ¿Cómo no conocer a una de las mas poderosas kunoichis de Konoha así como la alumna en el camino de la espada de Kushina? Vio como ella se tenso de inmediato y supo perfectamente que ella no era feliz de lo que estaba a punto de decir

´´Señor. Soy una de las capitanas de ANBU. Soy plenamente consciente de que estamos en una situación muy tensa con Kumo. Pero el problema al que me enfrento tiene que ver con mi profesionalidad ¿Cómo puedo ser una capitana si soy incapaz de mantener mis emociones controladas? Naruto es un buen amigo mio no solo debido a sus increíbles bromas pero debido al respeto con el que trata a las kunoichis ¿Cómo puedo ser profesional si desconozco el estado en el que se encuentra el en realidad en estos momentos?``. Neko no lo parecía pero estaba en realidad muy afectada por la ausencia de Naruto algo que en realidad había sorprendido al anciano Hokage

´´No te inquietes Neko. Comprendo perfectamente y no eres la única. Ponte en mi lugar. Soy el general de las fuerzas ninjas, el líder supremo. Todos miran hacia mi y esperan mi persona ser capaz de enfrentar a cualquier cosa. No importa como de difícil que suene, no importa que de imposible sea. Yo como Hokage tengo un deber para con mis hombres y es mi deber de cumplir con ellos``. Hiruzen dejo que sus palabras cayeran en la mujer joven delante suya, ella a decir verdad asimilo mucho de lo que el le decía

´´Sin embargo Naruto es un caso muy especial. Es una persona única. El es el futuro de Konoha. Cualquier idiota o imbécil puede pensar cuando ve a Naruto que saben lo que va a ser su destino pero todos ellos no son mas que ciegos que buscan sacar algo de bueno en todo esto. Naruto es una persona extraña y única de la que pende el clan Uzumaki y mucho mas. Y he fallado en protegerlo. He fallado en salvarlo de tener que hacer nuestro trabajo en ocasiones, he fallado en darle una infancia segura y he fallado en darle mas de lo que alguien con su carga se merece``. Una vez mas Hiruzen se detuvo mientras observaba atentamente a Neko que lo miraba esperando su conclusión final

´´Naruto es mucho mas de lo que nadie se podrá jamás imaginar y en mi debilidad le he fallado. Por eso digo esto Neko. No voy a fallarle mas. Kumo ha estado tratando con nosotros todo este tiempo y pensando que pueden venir a tocarnos los cojones. Pues no mas. Creeme cuando te digo que ellos van a estar lamentando sus decisiones``. Hiruzen dejo que un poco de su chakra saliera a la luz sabiendo que el efecto podía llegar a ser muy intimidante a decir verdad. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar hablando otro ANBU llego

´´Señor. Se ha reportado que un joven de cabellos rubios y rojos viene con dos personas que parecen presos. Estaran en la puerta en no menos de treinta minutos``. Hiruzen se quedo mirando a su segundo capitán ANBU antes de que tomo un respiro. Parece ser que Naruto estaba de vuelta a casa aunque le parecía extraño que el viniera acompañado ya que el no sabia que Naruto tendría compañía de ningun tipo

´´Entendido Tora. Voy a ir junto con Neko a la puerta a recibir a nuestro nuevo visitante. Mientras tanto quiero que vayas y envíes a diversos miembros de los equipos ANBU para varias personas. Si la persona que esta viniendo es quien creo que es entonces lo mejor es tener a todo el mundo reunido para darle una bienvenida adecuada``. Tora no necesito mas palabras y salió mas deprisa de lo que parecía a cumplir con sus ordenes en realidad. Neko se quedo allí ocultando sus emociones perfectamente aunque ella sabia muy bien lo que esto significaba

Uzumaki Naruto estaba de vuelta. Y con el aquí podrían enviar una respuesta adecuada a los embajadores de Kumo aquí en Konoha

* * *

 **-Konoha. Residencia del Clan Hyuga-**

Hitomi miraba entretenida como su hija estaba entrenando. Desde el dia en que se supo del ataque contra Naruto ella había entrenado sin parar. Sin descanso. Ella había querido volverse tan fuerte como le fuera posible para proteger a su mejor amigo y ella no podía dejar de reir pensando en como su linda niña iba a terminar viendo a su amigo cuando las hormonas se hicieran cargo de todo su ser

Estos últimos tiempos sin embargo habían mostrado una faceta de Hinata que nadie en el clan creía posible. Hinata era por así decirlo de corazón suave y amable. Incapaz de hacerle daño a nada ni a nadie o al menos eso pensaba la gente en realidad. Pero cuando se supo del ataque contra Naruto y no venir con Jiraiya algo se rompió en la joven heredera del clan Hyuga. No ayudo por supuesto que uno de los nuevos miembros del consejo Hyuga se burlo de Naruto a quien califico como débil y patético

Hinata furiosa había explotado los testículos de dicho anciano con un golpe vicioso de su Juuken. El anciano furioso y sin saber donde se metia desafio a Hinata a un duelo de honor por ella atreverse a levantarle la mano. Durante el desafio no solo ella explico todo lo que el hombre había dicho por la espalda. Pero ella ademas tuvo la elegancia de insultar como de imbécil y poca cosa que en realidad era. Eso por supuesto no le gusto al anciano

Nadie podía imaginarse que la joven Hinata lo destrozaría por completo. El anciano del clan Hyuga tuvo todo su cuerpo golpeado y destrozado por Hinata quien sin piedad lo había casi terminado matando mediante el uso de sus palmas llenas de electricidad. Habia sido un momento humillante no solo para el anciano sino para todos los jóvenes de su línea familiar. Y como no ellos no podían dejarlo de esa manera

Los descendientes del anciano se lanzaron a por Hinata en un intento de mostrarle a la mujer donde estaba su lugar. Hiashi había querido intervenir directamente en ello pero Hitomi solo le había dado una mirada y el hombre sabiamente había retrocedido sabiendo que era mejor quedarse quieto y observar atentamente que es lo que iba a pasar. Nunca se imagino que veria algo tan brutal en su hija mas buena pero Hinata demostró una vez mas su unión con Naruto cuando ella con saña brutalidad golpeo a un centímetro de sus vidas a todos los jóvenes

´´Patetico. Hablais mal de Naruto pero no podeis ni hacerme un rasguño. Sin embargo Naruto es mas que capaz de plantarme cara. Que esto sirva como una lección y una enseñanza para todos los presentes del clan Hyuga. Cualquiera en insultar a mi amigo esta insultándome a mi y no voy a dudar ni por un momento en el uso de la violencia para responder a ello``. Hinata despues de eso había salido del lugar como una princesa Hyuga

Huelga decir que tanto ella como su padre en realidad habían estado mas que orgullosos de la habilidad de su pequeña hija. Despues de dicha demostración de fuerza el consejo del clan Hyuga por desgracia tomo otro objetivo para conseguir el control sobre la joven: Contratos de matrimonio. En la mente de los Ancianos se suponía que una mujer no debe dirigir el clan que dicho lugar solo era para un hombre por lo que en su opinión ella debía ser desposada con alguien de noble ascendencia en Hi no Kuni que trajera influencia para la familia mientras que por otro lado Hanabi se casaria con un niño del clan Hyuga. Francamente ambos padres eran hechos una furia

´´Tranquila mi hija ya sabes que Naruto va a estar mas que bien``. Hitomi miro hacia su hija, su amada hija era todo lo que tenia en este mundo cruel junto con Hanabi y solo podía sentir lastima por los pobres cabrones que le habían hecho daño a Naruto. Conocia a su hija lo bastante bien como para saber que ella estaba llena de ira y justa venganza y que no dudaría ante nada para obtener ambas cosas si se le daba la oportunidad

´´Es igual si esta bien o mal la madre. Lo que importa es que el, mi amigo, la persona que mas amo en este mundo, esta en peligro y yo solo puedo estar aquí tratando de quitar todo el estrés que siento``. Con eso dicho Hinata dio un golpe de Juuken en el aire que genero una onda eléctrica que destruyo por completo una gran roca

´´Lo se mi niña. Creeme. Se esto muy bien. Se lo mucho que amas a Naruto. Pero tienes que pensar que no siempre podréis estar en misiones controladas en las que será muy fácil salir impune. Lo quieras o no mi dulce angel la vida del ninja es una vida llena de peligros y Naruto va a tener una diana en el durante todo el tiempo que viva``. Hinata ante eso bajo la cabeza, sabia de lo que hablaba su madre ya que despues de todo ella era parcialmente responsable de eso

´´No importa la madre. No me importa como sea de dura o de difícil la vida ninja. Lo único que se es que el que tiene mi corazón ahora es blanco de la ira de enemigos que solo me buscaban a mi. Quiero nada mas que arrancarles sus corazones. Quiero Kumo ardiendo hasta que no queda nada``. Hitomi solo pudo suspirar ante las palabras de Hinata aunque ella entendía perfectamente a su hija y compartía sus sentimientos

Kumo había exigido durante el conflicto de los Hyuga la vida de su amado marido en compensación por los males a su embajador. Y fue solo por el embajador estar vivo que se salvaron de tener que hacer nada así por el estilo. Tambien durante cada misión que el clan Hyuga estaba operando como una misión de clan los ninjas de Kumo tratarían de intervenir con la intención de llegar hasta ellos y capturar con vida a los ninjas del clan Hyuga. No importaba cuanto uno lo pensara. La ira contra Kumo era algo que se había cimentado en el clan Hyuga y su hija dulce y amable aunque no lo demostrara era muy resentida con ellos

´´No dejes que ni la ira ni la rabia te cieguen mi dulce angel. Las emociones como esas son bastante malas en un sin control. Además tienes que entender mi pequeño tesoro que en esta vida si uno deja que las emociones lo gobiernen estará perdido. Además conociendo a Naruto el ya tendrá un plan o habrá conseguido algo de gran valor que sirva para mear a los de Kumo``. Hitomi no pudo evitar reírse ante esas palabras ya que ella sabia que eran una verdad absoluta: Naruto amaba joder los planes de todo el mundo

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreir ante las palabras de su madre sabiendo que eran una verdad tremendamente cierta. Naruto no se habría quedado todo el tiempo incapacitado solo pensando en el daño que le habían hecho sino ademas conociéndolo como lo conocía era mas que seguro de que el ya tendría un plan mas que preparado para devolver todas las molestias a Kumo. Francamente una parte de ella solo podía esperar para ver con que brutal y desagradable broma Naruto saldría para devolver los juegos de Kumo

´´Si madre, te tengo que dar la razón. Naruto no es de los de quedarse quieto y dejarse ser golpeado. Lo conozco lo bastante bien como para saber que el estará mas que seguro planeando una dulce y satisfactoria venganza contra sus enemigos. Y ademas conociéndolo como lo conozco estoy mas que segura que será algo insultante y humillante que solo podrán responder por medio de una aceptación por muy doloroso que sea el golpe en las pelotas``. Hinata solo podía pensar de manera maquiavélica en lo que Naruto tendría planeado

´´Si hija. Naruto es un Uzumaki (aunque Minato tampoco se quedaba corto a la hora de dar escarmientos) y son un clan muy rencoroso y lleno de ambiciones con ademas un problema para perdonar. Aun recuerdo a la madre de Naruto. Ella fue hermosa y brutal. Todavia recuerdo en una misión cuando ella se dedico a adoctrinar a los ninjas de Kumo en porque no debían atacar a la población civil. Fue maravilloso y digno de ver en una mujer tan poderosa como ella``. Hitomi tenia la mirada perdida y no se había dado cuenta de que había mencionado a la madre de Naruto. Hinata estaba a punto de preguntar cuando un ANBU apareció

´´Mi señora, lady Hinata. Se me ha pedido que os informe de estar en la puerta del pueblo del Norte. Parece que por esa puerta podemos estar esperando entrantes de gran importancia y el señor Hokage quiere dar una buena imagen``. El ANBU se fue tan rápido como llego y ambas mujeres solo pudieran preguntarse de que iba esto

* * *

 **-Konoha. Floristeria Yamanaka-**

Durante los últimos tiempos la joven Ino no había pasado muy bien su tiempo. Naruto era su amigo y saber que el había sido posiblemente herido no era una de las mejores cosas a tener en cuenta para ella. No ayudo tampoco a quitarle sus miedos que los enemigos tras el eran bastante fuertes. Fue solo despues de un poco de persuasión de su padre que ella se abrió para compartir esos pensamientos con mas gente

Shikamaru obviamente solo le había hecho saber que seria muy problemático estar pensando todo el rato en lo mismo y que debía dejar su mente abierta para el futuro no muy lejano. No ayudo a ello que Shikamaru le explico que Naruto era muy poderoso para su edad y que ella lo único que tenia que hacer era tener fe de sus habilidades. Despues de aquella discursion aunque se mantuvo mas nerviosa de lo normal ella creció mas segura de ello y de que Naruto estaría a salvo seguramente

Despues de Shikamaru fue el turno de Choji. Choji le dijo que el no era tan inteligente y sabio como Shikamaru pero que el sabia que Naruto estaría bien. El le recordó cuantas veces Naruto siempre haría lo que fuera necesario para volver a sus amigos. Ser derrotado implicaría no volver a ver a sus amigos algo que no estaba en sus planes lo mas seguro. Por lo que le dijo que si no confiaba en las habilidades de Naruto que confiara en su deseo de protegerla a ella y al resto de sus amigos

Y finalmente fue a Yakumo. Yakumo fue la que despejo por completo la mente de Ino ¿Cómo no hacerlo despues de su vida? Yakumo sabia que Naruto estaba herido pero ella respondió que incluso herido Naruto iba a volver a sus amigos y su pueblo aunque tuviera que arrastrarse en el proceso. Tambien ella le recordó que Naruto se enfrento al Ido, la personificación de los miedos. Y si eso no lo hacia retroceder ¿Cómo podía ella pensar que el retrocedería por las acciones de una panda de estúpidos simios de las nubes? Ella le recordó que Naruto no era de los de poder esperar dar ordenes y punto final. El haría lo que quisiera y nadie se lo impediría

Fue tras todas las reuniones con sus amigos que ella llego a la conclusión que estaba siendo estúpida y no pensar demasiado lo que le esperaba en el futuro en realidad. Ella comprendió que Naruto no importa lo que fuera o quien fuera no le impediría llegar hasta sus amigos. Fue despues de aquellas conversaciones sin embargo que otra emoción apareció en ella: la emoción de la ira

Ira contra aquellos que se habían atrevido a hacerle daño a su amigo, ira contra aquellos que estaban constantemente planeando para hacerle daño. Esa emoción podría haber significado un gran dolor. Pero ella era una Yamanaka, un clan conocido por sus capacidades mentales. Supo lo que le pasaría si dejaba que la ira la gobernara y por ello ella pidió ayuda a su padre que era no solo conocido por ser uno de los principales interrogadores de Konoha pero ademas el era un especialista de la condición y la mente humna

El resultado no solo fue en una Ino mucho mas intelectual sino en una Ino mas provocativa (para diversión de su madre y depresión de su padre). Ino era mas inteligente y mucho mas letal. Habia empezado a saber usar la fuerza de la palabra para manipular las cosas a su hacer y había sido responsable de muchas personas que miraban a su clan como débil a tener una reconsideración de ellos mismos. Huelga decir que Ino Yamanaka era una mejor versión de lo que nunca antes fue

´´Ino-chan ¿todavia inquieta por la llegada de tu amado novio?``. Kanna Yamanaka observaba a su hija con un toque de diversión y de perverso placer. Cuando vio a su hija poner esa sonrisa depredadora supo que el destino del niño estaba bien marcado para el le gustara o no a el. No es como si a ella le importara eso

´´Si madre, espero con ansia su llegada. Pero ademas espero con ansia castigarlo. Es hora y momento de mostrarle a ese niño travieso que sus acciones no quedan libres y menos aun cuando se metió ese susto de muerte en mi``. Ino estaba sonriendo misteriosamente mientras pensaba tranquilamente en todo el disfrute que iba a tener haciendo al chico que le gustaba sudar la cota gorda

Kanna estaba en realidad muy entretenida por su hija y a decir verdad estaba esperando con ansia el momento en que su hija decidiría ir a por Naruto. No era muy bueno en ello pero Ino estaba cada dia mas y mas perdida en Naruto. Además ella ya tenia una muy profunda unión con tanto Hinata como Anko lo cual solo significaba que no tendría ese típico problema de ser celosa y decidir quien se quedaría con el

´´Mi niña lo tienes tan mal por ese joven. Casi puedo sentir lastima de el cuando decidas reclamarlo``. Ino se puso roja como un tomate pero al mismo tiempo una pequeña gota de sangre cayo por su nariz solo de pensar en hacer suyo a Naruto. Un joven tan hermoso, tan fuerte, tan único. Y por supuesto sin un palo en el culo que lo convertiría en una especie de hombre tonto y estúpido con pensamientos de sobreprotección

´´Si madre, no lo voy a negar. El es creo que lo mas que puedo a aspirar. No solo es de un tipo de hombre que se gana el respeto del mundo entero con respeto y trabajo duro. Pero ademas el se ha ganado todo mi respeto por ser capaz de hacer todo lo que hace. Me gustaría que no fuera tan fácil de poner en riesgo su salud pero el no es de los de ignorar un peligro o una amenaza``. Ino solo podía suspirar pensando en su hombre

´´Bueno es mejor que te pongas entonces a trabajar en tener tus manos en el. No quiero agobiarte mi hija pero creo que seria conveniente que sepas que estas un poco atrasada en comparación Hinata o con Anko``. Kanna no pudo evitar burlarse de su hija y lo mejor fue que su reacción la llevo a aumentar considerablemente la presencia de su chakra. Oh si Naruto Uzumaki estaba sin saberlo la presa de un depredador que lo tenia como objetivo. Lastima que el no lo sabia por el momento

´´Ni lo menciones. Naruto será mio la madre. Nada me impedirá llegar hasta el``. Ino no lo quería decir de esa manera pero en su mente Naruto era suyo. Era posesiva de lo suyo y Naruto estaba muy dentro de las cosas que ella tanto quería lo cual significaba que ella no se detendría ante nada hasta tenerlo rendido y suplicando por ella. Si ese era su plan y su meta final

´´Are are muy dominante mi querida hija. Pero se te olvida una vez mas tu competencia. Además se te olvida que Naruto esta en un compromiso con la heredera de la familia Natsume, Maya. Tengo que decir que la joven Maya es una verdadera demostración de belleza y es increíble que se haya mantenido soltera``. Kanna una vez mas vio como su hija se enfureció, vio con deleite como el chakra alrededor de su hija se hizo mas vivo y como afectaba a todo lo que lo rodea

´´Vamos madre, no pensaras que soy tonta ¿verdad? Soy plenamente consciente de la CRA. La ley de recuperación de clanes autoriza al miembro vivo de un clan a tener mas de un amante o pareja en caso de ser varon. Y Naruto podrá tener todas las amantes que quiera. Pero yo sere su esposa``. Ahora fue el turno de Kanna de sorprenderse en realidad, no se había esperado por nada en el mundo que ella sabia acerca de esa ley. Le había jodido la diversión

´´Mu mi hija ha descubierto como hacer trampa es algo increíble pero a la vez decepcionante ya que no podre seguir atormentandola``. Ino se calmo considerablemente antes de mirar hacia su madre. Obviamente su madre le gustaba jugar con ella. Basicamente le gustaba jugar con la cabeza de la gente por lo que en la mente de ella lo aceptaba perfectamente ya que era su carácter. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada un ANBU apareció

´´Señora Yamanaka, Heredera Yamanaka. El Hokage solicita su presencia en la entrada de Konoha``. El ANBU se fue de allí como alma que llevaba el diablo. No hacia falta ser muy listo para saber que es lo que iba a pasar en el lugar en realidad y si por el fuera quería estar lo mas lejos posible

´´Ya tendremos mas tarde una charla tu y yo madre acerca de eso de jugar con la mente de otras personas. Especialmente si dicha persona resulta ser tu hija``. Con un gesto Ino se fue de la tienda mientras que Kanna estaba riéndose muy profundamente. Amaba tanto a su hija, pero amaba ver como estaba creciendo en una gran mujer

* * *

 **-Konoha. Bar El Diente Dulce-**

El Bar diente dulce era un lugar conocido por muchas cosas. Primero de todo era un lugar de presencia pura y única ninja. Segunda cosa es que allí no había reglas ni normas de inhibición. Y el tercer y punto mas importante es que el desahogo y combate estaba permitido. De ahí que fuera un lugar tan altamente recomendado por las fuerzas ninja. Un lugar sin molestos civiles, con mujeres u hombres de acceso fácil y con la posibilidad de iniciar trifulca sin esperar broncas. Era perfecto

Anko Mitarashi estaba en realidad sentada en lo que era una abultada cantidad de hombres tirados por los suelos. Parecia que las noticias de Naruto poder ser herido e incapacitado se había puesto a correr por Konoha. Los hombres mas bien idiotas habían pensado que podían tener un nuevo acceso a Anko y se habían lanzado como una panda de pirañas salvajes. Por desgracia para ellos eso no es precisamente lo que había estado a pasar

Anko había estado con ganas de romper algo desde que Jiraiya llego con la joven Uzumaki. Una parte de ella quería culpar a la niña. Pero cuando la vio tan indefensa, tan desprotegida ella solo pudo sentir simpatía de ella. Habia sido utilizada por el maricon sin huevos de su ex-jefe y seguramente despues de que el hombre se enterara de que ella estaba aquí la mandaria matar. De hecho solo llevaba aquí un dia y alguien trato de matarla en la calle

Fue solo debido a sus capacidades sensitivas que en verdad había salido ilesa. El agresor era obvio: Un ninja bajo mando NE. Anko lo había tratado de capturar con vida para tener la prueba pero el asesino simplemente dejo que el sello maldito lo matara. Desde entonces es cierto que no hubo mas intentos de asesinato pero era claro que Danzo quería muerta a la joven y por buenas razones: Tenia información de muy buena calidad

Gracias a Karin se supo que miembros del sistema de Barrera, que ninjas eran topos, que ninjas de la comunidad medica eran en realidad espias y mucho mas. No solo de Oto sino de otras naciones que se habían aliado momentáneamente con Orochimaru en un intento de crear una poderosa fuerza militar. Fue también es cierto que gracias a ella se enteraron de la posible alianza entre Sora, Kusa y Oto no Kuni en un intento de convertirse en las nuevas potencias militares

Teniendo la casa ya libre de manera definitiva de sanguijuelas entonces el Hokage había procedido a explicar detalladamente como se iban a defender de sus enemigos de ahí en adelante. Huelga decir que ella estaba mas que satisfecha con ver a todos los ninjas de Konoha en ejercicios pesados de entrenamiento y en pruebas de aptitud mejoradas con la intención de mejorar en todo lo que ya sea que destacaran o para alcanza un nivel aceptable en donde estaban fallando

No solo eso pero ademas se intensifico por bastante la seguridad de Konoha. Ella estaba muy orgullosa de lo que se había logrado porque en parte era gracias a ella ¿pero que recibió de sus compañeros ninja? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Estaban trabajando con su trabajo y sus defensas establecidas y sin embargo nadie había venido dándole las gracias por un gran esfuerzo. Por haberse dedicado al pueblo tanto. Era en momentos como este que empezaba a despreciar la aldea de Konoha

´´No deberías de enfadarte con toda esta gente idiota ¿Qué crees que va a pasar cuando Naruto vuelva? Todo el mundo en realidad esta muy acojonado cuando el señor del clan Uzumaki vuelva y se entere en realidad de todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia. Te puedo garantizar que el va a buscar de forma muy activa que el pueblo pague por no darte el crédito correspondiente``. Anko se giro para ver a su amiga Kurenai y no pudo evitar suspirar de acuerdo con su amiga

Si había algo que el pueblo en su conjunto temia mas que nada era un Naruto Uzumaki furioso. No era bien sabido pero Naruto solo había tenido una vez de explotar y exponer al mundo su ira. Diablos ella misma sabia muy bien de dicha explosión de ira y odio. Ya que un monton de matones se estaban poniendo demasiado comodos con Hana Inuzuka

Al parecer alguien había hecho correr el rumor de que las hembras Inuzukas eran perras calientes que esperan encontrar el hombre de sus sueños y que sea dominante con ellas. Obviamente cuando empezó a correr el rumor de inmediato Tsume Inuzuka dio orden de sacrificar a cualquier estúpido lo bastante tonto como para atreverse a intentar hacer algo así. Esto llevo a varios cientos de civiles a estar mutilados. Pero un dia todo cambio

Hana venia de una misión, estaba realmente cansada y se paso a tomar una copa por un bar cercano. Alli el camarero que era un hombre con ciertos apetitos y gustos sexuales llego a un plan junto con varios otros imbéciles. Y al final Hana acabo tirada en un lugar muy aislado despues de que la drogaron con efecto adecuado. El camarero y sus amigos habían pensado que su plan era a prueba de fallos pero no contaron con un fallo que en verdad les costaría mas bien caro: Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto o mas bien uno de sus clones había estado haciendo unas rondas por la zona (había oído que el lugar era uno de los mas aislados de Konoha y el lugar donde muchos matones y personas del circulo rojo se reunian) y cuando descubrió a Hana a punto de ser violada consiguió dejar casi sin esfuerzo a todos los maleantes sin sentido. Hana estaba contenta pero Naruto le dijo que viendo como las acciones de su madre no los había traido al talon que el estaba mas inclinado por un método mas permanente

Al dia siguiente se podía encontrar no solo a los maleantes colgados completamente desollados sino ademas había grabaciones de sus planes para Hana Inuzuka. Tambien se supo que el concejal civil de comercio era responsable del rumor de las mujeres Inuzuka. Y se supo de una red de grupos de civiles que estaban buscando cualquier oportunidad de aprovechamiento de las mujeres. Tales cosas no podían quedar al descubierto

Por ello Naruto mismo y en persona decidió hacer limpieza. Le llevo tres horas encontrar a cada persona responsable de dichos actos y los llevo a una plaza de Konoha: _´´Violadores. La escoria de la sociedad en mi mente. Gente que piensa que puede hacer con otra lo que quiere. Estoy muy seguro de que aun los hay por ahí que piensan que pueden hacer esto. Solo quiero que veais atentamente lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante a vuestras personas``._ Fue brutal

Naruto consiguió en sus manos un veneno experimental del tipo Necro. Es decir que se comia la piel y cualquier cosa organica. Durante cuatro horas se vio como la piel de cada uno de los implicados en estas tramas se veian en ese estado. Se empezó con los ojos y poco a poco fueron perdiendo sus cuerpos al veneno. Algunos tacharon a Naruto de monstruo, que como personas humanas civilizadas ellos debían darle un diferente juicio a esas personas

Naruto se rio en la cara de todos los tontos que dijeron eso y comento únicamente: _´´En la batalla del bien frente al mal están las personas siempre en medio. Todo el mundo piensa que la única forma de ganar al mal es por el bien actuar justo y honrado. Eso es un error. El mal va a vencer siempre y cuando lo dejes salir sin el castigo adecuado ¿Qué ibais a hacer con los violadores? ¿20 años de prisión y luego dejarlos libres? NO ellos abusaron de la gracia de la vida y la libertad de acción para satisfacer sus deseos egoístas y quitándole la capacidad de elección a mujeres inocentes. Que les den``_

´´Si tengo que admitirlo Naruto es una persona que puede meter el miedo en el cuerpo de la gente``. Anko en realidad se había encontrado muy divertida por la respuesta de Naruto ¿un niño de diez años de edad tenia mas cojones de hacer lo que hay que hacer que los adultos? Vamos ella lo encontró realmente fascinante

´´Si…una parte de mi piensa si por un desconocido hace eso ¿que no seria capaz de hacer por alguien que le importa?``. Kurenai no pudo evitar temblar de miedo ante la posibilidad de un Naruto furioso porque alguien había violado o había intentado aprovecharse de alguien que le importaba ya que lo mas seguro es que toda Konoha iba a arder

´´Si Kure eso es lo que me gusta tanto de el. No gilipolleces acerca de la moralidad ¿has hecho algo malo? Entonces recibes juicio y sentencia de acuerdo con tu mala acción y la razón detrás de ella pero no por leyes morales sino por la misma ley de la vida``. Kurenai no podía evitar por desgracia estar de acuerdo

Era increíble como a pesar de la existencia de gente como Kushina Uzumaki, Tsunade Senju y muchas otras mujeres de gran habilidad los hombres seguían viéndose por encima de las mujeres y considerándolas el sexo débil. No ayudaba por desgracia la existencia de los libros de Jiraiya que hacia ver todas sus acciones sexuales como algo posible cuando en realidad el solo había experimentado eso con sus putas. Fue solo la brutalidad de Naruto que estaba llevando poco a poco a la masa de gente que era Konoha a darse cuenta de que no estaban libres de el

´´Ya por desgracia no creo que sea conveniente que machaques y tritures a todas las personas que vienen a este lugar solo para desahogarte. No voy a negar que es cien por cien efectivo viendo lo tranquila y relajada que estas pero creo que seria mas conveniente de dejarlos en paz por un tiempo``. Kurenai sabia que su amiga pondría mala cara ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando te quitan tu juguete para quitarte la tensión?

´´Tch de todos modos todas estas mierdas tienen poco de hombre y mas de un debilucho que tiene que ponerse a fondo en forma``. Kurenai se rio de su amiga violenta mientras estaban a punto de salir del bar. Estaba acercándose a la puerta cuando Anko se detuvo un segundo. Solo un segundo podía parecer poca cosa pero cualquier ninja sabe que un segundo puede significar mucho

´´Anko ¿te encuentras bien?``. Kurenai estaba preocupada po su amiga. Nunca se había detenido de esta manera ante nada y la hizo preguntarse que estaba pasando por su cabeza (una locura de pregunta viendo que ella era una mujer loca de los pies a la cabeza) pero su respuesta llego solo unos momentos despues

´´Anko, Hokage-sama me ha pedido que informes en la entrada norte del pueblo. Parece ser que esperamos compañía de alguien de gran importancia y quieren hacer una verdadera demostración de poder delante suya`. El ANBU no había terminado ni de hablar cuando Anko lo empujo a un lado y empezó a salir corriendo por la puerta en dirección a la entrada Norte claramente loca…de alegría

´´ANKO ESPERA``. Kurenai se disculpo con el pobre ANBU que había sido empujado por la joven de cabellos violetas y salió mas deprisa de lo que podía detrás de su amiga. Mientras tanto en la mente de Anko ella estaba saltando de alegría. Su amigo ya estaba aquí y el iba a sacar las espinas dorsales de los embajadores de Kumo ¿Cómo no ser feliz por ello?

* * *

 **-Entrada Norte de Konoha-**

La gente estaba mirando extrañada a la entrada Norte. Nadie sabia que estaba pasando pero mucha gente estaba murmurando acerca de lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo. Algunos pensaban que uno de los Sannin estaba a punto de hacer acto de presencia. La razón por supuesto de todo esto era la presencia de los jefes de los clanes con sus herederos que estaban mirando hacia la entrada muy sospechosos aunque el Sandaime Hokage estaba mirando la mar de entretenido

´´¿Cuándo va a aparecer la persona que quiera que sea implica nuestra presencia?``. Kiba como de costumbre estaba impaciente ¿Cómo no serlo? Queria volver a su entrenamiento. Los cabrones que hirieron a su amigo eran buenos y el quería hacerse lo mas fuerte posible para asegurarse de que nadie le haría daño nunca mas a alguien cercano a el

´´Hn Mutt no creo ni que tu clan ni tu seais necesarios aquí. Por desgracia el Sandaime Hokage que ya esta entrando en años parece estar bajo la creencia de que vuestro clan puede dar una buena impresión. Yo solo digo que no vayas a olerle el culo a quien sea que venga ni te lamas tus partes inferiores delante suya``. El comentario de Sasuke se gano una dura mirada de todos los jefes de clan pero por desgracia solo saco risas de los concejales civiles

Hiruzen a decir verdad no los había invitado a venir ni a el ni a los civiles pero parece ser que cuando se supo de un invitado de altura venir hasta aquí fue en la mente del consejo civil que debían estar presentes y demostrar la clara superioridad de la parte mas importante de Konoha. Hiruzen en realidad solo podía sonreir pensando en sus caras al darse cuenta de que habían sido engañados por sus ilusos pensamientos y que estarían dando la bienvenida a Naruto

´´Es un gesto de mala educación hablar de esa forma a un compañero ninja Sasuke. Además me gustaría recordarte que al menos los Inuzuka no necesita de un palo en el culo para mantenerse rectos ante sus enemigos``. Ino no iba a tolerar que su amigo sea insultado por el mocoso engreído el cual con las palabras de la Yamanaka obviamente se enfado

´´Cuidado con lo que dices cerdito. Cuando reclame el CRA voy a exigir que te cases conmigo y voy a hacer contigo todo lo que quiera``. Sasuke trato de meterle el miedo a Ino pero se sorprendió cuando ella solo lo miro como si sintiera lastima por el. No sabia porque pero le molestaba enormemente

´´Siento lastimas por tu familia Sasuke. Estoy segura cien por cien que tu madre solo esta llorando viendo como su precioso hijo se ha convertido en poco menos que una excusa de un niño mimado y malcriado. Pero bueno todo el mundo sabe que los verdaderos hombres Uchiha hace mucho tiempo ya que se han desvanecido``. Hinata no pudo evitar su pequeña puya para el imbécil de Sasuke. No es que le hiciera falta defender a Ino pero ella no se sentía muy comoda con Sasuke y disfrutaba de verlo perder la calma

´´SILENCIO. Nuestro invitado ya esta aquí``. Hiruzen no quería hacerlo pero impuso el orden por medio de su propia fuerza. No lo hacia por nada pero en realidad no quería ver a Hinata golpeando a Sasuke. Esto llevaría a los miembros del consejo civil exigir a Hinata disculparse con el niño y no quería ver a Naruto cargado con cargos por el asesinato de todos ellos

Como uno todos miraron hacia la entrada del pueblo donde se quedaron de piedra. Alli estaba Naruto vestido con sus vestidos de Jefe del clan Uzumaki. Mientras andaba todas las mujeres que ya estaban interesadas en el (y algunas otras que sabia apreciar la mercancía) se quedaron por un momento de piedra antes de salivar por su presencia. Sus pantalones Hakama no dejaban ver sus piernas musculosas como lo hacia ver su antiguo uniforme pero le daba una apariencia a su cuerpo de musculoso. Sin embargo lo que era claro era su figura definitiva. Y por supuesto el cambio actual de su cabello llamo la atención de las chicas

´´NARUTO``. El joven Uzumaki no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada antes de que Hanabi y Konohamaru se lanzaron encima suya. Los dos niños pequeños estaban al parecer convencidos que entre ellos dos podrían asegurarse de que el joven Uzumaki nunca mas tendría la intención de moverse de donde estaba y por tanto no meterse en malas situaciones

Como uno a esos dos pequeños demonios se sumo Ino, Hinata y Anko. Cada una de ellas le dio un fuerte abrazo así como la sutil amenaza de lo que le pasaría la próxima vez que el no se cuidara adecuadamente. Decir que Naruto estaba asustado por las amenazas era quedarse corto en realidad. El estaba en realidad temblando de miedo porque sabia que sus amigas serian mas que capaces de hacer cumplir sus viles promesas de hacerlo sufrir en toda su extensión por preocuparlas de tal manera

´´Shhh estoy aquí. Y nada ni nadie me va a mover de aquí nunca mas``. Naruto estaba abrazando cariñosamente a las cinco personas que estaban tan pegadas a el tan bien como pudo. Sin embargo ese momento se vio terminado por cierto chico incapaz de soportar no ser el centro de la atención

´´¿En serio? He venido aquí esperando conocer a alguien de gran importancia para el futuro de Konoha. No a un simple pueblerino que no vale nada que se deja herir a la primera que se le pone``. Cuando Sasuke termino de hablar se encontró con su satisfacción por decir lo que pensaba totalmente arrancada de el debido a un Hiruzen mirándolo furiosamente

´´Si de verdad fueras tan importante como crees niño sabrias que no te hice ni a ti a ni a los miembros de la rama civil del consejo llamar solo a los que eran importantes en la vida de Uzumaki. Ahora marchate de aquí porque lo único que siento cuando te veo es mas que repugnancia del poco valor que tienes en realidad para mi``. Sasuke se sintió abofeteado en la cara. Los civiles querían decirle unas cuantas palabras al Sandaime pero su mirada de muerte los cayo en su sitio. Uno por uno se fueron quedando solo por un momento el chico Uchiha

´´Un dia voy a tener el absoluto respeto de Konoha Sandaime Hokage. Y nada ni nadie me lo va a impedir``. Con eso dicho Sasuke se fue aunque en su mente estaba completamente lleno de ira y de rabia ¿Quién era ese anciano Hokage para decirle que su presencia en realidad no era requerida? Lo tenia claro, un dia los tendría a todos apretados por el cuello y los extrangularia sin piedad

Naruto vio como Sasuke se iba y el no necesitaba ser un genio o un adivino para saber lo que estaba pensando. Kurama le enseño que el clan Uchiha se dividia en tres categorías: Por un lado los celosos y hambrientos de poder, por otro lado los conformistas pensando que ya eran superiores y finalmente los que trabajaban duro y sacrificaban mucho para llegar a lo alto. Según Kurama Madara e Izuna Uchiha fueron de los de esforzarse en su máximo para llegar a la cima. Por desgracia sus perdidas fueron tan severas que al final cayeron al pozo sin fondo de los Uchiha

´´Naruto mi hijo ¿Quién son estos dos que van contigo?``. Hiruzen en realidad no necesitaba saber quienes eran las dos personas que acompañaban a Naruto. Lo sabia del informe entregado por Karin que estos dos eran Kimimaro Kaguya y Yoruichi Shihoin. Pero necesitaba que Naruto hiciera las presentaciones

´´Hiruzen-jiji estos dos son Kimimaro Kaguya y Yoruichi Shihoin. Son protegidos de mi clan a cambio de cierta información entragada a Nosotros para ser utilizada contra Kumo y Oto``. Hiruzen solo podía sentir el gran y enorme tropel de papeles que se le venia encima mientras miraba a los dos ninjas en cuestión. Tenian en sus cuellos el Kanji de guardia lo cual significaba que hasta que no demostraran a Naruto que eran dignos de confianza ellos tendrían un acceso limitado a su chakra y habilidades generales

´´Bien. Espero con ansia saber mas de vosotros. Kimimaro Yoruichi. Saber esto. Konoha siempre sabe recompensar a los que nos hacen un favor de la manera adecuado. Si vosotros colaborais con nosotros entonces Konoha estará mas que dispuesta a servir de ayuda a vuestra ambicion siempre y cuando este en nuestros limites``. Hiruzen solo podía esperar en realidad que Naruto no se hubiera equivocado con estos dos

´´Tranquilo saru-jiji estos dos son mas que dignos de merecer tu ayuda. Solo dejalos un tiempo para habituarse a todo esto. No es por sonar mal pero no han tenido la mejor de las manos en la vida y les han jodido de lo lindo desde el principio de sus vidas``. Hiruzen miro por un momento a Naruto y entendió perfectamente lo que quería decirle. Basicamente que el destino había decidido que serian sus perras y se había comprometido a hacerlos sentir de dicha manera

´´Bien entonces Naruto ¿Por qué no haces un clon de sombra que los lleve a tu hogar? Me temo que los embajadores de Kumo querrán saber acerca de esto``. Conforme el dijo esas palabras la presencia de Naruto se hizo notable. El poder en bruto de su joven niño era algo mas de lo que ningun ninja en la aldea ademas de el podía siquiera pensar en generar. Fue francamente tanto de algo aterrador como emocionante

´´Bien``. Con eso dicho creo un Kage Bunshin que se llevo a sus dos invitados al complejo Senju así como Anko, Hinata e Ino que querían discutir mas tarde con el mientras que el mismo así como Hiruzen y los demás representantes de clan se fueron a la cámara del consejo. Naruto solo tenia muy claro que la reunión tendría que ser lo mas efectiva posible y enviar un mensaje

* * *

 **-Camaras del Consejo-**

Naruto estaba situado en una de las dos partes de la mesa del consejo con Hiruzen estar en la cabecera como su posicion de Hokage le obligaba a estar ahí para mirar de esa forma a todos los presentes. A un lado estaban los concejales civiles que por desgracia incluia de alguna manera a Danzo Shimura ya que el anciano de alguna manera había conseguido que los asesores civiles lo colocaran ahí como consejero en asuntos ninja/civil. Por otro lado estaban los clanes ninja que obviamente no estaban nada satisfechos con la presencia de Danzo. Y luego en otra parte de la sala en una mesa para los miembros extranjeros estaban los tres embajadores de Kumo

´´Bien. Con esto yo abro el debate en cuanto al asunto en cuestión. La acusación de Kumo contra Uzumaki Naruto por el asesinato de los miembros de un equipo de Kumo así como el secuestro mas bien robo de una de sus jinchurikis``. Cuando Hiruzen termino de decir la apertura prácticamente todo el mundo sintió como la sala temblaba. Hiruzen mando una mirada tranquilizadora a Naruto pero este solo podía mirar con odio a los miembros de Kumo

´´Gracias señor Hokage por responder a nuestra situación de esta manera. Kumo solo quiere que este asunto termine de la forma mas pacifica posible y sin un derramamiento de sangre innecesario. Nosotros estamos aquí para hablar en nombre de no solo el Raikage sino todo el consejo de Kumo así como el Daimyo de Kaminari no Kuni. Soy el asesor del Raikage Yiichiro Hanna, a mi derecha esta el representante del consejo de Kumo Asawara Heida y a mi izquiera del representante del Daimyo Kuyo Namura``. Los tres de ellos miraron a Naruto con cierto aire de suficiencia como si sabían lo que iba a pasar

´´Eso esta bien y todo pero su presencia en mi aldea no ha hecho mas que levantar problemas. Konoha no ha olvidado el asunto Hyuga por lo que espero con sinceridad que no se queden aquí una vez que esta reunión se ha terminado. Esta reunión será la única para tratar el asunto en cuestión. Ninguna otra mas será celebrada``. Hiruzen sabia que se estaba arriesgando mucho pero la mirada en Naruto le hizo reabrir su confianza

´´Eso esta bien con nosotros. Queremos este asunto lo antes solucionado. Tantos muertos por un simple joven no es algo que debe de durar mucho. Simplemente debe pagar con la devolución del arma así como el niño en cuestión volver a Kumo con nosotros como pago por las perdidas ocasionadas``. Cuando el consejero termino de hablar se encontró por desgracia con una mirada enfurecida no solo de Hiruzen sino toda la fuerza ninja algo que en realidad no se había esperado

´´Embajador. Voy a decirlo en pocas palabras y quiero que quede bien grabado en su mente. No estas aquí para exigir nada. Estas aquí para establecer tu caso y ver como se desarrolla la situación. A diferencia de algunos otros pueblos Konoha siempre ha respetado las leyes internacionales por lo que si su caso no solo tiene una base solida pero ademas de eso tiene un apoyo cimentado se cumplirá con sus demandas. Pero no vaya exigiendo por delante podría significar una verdadera situación desagradable para usted``. El embajador trago de miedo en realidad ya que esto no iba según sus planes

Tanto el como sus socios habían sido enviados porque eran lo que uno podría decir los mas astutos para siempre sacar un beneficio sin tener que dar demasiado. Sin embargo cuando el Daimyo y Ei los enviaron aquí fue bajo la promesa de que el Hokage era un viejo sin espinas que había perdido su valor como ninja. Era obvio que esta información era bastante falsa por lo que solo había hecho las cosas mas complicadas para el y sus asociados

´´Si bien. Bueno el caso que tenemos es que Uzumaki Naruto se enfrento a los herederos de varios clanes así como nuestro Jinchuriki en una tierra abandonada y sin jurisdicción. Normalmente combates entre ninjas tienen lugar en todo momento y es obvio que estos combates terminan ya sea en una lucha a muerte o en la captura de rehenes. Sin embargo este es un caso mas que importante. No solo Uzumaki no era todavía un ninja pero ademas el sacrifico a varios herederos de clan y secuestro a la jinchuriki. Debe efectuarse un pago por sus acciones o sino Kumo podría tomarlo como una ofensa``. El había planteado bien el caso y lo sabia. Su mirada al consejo civil dijo que los tenia en el bote

´´mmm Naruto ¿puedes exponer tu versión de los hechos? No he podido saber de ella a causa de que acabas de llegar. Seria muy descortes y muy mal visto que recibieras un juicio de este calibre si no tienes una defensa adecuada o al menos sin dar tu versión de los hechos``. Hiruzen no pudo evitar sonreir cuando se dio vio que el embajador no quería ni oir hablar de dicha versión. Dicho esto Naruto solo devolvió la sonrisa de Hiruzen con una sonrisa igual de salvaje

´´Claro Jiji no tengo ningun problema con exponer mi situación``. Naruto estaba mas que satisfecho con esto en realidad. Una mirada hacia el valia para darse cuenta de ello aunque los había como Danzo que no estaba nada satisfecho en realidad

Su estancia aquí en este momento era debido a que los civiles habían visto como adecuado que necesitaban un asesor ¿Quién mejor como asesor que un ninja como Danzo? Ahora lo que Danzo quería sacar de esta reunión era un control mayor no solo sobre el jinchuriki y su clan sino por los dos invitados. Queria que fuera tanto una victoria como una derrota para la Konoha de Hiruzen. Por ello en un solo momento el se fijo en los ojos de Naruto y proyecto su sharingan hacia el

 _´´Escucha mi voluntad. Cuentales lo simple y necesario. Obliga a Hiruzen a tomar cartas en el asunto. Obligalo a tener que limitarte tanto a ti como a la otra arma. Se mi marioneta, se mi arma``._ Danzo tuvo que desactivar su ojo en ese momento porque había costado mucho chakra en realidad. La habilidad que había usado era una de las habilidades mas poderosas del Sharingan y ahora estaba seguro de que por fin todas sus metas se harian realidad

´´Bueno. Bien para empezar esa tierra desconocida de la que tanto hablas resulta que tiene nombre: Es la isla de Uzu no Kuni. Y la razón por la que hasta el momento no habíais podido llegar hasta la fecha queridos asesores es porque hasta ahora no contabais con un Uzumaki. De ahí que cuando Orochimaru os llego con la oferta no pudisteis resistiros``. Danzo y los miembros de Kumo se quedaron muy tiesos pero por razones equivocadas

Danzo no quería que eso saliera a la luz. Si solo eso se exponía entonces seria claro que el jinchuriki no estaba luchando por motivos sin causa sino que estaba luchando por defender sus tierras algo que no debía ser visto de esa manera. Trato de mirarlo una vez y cuando se le ofreció la oportunidad volvió a darle ordenes pero era como si nada. No entendía que es lo que estaba pasando en realidad

Por otro lado los miembros de la embajada de Kumo estaban silenciosos. Eso no es lo que el Raikage le había dicho al Daimyo. El Daimyo había dejado muy claro que bajo ningun concepto podían ir a buscar combate contra Konoha en caso de no tener las pruebas tan solidas como el diamante mismo. Decir que el asesor principal estaba preocupado era quedarse corto porque el chico había enviado todo su posible caso a freir morcillas

´´Cuando los equipos de la formación de Orochimaru y de Kumo se agruparon en mi contra no me quedo otra alternativa que luchar. Al final solo huno tres supervivientes: Kimimaro Kaguya, Karin Uzumaki y Yoruichi Shihoin. Kimimaro no solo tiene toneladas de información para obtener en contra de Orochimaru sino como el ultimo Kaguya y en honor a la alianza Uzumaki es mi deber de protegerlo. Karin ser mi prima es por tanto también una obligación y Yoruichi, bueno creo que eso seria muy fácil de explicar en realidad``. Entonces todo el mundo sintió miedo

Nunca habían sentido nada así y eso incluia al Sandaime Hokage que se coloco delante del Kyubi enfurecido. Naruto estaba emitiendo su chakra negro rojizo y sus ojos azules brillaban con mucha fuerza. Su poder estaba sacudiendo y afectando no solo a la habitación en si sino también a toda Konoha. Hiruzen se encontraba tanto horrorizado como maravillado. Era una firme demostración de que Konoha estaba en realidad a salvo por fin y de que su nuevo guardian en realidad haría todo lo necesario para protegerla

Pero Danzo no se veía nada satisfecho en realidad ¿Cómo serlo cuando ves tanto poder? Un hombre que durante toda su vida solo había buscado formas de obtener mas y mas poder esto era algo así como un insulto a el ya que lo tenia delante suya, estaba al alcance de su mano y al mismo tiempo demasiado lejos de el para alcanzarlo. El poder de Uzumaki en bruto el podía decir que ya rivalizaba con algunos de los mejores ninjas de Konoha quizás en unos meses una vez sus formación estuviera una vez mas en el buen sentido el seria incluso tan fuerte como el Hiruzen de ahora (no el joven que se gano el titulo de Kami de shinobi)

´´Yoruichi es jinchuriki. Los Biju se declararon bajo la protección del clan Uzumaki hace mucho tiempo. Fallamos en esa misión y Hashirama Senju los sello y los repartió por los pueblos como un juguete. Pero ya no mas en realidad. De ahora en adelante cada jinchuriki que descubra que su vida ha sido un infierno y que tenga deseos de un lugar mejor y mas seguro entonces yo le dare la bienvenida. El tiempo en que los Uzumaki quedaron tranquilos y en paz se ha terminado. Kumo empezó esto cuando una vez trato de secuestrar a mi amiga la heredera del clan Hyuga pero despues de esto tened por seguro que yo le dare fin``. Naruto termino de hablar y la presión de su poder desapareció por completo dejando libre a la gente

Los miembros del grupo de Kumo estaban respirando con dificultad. Solo Bee el Hachibi jinchuriki podía emitir un aura tan aterrador. Ni siquiera su hermano Ei podía hacer semejante cosa y eso era a decir verdad una cosa que los asustaba enormemente ya que el niño obviamente tenia que tener algo de sangre de demonio para tener un aura tan aterradora. Los miembros de la embajada en realidad ya no tenian palabras que decir. No sabían que hacer con la reunión que se había ido prácticamente a pique en realidad con la clara demostración de poder del niño

´´Eres un demonio mocoso. Puedo verlo por eso eres tan sobreprotector de la niña. Porque tu también eres el jinchuriki de un Biju y si tuviera que adivinar yo diría que del Kyubi. Quien iba a saber que la gente de Konoha tendría en alta valoración a un monstruo como tu``. El embajador sabia que podría estar metiéndose en la boca del lobo pero esta era su mejor oportunidad de conseguir en realidad un poco de una posibilidad de salir de aquí con un beneficio

Como era de esperar sus palabras por un momento quedaron en el aire antes de que los concejales civiles empezaron a gritar como si estuvieran poseídos. Al parecer eso explicaba en su opinión todo lo que significaba Naruto. Porque era tan hábil, tan poderoso y tan capaz. Todo ello significo en sus mentes de hombres y mujeres estúpidos que el no era humano y por tanto no tenia derechos. El lado shinobi estaba a punto de hacer su clara opinión acerca de esto antes de que Naruto empezó una vez mas a canalizar su lado asesino

´´Si bien podría llegar a reconocer que mi madre Kushina Uzumaki si fue una jinchuriki y que la esposa del Shodaime Hokage fue otra así como la primera por desgracia no puedo decir lo mismo de mi y puedo demostrarlo``. Con eso Naruto se levanto de la silla en la que estaba levantado. Obviamente los tontos pensaban que iba a hacer algo malo pero antes de que nadie hiciera nada el Sandaime personalmente golpeo a uno de los concejales civiles dejándolo casi sin conciencia

Poco a poco Naruto se quito su ropa. Se quito cada prenda del cuerpo dejando ver a la superficie sus musculos. Y momentos despues empezó a canalizar su chakra por su piel mostrando todos los sellos de resistencia y gravedad en su cuerpo así como de bloqueo de chakra. Esto sin embargo trajo las miradas de muchas personas ya que ahora descubrían que el Naruto que sabían podía ser en realidad nada mas que una mentira ya que estaba en completo control siempre de si mismo

´´Hiashi-sama, como el mayor experto de sellado de toda esta habitación así como poseedor del Byakugan me gustaría que analizara poco a poco mi cuerpo para saber mas si tengo algún otro sello en mi mismo que estoy ocultando``. Cuando Naruto termino de hablar Hiashi se puso de inmediato de pie y analizo a Naruto. El análisis no le llevo mucho tiempo y llego fácilmente a la conclusión de que Naruto ya no era el Jinchuriki del Kyubi aunque mas tarde tendría que explicar lo que había pasado

´´No. Los únicos sellos que Naruto tiene en su cuerpo son los sellos que estamos viendo. Un sello de encriptación multiple de gravedad que es obvio del clan Uzumaki, así como lo mismo para el bloqueo o limitación de chakra así como un sello de gravedad. No es un jinchuriki``. Esto por supuesto solo significo un poco de escándalo para dentro de los concejales ninjas porque querían saber que había sido del Kyubi

Danzo en verdad estaba furioso ¿quizas el atentado contra su vida lo había dejado en el borde de la muerte y eso había significado la fuga del Kyubi? Eso no era lo que tenia que pasar en su mente. Moldeado en un arma el niño tenia que haber sido eso era cierto pero ahora ya no podía ser ¿Cómo lo hacia si su sharingan y mokuton no lo podían doblegar? Todos sus planes se habían ido a tomar viento. Y aunque el estaba tentado de decir que al principio de su vida Naruto si fue un jinchuriki el sello de aquella reunión todavía era activo

´´Bueno…viendo como el embajador ha tenido a bien tratado de acusarme de algo que no soy en un intento de inculparme o dejarme en una posicion que provocaría y causaría este juicio a la mierda creo que puedo considerar esta mi oportunidad para aclarar el caso. Visto que los embajadores no solo no tenian caso declaro el caso ya no valido. Visto como el ataque a mi persona fue en territorio de mi clan y tenia derecho a defenderme ya sea ninja o no entonces por tanto sus cuerpos me pertenecen ahora``. Naruto disfruto de ver a los concejales así como los embajadores palidecer considerablemente al no haber podido no solo no tocar su posicion ni nada por el estilo

´´Yoruichi Shihoin por ley de conquista esta ahora baja la guía de mi clan tal y como lo establecen las leyes ya que al mandarla a por mi persona en aquella misión suicida esto significa que ahora es de mi propiedad a menos que Kumo piense que tiene algo de igual o mayor valor``. Una vez mas sonrio hacia dentro viendo el claro malestar de los embajadores. La venganza es siempre algo tan bueno y el que dijo que no en realidad era porque era un tonto completo y absoluto

´´Tambien tal y como es bien sabido. Aquí hay políticos y por tanto es obvio que en un intento de golpearme hacia abajo podrían llegar a decir por ahí que soy un jinchuriki solo para que el pueblo me desprecie. Por tanto establezco esta ultima cosa. En caso de salir palabra de ser un jinchuriki o un biju o cualquier cosa difamatoria despues de esta reunión en mi contra entonces todos los miembros de este consejo se verán sometidos a un juicio por calumnias con la única pena aceptable ser la muerte``. Naruto estaba sonriendo al ver la cara de los civiles totalmente desencajada. Eran unos rivales tan predecibles

´´Bien. Ahora que esto ha terminado caballeros me temo que con mi poder como Sandaime Hokage mando a todo el mundo menos los lideres de los clanes así como Uzumaki Naruto fuera. Tenemos que decidir como hacer adecuadamente uso de Kimimaro Kaguya y de Yoruichi Shihoin y es solo un asunto ninja que no incumbe a nadie mas``. Era obvio que algunos querían negarse (como Danzo) pero la mirada de Hiruzen fue lo bastante potente como para convencer a todo el mundo en la sala de que era lo mejor en su salud para irse

Cuando Danzo se estaba marchando el sin embargo capto el lenguaje de signos de ANBU que Naruto le estaba enviando un mensaje: _´´Proxima vez que intentes controlar mi mente te arranco la cabeza de cuajo aunque sea delante del propio consejo anciano. Tus días de manipular y manejar las cosas se acabaron. Aceptalo y muere con la poca gloria que te queda cuando llegue tu momento. O cabréame y te matare y arruinare cualquier posible legado que tengas``._ Danzo estaba gritando en su mente en como el advenedizo de ese niño se había atrevido a plantarle cara

Poco despues de que todos se hubieran ido el Hokage levanto una barrera. Sin embargo Naruto sabia mejor. La barrera era mediocre en el mejor de los sentidos por lo que coloco su mano en el suelo y empezó a canalizar chakra: ´´ **Kekkai: Zettai Bunri (absoluta separación)``.** En menos de un segundo una nueva barrera de color negro había engullido todo a su alrededor envolviendo a toda la sala del consejo. Hiruzen sabia de esa barrera pero eso no evito pillarlo un poco por sorpresa

´´Es una de las muchas cosas que he aprendido en mi estancia en Uzu. Ahora creo que todos los presentes quieren saber que es eso de que ya no tengo el Kyubi ¿verdad?``. Todos los jefes de clan lo miraron por un momento. Todavia estaban aturdidos por la barrera pero tuvieron la fuerza suficiente para asentir afirmativamente en que querían saber que es lo que había pasado

´´Bien. Es muy simple en realidad. Cuando estaba luchando las fuerzas invasoras acabe demasiado mal herido. Orochimaru por sino fuera bastante había dado a Kimimaro un sello de maldición totalmente diferente al de Anko. Este mezclaba el chakra del Biju y el poder de la naturaleza envolviéndolo en uno solo y haciendo en verdad a su poseedor una verdadera maquina de matar. Cuando Kimimaro me hirió de gravedad solo tuve tiempo para sellarlo a el y Yoruichi antes de que perdi la consciencia ¿hasta ahí todo el mundo comprende?``. Todo el mundo asintió aunque todo el mundo tenia el nudo en la garganta de saber que Naruto había estado tan cerca de la muerte

´´Los Akuma no Okami sin embargo no tenian ninguna intención de dejarme morir. Me llevaron a un lugar sagrado de sus tierras donde me bañaron de un agua que esta constanemte bañada en chakra o energia natural producida de la luna. Normalmente eso me debería haber convertido en una bestia sin sentido debido a todo el mal que hay en el mundo``. No exageraba. Tres guerras con todos los muertos que la plagaban así como todo el tiempo de la matanza de los clanes durante la guerra de clanes así como cualquier gentuza matándose entre si había bañado el planeta en energia agresiva

´´Por suerte yo tenia un factor a mi favor: Kurama. Kurama decidió que no podía dejar al único ser humano que le caia bien morir por lo que decidió introducir la mayor parte de su chakra en mi sistema con el objetivo de hacer el equilibrio de manera adecuada. Conviertiendome y alterando en lo que soy. Esto también significaba una cosa: La desaparición de Kurama``. Cuando Naruto dijo esto sabia que estaba tomando un riesgo

Sabia que no debería decir esto pero lo de morir Kurama por darle todo su chakra era mas que nada para asegurarse de que cualquier grupo de gente interesada en el Kyubi perdiera su interés en realidad. Todo al final era un plan mas bien con el objetivo de poco a poco alejar la atención de los Biju. Como es normal los clanes por un lado se miraban alegres de que el ya no tuviera semejante carga. Pero tenian que cuestionar como esto podría afectarles militarmente

´´Naruto. Si bien eso de que ya no eres un jinchuriki es una información de gran alegría me temo que tenemos que cuestionar ¿Cómo esto nos afecta militarmente? El Kyubi y tu ibais muy bien juntos y podríais haber sido una inmensa fuerza de poder``. Hiashi fue el que expreso sus dudas y todos lo miraron atentamente lo cual hizo a Naruto soltar el aire dentro de su mente alegre de que habían tragado el anzuelo

´´Es muy simple. Tecnicamente tengo el poder del Kyubi integrado en mi mismo. Con el tiempo podre convocar todo su poder sin restricción. Necesitare un tiempo para domar todo ese poder pero cuando lo consiga será como tener el poder del Kyubi al cien por cien mezclado con mi propia fuerza haciéndome prácticamente imposible de derrotar tanto con algún usuario Mokuton o cualquier usuario sharingan``. Cuando Naruto termino de hablar todos los jefes de clan no lo podía parecer pero se alegraron inmensamente. Sin faltar al respeto al Kyubi pero ellos preferían a Naruto

´´Bien si eso es todo Naruto retira la barrera``. Naruto hizo como el Sandaime ordeno y de inmediato se fue de la sala de reuniones dejando a todos los presentes con pensamientos de lo que había sucedido en realidad muchos de ellos contentos por no solo haberle dado una patada en el culo a los embajadores de Kumo sino ademas de un niño que había crecido muy fuerte en sus corazones ahora estaba libre de una de las mayores cargas que jamás podrían haber llegado a imaginar en su vida

Sin embargo el Sandaime cuando vio que todo el mundo se marcho recupero su semblante serio. Sabia que Naruto había mentido. Obviamente lo había hecho para proteger al Kyubi fuera donde fuera que este. Lo cual podía ser bueno porque en realidad ahora que el Kyubi no estaba en el chico significaba que posiblemente Akatski tendría que pensar en otros planes para hacerse con su chakra y el sabia que si Akatsuki capturaba a Naruto entonces no tardarían en encontrar a Kurama, de esta forma no irían tras el chico seguro

Por otro lado su preocupación venia de su antiguo estudiante. Un sello que mezcla chakra Biju y chakra natural no auguraba nada bueno en realidad. Lo mejor seria que investigara cualquier posible amenaza a la aldea y encontrar aun mas de los fallos en la infraestructura. La alianza de Kumo con Oto no era desconocida para el pues Jiraiya ya le había informado antes de llevarse a Naruto pero ahora tenia claro que eran una amenaza

* * *

 **-Kumogakure no Sato. Despacho del Raikage-**

Ei estaba temblando de pura ira. No lo podía creer. Un plan tan sencillo, tan fácil y se había jodido completamente. Se suponía que debían inutilizar la declaración de la perra traidora Uzumaki. Una vez hecho esto tenian que cuestionar la credibilidad de un chico que curiosamente siempre entraba en conflictos con Kumo. Y estaría hecho. Tendrian una vez mas a Yoruichi y al niño. Pero ese plan se había jodido por completo

El niño había conseguido de alguna manera distraer o alterar a los enviados y embajadores de Kumo y había hecho que se rompieran. Tal vez deberían haberle dicho al Daimyo que el conflicto fue en Uzu no Kuni pero claro si el Daimyo lo hubiera sabido entonces no se habría metido en todo esto. El Daimyo no quería mas problemas con Konoha y había dejado mas que claro que quería que los dejaran solos. Pero Ei ya no lo podía soportar

Aplastaria a Konoha aunque fuera la ultima cosa que hiciera en su vida y si eso significaba entrar en una alianza mas firme con esa sucia serpiente de Orochimaru el lo haría. Konoha lo había dejado demasiado en ridículo. Además no contaban con el Kyubi. No tenian ninguna fuerza de combate con la capacidad de anular al Hachibi. Si la victoria la podía saborear y casi podía sentir la desesperación del pueblo de Konoha. Seria muy divertido ir allí y secuestrar a la heredera Hyuga así como la matriarca del clan de quien se decía era una de las mujeres mas hermosas de Konoha y las naciones elementales

Sin el tener ni idea su hermano Bee habia salido del pueblo en dirección a isla Tortuga con un acompañante que habia pasado a convertirse en el nuevo alumno de Bee. Hay que tener cuidado con lo que uno firma despues de todo pero ese era el problema de un hombre obsesionado con todo y es que no sa daría cuenta de su error hasta que era demasiado tarde

* * *

 **-Amegakure no Sato. Torre de** **Pain-**

´´Asique el chico de alguna manera ha terminado perdiendo al Kyubi``. Tobi el enmascarado, también conocido como Madara Uchiha, también y cuyo verdadero nombre es Obito Uchiha no lo podía parecer pero estaba furioso. Un plan tan perfecto y ahora estaba frustrado porque el niño que era el Kyubi Jinchuriki había perdido el Biju

´´Si Zetsu lo ha confirmado. El Biju chakra ha abandonado completamente su sistema. El ya no nos es de utilidad en nuestros planes de traer la paz``. Pain. Un ser que se consideraba a si mismo un dios podía parecer bajo control pero estaba en realidad muy furioso. La única posibilidad de tener paz se había truncado por el niño que de alguna manera había dejado libre y escondido al Kyubi

´´No importa. Dentro de un minimo de tres años el chakra del Biju se empezara a consolidar. Despues de eso solo tenemos que encontrar el foco y absorber la máxima cantidad de chakra del Kyubi. Despues de eso nuestra arma estará lista y la paz vendrá``. Aunque Obito se prometió a si mismo que antes destruiría al ultimo Uzumaki. No seria aun, no destruirlo ahora seria una llamada de atención. Pero tenia tiempo

O al menos eso es lo que el pensaba


	15. Chapter 15

**Como prometi aqui tengo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia aunque tengo que decir que ahora le dare un descanso a esta historia y me pondre con otra aunque solo dios sabe cual puede ser todo depende de la musa y eso por desgracia tengo que decirlo es una verdadera mierda porque a la musa le gusta jugar con la gente y le gusta decidir con que se pone uno a trabajar. Una verdadera mierda teneis que creerme**

 **Dije que me pondria con soberano de los mares y a decir verdad tengo la estructura de dos capitulos pero prefiero esperar a tener la estructura de por lo menos seis capitulos antes de ponerme a publicar de esa historia en particular. Y antes de que nadie diga que es facil dejadme recordaros que esa historia es un comple AU del universo One Piece. los primeros quince capitulos son de Naruto en el South Blue haciendo de las suyas y dejando caos detras de el por lo que es un esfuerzo dificil**

 **Tampoco ha ayudado que recientemente he tenido la inspiracion para un Harry Potter cruzado con Una cancion de hielo y fuego y ya tengo unos diez capitulos en estructura de dicha historia. Es increible fue una cosa que no podia detener de ninguna de las maneras y teneis que creerme de que no fue una cosa buscada a drede sino una cosa que simplemente me paso asi porque si. Soy sincero cuando digo que no abandono mas mis historias por el simple hecho de que ya estoy un poco mejor en lo que es buscar historia. Lo unico que me impide trabajar en Soberano de los mares es lo poco que se del mundo de One Piece (me refiero a los Yonko porque a los marines ya los tengo listos muajajaja)**

 **Ahora le doy la gracias a toda persona que ha dejado un comentario o que ha hecho el favorito o el seguidor. Es una gran cosa en mi mente y un regalo inestimable en mi opinion por lo que una vez mas gracias a todo el mundo por darme este regalo que como escritor me da la felicidad. pero hay preguntas que se estan haciendo ¿por que matar a Yugito? ¿por que pintar tan mal a Kumo? ¿por que hacer los planes de Orochimaru fallar con tanta facilidad?**

 **-Mate a Yugito porque a decir verdad veo a Kumo como una aldea que estaba ansiosa por lineas de sangre. Es decir meterse en Konoha y arriesgarse a la iral llamado pueblo mas fuerte por unos ojos ¿de verdad pensabais que iban a no intentar hacer a Yoruichi mas fuerte? Hay que entender que los Jinchuriki son la maxima fuerza de cada aldea. Al darle un Biju a Yoruichi no solo la hacian mas fuerte sino marcandola ya que podrian colocar todo tipo de sellos en su cuerpo. Tambien esperaban aumentar su potencia que ya de por si es muy grande porque tiene los linajes Ranton (tormenta) y Jiton (velocidad) asique entre tener a una niña sin linaje a una niña con dos linajes y darle un Biju que la haria mas facil de controlar Kumo tenia facil la decision**

 **-¿por que desprecio a Kumo? Por el simple hecho de que son unos matones y odio a los matones. Si y tambien los desprecio porque es curioso como cuando Yugito fue capturada no levataron una mierda de tormenta pero desaparece Bee y la lian to parda. los desprecio por lo que son y representan por lo que la idea de tenerlos golpeados es de lo mas buena en mi mente y un disfrute inmenso para mi**

 **-¿por que los planes de Orochimaru se joden con facilidad? Primero Orochimaru no tiene ni idea del poder de Naruto por lo que solo atua a ciegas y eso siempre es una mala idea. Segundo Naruto tiene mucho potencial en su ser potencial desconocido por los enemigos y que le da ventaja sobre ellos asique no es que los planes de Orochimaru sean malos es que su ejecucion de ellos son malos. Es decir que si en la alianza de Orochimaru, Kumo y Danzo por ejemplo en vez de enviar a jovenes sin experiencia hubieran enviado a mas ninjas con experiencia junto a Kimimaro y Yoruichi las posibilidades de ganar de Naruto habrian sido mas bien un cincuenta por ciento**

 **Ahora dejarme decir que Naruto no me pertenece porque si lo llega a ser Shinobis como Itachi, Shisui y Torune no habrian terminado como lo hicieron**

* * *

 **La Reunion del Viento y el Fuego**

 **-Konoha no Sato. Complejo Senju-**

Naruto estaba sentado tranquilamente en la terraza del complejo viendo y siendo testigo de un dia mas que maravilloso. Desde su llegada se habia puesto a entrenar mas en serio en las diferentes habilidades que a causa de la transformación habia obtenido. Todavia estaba muy sorprendido en verdad por el nuevo alcance total de sus habilidades y una parte de el casi temia su nuevo poder como el mas minimo descuido podría hacer un considerable daño a todo lo que le rodeaba

Habia convocado muy a menudo a los Okami para poder relacionarse mejor con ellos. El clan en su conjunto tenia numerosos seres para en realidad ser invocados clasificándose en las diferentes categorías de caza y persecución en realidad. Tambien el clan habia insistido en Naruto aprender un poco de su forma tradicional de combate ya sea en taijutsu o en Kenjutsu. Uno podría haberse llegado a preguntar como los lobos podían entrenar en taijutsu pero cuando se los veía ponerse en forma homínida Naruto tenia muy claro que debían ser respetados

Su fuerza y velocidad eran mas que increíbles en opinión de Naruto. Cualquiera lo bastante idiota como para enfrentarse contra ellos se veria fácilmente doblegado. Pero no solo por el hecho de enfrentarse a uno de ellos. Los lobos no combatían por si solos sino combatían en manadas y en grupos duales si se veian superados en numero. Era francamente algo impresionante en opinión de Naruto y también era impresionante ver como los lobos en realidad podían destrozar con una combinación perfecta de nintaijutsu diseñado para ellos mismos. Todo este poder y habilidad lo hizo sentirse mas que contento con ser su invocador

Por supuesto en este tiempo habia habido un par de malos momentos. El primero y mas importante fue el constante acoso de Danzo Shimura para obtener una bodega sobre Yoruichi y Kimimaro. Hiruzen habia sido a punto de intervenir en el conflicto hasta que Naruto hizo entender al halcón de guerra que el no era la voz que mandaba en Konoha sino solo un pobre imbécil que no merecía ni siquiera ser escuchado o respetado. Naruto habia humillado primero al anciano en conversaciones a causa de estos intereses lo cual lo habia colocado en una mala vista en realidad y demostrado sus verdaderas intenciones

Otra vez fue cuando Naruto dejo caer en su compuesto de clan los restos de veinte de sus ninjas que Naruto habia pillado tratando de seguir y de secuestrar a Kimimaro y a Yoruichi las pocas veces que salian del compuesto. Naruto no era tan tonto como para pensar que el hombre habría dejado de pensar en secuestrarlos a ellos o de hacer lo que quisiera con el pero Naruto habia sido mas que claro en imponer su ley a Danzo y recordarle que dentro de Konoha el no era mas que una miserable mosca molesta que podría ser tratada en cualquier momento habia sido muy comico desde su punto de vista hacer eso

Hablando de Yoruichi y Kimimaro en realidad habia sido un tiempo muy interesante desde que se unieron a Konoha. Kimimaro con su habilidad del clan habia demostrado una considerable capacidad de combate en cuerpo a cuerpo y con el uso de armas hechas de su propio hueso mas duras que el propio acero. Lo curioso sin embargo es que debido y a causa del constante uso en bruto de su linaje era lo que en realidad lo estaba matando por dentro. Naruto tuvo que explicarle esto detalladamente y consiguió en realidad convencerlo de buscar formas alternativas de usar dicho linaje

Se encontraron con Kimimaro en realidad nunca haber explotado su línea de sangre en combinación con su afinidad elemental. Este hecho en realidad habia molestado considerablemente a Naruto en realidad ya que su afinidad elemental era una parte de el mismo y con la que en realidad tenia la oportunidad de superar a sus enemigos en ocasiones. Uno podía pensar que las afinidades simples eran poca cosa en comparación con los linajes (un claro ejemplo es pedochimaru y cualquiera de sus investigadores) pero Naruto habia demostrado el error de ese pensamiento a Kimimaro derrotándolo solo con el uso de sus afinidades elementales básicas

Primerlo lo derroto con agua. Fue muy interesante para Yoruichi y el propio Kimimaro en realidad ver el uso del Suiton de la forma en que Naruto lo uso en realidad ya que nunca se lo podrían haber imaginado de esa forma. Naruto uso el elemento suiton para concentrar la potencia física y transmitirla a través de las moléculas de agua de la atmosfera para golpear a su objetivo. Tal habilidad solo demostró clara superioridad contra un Kimimaro que siempre usaba su armadura de hueso en un intento de bloquear los daños y que se vio atravesado en todo momento por los ataques de Naruto

Otro combate fue con Naruto usando el elemento Raiton. Naruto aplasto ahí a Kimimaro. No solo el Raiton era un elemento extremadamente ofensivo con la capacidad de chamuscar cualquier cosa. Pero gracias al Raiton las capacidades perforantes de Naruto en sus ataques fueron mas que capaces de vencer y de derrotar a cualquier persona que se le ponía delante. Incluso con una armadura el pobre Kimimaro se vio superado por un Naruto que combatió constantemente aprovechándose de la aceleración del movimiento y ataques perforantes. El combate lo llevo a estar en cama una buena temporada en realidad

El siguiente combate fue con el Katon. Aquí Kimimaro ya no estaba con creencia de superioridad de su clan. Toda la bazofia que Orochimaru le habia metido acerca de la superioridad de su linaje y colocándolo por encima de los demás se fue a la mierda cuando Naruto lo habia derrotado ya dos veces. Con el Katon Naruto demostró un control sin precendentes y demostró la principal cualidad y cosa olvidada por cualquier luchador contra Katon: la capacidad de combustión. Naruto no se ando con chiquitas y aprovecho la mayor cantidad de chakra que tenia, su mayor condensación y su alto poder de concentración para crear potentes explosiones que consumían todo lo que se encontraba. Solo por esta vez Kimimaro tuvo mas oportunidad de ganar a causa de su armadura de hueso

Con esto llego el combate contra Naruto usando su Doton. Cualquiera que ve el Doton lo menosprecia porque solo piensan en las capacidades del suelo: endurecimiento y ablandar. Nadie piensa en la mas peligrosa de sus capacidades: liberación de ondas sísmicas. Naruto no tuvo ni que combatir contra Kimimaro para mostrar este hecho como el supero y diezmo de todas las maneras posibles al menos en la mente de este ultimo al ver la destrucción causada por la liberación de ondas sísmicas. Todo ese poder solo hizo sentirse mas bien pequeño a Kimimaro dándose cuenta de lo escaso conocimiento que poseía en las artes ninja

El Futon ya no hubo necesidad de mostrarle nada. Naruto habia minado definitivamente el espíritu de Kimimaro en lo que se refería a aprender el arte de la manipulación elemental lo cual lo llevo a querer aprender su afinidad elemental. Imagina su sorpresa cuando descubrió que tenia el Doton como la afinidad elemental. Kimimaro se habia sentido mas que contento con ello y solo podía pensar en realidad en todas las posibilidades de ello y dio una vez mas las gracias a Naruto por haberlo llevado hasta la posibilidad de aprender esa habilidad. El dia que paso esto fue el dia en que la lealtad de Kimimaro se dedico completamente a Naruto

´´Master ya he terminado el ejercicio del dominio de la fragmentacion de la roca``. Naruto se giro para ver a un Kimimaro que seguía vistiendo de la misma forma que antes debido a la comodidad que era en realidad. Kimimaro seguía siendo muy serio en realidad pero el hombre joven se habia dado cuenta de la importancia de ir mas por el camino adecuado de la vida que era el de disfrutarla llegando incluso a tener un pequeño hoby en la forma de cuidado de un jardín que Naruto le habia dado

´´Kimimaro no es necesario estar en todo momento obsesionado con el entrenamiento. Estas muy fuerte y puedes tomartelo con la calma adecuada. Te puedo asegurar que no voy a ninguna parte ni tengo la intención de dejarte atrás en ningun momento``. A causa de su niñez y educación con Kimimaro el solo quería demostrar su gran habilidad y hacerse de apreciar por la gente. Naruto siempre le habia dejado claro que el era mas valioso de lo que nadie se podría jamás imaginar ya que el era único y una persona siempre será libre para ser lo que quería

´´Se maestro pero también tengo muy claro que mientras que tenga la debilidad del uso de mi línea de sangre envenenando mi cuerpo solo voy a ser un pasivo maestro. Quiero demostrarle en realidad que puedo ser mucho mas de lo que nadie se podría imaginar y que voy a dominar mi elemento y ser útil a usted de todas las formas posibles``. Kimimaro miro a Naruto con tanta devoción que cualquier persona normal pensaría únicamente que era solo una persona con problemas mentales

Naruto suspiro mientras solo veía a Kimimaro sentarse al lado suya. El joven miembro del clan Kaguya habia intentado por mucho olvidar algunas de las cosas que habia experimentado en nombre de Orochimaru. Lo único que lo habia mantenido cuerdo fue su devoción y su intención de ser útil para alguien en realidad. Esta era la forma que estaba tratando de ser con Naruto viendo como el joven Uzumaki le estaba dando en verdad una oportunidad de tener una vida de verdad en vez de la falsa cosa que tenia con Orochimaru de ser solo una herramienta en el mejor de los sentidos

´Kimimaro. Recuerda esto. Un dia vas a encontrar alguien que te vea por quien eres. Que te ame por quien eres. Quiero que esperes a ese dia para entregar todo tu ser. No eres nunca mas solo una herramienta de usar y tirar. Eres mi amigo y aliado. Y un dia seras un afortunado marido y padre``. Naruto estaba en realidad sin saberlo dando unas palabras que solo hicieron al mas joven Kaguya plantearse aun mas la vida. No iba a negar en realidad que siempre habia esperado poder tener algo que le diera propósito pero nunca se habia esperado para Naruto en realidad alentarlo en conseguir dicho propósito con una posible pareja

´´Hare lo que pueda señor Naruto pero con mi condición de Kaguya me temo que muy poca gente quiere estar a mi alrededor y conocerme lo bastante bien en realidad``. Naruto se trago una mueca por las palabras de Kimimaro que por desgracia traian mucha verdad. Kimimaro al ser un Kaguya era temido por todos los que lo rodeaban y temian que tuviera en cualquier momento un ataque de locura y que perdiera el control de su línea de sangre. Afortunadamente Anko habia respondido por el en realidad y lo habia introducido poco a poco a los altos rango ninja aunque en lo que se refería a Kimimaro podía pasar de conocer a Guy y sus llamas de la juventud

´´No te rindas. Uno solo fracasa cuando se rinde en verdad. El mantenerse en la cima o mantenerse en una posicion elevada siempre implica que uno no debe rendirse. Es lo mismo con la búsqueda de alguien cercano a ti. La posibilidad única de adquirir eso que en realidad te completa exige que nunca des nada por sentado en realidad``. Kimimaro bebió de las palabras de Naruto que veía en verdad como algo muy necesario a seguir viendo como las palabras eran muy alentadoras y prometedoras. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir nada una persona se acerco por detrás de Naruto y trato de golpearlo

Naruto siendo un poco paranoico (haber crecido con Kurama como un guía en la supervivencia te impulsa a darte cuenta de que para sobrevivir a todo lo que te suceda en realidad tienes que estar en todo momento alerta) asique cuando la persona estaba a punto de golpearlo Naruto se aparto dejando pasar a dicha persona y esta estrellarse contra el suelo de manera comica y levantando una nube de polvo debido al impacto. Kimimaro solo suspiro sabiendo muy bien quien era la persona responsable del caos en realidad e incluso se permitió a si mismo un poco de compasión por su amo

´´Naruto baka se supone que debes dejarte ser golpeado por una dama y señorita como yo no esquivar como una perra y dejar que me la pegue contra el suelo``. Ahí delante de los dos jóvenes ninjas (o al menos en el caso de Naruto pronto a ser ninja) estaba Yoruichi. Ella apenas habia cambiado desde que habia sido integrada a Konoha en realidad salvo por que ahora sonreía mas y lucia mas divertida en realidad en vez de estar en todo momento seria y llena de mal humor a causa de ser obligada y sometida a un pueblo en el que no siente lo mas minimo a su favor

Desde el dia en que llego al principio habia sido sacudida por la pena de saber que Kumo todavía tenia a su hermanito pequeño y lo tenian como rehén. La situación habia sido tal que Kumo en secreto le habia enviado una carta: o volvia a Kumo o su hermano se convertía en un semental de cria sin libertad en ningun momento. Yoruichi importándole una mierda su propia vida trato de escapar de Konoha. Mas bien consiguió escapar de Konoha pero cuando estaba a punto de salir del bosque de la aldea Naruto apareció delante suya y la espero sentado tranquilamente esperando para escuchar el motivo de su escape en realidad en vez de directamente haciendo nada

 _´´Tienen a mi hermano. La única familia que me queda en este mundo. No me importa una mierda ser un arma para esos bastardos pero no voy a arriesgar la vida de mi hermano solo por mi libertad. Lo siento Naruto por tener que hacer esto pero si tengo que pelear contigo para poder volver a Kumo así se hara``._ Ella estaba en lagrimas por tener que luchar contra el. Lo habia conocido de muy poco y Naruto le habia mostrado mucha bondad que no podría pagar de ninguna manera por verse obligada a volver a Kumo pero Naruto nunca perdió la calma solo saco una carta

La carta era de Bee y en resumidas cuentas (no pienso escribir una carta en la que habla con malas rimas) decía que Bee se habia hecho cargo de su hermanito. No podía simplemente sacarlo de Kaminari como el era leal a Kumo pero el no dejaría que su hermano tuviera su camino con el joven niño. Yoruichi se termino de romper en ese mismo momento mientras daba gracias a todas las deidades por proteger a su hermano en realidad. Posteriormente ellos entregarían la carta al Daimyo quien tomaria acciones contra Kumo por su nueva jugarreta

Desgraciadamente su intento de fuga no fue bien visto por Danzo y los civiles en realidad. Danzo veía en ella la oportunidad de un arma como Naruto era imposible para el. Sin embargo Naruto no le dio ninguna apertura. Naruto solo dijo a Danzo que se planteara con mucho cuidado sus acciones referentes a Yoruichi ya que ella era una protegida del clan Uzumaki y el actuaria en respuesta a ello ya que seria un insulto considerable a su persona que el tratara lo mas minimo con ella. Fue en realidad por esto que Danzo no habia tratado por mas medios de los necesarios de adquirirla

´´Si piensas que me voy a quedar en un sitio fijo para recibir un golpe entonces estas muy loca de hecho Yoruichi. Y mas aun cuando tu fuerza no deja de crecer cuando añades tu chakra a tus movimientos``. Yoruichi hizo un gesto de sentirse mal por haber tratado de golpear a Naruto aunque ambos hombres sabían que ella no se arrepentía en lo mas minimo y que solo se lamentaba de haber fallado en golpear al joven Uzumaki en realidad algo que se prometia internamente que lograría sin ninguna duda

´´JA lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de enfrentarte a mi. Solo eres una gallina asustada Naruto Uzumaki y tengo la mas firme intención de derrotarte un dia de estos así como tomarte por sorpresa ¿o es que me quieres decir que no quieres sentir de forma furtiva mi cuerpo?``. Naruto hizo un golpe en la cara por la forma de poner las cosas de Yoruichi sabiendo que ella solo estaba tratando de tomarle el pelo en realidad pero eso no lo hacia mas fácil para el en realidad como ella era muy descarada en todo lo que hacia

´´No me importa eso de sentir cuerpos femeninos en realidad pero no tengo la mas minima intención de sentirte para que luego me denuncies por acoso sexual. Esa eres tu despues de todo ya que ese era tu plan maquiavélico en realidad``. Yoruichi sonrio de manera nerviosa mientras pensaba en como Naruto debe haber descubierto su plan para aprovecharse de el en todas las maneras posibles (lease como ir de compras y tener todo el alcohol del pueblo para ella) y se puso a maquinar otro terrible plan para adquirir su objetivo en realidad

´´Yoruichi por favor calmate. Estas empezando a dejarme mal a mi y a nuestro señor con tu comportamiento. Le debemos la vida por lo que se espera un poco de respeto hacia el``. Kimimaro en realidad no le importaban los extraños juegos de la mujer pero en algunas ocasiones como esta que estaba teniendo una charla civilizada en realidad pensaba mas bien que ella debería de tranquilizarse y no ser tan exaltada. Yoruichi solo hizo un gesto de aburrido a Kimimaro mientras miraba con diversión clara a Naruto que solo podía ver venir una considerable cantidad de problemas por la cara de dicha mujer

´´Bah dejalo de una vez suelto Kimi. Ya no tenemos nada que ver con esos estúpidos y gordos de mierda que nos tenian sujetos con cadenas asique creo que deberías aligerar un poco ¿no lo crees?``. Kimimaro se extremecio ante la franqueza de su amiga y se giro para tratar de evitar un derramamiento de sangre innecesario. El decidió que iria a entrenar un poco mas. Yoruichi sonrio de haberlo puesto nervioso en realidad pero una parte de ella se sentía molesta que el condenado hombre era incapaz de alfojar ni por un segundo algo que la molestaba seriamente

´´No deberías de preocuparte tanto por la forma de ser de Kimimaro. El solo tiene muchas cosas en la mente Yoruichi por lo que lo mejor seria si simplemente le das su espacio para que se relaje por si mismo en realidad``. Naruto sonrio por la mirada que ella le envio ya que ella solia hacer eso mucho para tratar de retransmitir su molestia con una mirada y pucheros por la gente no aligerar tanto cuando ella estaba cerca algo que el propio Naruto en parte podía entender

´´Este mundo es demasiado malo ya tal y como es. La vida ademas no es nada sencilla y fácil ¿Por qué la gente debe ser tan seria? Creo que seria en el mejor interes de las personas de tratar de pasárselo bien y divertirse antes de simple y únicamente estar obsesionado por las normas de conducta``. Yoruichi volvió a hacer un poco de fanacea por ser no escuchada y no actuar como ella pero en verdad miraba con tristeza como ella sabia que su presencia hacia un poco de daño a Naruto como los pobladores lo veian como un protector de un demonio como ella

´´Sabes si sigues mirando con tanta tristeza en tus ojos en realidad cualquier persona podría llegar a pensar que lo estas pasando mal en mi compañía y eso es un poco malo para mi como me considero a mi mismo algo así como una buena compañía``. Naruto se divirtió cuando la sorprendió y consiguió ademas que ella tuviera un leve sonrojo en ella. Sabia muy bien de sus preocupaciones como los pobladores habían tratado de hacer su punto de que ella era menos que nada y que el no debería perder su tiempo con ella ni nada por el estilo (habia jurado hacer sufrir a Danzo por haber hecho correr los peores rumores posibles. Ya lo creo que iba a hacerlo pagar)

´´JA no estas nada mal debo reconocerlo pero deberías de dejar de tratar de impresionarme con tus increíbles habilidades y centrarte mas en lo que viene hacia ti``. Yoruichi tenia que cambiar de tema lo antes posible. Habia visto en realidad una sola vez a Naruto castigar a un poblador cuando este le habia lanzado una botella de alcohol. Habia sido increíblemente doloroso de presenciar para la gente por la cantidad de huesos rotos que Naruto le habia roto así como la humillación de Naruto de hacerle saber a todo el pueblo las acciones en privado del hombre en cuestión como para demostrar que el un santo precisamente no era

´´¿Impresionarte con mis increíbles habilidades? No lo trato ni siquiera de hacer cariño. Si fuera así te tendría comiendo de la palma de la mano como una buena gatita obediente y buena sin la posibilidad de que puedas decir o hacer nada en realidad``. Naruto se rio pero el sabia a que se refería ella. Dentro de tres días era la reunión entre los Daimyos de Hi y Kaze y obviamente ella sabia de la suma importancia de dicha reunión algo que el propio Naruto podía entender en realidad como de esto dependía la economía de Suna

´´JA que mas quisieras tu Naruto. Solo eres un niño despues de todo. Pero de todos modos creo que seria prudente de avisarte de que voy a ir contigo junto con Kimi para asegurarme de que ninguna estupidez pasa en esa reunión. Algo que obviamente puede ser posible teniendo en cuenta que eres tu el que va allí``. Ella se rio de la mirada que Naruto le envio por llamarlo pequeño y ella misma tenia que reconocer de que no tenia nada de Niño aunque molestarlo siempre era algo bueno en realidad

´´Bien si vas a venir entonces es mejor que te haga saber de inmediato que partimos en seis horas. Jii-san me hizo saber que vamos a ir a paso de tortuga porque acompañaremos a una compañía de mercancías``. Naruto sonrio cuando la vio perder el equilibrio. Si habia algo que molestaba a Yoruichi es no poder moverse con libertad en realidad ya que ella no podía quedarse quieta ni con un yunque atado a cada una de sus extremidades algo que era un motivo de risa entre muchos de los ninjas

´´Tch como era de esperar que el vejete querria ir lo mas despacito posible ¿Por qué señor? ¿Por qué tengo que ser maldita con gente que en realidad es incapaz de mantenerse en pie como dios manda?``. Ella lo veía tan desesperante, la gente no debería de ser tan tranquila en hacer las cosas. La vida era un estallido de velocidad que debía ser disfrutado al máximo. Ella iba a tener una charla muy seria con el anciano cuando estuvieran en ese viaje para que entendiera completamente que las necesidades de una dama son de lo mas importante

´´Pero mira el lado positivo. Anko también viene con nosotros por lo que te puedo decir en serio y al cien por cien de que vas a disfrutar de esa buena caminata y de la estancia dentro del palacio``. Naruto se empezó a alejar cuando sintió una especie de escalofrio recorrer su columna vertebral y se giro para ver la maldad escrita en el rostro de Yoruichi. Si habia algo que toda la población en conjunto tenia en común es que todos se lamentaban del dia que Anko y Yotuichi se reunieron

* * *

 **-Soporte de Dango-**

Anko estaba gruñendo mientras se tomaba un palo de dango. No le gustaba como los últimos tiempos habían ido teniendo en cuenta que la atención de Naruto también se habia ido a los residentes actuales junto con ella en el complejo Senju. No es que ella no quisiera la atención de Naruto como el era técnicamente un niño y ella una joven adulta pero Naruto siempre era una persona con la que se podía contar y con la que se podía esperar una buena conversación. El simple hecho de no tener eso a su alcance la molestaba considerablemente como eran ahora esos dos extraños los que lo tenian mayormente

´´Sabes Anko. Debes de dejar de pensar tan duro puede hacer que en realidad pierdas tu belleza y que ganes arrugas antes de que llegues a los cuarenta``. Kakashi apareció de la nada y de inmediato ya la estaba sacando de quicio. Eso era lo que no podía soportar del poderoso comandante ANBU Inu. El hombre era un sabueso propiamente dicho y no habia muchas cosas que se le escapasen en realidad cuando el ponía su mente en algo

´´Tch ¿Qué sabes de eso Kakashi? Tu pelo han sido canas desde el dia en que te empezó a crecer ¿Cómo es posible que no seas ya una pasa arrugada?``. Kakashi solo sonrio por dentro a las palabras de Anko. Era tan obvio que lo tenia por Naruto. A decir verdad el solo podía rezar a los siete cielos cuando esta joven mujer se colocara con Naruto. Si ya era una amenaza viviente el hecho de simplemente acercarse a la mujer entonces el ir tras ella con Naruto como pareja seria una cien por cien muerte segura

´´Bueno ya ves tengo el control del tiempo por completo y me mantengo eternamente joven por lo que no es ningun problema para mi en realidad eso de evitar convertirme en una pasa como tu dices``. Anko estaba tan tentada a clavarle un kunai en las joyas de la familia en realidad. Ella podía entender perfectamente que el hombre estuviera preocupado por ella. El habia sido de los pocos en realidad en preocuparse por ella mientras estaba como ANBU pero su presencia era la cosa mas molesta en este momento

´´No tengo ganas de tener una conversación de pelea Kakashi. No eres mi tipo ni tampoco me enciendes de esa manera por lo que lo mejor es que te mantengas alejado de mi o te corto las pelotas``. Kakashi solo la miro por un momento aun mas divertido. Parecia que Anko estaba verdaderamente molesta por el asunto en cuestión de Naruto dedicar tanto tiempo a los nuevos aquí en Konoha aunque era bien sabido que la mujer veneno de Konoha era pasando su tiempo con Yoruichi bastante a decir verdad lo cual se hacia cuestionar su razón de molestia

´´Y tu sabes que Naruto estos últimos meses ha estado tan dedicado a las personas nuevas debido a que por un lado quieren ser utilizados como maquinas de cria y por otro el consejo quiere convertir a uno de ellos como un perro de presa ¿tan de extrañar es que Naruto esta esforzándose en mantenerlos a salvo?``. Eso se gano una mirada furiosa de Anko que miro hacia Kakashi como si quisiera estrangularlo en realidad por decir una verdad que ella misma sabia en realidad pero que no le gustaba nada en realidad de aceptar ya que significaría que su enfado era por una niñería

´´Si pero no sabes lo molesto que es saber a Naruto y no poder conversar con el porque tiene cosas muy importantes que hacer. Ha dedicado los últimos meses a pasar tiempo con Yoruichi y entrenando con Kimimaro pero ha pasado de todos los demás. Se que los chicos lo han ignorado tranquilamente pero eso no me hace a mi y las demás ni puta gracia``. Kakashi solo podía suspirar de pensar en como responder a Anko quitándole toda la tensión. El podía entender a Naruto muy bien en realidad ya que por lo que estaba pasando el joven no hay nadie mas

´´Es posible pero creo que debes entender Anko que Naruto no pone en espera sus responsabilidades. Kimimaro ha sido objeto de la psicología de Orochimaru. Tu mejor que nadie debe de saber que Naruto no lo va a ignorar así como así y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que el pobre joven todavía tiene que encontrar como el mismo lo dice su interes o su misión en la vida``. Y bien que ella lo sabia en realidad. El chico pasaba una vez a la semana por el departamento de Investigacion para decir todo lo posible a los miembros del equipo y para garantizar que en ningun momento es un agente durmiente en realidad

´´En cuanto a Yoruichi creo que ella se puede decir que es la que lo tiene peor. Su hermano era preso de Kumo y de no ser por la conciencia de uno de sus ninjas lo mas lógico de pensar es que el niño estaría siendo usado para extorsionar a Naruto en realidad. Como si eso no fuera bastante malo los civiles y los ancianos quieren convertirla en su arma y en una maquina de cria. Se sincera contigo misma ¿Quién necesita mas a Naruto? ¿Tu y las demás chicas o esos dos?``. Kakashi termino de hablar dejándola sin habla a decir verdad. Ella tenia que verlo desde ese punto de vista en realidad y podía entender a Naruto mejor de lo imaginable ya que como de costumbre el estaba siendo solo el mismo al preocuparse por ellos

´´Puede ser Kakashi. Ellos lo necesitan mas de lo que lo hago yo misma o lo hacen los demás pero debes admitir que cuando te acostumbras a tener la completa atención de una persona en realidad es mas que lógico que la quieras en ti mismo. Me va a costar pero puedo darle un poco de espacio a los dos para tener por un tiempo a Naruto``. Ella sabia que lo que decía era bien difícil de aceptar sobre todo porque no podía evitar ser posesiva de el en realidad pero esperaba en realidad que ella pudiese aceptarlo

´´¿Con quien hablas Anko?``. Ella se giro para mirar detrás suya y se encontró con Kurenai y cuando se dio la vuelta se dio cuenta en realidad de que Kakashi ya no estaba. Cuando pillase a ese desgraciado tenia intención de hacerlo pedazos por haberla dejado como una loca en realidad ya que estaba segura cien por cien de que ahora Kurenai estaba pensando eso de ella

´´¿Cómo esta Hinata? La ultima que supe de ella fue hace un mes y por lo que se no se estaba tomando nada bien el tiempo que Naruto pasaba con Yoruichi y Kimimaro``. Ella solo hizo a Kurenai estremecerse ante el recuerdo de la joven Hyuga. Kurenai solo sabia que se compadecía del pobre imbécil e idiota que se enfrentara a ella en ese estado de animo en realidad como ella habia estado de muy malas desde que Naruto se habia estado ocupando de Yoruichi y de Kimimaro ella en realidad habia destrozado a través de los miembros que la habían desafiado por el liderato del clan Hyuga

´´Por decirlo en suaves y únicas palabras Anko. Ella lo esta tomando mucho peor que tu lo has tomado todo este tiempo``. Eso hizo a Anko hacer una mueca de dolor solo de pensar en todas las pobres victimas de tener que luchar contra la princesa Hyuga. Ella misma habia despedazado a los miembros que habían caído en su mano en el departamento de interrogatorios y si Hinata lo habia tomado peor que ella en realidad solo se podía compadecer de los pobres estúpidos y machistas del clan Hyuga en molestarla en realidad

´´¿Y Yakumo? Se que Yakumo no esta tan cerca de Naruto como lo es Hinata pero creo recordar que ella esta muy apegada a el a causa de su lazo por haberla salvado de si misma``. Y una vez mas Kurenai solo pudo hacer una mueca de dolor. Yakumo ha destrozado y mejorado sus habilidades de Genjutsu en realidad y ella incluso habia estado haciendo entrenamiento de taijutsu de alta calidad. Yakumo en su mente era la personificación de todo lo que se temia en una maestra del terror como ella era mas que apta para aterrorizar a todo el mundo

´´Por lo que se en realidad los que peor lo han tomado son Lady Hanabi y joven Konohamaru que no lo han tomado muy abien, están muy molestos con su figura de hermano mayor y lo quieren con ellos por lo menos dedicar todo un mes de tiempo``. Anko solo podía asentir. Desde que Naruto se habia hecho cargo de asegurar a Kimimaro y Yoruichi los niños de los clanes habían recibido menos vistas de el. Ella ya se estaba esperando una especie de revuelta por parte de ellos para reclamar la atención del heredero Uzumaki en realidad algo muy divertido de ver en realidad

´´Bueno alguien solo me ha hecho saber que Naruto esta mas ocupado asegurándose que unas personas que no han tenido nunca una vida la tengan en estos momentos. Se que puede parecer muy frio a los niños pero creo que debemos asegurarnos de que ellos mismos saben esa información``. Anko sorprendió con sus palabras a Kurenai que solo miro por un momento a Anko antes de asentir sabiendo que Naruto estaba solo haciendo lo que debía en realidad al asegurarse de que las dos personas que en estos momentos no tenian una vida tuvieran asegurada una vida futura

´´Buena suerte con explicar eso a unos niños en realidad. Konohamaru por lo que he oído de Asuma esta muy cabreado con Naruto ya que despues de volver no ha podido atrapar a Naruto ni una sola vez en realidad y tiene muy claro que el quiere a Naruto darle un pago por haberlo ignorado``. Anko solo pudo reir nerviosamente de lo que su amiga le habia dicho ya que habia visto en ocaisones al joven niño Sarutobi y el niño era un verdadero puñado cuando estaba interesado. El jonin Ebisu lo sabia de muy buena tinta cuando lo hizo salir mal parado con sus bromas

´´Si ya eso es lo que se espera de los niños en realidad. Para que actúen de manera irracional y para que en realidad no tengan un comportamiento de niño aceptable. De todos modos mi dinero esta en la joven Hyuga que será la que saque en pedazos a Naruto por haberla ignorado todo este tiempo en realidad``. Ella habia visto a Hanabi una vez furiosa por esas casualidades de la vida, algo acerca de alguien comerse su ultimo Banana Split y habia ido en versión terminator por todo el complejo hasta que encontró al responsable en la forma de un chunin Hyuga

´´Bueno de todos modos estoy aquí para informarte de que el Hokage quiere que sepas que vienes con el para la capital de Hi no Kuni para las negociaciones entre Hi y Kaze. Algo de venir como guardaespaldas del señor Uzumaki y que debe estar lista en la mayor prontitud posible``. Kurenai se rio de la cara de su amiga al darse cuenta de la posibilidad de pasar un rato con Naruto a solas y sin nadie molestarla en ninguno de los sentidos por lo que se puso a mirar a Kurenai con una mirada muy agradable. Casi soñadora

´´Bueno Kurenai ya sabes lo que se dice. Hay lugares a los que ir, lugares que derribar, dango que comer, hombres que seducir. Te vere a la vuelta``. Ella se fue en un Shunshin de fuego inmediatamente dejando a su amiga Kurenai riéndose mientras se comia el ultimo palo de Dango. A lo lejos se escucho el sonido de un grito de Anko al darse cuenta de que ella se habia olvidado de comer en realidad el ultimo palo de Dango. Oh si ella solo podía ver mucha diversión con su amiga

* * *

 **-Complejo Hyuga-**

Hinata Hyuga estaba delante de una docena de miembros de la rama principal del clan que durante los últimos meses no habían parado de desafiarla por su derecho a mano y comprometerse así con ella y ganar de esta manera el poder del clan Hyuga. Por desgracia para ellos Hinata no estaba del humor mas educado posible como haber sido separada de Naruto tanto tiempo no le habia hecho mucha gracia en realidad y estaba muy celosa de los dos personajes que Naruto habia acogido en el clan en los últimos tiempos que solo ocuparon su tiempo

Mientras pensaba en como Naruto tenia su tiempo concentrado en esas dos personas uno de los miembros del clan se adelanto hacia ella. No feliz de ver sus pensamientos interrumpidos ella se lanzo hacia delante haciendo una finta y golpeando el costado de su rival con su mano izquiera descargando una potente descarga eléctrica que lo envio volando a través de todo el campo de entrenamiento. Otro de los miembros mas estúpidos se abalanzo sobre ella pensando que debido a su concentración en el otro oponente podría sorprenderla. Imagina su sorpresa cuando Hinata desapareció de la vista para aparecer justo delante suya y entregarle un doble golpe de palma vicioso que hizo que todo su cuerpo fuera sacudido por una descarga eléctrica

Veinte minutos mas tarde Hinata salía de los campos de entrenamiento del clan dejando detrás a todos los retadores del dia en el suelo gimiendo de dolor ante la vista en miedo de muchos de los miembros del clan. Sabian que un dia Hinata seria mortal y peligrosa despues de todo pero jamás se habían esperado que lo seria hasta este nivel de habilidad en realidad. De hecho Hitomi miraba con orgullo a su hija que claramente estaba floreciendo en una verdadera flor de batalla. Otros que lo verían sin embargo no tenian el pensamiento igual de lo que veian pero era poco de lo que podían hacer

´´Que nuestra hija este destrozando a todos los que se colocan por delante un poco me hace sentir lastima por aquel que tiene sus afectos capturados como lo mas lógico de ver es que ella este mas que dispuesta a hacer sufrir una vida de tormento por haberla ignorado``. Hitomi se giro para ver a su marido mirar con cierto temor a donde su hija habia estado entrenando y como habia aplastado sin piedad a todos los que se habían propuesto a ella. Como padre estaba orgulloso de saber que su hija era tan fuerte y poderosa pero como líder del clan temia por ella

´´No debes preocuparte tanto por su futuro. Ella solo esta teniendo una leve racha de celos que mas tarde o mas temprano se le va a pasar. Pero no se puede negar que sus motivos son justos. Su hombre se mantiene este tiempo mas centrado en otros asuntos que en ella misma por lo que lógicamente ella esta molesta``. Hitomi también estaba preocupada por su hija ¿Cómo no serlo cuando ella estaba claramente muy ofendida por la ausencia de Naruto? Pero ella sabia que su hija mas tarde o mas temprano lo iba a superar. Era su hija despues de todo y no es como si Naruto no le hiciera caso adrede solo tenia muchas obligaciones en realidad

´´Me preocupo por ella porque también se lo que veo en los rostros de todos los miembros de la rama mas radical del clan. La quieren atada y controlada. Y sabes que son mas que capaces de ir a mis espaldas y hacer cualquier cosa que la colocara en una posicion comprometida. No aprueban a Naruto porque lo ven como una verdadera amenaza en realidad y solo quieren destruir esa relación``. Pese a los muchos esfuerzos de arrancar las malas hierbas los miembros radicales del clan se negaban a desaparecer. Se habían obsesionado con Naruto e Hinata ademas y querían a este ultimo lo mas controlada posible como en opinión de ellos ella era una amenaza para el clan

´´Querido. No creo que esa gente entienda la situación en la que se podrían ver mientras que tratan de salirse con la suya. Hinata no es una flor simple de agarrar y controlar. Ella es mas que probable que aplaste sin piedad a esa gente. No solo eso sino ademas de todo se te olvida que Naruto lo mas probable es que destruyera todo a su camino si veía una amenaza seria para ella o cualquier persona que le importa``. La simple mención de Naruto tomar cartas en el asunto hizo a Hiashi temblar de miedo. Naruto habia disciplinado a muchos del clan Hyuga por pensar en hacerse los importantes. Neji entre ellos

´´Es posible. Pero creo que lo mejor es tener una charla con Naruto lo antes posible. Necesitamos hacerle saber de la situación en el clan y de cómo los ancianos han visto su ausencia como un atrevimiento para hacer planes sobre Hinata``. Y fue decir eso y una sensación de temor lleno el aire. Incluso Hitomi se asustaba por la presencia aterradora que podría inducir Naruto cuando se molestaba. El no era un niño griton y chillon que cargaba hacia delante sino mas bien era una maquina de demolición que haría todo en su camino picadillo si pensaba que con ello aseguraba lo que es importante para el

´´Bueno. Mientras tanto voy a ir y decir a Hinata de ir a despedirse de Naruto mas tarde cuando vaya a la capital. Solo dios puede saber la que se va a montar cuando ella se entere en realidad aunque tengo mas miedo de la reacción de Hanabi``. Hiashi solo pudo suspirar de pensar en como su hija menor se habia unido en vinculo fraternal con Naruto. Los últimos meses sin el le habían hecho daño en realidad y que ella aprendiera de la ausencia aunque corta de Naruto en la capital podía hacer que su hija mas joven se enfureciera bastante en realidad

´´Lo que gustes querida. Lo dices sin embargo cuando yo este en la oficina. No quiero ser victima del comportamiento y la ira de ninguna de nuestras hijas en realidad``. Con eso dicho Hiashi hizo su camino a la oficina a paso rápido sabiendo los problemas que se acercaban mientras que su mujer solo podía sonreir de pensar en lo muy fácil que era de asustar a su marido. El era todo de cara ante el peligro contra una fuerza enemiga ¿pero contra ella o sus hijas? El pobre era mas frágil que el vidrio

Mientras tanto Hinata estaba en su habitación tratando de hacer meditación mientras pensaba en los últimos meses. Naruto habia estado muy ocupado en asegurarse de que sus huéspedes eran seguros y no tenian dificultades. Por desgracia eso habia significado menos tiempo entre ella y Naruto lo cual la habia molestado en verdad. Ella era dependiente de el aunque le molestase admitirlo en realidad y no saber que hacer cuando el estaba mas alla de ella la molestaba muy en serio. Era peor porque habia oído que Yoruichi era una joven hermosa y no habia podido evitar ponerse celosa de una posible nueva competencia algo que la molestaba de sobremanera en realidad

´´Nee-chan ¿Cuándo crees que podremos ver de nuevo a Naru-niichan?``. Hinata abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la triste Hanabi que miraba muy mal. Desde hace meses ella no habia podido ver a Naruto y su presencia se perdia en realidad en todo el complejo sobre todo para ella. Como la segunda hija muchos miembros de los mas radicales ya estaban hablando de marcarla como un miembro de la rama secundaria. Solo Naruto era en realidad capaz de calmarla con algo así como que para tocarla tendrían que venir contra el con tanques de guerra y toto un batallón de jinchurikis del Kyubi

´´No lo se Hana-chan. Naruto estaba muy ocupado por culpa de toda la gente mala querer hacer daño a sus nuevos amigos y el solo quiere utilizar todo el tiempo disponible para asegurarse de que ellos están a salvo en realidad por lo que nada malo les pasa``. Hinata vio la tristeza llegar a los ojos de su hermana bebe en realidad y la hizo enfurecer aun mas. La ausencia de Naruto solo unos meses habia tenido este efecto no quería ni imaginarse mas tiempo por el estilo en caso de misiones importantes o embajadas

´´Seguramente nii-chan piensa que soy débil por no ser capaz de aguantar su ausencia``. Hanabi tenia ahora lagrimas en sus ojos pensando solo en que Naruto la veria como alguien débil lo cual solo hizo a Hinata acercarse a su hermanita y darle un abrazo consolándola con su presencia tan firme y potente. Solo de imaginar que alguien se acerca para hacer daño a su hermana ella lo destrozaría sin piedad. Lo peor de todo era solo pensar en su hermana pasarlo mal por culpa de Naruto. La dividia por el amor que sentía hacia ambas personas y no sabia que hacer

´´Yare yare. Dudo que tu Nii-chan de cualquier manera piense eso mi dulce petardo. O que se moleste con Hinata por ser tan fría últimamente``. Ambas hijas se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con su madre que se veía muy divertida en realidad todo el asunto. Ambas hermanas no pudieron evitar sonrojarse por la facilidad con la que su madre habia llegado hasta ellas en realidad y les hizo jurar internamente que tenia que seguir con la elevación de sus capacidades de detección

´´Madre lamento mucho la escena que estamos dando a vuestros ojos``. Hitomi solo suspiro con las palabras de su hija mayor cuando esta menciono la referencia a ser vista con un poco de lagrimas. Aunque su hija sabia que ella nunca las castigaría por ser emocionales su propia Hinata era mas que capaz de castigarse a si misma de vez en cuando a causa por dejar que los demás vean a través de ella con demasiada facilidad. Uno podía sorprenderse de que sus hijas podían ser muy damas de hielo cuando era necesario en realidad muy a la desgracia de los que se ponían en su camino

´´No hay nada de lo que disculparse mis niñas. Puedo entenderos muy bien pero ¿vosotras entendeis la difícil situación en la que se encuentra Naruto?``. Ambas niñas miraron hacia abajo como si quisieran ocultar su vergüenza por no haberse parado a pensar de mejor manera en lo que los últimos meses habían significado para Naruto ya que no solo su deber como un heredero se habia exigido sino ademas el siempre tenia que entrenar para mantener sus aptitudes lo mas elevadas posibles en realidad

´´Naruto-nii ha estado muy ocupado pero ¿Cómo iba a ser malo para el? Antes siempre ha estado ocupado y aun así ha dedicado todo el tiempo que podía a las personas cercanas a el``. Hanabi no entendía la situación y tenia una mirada mas bien perdida que hizo gracia a su madre que solo le sirvió para demostrar que sus hijas o al menos una de ellas aun era un angelito por crecer y eso era algo que quería preservar con la máxima capacidad posible a su alcance como no quería verla crecer todavía

´´Hana-chan. Naruto-kun siempre esta ocupado pero eso siempre puede ser hecho por sus clones. Lo que la madre esta dando a entender es que el tiempo que lo ha tenido ocupado no es algo que se pueda dejar a los clones sino que tenia que hacerlo el mismo en persona ¿estas de acuerdo con mis pensamientos madre?``. Hinata se giro para mirar a su madre que solo tenia una mirada dulce en sus ojos así como una mirada de confianza por su hija ser mas que capaz de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad

´´Si Hinata. Naruto ha tenido unos meses muy malos. Yoruichi la joven Jinchuriki que el ha traido al pueblo resulta que tiene un hermano mas joven en Kumo que el Raikage ha tratado de usar para hacerla volver. Ha sido solo un golpe de suerte que el Hachibi Jinchuriki y el hermano del Raikage tiene un fuerte corazón y ha salvado al niño de las garras de su hermano o de lo contrario lo mas lógico es que Ei se hubiera salido con la suya. Naruto no podía permitir eso asique el se ha tenido que asegurar de que Yoruichi entiende que su hermano esta a salvo y que ahora ella también lo estará``. Hinata solo asintió dándose cuenta de que tal vez las razones de estar celosa de la mujer gato no eran mas que motivos sin fundamento y que tal vez ella debería relajarse un poquito mas

´´En cuanto al otro joven. De lo que he leído de su expediente parece ser que su clan hizo al pobre niño creer que solo era un arma, una herramienta de usar y tirar que solo era bueno para matar. Luego de que su clan fuera masacrado al parecer Orochimaru llego hasta el y le metió en la cabeza que su objetivo era complacerlo. Solo era por pura suerte que Naruto ha logrado empezar a hacerle cambiar de forma de pensar pero eso no quita el daño causado a lo largo de los años``. Hitomi hablo con tristeza evidente que le hizo daño solo de pensar en el pobre niño o tal vez la madre de dicho niño por tener que ver a su hijo en una vida así

´´Ya veo. Naruto-kun no ha tenido unos días muy fáciles. Y ni yo ni Ino hemos hecho nada por ayudarlo con toda esta situación. Solamente nos hemos enfadado con el y lo hemos dejado solo``. Ahora Hinata se sentía culpable por haber dejado a Naruto solo para tratar con el asunto y una parte de ella estaba cuestionándose como podía reclamar amarlo si ella era incapaz de apoyarlo en sus momentos mas difíciles en realidad. Su madre pareció darse cuenta de sus pensamientos porque solo le coloco un dedo bajo la barbilla y la miro con afecto

´´El amor es un sentimiento muy único en realidad Hinata. Naruto es un joven con un corazón de oro eso te lo garantizo mas que nada y también te puedo decir que Naruto en ningun momento va a tenerte en contra todo lo que ha pasado este tiempo. Pero mi hija no cometas estos errores tan a menudo que hacen mas daño que bien a una relación``. Hitomi salió despues de esas palabras dedicadas a su hija que se quedo pensando en lo que tenia que hacer ahora en adelante

´´La madre es increíblemente inteligente nee-chan. No me extraña que ella sea en realidad la que maneja el clan y no tou-san``. Ante las palabras de su hermana mas joven Hinata solo pudo poner una sonrisa nerviosa sabiendo que lo que ella decía era muy cierto. Decian que detrás de todo gran hombre habia una gran mujer. Lo que nadie sabia es que los logros de cada gran hombre son mayoritariamente solo porque las mujeres lo toleraban. Era una verdadera pena

* * *

 **-Campos de Yamanaka-**

Los campos Yamanaka eran el lugar donde los miembros de dicho clan dedicaban a cultivar la mayor parte de las flores y hiervas mas potentes y peligrosos del clan. Diferente a lo que cualquier persona podría haber llegado a creer los Yamanaka no solo eran expertos en la mente. Eran expertos en la tortura de formas inimaginables en realidad que podían hacer que muchos de los miembros mas destacados y con aguante del mundo se mojaran de miedo y es por esa misma razón que Ino estaba ahora aquí

Ella necesitaba un lugar de tranquilidad y el cultivo de estas flores siempre era algo que la tranquilizaba en realidad pero ademas de eso ella estaba con los típicos problemas de una joven dama como ella lo era. La ausencia de Naruto en realidad era bastante molesta para ella y no quería nada mas que gritarle al muy tonto por haberla dejado sola y sin nadie mas. Pero al mismo tiempo como una Yamanaka ella solo podía pensar en lo que habia sucedido para que esto pasara en realidad y no podía culpar a Naruto por ello

¿Era culpa de Naruto ser atacado? No no lo era por ninguno de los medios y lo mejor es que la gente entendiera eso en realidad. Pero lo que si lo culpaba es de tener uno de los corazones mas grandes. Lo culpaba pero no lo resentía. Era ese corazón tan grande lo que la habia hecho enamorarse de el en realidad. No era una persona que con todo el poder que tenia abusara de el sino mas bien se preocupaba inmensamente por todos los que estaban cerca suya. Era por eso que ella lo amaba con tanta locura en realidad

´´Mi flor deberías de dejar de estar aquí. Estoy muy seguro en realidad de que hay mejores cosas que hacer que simplemente de estar en este lugar``. Ino no necesito volverse para darse cuenta de la presencia de su padre. Sus habilidades como una kunoichi sensor estaban mejor que nunca y ella lo habia detectado cuando habia entrado en el area de influencia que ella podía utilizar. Aunque su padre mas bien habia hecho poco por ocultar su presencia en realidad lo cual la llevaba a creer en realidad que quería charlar con el en realidad

´´Necesito tranquilizarme papi. Dios solo sabe de lo que seria capaz en un ataque de nervios``. Y ella lo sabia muy bien o al menos eso se decía Inoichi. Ino no era de las de contenerse cuando estaba furiosa y el sabia muy bien que en su ira ella podía hacer mucho daño a las personas que la habían molestado. No es que no la quisiera molestar sino mas bien que el la quería tener en casa para poder charlar tranquilamente mas que estar aquí

´´Si mi cielo. Creo que es obvio eso. Pero solo tienes que pensar de manera libre para darte cuenta de todo. Naruto no te ha dejado de lado ni nada por el estilo. Pero el sabe que hay veces en que uno debe hacer lo correcto aunque eso signifique no tener tiempo para sus gustos mi niña``. Inoichi podía en realidad estar mas comprensivo de la situación de Naruto despues de todo ya que el podía entender perfectamente sus motivos para mantenerse alejados y era muy comprensible que lo hiciera ya que seria imposible para el hacerlo todo cuando necesita concentrarse en un solo tema

´´Pero es que ese es el problema papi. Da igual que lo piense de manera objetiva. Solo de pensar en que no tengo a Naruto a mi lado por el motivo de que el no esta en estos asuntos y que esta cuidando de otras personas me molesta considerablemente. Es aun peor porque ademas se que esta con una chica guapa ¿Cómo puedo saber que es lo que están haciendo eh?``. Ino no quería ser celosa pero era una chica joven. Y Naruto era un Uzumaki y de lo que le habían dicho los Uzumaki siempre solian tener mas de una pareja debido a sus personalidades que atraían a las mujeres como polillas al fuego

´´No es cuestión de pensar de manera objetivo en estos momentos mi hija. Tienes que pensar como si esta fuera la decisión que quieres ¿crees que vas a ser feliz con Naruto? Ten en cuenta que el es un tipo muy especial de persona y siempre va a atraer a jóvenes del sexo opuesto por lo que tendras que estar relacionándote en ocasiones con otras jóvenes que verán a Naruto como un potencial candidato para ser su pareja``. Inoichi sabia muy bien de lo increíblemente posesiva que era su hija. No lo decía con malas intenciones solo para asegurarse en realidad de que su hija en realidad elegia correctamente al chico en que quería pasar el resto de sus días en vez de pensar en solo y únicamente en tenerlo para si misma algo que con Naruto seria imposible de todas las maneras

´´Ya veo papi. Creo que seria mejor si entro en casa y medito todo el asunto en cuestión en realidad``. Ino se levanto de su lugar y ella hizo su camino hacia la casa de la familia mientras pensaba tranquilamente en las palabras que su padre le habia dicho. No le gustaba admitirlo pero tenia razón. Ella no se veía capaz de poder decidir cuantas mujeres Naruto podría tener como pareja en realidad. No por nada pero porque Naruto era una persona muy independiente. Pero ella iba a poner un pie en el suelo y ella iba a dejar muy claro que habia un limite

Mientras que Ino se iba Inoichi solo pudo sentir que su hija iba a ir por su propio camino en realidad y que el lo único que podía hacer era el de seguirla mientras avanzaba y nada mas. No es que no quisiera tratar de hacer mas por ella pero el sabia a Naruto y aunque el joven era suave y educado el no tenia en ningun momento la intención de ser dicho como tiene que actuar. Por lo que de ahí un poco su nerviosismo como el sabia que su hija no le gustaba compartir

´´Parece que nuestra niña esta de mejor humor. Lo has hecho muy bien cariño``. Inoichi se giro para encontrarse con su esposa Kana que estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa un tanto maquiavélica por haber conseguido que fuera el y no ella la que tenia que realizar la difícil tarea de tener que tener la charla acerca de la situación de Naruto en cuanto a lo de estar muy ocupado y apenas tener tiempo para ella en realidad. No es que ella no fuera capaz de explicarlo pero ella tenia las mismas tendencias que su hija de cero compartir

´´He hecho lo que he podido. No la entiendo en verdad. No tiene ningun problema en aceptar verlo con Hinata y con Anko pero cuando lo ha visto con esta nueva chica de inmediato se ha puesto así ¿crees que podrías explicármelo mejor querida?``. Inoichi estaba verdaderamente perdido con ello y su mujer solo podía sonreir por ver lo increíblemente despistado que era su marido para algunas cosas teniendo en cuenta que el era el principal miembro del departamento de tortura de Konoha así como de análisis psicológico por lo que seria agradable y lo explicaría lo mejor que pudiese

´´Cariño. Nuestra dulce Ino habia aceptado que Hinata y Anko estuvieran cerca de Naruto. Ha crecido a respetarlas y ella ha visto como de feliz es Naruto con ellas y aunque en ocasiones es egoísta (como cuando solo queda una costilla de cerdo o cuando es el dia de rebajas) ella no se veía capaz de quitarle la felicidad a Naruto por su egoísmo``. Eso era bueno en la mente de Inoichi como no quería ni imaginarse a su hija tratando de separar a los otros solo por sus ambiciones sobre el mismo hombre y mucho menos cuando las otras dos obviamente se habían puesto de acuerdo en compartir al joven Uzumaki

´´Pero esta chica es un completo desconocido ¿Cómo puede ella saber que esta chica es buena para Naruto? ¿O que esta chica no va a utilizar a Naruto? Lo queramos o no nuestra hija ha crecido protectora de el en realidad y no va a tolerar ningun intento en su contra de nada ni de nadie de ahí sus reparos a la joven Yoruichi en realidad``. Bueno eso era comprensible también para Inoichi al ver que su hija ser protectora de la persona que ama es una cosa mas que aceptable y el tenia que entregárselo a su esposa por haber comprendido toda la situación de una manera tan sencilla en realidad

´´Ahora bien creo que te toca a ti cariño de ir y decirle a nuestra hija de que Naruto se va esta tarde acompañado de Yoruichi y Anko a la capital. Ya que he sido yo el de conversar ahora``. Con esas palabras Inoichi desapareció dejando a su mujer por un momento paralizada antes de que solto un grito de rabia por haber sido jugada de esa manera por su marido ni mas ni menos. Muy inteligente en realidad

* * *

 **-Sunagakure no Sato. Residencia Kazekage-**

Sunagakure no Sato era el pueblo ninja de Kaze no Kuni. Y era dirigido por uno de los Kages mas fuertes que habían dirigido en realidad la aldea en los últimos tiempos. Rasa del Polvo de oro era en verdad uno de los ninjas mas temidos de mucho tiempo en la aldea de Sunagakure y gracias a pensamientos tácticas y estratégicos a pesar de las acciones del Daimyo de Kaze no Kuni el habia conseguido mantener a su aldea como una de las cinco mas grandes. Y gracias a las propias acciones del Daimyo en realidad habia sido mas que capaz de esconder el potencial de Suna a las demás aldeas que ya no los veian como una amenaza

Salvo Konoha. Como de costumbre la aldea de Konoha con un líder como Sarutobi era obvio que era muy difícil de cogerlos desprevenidos. Donde muchos Kages eran lentos en tomar medidas Hiruzen era increíblemente táctico y hábil a la hora de tomar medidas y era mucho peor ademas porque Hiruzen nunca habia perdido de vista a Suna. El solo podía también en realidad dar las gracias por ello como el Sandaime se habia dado cuenta de la situación de Suna y habia decidido ayudarlos

Forzar al Daimyo en realidad a esta reunión solo era una pequeña parte de los planes de Hiruzen que habia manifestado sus temores a Rasa en cuestión a no entender las acciones del Daimyo. Afortunadamente ellos podrían ser mas que capaces de sacar al Daimyo de su cabeza los estúpidos planes que estaba ideando así como el envio de misiones a Konoha. Era solo suerte de que Suna siempre habia tenido mas economía gracias a la importación y también gracias al Sandaime Hokage por reenviar muchas de las misiones que el Daimyo tontamente les denegaba por su obsesion con Konoha

´´Señor. El equipo esta listo para partir. Podemos empezar la marcha a la capital de Hi no Kuni de inmediato ¿pero cree conveniente llevar a Gaara?``. Baki estaba en verdad asustado de Gaara. Era un chico nivel jonin en todo menos en las capacidades mentales y en el uso de los elementos como solo confiaba en su Jinton. Si por Baki fuera no acercaría al niño a una misión de tan importancia pero el sabia que el Kazekage siempre actuaba movido por sus extrañas ideas

´´Baki normalmente estaría de acuerdo contigo pero tengo mis razones en realidad para pensar que Gaara no va a ser un peligro para nuestra interaccion. Además dudo mucho que mi hija me dejara de una pieza si por casualidad yo no voy a dejarla venir con nosotros a esta misión en la capital de Hi no Kuni y mucho menos cuando Uzumaki va a estar``. Solo de pensar en negarle a su hija de ver al joven Uzumaki el miedo le llenaba por completo ya que sabia muy bien que su hija esperaba con impaciencia un nuevo encuentro con el chico en realidad

´´¿Es prudente estar tan cerca del Uzumaki? No sabemos de sus verdaderas intenciones para con la señora Temari y podría solo estar detrás de nuestras habilidades ocultas``. Rasa tuvo que admitir por un momento que las palabras de Baki eran muy ciertas pero esas mismas palabras se podría decir que no tenian fundamento a causa de las acciones previas del joven heredero del clan Uzumaki cuando le dio sus dones a Temari en realidad

´´Olvidas que el joven heredero Uzumaki fue el mismo que regalo a Temari con el baston que podía incorporar los ventiladores. Ese mismo material que no ha habido forma de copiar ni plagiar por parte de los miembros de nuestro departamento de I+D. Ese chico es increíblemente poderoso también por lo que la posible cercanía de mi hija a dicho joven es una posibilidad que en verdad no quiero echar a perder``. La mirada penetrante de Rasa hizo temblar un poco a Baki dándose cuenta de que el hombre estaba pensando por una vez mas en la felicidad y beneficio de su hija que el pueblo

´´Los ancianos de Suna no son felices con el joven Uzumaki. Sus habilidades en Fuinjutsu ya han superado nuestros mejores y por lo que se sabe sus capacidades de combate pueden ser iguales a las de Gaara. Es muy posible que traten de tomar medidas contra el``. Rasa solo pudo fruncir el ceño. A diferencia de los honorables ancianos hermanos los ancianos del consejo estaban atascados con las costumbres antiguas y tenian una preferencia por matar a cualquier cosa que fuera por encima de las habilidades de su mejor. Eran una seria amenaza en realidad

´´Me ocupare de ellos personalmente una vez que volvamos de la reunión. Las posibilidades de ayuda del joven Uzumaki que ademas esta desposado con la joven segunda hija del Daimyo de Hi no Kuni es algo muy importante. Y me niego a todo lo que el puede representar irse a la basura solo porque están tan atrapados en sus pensamientos de clara inferioridad ante la gente``. Baki solo podía gemir por dentro sabiendo que se acercaba una verdadera tormenta de arena a Suna en la forma de ser del Kazekage recientemente. No iba a decir que era malo pero el era de la cuestión de cuantos menos cambios mejor

´´Entonces señor ¿Quién va a venir con usted a la reunión en realidad? No ha aclarado quien va a ir con usted en esta ocasión a parte de mi señor Kazekage``. Rasa se lo pensó por un momento. A decir verdad el tenia muy claro quien iba a venir porque despues de todo eran la elite de Suna y serviría para recordarle al Daimyo que si ellos querían podían quitarlo de en medio y colocar a alguien mas apto en el puesto viendo como el era mas bien insatisfactorio

´´Voy a llevar conmigo ademas de a ti mismo a Pakura, Kinnei y Yukio. Baki voy a ser completamente sincero. No quiero que nadie bajo ningun caso moleste a los ninjas de Konoha. Se muy bien de tu rencor hacia ellos por lo que permíteme aclarar que cualquier acción contra ellos se traducirá en mi estar muy molesto``. Baki apretó los dientes al saber que no podría hacer nada para molestar a los ninjas de Konoha. Unos ninjas que todavía eran desconocidos por saber de quien se trataba de venir a la reunión por lo que se lo pensó bien antes de responder

´´Estare en mis mejores formas Kazekage-sama y no tomare ninguna decisión que pueda verse mal para nuestra nación y nuestro pueblo``. Con eso dicho se fue. Pero Rasa no era estúpido. Habia otra razón por la cual estaba teniendo lugar esta reunión y estaba esperando con ansia dicha razón ya que solo serviría para hacer lo que siempre se debe hacer de vez en cuando en Konoha: sacar la basura. Lo lamentaba profundamente por algunos en realidad pero no iba a tolerar la insubordinación que se estaba fraguando

Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento del desierto un joven de cabello rojo estaba tranquilamente meditando. Era muy diferente a lo que los demás podrían haberse imaginado teniendo en cuenta que esta misma persona era la que por muchos se consideraba el arma secreta de Suna contra Konoha en realidad y era una de las personas mas despiadadas de toda la aldea: Sabaku no Gaara. El era el jinchuriki del Ichibi y posiblemente sino fuera por las intenciones del consejo posiblemente seria el Godaime Kazekage viendo el alcance total de sus habilidades en su mejor

 **´´[Deberias descansar Gaara. Lo mejor en este momento es que ahorres tus fuerzas para lo que sea que puede pasar en esa maldita reunión]``.** Shukaku, el Bijuu loco o también conocido como el rey del desierto. Unos podrían pensar en que era raro al Biju hablar bien con una persona humana pero Shukaku nunca habia sido menos que civil con Gaara y mas teniendo en cuenta que nunca podría culpar a Gaara de haberse convertido en un jinchuriki (vamos quien con una capacidad de raciocinio de mas de mil años culparía a un niño en el utero materno de ser jinchuriki)

´´Se Shukaku. Esta reunión me da mala espina. Y lo peor de todo es que me sacaran de mi elemento y solo podre contar con una cantidad limitada de la arena``. Gaara estaba conversando civilizadamente con el Biju en realidad. Habia sido su único punto de apoyo en realidad como su padre no podía acercarse a el debido a ciertas circunstancias y que sus hermanos le tenian miedo por su incapacidad de niño de controlar su elemento magnetico cuando era mas joven por lo que lo sentía mucho pero solo tenia como compañía el Biju

 **´´[Vamos al territorio de Kurama Gaara, creeme cuando te digo que no queremos entrar en combate contra su jinchuriki. El zorro siempre se ha asegurado de que su jinchuriki fuera fuerte incluso si el primero fue la perra de Uzumaki Mito]``.** Era un hecho bastante compartido del odio de los Biju por Mito como la consideraban responsable de haber sido sellados. Habia sido solo una cuestión de suerte que los Biju no pudieran ser mas apretados en realidad y manipulados pero era también gracias a Mito no ceder demasiado ante su marido y los Uzumaki preferir morir antes que entregar nada a los extranjeros

´´Nunca me has contado mucho de los Uzumaki Shukaku ¿Qué los hacia tan especiales en realidad? Lo único que se es lo poco que hay en la biblioteca privada de mi padre y es que eran bestias de combate que eran la peor pesadilla de cualquier ejercito``. Gaara entonces fue sorprendido por la risa loca de Shukaku que dio al escuchar las palabras del joven miembro del clan Sabaku ya que obviamente el Bijuu sabia algo mas que importante de lo que ellos los mortales jamás podrían saber en realidad

 **´´[Hay una buena razón o mas bien una serie de razones por las que apenas se sabe del clan Uzumaki. La primera y muy importante es que eran muy hermeticos. Antes verias a un Uzumaki inmolarse que decir una mierda de su clan en realidad. Lo segundo que debes saber es que si se hiciera común el secreto de los Uzumaki entonces el mundo seria patas arriba]``.** El secreto de los Uzumaki es que fueron los guardianes y protectores de los Biju por lo que si la gente aprendía que los Biju fueron en realidad protegidos por un clan uno podría preguntarse porque. Y a la mayoría de los lideres militares no les interesaba en realidad que se supiera porque era el caso en realidad

´´Por lo que me dices que son poderosos ¿crees que este Uzumaki Naruto será un rival a decir verdad? La gente en Suna salvo por los Elites es mas bien sosa en el mejor ¿crees que el Uzumaki que tanto ha gustado a mi hermana será un rival digno de luchar en realidad?``. Gaara por un momento solo recibió el silencio del Biju pero mas que nada porque era obvio que estaba pensando en como responder al chico en realidad y cuando llego a la respuesta sabia que lo dejaría completamente desconcertado

 **´´[Gaara, si el niño es afirmativamente el jinchuriki de Kurama entonces es mas que posible que sea tan fuerte como las elites en realidad. Kurama era orgulloso y siempre quería que sus socios fueran lo bastante poderosos como para poder plantar cara a cualquier existencia. Si el niño ha sido adiestrado por el de la misma forma que yo lo he hecho contigo entonces dejame decirte que eso será una verdadera lucha en realidad]``.** Shukaku solo podía rezar para que el combate no fuera todavía. Con la mierda de sello de Gaara era mas que lógico que el combate no podría ser completamente realizado

´´Entendido Shukaku procurare evitar una confrontación con el Uzumaki. Además la hermana podría llegar a ser molesta si algo le pasaba al señor Uzumaki``. Eso era un motivo de peligro en realidad. Gaara amaba profundamente a su hermana despues de saber todo lo que habia intentado para estar cerca de el y el simple factor de que ella estaba interesada en el Uzumaki lo hacia un poco ser cuidadoso ya que no sabia del todo las intenciones del Uzumaki para con su hermana

Dicha hermana estaba en el sotano de entrenamiento de la mansión. Estaba con una camiseta de tirantes ceñida a su cuerpo así como unos pantalones negros ceñidos y cortos que se adherían a todo su cuerpo. Ella estaba sudando considerablemente como ella se habia dedicado a su entrenamiento con gran vigor en realidad y con la intención de superar y ser mejor que cualquier otro ninja del pueblo viendo como ella era la hija del Kazekage y tenia que dar una demostración de fuerza y poder

Aunque Baki se habia encargado de su adiestramiento en el elemento Futon ella habia preferido en realidad centrarse en su estilo de combate con su baston Bo. Dicho baston habia sido requisado cuando los ancianos del pueblo se habían enterado de su existencia (lease como Baki se habia chivado como una rata) en un intento de replicar el arma en cuestión. Imagina su sorpresa cuando no pudieron de ninguna de las maneras. La tela que formaba el abanico de las partes de el extremo era imposible de saber de donde venia, los sellos del propio abanico eran imposibles de imitar y finalmente la combinación de madera y chakra metal les hizo imposible averiguar nada

Estuvieron a punto de darle dicha arma a otro miembro de Suna diciendo y alegando que ese ninja le daría un mejor uso (lease como era su lameculos y ellos querían tener ese arma mas bajo su control que bajo el control de cualquier persona que era mas leal al Kazekage) por desgracia para ellos el baston no reconoció a nadie mas que a Temari. Naruto parecía haber previsto de alguna manera que los ancianos podrían hacer esto y realizo un sello en dicha arma para solo ser posiblemente usado por el usuario que primero lo tocara nada mas quitar el sello

Los ancianos habían sido positivamente furiosos y habían tratado por todos los medios de forzar a Temari bajo una normativa de entrenamiento establecida por ellos pensando en sacarle el máximo partido posible en sus mentes a dicho baston y la chica. Desgraciadamente Rasa no lo permitió (que se jodan los corruptos) y declaro a Temari bajo el cuidado de la mayor experta de elemento viento que hacia parecer a Baki como nada mas que un aficionado. La elite Yukio que habia tomado a Temari bajo su ala y hecho todo lo que tenia a su alcance por garantizar el avance de habilidades de Temari

Ahora Temari tenia un completo control de dicha arma y solo podía pensar en ella como una extensión de su cuerpo. Era el arma mas excelente que ella podría haber pedido nunca antes y en verdad era un objeto que habia aprendido a ver con muy buenos ojos. Le habia exigido aprender mas que solo la manipulación elemental sino también aprender acerca de el acondicionamiento físico. Ella estaba a punto de realizar un ultimo movimiento con su baston cuando se escucharon los aplausos desde las gradas de el sotano de entrenamiento. Y allí estaba Yukio

Yukio Niamire era posiblemente una de las kunoichis mas peligrosas de toda Sunagakure y empatada en habilidad con su compatriota Kinnei el Titiritero silencioso. Solo Pakura en realidad los superaba en todos los aspectos de ahí que fuera su propia maestra mientras que Kinnei era el maestro de su hermano Kankuro que habia descubierto mucho mas de lo que significaba ser un titiritero. Sin embargo Temari estaba ahora esperando las palabras de su maestra que obviamente tenia algo que decir en realidad

´´Bravo Temari. Como de costumbre tus habilidades en combate han demostrado ser mas que superiores y puedo ver que físicamente te cansas menos de lo que antes te cansabas cuando empezaste el uso de dicha arma``. Habia una razón por la que solo los Uzumaki usaban dicha arma en realidad ya que requería unas increíbles reservas de chakra. En el lado positivo ella podía decir que Temari en vez de haberse acobardado lo habia encontrado como una forma de entrenamiento en realidad y desde el dia que habia empleado dicha arma sus reservas de chakra solo habían aumentado considerablemente

´´Gracias sensei. Pero mis habilidades todavía son mas bien la des una aficionada en comparación de un gran maestro de la manipulación del viento como usted misma``. Temari estaba empezando a sentir el agotamiento en realidad y solo quería sentarse para poder relajarse. Yukio pareció darse cuenta de su estado físico porque simplemente se la quedo mirando un rato antes de darle la oportunidad de sentarse. Si habia una verdad cierta acerca de Yukio es que era una sadica de lo mas brutal posible en realidad

´´Mmm si tengo que admitir que aun te falta algo de entrenamiento Temari pero vas por el buen camino en realidad por lo que lo único que tienes que hacer en realidad es redoblar tus esfuerzos y mejorar tus reservas que por desgracia todavía son pequeñas en comparación con otros ninjas de no solo Suna sino todo el mundo``. Eso era otra cosa con Yukio y es que ella no la comparaba con la gente de su edad sino con el calibre de las personas de alto nivel de no solo Suna sino todas las naciones ninja en un intento de hacerla mas consciente de su nivel de habilidades en realidad

´´Se sensei. Voy a poner todo de mi en el entrenamiento mientras estamos en la capital de Hi no Kuni``. Temari sonaba muy convencida en verdad pero Yukio era muy inteligente y sabia de sobra acerca del joven Uzumaki que estaba en realidad esperándolos allí. Seria muy interesante de ver en su mente como este joven era o seria de reaccionar cuando estuviera en presencia de Temari. Despues de todo ella era la flor del Desierto

´´¿Quiere eso decir que no vas a tratar de acercarte mas al joven heredero Uzumaki? Que vergüenza. Me han dicho que es un joven increíblemente atractivo que puede ser bañado por el sol del atardecer con unos ojos azules como zafiros``. Yukio se rio cuando vio la cara roja de su alumna por darse cuenta de que su maestra sabia de su estado afectivo hacia el heredero de Uzu. Aunque en el lado positivo ella no dijo mas cosas de Naruto o de lo contrario se podría poner muy roja

´´No creo que se acuerde de mi sensei. Ya sabe que como heredero debe haber sido muy ocupado en realidad y toda la intención detrás de fomentar una maistad entre nosotros puede haberse llegado a perder``. Yukio no se perdió la tristeza en la voz de Temari que la hizo casi sentirse mal por haber iniciado el tema en cuestión. Pero ella sabia muy bien que eso que ella decía aunque una posibilidad también podía ser lo contrario ya que en el mundo de las posibilidades todo puede suceder y uno nunca debe caer bajo por un posible mal lugar

´´No creo que el joven Uzumaki se haya olvidado demasiado de ti Temari. Tienes que entender que el chico te dio un regalo de suma importancia ¿crees en serio que el solo olvidara dicha acción? Lo mas seguro es que esta impaciente por conocerte en realidad asique creo que seria mejor que estes lista para deslumbrarlo ¿o eso quiere decir que cualquier otra mujer puede hacer un pase en el?``. Yukio se fue dejando a una Temari a punto de un ataque de rabia ante las palabras de su maestra de cualquier posible mujer atreverse a hacer un movimiento en Naruto

Temari se mantuvo sentada por un momento pensando en el joven heredero Uzumaki. Ella esperaba en realidad que el nunca se hubiera olvidado de ella ya que ella francamente no se habia olvidado de el. Tambien quería derrotarlo o al menos luchar contra el teniendo en cuenta que el era muy fuerte y poderoso. No ayudaba que ademas aun recordaba como el la salvo de una situación problemática ya hace tiempo y quería hacerle saber que ella no era ninguna joven para ser rescatada sino que era una de las mas poderosas Kunoichis en futuro para Suna y para el mundo entero

Mientras tanto en el taller del hogar Kazekage Kankuro estaba trabajando en sus marionetas. Su maestro era Kennei el maestro titiritero de Suna y el único aprendiz de la dama Chiyo que era considerada como la mayor maestra de dicho arte salvo por el legendario Sasori de las arenas rojas. Kankuro estaba tranquilamente trabajando en su nuevo proyecto de una marioneta que se consideraba dentro de la categoría de marioneta de forma humana. El la llamaba Ashura debido a su aspecto y sus condiciones de uso y era en realidad muy nervioso por usarla

´´No deberías estar tan nervioso por hacer o no una buena impresión en los ninjas de Konoha Kankuro. Esa tarea recae en mi y los otros miembros de los Elites por lo que puedes relajarte y ser mas de un niño que solamente un genio y prodigio de este arte``. Kinnei apareció detrás de su alumno que se alarmo por la presencia de su maestro que como de costumbre demostraba que cuando quería no podía ser detectado en realidad lo cual era una cosa que lo molestaba considerablemente porque habia ocasiones muy embarazosas donde su maestro lo habia pillado infraganti

´´Solo es nervios sensei. Estamos entrando en territorio desconocido y como si eso no fuera bastante sensei esta también la firme situación de que uno de los miembros del otro partido es el heredero del clan Uzumaki. Un clan mas bien infame por sus capacidades destructivas``. Kinnei tuvo que estar de acuerdo con su alumno despues de todo ya que sabia muy bien que el joven heredero del clan Uzumaki tenia que ser mas bien una poderosa presencia para el Kazekage respetarlo de esa manera tan adecuada en realidad lo cual al mismo tiempo lo hacia curioso

´´No voy a negar tus puntos mi alumno pero dejame preguntarte ¿crees que es solo eso? Esta misión es de suma importancia para nuestro pueblo. Esta puede ser la oportunidad perfecta para asegurar la solidez de la alianza entre Suna y Konoha al mismo tiempo que golpeamos a nuestro Daimyo un poco. Creo que esta misión te tiene mas afectado de lo que quieres mostrar alumno``. Kankuro trago un poco al darse cuenta de que como siempre su maestro era capaz de ver mas de lo que los ojos mostraban aunque despues de todo el era el maestro de espias de Suna en realidad

´´Sin embargo maestro ¿Cómo crees que el Daimyo va a reaccionar a la encerrona? ¿Crees en serio que va a ser sorprendido por nuestras tácticas contra el? ¿O crees que ya estará listo para nuestro engaño de esta reunión?``. La curiosidad de Kankuro siempre habia sido algo que lo divertía considerablemente en realidad y estaba mas que dispuesto a pagar dicha curiosidad pero al mismo tiempo se cuestionaba como responder a ellas sin dar mucha información

´´Kankuro. Nuestro Daimyo es en pocas palabras alguien mas bien laxa que no se preocupa mas que por si mismo y nada mas. Esta reunión dara al mundo entender que el es de esa manera y servirá para quitarlo de la posicion que ha encerrado por tanto tiempo permitiendo también a Suna recuperarse de los daños causados por su necedad``. Kankuro escucho atentamente a su maestro absorbiendo toda la información que este le daba y dándose cuenta de lo complicado que era ser un maestro de espias ya que el debía saber antes que los demás

* * *

 **-Konoha. Puertas de Salida-**

Naruto estaba avanzando hacia las puertas de salida de Konoha con una mirada llena de determinación y con todo el coraje del que disponía en realidad. Pero no era porque el temiera a salir del pueblo sino por la simple y sencilla razón de que delante de la puerta de Konoha estaban Hinata e Ino esperando tranquilamente vestidas de forma bastante intimidante y que lo llenaba de miedo y de sentimientos de deseo como eran una jóvenes muy hermosas en todo lo que ellas eran

Naruto sabia que los últimos meses el no les habia hecho mucho caso. Sabia que debía atenderlas y cuidarlas de suma importancia pero era muy difícil de hacer teniendo en cuenta todo el trabajo que tenia en Konoha como el futuro líder del clan Uzumaki así como el de asegurarse de que Kimimaro no era usado ni convertido en ningun tipo de maquina de cria y que Yoruichi no veía su recién recuperada libertad quitada de ella. Lo sentía enormemente el no haber estado allí para ellas en realidad pero era poco lo que podía hacer por ellas en ese momento aunque estaba prometiéndose a si mismo que mas tarde las recompensaría por ello y les daría lo que se merecían

Hinata vestia con un patanlon Hakama violeta oscuro atado con un obi granate y con un kosode violeta oscuro que tenia por debajo una camiseta de malla que mantenía sus activos seguros. Ella estaba mirando con su mirada fija y parecida a una esfera blanca mortal por donde venia Naruto que se sentía atravesado por la mirada de Hinata y como si cada uno de sus movimientos eran controlados por la joven heredera de clan que estaba mas bien con una cara fría

Ino vestia con unos pantalones largos negros que se fijaban a su cuerpo en cada centímetro de su piel, también llevaba expuesto su vientre con la parte superior de su cuerpo solo cubierta por un chaleco negro con calentadores en los antebrazos de color negro dándole un aspecto de dama de la muerte muy eficiente. Naruto estaba sintiendo como si cada pensamiento que tenia era sentido por dicha mujer joven que lo miraba de manera depredadora y mortífera. No ayudaba que a su lado Yoruichi vestia de la forma en que lo hacia

Yoruichi vestia con un uniforme negro ceñido al cuerpo que se componía de una forma inferior que eran pantalones negros ceñidos unidos mantenido en su lugar su cintura mientras que la parte por encima de esta llevaba una camiseta sin mangas mantenida por el lazo del cuello de color negro que se ponía a recorrer toda su figura femenina. La presencia de Yoruichi vestida de esa manera solo hizo a las dos herederas de clan en realidad molestarse seriamente por pensar un simple momento que ella estaba allí en una misión de coqueteo o de tener a su hombre en vez de una misión de escolta

´´Yara yara pero si son las dos lindas niñas ¿habeis venido a despediros de mi señor?``. Yoruichi termino de decir esas palabras colocando su brazo alrededor de Naruto mientras lo mantenía cerca de sus pechos haciendo que Naruto estuviera casi enterrado en ellos causando en ese modo la ira de ambas mujeres jóvenes que solo la miraban con profundo odio por sus acciones sinvergüenzas

´´Mejor que te andes con cuidado gata cachonda. No siempre te vas a poder escudar y nosotras tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para cazarte y descuartizarte en realidad``. Ino no era nada feliz de ver a Yoruichi tan cerca de Naruto en realidad y estaba mas que dispuesta a clavarle multitud de sus agujas senbon solo para alejarla de Naruto. Un Naruto que no se alejaba de ella al parecer lo cual la molestaba considerablemente ya que ella quería esas reacciones para ser orientadas hacia ella y no una gata cachonda

Sin embargo Hinata no menciono nada. Solo se acerco a Naruto y lo agarro de su kosode azul oscuro antes de tirar de el en un intenso beso que prácticamente se podía oir los gemidos de la joven pareja. Todos los transeúntes se quedaron paralizados por un momento viendo como Hinata prácticamente estaba devorando los labios de Naruto y algunos podían llegar a jurar que esa era la intención de la joven Hyuga viendo como ya estaban al parecer unos minutos mientras se besaban

Ino miro la audacia de Hinata con una ceja en alza mientras que Yoruichi tenia una sonrisa picara y algo salvaje en ella. Quien sabia que la joven heredera tenia una forma tan salvaje de ser. Quizas ella podría hacerse amiga de la joven Hyuga despues de presenciar como ella tenia las garras cuando lo necesitaba. Momentos despues la joven dio por terminado el beso en cuestión y le dio una mirada algo aterradora a Yoruichi que podría haberla asustado de no ser porque se habia enfrentado a Naruto cuando el estaba verdaderamente furioso

´´Este es mi hombre chica gato. Puedes pensar en muchas cosas que hacer con el ya que no te lo puedo evitar hacer. Pero recuérdalo para la próxima vez que pienses en poder hacer con lo que quieras. Es el hombre que amo y no dejare de ir a cualquier nivel de potencia por asegurarme de que el es feliz y si le haces daño o juegas con el te voy a destrozar``. Hinata estaba liberando una considerable cantidad de instinto asesino que llevo a Yoruichi respetarla aun mas ya que no era para nada una chica mimada como ella podía haber pensado en algunos momentos sino mas bien era una guerrera amazona que no dudaría en derramar sangre

´´Yare yare entonces será en el mejor de los sentidos que tenga cuidado con lo que haga con el bombón que tengo tan cerca de mi. Pero no te inquietes chica. Dejare algo de el para ti en realidad``. Con eso dicho Yoruichi deslizo un beso por el cuello de Naruto que lo hizo estremecerse por un lado del placer y por otro lado del terror al darse cuenta de la mirada caliente y casi asesina de Ino e Hinata

´´Hey chica gato que el es mio también no lo acapares tanto que ya lo has tenido unos meses para ti sola sin nadie para molestarte y disfrutando en toda la gloria bendita de su presencia magnifica``. Todos se dieron cuenta en ese momento de la presencia de Anko. Un Anko que a decir verdad ahora se veía verdaderamente aterradora con su nueva vestimenta e incluso su nueva arma de combate algo que en realidad llevo a muchos cuestionarse por su seguridad estando cerca de Anko

La vestimenta de Anko incluia una gabardina de color negro. Llevaba por dentro el típico chaleco jonin de konoha solo que en vez de tenerlo cerrado este estaba abierto dejando ver su camisa de malla que hacia poco por ocultar su aspecto físico femenino. Además llevaba unos pantalones negros ceñidos y guantes sin dedos negros que llegaban hasta el codo. Como un arma llevaba en la cintura un Tsurugi que si los rumores eran ciertos se trataba de una Kusanagi (mira por donde pero desde que Naruto habia vuelto a Konoha la convocatoria Hebi habia pensado que era mejor estar en su lado bueno) que tenia parte del mango de madera con su pomo ser de metal con una figura decorativa de tótem y con una guarda rectangular

´´Anko…veo que tu también vienes con nosotros. Es una pena que al final Kimimaro no podrá venir pero creo que mejor así. No habrá nada interponiéndose en nuestro camino de hacer de Naruto todo un hombre en realidad``. Las palabras dichas por una Yoruichi de forma tan provocativa y sensual llevo a muchos de los transeúntes tener un ataque de hemorragia mientras las miradas de Hinata y de Ino se volvían mas feroces mientras miraban a la dama serpiente de Konoha

´´Ya lo creo mi querida amiga. Tu y yo con nuestro querido señor. Tenemos despues de todo que satisfacer todas y cada una de sus necesidades. Y he oído que el aburrimiento en la capital puede ser mas que mortal. Tendremos que asegurarnos que nuestro señor este bien atendido``. Anko termino de hablar apoyando a Naruto contra sus pechos mientras dirigía una mirada con burla hacia Hinata e Ino que estaban ahora mismo llegando al limite de su aguante de las burlas realizada por el par de damas jóvenes delante suya

´´Anko…es mejor que sepas lo que estes haciendo. No me gustaría en realidad tomarlo de mala manera contra ti despues de todo ¿no tenemos todas el mismo objetivo?``. Hinata estaba goteando una gran cantidad de instinto asesino que solo hizo a las dos chicas mayores sonreir aun mas salvaje de ver que finalmente Hinata estaba llegando a su limite pero antes de poder decir nada mas un nuevo instinto asesino aun mas brutal de lo que jamás habían sentido inundo la zona en su forma mas completa

´´Creo que es suficiente de amenazas chicas. Es mejor que todas os porteis bien y prometo que solucionaremos esto de manera pacifica cuando vuelva de la capital ¿he sido lo bastante claro en realidad?``. La voz de Naruto hizo a las cuatro chicas estremecerse tanto de miedo como de placer. Si habia algo que les gustaba de Naruto era lo increíblemente poderoso y territorial que podía llegar a ser cuando tenia que imponer su presencia. No es como si le hiciera mucha falta en realidad ya que las chicas no tenian muchos problemas (o al menos habia sido así hasta que Yoruichi llego en realidad)

´´Lo sentimos``. Como una todas las chicas dijeron lo mismo y por primera vez se fijaron en la ropa de Naruto quedando muy sorprendidas por su vestimenta. Llevaba unos pantalones Hakama azul oscuros con un kosode de color azul oscuro también todo atadao por un obi negro. Por encima llevaba un Haori azul oscuro con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki por detrás en rojo sangre. Llevaba también lo que eran botas de combate azul oscuras con un protector para las piernas de color negro con también unos guantes sin dedos de color negro con placas de metal. Era un depredador de primera marca y su cabello rubio y pelirrojo aunque miraba algo salvaje como lo habia sido el de su padre también lo tenia recogido en una cola de caballo

´´Bien. No voy a negar que veros tener alguna que otra confrontación verbal no es divertido porque seria una mentira muy mala en realidad pero quiero dejar muy claro de inmediato que no voy a tolerar peleas innecesarias``. Una vez mas la voz de Naruto tenia un tono fuerte. Era obvio que el estaba en serio lo que le hizo a las chicas cuestionarse que podían hacer para seguir escuchando ese tono de voz tan dominante. Las hacia sentirse de una forma muy única. Tambien Yoruichi se cuestionaba cuando habia entrado en la misma línea que las otras chicas ya que ella no era su amante (por el momento)

´´Bien. Hinata, Ino se que os he dejado un poco de lado estos meses y os prometo que voy a recompensaros por ello pero no podeis esperar de mi que no cumpla con mis obligaciones no solo para mi clan sino también para las personas que he decidido proteger de aquellos que no van a dudar en abusar de ellos. Ese es mi motivo para no haber estado con vosotras nada mas``. La actitud fría de Hinata e Ino se calmo de inmediato tras el mismo reconocer ese hecho pero en ningun momento perdieron de vista a Yoruichi que se veía todavía demasiado comoda cerca de Naruto para el gusto de las dos jóvenes herederas de los clanes

´´Yara yara Naruto-kun me alegra en mi corazón de anciano de ver que eres un joven tan cercano a estas bellas mujeres que parecen muy firmes y unidas a ti mismo ¿Cómo consigues tener tan buena suerte?``. Hiruzen estaba divertido por ver la cara de las chicas volverse de un rojo intenso al darse cuenta de que el Sandaime Hokage estaba mirando hacia ellos de manera divertida y adivinando toda la situación en realidad lo cual dejo a las dos mas jóvenes algo mortificadas

´´No te apresures mono viejo y pervertido. Ellas están así de cerca de mi gracias a no ser un viejo pervertido que leer novelas eroticas por la falta de capacidad de atraer al sexo femenino``. Naruto se rio cuando la mirada de Hiruzen se volvió llena de pánico justo para ver a una Miya Sarutobi sacar una shirasaya de alguna parte y tener a todo volumen su temible marca del diablo que hizo a muchos de los miembros de la zona salir corriendo por patas mientras que hacia al anciano Hokage temblar de miedo

´´Ara ara querido padre ¿todavia estas con esa depravación innecesaria? ¿Tengo que volver a reeducarte en los verdaderos caminos de la santidad y la pureza?``. Ante la mención del llamado castigo mas brutal de todas las épocas impartido por una Sarutobi todos los miembros cercanos que de alguna manera tenian en su alcance un libro pervertido de Jiraiya se aterrorizaron y entregaron al Sandaime como si fuera el único a ser sacrificado

´´Espera Miya-chan ¿de verdad vas a castigar a un pobre hombre mayor? ¿Un hombre mayor que ademas esta solo y sin apoyo femenino preciado? ¿Un pobre hombre mayor sin nadie para evitar su caída en un mundo de perversión?``. Todo el mundo miro al Sandaime mientras cavaba mas y mas hondo su tumba viendo como la ceja de Miya temblaba violentamente y amenazaba con cortarlo en pedazos si llegaba a poner sus manos encima de el mono anciano

´´Lo siento padre pero por el bien de mi querido hijo y cualquier otro niño de la vecindad me temo que tendre que destruir tu existencia y acabar de la manera mas cruel posible contigo para que nadie trate de emular tus acciones perversas``. Se podía francamente ver como el viento movia el polvo y el silencio de la calle. Entonces Miya empezó a abrir la Shirasaya al mismo tiempo que un tétrico ambiente aparecia asustando considerablemente a todas las personas reunidas que llegaron rápidamente a la conclusión de que la mejor decisión que podían tomar en sus vidas es salir corriendo. Algo que el Sandaime hizo sin duda alguna

´´Whoah nunca habia sabido que jii-chan podía correr tan rápido en realidad. Estoy seguro de que podría superar a Tobirama-dono en lo que se refiere a velocidad pura``. Todo el mundo se quedo mirando por un momento a Naruto viendo que el no estaba para nada asustado con la aparición ni poderes de persuasión de Miya que estaba mirando sobre quien descargar su ira en realidad. Todo el mundo rezando en realidad para evitar caer en su mirada

´´Oye Miya creo haber oído que en el edificio abandonado cerca de la librería principal de Konoha hay una reunión de los fans de Icha-Icha. Algo así acerca de un nuevo libro con ilustraciones tres d que relata la violenta y masoquista lucha entre un chico zorro y una mujer gato. Creo que seria buena idea de desahogarte con ellos``. Con esas palabras dichas toda la alegría del mundo se desvaneció cuando Miya escucho acerca de semejante monstruosidad en realidad estar a punto de suceder ¿es que los adultos no piensan en los pobres niños inocentes? (mas de uno rezaba por los integrantes de la reunión entre los que se incluían dos de las personas que menos se podría haber imaginado en realidad Miya)

´´Bueno viendo como jii-chan ha salido a toda pastilla por ser un viejo cobarde incapaz de pagar por sus pecados de la lujuria creo que seria en nuestro mejor interes de hacer nuestro camino hacia la capital. Dios sabe en realidad lo que nos espera allí``. Naruto empezó a andar acompañado por Yoruichi y Anko a la vez que una traumatizada Yugao y un nervioso Yamato se ponían en movimiento al ver como una figura de alto respeto como el Sandaime habia sido humillado de esa manera tan cruel y sadica

* * *

 **-Capital de Hi no Kuni-**

Shingen Natsume era un hombre que podía decir que la vida habia sido buena. Tenia un monton de razones para creer eso ya que su dinastía que por un tiempo habia sido plagada por estúpidos y arrogantes ahora estaba limpia de todo eso. Le habia llevado varios años en realidad pero habia eliminado el cáncer de su familia en la forma de los muchos miembros de su familia ramificados que querían el puesto de Daimyo algo que el solo dejaría a los que eran competentes. Su hijo Jin era increíblemente competente pero su hija Maya también lo era en realidad aunque afortunadamente no tendría que haber lucha

Maya estaría dedicada al joven heredero del clan Uzumaki. Ella solo habia dicho que solo estaría dispuesta a hacer esto con la condición de que el era fuerte. Su hija no toleraría ninguna pareja débil o patética que no podía sostener una vela en su presencia algo posiblemente heredado de el o de su madre pero que en todo caso solo iba bien con el ya que significaba al menos que su hija tendría un futuro esperanzador al lado de un joven de grandes habilidades

Los últimos años habia seguido de cerca las habilidades del joven Uzumaki y estaba mas que impresionado con su increíble despliegue de habilidades. Su reciente victoria sobre Kumo solo era una ventaja mas en realidad que lo habia llevado a pensar que estaba cien por cien seguro de que su decisión habia sido acertada. Por suerte o por desgracia sin embargo ser el ultimo de un linaje lo obligaba a pasar por el CRA y el sabia muy bien a su hija como para saber como se iba a poner. Si ella lo encontraba mas que aceptable era seguro decir que iba a llover sangre


End file.
